She Is Something Else
by CWinchester
Summary: Dean is back & Summer is hunting on her own again, but suddenly their paths will cross in more than one way. The Winchester and Summer's fate have more in common than they thought.
1. She's back

Sequel to The Third Hunter.

New story...wow! Ok, this story DEFINITELY has some romance in it and some M scenes so you better watch out before reading... :)

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Summer was lying in her bed thinking about what has just happened. This last hunt was one of the most hardest in her entire life, she had to go and kill a shapeshifter who took Adam's appearance. She knew that he was dead, but it was like living everything again. She should have known better, it was obviously that they were going to use him against her. She sighed and sat on her bed, she was waiting for news of Gabriel but he seemed to have dissapeared from earth, he was probably in heaven looking for another hunt for her. Since Summer had left Sam she has been hunting for Gabriel and all his "brothers", who were all douche-bags, like Uriel, Castiel, Raphael, and some others. She didn't even know some of them face to face.

Heaven and God and all his angels were not good as everyone claims. If they have to kill someone they will do it without a blink. They were creatures without a soul, a mind on their own, they just received orders from God, and they do anything without asking. They didn't care about humans, they were not better than demons but at least they wanted humans to have a planet for them and not bring Lucifer. Yeah, that was the last, demons wanted to bring the Apocalypsis on earth, they wanted to bring freaking Lucifer, and apparently he was real. Summer should have known this, if angels were real so was Lucifer and all that biblical crap. She was seriously scared about all of this, she has been trying to stop seals from being opened since Dean's death.

Dean. Dean Winchester was another different thing in Summer's life, he was dead and there was nothing that she could do to stop that. Hell and Heaven wanted him dead and angels were going to bring him back for reasons that Gabriel couldn't tell her, it didn't matter though, because all she wanted was to Dean to be alive and Sam to have his brother.

She has missed the Winchesters more than anything, she really got used to hunt with them. As soon as she left Sam she called Bobby and told him that she was ok but that she needed time on her own. She knew that Sam was probably mad with her, and she knew that he had tried to bring Dean back a few times, but angels were watching him, that was part of the deal with Summer, she was going to do anything they ask her, but they had to keep an eye on Sam and Bobby, they were the only ones that matter.

In all this crazyness of demons versus angels, and apocalypsis on earth, there were seals. These seals were as locks of a door, if the last one gets open Lucifer walks free, and to say that this was not good is just something. She was getting scared about all this, because this wasn't demons or spirits anymore, they were talking about Lucifer, the devil himself. But like if this wasn't enough, Summer knew that angels were hiding something from her, it was about her important future and her being special. She always knew that there was something else behind those angels, why would they send someone to look after her in the first place?. That didn't mind now, she had to do her work and keep working for heaven. As long as they free Dean from hell, she was happy. She might not agree in a lot of things with the angels but they wanted the same thing as her, stop the apocalypsis and Lucifer

In the middle of her thoughts she felt a strong wind on her back, she turned around and there he was, the Archangel Gabriel.

-"Hello beautiful, how was that last hunt?"- He asked her as he sat on the bed next to her.

-"Let's just say that no so good. That son of a bitch looked like Adam. I wanted to rip him apart but at the same time...I just couldn't"- She told him..

-"But everything went fine?"- He asked her without even asking her if she was ok. He was told that he was getting to close to his work, he was getting to close to Summer Sullivan.

-"Umm, yeah I'm fine Gab."- She said and rolled her eyes. -"Whatever. What do you have?"- She asked him.

-"Actually, good news. I've heard that Dean Winchester has been released from hell."- He said and saw as Summer's face lighted up. -"Yeap, as you heard, he's free as a bird. He's good as new."- He said and winked at her. -"Your friend is just fine, I told you that heaven wanted him alive."-

-"Yeah, I know. Thanks Gab."- She said and went to call him but she stopped in her tracks, maybe she should wait for him to call her and tell her that he's ok, he doesn't know about angels and if she call it might be a little weird. -"So, can you tell me now why Dean Winchester is so important for Heaven? I mean he is not exactly a saint."-

-"I know that smartass, but they still want him and I still can't tell you why."- He said and smirked at her. -"Now, let's get to work, I have a new hunt."-

-"Awesome."- She said sarcastically. -"Who do I have to kill now?"- She asked him.

-"Easy tiger, you don't have to kill anyone, I need you to go and meet a demon, he might have some information about the Colt."- He said to her.

-"Really? But I thought that Bella had sold it?"-

-"Yeah, but...this demon just knows something ok? Can you go or do you have plans?"-

-"Hey calm down, don't get your panties in a twist, I'll go."- She said and got up. -"I'm just going to take a shower now."- She told the angel as she got into the bathroom.

* * *

Gabriel was standing in the middle of a road waiting for one of his brothers. He hasn't seen Castiel in a long time and he wasn't really happy about it, but Castiel was sent to free Dean and they had to meet if they wanted everything to work as planned. Angels wanted Dean free and to do his part of the job, but he was too close to where Summer was now and they knew that Summer and Dean couldn't find each other just yet.

Summer was working on the seals, she was receiving orders from Heaven and she just did what they told her, never disobey them. Dean on the other hand didn't know about angels yet, so It was going to be a little bit difficult for him. He was known for his stubbornness and he didn't believe in God and much less in angels.

When Gabriel looked in front of him he saw Castiel standing there. -"Hello brother."- He greeted the other angel.

Castiel just remained quite, he looked at Gabriel from head to feet. -"Gabriel, is good to see you."-

-"Ok, so...is Dean out of Hell?"- Gabriel asked as he crosses his arms on his chest.

-"Dean Winchester has been released from Hell. I haven't meet him yet but I have been told that he is going to try and communicate with me. He will try to find out who saved him from perdition."-

-"Ok, so you have fun with the older Winchester and I will take care of Summer and taking her out of here."- Gabriel said and turned to leave.

-"Do you think that we will be capable of doing this?"- He asked his brother.

-"I don't know Castiel, all I care about is Summer. I have to keep her safe, that's my job little bro, so see ya"- He said and left, leaving the other angel confused.

* * *

Summer was in another town killing another demon. She went to talk to that demon that Gabriel told her about but he didn't know anything so she just killed him, that was a week ago. Now she was in Minessota killing a few demons who were trying to open a seal, but she stopped them in time. However, Summer's head was in another place. She knew that Dean was alive because Gabriel had told her, but she has also heard a few hunters talking about Dean Winchester being back on the party.

She has called Bobby the day after Gabriel told her about Dean and he didn't tell her anything, and she knew that he knew about Dean. Maybe he was mad at her because she left his little brother, or maybe he didn't care about her and he didn't even remember her. Summer sighed, she had to stop thinking about those Winchesters, she was glad that they were ok but she had a life too.

Summer decided that this was the best moment to take a shower, so she grabbed a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and some undergarments. As she stepped into the shower she started to feel a little dizzy, so she supported herself with the wall. When she felt normal again she opened the water and started washing herself. She was rinsing her hair when she felt a strong headache, she grabbed her head and closed her eyes, trying to make the pain go away. She felt like her head was on fire, it hurt so much that she couldn't hold it anymore, so she screamed in pain and fell to the floor. She sat against the wall, still holding her head and praying for the pain to go away.

Suddenly, Gabriel showed up and got into the shower with her, he picked her up from the floor and took her to her room. Summer couldn't open her eyes, the pain was too strong. Gabriel put her in the bed and covered her with a towel, he sat next to her and tried to calm her down.

-"Summer, Summer!"- He kept calling her name but she was somewhere else. -"Hey, come on, I'm here"- He tried to help her but she didn't hear him. -"Summer, wake up!"- He screamed but he got nothing.

Summer was screaming of pain, she felt that it has been hours since she has started to feel this pain. At one moment she thought that she was going to die, that she wouldn't be able to bear this anymore, but just when she thought that this couldn't get worse, she passed out.

When Summer woke up she felt her body sore and she didn't know why, she hasn't had sex in a few weeks. She sat on the bed and saw Gabriel standing next to her.

-"What happened?"- She asked him, that's when she realised that she was wearing nothing but a towel. -"Did we...you know...do something?"- She asked him.

Gabriel smirked but shook his head. -"I'm afraid no."- He said and winked at her. -"You don't remember anything?"- He asked her and Summer shook her head. -"You pass out in the shower"- He lied to her, but if she didn't remember anything, there was no reason to tell her the truth.

-"Gabe, can you let me get dress? This is a little awkward."- She said and he nodded. When she was about to stand he talked again.

-"Have you talked with Dean Winchester?"-

-"No, he hasn't called me. I'm not going to call him, I mean I'm glad he's fine but if he doesn't care for me then I'm not gonna care about him or his brother. I've already done enough."-

Gabriel nodded, he knew why Dean Winchester dind't call her. -"See you around Summer."- He said and dissapeared, leaving Summer alone.

Summer sat on her bed for a while thinking about everything. Dean was alive and she couldn't be more happy, but he hasn't called her and that meant that she wasn't important for him. Summer didn't mind though, she was used to be alone. That's when she decided that she didn't need any Winchester in her life. She got up and grabbed some clothes, then she called her dear friend Tim.

-"Hey dude, got any hunt?"- She said and smiled. Yeah, she was the old Summer Sullivan again.

* * *

Dean has been back for a few days now, he was back with his brother and Bobby and he found out that an Angel had saved him, that was weird. First because angels didn't exist, or that was what Dean thought and second because why would God want to save him? That was even weirder. Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, outside of Bobby's house with a beer on his hand. He heard someone walking to him and he turned around to find his brother. Sam sat next to him and remained in silent for a few seconds.

-"What's wrong?"- Sam asked his older brother.

-"Do you really have to ask? I mean, ANGELS? You've got to be kidding me, why me?"- He said to his brother.

-"Yeah I know, but I also know that, that's not all Dean, so tell me, what's going on?"- He asked.

Dean looked at his brother, how did he know? He must know him too well. Of course there was something else: her. He couldn't stop thinking about her from the moment he came back, he asked where she was but she wasn't with Sam anymore, she left him as soon as he had died. Then, this angel Castiel tells him that he can't talk with her because that will put her in danger.

-"It's Summer isn't it?"- Sam asked his brother. -"I miss her too man, I don't know why she left in the first place"-

-"Do you know what happened to her that night? Why she passed out?"-

-"No, she didn't remember anything."-

-"Uh."- Dean said. -"Sam, why me talking with her will be something wrong?"-

-"I don't know why that angel told you that Dean, but I do know that we can not risk."- He said.

-"I know, but..."-

-"But what?"- Sam asked him smiling. He always knew that his brother and Summer had something, maybe he didn't know, maybe she didn't know, but there was something.

-"Nothing."- Dean said. He was known for not talk about his feelings and this wasn't going to be the exception. However, he knew that it was nothing, he knew that he cared about her, he wanted to talk with her. Bobby had told him that she was ok, that she called him from time to time. Dean wanted to see her, but he couldn't just risk her life like that, because honestly he didn't know what she was for him, but he didn't know what he would do without her either.

* * *

Short, I know, but this is just the beggining. A LOT TO TELL, trust me! :) A few episodes from season 4 and some from season 5...hope you like, PLEASE review...


	2. The Beginning

HELLO! I'm back with a new chapter...Ok, first of all, thanks to batgirl3952 who helped me with this chapter and my english...I told you guys that I had mistakes and she is helping me with them, YOU'RE AWESOME GIRL!

Sequel to The Third Hunter.

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

It was just a normal day where the bad guys killed innocent people. Summer was getting tired of this, and now just like if she didn't have enough problems there was a mermaid in town. She knew how to kill the son of a bitch, but for her to do that she had to get into a strip club with no one else other than Tim, her dull friend. As if it wasn't enough, he didn't have a better idea than to suggest her to be a dancer, a pole dancer. Summer wasn't really happy about the idea but she realized that it was the only way to get into the club without calling the attention, and an easy way of finding the mermaid.

Summer was getting ready for her dance; she was going to wear black lace undergarments, a white t-shirt and black shorts. She was going to go simple but as soon as she saw the mermaid she was going to stop everything and kill him/her. They didn't know who it was, how it looked, but they were sure as hell that they could recognize it as soon as it entered the club, they were good hunters.

Dean and Sam were on a break, they were going to take two days off before going back to the seals, Lilith and everything. Sam had the bad luck of coming across a strip club, and Dean didn't have better idea than to get in. At first Sam wasn't really happy about the idea, but then he decided what the hell, he could have a few beers. When Dean got inside, he saw a sign that said "Amateur night", he smiled to himself. He loved this.

Summer was finally ready, when she got out the lights were off, but as soon as "I Love Rock 'n Roll" from Joan Jett started playing, the room enlightened and she started dancing. She was giving her back to the crowd but when she turned around, something caught her eyes, the two persons sitting in a table right in front of her, Sam and Dean Winchester. That was just great, just what she needed. She took a deep breath and kept dancing like she hadn't seen them. Tim was watching everything from the back and Summer kept glancing at him, but he hasn't seen the mermaid yet.

Dean and Sam were looking at Summer with their mouths open, she was gorgeous, sure they knew that, but now, seeing her like this, in all her glory, it was too much. Besides they haven't seen her in months, six to be exact. They knew she was hot, but seeing her dance like that in a pair of lace bra and panties was too much. Summer didn't see them, or know what they thought, but she kept looking at the back.

Just when Summer dragged all the men's attention, Tim saw the mermaid taking a girl outside of the club, he knew that it was him because of the way the guy was acting. He made a sign to Summer who quickly finished her show at the same time the song finished. The men in the crowd went crazy for her, she just smiled and left.

When she got to the room where the dancers got dressed, she saw Tim walking in. -"Dude, what are you doing here? You're not allowed to enter."- She said while some girls walked past him and whispered something like "what a rude guy".

Tim was smirking at her, he looked at her from her head to toes. -"God, you were awesome, I got tell you, that outfit is the best you've ever wore"- He said. Summer was still in her undergarments.

She rolled her eyes, always the horny Tim. -"Did you kill it?"-

-"Of course darling, who do you think I am? The body is on the car."- He said and kept smiling at her.

-"Wipe that smile off your face, we have bigger issues here. The Winchester are here and they saw me."-

-"So?"- Tim said shrugging. -"You haven't talked with these guys in six months, what is the problem?"-

-"The problem is that I'm not ready to see them..."- Summer said as she started dressing herself. -"So I gotta go before they get in here."- She grabbed her keys and headed out for the back door.

When Sam and Dean got to the dressing rooms, Summer wasn't there, she was gone. They asked to every girl for a Summer but it was obviously that she wasn't going to use her real name.

-"Dean, we are sure that it was her right?"- Sam asked his brother. He was sure that he saw Summer, but maybe he was wrong.

-"Sam do you have any doubt?"- Dean asked Sam. Of course it was Summer, he wouldn't get confused with something like this. Besides, the feeling he got as soon as he saw her was overwhelming. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he hasn't seen her in six months, sure he missed her but that was normal right? She was a good friend of both of them after all. -"We lost her."- Dean finally admitted.

* * *

Summer escaped from the Winchesters in time, even when she got out, she saw the Impala parked a few cars away from Tim's. She got to her room and went to take a shower, when she got out she dressed herself and was drying her hair when Gabriel showed up.

-"So how was the hunt?"- He asked her.

-"Good."- Summer simply answered. She wasn't in a chatty mood, she was thinking about them and what the hell they were doing there. Seeing Sam was one thing, sure she missed him and she was glad he was ok, but seeing Dean was another story. He was dead, last time she saw him he had been ripped apart by the hellhounds. He was alive now, and he was just the same as always, and that was what bothered Summer.

-"Hey, don't talk too much and too fast because I don't get what your saying darling."- He teased her.

Summer turned around and glared at him. -"You asked me how the hunt went, I answered you, period."- She said.

-"What's wrong now?"- Gabriel asked her.

Truth to be told, Summer didn't know what was wrong. The Winchesters didn't see her, she was hunting, she had no reason to be grumpy, but every time she heard the name Dean she flipped. Now when she saw him it was worst. She didn't know what was going on but since Dean died her feelings for him were different, she didn't know what to call it, but she felt different. And what was worse, she felt hurt by him and Sam because they never called her to tell her that Dean was back.

-"It's Dean isn't?"- He asked her with his arms crossed across his chest.

Summer quickly turned around ready to answer him but she didn't have words. -"What...How...uh...why do you know so much about me? And how...uh...when am I going to have my period?"- She asked with her hands on her hips.

Gabriel sighed. -"Just...I know ok? I know it's him because since I told you that he was back you changed, you're more dispersed. Oh...on the 23"- He said.

Summer just looked at him, how he knew her that much she didn't understand. -"Uh...what? The 23?"-

-"Your period, you're going to have it on the 23"- He said with a smug smile on his face.

-"Ok, that's just weird. And I'm not bad about Dean Winchester ok? It's just that..."- She said but she never finished her sentence because her head started hurting.

-"Are you ok?"- He asked her.

-"Yeah, it's just..."-

But the pain was unbearable, her head was killing her. Gabriel bent next to her to hold her, trying to calm her down. Summer shut her eyes tight, she wanted the pain to go away but suddenly she saw something, she wasn't in the room anymore, she didn't know where she was but she saw a woman and a man standing close to a table. She saw two bodies in the floor but she didn't recognize them. The images showed up fast and left just as quickly, and as soon as the pain was over she snapped her eyes open, gasping for air.

Gabriel didn't take his eyes off Summer's face, he wanted to know what she had seen. -"What was it?"- He asked her.

-"I...I saw something...I."- Summer said and looked at him. -"I had a vision."-

-"What did you see?"- He asked her.

-"I saw..."- But Summer stopped. -"Why aren't you surprise that I had a vision?"- She asked him.

-"Summer now is not the time..."-

-"Can you just fucking tell me?"- Summer shouted.

Gabriel sighed. -"You know that you are special right? You never had any special ability but it was always inside of you. Your gift was inside of you, waiting to get out. Now, now is the right moment, your visions are related with the Apocalypse, that's why you are so important for heaven. Your visions are about the seals, you're essential for us, we need you so we can stop the seals"-

Summer didn't blink, she heard to every word Gabriel had told her. -"But...that doesn't make sense, why would yellow eyes give me this gift knowing that you will use it against them?"-

-"He didn't count on heaven finding you first."- Gabriel lied; he knew that it wasn't like that and that yellow eyes hadn't given her this gift.

-"So, all my visions are related with the apocalypse? That's just great."-

-"Now, tell me what you saw."-

-"Nothing really, a woman, a man close to a table and two bodies on the floor."- Summer said grabbing her head, the pain was still there.

-"Uh, well you saw a lot considering it's your first time."-

-"Gabe, why this? I mean, demons are the ones breaking the seals right? So why would they use me to know the seals, or which is next..."-

-"I don't know. They sure have secret intentions."-

-"Gabriel, this is not the only ability I have is it?"-

-"I'm afraid not. But, before you ask, I can't tell you much, you'll have to wait."-

-"Thanks, I mean...for being here with me when I need you."- She said and hugged him.

Gabriel hugged her back, he hated lying to her but it was for the best. -"You know I'll always be here."- He said.

-"So, where now?"-

-"Just where your visions take us"- He said and smiled at her.

* * *

Two angels were standing next to each other, they haven't said a word for a few minutes, they were just listening to their brothers whispering. Uriel and Castiel were going to be sent on a mission soon, they knew it. And this mission was extremely important because it didn't only include Sam and Dean Winchester, it also included Summer Sullivan. They were going to find each other finally and the angels had to be ready to control the situation, they couldn't let demons get to her.

-"Castiel, are you ready for this?"- Uriel asked his brother without even looking at him.

-"I am indeed. I expected for you to follow the orders this time. You know what we have to do."- Castiel said.

-"I know, It is just that I am not pleased to follow a monkey's orders."-

-"Uriel, my father was clear and you know it."-

Uriel sighed. -"Do you think that Gabriel is getting to close to that girl?"- Uriel asked referring to Summer.

-"I don't know, but he has to follow the orders."-

-"I can't stand her, she thinks that because heaven has been protecting her since she was a kid, she has the right to look under her nose at me..."- Uriel practically growled while he talked about Summer.

-"Summer Sullivan has had a vision. We have to follow her lead; we are the ones that should use her, not demons. She has every single right to do whatever she wants, those are the rules."-

-"I know."- Uriel said. -"You do know what this means right? She is feeling him, it's true, everything that has been said, she is going to help him. He's close."-

-"Let's not rush Uriel."- Castiel said, although he knew that his brother was saying the truth. -"Let's go."- He said and both angels disappeared.

* * *

Summer was lying in her bed and kept tossing around, she was having another nightmare, but this was new, it was about some guy that she didn't know, and he was lying on the floor dead, with burns all around his face. She thought she saw Sam but she wasn't sure. Then she heard a loud noise, so strong that she had to cover her ears to block out the noise. She sat up quickly in bed and took a deep breath, she was covered in sweat. She got out of bed and grabbed her cellphone, this dream was too weird, she had to talk with someone, so she decided to call to the only person that was always there for her.

-"Hello..."- groaned the voice at the other end of the line.

-"Hey, Bobby?"-

* * *

Short, I know, but I need to upload this chapter...I need **REVIEWS **people, I know they'll come but I need them! Ok, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ;)

Oh and thanks again to batgirl3952


	3. A good talk with a friend

NEW CHAPTER! I'm on fire, LOL and thanks to my good friend batgirl3952 who helped me once again with this chapter! Tell me what you think, I NEED **REVIEWS**! :D BTW, thanks for all the alerts...

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Another hunt, another town. Summer was more relaxed after talking with Bobby, she told him about the visions and she knew that he wasn't going to say anything, first because she had asked him not to, second because Bobby wasn't going to go talking about her ability , and third because she had trusted in him. At first Summer's fear was that Bobby would tell everything to Sam and Dean, and that was exactly what she didn't want.

Summer was now hunting alone, once again, she had to go and meet with Castiel and Uriel at some cheap motel room. On her way there she found Gabriel, and by the look on his face she didn't like what was coming.

-"What?"- She simply asked.

-"I've got bad news. When you arrive to the motel, you are not only going to meet Castiel and Uriel..."- He took a deep breath and Summer knew what was coming.

-"They are there, aren't they?"- She asked him and Gabriel nodded. -"Peachy. Don't worry I'll take care of this."- She said and kept walking toward the room, leaving Gabriel behind.

Summer kept walking until she was standing in front of the motel; she sighed and got closer to the door, which was surprisingly open. She could listen from outside what they were talking.

-"Dean have you located the witch?"- Castiel asked...Dean.

-"Yes, we've located the witch."- Dean answered him. Yep, just in case she needed confirmation, the Winchesters were behind that door.

-"And is the witch dead?"- The angel asked them. She never once heard the voice of Uriel.

-"No, but..."- Sam started.

-"We know who it is."- Dean finished for his brother.

-"Apparently the witch knows who you are too."- Castiel said and grabbed something from the bedside table. -"This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"-

When no one answered, Summer knew that it was time to step in. -"No, of course they don't, that's why I was sent here isn't it?"- She said entering the room and getting both brothers' attention.

-"Just in time."- Uriel said.

Summer just glared at his back and kept her attention on Castiel. -"So, a witch? That's what all this is about, I mean you've got to be kidding me..."-

-"We are not omniscient, this witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods. The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals, we cannot let that happen. Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs"- Castiel told her.

-"Hey, save the speech, I've already been told all of this. All we have to do is find this little witch before she finds them, and I can kill her, I mean she hasn't seen me..."-

-"Enough of this"- Uriel said turning around to look at them. -" All of you need to leave this town immediately"- He said looking straight at Summer.

-"Why?"- Both brothers asked.

-"I'm not leaving."- Summer said without paying attention to Sam and Dean's question.

Castiel just looked at the Winchester before saying. -"Because we're about to destroy it."-

Summer, Sam and Dean remained silent, they were shocked about this. Angels? How could they? Summer has seen them do bad things, but this was too much.

-"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?"- Dean said getting right in front of Castiel's face.

-"We're out of time, this witch has to die, the seal must be saved."- Castiel said.

-"There are a thousand people here. And you're willing to kill them all?"- Sam asked both angels, not believing that they could do such a thing.

-"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city"- Uriel said, clearly proud of himself.

Summer couldn't take it anymore. -"Well, I'm sorry buddy, but you're not doing this here, I'm gonna stop that seal ok? I've stopped other ones before."- She said to them.

-"Look, I understand this is regrettable. But we have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already. It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture here"- Castiel tried to explain to them.

-"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys."- Uriel said glaring at Summer.

-"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to- You're supposed to show mercy."- Sam said.

-"Says who?"- Uriel asked him smirking.

-"Don't bother Sam."- Summer said to him, it was the first time that she was talking straight to one of them. -"They are morons, no better than demons, trust me."- She said and crossed her arms. -"However we are not leaving."- She said

-"I will drag you out of here myself."- Uriel said to her.

-"Give me your best shot baby."- Summer said and went to get into a fight with Uriel but Castiel stopped him.

-"Enough"- Castiel shouted.

-"Castiel! I will not let these peop.."- Uriel started but Castiel cut him off.

-"I suggest you move quickly."- Castiel said and disappeared with Uriel

Summer, Sam and Dean were left standing in the middle of the room, Summer couldn't believe that Castiel was capable to do something like this, she could expect something like this from Uriel, but not Cas. Suddenly she realized that she was alone with Sam and Dean, she was still angry with him, so she turned around and walked out of the room. Dean and Sam watched her go and decided to follow her.

-"Summer, wait!"- Dean called behind her.

Summer sighed, rolled her eyes and turned to face him. -"What?"- She simply asked.

-"What? Are you kidding me? What's wrong with you?"- He asked her. Sam just watched everything from behind.

-"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Dean? "-

-"What do you mean?"-. Dean asked her, he had no clue of why she was so mad with him.

-"Dean, you are dead"- Summer shouted. -"But here you are talking to me, should I be surprised?"- She said and crossed her arms across her chest.

-"Look, I can explain it to you ok? It's just..."- Dean started.

-"It's just nothing ok, I don't wanna hear it. I realize just what I meant to you."- She said and then turned to Sam. -"Nice to see you Sammy."- She said smiling at him; she had no reasons to be angry at him.

-"Hey"- Sam said smiling at her, he was happy to see her again.

-"Hey? She's killing me here man, and you know why I didn't call her Sam."- Dean said defending himself.

-"I don't care ok? Too little, too late. See you around Sam."- She said and started walking; she never stopped or turned around, not even when Dean called her several times.

* * *

Dean and Sam found out that the one responsible for all of this was the teacher, not Tracy. When they got to the basement they saw Don, the teacher about to stab Tracy, and they shot him. When Tracy stood up she looked concerned, but then she made Sam and Dean fly against a wall. She started the incantation while Sam and Dean spread blood on their faces, when she finished, the ground cracked and black smoke came out of it. The smoke got into the body of Don, who was now Samhain.

Summer who was tracking the witch arrived after Samhain had been released; she wasn't able to stop the seal. When she got close to the scene she saw Dean and Sam on the floor and that's when she remembered her vision. The woman was Tracy, the man was the body that Samhain was possessing now, and the two bodies on the floor were Dean and Sam. She put her hand on her mouth, were they dead? She didn't know what to do, and that's when she saw Samhain break Tracy's neck.

Slowly Summer entered the room and she saw Sam and Dean moving. She sighed, relieved that they were fine. Suddenly Samhain turned around and looked in her direction, but he wasn't staring directly at her. Summer didn't move, she stayed still trying to think of her next move. He only smiled and started getting closer to her, Summer tensed but remained still. Dean from the floor wanted to get up and kick the guy's ass. When Samhain was only inches apart from her, he stopped and smiled at Summer, he touched her face and leaned to her ear, whispering to her.

-"It's you."- He said sniffing her hair. -"Nice to meet you."- He said and left the room.

Summer was confused, what was that supposed to mean? She waited until she was sure he was gone, than she turned to Sam and Dean.

-"Are you ok?"- She said getting to their level, checking if they were hurt.

-"Yeah, yeah we are ok."- Sam said getting up.

-"Nice to meet you? What the hell was that?"- Dean asked her.

-"No idea, must be about my vision."- She said to herself, but when she saw the brothers' face, she realized that she had said it at loud.

-"Vision?"- Dean asked her.

-"Whatever. Now we have to find out where he went." She said standing at the same time as Dean.

-"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?"- Sam asked Dean and Summer.

They both answered at the same time. -"The cemetery."-

-"Ok, you go in the Impala I'll take my car."- Summer said running outside.

A bunch of teenagers were having a party in a room in the mausoleum, when Samhain arrived, he locked them in and left. Suddenly everything started shaking, a door opened, and hands reached out and grabbed someone's ankles and dragged him off his feet and into the crypt. The teens started to freak out and tried to get the gate open, just when Sam, Dean and Summer came down the stairs.

-"Help them"- Summer said.

-"You're not going off alone."- Dean said.

-"Just do it."- Summer said again, and took off running.

Summer walked around the mausoleum looking for Samhain and she found him in a room, facing the far wall. Summer tried to walk up to him silently, but Samhain turned around and threw up his arm, and a bright white light came out of it. However, it didn't hurt Summer so she just kept walking to him. They started fighting, Summer was stronger now, she knew it, otherwise she would be on the floor by now. To her surprise she managed to punch him in the face really hard, but when he turned around he was more pissed than before and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

Summer was losing consciousness but that's when Sam arrived and tried to exorcise him with his mind. Summer watched from the floor how Samhain struggled against Sam's power. At this moment Dean came running around the corner and saw his brother using his powers. Sam's nose started bleeding and his head hurt apparently because he grabbed it with one hand. When Sam finally exorcised Samhain, the first person he saw was Summer, who is sitting against the wall watching him with fear in her eyes, same as Dean.

Sam couldn't even look at Dean in the eyes. Dean without another word to his brother, walked past him to Summer, he helped her to get to her feet, and only when she was completely standing, she looked at him. Dean grabbed Summer by the arm and took her outside, leaving Sam alone.

* * *

Summer couldn't believe what she had seen, was Sam exorcising a demon with his mind? What the hell? How was that even possible?.. She was now driving her car to meet with Gabriel, but first she had to stop.

Summer walked through the park to the bench where Dean and Castiel were talking; she could see them from the distance. When Castiel decided to disappear, she got closer to Dean.

Dean saw her approaching him and smiled, he had really missed her. As she was getting closer he knew that she was still mad at him, so she was here to talk about Sam or to punch him.

-"Hey, talking with your buddy angel?"- She said as she sat next to him.

Dean turned to look at her better. -"So you saw Cas. How do you know him by the way?"-

-"I have been around angels for a long time now, I just..."- Summer sighed while looking at the kids playing. -"I just wasn't supposed to say anything."- She said and looked at him. -"How are you?"-

-"Well, my brother is exorcising demons with his head, so I guess that I'm not fine."- He said to her.

-"How did that happened in the first place?"-

-"One word. Ruby. She is messing with his head..."- Dean looked at the ground, he was angry with himself, how could he leave his little brother alone? -"While I was dead, she was teaching him how to use his psychic mojo."-

-"That bitch. I'm sorry, I should have been there for Sammy, but I had to go."-

-"Yeah that, why did you leave him?"- Dean asked her.

Summer looked at him in the eyes, his green eyes looking back at her. -"Angels wanted me to work for them, and I kind of gave my word to them, that I was going to work for heaven."-

-"Why?"- He couldn't understand why she would do something like that.

-"Long story."- She said and looked at the kids again.

-"Look, I know that you're mad at me but..."-

Summer didn't let him finish. -"I don't wanna talk about that. I came here because of Sam."-

-"Yeah but you have the wrong idea."- Dean said and Summer looked at him. -"I didn't call you because Cas said that if we talked with you, we could put you in danger, and I didn't want to do that. It's not that I didn't care about you, I do, calling you, was the first thing that I wanted to do..."- He said and he realized that he had said too much. -"I mean, you used to hunt with us, you're my friend."-

-"Cas said that? I wonder why."- She said and looked at him. -"It's ok, I understand now."-

-"Good, because I have a lot of things on my mind and I don't want more."-

-"Dean, I'm here ok? If you need help with Sam you know I'll help you."- She said resting one of her hands on his knee.

-"Yeah, it's good to have you back, now you'll help me to keep an eye on Sam on the hunts."- He said smiling at her.

Summer looked at him. He was thinking that she was going to hunt with them again. -"Dean, I'm not going with you guys. I have to work on my own now. Heaven's rules."- She said pointing at the sky with her finger. -"Besides, Cas said that it was better if we work separately."-

-"You're kidding me right?"-

-"I'm sorry no."- She said sighing again; this was harder than she thought. Now she knew why he hadn't called her, and she had to talk with Cas about that, but she preferred when she was angry at Dean.

-"Don't you think that we could help you?"- He said trying to convince her to stay.

-"Actually, I have way more problems than before now, and I don't wanna put you guys in danger, you two already have too many issues."- She said and looked at him. Dean was begging her to stay; she knew that by his look. She really had to leave before she did something she may regret.-"I gotta go."- She said standing up. -"Bye Dean."- She turned around and started walking.

Dean stood up and called her name, she turned around to face him, -"Be careful and...call us, if you need anything."-

Summer smiled at him. -"Same to you Winchester. I'm here for you, you know that."- She winked at him and went to her car.

Dean watched her as she got into the car, God he had missed her, but he knew that he had to let her go, Cas said that a lot of demons were behind her, but Dean thought that if she was working for heaven, they will keep an eye on her. He sighed, he knew that she might be leaving at that moment, but he was going to see her again, Summer Sullivan was going to appear in his life sooner than he expected.

* * *

AND? **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...


	4. A New Angel

NEW CHAPTER! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, I just love REVIEWS! Thanks again to Taylor, I think that's your name, uh, I never asked -rolling eyes-, silly girl! :) Enjoy and tell me what you think!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Summer was in the shower, trying to get the blood out of her hair, she had just killed a vampire, and it was a nasty hunt. She was rinsing her hair when a she started feeling a strong pain in her head. -"Oh, not again."- She said as she grabbed her head with both of her hands. The pain got stronger by the minute and she couldn't bear it anymore and fell to the floor as she let out a loud scream full of a pain. She shut her eyes, as the images starting floating in her head.

-VISION-

_-"Anna? Do you know where you are? You're at the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center. Do you know why you're here? Do you remember what you did? You were hysterical. It took four people to restrain you."- Asked a lady. She was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, while this girl Anna was sitting in the bed._

_-"I was trying to warn them."- The girl called Anna said._

_-"Warn who?"- The other lady asked._

_-"Everyone. Forget it. It was stupid"- Anna said._

_-"What were you trying to warn them about?"-_

_-"Look... I get it. You think I'm nuts. If I were you, I'd think I was nuts. But it's all true."-_

_-"It's okay. You can tell me. I'm here to listen."-_

_-"The end... Is coming. The apocalypse."- Anna said with fear._

_-"The apocalypse. Like in the bible?"- The lady asked and Anna nodded._

_-"Kind of. I mean, same bottom line. This demon, Lilith, is trying to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer from hell. Lucifer... Will bring the apocalypse. So... Smoke 'em if you got 'em."- Anna said. Then she turned her head like if she was listening something._

_-"Anna?"-_

_-"Sorry."- Anna said looking at the lady again._

_-"What were you doing?"-_

_-"Nothing. Just listening."- Anna answered_

_-"So, you were saying that there are, uh, 66 of these seals in the world?"- The lady asked as she writes something in her notebook._

_-"No. No. There are about 600 possible seals, and Lilith only has to break 66 of them, and no one knows which 66 she's gonna break."- Anna said with more fear in her voice than before._

_-"I see."-_

_-"That's why it's nearly impossible to stop her. And that's why the angels are losing, that's why we're all gonna die."- Anna said to this lady._

_Then a man, a hospital attendant enters Anna's room. -" Time for your meds, Anna. Anna ?"- The man asked because Anna is painting on her book. When she turned around her face is full of fear. -"What's the matter, sweetie?"-_

_-"Your face - what happened to your face?"- Anna asked him._

_-"I know."- The man said and his eyes turned black. -"I'm downright kissable. Shh."-He said as he closed the door._

_Anna pushed with her mind a drawer against the man and knocked him unconscious, letting her run away._

-END VISION-

Summer opened her eyes quickly, gasping for air. This vision was so real, she felt like she was watching everything from inside the room. She took a few deep breaths before trying to stand up, but she wasn't strong enough yet, and she fell to the ground again. In that moment to her surprise, Gabriel showed up with a towel in his hand.

-"Here, come on."- He said as he handed her the towel and helped her to stand up. -"What did you see?"- He asked her as she got out of the shower with his help.

Summer just looked at him. She couldn't find the words to explain to him what she had seen. -"A girl. Anna. She is in danger."- Summer said as she sat on the bed.

-"You have to go and help her. You have to go NOW."- He said with concern in his voice. Summer has never seen him like this.

* * *

Summer got to the mental institution where Anna was, she was just talking with her psychologist inside Anna's room, when she heard two familiar voices from behind her, she smiled to herself, of course she had to run into the Winchesters.

-"I'm sorry, do you think that schizophrenia is funny? Because I'm sure it is not for Anna's family."- The psychologist said, obviously upset about Summer's smile.

-"What? No, no, no, no. I just got lost on something, sorry. So, what were the delusions of Anna about?"- She asked her.

-"Demons. She thought demons were everywhere."- The woman said as Dean and Sam stood up behind Summer showing their badges. -"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."- She said and the three of them nodded.

Summer turned the page of Anna's book that she had on her hands, and they saw some random drawings and the text 'Raising of The Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'. -"Revelations."- Sam and Summer said at the same time. They looked at each other.

-"Since when does the book of revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?"- The psychologist asked.

-"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation."- Dean answered for them.

-"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."- The woman said and left.

The three hunters started walking towards the exit without another word. -"So what do you think?"- Sam asked Summer as they reached the Impala.

-"No clue, this is too weird. Who is this chick?"- She asked them.

-"Don't know."- Dean said as he opened the Impala's door. -"How did you find out about this anyway?"- Dean asked her over the roof of the Impala.

-"Angels."- Summer quickly lied and Dean gave her a look. -"Can I go with you? I didn't get my car; the angels gave me a ride."- She said.

-"Sure, let's go."- Dean said and he was about to get into the car when Sam spoke.

-"Hey Summer, you ok?"- He asked her.

Summer was supporting herself on the car with one hand and the other one rubbing her eyes. -"Yeah, I'm fin..."- But she couldn't finish her sentence as she fell to her knees, grabbing her head with both hands and shutting her eyes.

-"Summer."- Dean said and went to the other side of the car where Sam was already with her on the floor. -"Hey, what is it?"- He kept asking her but Summer couldn't answer.

Summer's vision was a simply church, nothing more than a church that she kept watching over and over. Then she saw Anna praying inside the church. When the pain was gone Summer snapped her eyes open.

Sam and Dean were watching her worried. When Summer's eyes opened, Sam was the first to talk, he knew about this, he had lived it before. -"Did you just have a vision?"- He asked her.

Summer looked him in the eyes and remained silent. -"Let's go to The Milton's."- She said and stood up. She looked at them once more before getting into the car without another word.

* * *

The ride was silent, Summer wasn't sure if she should tell them or not. When they arrived to the house they found The Milton's dead on the floor, there was sulfur on the floor, the demons had arrived before them. As Dean and Sam were thinking where Anna could be, Summer was looking the pictures over a table. She picked one up and looked at it carefully.

-"Hey Dean, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?"- She asked him.

-"Yeah."- Dean said as he gave it to her

When Summer saw the drawing of the church's window, she knew that her visions were right once again, she was there. -"I know where she is. Look."- She said showing them the draw and the picture. -"If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"- She said to both of them.

They went to the church in town; they had their guns in hands as they entered. Sam could see Anna in the back and he pointed her out to Dean and Summer. -"Anna?"- He said. He decided that it was best if they put their guns away, they didn't want to scare her. -"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean and that is Summer."-

-"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?"- Anna asked him.

-"Uh, yeah."- He answered her.

Anna came out from where she was hiding, and that was the first time Summer saw her face to face. She was shocked, it was one thing seeing her in her head, but to have her in front of her made the vision seem more real.

-"And you're Dean. The Dean?"- Anna asked as she watched Dean. Summer raised an eyebrow at this.

-"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess"- Dean said with a tiny smirk on his face. Summer and Sam rolled their eyes.

-"Don't tell me you slept with this one too."- Summer whispered to Dean, he just glared at her.

-"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."-

-"So, you talk to angels?"- Dean asked her.

-"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... Overhear them"- Anna said like if it wasn't a big deal.

-"You over hear them?"- Sam asked her with a shock face.

-"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... Hear them in my head"-

-"Like... Right now?"- Summer asked her, feeling weird that this girl might be listening to angels right then.

-"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."- Anna answered her.

-"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... Tuning in to angel radio?"- Dean asked her.

-"Yeah. Thank you."- Anna said glad that someone understood her. Dean just made a face.

-"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"- Sam asked her.

-"I can tell you exactly - September 18th."- Anna said to them.

-"The day I got out of hell."- Dean said to Sam and Summer.

-"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved."- Anna said.

They all don't know what to say. -"God, this is above my pay grade"- Summer said to Dean and Sam.

-"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you; they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel."- Dean said to Anna. They both smiled at each other and Summer just looked at them.

Suddenly Ruby entered the attic in a rush. Summer stood in front of Anna because she didn't know that Ruby was inside of that body.

-"You got the girl. Good, let's go."- Ruby said.

-"Her face"- Anna said, Summer didn't take her eyes from the girl in front of her.

-"Summer, it's Ruby. It's okay. She's here to help."- Sam said to Summer and Anna.

-"Yeah, don't be so sure"- Dean said looking at Ruby. -"What's going on now?"- He said while he crossed his arms over his chest.

-"A demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."- Ruby said to him, she then turned to Summer. -"So, you're back, good another problem."-

-"What? What did I do now?"- Summer asked her.

-"For your information demons are coming behind you too"-

-"Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail?"- Dean said, angrier than before.

-"I didn't bring him here. You did, he followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."- Ruby said and turned around but Sam stopped her.

-"Hey, look."- Sam said pointing to a virgin that was crying blood.

-"It's too late, he's here"- Ruby announced. Sam took Anna to the back, and hid her in a closet. When he came back he took out a bottle of holy water.

-"No, Sam, you got to pull him right away."- Ruby said.

-"Whoa, hold on a sec."- Summer said,

-"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die."- Ruby said to Summer who just glared at her.

When the demon got inside, Sam tried to do this psychic thing but it didn't work.

-"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."- The demon said and threw Sam downstairs. Dean attacked him with Ruby's knife but the demon beat him.

Summer took this distraction and went to grab Anna but Ruby was already there. Anna was screaming and when Ruby turned around Summer was ready to punch her. -"Hey, I'll help her. You go and help Sam and Dean,"-

At first Summer didn't want to trust in her but she had no other choice. She went to where Dean was fighting with the demon and she listened as they talked.

-"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... In hell."- The demon said to Dean.

-"Alastair."- Dean practically growled.

Summer went to stab him with Ruby's knife that was on the floor but he turned around and laughed at her. -"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, kid."- He said and went to touch her face, but Summer flinched. -"It's ok; don't be afraid, I will never hurt you, not too much at least."- He said smiling at her. -"You're beautiful, he chose great."- But just when he was about to touch her Summer punched him in the face and helped Dean to stand. Sam was already at their side, and they decided that the only way of getting out of there was through the window, so they jumped.

* * *

They were in the motel, they had escape from Alastair. Dean was in the bathroom trying to wash his face with one hand, because he had a dislocated shoulder. Sam was stitching his arm and Summer was trying to get the glasses out of her arm.

-"Are any of you done?"- Dean asked from the bathroom, but both Sam and Summer shook their heads -"So Summer, you lost the magic knife, huh?"- He asked her.

-"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?"- Summer asked him, trying to find out more about what the demon had said.

-"No one good. We got to find Anna"- Dean said. Summer rolled her eyes, she was starting to hate this girl, she always hated the girls that always need to be saved, she was used to saving herself so she didn't like this very much.

-"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on."- Sam said as he got up and stood behind Dean to help him with his shoulder. -On three. One..."- But he never got to three. Dean let out a scream of pain, and went to stand in front of the bathroom.

-"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."- Dean asked his brother, he really needed to know why his brother trusted this demon so much.

-"No, she took Anna to keep her safe."-

-"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"- Summer asked as she patched up her arm.

-"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go"- Sam said pretty sure of Ruby-

-"You call this letting us go?"- Dean asked his brother.

-"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us"- Sam said as he sat on the bed.

-"How's she gonna do that?"- Summer asked him.

-"Better, why do you trust her so much?"- Dean asked him.

-"I told you."- Sam said trying to not pick a fight.

-"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."- Dean said.

-"Because... She saved my life."- Sam said. Summer and Dean just looked at him with shocked faces.

Then Sam started telling about his time with Ruby when Dean was dead, he even told them about having sex with that bitch. Summer was furious, what was she? A whore? she just wanted to kill the bitch for messing around with Sam's head, and now for sleeping with him. Ruby might have had her way with Adam but she wasn't going to get that close to Sam again, at least not around Summer.

-"Sam"- Dean said when Sam was talking about him and Ruby having sex.

-"Yeah."- Sam answered.

-"Too much information"- Dean said and made a face.

-"Hey, I told you I was coming clean."- Sam said smiling a little.

-"Yeah, but now I feel dirty."- Dean said and Summer let out a small laugh. -"Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about her is that she is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad."- Dean finished.

-"Yeah, well, there's more to the story."- Sam said.

-"Just... Skip the nudity, please."- Dean said and Summer smiled again. No matter what was happening at the moment, Summer could always laugh around the Winchesters, she missed that while she was gone.

-"Pretty soon after... That, um...I put together some signs... Omens."- Sam said and looked at both of them. -"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."- This got Summer's attention.

Sam almost got in a fight with Lilith, but her demons almost killed him first. Ruby had saved him, but was Summer gonna believe that? She didn't trust the bitch one bit, so why would she start now.

-"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."- Sam said to his brother, trying to let the fact that Ruby saved him pretty clear.

-"Housekeeping."- Said a voice from outside the room.

-"Not now."- Summer shouted. She wanted to hear more.

-"Miss, I've got clean towels."- The maid said. Summer rolled her eyes and went to open the door.

-"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"- Summer said while she hold the door opened.

The maid made her way into the room and the three hunters looked at her odd. She closed the windows and made sure that there was no way of someone watching them from outside. -"I'm at this address."- She said and handed Sam a paper.

-"I'm sorry, what?"- Sam said not understanding.

-"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."- The maid warned them.

-"Ruby?"- Sam said shocked.

-"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."- She said with her hands on her hips.

-"What about..."- Sam started but she cut him off.

-"- coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!"- She said and left the room.

Summer just stood there, still holding the door. -"What has just happened?"- She asked.

-"We have to go."- Sam said getting up.

* * *

They went to the address that Ruby gave to them and found her and Anna sitting there.

-"Glad you could make it."- Ruby said as the three hunters got into the room.

Summer walked past her toward Anna. -"Anna, are you okay?"- She asked the girl.

-"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."- Anna said and smiled a little at this. Summer rolled her eyes; she didn't believe that, not for one second.

-"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know."- Dean said scratching the back of his head. -"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And just I want you to know."- He said looking at her.

-"Don't strain yourself."- Ruby said to him

-"Okay, then. Is the moment over?"- Dean asked and Ruby nodded. -"Good, cause that was awkward."- He said looking around the room.

-"Hey, Summer, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."- Anna asked her but Summer just looked at the ground, trying to figured out what to say. -"What?"- Anna asked knowing that something had happened. -"No they're not..."- Anna said but she knew by Summer's look that it wasn't good.

-"Anna, I'm sorry."- She said, looking at the girl.

-"Why is this happening to me"- She said grabbing her head. Summer put her hand on her knee trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Anna jerked her head up and looked around. -"They're coming."-

-"Back room"- Dean quickly said.

Summer took Anna to the back room while Sam and Dean stayed there with Ruby. -"Where's the knife?"- Ruby asked the brothers.

-"Uh...about that..."- Dean said looking uncomfortable.

-"You're kidding."- Ruby said looking at him.

-"Hey, don't look at me"- Dean said just when Summer appeared.

-"Thanks a lot Dean."- Summer said to Dean. -"Yeah I lost your little knife bitch, what are you gonna do?"- She said while crossing her arms across her chest.

-"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really."- Ruby said but before she could keep talking, Castiel and Uriel walked into the room.

-"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Sam said. Summer looked at both angels and knew that this wasn't good.

-"Well, I can see that."- Uriel said looking at Ruby. -"You want to explain why you have that stain in the room"-

-"We're here for Anna"- Castiel said and looked at Summer.

-"Here for her like... Here for her"- Dean said.

-"Stop talking. Give her to us"- Uriel said

-"You're not going to help her right?"- Summer asked them and both Sam and Dean looked at her.

-"No. She has to die."- Castiel said and sighed.

* * *

Not many changes but this chapter needed to be done, you'll understand later! AND?**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...


	5. Leaving them

NEW CHAPTER! Thanks again to Taylor, she's great! Oh and I almost forgot, thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress , because of her I could upload the last time, so thanks! :) I kind of said thanks like a thousand times! LOL.-

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**! :) I love my new reviews...

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

-"You want Anna? Why?"- Sam asked. he couldn't believe that angels were this heartless.

-"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."- Dean said trying to help his brother.

-"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle."- Uriel said while he smiled. He really thought that the brothers and Summer were going to let him take Anna.

-"You can't do this, Anna's an innocent girl."- Sam talked again. He had to do something to help that poor girl.

-"She is far from innocent."- Castiel said.

-"What's that supposed to mean?"- Summer said while she crossed her arms.

-"It means she's worse than this abomination Sam's been screwing."- He said and looked at Ruby. -"Now give us the girl."-

-"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate."- Dean said smiling.

-"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this bitch?"- Uriel said and went to attack Summer.

Uriel threw Summer and Ruby against the wall, breaking the window in pieces. Summer fell to the floor with blood on her head and slightly dizzy, and the demon stayed in the floor afraid of what the angels might do to her. Dean got furious by this and attacked Uriel. The angel was way stronger than the hunter and started beating him. Castiel and Sam were a few steps away, when suddenly there was a light that surrounded the angels and made them disappear. Summer complained on the floor when the light appeared in the room, she groaned and tossed around on the floor, feeling a heat running down her body, but when the light was gone, so was the pain.

-"What the..."- Dean started but he was cut off by Summer's moans of pain. He went to her quickly and turned her around so he could see the wound in her head. -"Hey, are you ok?"- He asked as she sat. -"Come on."- He said and helped her to stand up.

Sam who was on the floor, stood up and went to the back to check on Anna. When he entered the room he saw Anna with blood in her hands and arms, which she had used to draw a symbol on the mirror. -"Anna, Anna!"-

-"Are they - Are they gone?"- Anna asked as Sam helped her with the wounds.

-"Did you kill them?"- Dean asked from the door. He was there with a hand on Summer's back, just in case she fell, she was still a little dizzy.

-"No. I sent them away... Far away."- Anna said a little weak from the blood lost.

-"You want to tell me how?"- Ruby said showing up at the door

-"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it."- Anna said looking at the mirror.

Summer didn't talk, she was in too much pain and her head felt heavy, but when she saw that symbol she was speechless. She knew that symbol, she didn't know how or from where but she knew it. She was getting more and more scared by the second. Why would Gabriel send her in a hunt like this? What was she getting herself into?

The hunters left Anna in the room alone with Ruby while they discussed their situation alone. -"So, what do you think?"- Dean asked to Sam and Summer.

-"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second."- Sam said to his brother.

-"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?"- Dean said. He didn't realize that he was only being heard by Sam, Summer was lost in her own thoughts.

-"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell - Some serious crap, man."- Sam said and looked at Summer, he frowned when he realized she wasn't listening.

-"Something's going on with her. See what you can find out."- Dean said and was about to turn around when Sam talked.

-"Ok."- He said and turned to Summer. -"Are you ok Summer?"- He asked and only when she heard her name she looked at him.

-"Um...yeah, sure."- She said not so sure of what else to say.

-"Hey, are you sure?"- Dean asked her. -"We can take you to a hospital if you want."- Dean said thinking that her problem was the huge hit that she had received earlier.

-"I'm fine. Come on, I'll take Anna to the panic room and you guys find whatever you can."- She said and left before they could ask anything else.

* * *

They went to Bobby's and Summer left Anna in the panic room. She was researching with Sam while Dean and Ruby where in the basement with Anna.

-"So, anything you wanna talk?"- Sam asked her casually.

-"I'll let you know."- Summer said harshly. She didn't want to talk about anything and less now. This girl Anna was ten types of weird and they have to find as much about her as they could. However Summer could feel Sam's eyes on her, she sighed, rolled her eyes and turned to him. -"What?"-

-"Are you having visions?"- Sam said. He went straight to the point.

-"Wow, you get down to business quickly."- Summer said surprised that he was that straight with her. She sighed. -"Sam..."-

-"Don't you trust us? Don't you trust me?"- He said and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he had. Summer glared at him and before he could say anything else she talked.

I don't know what they are. I guess we could call it "visions". I just started having them a few weeks before Den got out of hell."- Summer said and sighed. She looked at him and she knew that she could trust in him. -"They started as dreams, nothing serious. But then one day I passed out in the shower, I guess that was the first time I had one awake, but I didn't remember anything when I woke up. Then I had my first real vision while I was awake, and it wasn't nice."-

-"I know what you are talking about, I used to have visions too, you know."- Sam said and got closer to her. -"What do you see?"- He asked her as he stood in front of the table where she was sitting.

-"That's the thing. All I see is related with this, with the Apocalypse."- She said and looked at Sam who had a shocked face in his face. -"I don't see people dying, I wish I would..."- She said and took a deep breath, this wasn't easy. -"I see what seal is going to be next. Sometimes there are more than one and I feel like my head is gonna exploded."- She said and sighed in frustration. Sam had moved between her legs to be closer to her, he was waiting for her to finish. -"But now, I'm having visions about Anna? What is this supposed to mean? I don't get it anymore Sam. I don't know what the hell to do anymore."- She said and Sam hugged her without another word. He has gone through this, he knew how she felt.

-"Summer..."- He said and stood back to watched her face. -"You're not alone ok?"- He said while he held her face in both of his hands.

Dean wanted to talk with his brother and Summer to see if they had found out something, so he left Ruby with Anna. He went upstairs and found Summer and Sam extremely close. Sam was holding Summer's face and they were looking at each other. Dean didn't like this so he cleared his throat to get their attention. -"So, what did I miss?"-

Sam looked at Summer, he wanted her to be sure that he was not talking at least she wanted to. Summer understood the message and smiled. She got off the table and turned to Dean. -"A lot. Sam and I had a heart-to-heart moment. One of those he always is asking to have."- She said and grinned at both brothers. -"Seriously, Sam has to tell you a few things that we talked about but not now."- She said and took a few papers from the table. -"Let's talk about Anna. But first where's Bobby?"- She asked. They haven't seen the old man since they arrived.

-"The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it."- Dean said while he stood closer to her.

-"He's working a job?"- Sam asked from the corner where he was standing.

-"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap."- Dean said and looked at the papers Summer had in her hand.

-"Now that's seared in my brain."- Sam said while frowning.

-"And I'm scared for life."- She said.

Dean smiled at both of them. -"What did you find on Anna?"-

-"Uh, not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton - a church deacon and a housewife."- Summer said reading. -"But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first. When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."- Summer said looking at both brothers.

-"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?"- Dean said with a smirk on his face.

-"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again."- Sam said to his brother.

-"That's awkward."- She said and made a disgusted face. -"Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad. But then she got better and grew up normal."-

-"Until now. So, what's she hiding?"- Dean asked them.

-"Why don't you just ask me to my face?"- Anna said appearing in the room.

-"Nice job watching her."- Dean said to Ruby.

-"I'm watching her."- The demons answered as she stood behind the girl.

-"No, she's right."- Summer said and crossed her arms across her chest. -" Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?"- She didn't trust this girl one bit.

-"About what?"-

-"The angels said you were guilty of something, and hey, I know they are morons, I've been around them for a long time now. But, why would they say that?"- Summer asked her.

-"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."- Anna said to her. She knew that Summer didn't trust her that much.

-"Okay. Then let's find out."- Sam said.

-"How?"- Both Summer and Anna asked at the same time.

* * *

Sam decided that it was a good idea to asked Pamela for help, the psychic that had helped them when Dean got out of hell. Summer already knew her because of Booby. Dean went to look for her, leaving Sam, Summer and Ruby with Anna.

-"We're here!"- Dean shouted coming downstairs.

-"Pamela hey!"- Sam greeted her.

"Sam? Sam, is that you?"- She asked while she tried to feel everything around her with her hands.

-"I'm right here."- He said and stood in front of her.

-"Oh."- She said and kept touching his face. -"Know how I can tell?"- She grabbed Sam's ass. -"That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing."- She said and laughed. -"Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack."- She said and laughed again. Summer couldn't stop herself this time and laughed too. -"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most"- Pamela said and got closer to Summer. -"Summer Sullivan? Oh my God."- She said and hugged the hunter.

-"Pamela...I can't believe it"- Summer said while she returned the hugged. -"I'm so glad you're here, we gotta talk"-

-"Sure thing, whatever you want."- She said and smiled at Summer, she then turned to the girl. -"Hey, Anna How are you? I'm Pamela. Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."-

-"Oh. That's nice of you."- Anna said to the psychic.

-"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can take over an angel, I'm taking it."- Pamela said while grabbing Anna's hands.

-"Why?"- Anna asked her confused.

-"They stole something from me."- She said as she took her sunglasses off and showed her white eyes. -"Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?"- She said and laughed with Anna. -"Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm?"- She started walking with Anna toward the panic room.

Once they were inside the panic room, Anna lied down on the bed and Pamela was sitting next to her. Dean was sitting inside the panic room with Summer standing next to him and Sam and Ruby were outside the room, watching from the door.

-"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"- Pamela said to Anna.

-"I can hear you."- Anna answered with her eyes closed.

-"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"- Pamela asked her. Summer watched carefully.

-"I don't know. I just did."- Anna answered in a calm voice.

-"Your father... What's his name?"- Pamela asked, letting the other question for later.

-"Rich Milton"- Anna said quickly.

-"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."- Pamela asked again,

-"I don't want to."- Anna said with a voice no so calm. Summer quickly looked at her face, she seemed to be in peace.

-"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need."- Pamela tried to make her feel safe.

-"No."- Anna said and turned her head to one side. Just when Anna did this, Summer started feeling a headache and grabbed her head.

-"Hey, are you ok?"- Dean asked her. Summer nodded and tried to control her senses

-"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"- Pamela kept asking.

-"No. no! No. No!"- Anna said while she moved around in bed, the lamp broke and Anna lifted herself from bed. Summer couldn't control it anymore and felt to her knees grabbing her head.

-"Hey."- Dean said and got next to her, Sam was on the other side of her.

-"Calm down."- Pamela said to Anna while she kept an eye on Summer, whose nose was bleeding.

-"He's gonna kill me!"- Anna screamed over and over.

-"Make it stop, make it stop!"- Summer yelled at the top of her lungs. As Anna got more hysterical, Summer's headache was worse. Sam and Dean didn't know what to do and kept looking at Pamela for help.

-"Anna, you're safe. Calm down."- Pamela said over and over trying to calm her down. -"Summer?"- Pamela asked her but Summer kept holding onto her head and yelling to make the pain stop.

-"He's gonna kill me!"- Anna shouted even louder than before, making the door of the room close by itself and breaking more lamps. At this point Summer let out a scream full of pain, she couldn't hold it anymore.

-"Anna?"- Pamela asked her.

Dean realized that Summer was suffering as Anna got more and more hysterical, so he stood up and got closer to Anna, to calmed her down, but she just threw him across the room. Summer was still screaming and shaking in Sam's arms, so Pamela decided to wake Anna up.

-"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?"- Pamela asked her. As Anna woke up Summer calmed down and closed her eyes tight, not moving from Sam's arms. Dean stood up and went next to her.

-"Are you ok?"- He asked her but Summer didn't move. Dean took her from Sam arms and Summer didn't complain, she didn't care with who she was with now, she just needed to calm down.

-"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot."- Anna said and looked around. -"I remember now."-

-"Remember what?"- Sam asked her. He kept glancing at Summer who was now in his brother's arms. Dean kept telling her that it was ok but Summer didn't answer.

-"Who I am."- Anna said.

For the first time since everything started Summer looked at Anna. She wanted to know who Anna was but she had a feeling that she already knew. -"Who are you?"- She said and both brothers looked at her because of her harsh tone.

-"I'm an angel."- Anna said smiling at her.

* * *

Summer groaned and stood up from where she was with Dean on the floor. She left the room without another word, she knew that Anna was an angel, she could feel it somehow. She went upstairs and walked past Ruby. She needed to make a call, she needed to talk with him, Anna wasn't a seal, why was Summer feeling this way around her? She opened her phone and dialed his number, because she just couldn't call him like always, everyone would listen. She waited and waited but he never picked up, she sighed and threw her cellphone across the room.

-"Hey, you are ok?"- Dean asked her when he heard the noise.

-"No!"- Summer yelled. -"I'm far from ok."- She said and Anna showed up in the room. Summer looked at her with angry eyes; she wanted to beat the hell out of her.

-"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others"- Anna said to her and everyone that was in the room.

-"I don't find that very reassuring."- Ruby said to her.

-"Neither do I."- Pamela agreed with the demon.

-"Who the hell are you and why am I having this crazy shit go on while I'm around you?"- Summer yelled at her. She was angry, in pain and tired.

Anna looked at her and gave her a look that meant that she couldn't answer her in front of everyone. -"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?"- She asked not paying attention to Summer.

-"You're not gonna answer me?"- Summer said getting more frustrated by the minute.

-"They and I...we, we were kind of in the same foxhole."- She said still no answering to Summer.

-"Freaking angels and your secrets. You can all go to hell."- Summer said finally realizing why she wasn't answering.

-"Summer..."- Anna started but Summer turned around and stormed out the room. Ruby went behind her.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Dean started talking again. -"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?"- He asked, referring to Uriel and Castiel.

-"Try the other way around."- Anna said and smiled a little.

But now they want to kill you?"- Pamela asked her.

-"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head. I disobeyed... Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."- Anna said to the three of them.

-"Meaning?"- Dean asked. He wanted to know more about her, but he also wanted to go outside with Summer and asked her what was going on.

-"She fell to earth, became human."- Pamela said, understanding quickly.

-"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?"- Sam asked surprised.

-"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt."- Anna took a deep breath. -"I ripped out my grace."- Anna finished

-"Come again?"- Dean asked.

-"My grace. It's...energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."- Anna said and kept telling them her story.

Summer was walking outside trying to calm herself down. She never wanted more answers than right now; she was tired of all of this. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and turned around to find Ruby. -"What do you want bitch?"- She said and rolled her eyes. -"Just because Dean is treating you right doesn't mean that I have to."-

-"So it's true."- Ruby said and smiled at her. -"You and your abilities, what else can you do?"-

-"It's not of your damn business."- Summer said and turned around to leave.

-"You know what this means right.?"- Ruby asked and smirked. -"It's true, everything that has been said in hell, it's true. I can't believe it."-

-"So, you know a lot uh? I thought you were on our side, do you want me to go dark?"- Summer said and crossed her arms.

-"That's up to you. What I mean is that you are in serious trouble. You might be working for heaven, but hell is not gonna take much longer to come and get you."-

-"I'm waiting."- Summer said and got closer to the demon. -"You sure know what I am capable of."-

Ruby didn't flinch; she just looked at her without losing her smile. -"So, do you have wings or not?"-

-"I'm not an angel moron."- Summer said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ruby's smirk grew wider. -"How sure you are of that?"-

Summer stood there with her mouth closed. She wasn't an angel or anything like that, right? Ruby was just trying to play with her head that was all. Summer shook her head and left the demon alone in the backyard; she went inside and found out about the plan. They had to get Anna's grace back and that wasn't going to be easy. Sam thought that her grace might be in Kentucky but that was still a full state away. It was late at night and Summer was lying on one of Bobby's couch looking at the ceiling.

She was scared about everything that was happening at her, but what she was afraid the most was the intense feeling she get every time any of the Winchesters got close to her. The feelings were not the same and she knew it, but she didn't know what she felt for Dean and Sam. She was sure as hell that she wasn't letting any demon or angels hurt them, she'd rather die first.

Suddenly she heard the Impala and she stood up, maybe talking with Dean will be a good idea. She went to the window and saw Dean talking with Anna, yeah she hated her even more. She never liked this girl, not even from the beginning and now that she was an angel she hated her more. But something about her being with Dean made Summer ten times more furious, she didn't understand why. Dean was free to do whatever he wanted, she never had anything with him, and she never felt more than friendship and a little physical attraction to him, but she felt that with anyone that had a penis. She even thought that Sam was hot, but he was more the brotherly type, she couldn't imagine herself fucking Sam, now Dean on the other hand...

-"How are you?"- Gabriel said from behind her.

Summer jumped at the sound of turned around scared and looked at him. -"What are you doing here? I've been calling you but you never pick up."- She said and looked around. -"You can't be here, someone might see you."-

-"I can take care of myself you know."- He said and rolled his eyes. -"How's everything?"- He asked her, although he knew the answer.

-"Are you kidding me? I'm dying here, hell I almost died today."- Summer said and glared at him. -"I had the worst headache ever, and it wasn't because of a seal, it was all about this girl Anna, who is an angel by the way."- She glared at him.

-"I know."- He said and sighed. -"Can I ask you a favor?"- He said.

Summer looked surprised. -"Are you seriously asking me something? Not demanding?"-

-"Summer this is dangerous, ok? This goes beyond my job of protecting you."- He said and looked at her eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and locked eyes with her. -"Alastair is dangerous, I don't want you close to him, he wants you too ok? Castiel and Uriel are gonna do their job but they don't care what happens to you, as soon as you're alive the rest doesn't matter."- Gabriel said and looked around before locking eyes with her again. -"Alastair is a master when it comes to torture, trust me when I say, you don't wanna cross in his way. I sent you here to do a job but I never thought he was going to be after this, so what I'm asking you to do is to leave."-

Summer looked even more surprise. -"You want me to leave Dean and Sam here?"-

-"Summer, Alaistair doesn't want them, he wants Anna, you are in terrible danger right now, leave, please, leave."-

Summer didn't know what to say but she knew that Gabriel really meant what he said, he was worried about her. There was a noise and the door opened, letting Sam, Dean and Anna inside. When Summer turned around she realized that she was alone again, he had left.

-"Were you talking alone?"- Sam asked her as they get inside.

-"No, she was talking with an angel."- Anna said, feeling the presence of one of her brothers.

-"What? Was it Cas? Or Uriel?"- Dean asked her as he entered the room..

-"No. It was another angel, I can't really feel who it was, but it was here."- Anna answered for Summer.

Sam and Dean both looked at Summer, they were hidden from angels, there was no angel that could find them unless they call them. -"Hey, I didn't sell us out, ok? Who are you gonna trust, this angel girl that you've just met or me?"- Summer asked, obviously angry that Anna had said that. They weren't supposed to know.

Sam and Dean looked at each other than at Anna, -"I didn't lie, it's the truth."- The angel looked at both brothers and then at Summer. -"And yeah, we are still hidden from angels."-

Sam and Dean looked at Summer again, -"Summer, did you call an angel?"- Sam asked her and Dean just looked at her.

-"You trust her?"- Summer yelled at both brothers. -"I can't believe it, if I have wanted to sell us out, I would have called Cas or Uriel, don't you think?"- She said and neither of the Winchesters answered her. -"I'm so leaving."- She said and started walking toward the door.

-"Summer wait."- Dean called for her.

-"What? You obviously don't trust me anymore, so why should I stay?"- She said and looked at him in the eyes.

-"No one said that we didn't trust you ok? It's just that Anna is an angels and she can feel others angels"- Dean said and looked around, asking his brothers for help. -"But you know other angels, so I gotta ask you, did you call someone? Are we safe here?"- He said and looked her in the eyes.

-"Do you trust me?"- She said.

-"Summer..."- Dean started but Summer cut him off.

-"No, I asked you something. Who do you believe? Anna or me?"- She asked but was interrupted by Ruby.

-"This is not the right time for this; Sam said that he might have found her grace, so we gotta go."- Ruby said and then looked at Dean and Sam. .-"I was here all the time, she was talking with me, there was no angel here."- She said and looked at Anna, waiting for her to say something about it.

Summer looked shocked, did she just save her? -"Yeah, and by the way, I didn't need your help bitch!"- She said and left the room. That was close, Anna hasn't been in Heaven for a few years now, and she didn't know the orders. No one was supposed to know that the Archangel Gabriel was her guardian angel, not even the Winchesters that knew about the angels' deal.

* * *

They were going to Kentucky and Dean was driving. Sam was beside him and the three girls were in the backseat. Dean looked at the back in the rear-view mirror and laughed.

-"What?"- Summer asked him, still a little angry at them.

-"Nothing. It's just an angel and a demon riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke... Or a penthouse forum letter."- Dean joked.

-"Dude...Reality..."- Sam said pointing to the rear-view mirror. -"Porn."- He finished.

-"You call this reality?"- Dean said and continuing driving.

They went to where the grace has fallen and there was a beautiful tree in the middle of a park. They all went closer to the tree and Anna put her hand on it, she sighed and took a few steps back, but before she could say anything, Summer talked.

-"It's not here"- She said and everyone looked at her.

-"What? How can you know that?"- Dean asked her but before she answered Anna talked.

-"She is right. It's not here anymore, someone took it."-

-"How could you know that?"- Dean asked her and Summer shrugged. She didn't know and she wasn't going to say something that would make them doubt about her.

They returned to Bobby's and were trying to think a way out. They didn't know what to do and Ruby was freaking out about angels and demons and she got in a fight with Dean. Summer wasn't really paying attention and was thinking about what Gabriel had told her, he seemed truly worried about her. But she just couldn't leave the boys alone with heaven and hell on their asses. She sighed and turned to watch Anna, she didn't like the angel at all, but she had a feeling that she had to help her. She was going to say something when Anna talked.

-"Um...guys? The angels are talking again."- She said out loud. She had her head turned to one side, paying attention at what the angels were saying.

-"What are they saying?"- Sam asked her.

-"It's weird... Like a recording that says, we'll find Anna, Summer Sullivan would lead us to her."- She said and looked at the hunter.

Summer snapped her head up when she heard her name and what Anna had said. Everyone was looking at her, and she didn't know what to do or say.

-"What?"- Dean shouted at her.

-"I don't know what she is talking about ok? I would never sell us out."- She said and then thought about it. -"I know angels ok, but I haven't talked with any of them."- She said and then thought about Gabriel, but he would never betray her. Sure, he could find her anywhere because she had some kind of bound with him but he was her friend.

-"Summer, you do realize that if you talked with any of your angels buddy we're done right?"- Dean said getting a little angry with her.

Summer knew that she had talked with an angel, but the fact that Sam and Dean didn't believe her hurt. -"Ok, same question that I asked before, who are you gonna believe guys, Anna or me?"- She said and looked at both Winchesters.

-"Summer sorry but..."- Sam started but Dean cut him off.

-"Anna."- He said looking at her.

Summer looked him back and nodded once. -"Fair enough. I'm leaving."- She said and started grabbing her things.

Sam looked at Dean, he wasn't sure if they should let Summer leave. -"Summer can you wait?"- He said to her.

-"No."- She said with her bag in her hand. -"I'm done here. Now, when you do find that you were wrong, don't come to look for me ok?"- She said and put her bag on her shoulder. -"See ya"- She said as she left the room.

Sam stood there thinking, he didn't know if this girl Anna was one to trust, and he knew Summer, she wouldn't do something like that. His brother on the other hand trusted way too much in this girl. Sam sighed, there was nothing he could do about it, Summer had already left.

* * *

Summer was driving around in her car trying to calm herself, she still couldn't believe that the Winchesters had trusted Anna over herself. Yeah sure, she had talked with Gabriel, but he wasn't like any other angel, he wasn't going to talk. She was hurt; as much as she wanted deny it. As she was driving, Gabriel showed up next to her, scaring the hell out of her. She sighed as she regained the control of the car.

-"You scared me moron."- She said as she looked at him. Gabriel had a serious expression in his face and he was looking at the front. -"What is it?"- She asked him.

-"The Winchesters are in trouble. The angels are going behind them and their demon friend sold them out."- He said and sighed. -"I really shouldn't be telling you this because I wanted you out, and I knew that If I told you, you're would go to help them."-

Summer gripped the steering wheel; she didn't want them to be hurt. -"I wouldn't be so sure about that."-

-"You know that you're gonna go to help them. And for your information, Anna didn't lie. Angels were saying that, but of course I didn't say shit."- He smirked at her in the last part of his sentence.

-"Still, they should trust in me, but they didn't."- She said and sighed like the thousandth time that day. -"What do I have to do?"- She asked him.

-"Can't you just leave?"- He asked as he looked at her. Summer looked him back and smiled at him, he knew that she wouldn't leave them. -"I guess not."- He said and grabbed his head with both hands. -"I think that you should just show up and win some time, I'll try to help you with something."-

-"Ok."- Summer said and turned around the car to go back to Bobby's.

Back at Bobby's house, Dean was sleeping after having sex with Anna, and Uriel showed up in his dream. -"Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes."- Uriel said

-"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"- Dean answered.

-"It's the only way we could chat... Since you're hiding like cowards."- Uriel said and looked around the room.

-"I thought that Summer would lead you guys to us."- He said and crossed his arms across his chest, he couldn't believe what she had done, he knew that she had another angel friend.

-"Yeah, that bitch didn't talk. And her angel buddy wasn't just gonna sell her out, he has a weak spot for her."-

-"So you're telling me that Summer didn't talk?"- Dean asked surprised. Damn, he was seriously screwed if she hadn't talked and he had treated her like a traitor.

-"Nah, she's too honest."- He said and put his hands in his pants pockets. -"Time's up, boy. We want the girl."-

Dean was still thinking about the fact that Summer hadn't sold them out and that he didn't believe in her, when Uriel talked. -"Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now."- Dean lied, trying to make them sound strong.

-"That would be a neat trick, considering..."- Uriel said as he took out a necklace from his shirt. -"...I have her grace right here. We can't let hell get their hooks into her."-

-"Then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?"- He asked confused about the fact that having another angel fighting with them was a good thing. Why didn't they want her?

-"She committed a serious crime." Uriel told him and when Dean talked about the fact of Anna thinking of herself Uriel answered him. -"This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically."-

-"Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper."- Dean said defending Anna.

Uriel smiled. -"No. There's more..."- Uriel said as he looked at Dean. -"You cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did."-

-"What do you care? You're junk less down there, right? Like a ken doll?"-

-"Ooh."- Uriel laughed. -" Well, it's your last chance. Give us the girl, or -"- Uriel started but Dean cut him off.

-"Or what? What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing."- Dean challenged him.

-"Try me."- Uriel said and Dean didn't move. -"This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced."-

-"What the hell? Go ahead and do it."- Dean said and didn't move, he was waiting for Uriel to do something. When Uriel started walking in his direction, he swallowed and took a deep breath.

-"You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?"- Uriel said when Dean didn't flinch.

-"What can I say? I don't break easy."- Dean said with a little smile on his face.

-"Oh, yes...you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure."- Uriel said and Dean looked at him. -"Maybe with Sam."- Uriel said from behind Dean and he could see him tense. -"Or maybe even Summer."- He said and Dean turned around to look at him. Yeah, Uriel had found Dean's weak spot.

* * *

Summer was walking toward Bobbby's, to help the boys. She knew that the angels had found them because Gabriel told her, so she had to get there in time before it was too late. As she was about to enter in one of the many garages Bobby had, she heard someone talking. The angels were there. Uriel and Castiel had their backs to her, and she could see the boys and Anna in the back. She sighed and as she was about to enter the room she saw Anna kissing Dean.

-"You did the best you could. I forgive you."- Anna said to Dean. Summer rolled her eyes, she didn't believe in Anna, she was too good, and of course she would forgive Dean, he hadn't done anything wrong. -"Okay. No more tricks, no more running. I'm ready."- She said to Uriel and Castiel.

-"I'm sorry."- Castiel said to her.

No. you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."- Anna said to him. -"But I get it, orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick"- She said.

Summer decided that this was probably the best moment to make her big appearance. -"Hey guys!"- Summer greeted and both angels turned to see her. -"I didn't know that you were coming"- She said and looked at the other three persons in the room. -"Maybe we can have a party now."-

-"Summer, this has nothing to do with you. Leave."- Castiel said.

Uriel turned around and glanced at Dean, -"Yeah leave, before I decided that you're not worth it anymore."- He said and when he saw Dean's reaction he smirked.

-"Yeah, thing is, I don't wanna."- She said and earned a dirty look from both angels. -"Look, I have been having these crappy visions because of you, and now that I get this vision about this girl, where I have to save her, you want to kill her? No way."-

-"Summer it's an order ok? I don't want to repeat it."- Uriel said.

Summer let out a short laugh. -"You think you can boss me around?"- She said to him. She walked past them and stood next to Anna. -"I work for heaven, but not for you morons."- She said and just when Uriel was about to talk she continued. -"I honestly don't care what you think, so if you want Anna, you'll have to get through me."- She said and crossed her arms. She wasn't moving.

-"You might have a guardian angel but I don't care, if I have to drag your ass out of here I'll do it, so you bett..."- Uriel said but before he could finish Alastair showed up from behind the Winchesters. He walked in with two more demons holding Ruby.

-"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girls head."- Alastair said to the angels.

-"How dare you come in this room... You pussing sore?"- Uriel said walking in front of the boys. The Winchesters and Anna moved to one side but Summer remained at Uriel's side.

-"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."- Alastair answered back.

-"Turn around and walk away now."- Castiel said standing next to Uriel and in front of Summer.

-"Sure. Just give us the girls. We'll make sure she..."- He said pointing at Anna. -"...gets punished good and proper."- and then turned to Summer. -"And she...well you know what we want her for."-

Before Summer could say something Castiel stood in front of her in a protective way. -"Stay away from her."- He said and look at the demon. -"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... Or we lay you to waste."-

-"Think I'll take my chances."- Alastair said.

Castiel moved Summer to one side and the angels got in a fight with the demons. Uriel exorcised the two of them while Castiel tried to exorcise Alastair but he couldn't.

-"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?"- Alastair said and punched the angel in the face. He got down next to Castiel and grabbed him by the coat. -"Potestas inferna, me confirma."- He said three times before he was hit by Summer from the back with a pole.

Alastair left Castiel and stood up, turned around to face Summer. -"Summer dear, I always loved your enthusiasm."- He said and before Dean and Sam could move to helped her, he made them fly against the wall. -"You and me are gonna be such good friends."- He said and grabbed her by the hair.

When everyone was distracted, Anna took the opportunity and went to where Uriel was to grabbed the necklace, that had her grace from his neck. She broke it against the floor and the white smoke went into her body. Suddenly she fell to the floor on her knees. -"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!"- She kept repeating over and over until a bright light came out of her and made her disappear with Alastair.

The guys stood up and went to the middle of the room with the angels. -"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna.. Unless, of course, you're scared."- Dean said to Uriel and Castiel.

-"This isn't over..."- Uriel said and went to get closer to Dean, but Castiel stopped him. -"And you..."- He said pointing to Summer. -"you and I are gonna talk, you made a promise, you have to..."- He said but Castiel cut him off.

-"Are you ok?"- He asked her and Summer nodded. -"Good, go to find him, I'm sure you have to talk."- He said and then, both angels disappeared.

-"You okay?"- Sam asked her but Summer never answered him.

-"I gotta go"- She said and turned around to leave.

-"Summer wait..."- Dean said but she never let him talked.

-"No Dean, I don't wanna hear it. I'm glad your girlfriend is safe, but that's it."- She said and was about to leave when Sam spoke.

-"Just wait five seconds ok?"- He said and Summer rolled her eyes.

-"I'm waiting."- She said.

-"Ruby can you leave us alone?"- He said and the demon glared at him.

-"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking."- She said and left.

-"So?"- Summer asked with her arms crossed.

-"We're sorry ok? I know that we should have believed you but..."-

-"No, no buts Sam. I'm tired ok? I always come here to help you guys but you don't even trust me? All that is necessary is a pretty girl saying that I'm lying and that's it? Yeah well, eat me."- She said and looked at Dean in the eyes, he hadn't even talked. -"Don't come back to look for me, ok? We're done."- She said and turned around to leave, than she stopped and sighed. -"I'm still glad that you're both ok."-

When Summer left both Winchester knew that there was no way out of this. She was pissed and she wasn't gonna come back. Dean sighed and grabbed his head, he didn't just lose Anna, he also lost Summer.

Summer got into her car and saw Gabriel next to her. -"I'm done with them. Tell me what I have to do now."- She said and he smiled at her. -"But first thing, let's get the hell out of here."- She said and left, not even looking once back at where she was leaving them. She was seriously done this time.

* * *

So? I know that I'm mean and that they are apart but I like when things go bad! LOL...next chapter is gonna get so much better! ENJOY! Oh and please... **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**! :D

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...


	6. A glance into the past

Hey people! New chapter, I hope you enjoy it, there is a little about Summer's past, no so much of the hot Winchesters :( You are gonna know a little about Adam, trust me, in my mind HE IS HOT! ;D Thanks again to Taylor, who corrected my mistakes! You rock girl!

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**! :) I love my new reviews...

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

The Apocalypse was getting closer by the minute and more and more seals were being open. Not even all the hunters in the world were enough to stop it, they were screwed. Summer Sullivan was one of the best, everyone knew that, and she was important in this fight. She has been trying to stop seals nonstop and has gotten herself hurt more than once. After her last meeting with the Winchester she hasn't heard anything from them, probably because she never picked up the phone when they called.

She was tired about the hunts she had done, and pretty hurt. She was a little slow because of this, and wanted to take a break, but that wasn't possible. Every week she met with Gabriel and he gave her the leads for the next hunt. She had a new hunt in Nebraska and couldn't just put the hunt to one side and rest, this was probably a ghost that was killing people, and Summer will be damned before she let anyone else get hurt.

She got into the driver seat and almost died during the ride because she almost fell asleep against the steering wheel, but thanks to Gabriel, her angel, she was alive. Summer was extremely tired because of the pain killers she had taken, and was pretty hurt to be driving, but the hunt needed to be done. When Summer arrived, it was the morning, she should have been there sooner but she couldn't drive any faster.

Summer got into the house and saw that it was a normal house with three bedroom and two baths. She looked everywhere and everything seemed normal, but in the kitchen there was an empty piece of wall that was different to the rest of it. Summer knocked on it and it was hollow. She took her EMF out and started walking toward one of the bedrooms where the EMF went crazy, but it was because of the power lines that were close. Her best guess was a ghost, but she had to make sure before the new family arrived the next day.

That night Summer decided to sleep in her car, because there was no way in hell she was going to sleep in the "haunted" house. Of course, she could handle ghosts but sleeping with one of them near you was a different story. Summer got into the backseat to be more comfortable and checked her stiches on her side; she had been stabbed by a demon in one of her last hunts. They were ok, they hurt like hell, but they were ok. She sighed and put her shirt down, she looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror, and she looked like crap. One of her eyes was black all around it, she had a big bruise in her right cheek, right under the eye, and her lips were dry and swollen. As Summer lied down a million thoughts were running on her head, being like this brought a lot of memories to her, she was a hunter after all, but even after all these years she kept thinking about when her dad beat her up. Those were the worst moments in her life.

Summer was only six years old when her dad beat her up for the first time, she could still remember everything. She had always known about hunting, and she was a pretty curious kid, so one day when her dad left she got into his room and started looking through his things. Unfortunately he had forgotten something so he came back and found Summer looking through his stuff. He got pissed and jerked her up from the floor and slapped her across the face so hard, that she ended up in the floor again. He told her that if he ever found her in his stuff again she was going to get it bad. Summer never got into his bedroom but that didn't stop the beatings, because every time he was mad about something, she was the one to suffer. He blamed her for her mother's death and for all the bad things that happened to them.

She closed her eyes as the memory flew to her mind, her father seriously hated her, he didn't believe in her, and he was pretty sure that his wife was dead because of her own daughter, and truth to be told, Summer believed it too. She had spent fifteen years with him, but one day she couldn't bear it anymore and left. She still remembered that day, that week. She smiled to herself thinking of him, of Adam. God she missed him these days, because even when she had no hope left, no faith, he always made her stay positive. Yeah right, positive in Summer's life was dying without being tortured like hell, and not coming back as a vengeful spirit.

She opened her eyes and started at the roof of her beloved car, this car had way too many memories, and specifically the backseat were she was lying. This car had been given to her by him. It was his car, and in his "testament", which was a napkin, he wrote that he wanted her to have his car. She still remember the day when he wrote it, it was the first time she met him.

_11 years ago…_

_Summer was tired of her dad, she has had enough of him in one day, and he was drunk again. Unfortunately her brother wasn't home so if she was there, she was going to get it bad. That's why Summer decided to leave her house around 9, when he passed out on the couch. She went to a bar that wasn't far from her house, everyone there knew her, and they knew her father too, they knew what he did, so they didn't ask her anything. Once inside she looked around the room and saw a few familiar faces, the bar wasn't too crowded, it was going to be an easy night and she didn't have to talk with anybody. She sat in a table and a waitress brought her a drink, she wasn't supposed to drink but everyone there knew she could use it, so they let her in without an ID and they let her drink, but not too much._

_Summer spent two hours sitting there and just drinking, she just needed to relax for a while. She looked up and saw a boy, couldn't be much older than 20, sitting at the bar. He was looking at her but she didn't pay a lot of attention, there were a lot of guys that wanted to get into her pants, and in that area, she was a little inexperienced. She kept looking around when she saw the guy sitting in front of her with a big smirk on his face._

_-"You're not 21."- He said and he smiled at her. He had a beer in his hand and the other was on the back of the chair._

_Summer's eyes were open wide, how could he know? It was obviously that she wasn't 21 but if she was there, she had to, so no one asked questions. She swallowed and blinked a few times, he was still smiling. She had to admit that he had a great smile and he was handsome as hell, but he was just a guy. Summer realized that she was staring so she cleared her throat. -"What? Are you psychic?"- She asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_He let out a short laugh. -"Sure. Let me tell you more, I know what you're thinking right now."- He said as he sat more comfortable in the chair._

_Summer looked at him with an amused expression on her face. -"Please, tell me."-_

_-"Oh my god, this son of a bitch is hot."- He said and winked at her._

_Summer laughed, she actually did. That was new. -"Really? That's all you got."- She said and looked at him with an amused expression and he just kept smiling. -"Cocky much?"- She asked him and he nodded. -"Well, let me tell you something buddy..."-_

_-"Adam."- He interrupted her._

_-"Adam."- Summer corrected herself. -"I'm not that kind of girl."- She said._

_Adam frowned. -"What kind of girl are we talking about?"- He asked her with his face full of confusion._

_Summer glared at him. -"You know, the ones that fall to your feet as soon as you tell them a line like that, and show them a big smile."- She said and got closer to him, smiling. -"I'm not one of those, so back off."- She said and got serious._

_Adam couldn't take the smile off his face, he was having fun. -"Ok, my bad. Let me start again."- He said and stood up. He walked a few steps away from the table and came back. -"Hi."- He said stretching his hand, which she didn't take. -"My name is Adam, I'm new in town, is this seat taken?"- He asked her._

_-"Yes."- She growled at him and he just laughed._

_Adam sat again in front of her and she leaned on her chair. -"Ok, what do you want? I mean you don't want the charming man, but you don't want the nice guy either. So tell me, what do you want?"- He asked her and looked her in the eyes._

_-"I want you to leave."- She said and turned her head to one side. She was next to the window so if she wanted to ignore him, looking through the window was the best option. She was looking around the parking lot not paying attention to what he said when she froze. -"Better I want that."- She said and pointed to the car parked in front of the window._

_Adam smiled and pretended that he didn't understand her. -"You want that old man?"- He said, referring to an old man that was walking toward his car with a blonde._

_-"What? NO!"- Summer exclaimed. -"I was talking about that car."- She said and pointed to a black Camaro parked there. -"It's beautiful."-_

_Adam kept smiling. -"I know, right? I didn't know you had good taste in cars."-_

_Summer turned to him and glared. -"What do you know about me? You don't even know my name."- She said and turned to look at the car._

_-"True. So what's your name?"- He asked her but she never answered. -"Ok, let's do this. Because I like you so much, I promise you that if I ever die, which can happen sooner than later, I'll let you have my car. All you have to do is tell me your name."- He said._

_Summer turned to look at him. -"That's your car?"- She asked him and he nodded. -"Well, you do have an awesome car, but I'm not telling you my name."-_

_Adam kept smiling and grabbed a napkin and a pen. He wrote something and handed it to her. -"Here"- He said._

_-"What's this?"- Summer said as she grabbed the napkin._

_-"My testament."- He shrugged. -"If something happens to me, you'll get my car. I think that you will take care of it."- He said and smiled. -"Ok, so I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you, I hope that we cross paths again sometime."- He said as he stood up. He was about to leave when she spoke._

_-"Summer."- She said and he turned around not understanding._

_-"What?"- He said as he got closer._

_Summer turned around and looked at him. -"My name is Summer."- She said and saw him smiling. -"And if something happens to you I'm so getting that car."-She said pointing at the window. -" '69, right?"- She asked and he nodded. -"Cool."-_

_Adam laughed. -"Ok, keep that napkin, don't lose it."- He said and turned around. -"See ya around Summer."- He said and left._

_Summer turned around to look through the window, she saw him as he got closer to the car. When he was about to get in, he looked at her and winked. Summer smiled and watched him as he left. Who was this guy? She didn't know, but she liked him already._

Summer was smiling as she remembered the first time she met him. He was a cocky son of a bitch but he did keep his word and leave her his car. He even taught her to drive. This car was the only thing she had of him; it was his most loved possession. It was a black car with two white lines on the hood. This car was badass as hell, not as much as the Impala, but she loved it, she loved her. With that memory in her head she fell asleep, of course having dreams about him that night, which later became nightmares.

* * *

The next morning when Summer woke up, with a terrible pain on her back, she saw a car approaching and cursed to herself. She got out of the car as the car parked next to her. -"Morning."- was all Summer could think of.

-"Morning."- One of the men answered her. -"Who are you?"- He asked her.

Summer saw that it was a family, with two kids, that were moving to this house. -"I'm Summer."- She said and saw the look the guy was giving her. She looked like crap and not very trustworthy. -"I know that I look like Rocky, but it's nothing, trust me."- She said and looked at the other members. -"Do you live here?"-

-"Yeah."- The woman said. -"We've just moved in."-

-"Uh, I thought that this house was on sale, not that it had already been sold."- Summer said thinking about her next move, when something came up in her head. -"Would you mind if I stay here for a few days, I mean, I know that you don't know me and everything, but I don't have anywhere to go."-

-"Summer right?"- The woman asked and Summer nodded. -"Look, I'm really sorry that you have nowhere to go, but like you said, we don't know you."- She answered her.

-"Right."- Summer said and looked at the ground. -"It's just that...I can't come back home."- Summer tried to sound as innocent as she could.

Before the woman could talk again, the other man spoke. -"Ok, maybe we can make a little exception."- He said raising his brows.

Summer wanted to roll her eyes at this, he was flirting with her, with a homeless girl, but she just smiled. -"Thanks."- She said to him.

-"Ted what are you doing?"- The other man asked him.

-"Oh come on Brian, she is harmless, what could she do?"- He said and smiled at Summer.

Yeah right, Summer thought. She could kill him with just moving her hand. She just smiled. -"It's for a few days, three maybe, until I can find somewhere to go."-

The woman looked at the man called Brian and he just sighed. -"Ok, I guess you can stay."- The woman told her. -"I'm Susan, this is Brian and these are my two kids, Danny and Kate"

Summer smiled and waved at them. -"Hi."- She said and turned to her car. -"Do you need a hand?"- She asked them.

-"Oh sure I do."- Ted told her, winking at her.

-"Ted, control yourself."- Susan warned him.

-"It's ok."- Summer said and turned to Brian. -"I can help you guys unload the things."- She said and started helping them.

When Summer got into the house she looked around, nothing seemed out of place. She helped them to unload some things, and then decided to go into town to ask a few questions. She told Brian and Susan that she was going to look somewhere to stay and see if she could get some money from the bank. Of course, Summer was lying, she just needed to dig a little more.

She went to a woman's place who told her about Mr. Gibson's family. He had lost his wife in childbirth and then his daughter had hung herself in the attic. Summer was lost, both women had been cremated, there was no way in hell they were the ghost. When Summer came back to the house it was already late. She got inside and met Susan at the door.

-"Hey."- Summer greeted her. -"I think I got a house in town, it's not really expensive."- Summer quickly lied. -"How's everything?"-

-"Good."- Susan said and they heard a scream.

Summer went running upstairs and met Kate in the hallway, really scared. -"What's going on?"- She asked her. Kate couldn't talk, she was shaking. -"Hey, talk to me."- Summer demanded her.

-"I don't know."- She said and then her mother came in.

-"Kate are you ok?"- She asked her.

-"No, I'm not ok, there was a ghost." She said and Summer quickly listened.

-"What? Where?"- She said and got into her room. She looked around but there was nothing. -"Where?"- She asked and Susan gave her a weird look.

-"There is no such a thing as ghosts."- Susan said to Summer but then they heard Brian calling for the dog.

Summer ran downstairs, she didn't care about anything anymore, there was something here and she had to do something. When she got downstairs there was no one, so she went outside and found Brian and Ted looking at the truck, where the words "Too late" were painted in red. Summer knew that this was bad.

-"Hey, come on, everyone inside."- She said and Brian and Ted went inside with her.

-"What's going on?"- Brian asked her.

-"There is a ghost here."- She said and earned a look from everyone in the room. -"I don't have time to explain, we have to get them out of here."- She said and went outside, everyone following her.

They looked around and all the cars had their tires slashed. They didn't have a way to leave, so Summer decided that the best choice was to get inside. -"Damn it. Come on, let's get inside again."- She said and everyone went inside.

-"A ghost?"- Brian asked her. -"You've got to be kidding."- He said.

-"No, I'm not. But I don't have time to explain. All you have to do is stay inside this circle I'm going to draw."- She said as she drew a circle of salt.

-"Salt?"- Ted said. -"I always go for the crazy ones."- He said and sighed.

Summer rolled her eyes. -"Yeah, I'm the crazy one."- She said and stood to one side looking the circle.

-"So you hunt ghosts? Like Daphne in Scooby Doo?"- Danny asked her.

Summer chuckled. -"Yeah I do."- She said and then heard a noise. She turned around and saw a girl coming out of a closet. -"Stay still everyone."- She said and raised a bar of iron. The girl was walking slowly toward the circle and she paused when she got there. Then she stepped inside and got closer.

-"I thought we were safe here."- Danny asked her and Summer looked shocked.

-"We would, if she was a ghost."- Summer said and looked at the girl. -"Go, go, go."- She said and started fighting with the ghost. She tried to grab the knife the girl had in her hands, but she couldn't. The girl hit her in the head and Summer fell unconscious on the floor. The girl grabbed her from the feet and dragged her toward the closet.

* * *

Sam and Dean were on their way to a hunt when Castiel showed up in the backseat. Dean almost lost the control of the car but he put the car back on the road. -"What the hell Cas? You can't do that"- He said as he tried to calm his breathing.

-"Something is wrong. Summer needs your help."- He said and Dean stopped the car.

-"What do you mean?"- Sam asked him as he turned in his seat.

-"Summer was on a hunt and something went wrong. She is extremely injured, and her angel is not answering."-

-"What? You are telling me that you can't reach Summer's bodyguard?"- Dean asked him.

-"I'm telling you that If I don't send you both to Nebraska right now, Summer Sullivan will be dead."- Castiel answered him.

.-"Do it."- Dean said without hesitation.

Castiel touched both their foreheads and they both appeared in front of a house, still inside of the car. They got out and Dean grabbed his gun, he wasn't sure what they would be facing, Castiel never said. As they were approaching the house they saw two men walking towards them.

-"What are you doing here? Who the hell are you?"- One of them asked the brothers.

-"The question is what are you doing here?"- Dean replied. His hand was already on his gun.

-"We live here."- The same guy answered.

-"Ok, so if you live here, have you seen a woman around here? She's in her twenties, dark hair, tall..."- Sam spoke, but he was interrupted by the other guy.

-"Summer?"- The other guy asked him.

-"Do you know her?"- Dean asked him, surprise that he knew her name.

-"Yeah, she was inside with us when this crazy girl showed up and started beating her. She said that she was a ghost, and she drew this crazy salt circle on the floor to protect us but it didn't work."- He said to Sam and Dean.

-"What do you mean it didn't work?"- Sam asked him. If Summer was hunting a ghost, the salt should work.

-"He meant that it didn't work. The bitch got inside of this crazy circle."- The other guy said.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, if the salt hadn't worked, it meant that they weren't facing a ghost, it was a human. They got into the house without a second thought and started looking around. The two men that were outside followed him inside.

-"Where was the last place where you've seen her?"- Dean asked them and the men showed them the circle on the floor.

* * *

Summer woke up and looked around her, she was on a dusty floor, and she was pretty hurt. Her whole body was sore and after the fight with that bitch she was ten times worse. She sighed; she was screwed, because they weren't anything supernatural, they were humans. Summer had to kill them to save herself, and she wasn't so sure if she could do that. First, she didn't have any weapon and second, she could barely breath, and third, because there were two. As Summer lied there, she thought about the last time she was this screwed and the first memory that showed up in her head was when she left her house. She closed her eyes and let darkness surround her; she stopped fighting for five seconds and let the past take her.

_11 years ago…_

_Summer was tired, she had had enough of her father and she couldn't even breathe in that house. Will wasn't around much, he was always hunting since he turned eighteen, and he had to leave her alone with her dad. He didn't really want to, but there was no choice. Summer had a sister, she was five years younger than her and she didn't like Summer at all. In conclusion, Summer was alone and she had to received her dad's beatings over and over and she couldn't bear it anymore._

_She packed her bag and put all she needed inside of it. She went downstairs and her dad was there, she knew that she had to face him and didn't know if she was ready. Summer took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to happened. As she imagined, her dad didn't like the idea of her leaving, because he thought that she was dangerous, and because if she left it meant that he didn't have any control over her. They got into a huge fight, and as always, Summer fought back. She ended up with a black eye, but it was pretty good, considering what she had thought first._

_When Summer left her house, she realized that she was really screwed, because she didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't mind, she was free, she was leaving her past behind her, she was finally going to live her life. It was already late, and she didn't even have a car, and as she went around a corner, there was a group of guys. She was a little afraid of what would happen, she could put up a fight, but there were like five guys. As she walked past them, they whistled but Summer tried not to pay attention._

_-"Hey sweetheart, we are talking to you."- One of them said, but Summer didn't turn. -"Hey, don't be rude."- The same man said and reached for her arm._

_Before he could grab her, Summer turned around and punched him in the face. The other four men started walking towards her, and Summer knew that there were too many for her to handle._

_-"Hey, what's your problem?"- Other guy said. -"We were just trying to be friendly."- He said as he smirked at her. The other guy got up from the floor and smiled at her. -"I know, she is a feisty one right?"-_

_-"Uh, uh."- The man that has been hit answered._

_The men walked toward her and cornered her against the wall. Summer was losing and she knew it, but she wasn't going to give up easily. As one of the men was going to grab her, she heard a shout._

_-"Hey, back off."- The man said, and as the men turned around Summer saw Adam, the guy from the other night._

_-"Buddy, this is not your business."- One of the men said._

_-"Back off."- Adam growled as he aimed his gun at the group. They backed off, and let Summer move._

_Summer walked toward Adam slowly, afraid that if she moved fast something might happen. When Summer was next to him, she looked up at him and he looked back at her. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he got pissed and Summer didn't understand why. He looked back at the group, without putting his gun down. -"Did they do this to you?"- He asked her and Summer was confused at first, but then understood that he meant for the black eye. Summer shook her head. Adam sighed and slowly put his gun down. -"If you come near her again, I will make a new hole in all of you."- He said and turned to Summer. -"Let's go."- He said and put a hand on her back and led her to the car._

_Summer got into the car, the beautiful Camaro, and didn't say anything as Adam drove. She looked out of the window, not knowing what to do or say. Then she thought that she should thank him, after all he had saved her. -"Thanks."- She said and looked at him._

_Adam smiled. -"Not problem."- He said and looked at her, still smiling. -"So, where to?"- He asked her._

_Summer understood that he meant where she was going, but truth was that she didn't have anywhere to go. -"I don't know."- She said and looked back at the window._

_-"What? Where is your house?"- He asked her and then noticed the bag she had with her. -"Are you running from home?"- He asked her and got a little mad about that, this girl who had a chance to have a home was leaving it behind. -"Why? It's because of your boyfriend or something?"- He asked her, getting angrier by the minute, but then it hit him. The black eye. -"Who did that?"- He asked her in a calm voice, still angry about someone hitting a girl._

_-"It doesn't matter. I'm fine now."- She said and looked at him. -"Do you think that...that you could take me to South Dakota?"- She asked him._

_Adam looked back at her. -"Sure, I'm not going too far from there."- He said and then looked back at her. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her and Summer nodded. -"You know, it doesn't matter that we don't know very much, if you need anything, just ask me."- He said and smiled at her._

_Summer nodded. -"I'm fifteen."- She said and looked back at him waiting for his answer._

_Adam laughed. -"Really?"- He said and keep laughing. -"So, I am gonna finally know more about you?"- He asked her with an amused expression on his face._

_-"Yeah, but you're not an old man right?"- She asked him, teasing him a little bit._

_Adam frowned at her. -"I'm nineteen sweetheart."- He said and kept driving. -"Almost twenty."- He said and winked at her._

_Summer laughed and just talked about random things with Adam, telling him a little about herself. She had a really good time with him, and she knew that it wasn't going to be the last time she heard news about Adam._

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the room with Summer, they had saved her but she was hurt and the stiches on her side were open. They didn't know where she had been the last time, but they were sure that it wasn't good. Sam stood up from the chair and decided that they had to get something to eat.

-"I'll be back."- Sam said and turned to Dean. -"I'm gonna go grab something to eat. I'm sure that Summer must be hungry."-

Dean nodded and watched as his brother left. Now he was alone with her. He watched her sleep for five minutes until he decided to get closer to her bed. He sat next to her and just watched her; she was in peace and safety. Dean cared about Summer a lot, he knew that his feelings were a little strong for her, and especially since he had come back from hell. He couldn't just name his feelings for her but he knew that it was more than friendship there and he felt extremely guilty for how he had treated her with the whole Anna thing.. Unconsciously he had reached out and started stroking her hair while she slept, and he was so lost in her that didn't realize when Castiel appeared.

-"I'm glad that she's safe."- Castiel said and Dean turned to look at him.

-"Yeah she is."- Dean said, looking once more at Summer before getting up from bed.

-"I'm sure you are going to receive news from angels pretty soon, they are looking for her."- He said and looked at the sleeping Summer in bed. -"I'll come back."- Castiel said and left.

Dean was confused, why were angels behind her? why did she work for heaven? He had so many questions for her but knew that she wasn't just going to answer him, not after everything that had happened. Just then, Sam came back to the room with the food. They sat up at the table and ate in silence waiting for Summer to wake up.

When Summer came back to reality she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a motel bedroom. She sat up and realized that she was on a bed, still dressed in the same clothes, she thought that Gabriel must have showed up and put her there, but then she heard voices, the Winchesters were there.

-"Hey Summer, are you ok?"- Sam asked him as he stood up.

Summer sighed; she didn't have time for this. She sat in the bed and started looking for her shoes, she was so leaving, they had better have brought her car.

-"Summer what are you doing?"- Sam asked her.

-"I'm leaving."- She said without even looking at them.

-"Can you just wait for five seconds?"- Sam asked her but she didn't pay attention to them. -"Summer..."- Sam started but was cut off by two men that showed up in the room with Uriel.

-"Hello."- Uriel said and looked at Summer. -"We got work for you."- He said to Summer.

-"What? I almost got killed two seconds ago and you want me to go on another hunt. I'm sorry but no."- She said as she stood up and she almost fell, she was still dizzy.

-"No? It's an order."- Uriel said.

-"Hey buddy, she said no."- Dean spoke for the first time.

-"Look Uriel, I don't take orders from you, so calm down and go back to the hole where you came from."- She said but before she could keep talking Castiel showed up. -"God, just when I thought this couldn't get any better."-

-"Summer are you ok?"- Castiel asked her.

-"No. I just wanna go."- Summer said as she grabbed her head. She was starting to feel a strong headache. She let out a loud scream, and fell to the bed; the four angels were around her in a blink of an eye.

-"Hey, back off."- Dean shouted and he started walking toward them with Sam.

-"Stop."- One of the angels said to them and turned to Summer. -"It's a vision about another seal."- He said to Uriel.

-"I know."- He said and looked at her as Summer stopped screaming. -"What did you see?"- He asked her without caring if she was ok.

-"Screw you."- Summer said as she grabbed her head. She sat up with Castiel's help.

-"Excuse me? Summer do you underst..."- Uriel started but she cut him off.

-"Stop it. I'm not your slave, ok? I'll talk with him"- She said referring to her guardian angel. -"I'm not gonna tell you anything, so bite me."- She said as she fell to bed again.

-"Castiel I'm not gonna let her..."- Uriel said but once again was cut off, this time by the angel.

-"Uriel, she is right. She is supposed to talk with him, not us."- Castiel said and turned around. -"Call him."- He said and looked at her, than he left with the other three angels.

Sam got closer to Summer. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her.

Summer sighed and sat again. -"Yeah, I'm ok."- She said and stood up again. -"Where is my car?"- She asked him.

-"Outside. Dean drove it here."- He said.

Summer looked at Dean for the first time from the beginning. -"Thanks. Thanks for helping me; I wasn't in shape to go to a hunt."- She said and grabbed her gun from the bedside table. -"I'll guess I see you around."- She said and headed for the door.

-"Summer wait."- Dean said and stood in front of her. -"I'm sorry...about the Anna thing. I know that you didn't sell us out."-

-"I'm glad."- She said without any emotion and looked at him in the eyes. -"I'm leaving."- She said and turned around.

-"Summer could you wait? You are beat up as hell; can you at least let me help you?"- He asked her with his best puppy eyes.

-"Like I said it before, thanks for helping me, but I'm done with you guys, I meant it."- She said and turned around and left.

Summer got into her car and sighed, she felt safe there. She was in his car, and she somehow felt like he was still with her. No matter how much time has passed, she kept realizing that he was the only person she could trust. He would never hurt her, he would die for her, he actually did. Summer took a deep breath and put all her emotions behind her wall, she didn't know how it happened but she had been thinking a lot about Adam lately. She started the car and took off toward Bobby's house. She smiled at her last memory when she was unconscious, that was the last place where he has taken her. It didn't matter that he was dead, he still brought a smile to her face.

* * *

So? I need to hear from you guys. Summer and Dean will get SO close after this. Oh, and if any of you hear something about season 7 let me know ;)

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...


	7. Is she alright?

Hey guys! :D How are you? Ok, so new chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks again Tay, you're awesome! :D ...SO EXCITED FOR THE NEW EPISODE TOMORROW! Aren't you? LOL!

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**! :) I love my new reviews...

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Summer had gone to Bobby's after her meeting with the Winchesters and stayed with him for a month and half, healing herself so she wouldn't be slowed down. When she was sure that she could take any son of a bitch down, she decided to leave the comfort of Bobby's house and go to find Gabriel. She had talked with him about the vision she had had, but he told her that she should rest; he was going to take care of it. Summer was ready to leave Bobby's; she had to keep hunting and stop seals from being broken. She hadn't heard from the Winchesters in all that time, and she liked it that way, because if there was something Summer Sullivan had, it was word.

Now Summer was going to Wyoming to stop the next seal she had seen in another vision, which were getting stronger and more frequently with the time, but she was learning to control them. This seal was related to killing reapers and Summer didn't know how she was going to stop this because she couldn't see reapers, no one could, unless they were going to die. When Summer arrived there she knew that something was wrong, she felt something weird in her gut and didn't understand what it was.

As Summer got out of her car, she saw Gabriel there waiting for her. Summer smiled at him, no matter what people said, Gabriel was her friend, he was an angel sure, but he has always helped her. When Gabriel saw Summer he sighed, she looked much better than she did when she was at Bobby's, he got scared at that moment because he knew that she was hurt because he had sent her to several hunts without a break.

-"Hey Gabe! How are you?"- Summer asked him as she hugged him.

The angel returned the hug happily. -"Better now that I'm seeing you."- He said and separated from her. -"I'm glad you're ok."- He told her.

-"Thanks, and I am better, I really needed this break."- Summer answered at him.

-"I know, and I'm sorry that you have to do this now, but this seal, it's important"- Gabriel said and looked at her in the eyes. -"I need you to do this, and only you can stop it."-

-"What do you mean?"- Summer asked, confused about this.

-"I mean that the Winchesters are involved again and that you are the only one that can stop this seal. The one trying to breaking it is Alastair. I know that I told you he is dangerous but I need you here."- Gabriel said.

Summer heard everything but there was only one thing that called her attention. -"The Winchesters here?"- She asked and Gabriel nodded with a big smiled on his face. -"I can't believe it, they are like the dirt, they're everywhere."- Summer said and looked around.

-"I'm sorry, but this is how it is."- Gabriel said and looked at her, but Summer wasn't looking him in the eyes. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her, he knew why she was upset.

-"Yeah, I'm great. Now, another question, why did other angels show up when I was with the Winchesters?"- She asked him.

-"Heavens orders."- He said and his face changed. -"They are not happy with my attitude."-

-"What attitude? What are you talking about?"- She asked him confused.

-"They believe I'm not doing my job properly."- He said and sighed.

-"But your job is protecting me right? I mean, obviously giving me a break when I was hurt was the best choice."-

-"You don't understand Summer."- Gabriel said and turned around.

-"Understand what?"- She asked him.

-"That I'm getting to close to you."- Gabriel shouted. -"I shouldn't have given you a break, I should have healed you and put you back in the game. But I couldn't. I just wanted you safe and calm and..."- Gabriel said as he passed a hand through his hair. -"I'm worried about your safety, and that's not my job. I just have to keep you safe, I shouldn't care if you're hurting, I shouldn't care if you a need a shoulder. What I did when Adam died, when Dean died...that's unacceptable."- He said and finally looked her in the eyes. -"I care about you."-

-"Gabe..."- Summer started but he cut him off.

"And that's why they are not telling me much. I don't have a lot of the answers you ask me because they are not telling me what the next move is, they just tell me what you have to do and that's all."-

-"I know. I'm sorry that sometimes I doubt about you but...you know that I don't trust much in people, and...let's face it, you are not even human."- She said and looked at the ground. -"But I trust you."- She said and looked at him. -"Don't make me regret it."- She said and smiled.

-"I won't"- Gabriel said and smiled. Then, he cleared his throat and looked around. -"Ok, let's get to work"- He said and got into the car.

-"You...you are going in the car with me?"- Summer said, extremely amused that an angel was riding shotgun with her. -"That's awesome"- She said and looked at Gabriel as she got into the car.

-"Yeah well, don't get used to."- He said and looked at her. -"I don't want you to be alone."- He said and looked out of the window while Summer drove.

Summer and Gabriel looked around town trying to find Alastair or any of his demons friends, but they got nothing. They stopped at a motel so Summer could rest, but Gabriel stood still listening to something.

-"What?"- Summer asked.

-"You know a psychic called Pamela Barnes?"- He asked and Summer nodded. -"Well, she is in town with the Winchesters and I think this means trouble."- He said and sighed. -"I still don't understand why Castiel wanted them here, this job is for you."-

-"Yeah, about that...why is this job for me?"- Summer asked since she didn't get the chance before.

-"Because this is the first time you are gonna use your other abilities."- Gabriel said and looked at Summer, who had her eyes opened wide. -"Don't worry, you'll understand when the moment is right"- He said and sighed. -"So, you wanna know what trouble the Winchesters are getting into?"-

-"I guess"- Summer said and said. She turned around and got into the car. -"Where?"- She yelled from inside the car. Gabriel smiled and gave her the address, they were in another motel.

* * *

Summer drove to the motel where the Winchesters were, and as soon as she arrived, she saw the Impala parked there. She got out of the car and took a deep breath, she had to face them once again, and she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She walked to the door and instead of knocking on the door she got inside and saw Dean, Sam and Pamela standing there.

-"Hello everyone."- She said and smiled at the three of them, who turned around and looked at her. -"What's up?"-

-"Summer? What are you doing here?"- Sam asked her as he got closed to her and closed the door.

-"I'm here to stop you from making a huge mistake."- She said as she crossed her arms.

-"And what's that mistake?"- Dean asked her, crossing his arms also.

-"Don't know, but I know that what you are planning to do is wrong."- She said and looked at Pamela. -"And having Pamela here, is never good news. No offense Pam"- Summer said and smiled at her.

-"No problem."- Pamela said and smiled back at her. -"And I was trying to tell them that it is a bad idea."- She said and glanced at where the boys were standing.

-"Ok, we have to stop this seal ok, and this is our best chance."- Dean said and looked at Summer. -"You have a better idea?"- He asked her.

-"I don't even know what it is your idea."- She said raising her voice a little.

-"They want me to make them walking spirits."- Pamela said.

Summer's eyes were wide. -"Are you kidding me? That's insane."- She shouted at both Winchesters. -"You are going to be two useless spirits."-

-"Then how are we gonna see reapers?"- Dean asked her, still defending his idea.

-"I have a plan, angels told me..."- She started but couldn't finish her sentence.

-"Right, you and your angel buddy."- Dean said and rolled his eyes. -"I don't wanna hear it, we are doing this."- Dean said and lied down on one of the beds. -"Do your thing Pamela."- He said.

-"Pamela."- Summer said but the psychic shook her head. -"That's great guys, really."- She said and looked at Sam. -"You are in this too right Sammy? Hell, I thought you were smart."- She said.

Sam lied down on the other bed and Pamela started chanting the ritual. Once she was done Summer looked around.

-"So, did it work?"- She asked Pamela.

-"All right, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember I have to bring you back, I'll whisper the incantation in your ear."- Pamela said and got closer to Sam's ear.

-"What did you say?"- Summer asked. Pamela grinned and shrugged. -"Great, now I feel watched."- Summer said and looked around. The boys were ghost and they could be everywhere. Summer kept glancing around trying to find them.

* * *

The boys were ghosts now and they were having fun so far, once they met Cole they talked with him and the kid was pretty awesome. He taught them to defend themselves as much as he could and he told them about the reaper. Cole didn't want to go with it, and a black smoke got rid of it. The boys wanted to know what had happened, when another reaper showed up in the house. They ran after it upstairs, and then a woman showed up at the top of the stairs.

-"Dean?"- The woman asked.

-"Do I know you?"- Dean asked confused.

-"We go way back."- She answered him.

-"You don't remember me?"- The woman asked him.

-"Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that... You're gonna have to freshen my memory."- Dean joked.

The woman just looked at him, stepped forward and pulled Dean down to a kiss. As soon as she kissed him, images started floating into Dean's head.

_-THREE YEARS AGO-_

_Dean was walking around the hospital trying to find the reaper that has tried to take him when he sees a girl standing against a wall. She was dressed as Dean, as she was another patient, and she looked bored. Dean got closer to her and she looked up at him._

_-"Can you see me?"- Dean asked her._

_-"Uh, yeah. Why would..."- She started but then stopped. -"Yes, I can see you, and really good."- She said smiling._

_-"Uh, so you're dying too."- Dean said without realizing what he had just said. She was a normal girl that didn't know anything about spirits, she probably was scared. -"What I meant was..."- Dean started but he never finished._

_-"I know what you mean."- She said and separated from the wall. -"Who are you?"- She asked him._

_-"I could ask you the same question."- Dean said and looked at her with confusion. -"Aren't you scared?"- He asked._

_-"Nah."- She said and shrugged. -"I'm Summer by the way."- She said and started walking._

_Dean quickly started walking next to her. -"Dean."- He said and looked her closely. She was calm, this wasn't normal; she was supposed to be screaming all around the hospital. Unless...-"You're a hunter aren't you?"-_

_Summer smirked. -"The best."- She said and winked. -"I'm guessing that you are a hunter too."- She said and stopped right in front of her bedroom. Dean could see her lying there unconscious. -"Yeah I know, even with all those things around me I'm still hot."- She said and smiled._

_Dean smiled at her last comment. This girl was something else. -"What happened?"- He asked as he entered the room._

_-"Demon. I was helping...an old friend when...something went wrong."- She said and looked around the room trying to find a way to stop the reaper that had come after her._

_-"You're dying."- Dean said and looked at her. -"Have you seen a reaper?"- He asked her and Summer nodded. -"We have to stop it."- Dean said going into full hunter-mode._

_-"And how are you planning on doing that? I mean, killing a reaper...hey, if you do that I'm giving you the "Best Hunter" title."- She said and looked at him._

_-"Well, I don't know, but I do know that I'm not giving up."- He said._

_-"Whatever."- Summer said and sat against the wall. -"So...Dean what?"- She asked him._

_-"Winchester."- Dean said and Summer quickly stood up. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her._

_-"Yeah, I'm great. How is your dad?"- Summer asked him. If Dean was there, it meant that something had gone really wrong because John would die before letting something bad happened to his sons._

_-"He is..um...he is fine. Do you know him?"- Dean asked her._

_-"Yeah, long story. Thing is, I'm here because that bitch Meg kidnapped me and then when I was able to run, I had some troubles with a few demons. And...look where I end up."- Summer said with a sarcastic smile. -"But he is fine and so is Sam?"- Summer asked once again and Dean nodded. -"Great. Now we have to find a way to get you out of here."-_

_-"Me? What about you?"- Dean asked. -"And wait, did Meg kidnap you? It was you?"-_

_-"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry."- Summer said. She knew that Gabriel was going to arrive in any second. -"So why don't we split up and see if we can find this son of a bitch."- She suggested and Dean nodded._

_The split up and that's when Dean met Tessa. When he met with Summer again, she was at his room. -"Nice bruise."- Summer said referring to Dean's face._

_-"Uh, uh. Funny."- He said and looked at her. -"So did you find anything?"- He asked her but Summer shook her head. -"That's awesome."- He said and stood against the wall._

_They were quiet for a few minutes thinking what they could do next, they were screwed. Summer got tired of the silence and sighed. -"So, what's your story?"- She asked as she sat on the floor._

_-"Are you kidding me? Because we are dying we have to share and be emotional?"- Dean asked her._

_Summer smirked. -"No, I was just trying to make conversation."- She said and rolled her eyes._

_-"How do you know my dad?"- Dean asked her. He was curious about that, she didn't seem the type of hunting partner his dad would have._

_-"Now he wants to talk..."-Summer said and Dean glared at her. -"I knew him when I was just a kid. He used to go a lot to my house, he hunted with my dad."-_

_-"Who is your dad?"- Dean asked._

_-"Williams Sullivan."- Summer said and Dean's eyes were wide. -"I know he is really famous and all, but I'm not exactly a fan of him."- Summer said and smirked. -"However, after I left my house, I met your dad a few times and he helped me a lot, even when I most needed him."- Summer said remembering her last year._

_-"What do you mean?"- Dean asked, realizing the sudden change of her mood._

_-"I lost someone last year and your dad helped me with it."- She said._

_Dean was confused. Last year? He has been looking for his dad the whole damn year and he was with this chick? What the hell? "-What happened?"- Dean asked her. If his dad had helped her, it meant that it has been serious, and somehow he felt bad for her, he could hear the pain in her voice._

_-"Nothing. A demon."- Summer said and clenched her jaw._

_-"Ok."- Dean said not wanting to push the subject._

_-"You do know that your dad is really proud of you right?"- Summer said as she got up. -"He never stopped talking about you, I feel like I already know you."- She said and that's when someone got into the room, it was Sam. Summer looked at Dean and then at Sam. -"I'm gonna leave you two alone, this seems like a brotherly moment."- Summer said and was about to leave when Dean talked._

_-"Summer."- Dean called and she turned around with a smile on her face, Dean couldn't help it but smile back. -"Be careful."- He said and winked at her._

_-"Whatever Winchester."- Summer said and left._

That was the last time Dean saw her that day...and then he came back to reality. Tessa parted from him.

-"Tessa."- Dean said remembering everything.

-"So, you do know her."- Sam asked to his brother.

-"From the hospital after the accident with Dad."- Dean said and turned to Sam. -"Summer was there too."- He said.

-"Summer?"- Sam asked him and Dean nodded. Then Sam turned to Tessa. -"So, this is the reaper that came after you."- Sam said to her.

The brother got to convince Tessa to leave town until they could figure out what to do with the demons. but before she could leave the demons got to her. Cole had been teaching the boys some moves to fight as ghosts but they still have to stop Alastair. Meanwhile Summer was still with Pamela in the room with the boys lying on the beds. She was waiting for Gabriel to call to her, when she felt a strong headache and a high noise coming from everywhere.

-"What is that?"- Summer said as she covered her ears.

-"What?"- Pamela said, not listening anything, but she never got an answered because Summer disappeared. -"Summer?"- She called to the empty room.

* * *

Summer showed up in front of a funeral home that had symbols all around the walls. -"This is just great."- She said and got inside. When she entered she saw a man in the middle of the room shooting at nothing, and there was a big circle on the floor. -"Hey, busy?"- Summer yelled getting the man's attention. When he turned around she realized that it was Alastair, and that he had a gun full with rock salt inside of it. The Winchesters, Summer thought.

-"Summer, dear, so nice to see you."- He said as he stood closer to her. -"Did the angels send you here?"- He smiled at her.

-"Let's do this quick ok? Stop. I mean it."- She said.

Alastair laughed. -"You really think that you scare me."- He said as he threw the gun to the side. -"Try again sweetheart."-

-"You asked for it."- Summer said and took out the blade that Gabriel had given to her. She stabbed him on the back and then took it out again.

Alastair groaned in pain and fell to his knee before standing up again. -"That hurt a little bit."- He said and Summer's eyes were wide. -"I guess that your angel buddy was confused huh?"- He said as he got closer to her. -"Stabbing my back, doesn't that bring back old memories?"- He said and looked at the Winchesters, who Summer couldn't see. -"You know, I met Adam a few years ago, in Hell, of course."- Alastair said and turned to her again. -"Oh my, that boy suffered. Demons weren't gentle with him you know."-

Summer was trying her best to keep it together. That was a sore subject. -"Don't you dare talking about him."- Summer said in a low, husky, dangerous voice.

-"Are we getting a little angry?"- He asked and smiled. -"Oh come on! We all know why you killed him; it was to save you old man right? I mean, William is a ray of sunshine."-

-"Go to hell."- Summer said but she couldn't move. This was something she was not ready to talk about, but hearing that Adam has been tortured in hell because of her, it was too much. She wanted to kill this son of a bitch right then and there, but she didn't know how.

-"Maybe later."- He said and took out a scythe, -"I got tired of talking with you."- He said and moved his hand to make her fly against the wall but Summer didn't move. He smirked. -"You too huh? Getting stronger?"- He asked and stood closer to her. The boys wanted to go help her because Summer wasn't moving.

-"You have no idea."- She said and just closed her eyes for a second, but when she opened them again Alastair fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming in pain. -"Does it hurt?"- She said as she stood there still. She didn't move but there was blood coming out of her nose and she spit some out of her mouth.

Dean and Sam were watching everything while they tried to free themselves somehow. Sam saw a chandelier hanging above the reaper trap and concentrated to try to break them. Dean helped him. When they finally made it, the chandelier landed on a corner of the reaper trap, breaking it, letting Tessa free. She vanished and appeared next to the boys to help them and then the three of them stood there watching Summer and Alastair.

-"Sum.."- Dean tried first but before he could continue there is a bright light that surrounded her and she disappeared. -"What the hell?"- Dean asked.

* * *

Before Alastair could move, Tessa vanished with Dean and Sam. When they got outside, Sam was nowhere to be seen, Dean is alone with Tessa. He started walking around trying to look for him but there was no sign of his brother.

-"You can't run"- Dean heard and turned around to find Alastair. -"Not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours."- He said and then a blue-white light struck him and he vanished.

-"What the hell?"- Dean asked.

-"Guess again."- Cass said from behind him. -"You and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory."-

-"Well, no thanks to you. Where is Summer?"- He asked the angel..-

-"Here."- Said a voice from behind him. Dean turned around and found a tall, blonde man with Summer in his arms. -"Cass I need help."- He said.

-"What happened?"- Dean asked but he was interrupted by Summer's moans.

-"Damn it Summer, you should have called me"- Gabriel said to her. He was wearing another vessel for Dean's eyes so he could see his true form.

Summer started shouting louder and louder. -"You know what to do."- Castiel said to Gabriel and gave him a death stare.

. -"So, you are the angel buddy? The bodyguard with wings?"- Dean asked as he got closer to her. He looked at the angel that had her in his arms -"She is going to be ok right?"- Dean asked.

Gabriel didn't answer, he didn't want to do this, but she had crossed the line when he told her not to, she wasn't strong enough. Then, two more angels showed up next to him and disappeared altogether with Summer in his arms. Castiel stood there without any expression on his face.

-"She is going to be alright, isn't she?"- Dean asked once again, this time to his angel.

-"I wish I could tell you."- Castiel said and looked at Dean in the eyes. -"She has gone too far."- He said and disappeared.

* * *

SO? So excited for the next two chapters...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...


	8. Opening Up

Hey! New chapter...ahh you are gonna know a few new things! **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**! :)

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Dean and Sam had just arrived from Pamela's funeral and they were worn, tired of losing people and still trying to get a hold on Lilith. When they entered the room, Castiel and Uriel were there.

-"Oh come on."- Dean whined as he saw the two angels, then he turned to looked at them and frowned. -"Where is Summer?"- He asked them. They haven't seen her since their encounter with Alastair and when Dean saw her last time, she didn't like him at all.

-"You are needed"- Uriel said without answering his question.

-"Where the hell is she?"- Dean shouted at the angel, he was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

-"Mind your tone with me."- Uriel replied, taking a few steps toward Dean.

-"No, you mind your damn tone with us, damn it!"- Dean snapped back. -"She was barely alive the last time I saw her, I've called you guys a thousand times asking you if she was ok and I got nothing."

Sam looked at Dean and then back at Uriel, he had to step in before things got bad. -"We just got back from Pamela's funeral, we are tired and a little upset."- He said and looked at both angels. -"At least tell us if she is alive."-

-"No, you tell us where she is because we want to see her. I don't freaking care if she trusts you, I want to know that she is ok. We've already lost Pamela, I'm not gonna let you get her hurt too."- Dean said and looked at Castiel. -"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!

-"We raised you out of hell for our purposes, you should show some gratitude."- Uriel said and gritted his teeth. -"And about Summer...don't you worry about her."- He said and smirked. -"I'm sure she is in good hands"- He said and his smile grew wider, making Dean furious. -"Ah, don't get too grumpy, he wouldn't let us touch a hair of her head."-

-"He?"- Dean asked and saw Castiel sigh.

-"Her guardian angel. She is safe with him Dean."- He said and looked him in the eyes. -"We know this is difficult to understand..."- Castiel said but Uriel cut him off.

-"And we—"- Uriel started before looking at Castiel. -"—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."-Uriel said looking at both hunters.

-"Demons? How they doing it?"- Dean asked, giving up on trying to get information from them.

-"We don't know."- Uriel quickly answered.

-"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"- Sam said getting involved in the conversation.

-"We can handle the demons, thank you very much."- Uriel said and looked at both Winchesters. -"Once we find whoever it is."-

-"So you need our help hunting a demon?"- Dean asked not getting what they wanted from them.

-"Not quite. We have Alastair."- Castiel said and looked at Dean, he wished he wouldn't have to do this.

-"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man."- The hunter answered quickly.

-"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."- Castiel finished, hoping Dean would understand without further explanation.

-"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."- Dean replied.

Uriel smirked. -"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."- He said as he continued smiling.

Dean looked down. Castiel watched him and felt a strange feeling in his stomach, was it...was it pity? -"Dean, you are our best hope."-

-"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."- Dean answered in a whisper.

Uriel walked to Dean. -"Who said anything about asking?"- He said and then disappeared with Castiel and Dean.

Sam looked around and couldn't see his brother. -"Damn it!"- He cursed.

* * *

Summer groaned and turned around, she was in a comfortable bed but she didn't remember how she got there. She wasn't even in a motel room. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital, an extremely, white hospital. -"Uh, I thought these rooms were just in movies."- She said referring to the spotless room.

-"I see you are awake."- Gabriel said with a smile. He was leaning on the door frame.

Summer looked at him and then back at her surroundings. -"Um...Am I in heaven?"- She said and gave him an awkward look.

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at her. -"You are incredible."- He said as he entered the room and sat on the bed next to her. -"You are in a hospital"- He said and took a piece of hair out of her face. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her and Summer nodded. Gabriel frowned, he had been really scared about her, she was pretty hurt and she barely had a pulse. -"You scared the shit out of me. You can't do that again. When I give you an order, you follow it, understood?"- He asked her and she nodded. -"Good."-

-"But Gabe, you told me that I was supposed to used my other abilities, I thought I was doing the right thing."- She said at him.

-"I meant fighting him with your mind, not letting him throw you around the room like a ball, not getting into his head and torture him."- He said and raised his voice at the end. -"You can't do that."- He said with a serious face.

-"What's the point in having abilities if I can't use them against demons?"- She asked him as she crossed her arms.

-"Summer, that's dangerous, you have no idea what you are getting into."- He said and sighed. -"That could get you killed; you are not ready for that. And the power, the strength that you use, that you need to do that, is..."- He said as he shook his head. -"You can't do that, not ever again ok?"- He told her.

-"Whatever"- Summer said and rolled her eyes. -"So, what happened with Alastair?"- She said as she sat more comfortable on the bed.-"Did you guys get the son of a bitch?"-

-"Um...actually..."- Gabriel started but when he looked at her face he stopped.

-"What?"- Summer frowned. -"What happened now?"- She said and sighed as she fell against the pillow again.

-"Castiel and Uriel caught him. He is...locked."- He said and looked at her. -"They have him under their custody."- He said and took a deep breath. -"There has been a few murders lately, angels have been killed. Cas thinks that Alastair knows who is behind all of this, but they can't get him to talk."-

-"Yeah? So?"- She asked, she didn't understand where he was getting at.

-"So they needed help and they had to find someone at Alastair's level."- He continued.

Summer frowned. -"I'm still not getting what you are saying. Gabriel what is..."- Summer started but he cut her off.

-"They called Dean."- He confessed her. -"They want him to get some answers from Alastair, and I think you know how."-

-"They want Dean to torture Alastair?"- Summer said shocked as she sat on the bed again. -"They can't ask him that, not after what he had been through in hell, you know what I'm talking about."-

-"Of course I know Summer, I'm the one that told you, remember?"- He said and then he thought about it. -"I really have to stop gossiping around with you."- He said and smiled at her.

Summer didn't return the smile. -"You have to do something Gabe, you have to stop this. Help him. Please."- Summer begged to him.

Gabriel looked at her for a moment before answering. -"Summer, you know that I can't do that. He is not my business."- He said and stood up.

-"Gabriel I'm begging you. He can't go through this. Please, do something...for me."- She said.

Gabriel turned around and looked at her. He would do that for her, and way more. Summer Sullivan was extremely important for him, probably the most important thing he had in his life now. He didn't have a family, and he wasn't allowed to have any feelings, doubts, but he couldn't stop himself. At first, he had thought that his feelings for Summer were like a father to a daughter, maybe like a brother to a sister, but as she grew up, she became a woman that could take any men's breath away. He looked at her once again and knew that he couldn't say no. God, he wished he could, he didn't like those Winchesters and especially the older one, Dean, but what was the point in refusing if he knew that at the end he was going to do what she asked him. Gabriel sighed, ran a hand through his hair and took a seat next to her on the bed.

-"You know that I could get in trouble for this right? Heaven is not really happy about my job already and if I disobey direct orders...I don't know what they could do to me."- He said and looked at her.

-"I hate to ask you this, trust me."- Summer said as she looked up at him. -"But I cannot let them put Dean through something like this. It will kill him."- She said and looked down at her hands. -"Besides, he may find out about..."- Summer trailed off.

Gabriel nodded, understanding what she was talking about. -"I know."- He said and thought about it. -"He is really important to you right?"- Summer nodded. -"I thought so."- He said a little disappointed.

-"He is John's son. He and Sam are really important for me, they are family."- Summer said and that's when it hit her. They were extremely important to her, she knew that, but being in this moment, when she knew that Dean was about to live an extremely painful moment for him, she couldn't just sit and leave him alone.

-"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."- He said. Gabriel wouldn't admit, but he was jealous, jealous that the Winchesters were family for Summer and that he was only a friend. He sighed and walked closer to her. -"I can't disobey those kind of orders, they are coming from God himself."- He lied. He knew that God would never ask something like this, someone was talking for him.

-"Gabe..."- Summer started but he cut her off.

-"I said no, ok?"- He snapped at her.

Summer frowned at his sudden change of humor, but she shook it off. -"Fine."- She said as she stood up from bed and disconnected herself from the machines.

-"What are you doing?"- He asked her as he got closer to her.

-"I'm leaving. If you don't wanna help me, then I'll do it myself."- She said as she grabbed her clothes from a chair. -"Where the hell am I?"- She asked him with her hand on her hip, he smiled at her. -"What the hell are you laughing at? This is not funny."- Summer shouted at him.

-"You are cute when you are mad."- He told her with a smirk on his face, Summer just glared at him. -"Ok, where do you wanna go? South Dakota, with Bobby?"-

-"No, I wanna go where Dean is."- She said to him.

-"Forget it."- Gabriel said to her.

-"I'm not asking Gabriel."- She said as she changed herself, she didn't care that the angel was standing right in front of her, with his eyes wide open. -"And stop staring"- She said as she put on her shirt.

-"Summer..."- Gabriel tried but she wouldn't listen.

-"Send me there, NOW!"- She snapped and he sighed. Gabriel put a finger on her forehead and Summer vanished from the pretty hospital.

* * *

Summer showed up at an abandoned house, she got inside and saw Castiel standing there; he turned around and looked at her.

-"What are you doing here?"- He asked her worried about her; apparently he wasn't just getting close to Dean. -"You should be at the hospital."-

Before Summer could say something, she heard a loud scream coming from the next room. -"Is that Dean with Alastair?"- She asked him and Castiel looked down. -"Cas you gotta stop that."-

-"I wish I could, I wish he wouldn't have to do that, but I'm afraid that's not possible."- Castiel said to her as they keep hearing screams.

-"Let me in."- She said as she was about to get into the next room but Castiel blocked her way. -"Move,"- Summer said to him.

-"I can't let you get in there, I'm sorry."- He said to her but Summer didn't back off. -"I don't want to send you away Summer but I will."- He tried to convince her.

-"Castiel I'm not..."- Summer said but she was cut off by a loud crash coming from the other room. -"What was that?"- She asked Castiel who didn't answer.

-"Stay here."- He said as he entered the room where Dean was with Alastair.

When Castiel opened the door, Summer had a glance at what was happening inside, and she saw Dean beaten up in the floor. She didn't think twice and ran inside to help him, but he was unconscious, she couldn't do much. Summer looked up from Dean and saw that Cas was losing against Alastair, he was being beaten up, she wanted to help him but before she could do anything, Sam arrived. He moved his hand and sent the demon against a wall, then with a twist of it, he made Alastair scream in pain. When Sam got what he needed, he held out his hand and killed Alastair.

Summer was speechless, did Sam really do that? She just couldn't believe that little, innocent Sammy was able to kill a demon with his mind, that he had been able to kill Alastair. She sighed and looked at Cas. -"We gotta take him to a hospital, fast."- She said as she looked at Dean, still in the floor next to her.

Cas, Sam and Summer took Dean to a hospital and he wasn't waking up. He couldn't even breathe for himself and was seriously injured. Sam and Summer were sitting next to him without even talking to each other. There wasn't much Summer could say to Sam, she didn't know him anymore, this was not the Sam she met two years ago. However, the only thing in her mind was Dean and the fact that he wasn't waking up, she was seriously scared for him. Suddenly, Castiel showed up at the door and Sam turned around to look at the angel, he stood up and left the room, leaving Dean and Summer alone.

Castiel couldn't do much to help Dean, he couldn't heal him, there were orders, but he wanted to. He was confused, he was starting to feel, to have doubts, and he knew that God wasn't giving the orders anymore. He talked with Uriel, but wouldn't understand, he didn't care about humans, he didn't care about Dean or Summer. The best choice Castiel had now was to talk with Anna, but he knew that she wasn't going to show up again if he called her. He had one more brother that could help him at a moment like this, but he wasn't so sure if he would show up.

Castiel sighed and looked up, at heaven. -"Brother, I need you."- He said and waited.

-"What?"- Gabriel snapped at Castiel as he showed up behind him.

-"You are here."- Castiel said surprised.

-"You called."- Gabriel said sounding annoyed. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at his brother. -"What is it Cas?"-

-"I need to ask you something, I need to know how you do it."- Castiel said as he looked down.

-"How I do what?"- Gabriel asked not understanding.

-"Feel."- Castiel said and locked eyes with his brother. -"I know you feel, I know you care about her."- Castiel said and Gabriel's eyes were wide. -"I do too. She is unique."- Castiel confessed.

-"She is."- Gabriel said and smiled. He looked at his brother and understood his doubts. -"It's not something I planned, I mean, I had to take care of her for 11 years, almost 12. I spent more time with her than with myself, I just..."- Gabriel trailed off as he turned around. -"She needed me, she still does and I can't let something happen to her."- He said and turned around.

-"I know how you feel. I'm feeling the same way about her...and Dean."- Castiel said.

-"Are you kidding me?"- Gabriel asked amused. -"Have you gone gay?"- He asked him as he laughed.

-"I meant, that I care about him, like you care about Summer."- Castiel said like if it was something obvious.

Gabriel let out a short laugh without humor. -"You think that I care about Summer like you do about the Winchester boy?"- He turned around once again as he laughed. -"Please Cas...I would kill, disobey...even die for her. I'm crazy about Summer."- He finally confessed as he watched his brother's face expression change. -"Trust me, it's not the same."- Gabriel said as he ran a hand through his hair.

-"How does it feel? I mean, the romantic feeling you have for her, how are they?"- Castiel asked curious.

-"They are awesome."- Gabriel quickly answered with a smile on his face. -"She is the reason of my existence, I don't know what I would do if something happens to her."-

-"I understand."- Castiel said and looked down before looking at him again. -"I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do."- Castiel begged.

Gabriel looked at him. -"I can't. You will have to find the answers by yourself, just like I did."- He said as he smiled at Castiel. -"Goodbye Cas."- Gabriel said and vanished.

Castiel was left alone, without answers and with even more questions. He didn't know what to do...he was lost and scared. Like if he didn't have enough, he found out that Uriel was responsible for the other angels' deaths. Uriel, as many other angels wanted to raise Lucifer, to bring the Apocalypse on earth, and Cas couldn't let that happen. He got into a fight with the angel, Castiel was losing once again, he wasn't strong enough. Luckily, Anna showed up and helped him to kill Uriel.

* * *

After his big fight, Castiel went to see Dean and talk to him. Unfortunately Dean had found out about him breaking the first seal and Castiel couldn't lie to him about that. As they talked, Dean started crying because he felt guilty about everything. He had started this. There was a knock on the door and Summer came inside the room.

-"Hey, are you ok?"- She said as she entered.

-"I should leave."- Castiel said and disappeared.

-"What are you doing here?"- Dean asked trying to hide the tears, but he knew that it was too late.

Summer was speechless once again, Dean was crying. He probably had found out about everything. -"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry that I didn't get there before, I wish that you wouldn't have gone through that again."- She said as she took the chair where Castiel was before.

-"It's not your fault."- Dean said and took a deep breath. -"It's all on me. I'm the one responsible for this, I'm a monster."- Dean said without even looking at her.

-"No you're not."- Summer said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-"You don't understand Summer. You don't know all of it."- He said. She didn't know about what he had done in hell, if she would, she wouldn't be here.

Summer sighed. Should she tell him that she knew? She didn't know how Dean was going to react but she had to try. -"You mean about Hell."- Summer said and Dean quickly looked at her. -"I know Dean."- Summer said and looked at him in the eyes. -"I don't blame you. No one does, no one knows what you had to live through. I don't know if I would have lasted that long."- Summer admitted. -"I know what you think..."- She sighed. -"You're not a monster Dean."-

-"How could you say that? The things I did..."- Dean trailed off. -"And it gets worse, I'm the one responsible for this, I broke the first seal."- Dean said. He was expecting for her to scream, hit, kick at him, something, but what she said took him by surprise.

-"I know."- She said and once again Dean looked at her. -"I know everything you lived in Hell, I know what you did and I know the consequences of that."- She said and shrugged. -"What did you expect? I'm surrounded by angels and they talked."

-"I can't keep living like this. I'm not strong enough, I can't kill Lucifer. We are screwed Sum."- He said and looked at her. -"I need help."-

-"You're not alone Dean. I'm here, Sam is here, we are here for you."- She said and took a deep breath. -"You are not the only one that has done horrible things, you know?"- She said as she leaned herself against the chair.

-"What could you possibly have done that compares to what I did in hell?"- Dean said and looked at her.

Summer knew that she had done worse than that, she had killed, tortured innocent people without blinking. Adam was dead because of her, she was the guilty. She took a deep breath, this wasn't the right moment. -"I want to ask you something Dean."- She said to him, changing the subject quickly.

Dean sighed. She changed the conversation. -"What?"- He asked.

-"Do they...I mean in hell, do they torture every soul?"- Summer asked with a little hope that his answer will be no.

-"Yeah, why?"- Dean asked.

Summer didn't answer, she had done things much worse that Dean and if he was there it was because of her.

* * *

The Winchesters were ready to leave this town; they wanted to leave these last days behind them as fast as they could. Summer was once again hunting with them; she didn't want to see Gabriel. As they were on the side of a road, having a beer and taking a break from driving, Summer couldn't stop thinking about what Alastair had said to her about Adam and what Dean had said about every soul being tortured. She was scared that he had gone through all of that because of her, she couldn't even think about it. However, Summer knew that she had bigger issues. The Winchesters had listened to what Alastair said, and it wasn't going to be long before they started asking questions.

Summer took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say. -"I know you heard him."- She said to both brother.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before settling their eyes on her. -"Heard who?"- Sam asked her.

-"Alastair. What he said when you two were playing Ghosts"- She said and looked at the brothers.

-"You mean about that guy Adam."- Sam said and Dean gave him a look.

-Yeah."- Summer said and stood up and leaned against the car. -"I guess you have questions"- She said and looked at them again. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

-"Summer you don't have to..."- Dean started but she cut him off.

-"I ran away from my house when I was fifteen, I couldn't bear my dad anymore, so I ran, after a big fight and a few punches but I was able to leave. I had met Adam just a few days before at a bar..."- Summer smiled at the memory. -"I was only fifteen and he keep flirting with me, that was the day I fell in love with this car."- She said as she patted the hood of her beautiful Camaro. -"When I was running away from home, I came across a bunch of dicks that wanted to have a party with me, but luckily Adam arrived and saved the day."- She said and smiled, she sighed and looked at both Winchesters that were waiting for her to continue. -"He took me to Bobby's and that's where I found out that he was a hunter too, a great hunter. That was the last time I saw him until I was 18 I think, he was 22 and we met in a hunt where of course, I saved his ass."- Summer said and smirked. -"He was a great person boys...not the kind of hunter you meet every day."- She said and tried to keep herself calm. -"After that he took me to his house, where I met his family, a big and happy family. They were all hunters and they were still happy. His dad had died of a heart attack, not a vengeful spirit, a freaking heart attack."- Summer said and stopped herself from remembering the big family.

-"What happened next?"- Sam asked wanting her to keep on.

-"After that I just stick with him, we hunted together, like friends."- Summer smirked. -"Friends with benefits of course, but friends."- She said and smile. -"He took care of me like nobody has ever done. He put me before everything, even before his own life. One time, we went hunting with one of his sisters, he had 3 sisters and 2 brothers. Something went wrong, because of me and I got his sister killed. Do you think he cared? He just made sure I was ok and took me to his house again, where everybody welcomed me with open arms, they didn't care that I was responsible for Kaitlin's death. He was so...so good, generous, the best person you could ever met."- She said and took a big deep breath, this was the hard part. -"One day we were at a motel room, he had gone to look for food, I was alone cleaning my gun and searching for a new hunt, When he came back, it was too late. Lilith had possessed him, she wanted me, and so she used Adam to find me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know her, but before I could think my next move, my dad showed up, he had been hunting her. Lilith turned around and as soon as she saw him, they started fighting. Lilith was about to kill him, she was choking him. I didn't have much time left, so I did the first thing that came to my head, I took the gun and shot her, shot Adam."- Summer said and closed her eyes remembering the moment. -"She turned around and smirk at me before leaving the body. I ran to him but it was too late, he just..he just looked at me and...and told me that everything was ok before dying in my arms. My dad got up from the floor and without a glance at me, left."- Summer was trying her best not to cry, she didn't want to show any weakness. -"I killed him that night; I killed the only person that ever give a damn about me."- Summer said and finally looked at them in the eyes. -"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your dad, trust me."- She said and separated herself from the car.

-"Summer it wasn't your fault."- Sam said. Dean couldn't talk.

-"Yeah it was. Family is the most important thing I know, but he was more family, that William would ever be."- Summer said through clenched teeth.-"This is why I want so bad to kill Lilith, I cannot let her get out with this, with the Apocalypse. I have to stop this; I have to kill her myself."- Summer said and took the last sip of her beer.

-"We are gonna find her."- Dean assured her. -"I promise."- He said and locked eyes with her.

-"I know we will, because I will do it myself."- Summer said and threw the empty bottle across the road. -"Let's go."- She said and got into her car. She sighed and started it; she had to get out of there now. As Summer drove, she couldn't help it and let a few tears roll down her face. She was going to kill Lilith, it didn't matter if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

SO?What do you think about Adam?

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! Please...


	9. Getting closer

Hey everyone! Ok, new chapter with a big scene in here...I hope you like it! Give me your opinion, I love **REVIEWS**!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Summer didn't even know how, but every time she tried to stay away from them, she ended up hunting with the Winchesters again. After their last meeting with Alastair, the three hunters drove without a destination, they all needed to clear their minds. Dean was going through the fact that he had broken the first seal, and that everything was his fault. He was supposed to be the one to stop the Apocalypse and he didn't even know if he was going to be alive tomorrow.

Summer had issues too, she had finally opened up to the Winchesters and she felt like they looked at her different. Maybe she was imagining things, but she could swear that every time she locked eyes with Sam or Dean she could see pity on their eyes. She hated when people felt pity, especially for her. However she knew that there were bigger problems out there. The Winchesters had met Zachariah, an angel who was a real dick.

Sam was having a hard time too. He knew that what he was doing was going to bring him a lot of problems with his brothers and Summer but he felt it right. He knew that he should probably stop, but he was saving people. After Castiel had seen what he was capable of, he had a feeling that angels were going to pay more attention to him.

After their last hunt, Summer left her car at Bobby's so she could ride with the Winchesters and made everything easier for their next hunt. They were investigating about a possible haunted building and Sam and Dean decided to ask a man from a Comic Book Shop about it.

Summer decided to stay back in the motel room so she could research a little bit more, when suddenly the brothers came through the door cursing and fighting. She rolled her eyes at the two men in front of her, they could be the best hunters in town and be the most childish. She sighed and stood up from the bed, ready to listen about their latest argument and tried and see if she could do something.

-"So, what happened now?"- Summer asked with her hands on her hips. -"Who did what to who?"-

-"You're not gonna believe this."- Dean said to her, with a little annoyance in his voice.

-"What? What did you do to your brother Sam?"- Summer asked with an eyebrow raised.

-"What? Nothing."- Sam quickly defended himself. Lately Summer had become some kind of intermediary between him and his brother, and Sam was thankful for that. -"What Dean wanted to say was that you are not gonna believe what we just found out."-

-"What? About the haunted building? Because I was searching on the laptop and I found out about a woman that died two years ago there and she was..."- Summer started but trailed off when she saw the brothers' faces. -"What did I miss?"-

-"We were not talking about the hunt. We found these"- Dean said and waved one of the books in front of Summer's face before going to sit on the bed where Summer had been just minutes ago.

-"A book."- Summer said and looked at both brothers. -"So you are reading now, and?"- She said as if it wasn't a big thing.

-"A book about us."- Sam finally told her. Summer was a really smart person but sometimes she wasn't quick enough. Why would they just bring random books with them in the middle of a hunt? -"We found a whole series. These books talk about us, about our lives and the hunts we did."- Sam said and sat on the other bed.

Summer didn't move, she just listened to what Sam was saying and when he finally finished, she laughed. She laughed so hard that she thought she was going to pee herself. She held her stomach with her hand because it was hurting from the way she was laughing.

-"I don't understand what is so funny."- Dean said from the bed. He had one book on his hand and was reading it, until he heard Summer laughing her ass off.

-"You can't expect me to believe that."- She said as she wiped her eyes, they were wet from her laughing. When Summer looked at the brothers she saw the serious faces they both had. -"You're serious."- She said.

-"Here."- Dean said and tossed her a book. -"Suit yourself."-

Summer caught it and sat on the sofa to read it. She couldn't believe this; she was reading the book in which Dean went to hell. She could remember every single detail from the night as she read it. Hell, she was in the freaking book too.

-"This can't be serious."- She said as she closed the book.

The boys didn't pay attention to her though, they were reading something from the laptop. Summer got up from the sofa and went to the bed where Dean had been reading and grabbed the book that was opened up. As she read it, she realized that it was from way before Summer met them. They were hunting a "killer truck" and there was this girl Cassie, who had a little "something" with Dean. As she kept on reading, she got to the sex part. Summer raised an eyebrow as she read that part, these books were really detailed.

-"So Dean, you really banged this girl Cassie. Was she your girlfriend or something?"- Summer asked as she kept reading.

When Dean heard this, he snapped his head in her direction and saw her in the bed with the book in her hands. He quickly got up and snatched it from her hands.

-"Give me that."- He said and put it on the table. -"It's a little too weird you reading about me having sex, don't you think?"- He asked her.

Summer smirked. -"Oh come on, don't be shy. What? Are you afraid that I read about you not being able to...you know?"- Summer said and grinned at Dean who was glaring at her. -"I was getting to the good part, when you said something like-" Summer cleared her throat. -"All I'm saying is I was totally upfront with you back then, and you nailed me with it."- Summer quoted the hunter in a deep voice, imitating him. -"The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future tells me he professionally pops ghosts" - Summer said in a high noisy voice, Pretending to be Cassie.

-"Stop it."- Dean said, obviously getting angrier by the minute.

-"That's not the words I used."- Summer continued with his Dean's "voice".

-"Ok that's enough. Stop, Sam, make her stop."- Dean asked his brother for help.

-"Summer that's enough"- Sam said through laughing.

-"And you are not getting off the hook. I read about you and Madison, so sad."- She said and turned around to grab another book.

-"I think you read enough."- Sam said, blocking her way and stopping her from grabbing another book.

Summer sighed and shrugged. -"Whatever. We should really find out who this Carver Edlund is."- She said as she sat at the table.

-"That might not be so easy. I couldn't find any tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name"- Sam answered her.

-"What about the publisher? He's gotta know who this Edlund is."- Summer replied as she watched the screen of the laptop. -"What's a "slash fan"?"- Summer asked and looked up at the brothers who wouldn't answer her.

* * *

The boys went to the publisher's house and found out Edlund's address and real name, Chuck Shirley. Before going to this man's house, they picked up Summer from the motel.

-"Are you sure this is the address?"- Summer asked as she looked around the house. -"This doesn't seem like a writer's house."-

-"Yeah, I'm sure."- Dean said and pushed the doorbell.

At first, Chuck didn't believe they were Dean and Sam, not even when they showed him the arsenal they had on the Impala's trunk. But as they started talking about Lilith and the seals, Chuck started doubting. However, Chuck really believed them when they said their last name was Winchester. He had never told anyone or even written that.

-"I can't believe this."- Chuck said as he sat on a chair. -"You are Sam and Dean and this is Summer Sullivan?"- He said referring to the third hunter in the room.

-"In the flesh."- She answered. -"Chuck, have you ever talked with an angel maybe?"- Summer said.

-"An angel? Are you serious?"- Chuck asked her.

-"You wrote a whole series about two guys that one day showed up at your door, and you're asking me if I'm serious?"- Summer asked with her eyebrows raised.

-"Right."- Chuck answered her. -"No, I never knew anything that I wrote about was real."-

-"Ok, I got nothing here boys."- Summer said and ran a hand through her hair.

The three hunters kept talking with Chuck, but they couldn't find a reasonable explanation about why he was writing about them. They decided to let it go, and came back later to the house. For now, all they needed was to calm down and think up an explanation about all of this.

Later on that day, Chuck called Dean and told him he had something important to tell them. Not losing a minute, Dean, Sam and Summer got into the Impala and went straight to Chuck's house. As soon as they arrived, they took a seat in the living room and waited for Chuck to start talking.

-"So...you wrote another chapter?"- Sam asked the nervous man in front of him.

-"This was all so much easier before you were real."- Chuck said as he took a big gulp of whiskey. -"You especially are not gonna like this."- Chuck said to Dean.

-"I didn't like hell."- Dean quickly answered.

-"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam"- Chuck finally confessed.

-"Coming to kill him?"- Dean asked.

-"When?"- Summer asked, obviously interested in this.

-"Tonight."- Chuck answered her.

-"She's just gonna show up? Here?"- Dean asked a little scared. He didn't feel they were ready to face this demon.

Chuck sighed, sat and put on his glasses. -"Uh... let's see, uh."- He said and started reading from the manuscript. -"Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."-

Sam laughed. Dean quickly looked at him with disbelief. -"You think this is funny?"- Dean asked his brother.

-"You don't? I mean, come on "Fiery demonic passion"?"- Sam defended himself.

-"It's just a first draft."- Chuck added, defending his manuscript.

-"Where?"- Summer asked. She was in a trance at the moment. Lilith, the demon that she had always wanted to hunt, was coming here tonight.

Dean looked at her and didn't like the look she had on her face. -"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl."- Dean said, trying to stop anything that might be going through Summer's head.

Dean kept talking with Chuck and Sam. They were trying to understand what was gonna happen next. Summer wasn't listen. She was in her own little world, she couldn't control the rage that was going through her body, and she felt like she was going to explode from excitement at any moment. As she kept on thinking Dean waved a hand in front of her face.

-"Hey, we gotta go."- Dean said and gave her a weird look.

-"Ok."- Summer said and without a second glance, exited the room.

* * *

As they got into the Impala, Dean and Sam started discussing about what the manuscript said. Sam kept saying that the things Chuck wrote were wrong, that all of this wasn't supposed to happen. Dean kept saying that he had been right about everything so far, so they should pay more attention.

-"So we're just gonna run?"- Sam asked.

-"No way."- Summer quickly answered.

Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror. -"Look, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith. Ok?"- Dean asked Summer but she turned her head away and looked through the window.

As they kept driving, they came to a roadblock and stopped. A deputy told Dean that the bridge wasn't working, that they couldn't leave town and they had to stay the night in town.

They went to a diner to get something to eat and decided to do the opposite of what the manuscript said. Summer remained quiet during the entire conversation; she wasn't going to do the opposite of anything. She was going to stay and face Lilith, even if she had to do it alone.

At one moment the brother started fighting, although they had decided that they weren't going to. Sam wanted to face Lilith just like Summer, and Dean wanted to leave. Summer understood both sides, but she had to go with Sam on this one. She wasn't going anywhere.

-"Summer, hey...are you with us?"- Dean asked her.

Summer looked up from her plate and locked eyes with him. -"Sorry wasn't listening. Anyway, I'm not leaving."- She said and just when Dean was about to say something she cut him off. -"Don't, ok. I don't wanna hear it Dean. I understand why you don't want Sam near Lilith, ok? I get it. But I'm not him, and I have been waiting for this for a long time. I've already told you about Adam, and you of all people should understand about revenge. So, do whatever you want, but I'm not leaving."- She said as she stood up and left the room.

Both brothers watched her leave, they couldn't do much. Sam was on Summer's side and it didn't matter what Dean said, he was going to stay and fight. He knew why his brother didn't trust him much, but he was going to kill the bitch before it was too late.

They went to a different motel than the one they were supposed to stay. As they settle into the room, Dean started putting hex bags all over the room.

-"What are you doing?"- Sam asked him.

-"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-Proof the room."- Dean said to his brother.

-"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"- Sam asked as he took a deep breath. He was getting tired about this.

-"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research."- He said as he took out from Sam's bag the laptop. -"I'm gonna go find Summer."-

-"Oh, dude, come on."- Sam whined.

-"Sam I'm worried ok? I know how she feels, and I know that the only thing in her head is Lilith and how she is going to kill her."- Dean said as he opened the door. -"Behave and watch some porn"- Dean said and smiled as he left the room.

* * *

After Summer left the diner, she started walking around town. She was thinking about tonight, and how she was going to kill Lilith. She knew that she didn't have any weapon against the bitch and that as soon as she was in too much trouble, Gabriel was going to show up. Summer didn't want to do this, but if she didn't, she was going to lose the only chance she had on Lilith.

She stopped in the middle of an abandoned crossroad and kneeled on the ground. She took out some stuff from her bag and started making the ritual. She started chanting and saw as a blue flame came out from the middle of the symbol she had drawn. There, it was done. Gabriel wouldn't be able to find her for 24 hours.

As soon as she stood up, her phone rang; she smiled and took it out. As she expected, Gabriel was calling her. Summer turned her cellphone off and took her chip out. She was officially free from her guardian angel, the archangel Gabriel. It felt like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she didn't understand why, but she felt free.

She kept walking until she spotted a motel room that was called "Red", just like Chuck had written. She saw the Impala parked in the front, and thought that Dean's plan hadn't worked. She waited until she saw Dean leaving the room and walking toward the back part from the building. Summer stayed still and didn't move she had to wait until she saw Lilith approaching Sam's room.

Dean was in front of a soda machine and he couldn't hold it anymore. He took a step back and looked at the sky.

-"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But...I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please."- He said, waiting for an answer.

-"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing Dean."- Castiel said, showing up from behind him.

-"So does that mean you'll help me?"- Dean asked his angel buddy.

-"I'm not sure what I can do."- Castiel said to Dean.

-"Drag Sam out of here - Now. Before Lilith shows up"- Dean quickly answered.

-"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."- Castiel replied without flinching.

-"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."- Dean begged. At this moment, he would do anything for his little brother to be saved.

-"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do."- Castiel said and looked down.

-"Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy"?"- Dean asked the angel, who just nodded. -"So, what - We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?"-

Castiel looked at Dean. -"I'm sorry."- He apologized.

-"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me...don't bother knocking."- Dean said and started walking past Castiel until the angel spoke and made him stop. -"What?"-

-"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected. If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."-

-"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"- Dean asked, getting more interested about what the angel was telling him.

-"Yes"- Castiel replied.

-"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon..."- Dean started, letting the idea open so the angel could finish it.

-"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help."- Castiel finished Dean's idea.

-"Thanks, Cas."- Dean said and just when he was about to turned around and leave, Castiel talked.

-"Dean, you should know that Summer's guardian angel can't sense her anymore. She has done something, and he's not able to feel if she needs him. You have to keep an eye on her. Good Luck". Castiel said and vanished.

* * *

Sam was inside the room, waiting for Lilith to show up when he heard a knock at the door. As he approached it slowly, a million thoughts were running through his head, he felt his hands wet from the sweating. Here he was, alone and ready to fight Lilith. When he finally opened the door, the doorway is empty, which made Sam frowned of suspiciousness and closed the door again. Cautiously he turned around and found Lilith standing there in front of him.

-"Hello, Sam."- Lilith said with a little smile on her face.

-"I've been waiting for you."- Sam replied without moving from his spot next to the door.

Lilith's eyes turned white. -"Where's the knife, Sam?"- She asked him.

-"On the nightstand. By the bed."- Sam replied with bitterness.

As Sam and Lilith were talking inside the room, Summer was outside listening to everything. She had seen the signs; she knew that the bitch was in town and that she was right inside of that room. Only a door separated Summer from her dream. As she stood there and waited for the right moment to come inside, she kept thinking about Adam, about the moment she had to live almost five years ago.

It was all Lilith's fault, and tonight she was going to pay for it. Summer took a deep breath and kept listening to the conversation inside the room. Honestly, she couldn't believe that Sam was going to fall for something so stupid like this. Lilith offering a peace treaty? She wasn't going to buy that. However, what truly surprised Summer, was that Lilith didn't include her in the deal, she didn't want her dead, or she wanted to kill her herself.

When she heard nothing but silence inside the room, she decided that it was the best moment to get in. Summer came bursting through the door and flipped the knife in her hand. Lilith stopped and looked around Sam to her. They locked eyes and the demon smiled at Summer before throwing Sam to a side and standing up.

-"I knew you were coming."- Lilith said as she slowly walked toward Summer. -"You would never, waste an opportunity like this to kill me. Right Summer?"- The demon smiled.

-"I wouldn't waste any opportunity to kill you, but luckily for me, this is the one."- She said as she closed the door behind her.

-"Really? And what makes you think that?"- Lilith said as she moved her hand and pinned Sam to the bed. The hunter was lying on the bed without moving.

-"Nothing. I just know."- Summer said and threw herself at the demon.

Lilith was fast enough and grabbed the hunter by the neck before slamming her against the wall. The demon laughed at Summer, -"You're cute. You really think that you can beat me? Please, you're weak. That's why I was sent to possess your little boyfriend Adam, because we knew that your daddy was going to show up and that you would have to kill one of them. We knew that you would shoot Adam, because family is the most important thing, isn't it Summer?"-

Summer didn't answer. She tried to look to the side, but Lilith's hold on her neck was too powerful. -"You know nothing about me."-

-"Oh I know more than you think. Sorry, but Adam had to die, it was his destiny, to die for you."- Lilith said and smiled. She got closer to Summer and leaned to whisper something in her ear. -"But don't worry, we made sure he had a good time in hell."-

That was it, Summer really lost it at that moment, and with all the strength she had, she pushed Lilith off of her. Before the demon could think about what had just happened, Summer kicked her in the stomach and then in the face, making her fall to the floor. -"You're dead."- She snarled.

Summer grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt and did the only thing she could do, she locked eyes with the demon and started using her mind ability. Lilith's screams echoed in the room, she was in real pain. Just as Summer thought that she was getting somewhere, Dean came through the door with Chuck right behind him. When he looked at her, his eyes were wide open, her nose was bleeding and she had Lilith screaming in the floor. At this moment, Summer lost her concentration and Lilith threw her across the room.

Just when she was about to grab the knife from the bedside table Chuck talked. -"I am the prophet Chuck!"-

-"You've got to be joking."- She said as she started approaching Chuck.

-"This is no joke."- Dean said as the room started shaking. -"See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"- Dean said.

Lilith turned around and gave Summer one last look, before screaming out of her vessel's mouth. As soon as she left, the room stopped shaking and everything calmed down. Dean quickly went to Summer and helped her to her feet, but she snatched her arm away. She glared at him before standing up and getting away from him. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

-"Are you ok?"- Dean asked Sam who nodded and the turned to Summer. -"And you Sum?"-

When he said "Sum" she couldn't hold it anymore and turned around to face him. -"Are you freaking kidding me? Because if you are, this is not funny."-

-"What are you talking about?"- Dean asked her.

-"About what you just did. Did you just let Lilith leave just like that? I think you did. I had her Dean, I had her in my hands..."- Summer said as she looked down at her hands. -"And you just barged in here and let her escape."- As she kept on talking, she got more and more furious.

-"Your nose was bleeding and from what I could see, you were in pain too."- Dean said a little louder than he expected.

-"I don't freaking care what you thought what was happening. You let her scape, right from my hands. After everything...after I told you what she had done to me you let her escape."- Summer shouted back at him. -"After I told you about Adam."-

-"Sorry that you couldn't have your little revenge here, but sometimes you have to think about your moves. This..."- Dean said as he waved his hand around the room. -"...wasn't very smart."-

-"What do you know about being smart? How many times did I save your ass? I don't need you to save me Dean, I can handle myself, I always did and always will .And you, of all people is going to come and talk to me about revenge? Your whole life is based on revenge Dean. So you know what? Go fuck yourself before I put a bullet through your head."- She said and left the room.

Dean was stunned; he had never heard Summer like this. But he wasn't going to let her go and have the last word. He took off after her and followed her toward another room that she had booked for herself.

-"Hey, where do you think you're going? You were done, but I wasn't."- He said and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

-"Get your damn hands off of me Winchester."- Summer snapped at Dean.

-"What the hell is wrong with you? I know that you wanna kill Lilith, but dying in the process is not worth it."- Dean replied, shouting at her.

-"I don't care if I die Dean. Killing Lilith is the only thing I want, even If I die in the process."- Summer yelled back.

-"So that's it? You're willing to die for this?"- Dean asked her but Summer didn't even look him in the eyes. -"Answer, damn it!"- Dean shouted.

-"Yes, yes, I am. This is all on me Dean, it is my fault, and I killed him. The least I can do is..."- Summer said but trailed off. She looked at the ground as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

-"You know I didn't know the guy, but I don't think that Adam would have wanted this."- He said and quickly Summer looked at him in the eyes.

-"You didn't know him."- She growled at him.

-"No, I didn't. But for what you told me, I can clearly see this is not what he wanted for you, do you think that he would have wanted you dead? He didn't blame you Summer, no one does, we all understand what and why you did it." Dean said, and as he talked, he kept raising his voice. -"So stop it, this is not going to take you anywhere."-

-"You don't know anything about me ok? So back off and leave me alone. I'm gonna do what I think is right."- Summer yelled. She couldn't talk about Adam, not right now no less with Dean.

Dean smiled without humor. -"You're a selfish bitch."- He said in a low whisper. -"You know what? Do it. Go and face Lilith, face any demon you want, go to fight with 50 demons at the same time. Don't worry about us."-

-"What the hell do you care what I do?"- Summer shouted at him, angry that he didn't understand her. He should after everything he had lived.

-"I do, and more than you know."- Dean yelled back at her. -"I don't know why, but I don't know what I would do if something happens to you."- Dean finished yelling.

When he was done, he looked at her in the eyes. She was shocked that he had said...yelled something like that. Before Dean could think what he was doing, he got closer to her and pressed his lips to her. She didn't move, didn't kiss him back. After two seconds, Dean separate and looked her in the face, he saw her when she opened her eyes, the expression of shock still there.

-"I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav- "- Dean started but was cut off when she kissed him. He didn't move, he waited until she separated from him, looked her in the eyes and saw that she meant that kiss. -"Or maybe yes."- Dean said, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Summer responded quickly this time, she held onto his neck as she kissed him with everything she had. She needed a distraction, she needed this distraction and Dean was giving it to her. Plus, the guy could kiss, she knew it from what she heard from the girls that he had been with, but now she was the one being kissed by him.

As she held onto his neck, one of Dean's hands moved to her ass, and with just one arm, he wrapped it under her and lifted her up. Summer quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and kept kissing him. With one hand on her back, Dean used the other one to open the door and enter the room that she had booked, never breaking the kiss.

As soon as the door was closed, he slammed her against the closest wall. Summer didn't waste any time, and as he kept kissing her, she pulled his jacket and his shirt off his shoulder, leaving him in just his grey flannel. Dean had his hands under her t-shirt, holding her by the waist as he moved his lips from hers, to her neck.

Summer let out a long sigh as he nibbled and sucked on her neck. He separated from her for two minutes to remove her t-shirt, leaving her in her black lace bra. Without wasting a second he locked lips with her again as Summer moved her hands on his back, lifting his flannel to remove it. Once they were both shirtless, Dean separated her from the wall and walked to the bed, stopping at the end of it to unbutton and take off her jeans and his, leaving them in only their underwear.

He pushed her to the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. He kissed her on the lips for a second, before moving down to her chin, neck, chest, ribs, stomach and belly button, where he stopped and sucked. Summer moaned as he kissed her everywhere, and as he reached the edge of her panties, she grabbed him by the head and pulled him up to a deep, rough but yet passionate kiss. Their tongues battled together, and without him realizing, she shifted their positions, with her on top now.

She kissed him on the neck, and then moved to his ear. She nibbled his earlobe, earning a low groan from Dean, making her smirk. She separated from him and looked him in the eyes before putting her hand in his boxers and grabbing his hard member. Dean threw his head back on the pillow and groaned louder this time. Summer kept stroking him, watching him with his eyes closed and letting out a groan from time to time. He looked her in the eyes and pulled her down for a kiss while he unclasped her bra.

He ran his hand all along her smooth back while he kissed her, using this as a distraction, he shifted their positions again and pinned her to the bed. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he buried his head in her chest, sucking and nibbling, with Summer gasping for air as he worked with his tongue on her. Dean separated from her to remove her panties and his boxers, and he leaned down to kiss her, running a hand along the side of her body.

They couldn't bear it anymore, they were done with the teasing, they needed to be together and forget about the Apocalypse, about everything for five minutes. Without a warning, Dean entered Summer in one quick and deep thrust, making her scream from surprise and pleasure. At first he didn't move, letting her get used to him, but it was Summer freaking Sullivan, she didn't need time, she needed to be fucked like never before.

-"Damn it Winchester, move!"- She groaned at him.

Without needing a second request, Dean started moving, pounding into her with all his strength. He buried his head in the crock of her neck and took in her scent, she smelled like apples. Summer wrapped both of her legs around his waist and held him tight, as she moved her hips with him. Her nails were scratching his back and as he hit her sweet spot, digging her nails a little deeper. She threw her head on the pillow and moaned Dean's name as he kept groaning in her neck. She asked him to go faster and harder and he gladly obeyed.

She knew that she was close, he was driving to the edge, and she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Summer couldn't breathe because every time she tried, Dean would pound into her so hard and deep that she had to scream, forgetting about breathing. Before Summer had time to think, he sat on his heels, pulled her to him and kept thrusting into her. She held onto his shoulders and threw her head back as she moaned his name over and over and finally letting it go, cumming harder than ever before. With two more thrust Dean came into her and groaned her name before letting his head fell on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths and getting their hearts to calm down. Then Summer fell on the bed with Dean still on top of her, he was still out of breath. Once they were both calmed he rolled over, and lied next to her looking at the ceiling and thinking about what he had just done. He had just had sex with Summer and the worst part was, that he didn't regret it.

* * *

SO? **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! **


	10. The start of something new

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

The sun was coming through the curtains of the motel's window, hitting Summer on her face, waking her up. She groaned and turned around, trying to move away from the light, to kept sleeping. When she finally opened her eyes to see what time it was, she came face to face with a sleeping Dean. Memories from the previous night came to her mind and she smirked, they should probably fight more often. Slowly, without waking Dean up, Summer got out from bed and headed to the bathroom to had a shower.

Once she was done, she got out of the bathroom in just her undergarments, and walked to her duffel bag on the floor to get some clothes. Dean heard some movement and turned his head to the other side, the sunlight hit him in the face and he groaned. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, getting used to to his surroundings. The first thing he saw when he finally opened his eyes was Summer, bending in front of him in just her underwear. He sat up in bed and quickly remembered what hapened the previous night, he looked at her and didn't know if he should be worried or not.

Summer finally turned around and met Dean's eyes that were staring at her. -"Morning."- She said and smiled. She walked to the other side of the room to get her boots and as she dressed she could feel Dean's eyes on her the whole time. -"What is it Winchester?"- Summer asked as she put her shirt over her head.

Dean sighed, this was it, the awkward after sex morning. He got out of bed and walked to her. -"Look Summer about last night-."- Dean started but she cut him off.

-"Don't do this Dean, don't do the after sex morning awkward talk."- She said and sat on the chair to put on her boots. -"It's fine really. I'm not like the other girls you have been with ok? You don't need to sneak out on the morning, or tell me that you're gonna call me or anything like that."- Summer said and stood up to face him. -"It's fine, really."- She said and walked toward her bag again.

-"Really?"- Dean asked shocked. Sure he knew that she wasn't like any other girl he had been with, but he was expecting something more from her than this.

-"Really. And it doesn't have to be awkward. We have sex a few, many times last night but that was it. I'm over it and I'm sure you too. We were both angry and we need some sort of distraction, and sex is a good one."- Summer smirked at Dean. -"If it wasn't you, I would have already told the guy that I had to leave to work or something and that I will call him later, but it's you, so I'm going to let you that I'm starving and we should really go to get something to eat."- She said and winked at Dean. She walked toward the door but he stopped her.

-"Summer wait."- Dean said and she turned around to face him. -"Look, I'm sorry about last night, about the things that I told you."- He said and locked eyes with her. -"And I'm sorry for letting Lilith go, I understand that you wanted to kill her and I screwed everything, so for that I'm sorry. Anyway, I don't regret the fact that you are here and didn't ended up death."-

Summer smiled at this. He was actually apologizing with her. However, she knew that he was right, and that if he hadn't arrived she would be death, and that wasn't what Adam wanted. -"It's ok. I owe you an apology too. You were right, I was going to ended up death, and...you can be sure that if he would have been here, he would have kicked my ass."- Summer said referring to Adam. -"So, thank you."- She said and kissed him softly on the lips. -"Now, I'm starving, meet me with Sam at the diner that is two blocks away."- She said and left the room.

Dean stood there and watched her leave with a smile on his face. As soon as the door closed, he turned around and started dressing, then he picked up his phone and called Sam. As he didn't answer, Dean left a messagge -"Hey Sammy, look I'm going for breakfast at the diner two blocks away from the motel, Summer is gonna be there too. Meet us there bitch."- He said, hung up the phone and turned to leave. Before closing the door he turned to watch the motel, the bed was a mess and he smirked, he had had a hell of a night, he couldn't be more proud of himself.

* * *

Summer and Dean were having breakfast at a diner when Sam arrived and sat next to his brother. He didn't talked, he was waiting for one of them to speak first, but they were too busy eating. However Sam kept looking between Summer and Dean, the tension that he thought was going to be present between them after their big fight it wasn't there. Sam cleared his thoart and waited for a response from them but nothing. -"So, everything ok?"- He finally asked.

-"Yeah, great."- Dean managed to said between bites.

-"So, that's it? Everything is ok between you two? I thought that you were going to be at each other's throat."- Sam said to both hunters.

-"Trust me last night we were all over each other."- Summer said and smiled as Dean chocked on his coffee. -"But now we are fine, I don't understand your brother sometimes but I know why he did what he did."- Summer said and continued to eat.

-"Well, that's great. Now, Dad's phone hasn't stopped ringing from this morning, should I answer?"- Sam asked to both of them.

-"Sure Sammy, why not? I mean, your dad didn't hide anything."- She answered him, and just as she finished talking, the phone rang.

-"I'll get that."- Dean said and took the phone. -"Hello?"- Dean asked on the phone. -"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?"- He said and then stopped to hear the answer from the other side of the phone. -"Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago."- He said and two second later he continue. -"Who is this?"- He asked and when the person answered he opened his eyes wide and stayed still.

Sam and Summer watched as Dean kept talking on the phone and arranged a meeting with this person. When Dean hung up, he got up without another word and headed to the door. Sam and Summer looked at each other before standing up and throwing some money on the table to pay for the food.

-"Who was that?"- Sam asked as they reached Dean outside.

-"Someone who claims to be Dad's son"- Dean said as he got into the Impala and started the car. Summer and Sam were both schoked and didn't move. -"Are you coming or not?"- Dean shouted from inside the car and Sam quickly got in.

Summer needed two more seconds to control herself before getting into the car. Did John have another son? Sure he did. She knew him, his name was Adam and he was a great guy, who didn't know anything about hunting. However, she knew that she couldn't tell anything to the Winchesters, because they were probably going to get mad. She sighed and rested her head against the window, this was going to be a long ride.

As soon as they arrived at the diner in Minnesota, the brother got out from the car and started fighting about the fact that this could or could not be a trap Summer wasn't so sure, sure she knew that Adam was real, but this could easily be a demon trying to set a trap to the Winchesters. They entered the diner and before sitting, Dean put some holy water on Adam's glass and changed his cutlery for silver.

They were waiting for a few minutes before Summer saw Adam walking into the diner. She smiled, he was perfectly fine, and he has grown into a handsome guy. -"Adam."- Summer said and both Winchesters saw when the guy turned around and headed to their table. He sat in front to Dean and Sam and next to Summer.

-"Hey!"- Adam said as he sat. -"So, um...how did you know my dad?"- He asked both Sam and Dean. Summer sat there without talking, she thought that Adam would remember her.

-"Uh, we worked together."- Sam answered.

-"How did he die?"- Adam asked with a confussion expresion.

-"On the job."- Sam answered.

Quickly Summer looked at him, John "worked" as a mechanic, so before Adam could ask anything she talked. -"A car fell on him."- She said and smiled. -"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?"- Summer asked as the waitress brought Adam his plate of food.

Adam took a sip of water before grabbing the fork and started eating. Dean sighed, he wasn't a demon or a shapeshifter. -"I don't even know. It's...a couple years."-

Summer nodded, that was true, the last time John had seen Adam, she was there. -"Why did you decide to call him?"- She asked him as she took a glance at Dean, he was sitting without moving, he didn't even talked.

-"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got and...my mom's missing."- Adam said and looked down. -"John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."- He confessed.

-"What do you mean?"- Sam asked him.

-"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."- Adam said as he kept eating.

-"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?"- Sam asked him.

-"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and—and after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night."- Adam said and took a bite.

Summer looked at the brothers but especially at Dean. She knew what this meant to him, no only John had lied to them about her, he also lied about Adam. He had seen Adam a few times, and did some normal dad-son kind of stuff. She sighed, she wanted to tell them the real reason of why John never talked about Adam, but this was not the right time.

-"He would swing by once a year or so. You know, called when he could. But still...he taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala—"- He said but was cut off.

When he talked about the Impala, Summer knew that Dean was going to lost it. -"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying."- Dean said confirming Summer's thought.

-"No, I'm not. And who the hell are you to call me a liar?"- Adam said, dropping the fork.

-"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who."- Dean said as he pointed himself and Sam. -"_We_ are his sons."-

-"I've got brothers?"- Adam asked.

-"No, you don't have brothers. Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here."- Dean said.

-"Dean..."- Summer started but Adam interrupted her.

-"I have never been hunting in my life."- Adam replied, sighlty confused.

-"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on."- Dean said and got up to leave. Sam and Summer didn't move, they didn't know what to do, and as they were going to talk, Adam spoke first.

-"I can prove it."- He said and Dean stopped.

* * *

After their meeting at the diner, the brothers and Summer went to Adam's house so he could prove to them that what he was saying was true. He showed them a few pictures of John and himself in a baseball game. Dean was schocked, he couldn't believe that his dad had done something like this. First, he couldn't believe that his father had hidden him from his brother and himself, and second he was stunned at the fact that John Winchester took one of his sons to a freaking baseball game.

-"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing. How long has she been gone?"- Summer asked the younger Winchester.

-"Three days."- He answered her,

.-"Who was the last person to see her?"- She kept asking him, trying to find out if this was something supernatural or not. She kept glancing at Dean and Sam, she was worried they weren't taking this fine. However, Dean seemed the most affected of the two of them. As Adam kept explaining to the three hunters in the room, Summer couldn't stop looking at Dean, he was shocked that his dad has hidden something like this from him, he loved the guy and John had another family behind his back.

Dean decided to go and looked through Adam's mother room, Kate. As he was there, he found more pictures Adam, Kate and his dad. He felt like he couldn't breath, he needed so bad to hit something, if his dad was there, he probably would have hit him. He was so concentrate on his thoughts that he didn't heard when Summer arrived. She didn't talk, she just watched him from the doorway, but whe she couldn't take it anymore, she cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

-"Hey, everything ok?"- Summer asked as she entered in the bedroom.

.-"Yeah sure, why something wouldn't be ok? Because my dad had another family?"- Dean huffed as he placed the picture he had been looking at back in the dresser.

-"Dean..."- Summer said and placed a hand on his shoulder, Dean quickly relaxed. -"I know is hard but I'm sure John had his reasons. If I learned something in the time I spent with him, it was not to question the guy. He knew what he did, no matter what, he always did the right thing."- She said and locked eyes with him.

-"How in hell, hiding from me that I had a brother, was something good?"- Dean asked as he held her gaze.

-"I'm not sure."- Summer quickly lied. -"But I'm guessing that it had to do something with not involving Adam in the hunting world."-

Dean nodded and looked at the ground. He knew that Summer was right, but it was hard to admit that his dad had lied to him. -"Thanks."- He said and looked her in the eyes.

Summer smiled and before she could do or say something else, Adam appeared in the room. -"Hey, what are you doing here? You think the cops missed something?"- He asked Dean.

-"Maybe. Yeah. They don't have my eyes."- Dean said and kept looking around the room.

-"You're a mechanic."- Adam added. Summer could see that he wanted to say something.

-"Yeah. That's right"- Dean answered and looked at Summer, asking for help.

-"Ok, so I'm gonna go, I'll leave you guys alone."- She said and smirked at Dean before leaving the room. Maybe they need some time alone.

When Summer left the room she met Sam outside, and he showed her an article and a picture where they could see John. When they entered the room to tell Dean what they had found out, Sam noticed something by Adam's feet: scratches on the floor. He pointed this to Dean and Summer and they get closer to have a better look. With Adam's help, Dean flipped over the mattress and found under the bed a vent large enough to fit someone through. Sam and Dean looked at each other before raising their fists for rock-paper-scissors, with Dean losing.

Once Dean got into the vent he found blood everywhere, and he suspected that it belonged to Adam's mother. He sighed, how was the suppossed to tell this to Adam?. He got out and told Adam that he should probably call the cops and tell them to looked there, he wasn't going to tell the kid that he place was full of his mother's blood. When he got out, he gave a look to Sam and Summer and left without another word to Adam.

After arriving at the motel, Dean sat on the bed to clean their weapons while Summer and Sam researched on the computer. There was a knock on the door and when Summer opened, she found Adam there. He started having doubs about the three hunter and he was demanding for answers. When Summer heard Adam she frowned, he was asking a lot of questions when he knew something, he knew that his dad did something "secret" and he had never asked.

Sam decided to come clean with his younger brother and tell him what they did. Of course, Dean didn't like the idea and tried to convince Sam to shut up and don't say anything, but he didn't listen because he thought that Adam deserved revenge from his mother's death, just like he had had revenge from his mother. Dean didn't say a word as Sam spilled everything to the youngest Winchester, while Summer watched from a corner of the room.

She kept glancing at Dean and saw how he would clenched his jaw from time to time. She didn't know what to do, and the worst part was the need she felt to go to him and hugged him, telling him that it was ok to feel betrayed. However, Summer remained in her place even when Dean decided to leave the room. After the door was shut, she turned in time to see Sam taking out a gun and saying something about teaching Adam how to use it.

-"Sam, maybe Dean was right, if John wanted Adam to have a normal life, maybe we just should-"- Summer tried to reason both Winchesters.

-"I think that you of all people, should understand what is to want revenge from losing a mother."- Sam told her.

Summer glared at him, bringing her mother into the argument was not a smart idea. -"Yeah I know. But I also know the danger that is out there, waiting for him to make a little, tiny mistake. So don't tell me that because he lost his mother, he should get into hunting, because you know that's not true. And no Sam, no because the fact he is a Winchesters it means he is cursed."- Summer said and then did the same thing Dean did. She left the room.

* * *

As soon as Summer left the room she saw Dean getting into the car. Before she could say something, he saw her and motioned with his head for her to get into the car. Without a second thought, she walked towards the Imapala and got inside. Not a word was said from neither of both hunters, they just needed to get away for a while. They decided to spend their time investigating about the hunt, they interviewed the cementery's director and then when they went for a drink, they talked with Lisa, who was the wife of the first person who disappeared.

Dean and Summer didn't talk much about the fact that they found a new Winchester in the world. Mainly because Dean didn't know what to say, and Summer didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not. After all, she had lied to them, to him, she knew about Adam's existance and not once, she thought about confess. However, they reached a moment when they couldn't bear the silence anymore.

-"I don't know what to think."- He blurted out. Deep down, Dean knew that he could trust Summer, but opened up to her, it meant weakness and he didn't want that. -"I mean, my dad had another son and never mentioned it. What? He forgot or something? From what I could see, he had Adam really present on his mind."-

Summer sighed, she didn't know what she was supposed to say. Sure, she knew that John checked on the kid a few times, but it wasn't like he loved him more than Sam and Dean. -"I don't know what to tell you Dean."- Summer confessed. -"I do know though, that you dad loved you, you and Sam. Hell, sometimes he wouldn't stop talking about you. And, don't get me wrong, I hate to bring this up but he died for you."- She said and saw how quickly Dean turned his head to looked at her. -"Sometimes, I feel jelaous you know, because I thought that I was going to have John longer, and I would love to have a dad that would die for me."- She said and looked at her lap. -"You don't know how lucky you are to have the dad you had."- She said and locked eyes with him.

Dean saw the anger, guilt and hurt in Summer's eyes. She felt anger toward his dad, and probably him, because his dad has died because of him leaving her alone. She felt guilty of feeling this way, she probably thought that she was a bad person for feeling jelaousy towards him. And he could always see the hurt in Summer's eyes, everytime she talked about her past, she had to experience the memories she tried so hard to forget, the memories that haunted her. Dean turned to watch the road, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to say.

-"I don't know my dad's relationship with you, but I can tell you...I can tell you that he worried about you if he hunt with you. He wouldn't trust in someone as young as you if you weren't good enough."- Dean said and smiled, remembering his dad.

-"I know."- Summer said and smiled herself, feeling proud of the hunter she was.

Dean smiled, she has happy and didn't feel as bad as she was feeling seconds ago, and the fact that he had been the one that cheered her up, made him feel happy himself. He would never understand the twisted relationship he had with her, especially after the previous night, but he was sure as hell that he wanted her around, he needed her around. She was the only one that always understood him and never question what he did. Around Summer, Dean felt happy, he wasn't so deppresed and he had someone to help him with his little brother. Sure, he wouldn't say it at loud, but he was thankful that his dad knew her, because thanks to John, Summer was there.

After their little talk, they decided to come back to the motel room where Sam and Adam were waiting. Just as Dean parked the car, he saw how Sam was being pulled under someone's truck by an unidentified force. He quickly got out of the car and went to help Adam, and managed to pull Sam out from under the truck, while Summer grabbed a shotgun and shoot at nothing in particular, trying to killed the thing that had attacked the younger Winchester.

-"Sammy are you ok?"- Dean asked as Summer checked under the vehicle. There was nothing there. She sighed and rested against the door, they had lost it again.

* * *

After realising that Sam had walked into a trap, the decided that they should leave town. Actually, Summer and Dean decided that it was the best, Sam on the other hand wanted to stay and trained Adam so he could protect himself. At the end Dean and Summer had to shut up because Adam had walked in, and he wanted to be trained. They had to watch how Sam taught the kid how to use a gun and how to aim. Summer didn't agree on this at all, she knew how dangerous the job was, and how much a mistake could cost. If she could chose, she would take everyone she knew out of this life.

After another fight between the Winchesters, they left to try and find something. From what Summer had heard, if Dean and Sam didn't get physical soon, she was lucky. At the end, she was left alone with Adam, and she was determinated to try and talk to him, to get him to talk to her about everything he had found out about John.

-"So, anything you want to talk about?"- Summer asked as she salt the door.

-"No, not really."- Adam quickly replied.

-"Are you sure? You know, I can listen. I'm not really good at givinig advices but I can try."- Summer said and smirked, she was trying to get him to trust her.

-"I want you to tell me more about my dad, I mean, you knew him right?"- Adam asked.

Summer frowned and turned around, when she looked at him she knew that something was wrong. Call her crazy, but this was not Adam. She had suspected it from the beggining, but he asking her about John confirmed her theory. She tried to play along so the thing wouldn't realized that she knew.

She sighed and threw the bag of salt on the floor. -"All right. We've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through there."- She said and as she was about to leave, she heard a creak, like if a door was being opened.

-"You were saying?"- Adam asked.

Summer cursed, she was praying the Winchesters were back, but she knew better than that. If this thing had a partner, she was screwed. As she stood still, listening to every movement with fake Adam, she heard a woman yelling for his name. Adam went running to the kitchen saying "mom" over and over. Summer slowly followed him toward the kitchen and saw how both mother and son hugged each other.

She was going to play along and prayed for her life, she had to get out of there. -"Great news, your mom is back."- Summer said in a obvious fake happiness. -"I'm going to call the boys and tell them to come back, we have a lot of questions to do to her."- She said and turned around quickly. However, fake Adam had realized about her lie and hit her in the back of her head with a gun, sending Summer to a complet darkness.

When Summer woke up, she was tied to a table. Kate and Adam were standing around the table, looking down at her with big smiles on their faces.

-"Happy much?"- Summer said in a sarcastic tone. She saw how Kate was holding the silver knife without even flinching. -"Silver. No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not shapeshifters. You're ghouls."- Summer said through clenched teeth.

-"You know, I find that term racist."- Kate answered and bent down to nibbled her ear. -"Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."-

-"Oh please, are you gonna eat me or not? I'm getting tired of this game."- Summer replied. -"Besides, you should know better than to play with your food, it's not polite."- She said with a smirk on her face. -"But then again, what would you know about manners? You're nothing but monsters."-

-"You know, you use that word a lot, but I don't think you know what it means."- Adam said to her as he cut her with the knife Kate was holding. -"Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway. No. He was no monster. But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester".- He said as he cut deeper on her side.

Summer let out a loud scream as Adam digged his finger inside of her. -"Son of a bitch."- She screamed as Kate and Adam both cut Summer's wrist and let blood dripped into bowls.

-"We wanted revenge, and what better than the people that helped John to killed our father. And when we finally thought we were getting to him, we found out he was death."- Kate said as she cut Summer's wrist deeper.

-"So, I guess you and his sons will have to do instead."- Adam said as he leaned down to be closer to her face. -"And we all know that you were like his, the daughter he never had."- He said as Summer kept screaming and struggling.

-"Summer, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out."- Adam warned her with a big smile.

All of sudden, they heard a big crash and they turned around and found Dean and Sam in the room. Dean shot Kate in the head, killing her instantly. When they were out they had already found out about Adam being a ghoul, so they knew exactly how to killed them. Adam launched himself at Sam and they were wrestling on the floor as Dean went to check on Summer. As he was untying her wrists, he heard a shot, he turned around and found Adam lying death on the floor. Sam hurried to Summer's side and both Winchesters helped her with the bleeding.

-"Come on. Come on. Come on. Hang on. All right, here we go Sum."- Dean said as he wrapped a towel around her arm, stopping the blood.

-"Hang on Summer."- Sam said as he worked on the other arm.

-"Thanks."- She said in a low whisper, she was weak from the blood lost.

-"That's what family's for, right? Keep pressure on that."- Sam said to her.

Summer smiled and didn't argue as Dean lifter her in his arms and carried her to the car. As she sat there in the backseat she kept on thinking about what the damn ghoul had said to her about John. Sure, she knew that he cared about her, but he never treated her like his daughter, more like his young friend. A father figure was something Summer had never had, William Sullivan was not really good at it, and she had left her house at a young age. Bobby and John were the closest thing she had to a father, but they never saw her as more than a hunter buddy, or that was what she thought.

However, Sam's last words were graved in her head. Family, did they actually consider her as family?. She wasn't sure, but if there was something she was sure, it was that she will die for the Winchesters, that's for sure. Maybe she was scared of getting closer than she had already had. Family, relationships, meant weakness, and demong knew that, everyone knew that. She sighed as she leaned her head against the window, she should start thinking less.

* * *

After leaving Summer at the motel room, Dean and Sam went to burnt Adam. She stayed in her room and kept on checking on her wounds, but they seemed better. They weren't bleeding as much as before and she didn't feel much pain. She knew that she should probably called Gabriel, but she didn't want to bother him. They hadn't talked since the last time she had blocked him out, probably because Castiel had told him that she was safe and after their big argument, she wasn't sure what to say.

Summer looked up when she heard the door being opened, and saw Dean. He gave her a weak smile before sitting next to her on the bed and taking one of her hands in his. He turned it around and cheked the wound. -"The bleeding stopped."- He said and looked at the other. -"They are not as bad as they seemed."- He continued as he let go of her hands. He got up and went to grab a beer from the little fridge she had in her room.

-"Where is Sam?"- She asked as the stood from the bed.

-"Gone. He said he needed some time to think, you know Sammy."- Dean said as he drank half of the beer in one big gulp. He sat on a chair.

-"Are you ok?"- She asked him as she leaned on the table that was in front of Dean.

-"Why wouldn't I?"- Dean replied with a smirk. However, the playfulness didn't reach his eyes.

Summer sighed, she knew that he wasn't going to talk. -"Something I can do for you?"- She asked him.

Dean looked up at her and before thinking what he was doing, and the consequences of what was going to happen next, he stood up and kissed her. She quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck as Dean lifted her and put her on the table. They kissed each other until they had to separated to breathe, even when he had to leave her lips, he kept on kissing her on the neck, enjoying the feeling she gave to him. Summer sighed as he worked his lips on her neck, she ran a hand through his hair and let him have his way with her.

Dean traced his chin with his lips and found her mouth again but before he could devoured her like before, Summer talked. -"You know..."- Summer said between breaths. -"...when I asked you If I could do something for you I meant buy you a drink or something."- She said with a smirk on her face that Dean returned. -"However I have to admit Winchester, I like the way you think."- She said before crashing her lips to him.

That night Dean forgot about everything but her, she gave him the distraction he needed, just like he had done nights before. He knew that at the end, this was going to end bad or with someone hurt, but at the moment he didn't care. Summer didn't complain either, she let him have his way with her over and over. Neither of them would ever admit it, but when they were together, they felt something they had never felt before. They felt like there might be a chance, like they both might have a chance.

* * *

**So? I need reviews people! I just got one last chapter and it was a pretty important one! :( ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. We're doing this together

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, she didn't stop even when she felt pain in both of her legs. She was in shock; she couldn't believe that she had trusted Gabriel all these years. He had lied to her in the worst way. As Summer ran, she kept on thinking of Sam and especially Dean. This was going to hit him hard, Sam was his brother and when he found out what Sam had been doing all this time with Ruby, he was going to be pissed.

Summer and Dean had become extremely close this last time. After Adam's thing, Dean had stayed with Summer for the night, and the night after that, and the night after, and the night after that...he had stayed in her room for two weeks now. Sam was clueless to what had been happening between her and his older brother, and he was going to stay that way. There was no reason to tell Sam, because there was nothing to tell, they were just having sex, end of story.

However, this was not the most important problem on Summer's mind as she got into the warehouse, where she knew they would be. As soon as she entered she came face to face with a different Sam, who was kneeled on the ground with blood around his mouth. Neither of the Winchesters' were aware of Summer's presence, they were both into each other, looking into their eyes, oblivious to the rest of the world. Dean was the first to turn around and look at Summer, but she wished he hadn't done it. The look of betrayal and hurt was too much for her to bear, but she didn't have much time to think about it.

With Summer distracted, the demon that was possessing Jimmy's wife launched itself at the hunter and threw her in the ground. Summer was caught off guard, so when the demon started hitting her she couldn't do much. Dean was about to go help her, when he saw the demon started to choke and leave the body. When he turned around he found his brother on his feet with his hand raised, he was the one that had exorcised it. Dean ran to Summer and checked if she was ok, and after being sure that she was in no danger, he looked up and saw Castiel, wearing Jimmy's meat suit again.

As much as Dean didn't want to leave Summer's side, who was still in the floor, he got up and looked at Castiel, and before he could leave he stopped him, grabbing him by the coat. -"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?"- Dean asked, trying to make eye contact with his friend, but the person that was standing in front of him wasn't Cas, not his Cas.

Without thinking about his answer, Castiel replied. -"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you."-

The brothers stood there, watching the angel leave without another word. Summer got up and leaned into Dean for support, which without taking his eyes away from Cas's back, put an arm around her waist to hold her. She looked up at him and could see the conflict inside of his head; he was having a hard time trying to find an answer to everything. She looked as Castiel finally disappeared and sighed. Unlike the Winchesters, she knew that something like this could happen. At least Gabriel hadn't lied to her about that.

* * *

Two hours before.

Summer had to stay back while the Winchesters went looking for Castiel because Gabriel had showed up in town and wanted to talk with her. He wasn't in a good mood, and like it or not, he was her friend, or at least used two. Summer was also pissed because she just saw Anna a few hours ago and she felt like she could kill the bitch. Last time she saw her, she ended up fighting with the Winchesters for some misunderstanding. However, now was not the time to think about that, she had to wait until Gabriel showed up.

Just as Summer sat on the bed in the motel room she felt a breeze of wind behind her. She turned around and saw him. -"Gabe."- Summer said with a smile on her face. Sure she was mad at him too, but she hasn't seen him in a long time.

-"Summer."- He said and smiled. At that moment he forgot that he should be angry at her and closed the space between them to hug her. When she returned the hug, Gabriel's heart started beating at an incredible speed.

She laughed and separated from him to look him in the eyes. -"Are you ok? It feels like your heart is gonna pop out of your chest."-

-"I'm great."- He said as he tucked some hair behind her ear. As much as Gabriel wanted to just hang out with her, he took a step back and held her gaze, they had to talk. -"We need to talk."-

-"I know, and I know that you are pissed at me for hiding from you but you gotta underst-"- Summer started her rambling but he cut her off before she could finish.

-"Pissed? That doesn't even come close to it Summer."- Gabriel answered as he started gaining his anger toward her again. -"I was worried sick about you when I couldn't sense you."- He yelled at her, she jumped back from the surprise. -"I thought that things might have gone wrong and that, that Winchester hurt you or something and I swear of God tha-"- But this time she cut him off.

-"Winchester? Who? Come on Gabe, you know that Sam and Dean would never hurt me."- She said to him but he turned his back toward her.

-"Right. I was overreacting."- He said but she didn't believe him.

-"Wait, you actually thought that one of them would hurt me? Why? Who?"- Summer asked him, but when Gabriel turned around she knew who he was talking about. Sam. She had also felt weird about him, but she never doubted that Sam would never hurt her. -"It's Sam isn't it? Why would he hurt me?"- She asked him.

-"For the same reason he has been seeing that demon bitch. The same reason of how he is able to pull demons out of the bodies."- He confessed to her, he was tired to lying to her.

-"And what is that?"- She asked, afraid from the answer.

-"Blood. Demon's blood, Summer."- Gabriel said and Summer's eyes were wide open.

* * *

As Summer was in the backseat of the Impala, she could remember her talk with Gabriel clearly. Sam's secret was not the only thing he had hidden from her, he had also told her something about her "destiny" and she was extremely scared of that. She couldn't process that much information with the image of Sam drinking the blood from that demon like a vampire. However, Summer's thoughts were interrupted when Sam talked.

-"All right, let's hear it. Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing."- Sam said to his brother. Summer quickly sat up straight and looked at Dean, she knew that provoking him wasn't a smart idea.

-"I'm not gonna take a swing."- Dean said, and he saw through the rearview mirror how Summer relaxed. -"I'm not mad, Sam."- He said as he continued driving.

-"Come on. You're not mad? Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."- Sam said to his brother. Summer from the backseat was begging for the younger Winchester to shut up.

-"Don't. I don't care."- Dean replied.

-"You don't care?"- Sam asked not believing his brother.

-"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done."- Dean confessed. Both Sam and Summer looked at him with shock expressions on their faces. They couldn't believe something like this had come out of Dean's mouth.

Before the moment could get any more awkward, Summer's cellphone rang, it was Bobby. As she talked she gave a look to Dean and when Sam wasn't looking, he nodded at her through the rearview mirror. When she was done talking, she told the brothers that Bobby needed them as soon as possible and they better hurry because he seemed serious. Once they arrived at Bobby's, Summer could see what was going through Dean and Bobby's head and she didn't want to admit it but it was for the best.

-"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?"- Sam asked as he entered the panic room.

-"You are. This is for your own good."- Bobby said as he closed the door, leaving Sam locked inside.

-"Guys? Hey, hey. What?"- Sam asked confused. He looked at his brother and Summer trying to get an explanation, but he got none. Bobby closed the little window that was on the door and turned to leave. -"This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?"- Sam kept screaming from inside.

Dean and Summer stayed there and listened to Sam's screams. Dean shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, he didn't know what else to do. His brother, his baby brother had betrayed him in the worst way. How many times had Dean warned him about this psychic crap? he didn't know, but he did know that he was going to save Sam. It didn't matter how bad, sad and broken Dean felt at the moment, he was going to suck it up and do what he had to do.

Summer didn't talk at all, she just let him calm himself down. After a few minutes she decided to walk to him and leaned on the wall next to him. She turned her head to the side and watched him closely. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head, what he was thinking. What was she supposed to say? How could she help him? She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, and felt Dean relax.

-"This is going to be hell."- He told her without moving.

Summer smiled. -"When were our lives quiet? Hell, quiet is boring."- She answered him.

-"I know, but don't you think that this is a little too much."- He said as he opened his eyes.

-"Yeah, but we will make it."- She replied and stood straight. -"Besides, we still have an apocalypse to stop. Let's go."- She said and headed upstairs.

For a moment Dean didn't move, he just watched her as she walked upstairs. He didn't know if he was going to make it, this was a little too much for him to handle, it was Sam he was talking about. But deep down, Dean knew that if he had Bobby and Summer with him, he was going to try. He looked one more time at the panic room's door before heading upstairs behind Summer.

* * *

The three hunters were upstairs hearing Sam's screams when Rufus called. From Bobby's face, Dean and Summer knew that this wasn't good, a lot of seals were being broken and faster than before.

-"How many are left?"- Dean asked Bobby, referring to the seals.

-"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"- He replied looking at Dean.

-"You tell me."- Dean answered and looked at Summer waiting for her to say something when Bobby talked.

-"I'm just wondering."- He said.

Dean sighed and turned to look at Bobby -"What?"-

-"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"-

-"What do you mean?"- Dean asked him.

-"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."- Bobby told him.

Before Dean could say something Summer talked. -"We are not doing it Bobby, forget it. Sam needs this, he needs to clean himself from all the demon's blood that bitch gave to him."- She said.

Dean looked at her the whole time she talked. She didn't even doubt it; Sam was first to anything related with this apocalypse thing. He knew that, and apparently Summer too. They weren't going to sacrifice his brother just like that. But Dean also knew what he had to do, and without another word he left the house. At first, Summer thought that she should follow him, but he needed some alone time, and she was going to give it to him.

"Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now."- Dean said as Castiel appeared.

-"What do you want?"- Castiel replied in a cold tone.

-"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois."- Dean asked with an angry tone.

-"What do you mean?"- Castiel asked confused.

-"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something."- Dean continued.

-"Well, nothing of importance."-

-"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of importance?"-

-"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"- Castiel asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

-"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?"- Dean finally asked

-"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps. Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."- Castiel replied.

-"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"- Dean asked. He was trying so hard to find a way to save his brother.

-"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."- Castiel answered without emotion.

-"God, you're a dick these days."- Dean said as he walked away a few steps and sighed. -"Fine, I'm in."-

-"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"- Castiel asked him, and when Dean replied with a simple 'Yeah' he continued. -"Say it."-

-"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys."- Dean repeated.

-"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"- Castiel said.

Dean glared at him when the angel mentioned his father. -"Yes, I swear. Now what?"-

-"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time."- Castiel said and disappeared.

Summer and Bobby were still inside the house when Dean walked in. As soon as Summer laid eyes on him, she knew that something was wrong, and when Dean told them what he had done she flipped.

-"You willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?"- She yelled at him, pissed at what Dean had done. When Dean just looked at her, Bobby talked.

-"I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"- He asked Dean.

-"Come on, give me a little credit. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."- Dean answered.

-"Then why in the hell—"- Summer started but Dean cut her off.

-"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"- Dean replied to her.

Summer sighed and looked down, she didn't like this, she didn't like this at all, especially not after her little talk with Gabriel but as Summer stood there in silence, she realized that something wasn't ok. She looked up and listened really carefully to her surroundings. There was a dead silence, and that was not ok.

-"You hear that?"- She asked both Dean and Bobby, who looked at her before answering.

-"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing."- Bobby replied before going downstairs where the panic room was.

As the three hunters stood there they could see Sam on the floor having a seizure. When Summer was about to open the door, Dean stopped her. She looked up at him and frowned, sure Sammy had done some shitty things but he was his brother. However, before she could say something Dean talked.

-"What if he's faking?"- He asked her and Summer didn't say anything. That could be true, this was not their Sammy.

Just when Summer was about to agree with Dean, they saw how Sam was slammed against the wall by an invisible force. -"That ain't faking." She said and ran inside.

Bobby and Dean tied Sam up as Summer stayed at one side and watched them. The whole time she could see how Dean was fighting with himself to keep it together. She knew how hard this must be for him and wished there was something she could do. When they left the room, Bobby went upstairs to make some coffee, leaving Summer and Dean alone.

-"Are you ok?"- She asked him as Dean ran a hand through his hair. -"I know this must be difficult, but its Sam, he'll get over it."-

-"The demon blood is killing him."- Dean said in a low whisper.

Summer looked down, she didn't know if she should say this but it was the truth. -"No, it isn't. We are."- She said and Dean quickly locked eyes with her. -"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down here. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon...Sam's not gonna last much longer, Dean."- She said to him as she got closer.

-"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."- He said and stood up straight.

-"I'm not saying that you should, I just want you to be prepared for what could happen."- She said as she stopped right in front of him.

-"I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."- Dean confessed to Summer.

-"I know."- Summer said before kissing him on the lips.

She didn't know why she was doing this, maybe to make him feel better, letting him know that he wasn't alone. Dean quickly responded to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. These last days, Summer has been the one that was with him, that helped him to keep going. When he kissed her, he forgot about everything and just enjoyed the moment. When they broke apart, Summer opened her eyes to find him with his still closed.

-"And you're not alone. We are doing this together Dean."- She said and smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes.

Dean nodded before giving her a quick last kiss and going upstairs. -"Come on, maybe Bobby needs our help"-

* * *

As they were working upstairs, trying to find a solution to this big damn problem, Summer decided to have a break and take some air, so she got up and went outside. As she was walking around Bobby's car, she heard something. She turned around but saw nothing, but as she kept walking she saw Sam trying to steal a car.

-"Sam? Sam, what are you doing here?"- She said as she approached him.

-"Summer, get out of here, leave me alone."- He said as he continued to try and open the car.

-"No, you're going back inside with me right now. We will talk with Dean and Bobby and try to made them understa- "- She said but he cut her off.

-"I'm not going anywhere with you."- He said as he faced her. -"You don't understand, no one does. I need to do this, I need to kill Lilith myself, Summer"-

-"I do, I do understand you Sammy. I wanna gank her as much as you do, but this is not the way."- She said as she put both her hands on his arms, trying to calm him down. -"Please, please, come back inside with me, we'll find the way. We won't listen to your brother; I will back you up, but not like this, not with demon blood."-

Sam looked down at his feet before locking eyes with her. -"I'm sorry but this is how it is."- He said and slowly took his arms out of her grasp. -"I'm sorry Sum."- He said and turned around to leave.

Summer closed her eyes, he had said 'Sum', and damn that nickname could get to her. Without thinking twice she took her gun out and aimed at his back. -"I'm sorry Sammy. I wanted to do this the easy way, but as you don't leave me any other choice, we are doing it in the hard way."-

Sam turned around and looked at her. -"You won't shoot me, Sum."- He said to her and took two steps closer to her.

Summer closed her eyes for a second before looking at him again. -"I don't want to, but if you don't leave me another choice, I might hav-"- She started but Sam cut her off.

-"What? You might have to? Like you did with Adam?"- He said to her and as soon as the words left his mouth, he could see the pained expression on her face. -"Maybe you would shoot me, after all it's nothing you haven't done before."- He said as he got as close to her as he could.

-"Don't go there Sam."- Summer warned at him. "We are trying to help you."-

-"Then shoot."- He said as he took the gun and pointed it against his chest.

Summer swallowed the lump in her throat. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't just shoot Sam that was not alright. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, she was taken by surprise from the hit to her jaw that she didn't see coming. Summer stumbled back as Sam took hold of the gun.

-"I knew you wouldn't shoot me."- He said as he hit her with the gun in the head, knocking her unconscious. -"I'm sorry Sum."- He said and looked at her.

Summer was lying unconscious on the floor, with a pool of blood around her, she wasn't moving and maybe not even breathing. But Sam couldn't think about this now, he was so close to leaving, he needed to leave, he had to. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, without even once looking back at the body on the floor whose breathing was slowly decreasing.

* * *

I know that is shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to update this one as soon as I could. So what do you think? **REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Finding out the truth

Hey People! How are ya? New chapter here...YAY! First of all, I want to thanks eva972 and sam and dean crazy ass wench for their amazing reviews! You're awesome guys, and you really made my day. :) Ok, so did you watch the season finale? OMG, Cas is God? I can't believe it, and trust me when I said that I was shocked at the end of the episode...nice cliffhanger. Alright now, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Dean and Bobby had been inside, reading all kind of books trying to find a way to kill Lilith. However, Dean wasn't paying much attention, he was thinking on his brother. How could Sammy do this? He should knew that this wasn't right, even a kid would know that drinking demon blood was not something you should do. But the worst part in all of this, was that his own brother didn't trust in him, didn't believe in what he say anymore.

As Dean kept thinking about this he heard a noise coming from outside. He quickly looked up at Bobby and grabbed his shotgun, and just as he was about to turned around, he remembered that Summer was outside. Dean stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with Bobby, his face went white as a paper sheet and swallowed hard.

-"Boy, what the hell is wrong with you? You seem like if you have seen a damn gh- "- Bobby started but Dean interrupted.

-"Summer is outside."- He simply answered and Bobby quickly understood.

-"Then let's be extra careful."- He said as he opened the door and headed outside.

Dean and Bobby walked cautiously as they both held their guns, ready to shoot at anything that might jump out at them. Dean was two steps ahead of Bobby and as he walked, he kept looking from side to side trying to find her. At that moment, Dean's worst fear was that Summer got hurt, that was the last thing he needed. However, he should have known better, after all, his luck wasn't really good these days.

Suddenly Dean stopped as he saw a trail of blood that came from behind a car. He motioned it to Bobby who nodded to him to keep walking. When Dean walked around the car, he raised his gun, ready to shoot at anything, but what he saw on the floor shocked him. There she was, in the floor, surrounded by a pool of her own blood, not moving, and from what he could see, she wasn't breathing properly.

-"Bobby."- Dean whispered as he kneeled next to her and checked the wound on her head. -"We gotta do something and fast Bob, she is not breathing well."-

-"Come on, let's take her inside."- Bobby told him as he helped him with his gun.

Once the three hunters were in the safety of the house, Dean placed Summer on the couch. As he looked down at her he ran a hand through his head, he didn't know what to do and she wasn't in a good shape, they had to act fast. He sighed as Bobby brought some towels and water. The older hunter started cleaning her wound and saw how deep it was.

-"Damn, someone hit her pretty hard."- He said to Dean as he continued with the cleaning.

Slowly, Summer was regaining consciousness and she moaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and tried to focus them on her surroundings. When her vision was better she sat up on the couch with Bobby's help. -"Wh-what hap-happened?"-

-"You don't remember?"- Dean asked her and she just looked at him. -"We found you outside on the floor with that on your head."- Dean said referring to her wound.

As soon as those words left Dean's mouth, Summer could remember everything clearly. Sam had done this. He had hit her and left her unconscious on the floor, almost dying without caring. She looked up at both Dean and Bobby who were waiting for answers, but she just couldn't tell them that.

-"Um...umm, some demons got me. They...they helped Sam to escape and-and they knocked me out."- She lied to them and could see both men's shocked expression. -"You didn't-"- Summer winced as she felt a strong pain in her head. -"...didn't know that Sam escaped, didn't you?"- She asked and both men shook their heads. -"Well, he did."- She said.

Dean looked at her and then at Bobby. -"Sum, are you gonna be ok?"- He asked her and she nodded. -"Good, 'cause I gotta go and find Sammy."- He said before grabbing his jacket and keys, but before leaving he stopped at the door. -"Bobby."- He called and the older hunter approached him. -"If something happens to her, anything, you call me, got it?"-

Bobby nodded his head and quickly looked at her. -"I will, but you should know that this is serious Dean. You better hurry."- He said.

Dean took one last glance at her before nodding to Bobby and leaving the house in search for his brother.

* * *

As Dean drove around town, he kept calling Bobby to check on Summer and to see if he had some news about Sam. As Bobby told him that Sam has been changing his cars so no one could find him, he took a last glance at Summer and sighed. She was barely alive and she refused to go to a hospital, the girl was stubborn as a mule.

-"Um.. Dean, listen..."- Bobby said as he watched Summer from the kitchen.

-"What?"- Dean replied.

-"Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away. I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying, be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him."- Bobby tried to make the older Winchester understand.

Dean didn't talk, he just listened to Bobby. Dean knew that he was right, but the disappointment he felt from Sam was too much for him. Just when Dean was about to hang up the phone Bobby talked again.

-",,,and Dean...If I were you I'd hurry, I don't know how much longer she will be able to last."- Bobby said and looked behind him to make sure Summer wasn't listening. -"We need to take her to a hospital, but she won't listen to me, maybe you could talk to her."-

-"Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll make sure she goes to a hospital."- Dean replied.

-"Don't take too long."- Bobby told him.

-"It's ok, she's strong and she will be ok, she will wait for me."- Dean said, trying to convince himself more than Bobby. Without another word he hung up the phone and kept driving to where Sam was.

Summer listened to everything Bobby said and rolled her eyes, she wasn't dying, she was fine. As she got up she heard Bobby telling Dean where Sam could be. Trying not to make a sound, she grabbed her keys and jacket and snuck outside of the house and towards her car, which had been left at Bobby's as soon as she joined the Winchesters again.

When Bobby hung up with Dean he turned around to talk with Summer but she wasn't there. He looked for her everywhere until he realized that she was gone, she had left while he was distracted.

-"Balls."- Bobby said as he grabbed his shotgun and phone and headed outside.

* * *

Dean would drive around the whole country to find his brother, but luckily he found him faster than he expected. He was glad, because as much as he wanted to talk with his brother, the image of Summer pale as a sheet was haunting him. But right then, he needed to focus on Sam and as fast as he could, so they could go and help Summer.

Dean pulled up to the hotel room where his brother was and hid in the hallway, waiting for him to go out. However when he left the room, Dean remained still so Sam won't see him and he could get into the room. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Ruby in there and without wasting a second she grabbed her and started fighting with her. Just when he was about to stab her, Sam entered.

-"No. Let her go...just take it easy."- Sam said as he re-entered the room.

Dean looked as his brother, trying to ignore Ruby who was still there. -"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am."-

Sam looked at his brother and tried to smile. -"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this."-

Dean shook his head before answering. -"Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want."-

Sam looked at Ruby and sighed. -"Ruby, get out of here."-

-"No, she's not going anywhere."- Dean said but he couldn't do much as he watched her escape. -"She's poison, Sam."-

-"It's not what you think, Dean."-

-"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit—"- Dean started but Sam cut him off.

-"She was looking for Lilith."- Sam kept defending her.

-"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."-

-"You're wrong, Dean."-

Dean couldn't believe that his brother was this blind. He had to do something and help Sam to open his eyes to see what was right in front of him. -"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."-

-"Just listen."- Sam said. He realized that he was still holding Ruby's knife that he took from Dean when he entered the room, so he tossed it away on the bed. -"Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."-

Dean gave him a little smile. -"That sounds great. As long as it's you and me, Demon bitch is a deal-breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now. We have to hurry Sam, Summer was hit by some freaking demon, and I don't doubt that could have been that bitch, we have to help her man, she i-" Dean said, but was interrupted for his brother once again.

-"I can't."- Sam said, trying not to give away himself when his brother talked about Summer. Dean turned away nodding his head at what Sam had said. -"Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."-

Dean turned around and looked at Sam. -"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."-

Sam snorted. -"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."- He said with a mocking tone.

-"You don't think I can?"- Dean asked him, getting angrier by the minute.

-"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."-

-"Who are you?"- Dean asked as he got closer to Sam with a dangerous look.

-"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."- Sam replied without even flinching at his brother's anger.

-"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing."- Dean said as he shook his head.

-"Stop bossing me around, Dean."- Sam said as he slightly raised his voice. -"Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."-

-"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."-

-"Yes, I do." Sam said tired of trying to convince his brother.

-"Then that's worse...because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means—"- Dean said but stopped himself before finishing his idea.

-"What? No. Say it."- Sam said. His eyes were full of tears, he couldn't believe that his brother, his own brother thought this about him.

-"It means you're a monster."- Dean said as his own eyes got full of tears.

Sam nodded and looked to one side, before punching Dean in the face. Dean fell hard, stayed still on the floor for a second before getting up again and watching Sam. For a moment, he thought about hitting him back, but that wasn't right, he needed to help Sam and swallowed his anger. Dean fixed his jacket and started walking toward the door when Sam talked.

-"Go ahead, leave. I don't need you."- Sam yelled at his brother's back. -"Just go...go and take care of her."- Sam said, no matter how angry he was at his brother, he didn't want Summer hurt, she had nothing to do with this, and he regretted what he had done to her. When he saw Dean nodding, he continued. -"She is going to be ok. I didn't mean to hurt her, I..."- Sam said the last part in a whisper, but his brother still heard.

Dean's head snapped up at what he heard. Did Sam just say 'I didn't mean to hurt her'? Was he the one that hit Summer? -"What did you just say?"- Dean asked as he turned around to face him, and took some steps closer to his brother.

Sam locked eyes with his brother and stood up straight. -"I was the one that hit her, I didn't mean to, but she didn't want to let me go and I-"- Sam started but Dean hit him in the jaw.

When Dean heard that Sam was the one that had hit Summer he lost it. She was the only person that has been there 24/7 when they needed her, Even when both Sam and Dean got tired of each other, she was the one to help them get over it. After everything she has gone through with them, Sam decided not to just turn his back on his brother but also her.

As they kept hitting each other and throwing themselves across the room, Dean realized how strong Sam was at the moment. In the plenty of times they have fought in the past, Dean was the one who won most. However, right then he could barely stand after the several punches he had received, and after Sam threw him through a wall that was made of glass, Dean knew that he was done.

As Sam saw how Dean lied on the floor, not moving from the pain he felt all over his body, he pinned him down and started choking him, watching how Dean tried to use his hands to cause some damage to him and get free. Sam stayed there, almost killing his brother for a moment before finally letting go.

-"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will."- Sam said as he started to walk away.

Without getting up from the floor Dean spoke out loud -"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back."- He said, repeating the same words his dad had said to Sam when he left for college. However, Sam left without thinking twice.

* * *

Summer kept fighting with herself while she drove. She felt extremely weak and her eyelids were heavy, but she couldn't give up, she had to go and find Dean. As soon as she had heard Bobby talking with him she knew that his encounter with Sam wasn't going to end well. Luckily, she saw the motel room where Sam was staying and saw the Impala parked around the block. She got out of her car and started walking toward the desk at the entrance.

-"How can I help you?"- The man sitting behind the desk asked without raising his eyes, but as soon as he laid eyes on Summer he sat straight. -"Miss, are you alright?"-

Summer smiled weakly and nodded. -"Yeah...I-I need to find a guy..."- Summer said and coughed up some blood. She cleaned her hand with her jeans and kept talking. -"He i-is really tall, li-like gi-ant a-nd pro-bably was with a woman, a bru-nette."- Summer said as she winced in pain.

-"He just checked out. If you want I could call an ambula- "- The man started but she cut him off.

-"I said I was fi-ne, thank you. Which was hi-his room?"- She asked as she leaned on the desk.

After the man told her where Sam was staying, she started walking toward the room as she supported herself on the wall to walk. She knew that she didn't have much time left, and she had to hurry. Just as she reached the room, she felt her legs go weak and almost fell to the floor, but she took hold of the door handle and stood up straight. When she got into the room, all her pain went out the window as she saw Dean lying on the floor, almost not moving.

-"Dean!"- Summer said and kneeled next to him, moving too fast for her own good, which caused a strong pain to go all through her body. -"Are you ok?"- She asked him as she checked him for wounds.

-"Summer?"- Dean groaned from the floor as he sat up. -"What the hell are you doing here?"- He said as he looked her in the eyes, she looked like crap. -"Are you crazy, you shouldn't be here."-

-"I wanted to make sure that you and..."- Summer started but was cut off by a strong wave of coughing. -"...you and Sam won't get..."- But she couldn't finish her sentence.

-"Ok, that's it, I'm taking you to Bobby's"- He said as he got up and helped her to her feet. Dean took her outside and to the Impala, but she refused to get in the car. -"Summer, what the hell are you doing? Let's go."-

-"No...my car."- She simply said.

-"Forget about it, we are going in the Impala."-

-"No...you...leave the Impala here"- She said between deep breaths.

-"I'm not having this conversation now."- He said as he picked her up and got her in the Impala.

Summer was too weak to fight, but she was sure as hell going to kick his ass for leaving her car here. -"I'm gonna...kill y-ou if som-ething happens to my c-ar."-

-"It's gonna be fine, let's go."- He said and sped up his car, he wanted to get to Bobby's and fast.

* * *

Once Dean and Summer arrived at Bobby's, they started arguing because she didn't want to go to a hospital, they had bigger and more important issues at the moment. Dean was fighting with himself to not pick her up, get her in the car and drive her to the nearest hospital without caring what she said.

After a few moments, he forgot about Summer for five seconds and started fighting with Bobby because the older hunter thought that he should call his brother, but Dean was not going to do it. He had to stop an Apocalypse and if Sam wanted to trust a demon over his own brother, then Dean wasn't going to stop him.

Summer listened to all the arguments from the couch, she wasn't supposed to move. She rolled her eyes at what Dean was saying, she didn't believe a word he said. Suddenly, Summer's head started hurting real bad, she wince in pain as she took hold of her head. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down, but this pain she was feeling, it wasn't from the wound on her head. No, it was something else.

-"I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"- Dean replied to Bobby as they kept fighting.

-"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."- Bobby told Dean.

-"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"- Dean said, feeling hurt from Bobby for talking like that about his dad.

-"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be-"- But Bobby stopped himself as he heard Summer's groan from the living room. He gave a quick look at Dean and they both went to see her.

-"Summer are you ok?"- Dean asked as he entered.

Summer was sitting on the couch and holding her head with both hands. Just when Dean entered the room she let out a loud scream and fell to her knees on the floor. Both, Bobby and Dean rushed to her side and tried to hold her but she kept on screaming. Summer shut her eyes tight and saw something. This was it, a vision...a vision of the last seal.

_-"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time."- Sam says to Lilith who is pinned against an altar._

_-"Then give me your best shot."- Lilith answers to him._

_Sam reaches out a hand, throwing his power at her. Suddenly he stops and looks back when he hears Dean's voice calling for him and someone banging on the door._

_-"Dean?"- Sam asks out loud._

_Ruby screams at Sam to keep going. -"What are you waiting for? Now Sam, now!"-_

_Lilith laughs. -"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."-_

_Sam faces Lilith and raises his hand again. For a moment his eyes turn black as he focuses his powers and kills Lilith. As she goes limp, Sam's eyes turn back to normal._

Summer snapped her eyes open and sat up straight on the floor as she gasps for air. She looked around as she tried to calm herself down from what she had seen. All the visions she had had before, were not half as bad as this last one was. Her head was still hurting and she still couldn't hear properly.

-"Summer are you ok?"- Dean asked her worried.

Summer looked at him quickly and realized that she had to do something, and fast. Without giving any of them time to stop her, she got up from the floor and went straight to the kitchen. She took a knife from the counter and cut her arm.

-"Summer what the hell?"- Bobby asked as they followed her to the kitchen.

-"Back off."- She yelled at them.

She soaked her fingers in blood and drew some symbol on the fridge's door. Then, she got on all fours and started drawing another symbol on the floor as she chanted. Dean and Bobby were looking at her from the kitchen's door with wide eyes, they didn't know what was going on. As she finished she got up and waited, looked around the room and sighed.

-"Get down here, now!"- She yelled at no one in particular.

-"Who are you talk-"- Dean started asking but was cut off as a man showed up in the room

-"What the hell do you think you are doing?"- Gabriel screamed at her as he closed the gap between them. He was using another body so Dean wouldn't recognize him. -"Summer, you know that they cannot see me, how dare you to.."-

But Summer didn't let him finish, she had bigger issues. -"I had a vision."- She said with one hand on her hip.

Gabriel's eyes snapped open. -"What? About what?"-

-"I think you know. I had a vision about the last seal."- Summer said and got even closer to him. -"Is it true?"- She asked as she looked into his eyes.

She was hurt; he could see that from the look in her eyes. She was barely holding herself and the pain she must be feeling was too strong. Gabriel sighed and put two fingers in her forehead. And just as he touched her, Summer was healed from both the wound on her head and the recent wound she had done to her arm. -"Yes."- He replied. -"But you weren't supposed to see that."-

-"Why? I mean, I haven't had any visions for a long time now and...now this? You just keep lying to me right?"- Summer said as she turned around.

-"You weren't supposed to see that because you're not supposed to stop it."- He confessed.

As they both talked, Dean's head was moving from side to side. -"Ok, that's enough. Who the hell are you?"- Dean asked to the strange man in the living room.

-"Back off Winchester, you don't wanna mess with me."- Gabriel said to him through clenched teeth. He hated that guy.

-"He's my guardian angel, or used to be."- She said as she turned around. -"We are gonna stop this, you heard me? And Sam...he's not gonna do this, I won't let him."- Summer said.

-"Sam? Wait, what are you talking about?"- Dean asked her.

Before Dean or Gabriel could say another word, Summer moved from where she was standing, letting Gabriel see the symbol that was drawn on the fridge's door. His eyes were open wide and just when he was about to walk to her and stop her, Summer put her hand on the symbol, making him disappeared as a white light surrounded him.

-"What the hell just happened?"- Dean asked as he stood straight and uncovered his face, which he protected from the light with his own arm.

Summer looked up at him, how was she supposed to tell him this? She knew that she couldn't keep what she had found out from Dean, but this was going to be hard. She sighed. -"We have problems...the angels want Sam to-"-

But Summer couldn't finish her sentence as Dean disappeared from the room. She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Bobby was as confused as her at Dean's disappearance.

-"Where the hell did he go now?"- Bobby asked.

And that's when Summer got it. The angels. They were the ones behind all of this, they wanted Sam to break the last seal and Dean to stop Lucifer. It has all been a plan from day one. When Gabriel told her that she would be more protected with them, it was all a lie, he wanted her with them so she could lead them to this, to the Apocalypse. Every time she left the Winchester she was pushed back to them. It wasn't coincidence, it was fate.

Sam and Dean's fate were related in this, and she knew it. But the worst was that she was a part of this too. She was the freak who got the visions of all the seals, and every demon she had met these last few days, told her the same thing. She was the one, for what? Summer didn't know, but as she kept on thinking everything became clear.

She remembered that hunt she went on with the Winchesters a year ago, when they had to hunt a bunch of witches and one of them said something that Summer didn't understand, at least not until now. She remembered the words:_ 'You are my lord's chosen. When the time is right, you are going to be the one that will stop him from destroying this planet and everyone who cross in his way. His right hand'_. Now Summer understood what she meant with _'lord'_, and the part of destroying the planet.

The reason why she had a bodyguard angel with her, the reason why every time she was about to get killed she was miraculously saved. Heaven wanted to protected her until this day, they wanted her to get to this moment and Hell just wanted her because her fate was related with...Lucifer? No way. She couldn't believe that, but it seemed like her reasoning was right.

She blinked a few times before setting her eyes on Bobby. -"We're in huge trouble Bob."- She said to him.

-"What?"- Bobby asked her.

-"Lilith? Well, she is not gonna break the last seal, Sam will."-

-"What? What are you talking about?"- Bobby asked as he didn't understand anything.

-"Lilith...is the last seal Bobby, if Sam kills her...that's it."-

-"Oh my God. We have to do something, and fast."-

-"Yeah well, the worst part is that the angels already took Dean away."- Summer said as she ran a hand through her hair.

-"But there must be something that we can do."- He said to her.

Summer thought about it, he was right, there has to be something. -"I know what we can do."- She said and ran to the living room, with Bobby behind her.

-"What? Come on, spill it out kid."-

-"I know who we can call. Chuck"- Summer said as she put the cellphone to her ear.

* * *

When Summer finally gave up on trying to call Chuck like a thousand times, she decided to just go and showed up at his house. She got into the car and without wasting a second she sped towards his house. Bobby stayed back in case Dean came back or maybe even Sam.

Not once did Summer slowdown, she was determined to get there before Sam could make the worst mistake of his life. As soon as she parked the car in Chuck's driveway, she got out and ran to his door. She didn't even knock, she pushed her way inside the house and started looking for him.

-"Chuck? Chuck!"- Summer yelled as she entered.

Summer walked into the living room and came face to face with Dean and Castiel. They were both standing there with Chuck looking at her. Summer felt like a big weight had been lifted from her chest when she saw Dean. She smiled and for one second she forgot about Lucifer, about Armageddon being just minutes from that moment, and walked to him and hugged him.

Dean responded quickly to her hug and wrapped his own arms around her. Summer knew that this moment was corny as hell, and that she had bigger issues to take care of, but she was just glad that he was safe. If only she could hug Sammy like this too, her life would be better.

-"Thank God you're ok."- Summer said as she separated from him.

-"Are you ok?"- Dean asked her, with his hands still on her hips.

-"Dean...Lilith is-"- Summer started but he interrupted her.

-"I know Sum, don't worry, I'm going to find him and stop him."- He said and looked at Chuck. -"So, St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?"- Dean asked the prophet.

-"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story."- Chuck replied to them.

-"Yeah, well..."- Castiel started and stopped himself to give a look to Dean and Summer. -"...we're making it up as we go."-

Suddenly the room started shaking, accompanied by a blinding white light. -"Aw man, not again."- He complained as some cups started falling from the counter.

-"It's the Archangel"- Castiel yelled over the loud sound that came from outside. -"I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!"- Castiel shouted at Dean and Summer.

Dean nodded and just when he was about to grab Summer's hand she shook her head. -"No, I'll stay with him and help him to hold back the archangel..."- She yelled and before Dean could say something she continued. -"It's ok, I'm gonna be ok. They can't hurt me."-

Dean didn't like this at all, but he had to hurry and stop Sam. He nodded and gave her one last look that said it all, 'be careful'. She nodded with a smile on her face and turned to Cas who touched his forehead and made him disappear.

Summer and Castiel turned to look at the light that came from the window and waited for a few minutes. Chuck stood beside them, and frowned, this wasn't supposed to happen. Summer looked at Cas and gave him a small smile, she was going to stay by his side on this. She knew that she wasn't of much help, but she wasn't going to let her friend be alone.

Just when the light became more intense, Summer felt a loud, ear-ripping noise and covered her ears before letting out a strong scream of pain. She fell to her knees and bent over, trying to make the pain from her body go away. As she lie on the floor, she felt like every part of her was on fire, she couldn't breathe and she didn't know what was worse, the sound in her ears or the pain in her body.

Just when Castiel was about to kneel next to her, a light surrounded her and made her disappear from the house. Summer had her eyes closed, so she didn't see when the light appeared. Slowly the pain started to disappear and she opened her eyes in time to see two lights coming toward her. She opened her eyes wider when she realized that she was on a road and that the lights were from a car that was coming straight at her.

* * *

So? **REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. You can't run from Faith

NEW CHAPTER! I'm glad about this story, I know that I don't have much readers lately but I love writing...it helps me to clear off my mind! Thanks so much to sam and dean crazy ass wench who always reviews my chapters! Love ya girl, you're so sweet.

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

She covered herself with her arms, knowing that wouldn't be of much help, but it was a reflex, her body moved by itself. Just when the car was about to hit her, it came to an abrupt stop in front of her, just inches apart from her face. Summer could hear the driver cursing from the sudden braking of the car. She uncovered her face and opened one eye at time to see how close the car has stopped from her and she sighed in relief that she hasn't been killed.

The driver got down from the car when he saw a bunch of people coming to the middle of the road, right in front of his car. His eyes were wide when he saw that girl sitting on the street, just inches apart from his car. He had been so careful while he drove, he was sure that she wasn't there, where did she come from? He didn't mean to hurt her, he didn't want to hurt anyone else, he didn't want to be one of those guys that destroyed families. She was a young girl, probably with a husband and kids waiting at home, and he almost killed her.

He stopped his thoughts and bent over next to her. -"Hey are you ok?"- He asked her, but she seemed in shock. -"Miss, are you alright? Did I hit you."- He asked again, trying to make her talk.

-"Um...yeah, I'm...fine. I guess."- She replied and looked at the man's eyes. -"Where am I?"-

-"You don't remember where you are? Oh my God, I think I did hit you."- He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

-"No, you didn't. I might have hit my head with the pavement, but you sure didn't hit me."- Summer said, trying to assure the guy that she was fine. -"Oh my God, the Archangel, Castiel..where is he?"- She said out loud, forgetting about the audience around her. She gave them a little smile. -"I guess I'm still a little drunk."-

-"Come on, let me help you."- The man replied and helped her to her feet. -"Let me take you to a hospital so they can chec-"- He told her.

-"No, no hospitals. I hate them."- Summer said and gave him her best pleading look.

The man smiled at the young woman in front of him. -"Ok, but at least let me take you somewhere safe."- He said and she nodded. He led her to his car and opened the door for her. -"By the way, what's your name?"- He asked.

-"Summer."- She confessed, shocked that she had given him her real name. -"What's yours?"-

-"Nick"- The man replied as she got into the car and he closed the door.

* * *

Sam and Dean got to Chuck's house after their flight. They weren't really sure what had happened and they needed answers, and if there was someone who knew what they wanted it was Chuck. The entered the house and found it destroyed. They looked around, trying to find the prophet, or someone who could tell them what had happened there. As they walked they heard some movement, a noise, but when they turned around there was nothing.

However, as they kept walking Sam was hit in the head. -"Geez! Ow!"-

-"Sam"- Chuck said when he realized who he hit.

-"Yeah."- Sam said as he grabbed his head.

-"Hey Chuck."- Dean said casually from behind Sam.

-"So...you're okay?"- Chuck said to Sam surprised.

-"Well, my head hurts"- Sam replied.

-"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."- Chuck said in one breath.

-"Your eyes were black?"- Dean asked from behind.

Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother. -"I didn't know"-

Dean gave him a look before talking to Chuck. -"Where's Cass?"-

-"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. He like...exploded, like a water balloon of chunky soup."- Chuck said to both brothers.

Dean nodded, feeling guilt rush over him. -"Cas, you stupid son of a-"- Dean started but then stopped himself when he remembered who Cas was with. If he was dead, it meant that...-"What about Summer?"-

Sam turned around quickly when he heard her name. Was she here? But the house was destroyed, there was no way that someone, who didn't have an archangel behind his ass like Chuck, would survive. If Cas was dead, it meant that she..."-Summer was here?"- Sam asked his brother, and when he nodded he turned to Chuck. -"Where is she?"-

Chuck didn't answer. He didn't know what to tell them, there was not an explanation to what happened to her. No one had hurt her, she just fell to the floor, screaming in pain and vanished. How was he supposed to tell this to the brothers. He looked at his feet, trying to find the words.

-"Chuck."- Dean said, slightly raising his voice to intimidate the man in front of him.

-"She...she just disappeared. Vanished. I still don't understand what happened. I mean she..."- But Chuck stopped.

-"She what?"- Dean asked and got closer to him.

-"Oh crap."- Chuck exclaimed.

-"What?"- Sam asked.

-"I can feel them."- Chuck replied.

Before either of the brothers could talk, they head a voice coming from the kitchen. -"Thought we'd find you here. Playtime is over, Dean. Time to come with us"- Zachariah said.

Dean pointed at him and answered. -"You just keep your distance, ass-hat."-

-"You're upset."- The angel replied, faking surprise.

-"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"- Dean replied, anger flowing from him.

-"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?"- Zachariah said and winked at the youngest Winchester. -"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was—all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not—it's Apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again."- He grinned at Dean.

-"Is that so?"-

-"You want to kill the devil we want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."- Zachariah spoke as he kept grinning at Dean.

-"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"- Dean asked with disbelief. -"Cram it with walnuts, ugly."-

-"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."-

-"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?"- Sam asked, not believing that the devil himself needed a body to wear.

-"He is an angel. Them's the rules."- Zachariah said as he looked at the two other angels behind him. -"And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies...the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."-

-"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"- Dean yelled at him.

Zachariah got angry and quickly replied to Dean in a louder tone. -"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?..."- He said but stopped when he saw blood dripping from Dean's hand. -"You're bleeding."-

Dean looked down at his hand before answering. -"Oh, yeah...a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up."-

Dean turned around and opened a slider door, which has a symbol against angels, similar to the one Castiel had drawn earlier. When Zachariah noticed the symbol, he tried stopping Dean screaming at him but was not successful. After Dean put his hand on the symbol, Zachariah as well as the two other angels that came with him vanished.

-"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."- Dean turned around and said.

-"This sucks ass."- Chuck said looking at both Winchesters.

After their encounter with the angels, Dean and Sam called Bobby to tell him that they were both ok. However, they didn't have any news on Summer, who had disappeared suspiciously.

-"So, you don't know shit about where Summer is right?"- Dean asked for the hundredth time to Chuck.

-"I told you Dean, I only see her when she is with you."- He said and sighed in frustration. -"But I don't think she is hurt or anything."- He said, earning a look from Dean and Sam that said 'are you freaking kidding me?' -"Guys, she was taken before Castiel was killed by the archangel, maybe it was her own guardian angel. Although..."- Chuck started but stopped.

-"Although what?"- Sam asked him.

Chuck looked at both Winchesters before answering. -"...she...she seemed in a lot of pain."-

Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. If something happened to Summer, it was on his hands, and no one else. He should have known better than to leave her alone with Castiel to face a freaking archangel. Castiel had told him how dangerous and powerful those things were, but of course Dean wasn't thinking at the moment. All he wanted was to stop Sam from breaking the last seal. All he could do now was pray for Summer to be ok.

* * *

Summer was in a bar with the man that almost hit her with his car. She was so confused about what had happened, she couldn't remember much and she felt like something was wrong with her. Nick kept looking at her, frowning at her because she seemed so lost in thought. He really didn't know what he was doing here with this complete stranger, apart from almost killing her, there was nothing that obligated him to stay with her. However, he felt this strange urgency of helping her.

Summer looked up from her drink and was met by Nick's gaze. -"Sorry, I'm not in a chatting mood."- She apologized to the man that has been so kind to her.

-"It's ok, but I still think that I should take you to a doctor."- He replied, worried about her.

-"It was Nick right?"- She asked and he nodded. -"Well, Nick, I'm ok. Really. As matter of fact, I should be going."- She asked as she stood up.

-"Where?"- He asked, standing up himself.

-"I don't know. Depends on where I am."- She said to him.

Nick sighed. -"You don't know where you are but you kept telling me that you're fine."-

Summer gave him a small smile. -"I've already told you, I had too many drinks"-

-"We are in Pike Creek, Delaware."- He told her.

Summer's eyes were opened wide. How in hell did she end up here? She was at Chuck's last thing she knew. -"Uh...ok."- She mumbled. -"I gotta go."-

-"Whoa, hold on."- Nick said as he caught up with her. -"Where are you going?"- He asked her.

-"Home."- She answered. -"I gotta make a call first, but that's where I'm going."-

-"Oh, ok. Sure you don't need help?"- He asked, not sure why he was offering.

-"Yeah I'm sure. It was nice meeting you Nick. Thanks for everything."- She said and left the bar.

Nick stood still, he didn't know what he should do. But as he kept watching her go, he knew that there was nothing else he could do for her. She was a complete stranger to him, and he had already done so much. He sighed, turned around, paid the bill and left the bar, heading home.

Summer walked around without a destination, trying to think her next move. She knew that she should go to Bobby's but first she needed to know if Sam and Dean were ok, and if Dean had stopped Sam in time. However from what she had heard on the news, she might know the answer to that. She found a public phone and decided to call Chuck's first to ask him for Bobby's number, because she didn't have a good memory, and she never thought that she would need to learn his number anyway. She grabbed a telephone directory and looked for Chuck's number, once she found it, she dialed it.

-"Hello?"- Chuck said.

-"Do you know who I am?"- Summer asked.

-"Should I know?"- Chuck asked confused.

-"I guess no, I was just checking if you could see what I did too perv. I'm Summer by the way if you haven't figured out."- She said as she looked around, making sure that there was no danger.

-"Summer, thank God, I was worried sick, and so were Dean and Sam."-

-"Are they ok? Did Dean stop Sam?"- She asked quickly, and full of hopes that the Apocalypse hadn't started.

-"Yes they are ok, and no, he didn't make it on time."- Chuck said.

Summer sighed. -"I thought so."-

-"Anyway, where are you?"- Chuck asked her.

-"Delaware, not quite sure how I got here but whatever."- She said and shrugged. -"I need Bobby's number, or maybe even Dean or Sam's. I don't know I just need a phone number to call them and tell them that I'm ok."-

-"Hold on a second"- He said as he looked for Bobby's number. He wasn't sure if Dean and Sam still have their cellphones with them, they might have thrown them away. -"I got it, do you have somewhere to write it?"- He asked her.

-"Yeah sure, I forgot to bring my cellphone but I sure got my notebook."- She replied sarcastically.

-"Oh right, I'm sorry."- He said and continued to tell her the number.

Once Summer got Bobby's number she dialed it fast and waited for him to picked up. She was biting on her nails as she waited, she wanted to talk to him and fast. She sighed as she kept on waiting, what the hell was Bobby doing that he couldn't pick up his phone.

-"Hello?"- Said the voice that Summer wanted so bad to hear.

-"Thank God Bob, what the hell took you so long?"- Summer asked with a smile on her face. -"Yes, it's me Summer. I'm great, don't worry."-

-"Summer? Good to hear from you kid."-

-"How are you? Are you with Dean and Sam?"-

-"I'm on my way to meet them."- Bobby said on the phone. -"So where are you?"- He asked with some urgency on his voice.

-"Delaware. I don't have a freaking clue why I'm here but..."- Summer said but was interrupted by Bobby's laughter. -"What's so funny?"- She asked confused.

-"Oh, I thought that you were smarter than that Summer."- Bobby said on the phone.

Summer was confused, she didn't understand what was happening, but when Bobby kept talking she understood what was wrong.

-"You just told us what we wanted kid. Thank you very much."-

-"Who are you and where is Bobby?"- She asked on the phone.

-"Oh Bobby is just right here with me, he says hi by the way."-

Summer closed her eyes in anger. -"You listen to me you son of a bitch, I'll give you ten seconds to leave Bobby's body or I swear to God that..."- But she was interrupted.

-"You'll what? You can't do nothing sweetheart. You are not here, you're quite far from where I'm heading and guess who I am meeting."- The demon said, the smile on his face grew wider with Summer's silence. -"What happened Sum? Cat got your tongue or something?"-

Summer was shaking from the anger. -"You better think twice before putting a finger on Dean or Sam, or believe me, you'll regret it."- She threatened.

The demon laughed at her over the phone. -"Bye Summer, see you soon."- He said and hung up.

Summer closed her eyes and cursed. She smacked the phone against the wall and yelled in frustration. Dean, Sam and Bobby were all in danger and there was nothing she could do. Chuck had told her earlier that he couldn't tell her where they were because he was being watched. However, Summer knew that there was no way that she could find them before the demon arrived. She was screwed.

* * *

After taking Bobby to a hospital, the Winchesters headed to where the "Michael's sword" was. As Dean drove, both he and Sam couldn't stop thinking about everything. The Apocalypse, the sword they had to find, Bobby in a hospital and Summer...where was she? Once they arrived, they loaded their guns and got into the storage room. When they entered they found demons on the floor, dead.

-"I see you told the demons where the sword is."- Zachariah said from the back of the room. He was standing with the two same angels from before.

-"Oh, thank god. The angels are here."- Dean said with sarcasm.

-"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted."- Zachariah said as he used his mind power to close the door. -"It was right in front of them."- He said and saw the confusion on both Winchester's faces. -"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."-

-"We don't have anything."- Dean said to the angel.

-"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword."- The angel said to Dean who looked at him with disbelief. -"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."-

-"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"- Dean asked, not fully understanding.

-"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."- Zachariah said and saw how Dean finally got it.

-"I'm a vessel?"- The hunter asked.

-"You're the vessel. Michael's vessel."- The angel replied. When Dean asked the reason of why he was the one, he continued. -"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean"- He finished with a big smile on his face.

-"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."- Dean replied.

-"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes."- Zachariah said as he raised one hand, fingers like a gun and aimed at Dean, then shifted to Sam. -"Bang"- He said. There was a loud crunch and Sam fell to the floor, unable to stand. Dean cursed at the angel. -"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"-

-"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?"- Dean asked, trying to reason with the angel.

-"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."- Zachariah defended himself.

-"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."- Dean said, finally understanding why Michael didn't just get into him.

-"Unfortunately, yes."- The angel replied with a serious face.

-"Well, there's got to be another way."-

-"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."-

-"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no."- Dean said with determination.

-"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby...we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."- Zachariah said to him, trying to make him change his mind, but he was Dean Winchester, he should know better. -"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?"-

Dean bent over in pain, coughing blood. But no matter how much pain he or Sam felt, he was going to keep saying no. -"How about I hurt your slut friend?. As far I know you don't know where she is right? Well, I do know an angel that has a special bond with her, it will take me two seconds to find her and rip her apart."- Zachariah said and met both Sam and Dean's angry eyes.

Dean locked eyes with the angel, he was talking about Summer and Dean knew it. He also knew about the angel that Zachariah was talking about. He closed his eyes and contemplated saying yes for a second, because if there was someone who didn't belong in this fight, it was Summer. Even Sam was included, after breaking the last seal he was as involved as Dean, but not her. Just when Dean was about to make the worst mistake in his life, Castiel showed up and killed the two angels that were with Zachariah.

-"How are you..."- Zachariah started talking but Castiel interrupted him.

-"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"- Castiel said with a glint of faith in his eyes.

-"No. That's not possible."- Zachariah said scared.

-"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice."- Castiel said, and just as he finished talking, Zachariah vanished. -"You two need to be more careful."- Castiel said to Dean and Sam as they stood up.

-"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."- Dean said to him.

-"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."- Castiel said and put one hand on each Winchester's chest. They both gasp at the sudden pain. -"That was an Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer. I carved it into your ribs."- He said to both Dean and Sam.

-"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?"- Sam asked him.

-"Yes."- Castiel simply answered.

-"Then how are you back?"- Dean asked, but Castiel never answered and vanished.

After leaving their dad's storage, Sam and Dean went to check on Bobby. He was better, but doctors kept telling them that he wasn't going to walk again, but the three hunters refused to believe it. As they talked, they kept trying to make a plan to stop Lucifer, and Dean's crazy idea was to do it their own way.

-"So Bobby, you said you talk with Summer?"- Dean asked, needing to talk about something other than the devil.

-"Yeah, well the demon did."- Bobby said and looked at both Winchesters. -"And he said something really weird."-

-"And what's that?"- Sam asked him.

-"He said that Summer had said to him just what he wanted, and all she had said was that she was in Delaware."-

-"Delaware? What the hell? How did she end up there?"- Dean asked.

-"No clue, all I know is that she is fine and that there is something important going on there."- Bobby informed them.

-"Yeah, sure whatever. When she comes back, we'll ask if she knows something."- Dean said and Bobby nodded. -"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."- He continued and started walking toward the door with Sam.

-"Sam?"- Bobby said, making Sam stopped. -"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."-

Sam sighed in relief. -"Thanks, Bobby."-

-"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome."- Bobby said at Sam before he left with his brother.

* * *

Summer was on a truck, riding with a complete stranger who said that he could give her a ride to South Dakota. Of course Summer wasn't stupid, and as soon as this son of a bitch tried something with her she was going to hit him in the nuts. To her surprise, the ride was quiet, except for the music that was playing in the car. As the man drove she kept looking through the window, not in a chatty mood.

-"So, do you have a family in South Dakota or something?"- The man who was in his early forties asked.

She sighed. -"Something like that."- She said and turned around to give him a forced smile. -"Thanks for the ride again."-

-"Sure beautiful."- He said and smiled back.

She rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to hit him right then. -"You know Summer, you really shouldn't trust strangers."- The man said.

Summer snapped her head in his direction, in time to see his eyes turn black. -"Oh thats just great...just what I needed, a ride with a demon."- She said. Summer kept backing up against the door, because she knew that she was screwed, she had no gun with her and was totally helpless.

-"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you."- The demon said and smiled.

-"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking..."- Summer asked with a smile on her face.

-"An old friend of the Winchesters...I'm Meg."-

-"Well Meg, you look like a dude."- Summer said and smirked.

-"Funny, I see that you're just like Dean."- Meg continued saying as she drove. -"Listen here Summer, we know who you are, and what you do. We also know that you have an angel glued to your ass and that I don't have much time before he shows up, so I'm gonna be quick. I just wanna remind you of that promise you made."-

-"What are you talking about?"- Summer asked, praying for Gabriel to just hurry the hell up. She had never wanted to see him so bad.

-"The little promise you made to heaven, a few years ago. Remember? That promise you did for John?"- Meg said with a smiled on her face. -"I swear that you are just like the Winchesters, ready to sacrifice at any minute."-

-"What the hell does that have to do with you?"- Summer asked confused.

-"More than you'll ever know. And remember, that you swore obedience to every angel in creation."- She said before winking at Summer. -"Ok, I think I gotta go, your bodyguard is just around the corner."- The demon said as he opened his mouth to let the smoke get out of the body.

As soon as the demon left, the car was out of control as the man who was possessed fell unconscious on the steering wheel. Summer tried to grab the wheel, but just as she was about to fall off a cliff, the car stopped abruptly. She sat there, trying to control her breathing, when she heard a noise of wings coming from the backseat.

-"Gabriel."- Summer said between breaths.

-"I see that I'm still your guardian angel."- He said to her with a smug smile on his face.

-"That's not funny. She could have killed me, couldn't you just show up before?"- She demanded to him.

-"I thought that you said I wasn't your guardian angel anymore."- He said and she glared at him. -"You do know that what you did almost cost me my life?"-

-"No, I didn't and to be honest, I don't care."- Summer yelled at him and got out from the car, but just as she closed the door she came face to face with him. -"Jesus Christ, you have to stop doing that."-

-"You are not my boss, and I'm tired of being nice with you and getting nothing in return."-

Summer just raised her brows. -"Nothing in return? I thought we were friends Gabriel, and you stabbed me in the back. You hid things from me that..."- She paused, not able to finish the sentence. -"I just can't trust you anymore...because for me...you were never just an angel, I would have died for you Gabe."- She said and locked eyes with him.

Gabriel looked down, he couldn't stop himself from feeling extremely guilty. However, he knew that he had orders to follow and that Summer...well, she was never going to see him as more than a friend, so why waste his time? -"I'm sorry."- He said before putting two fingers on her forehead and making her vanish.

All of a sudden Summer appeared in the middle of a desert road. -"What the hell?"- She said as she looked around, there were broken cars everywhere; some of them were upside down. The town almost seemed dead, like no one lived there, but she knew that that wasn't possible. -"What am I doing here Gabriel?"- She asked to no one in particular, as she was alone in the middle of the road.

* * *

So? Let me know what you think! **REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. And the War shall begin

New Chapter! I hope you like it...enjoy and please **REVIEW**!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Summer ran and ran. She couldn't stop because she knew that as soon as she did, they were going to be all over her. Demons. Great, right? Well, just when she was getting used to angels, demons decided to infest a city. She didn't know where they had come from, but she knew that she had to stop them. Luckily she wasn't alone, Rufus was there with her and they both together were trying to kill as many as they could, but she had lost him a while ago and couldn't find him.

As she was helping a guy to stop the bleeding from a wound on his leg, she decided that this was the best moment to call the Winchesters and ask for help, but she only had Bobby's number, so that would have to work. She grabbed the phone Rufus had given to her and dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

-"Hello?"- Bobby asked on the phone.

-"Bobby. Bobby? Shit."- Summer cursed as she couldn't hear properly on the phone. -"Can you hear me?"-

-"Summer?"- Bobby asked out loud, which called both Winchester's attention. -"I can't hear you."- Bobby replied to her.

-"Summer? Where is she? What's happening Bobby? Is she alright?"- Both Winchester asked at the same time at the old man.

-"I just told her that I couldn't hear her you idjits. Now if you ladies shut up, I might hear something."- He snapped at them. -"Summer, what's going on?"-

-"Put it on speaker."- Dean said, so they all could hear what was happening.

-"I'm a in a little problem here Bob. I might need some help, you know? Seems I'm up to my ass in demons."- She said to Bobby and saw how the man next to her, complained about the pain on his leg, if only he knew what real pain was.

-"Where are you?"- Bobby asked her, as Sam and Dean stood straight and worried at the urgency on her voice.

-"River Pass, Colorado."- Summer said on the phone, but Bobby couldn't hear her properly so she had to shout and repeat it. -"Colorado!"-

-"River Pass, Colorado?"- Bobby asked again and Summer shouted it over the phone until they heard it.

-"River Pass."- Summer shouted and rolled her eyes at Bobby, the man was getting deaf. But then she looked up and saw two men approaching her, one carrying an axe.

-"Summer? You there? Su—Summer?"- Bobby called on the phone when they couldn't hear her anymore.

-"Damn it."- Summer cursed and threw her phone on the floor as she stood up and shot both demons.

Bobby, Sam and Dean heard the gunshots and they all exchanged looks. -"Summer?"- Bobby called once again on the phone but never got an answer.

-"Sam, let's go."- Dean said without another word. Sam nodded and left the room behind his brother, leaving a worried Bobby alone.

* * *

Dean and Sam arrived at Colorado just a few hours later; they went as fast as the Impala would go. They came to a stop at a bridge that was destroyed and had to walk from there. As they did, they saw abandoned cars all over the streets, with no one around. Some cars had blood inside of them, and the doors were opened, like the person inside had been dragged out. While they were walking they heard a gun cock from behind them, and when they turned around they came face to face with Ellen, pointing a gun at them.

-"Ellen?"- Sam asked, surprised to see her there.

-"Hello boys."- Ellen said as she lowered her gun and got closer to them. Just as Dean was talking she splashed some holy water on his face and pointed at them again.

-"We're us."- Dean told her and watched as Ellen lowered her gun again. She walked away and Dean and Sam followed her.

They all walked into a church, where there is a devil's trap inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. And as soon as they walked in, Ellen turned around and faced the boys.

-"Real glad to see you boys."- She said before hugging Dean, then pulled back and slapped him across the face. -"The can of whoop-ass I ought to open on you."- She said to them as Dean complained. -"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"-

-"Sorry Ellen."- Dean tried to apologize to her.

-"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."- She continued.

-"Yes, ma'am."- Dean said with a serious face, showing that he was going to do it. Ellen just watched him before leading them further inside. Dean and Sam followed her. -"What's going on, Ellen?"-

-"More than I can handle alone."- She said to them

-"How many demons are there?"- Sam asked her as they followed her down the stairs.

-"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys."- She said as she stopped at the door and turned back to face them. -"So, this is it, right? End times?"-

The brothers glanced at each other. -"Seems like it."- Sam said to her

Ellen turned around and knocked on the door. -"It's me."- They entered and saw a bunch of people inside the room, looking scared. -"This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters. Here to help."- She announced at everyone.

-"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?"- A guy whose name was Austin asked.

-"Yeah. Are you?"- Dean asked him.

-"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."- Another guy, Roger talked.

-"All right, catch us up."- Dean said to Ellen.

-"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. He met with Summer here and they were both trying to stop the demons when they got separated, he hadn't heard from her since then. Me and Jo were nearby—"- Ellen said but she was interrupted.

-"You're hunting with Jo?"- Dean asked her.

-"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus or Summer, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."-

-"Don't worry, we'll find her."- Dean assured her.

-"What about Summer?"- Sam asked. -"Have you heard anything about her or maybe even seen her?"- Sam continued but Ellen shook her head, which made both brothers sigh in frustration. -"Either way, these people cannot just sit here."- He said and made a pause. -"We got to get them out now."-

-"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."- She said and looked around. -"There used to be twenty of us."- Ellen said and locked eyes with the Winchesters. -"Don't worry about her, you know Summer..."- She continued when both brothers looked at her. -"She has been on her own for a long time, and don't ask me how, but always manages to made it out alive."-

Sam glanced at his brother who just looked at his feet. -"Yeah well, we talked with her...sort of. She's the one who told us about the town, but then we hear a gunshot and that was it."- Sam said.

-"Summer Sullivan killed by a gunshot? Please, I think that from all of us, she is the one that's getting the bloody death. She is the most wanted for hell."-

-"What?"- Dean asked as he looked up at her.

-"What? Didn't you hear? Demons are going crazy to find her, I mean, she has always had some big fishes on her ass, and she always manages to get into huge trouble...look at her now for God's sake."- She said as she shook her head. -"Last I heard from fellow hunters was that demons were trying to track her down. She must have pissed someone off."-

Dean and Sam looked at each other before turning to Ellen. -"Yeah well, I think that this time, demons are looking for her for another reason."-

-"What do you mean?"- She asked.

-"Never mind."- Dean said shaking his head. -"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns. We can teach them to shoot. More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away."- He finished and Sam and Ellen nodded.

After getting the salt and guns, Dean and Sam got back and started teaching what they could about shooting, to the people locked in there. As Dean was talking with Austin, he sees Sam sitting by himself on one corner, so he went over to his brother and sat down next to him.

-"Hey. What's wrong?"- Dean asked him.

-"It's just...at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat."- Sam answered.

-"Come on, Sam, you had to."- Dean replied, trying to comfort him.

-"I know. I just...it used to be like...I just wish I could save people like I used to."-

-"What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?"- Dean asked, getting angry.

-"I didn't say that."-

-"I can't sit here on my ass."- Ellen said interrupting the brother's fight. -"My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."- She said without pausing.

-"No, wait. I'll go with you."- Sam quickly offered, but then Dean asked him to go outside to talk for a minute. As they talked, Dean kept insisting on going himself so Sam could stay there protected. -"It's fine. Just stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen."- Sam tried to make his brother understand, but as Dean continued talking Sam realized his brother's truly concerns. -"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson."-

-"Well, have you?"- Dean quickly replied, getting slammed against the wall by Sam.

-"If you actually think I—"- Sam started but cut himself off. He paused for a while before going back into the room again.

* * *

Finally, after the fight with his brother Sam went with Ellen and Dean stayed back. He knew that he had screwed it up this time, but he just wished his brother could trust a little bit in him. Sam was getting tired of trying to prove himself to Dean and Bobby but then again he deserved it. Maybe he should take some time off and think about everything, maybe some time apart from his brother would work.

And then there was Summer. He knew that as soon as they found her he was going to get kicked in the ass for hitting her, but that was ok with him. He also knew that as soon as she was back, the tension between him and his brother will decrease, don't ask him how, but she always got them at ease with each other. However this time, she might not be enough for them to be back to what they were before. Nothing was enough.

-"So where'd you see her last?"- Sam asked Ellen as he decided to stop thinking. It wasn't taking him anywhere and he felt that his head was gonna explode at any minute.

-"Up ahead."- She answered back as they kept walking. Then she looked up at him again and decided to ask the million dollar question. -"So what's up with you and Dean?"- She asked, but Sam just looked at her. -"It was hard not to notice, how different things are between you guys these days."- She continued but he remained silent. She sighed. -"Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? Some girl come between you or something?"- She said, afraid that she might know that girl. Everyone knew how Summer Sullivan was.

Sam smiled. -"Not what you think. Summer is just a friend, she has been for a long time now.-" He said and stopped for a second. -"Just—stresses of the job. You know how it is. Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?"-

Ellen sighed again. -"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway—"-

-"You want to keep an eye on her."- Sam finished for her. As they walked, Sam looked down the street and watched as smoke rose from behind some trees. -"Hey, Is that a chimney going?"- He asked.

-"Looks like it. Come on."- Ellen answered to him as they directed to the place.

* * *

-"Well this is just great."- Summer complained as she saw three demons coming from around a corner. She was in huge trouble now if she had to pass through them, she didn't have any more salt with her. Where did this many demons come from? Summer didn't know, but she was sure as hell that something wrong was going on in this town. She could swear that she saw two demons stepping over a salt circle earlier, and that was just not possible.

As she kept hiding behind a house, she started thinking about her possibilities, and how to get the hell out of there. As she was thinking she was getting more and more frustrated and confused, this wasn't right, this was a fucked up hunt. Suddenly, she started putting two and two together and came to a conclusion, an insane one but a conclusion. However, if she was right, all these people weren't demons but humans. Innocent humans that were just trying to fight to defend themselves against "demons".

She stayed still for a few minutes when she heard the noise of a bomb going off. She turned around in time to see Rufus being dragged out from a broken window, by none other than Dean. She remained still and watched as the two hunters fought, and saw how Dean was trying to talk with Rufus. She knew that she should be stopping them, but her chances were not good because as soon as they laid eyes on her, they were going to think she was possessed.

However, Summer's plans were thrown out of the window when she saw how Rufus hit Dean in the face and went for his gun. She forgot about the everything and took off running to stop the hunter from doing something stupid. She launched herself at him and pushed him against a wall. She hit him in the face twice before grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and tried to reason with him.

-"Oh no you too"- Rufus said as he saw Summer's black eyes.

-"Hey, hey...It's me."- She answered as she kept struggling with him. -"Listen to me you son of a bitch, it's me, I'm not a demon"-

-"You go to hell."- Rufus said before pushing her off of him and hit her in the face.

-"Hey!"- Dean yelled from the floor as he got up and grabbed Rufus from behind. -"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang—it's War. I'm telling you, it's War."-

-"You're damn right it is."- Rufus answered as he managed to take Dean off his back.

-"Ok, that's it."- Summer said as she got up and kicked him hard in the crotch. -"Listen Rufus, It's the Horseman!- She said as she looked down at him.

-"Horseman?"- Rufus asked as he grabbed his crotch.

-"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating."- Dean said as he got involved in the conversation.

Rufus looked at both Dean and Summer and saw how his eyes returned to the normal color. -"The Horseman. War."- He said and both hunters nodded at him. -"Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius?"- He said to Dean as he got up. -"I'm sorry I hit you kid."- He said to Summer.

-"It's ok."- She said with a smile. -"I kicked you in the nuts, so we're even."-

-"Hey, what about me? You hit me too."- Dean said to Rufus.

-"Yeah well, deal with it."- Rufus answered back as they headed for the door.

As they got inside, Ellen turned around and pointed at the three hunters as they stopped in their tracks. Summer saw Jo and sighed, she wasn't a big fan of that girl and she didn't think that Jo was made for this life. She waited as Ellen put the gun down once she was sure everyone was on the same page.

-"Hi, Jo."- Dean said.

-"Hey."- Jo replied with a smile and then turned to Summer. -"You're alive, I'm glad."- She said with a force smile on her face.

Summer rolled her eyes before turning to Dean. -"Where's Sammy?"- She asked.

Dean turned to her and just when he was about to answer, they were being shot at from outside. Everyone ducked down. -"Damn it! Where's Sam?"- Dean asked to Rufus.

-"Upstairs!"- Rufus shouted at him.

-"Let's go."- Dean said to Summer as they headed upstairs.

When they found Sam they untied him, and as they did it, Dean kept talking with his brother and sharing what they both knew. Of course, Sam being Sam, had figured out that War was behind all of this. Once Sam was free he stood up and faced Summer, not really sure of what to do or say.

-"Come on, let's go."- Dean said, not realizing the tension between his brother and his non-girlfriend.

Sam and Summer just stood still looking at each other. -"Listen Sum, about what I did..."- Sam started but was cut off when her fist connected with his jaw. -"Son of a bitch."- He cursed, which caught Dean's attention, who had already left the room, and came back.

-"Listen to me you bastard, now you hit women? Well, not to me, not again. Next time you put a finger on me, I will castrate you and make a necklace with your balls, did you hear me?"- She said in a dangerous tone.

-"I'm sorry."- Sam said as he held his face. He gave her his best puppy dog's eyes.

Summer just rolled her eyes before closing the gap between them and hugging the younger Winchester. Sam smiled as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. -"I'm glad you're ok Sammy."- She said before separating from him and locking eyes. -"But don't you do it again, ok?"- She told him and he nodded. -"Ok, let's go."- She said as she left the room, passing a grinning Dean.

-"Shut up."- Sam warned his brother when he saw his face.

-"Hey, I didn't say anything."- Dean replied as they both left the room.

Once they were all free, they headed downstairs and left the house in search of War. They spotted him close to his car, ready to leave the city. Dean and Sam grabbed him from behind and held him as Summer approached with Ruby's knife.

-"Whoa. Okay. That's a sweet little knife."- He said referring at the knife in Summer's hands. -"But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos."-

-"Oh, we know."- Dean said and motioned to Summer.

Without wasting a second she slammed War's right hand against the Mustang and cut all four fingers off, letting his ring fell on the pavement. She bent over to pick it up and when she turned around War was gone. -"What the hell?"- She asked and looked at both brothers who were as lost as her.

* * *

Summer decided to go with Ellen and Jo and give the brothers a moment. She stayed with them in their room and talked for a while as they got everything ready to leave town. At one moment Ellen got out from the room, leaving Jo and Summer alone.

-"So..."- Jo started and turned to look at Summer. -"You are hunting with the Winchesters."-

-"Yep."- Summer said as she laid on one of the beds.

-"For how long?"- Jo asked again as she kept folding her clothes.

-"A while."- Summer replied quickly.

Jo huffed as she put the shirt that was in her hand on the bed and turned around to face Summer, with one hand on her hip. -"Look, I know how you are ok? I'm not stupid. All I'm gonna ask is to not get between them alright? They already have too many issues to add one more."-

Summer snapped her eyes open and sat on the bed. -"What are you talking about?"- She asked. As far as she knew, the only Winchester she had ever slept with was Dean.

-"I think we both know. My mom told me that Dean and Sam were fighting earlier today, and I mean, the tension between them is pretty obvious. And on top of that, they were both worried sick about you, and you have been hunting with them for a while now. You don't need to be a genius to put two and two together."- Jo said as she glared at Summer. -"They are my friends, and I don't want a bitch like you in the middle of them."-

Summer laughed without humor as she got up from bed. -"Uh, so you think I'm the reason why they are like this? You're so lost sister."- Summer said and stood in front of Jo. -"First, I don't take orders from you. Second, you don't have to worry, they are my friends too and I would never do something like that. And third..."- Summer said as she smiled at Jo. -"...are you sure that you're just worried? I mean, aren't you jealous that I might have scored with Dean before you?"- She said and saw how Jo's face turned red. Summer laughed and turned around. -"Don't worry about it Jo, I'll take care of them."- She said before leaving.

Summer left the room, still laughing about Jo, she loved getting under her skin. She had to admit that now that she was one hundred percent sure that Jo had the hots for Dean, she felt so much better about sleeping with him. Jo was a slut, she hated her with all her heart, and every time she had the chance, she liked to get her mad. However, these last few days she seemed more mature, not that it would change something between both girls, but it was true.

As she kept walking she spotted Sam and Dean and smiled, but as she got closer she saw how Sam stood up. He seemed ready to leave. Once she was close enough she could hear them talking.

-"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?"- Dean said to Sam and saw Summer walking up to them.

-"It's okay." Sam said as he took a few steps, stopping right in front of Summer.

-"What's going on?"- She asked him and Sam just smiled.

-"Take care ok? And take care of Dean too."- Sam said as he locked eyes with her.

-"Yeah, you too, Sammy."- Dean said from behind, giving his brother a smile.

Sam nodded before kissing Summer's cheek and walking away. She just watched him as he walked away. Then, she turned to Dean and approached him at the table where he was sitting. -"What did I miss?"- She asked him as she sat.

-"Sam is gonna take some time off, he's not gonna hunt for a while."- Dean told her as he kept playing with the ring.

-"What! Are you kidding me?"- She asked but Dean never answered. -"Look I know he screwed up, big time...but he's your brother Dean."-

-"I know, but truth is, I spent more time worrying about him than the job."- He said and looked up at her eyes. -"I can't do this anymore Sum."- He said

Summer felt like her heart was gonna break. Sam and Dean were the closest people she had to a family, they were always together and she just couldn't believe that it was all over now. She turned around and watched as Sam got into a truck with another guy and left. She sighed. This was probably the best and they needed some time apart. She turned to look at Dean and smiled.

-"It's ok Winchester, you still have me as a back-up"- She said and winked. -"Let's go."- She said as she stood up and headed for the Impala.

Dean smiled, no matter what happened she always got a smile from him. He got up and followed her towards the Impala, he got into the driver seat and started the car. He looked to his side and saw her sitting in the seat next to his looking out the window. Dean smiled, he wasn't alone after all.

-"You know, with Sam being away we are gonna have so much more alone time. We should really take full advantage of it."- He said as he looked at her.

Summer smiled before turning her head to one side, to find him looking at her. -"You got it."- She said and winked, making Dean laugh as they took off in the Impala.

* * *

SO? Reviews are loved people! R&R :D


	15. Time apart, with some fun

_**A/N:**_ _New chapter! :D Thanks to my good girl Taylor who checks my grammar and to sam and dean crazy ass wench who always reviews, so here is the new chapter for everyone! Let me tell you that this is the last chapter I wrote, I'm gonna try and write one for next week, but I have a lot to read for university, WISH ME LUCK!_

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Dean and Summer drove around without any specific destination for hours. They needed some time to clear their heads off from the last events. However, the car felt weird without the third member, the one that was tall as a giraffe, the younger Winchester, Sam. Dean and Summer talked about random things, never about the fact that Dean was a vessel or the mysterious disappearance of Summer. They laughed about stupid things and tried to forget about the Apocalypse being ten seconds away.

At night, they stopped at a cheap motel to get some sleep. The next day they were going to sit down and look for a new hunt, or maybe a lead about the devil. As Dean checked them in, Summer went to the car to grab the bags, and waited for Dean at the door. Once they got into the room, she dropped the bags next to the door and flopped down on the bed, her face buried on the pillow.

Dean closed the door behind him and without wasting a second, he took the salt out and salted the doors and windows, before drawing a devil's trap under the carpet at the door, just to be sure. Once he was sure they were protected he took his cellphone out, checking if he had any new message, maybe from Sam, but as he expected, he had none. Summer watched him as he looked over his cell, waiting for it to ring at any minute. She sighed and turned around to see him as he walked around the room and sat on the couch.

-"Are you alright?"- She asked him as she supported herself on her elbows.

-"Why wouldn't I?"- He replied without looking at her. He had one beer in his hand and the TVs remote on the other one.

Summer rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't talk, he was Dean after all. However, his change of moods was annoying her. -"Alright, forget that I asked you."- She said as she took her shoes off.

Dean took a quick glance at her and saw how she took her jacket off and went to her bag to grab some clothes. He quickly turned his eyes to the TV again when she turned around.

-"I'm gonna take a shower."- She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as Summer got under the shower she closed her eyes and relaxed. She let the warm water run down her body and relax her sore muscles. However, her head wouldn't stop working, and thinking about everything. She was scared; the things that had happened to her lately were a new lever of weird. From disappearing from one place and being saved from getting killed by an Archangel to having the worst headache in the world and not having a vision. Maybe the worst part was that the devil was walking on earth and there was nothing she could do.

Once the water turned cold, she stepped out of the shower and started drying herself. She put some shorts on and a long shirt over her bra. She left the bathroom as she continued drying her hair, and sat on the bed. Dean was in the same place that she had left him before her shower; nothing had changed except for the third bottle of beer in his hand. She sighed but decided not to say anything; apparently he wasn't in a chatty mood. After her hair was dry and brushed she got under the covers and got comfortable on the bed.

Not once did Dean take his eyes off the screen, not even when she left the bathroom. He knew that she had questions and that she wanted to talk with him, but he wasn't ready. His brother wasn't there with him anymore and not knowing if Sammy was safe was killing him. When he couldn't hear anything but silence in the room, apart from the noise coming from the TV, he turned around to see Summer under the covers. He left the beer at the table and got up to sit at the end of the bed, next to her feet.

-"You're not mad right?"- He asked.

Summer had her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping and he knew that. -"No."- She simply answered. -"But I want to sleep now if you don't mind."-

Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed. She wasn't mad, she was pissed at him. -"I'm a vessel."- He blurted out, not knowing why he had said that first. -"Zachariah told me that I'm Michael's vessel."-

Summer snapped her eyes open before sitting in bed to face him. -"You're kidding right?"- She said as she looked at his back.

-"I wish."- He said before turning around to look at her. -"And apart from that I...I just wish that Sammy would have listened to me."- He confessed. He knew that the real reason was because he was angry it was because of his brother's betrayal.

-"I know Dean, but you did agree on this "time-apart" thing with him."-

-"Yeah, but I just need to know that he's alright you know, just to be sure."- He said and looked down at the floor.

-"Well, in that case, I could always call him."- She said and Dean quickly looked up. -"I mean, I don't have any trouble with Sam."-

-"Right."- Dean said before handing back her cellphone. When Summer took it she frowned, how did he get it? -"Oh yeah, I got it from your jeans, you know...just in case you decided to call him."- Dean said and winked.

-"Yeah, I'm sure."- She said and smiled. Dean knew from the beginning that she was going to call his brother to check on him and let Dean have some peace of mind. -"Hey Sam, how are you?"- Summer asked the younger brother when he picked up. -"Nothing really, I was just checking on you to make sure you were alive you know."- She said and smiled on the phone when she heard Sam's response. -"Oh you caught me; I just can't live without listening to your voice."- She said and looked at Dean, catching the smile on his face when he knew that his brother was alright. -"Ok Sammy, I'll let you get back to work. Night hottie."- She said and hung up.

-"Work?"- Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

-"Yep. He is working at some bar."- She said and put her phone on the bedside table.

-"Well, he always adapts to normal life quickly."- He said and she nodded. -"Thanks, you know, for calling him."- He said and got closer to her.

Summer smiled as Dean was inches apart from her. They locked eyes before he leaned and pressed his lips to hers, holding her face with one of his hands and supporting himself with the other. He entered his tongue inside of her mouth and savored her taste, which was something he had never felt before. When they separated Dean pressed his forehead to hers and took in a much needed deep breath.

-"You're very welcome Winchester."- She said and smiled before looking at him.

Dean smirked and kissed her again as he pushed her down on the bed. Once she was flat on her back he slipped one of his hands under her shirt and caressed the smooth skin of her belly. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck to hold him in place and the other hand slid all along his covered back. He separated from her to remove his shirt along with his flannel. Summer just looked at his toned body as she traced his chest with her hands.

Dean moved down to her neck where he started nibbling and sucking, earning a few moans from her. Summer dug her nails on his back and lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist and pushed her hips into him. He groaned as she rubbed her lower body with his, making the bulge in his pants grow. Dean moved his hands to the edge of her shirt to lift it and took it off her, leaving her in her red bra. He continued sucking all along her neck to her chest as he ran both hands down her sides. She threw her head back on the pillow and let out a long sigh as he touched every part of skin he had access to. He moved his hand to her back to unclasp her bra and take it off of her.

Summer moaned when one of Dean's hand move to her center and started rubbing her through her shorts. His lips never moved from her chest as he gave her open mouthed kisses. He sucked and bit both nipples until they were hard as a rock. Stopping just for one second, he moved both of his hands to her shorts and pulled them off of her. Without a wasting any time, he moved her panties to one side and slid two fingers inside of her, she was already so wet that he groaned. -"Dean"- Summer moaned as she ran her hands through his hair.

Dean loved hearing her moans and groans, there was something about them that he loved. He loved the feeling she gave him every time they were together and she sure knew what she wanted. The way her skin felt under his fingers made Dean think about how much she meant to him. But at that moment, none of that mattered, because all he wanted was to be buried deep inside her. He got up and took his jeans and boxers off before running his hands along her legs until he reached her panties, which he slid off of her.

He got on top of her and entered her in one quick and hard thrust. -"Oh, fuck!"- Summer screamed and arched her back into him, wrapping both legs around his waist. Dean groaned as he pushed hard into her, filling her completely. Summer scratched his back as he kept thrusting into her, making her moan his name over and over. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them to each side of her head.

-"Fuck Summer."- He said in her ear in his usual husky voice as she moved her hips with him. Dean grabbed both of her hands with one, and moved the other one to rub her clit. He continued thrusting into her and felt how she tightened around his cock. With a few more thrusts Summer came hard and screamed his name louder than before.

-"Oh my God, Dean."- She said as he turned them around and she sat on his belly. She looked down at him and gave him a wicked smile before lifting her body and slowly sliding his cock inside of her again. He groaned and threw his head on the pillow and closed his eyes as he grabbed her hips, he knew that he was on board for a crazy and wild ride, he had been there before. She leaned forward and held onto the headboard before starting to move her hips and riding Dean. He moaned as she moved faster and harder.

Dean opened his eyes and the sight in front of him turned him on even more. He moved his hands up until they reached her breast, and he squeezed them hard, flicking her nipples between his fingers. Suddenly her moans got louder and she knew that she was close again. She supported on the headboard as she started going up and down hard on Dean's cock. He moaned and squeezed her breast even harder as she slammed herself into him. They both knew that she was going to feel that in the morning, but she didn't seem to care.

A few more thrusts and they both came hard at the same time. He let go of her breast and she fell on top of him breathing heavily. Dean tried to control his breathing as he ran a hand through her damp hair and tried to help her to come down from her orgasm. After a few minutes she rolled off to his side and lied there, looking at the ceiling.

-"I should give you favors more often."- Summer said without taking her eyes from the ceiling.

Dean smiled. -"Hell yeah. And I should always thank you like this."-

She laughed before turning her head to look at him. -"Night Dean."- She said and got under the covers. She turned on her side and gave her back to him.

-"Night."- He said and turned off the light.

* * *

The next morning when Summer woke up, Dean was already up talking with someone. She rubbed her eyes and sat on bed, holding the sheet tight to her chest.

-"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."- Castiel said to Dean.

Summer ran a hand through her hair. -"Cass? What are you doing here?"- She asked, which caught both men's attention.

Castiel looked at her and realized that she was naked under the sheet. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt some fear running along his body. -"You...you're naked."- He said and blushed. He couldn't help himself and his eyes went to her chest, which was tightly covered by the sheet.

-"Hey, eyes to her face."- Dean said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Summer smiled and got up from the bed with the sheet still around her. -"I'm gonna take a shower and dress in the bathroom so I don't disturb you ok?"- She said and just as she was about to get into the other room Cas talked.

-"Actually, I could use you both."- He said and looked as Summer stopped and turned around. -"I need to find an Archangel. The one who killed me."- He continued and once again found himself looking at Summer's frame.

Dean rolled his eyes and casually stood in front of her, getting the Angel's attention. -"Excuse me?"-

-"His name is Raphael. I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."- Castiel replied.

-"For what? Revenge?"- Summer said from behind Dean.

-"Information."- Castiel answered. -"I know this is dangerous but no angel will dare harm any of you, because you're Michael's vessel and Summer has a guardian angel on her shoulder."- He said and saw the look of distrust on both hunters. -" I need your help because you are the only ones who'll help me. Please."- Castiel begged.

-"All right, fine. Where is he?"- Dean said.

-"Maine. Let's go."- Castiel said and reached to put a finger on both their foreheads.

-"Woah, wait a second. I need to get dressed first."- Summer said backing away from the angel. -"We'll drive ok? Just give me an hour to get ready."- She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as she turned around, Castiel found himself looking at her bare back. The sheet that was covering her reached just above her ass, leaving all her smooth back in sight. Dean stood in front of him blocking his eyes and gave him a look. -"What the hell is wrong with you?"- He asked but Castiel just disappeared.

* * *

They went to Maine and tried to get as much information as they could about Raphael. Summer was surprised that Gabriel hasn't shown up lately, but she knew that as long as she was with Dean he wasn't going to visit her. After getting what they needed, they headed toward the hospital where the "vessel" that Raphael had used was.

After their little trip, Summer and Dean came back to the abandoned house they were staying at. As Dean was looking through John's journal, Summer was researching on her laptop. Suddenly Castiel showed up in the room, holding a ceramic jar.

-"Where've you been?"- Dean asked and looked at the angel.

-"Jerusalem."- Castiel replied as he got closer to them.

-"Oh, how was it?"- Dean asked and Summer smiled.

-"Arid."- Castiel replied again. He set the jar on the table and looked at Dean.

-"What's that?"- The male hunter asked as he looked at the odd jar.

-"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare."- Castiel answered him.

-"Alright, and we are gonna need it for..."- Summer trailed off, letting the angel finished her sentence.

-"When the oil burns, an angel can't touch or pass through the flames or he will die, with the oil, we can trap Raphael."- He answered.

-"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?"- Dean said and Castiel gave him a look. -"So this ritual of yours, when does it gotta go down?"-

-"Sunrise."- Castiel said and sat down.

-"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net? I mean do we have any chance of surviving this?"- Dean asked, trying to understand the plan the angel had.

-"You do."- Castiel answered, referring to Summer and Dean.

-"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow."- Summer said as she stood up.

-"Yes."- Castiel said and sat down.

-"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?"- Summer asked and looked at Dean who gave her a smirk.

-"I just thought I'd sit here quietly."- Castiel replied.

-"Come on, anything? Booze, women?"- Dean continued, but Castiel looked uncomfortable as he stared at his feet. -"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?"- Dean asked and Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. -"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"-

-"I've never had occasion, okay?"- Castiel said, looking embarrassed. Summer was trying her best not to laugh at the angels face.

-"All right."- Dean said and grabbed his jacket. -"Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."- He said and left.

Summer got up from the chair and put her jacket on. -"Hey, you heard him."- She said and followed Dean outside. Castiel stared after them then decided to follow them.

They all went to a bar to try and help Castiel lose his virginity. The angel was terrified, he didn't know what to do or what to expect. As he sat there, he kept looking around at all the women who were dancing on the tables and stripping off their clothes. He was new at this and Dean and Summer weren't helping much. Dean sat there drinking, looking around with a smug smile on his face and Summer was at the bar flirting with the bartender as she waited for their drinks.

-"Hey. Relax."- Dean said to Castiel when he saw the angel's face.

-"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here."- Castiel said.

-"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks."- Dean said as he took another gulp of beer. -"Look Cas, you are free to do what you want, and you can have some fun. Now, chose a girl, any of them."- Dean said as Summer approached them.

Castiel looked up at her and froze. Since his talk with Gabriel, Castiel had wondered what it would be like to have romantic feelings toward a girl. And after spending so much time with Summer, Castiel had asked himself what it would be like to kiss her. He knew that his brother would get mad if he found out, but like Dean said, he was free to do what he wanted, and he was going to do it. Without thinking twice, he stood up and put his arm around her waist, pulled her against him and crashed his lips on hers.

Summer was shocked; she didn't know what Cas was doing. The angel wasn't quite sure what to do either, but he decided to do what he had watched once in a movie. He opened his mouth and started sucking on her lower lip, running his tongue across her lip, making her lips part and letting his tongue explore her mouth. Summer didn't know that Cas could kiss like this, but she put her arms around his neck and took advantage of the situation.

Dean who was lost seeing a girl dancing across the table, hadn't noticed the couple kissing just two feet away from him. He didn't see when Cas stood up, and right then, he was too lost in the girl's ass in front of him. -"Hey Cas, look at that."- He said with a smirk on his face, but when he got no response he looked where his friend was supposed to be. When Dean didn't see Castiel he frowned, but when he turned his head to the side he snapped his eyes open. -"What the hell?"- He said, pulling Cas away from Summer.

-"You told me to choose a girl."- Castiel said, like it was obvious.

-"Yeah but not her."- Dean replied angry. -"And you, what were you..."- He started saying to Summer, but stopped himself when he saw her trying to regain her breathing. -"Oh come on, the kiss couldn't have been that good. He doesn't know what he's doing."-

-"Well...it didn't seem like he didn't know."- Summer said with a smile on her face.

Dean rolled his eyes and saw a hooker approaching. He sighed and smiled before turning to Castiel. -"Show time."- He said.

-"Hi. What's your name?"- The hooker asked Castiel

The angel didn't know what to do, and he couldn't even talk. -"Cas."- He said, making the angel jump. -"His name is Cas. What's your name?"- Dean asked the hooker.

-"Chastity."- She said, smiling proud of herself.

-"Chastity."- Dean asked, raising his brows. -"Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy?"- He said to Castiel, who just took a big gulp of beer to try and calm himself down. -"Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu."- Dean said to both of them.

Before the hooker could reach Castiel, Summer talked. -"Whoa, why does she get to be with Cas?"- She asked and Dean raised an eyebrow. -"I mean, I wouldn't mind giving him a hand in losing his...his chastity."- She said and looked at the girl who was still smiling.

-"You wanna sleep with Cas?"- Dean asked offended.

-"Well...yeah, I mean...you fucked Anna."- She replied and put both hands on her hips. -"How come you get to be with an angel and I don't?"-

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored her as he went to Cas and grabbed him by the coat. -"Hey, listen. Take this."- He said and handing a handful of money. -"If she asks for a credit card, say no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger."- He said and patted Castiel's back as he walked past him.

Summer watched as Castiel walked away with that hooker and crossed her arms. When Dean turned around, she glared at him and he just gave her a look. -"I can't believe it."- She said as she sat back at the table.

-"What's your problem now?"- Dean asked as he sat across her.

-"I could have got laid."- She said and crossed her arms, pouting.

-"With Cas? Are you kidding me? No way."-

-"Why not?"- She asked him as she leaned closer on the table.

-"Because I say so."-

Summer raised her eyebrows and looked at him. -"Because you say so? Who the hell are you?"-

-"Look Cas is our friend ok? I know that he's starting to have human's feelings and the last thing we need is for him to fall in love with you."- He said and took a sip of his beer. -"That's why."-

Summer sighed and ran a hand through her hair. -"You're right."- She said and took a sip of her own drink.

Dean smiled, satisfied that she had believed him. If only she knew the true reasons.

As the time passed, they just sat there talking about nothing in particular, and just when Dean was about to convince her to go to a room in the back to go for a few rounds, they heard a scream. They both stood up and went to the back to see the hooker from earlier, throwing something at Castiel as she screamed. As she passed Dean and Summer, she yelled at them too.

-"What the hell did you do? You seemed to know what you were doing before with me."- Summer said as she looked around.

Dean rolled his eyes and waited for Castiel to answer. -"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."-

Dean laughed. -"Oh, no, man. This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order."- He said and saw two bouncers entering from the door Chastity had left through. -"We should go. Come on."-

The three of them headed for the opposite door at the end of the corridor and left the bar. Once they were outside, Dean started laughing. Summer and Castiel just looked at him. -"What's so funny?"- Summer asked.

-"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."- He said as they reached the Impala. The three of them get into the car and took off.

* * *

The next day the three of them went to the hospital where Raphael's vessel was. Castiel poured the oil in a circle around the wheelchair where the man was sitting.

-"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?"- Summer asked, as she was leaning on the wall, watching the angel do his thing.

-"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial."- Castiel said, giving her a look. If only she knew the things angels had in store for her. Sometimes he thought that he should tell her, but right now was not the time. -"I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard."- He said in the man's ear.

-"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?"- Dean asked.

-"Be ready."- Castiel said to both of them. He lit a match and dropped it on the oil, which burst into a ring of flames.

They waited for hours but there was no sign that Raphael was showing up any time soon. As the night was getting closer, they decided to leave and come back the next day. Once they arrived at the house, Castiel felt something different, he didn't know what, but as they were getting closer he could feel a presence. Just when Summer got inside he understood what it was.

-"Summer, wait."- He warned her.

Dean tried to reach for her arm but she was already inside. All of a sudden, there was a bright light, Raphael was standing in the middle of the room with lightning in the shape of wings. -"Castiel."- He said.

-"Raphael."- Castiel replied.

Raphael remained silent for a second before settling his eyes on Summer. He smiled. -"Hello."- He said to her. Summer just raised an eyebrow, she was one hundred percent sure that she didn't know this angel. The Archangel just smiled and turned to look at Castiel again, with a serious look. -"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."-

-"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."- Dean said, getting involved in the conversation.

-"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."- He said and smiled.

-"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare."- Castiel said, locking eyes with his brothers.

-"But I will take him to Michael."- Raphael quickly replied. -"And you know, that I will take her too."- He said smiling.

Dean's eyes were wide as he looked at Raphael and then to Summer, who didn't understand anything. -"You won't get to touch her, he wouldn't let you."- Castiel said, referring to Gabriel.

Raphael laughed. -"Oh, I know that my brother has a weak spot for her. But you know what her fate is, and at the end of the night, she is coming with me."-

-"I, uh, hate to tell you, but she's not going anywhere with you."- Dean said. Unconsciously standing in front of Summer, blocking her from Raphael.

-"Oh please, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Not you, or anyone."- He said and took a step closer to Dean. -"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer? Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."- The Archangel continued as he kept getting closer.

-"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."- Summer said, talking for the first time in the night. She walked closer, standing just a few feet away from the Archangel.

-"What?"- Raphael said as he smiled. She was the piece that was missing.

-"We knew you were coming, you jackass."- She said, lighting her lighter and dropping it. Holy oil ignited in a circle around Raphael.

-"Where is he?"- Castiel asked his brother.

-"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead. He's gone for good."- Raphael replied looking at Castiel and occasionally glancing at Summer.

-"You're lying."- Castiel said, sure of himself.

-"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"- Raphael continued.

-"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"- Dean replied, getting involved in the conversation again.

-"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."- Raphael warned.

-"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse."- Summer added.

Raphael smiled. -"You are the least likely to talk."- He said to her. -"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise."- He continued.

-"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"- Summer asked.

-"Yes sister."- He said and smiled. -"And whatever we want, we get."- He finished, getting serious again.

-"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"- Castiel asked, trying to get some explanations.

-"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"- Raphael replied, and as soon as he named Lucifer he smiled. He then glanced at Summer. -"You already knew him didn't you?"- He asked and she frowned. Then, he turned to his brother again, and continued talking. -"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."-

-"Let's go."- Castiel said. It was obvious they were not going to get any answers, and there might be a chance that Raphael said something about Summer's future.

-"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."- Raphael said as he saw how the three people in the room apart from him, started leaving.

-"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch."- Castiel said and left, with Dean and Summer behind her, however, Summer stopped to look at Raphael once again.

-"We'll meet again Summer."- He said and saw her face of pure confusion .-"You know it's true don't you?"- He said but before he or even she could say something else, Dean came into the room and dragged her outside.

* * *

Summer and Dean were in the Impala, silent, not knowing what to say. She had so many things going through her head that she couldn't bear it anymore. She looked at Dean and saw that he was focused on the road, not even glancing at her. She sighed and crossed her arms.

-"What?"- He asked when he heard her sigh for the hundredth time.

-"Nothing."- She replied, looking out the window.

-"Summer, what?"- He said, this time looking at her.

-"It's just...I don't know."- She said and ran a hand through her hair. -"Dean, the things I've heard from demons and angels about me lately..."-

-"What?"- Dean asked getting worried.

-"I don't know...they scared me."-

Dean smirked. -"Summer Sullivan is afraid of something?"- He said in a playful tone, however Summer didn't return the smile.

-"I'm serious."- She said and looked at him. -"I'm scared of what I'm supposed to be."-

Dean sighed and stopped the car. He turned around to face her and locked eyes with her. -"Look, I have enough worries with Sam. You are not going to go dark ok?"-

-"I don't know Dean. You heard that witch last year, and what she said, that I was supposed to help her Lord. And the reason why I have an angel on my ass, that I don't even know."- She said and let out a sigh of frustration. -"I mean why do I have these visions? And at Chuck's, when I mysteriously disappeared..."- She trailed off.

-"What are you trying to tell me Sum?"- He asked her.

-"I don't even know what I'm trying to say. All I know is that if I am one of yellow eyes' kids, there must be something really wrong with me."-

-"Or maybe not."- He said, trying to give her some hope.

-"Dean, come on."- She said and gave him a look.

-"Can we at least have one good thing on our side?"-

-"Maybe, but I'm sure that I'm not that good thing."- She said as she fell against the seat. She turned her head to one side and looked at him. -"Dean, not only are demons behind me, but angels too. I know that angels have plans for me, but I don't know what they want and that scares me. Do you know that some demons' abilities don't work on me? Do you know that right now I'm hells most wanted? I don't have anywhere to run, because wherever I go, they are gonna find me."-

-"Yeah well, you are not alone, and you know that."- He said and gave her a little smile.

-"Yeah."- She said and smiled back. -"I just wish that I knew that to expect."-

-"I know."- He said as he unconsciously stroked her hair. -"But I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."-

She gave him a full smile, one of her smiles. She leaned on the seat, closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. -"Enough with this crap, let's go."- She said. Dean nodded and started the car before taking off.

* * *

So? Review please...maybe if a get a few reviews I'll update sooner, but who knows :)


	16. Unexpected Future

_**A/N** HELLO! Ah, such a long time, sorry, but university is really kicking my ass! :( And the lacks of reviews didn't make me feel like the story was being missed. Anyway, new chapter! Enjoy._

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Summer lied peacefully on the bed. She had a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was resting her back against a strong and toned chest. Usually she wouldn't be in this position, because every other time she slept with a guy she skipped the cuddling part. In her opinion, cuddling was something that you shouldn't do with a one night stand, and besides, whats better than sleeping alone and all stretched out in bed? However, these last few days Summer had enjoyed the warmth those arms gave to her. She had enjoyed the feeling of his breathing on the back of her neck. She had enjoyed sleeping with Dean, like every single night in the last two weeks.

Every time they finally fell asleep at night, they were giving their back to each other, and don't ask her how but, in the morning they always woke up tangled in each other's arms. At first it was a little weird for her, but she got used to it, and she even liked it. Whenever Summer woke up, she would turn around, -If she wasn't sleeping all over him already- and hid her face in his chest, which only made Dean's hold on her tighter.

She slowly stretched her body on the bed and let out a sigh as she turned around and once again, buried her face in his chest. Dean's hold on her tightened like always and he got as close as humanly possible. Summer's lips curved into a smile, that she didn't even know how to explain. Why she was feeling like this, she didn't know, but she felt happy and wasn't about to question that.

All of a sudden, Summer couldn't feel Dean's arms any more. She tried to get closer to his chest, to steal some of his warmth but he wasn't there anymore. She frowned and opened one eye at time and saw the empty space next to her. She sat up and looked around the room. Dean was there with her two minutes ago and now he was gone? She didn't even feel the bed moving from the shift of weight he might have caused when he got up.

-"Dean?"- Summer said out loud with a deep voice, full of sleep. She looked around but got no answer. -"Dean?"-

Summer was about to call for him one more time, maybe he was screwing around with her, but just as she opened her mouth, Gabriel showed up at the end of the bed. He stood there, looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Summer's eyes snapped open, she hasn't seen him in a few weeks, and now all of a sudden he showed up here. She got out from bed and walked closer to him.

-"Gabe? What are you doing here?"- She asked him. Their last encounter hasn't been in the best terms, but he was still her friend, or so she thought.

Gabriel remained silent for a few minutes, and took in her appearance. Her hair was messy and she was wearing a long man's shirt and a pair of boxers. He felt like his body started shaking, those clothes were from him, he could smell Dean all over her. Once again, that Winchester had managed to get what he wanted the most: her. He sighed and tried to calm himself and try to find the right words.

-"There are orders."- He simply said. -"You must come with me immediately."- He said and went to put a finger on her forehead but Summer got out of his reach.

-"Yeah right. Where is Dean? Do you know who took him?"- She asked him as she started looking around the room for her clothes.

-"I said that you must come with me, and it has to be now"- He said, the seriousness in his face showed his anger clearly.

-"What the hell is wrong with you? You are sounding like Uriel now."- She said with one hand on her hip

As she stood there, she really paid attention to Gabriel's face. He was pissed, she could see that in the way his eyes sparkled and the way her jaw was clenched shut. She titled her head to one side as she examined him. Gabriel shifted his way from one foot to another and let out a frustrated sighed. She didn't move, she wanted to understand where his rage was coming from.

-"Are you gonna stare at me for much longer?"- He asked, annoyed at the way she was acting.

-"What's wrong with you?"- She asked him in a calm voice, she wasn't sure why he was so mad at her. -"What are you mad about?"-

-"It doesn't matter."- He simply answered, but Summer gave him a look that said everything. She wanted answers and now. -"Summer let's just..."- But he trailed off.

-"Seriously, you know you can talk with me."- She said but he didn't look at her in the eyes. -"Gabe, I mean it."-

The angel waited for a moment, trying to order his thoughts, but he couldn't help himself anymore. -"So, you're with him now?"- Gabriel blurted out.

-"Uh?"- Summer asked raising an eyebrow. She was lost at his words.

-"You're with him now? With Dean?"- Gabriel asked him, motioning to her clothes.

-"What? You mean for this?"- She said as she waved a hand at herself. -"Please Gabe, you know me. I'm with no one. I just have some fun and that's all."- She said and gave him a smile.

Gabriel couldn't help himself but smile back at her, she was beautiful, even in the morning. But he knew that she was lying, that her connection with Dean was stronger than that, deeper. However, he didn't want to think about that, he wanted to believe her and pretend it was true. He needed to believe in what she was saying and not lose faith. How hard had he fallen for her? Really hard, so hard that he didn't know when or how it happened.

-"I'm glad. I don't like him at all."- He said and looked around the room. -"You really need to come with me."-

-"Why? And most importantly, where?"- She said as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to put on.

-"I'm not really sure but there has been some serious demonic activity in Illinois, Chicago. You must come with me."-

-"Gabe, I can't."- She said and before he could talk, she continued. -"Let me finish ok? I can't go because first, I'm hunting with Dean, and right now he needs me. Second, because I'm kind of working on stopping the damn devil at the moment and third, I must find Dean. He was with me two minutes ago and he just vanished. I don't really know what's going on, but Angels would be my first guess."- She finished as she put her pants over the boxers.

-"Summer..."- He said as he sighed.

-"You know something don't you?"- She said as she stood in front of his face. -"Talk."-

-"I can't..."- He started but she interrupted him.

-"Ok, that's it. I'm tired of this. Are you my friend Gabriel?"- She asked him.

The Angel couldn't control himself and got lost in her eyes. Her friend? He wished he could be more, but she didn't see him in that way. So yeah, he was going to be her friend, he was going to accept as much as he could. -"You know I am."-

-"Than stop this. Stop saying that you can't tell me, that it's too soon, I need answers and I need them now. I don't freaking care about my future; I only care about what the angels want with Dean right now and where they took him."-

Gabriel sighed. He shouldn't be talking, but she was right, if he was her friend he should tell her. -"Zachariah."- He simply replied.

-"What?"- Summer asked scared. If anyone wanted Dean to say yes, and was determined to do anything it was Zachariah.

-"He took him. He made him travel five years in to the future to see how bad it gets."- Gabriel told her. He saw how her face changed from fear to horror. -"It's ok, he wouldn't hurt him"-

Summer wasn't worried about Zachariah hurting Dean, she knew he wouldn't. She was scared of what Dean might see, she was scared that the sight of a future, which probably wasn't the best, was going to make him doubt not accepting the angel's proposal. She was terrified about Dean's actions after that little trip.

-"Can you take me there?"- She asked him and saw how Gabriel's eyes snapped open. -"Please, don't start with your faith crap, I need to help him."-

-"I seriously can't. Angels wouldn't let me Summer, and I'm afraid of where they might send you."-

-"What do you mean?"- She asked him. Confusion written all over her face.

-"I mean that Dean is not the only important person for heaven. I mean that your destiny is getting closer by the minute and you don't realized. You shouldn't challenge angels Summer. The damn Apocalypse is here for God's sake, you know that you are related to all of this."- He said and she looked at her feet. -"You knew it from day one."-

-"I know, it's just..."- She said but couldn't finish.

-"What?"- He asked as he stepped closer. His overprotective side taking over, wanting to comfort her. -"What is it?"-

-"I've been thinking about that lately."- She said and looked up, meeting his worried eyes. -"What do they want with me Gabe?"-

He sighed. How many times has she asked him this, he didn't know. He did know that every time she asked him something his answers were the same, that he couldn't talk. And not even once, did Summer get mad at him, sure she kept asking but she always trusted in his words, and he felt that it wasn't fair for him.

-"I can't really tell you, you know that."- He said and saw her look of disappointment. -"...but I just can't lie to you anymore."- He said and she looked up. -"I'm gonna tell you everything"-

Summer looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just say what she thought he said? She was speechless. Was Gabriel really going to tell her everything? She waited anxiously for him to talk, but she could see the war inside of his head. Debating with himself between what was wrong and right. -"Gabe..."- Summer said in a low whisper, locking eyes with the angel. And that's when she saw what was wrong with him, why he was trying so hard to tell her everything. The real reason for his anger when he had entered the room, suddenly she understood everything.

-"Gabe."- Summer continued. She paused and took in a deep breath, this was wrong, she shouldn't do this to her friend, but she needed answers. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips softly for a few seconds. She separated and waited for him to open his eyes again before talking. -"I need to know."- She said and saw the determination in his face. He was going to tell her.

* * *

Dean was sitting in a corner watching the scene in front of his eyes. He was in 2014 watching as his future self and a few more people were arranging everything to go and face the devil. He could see how broken he was, how lost they were at what to do to save the few people that were still alive. However, he hasn't changed in five years, not according to that chick Rissa, who said that he, or at least his future self, had spent the night in some woman's cabin. And then, there was Cas, who had completely transformed in to a human and lost any kind of angel ability.

Dean couldn't believe how much he, the people he knew and the entire world has changed. He didn't know what to do at this point, not after everything he saw. Should he say yes when he come back? He didn't know. He did know that he was gonna try to change the future into something better, no matter what he had to do.

-"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?"- Rissa said to Dean. For her, this plan was reckless and wasn't going to work.

Dean let out a frustrated sighed as he looked at Risa. -"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."- He said with too much confidence in himself.

-"And you know this how?"- Rissa asked, challenging him. She was cocky, and loved to get under Dean's skin.

Before Dean could say something, Castiel talked. -"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth."-

Past Dean's eyes snapped open and he sat straight on the chair. He locked eyes with his future self, trying to see if what Cas had just said was true. Unfortunately it was. -"Torture? Oh, so, we...we're torturing again."- He said out loud, earning a glare from the other Winchester in the room. -"No, that's...that's good. Classy."- He continued.

Castiel let out a loud laugh at Dean's last comment, which made future Dean looked at him. -"What? I like past you."- Castiel defended himself.

Future Dean didn't say anything more about that, and continued talking about the plan. -"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building."- He said as he pointed to the area on the map. He sighed and supported his weight with both hands on the table.

-"Oh, good...it's right in the middle of a hot zone."- Castiel said with shock.

Before Dean could reply to what the angel had said, there was the sound of a truck outside the cabin where they were. Dean stood up straight, he knew the sound of that truck and knew who was coming. He gave a quick look to Castiel who just remained in silent. Rissa looked at the two men in front of her, waiting for them to say something. The only person clueless to this situation was past Dean, who was sitting in a chair, waiting for something to be said.

-"What? What is it?"- He asked, when he saw that no one was moving.

He looked from one side to other, and before he could talk again, he saw a few men entering the cabin, looking at all of them with hard eyes. They stopped at the door and folded their hands in front of them. Just when Dean thought that these guys were with his future self on Lucifer's hunt, he heard footsteps, and that's when he looked up and saw her.

He froze where he was, he didn't move, didn't blink, didn't talk. He had asked before about her, but he hadn't got any answers. He knew that she was alive, that much Chuck had said about her, but he didn't know where she was. And now, at that moment, she was standing right in front of him. But she wasn't the same Summer, she wasn't the Summer from his time. She was good, she wasn't hurt, but her face was different, it didn't have any emotion left.

Summer stood there looking at Dean and not moving her eyes from him. -"I heard you have the Colt. Is it true?"- She asked.

Before Dean could talk, Chuck came running into the cabin and stopped when he saw her. He had wanted to arrive first and warn Dean, but apparently he hadn't been that fast. -"Uh, sorry. I just wanted to..."-

-"You wanted to tell Dean that I was coming right?"- Summer interrupted him. She turned around and looked at the prophet. -"But it's ok, I mean, it's not the first time that I came without a warning right?"- She said and gave him a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes.

-"What are you doing here?"- Rissa asked her with a harsh tone. Future Dean glared at her but didn't say anything, while past Dean just looked at everything from his seat.

-"Since when do I have to expl-..."- Summer started but trailed off as she laid her eyes on Dean. Past Dean. Her eyes were wide when she saw the younger version of the man that has meant so much to her before. The man that she would have died for.

-"Summer..."- Castiel started but she didn't let him finish.

-"What is he doing here?"- She asked, interrupting the angel, and without taking her eyes off of him. -"He's not from this time."-

-"You think?"- Future Dean said with sarcasm.

She finally turned around and locked eyes with the future version of the man that had ruined her life. She didn't blink as she stared at him, she just wanted answers, for the first time in her life. -"Why is he here?"-

Future Dean sighed, he couldn't lie to her. -"Zachariah."- He simply answered.

-"Zachariah?"- She asked as she raised an eyebrow. -"Why?"-

-"He just wanted him...me...to see how bad it gets."- He replied, not taking his eyes off of her once.

-"Alright."- She said and ran a hand through her hair. -"What about the Colt, is it true?"- She asked once again.

-"Yeah, I finally got it."- Dean said and showed it to her. -"I can finally kill the devil."-

-"So, when are we doing it?"- She asked, including herself in the plan.

-"We..."- Dean said, motioning to him, Cas, Rissa and his past version. -"...are going by midnight."-

Summer didn't talk for a while, she just stood there, watching him for a second. -"So you are really going to let me out of this. After all."- She said with a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

For a moment, Dean didn't talk, he just stared back at her. He was fighting with himself, he wanted to be strong, to not break in front of everyone, but Summer...he just couldn't control himself in front of her. -"I'm doing it for you."- He simply said, in a low whisper.

-"I want nothing from you."- She said in a cold, harsh tone. She waited a moment before talking again. -"So Dean..."- She said and turned around to see the past version of the hunter. -"...Zachariah sent you here to see how bad it gets?"- She asked him, and he just nodded.

When Summer looked at him, she almost lost it. This Dean wasn't the Dean that had betrayed her, this was the Dean she had fallen in love with years ago. He was the Dean that cared, the Dean that would have never done something to hurt her. She forgot about everything for a second and gave him a tiny smile.

-"It's nice to see you Dean."- She said to him.

-"Yeah, I'm glad you're ok in this shitty world."- He said as he stood up from the chair. -"But I have to ask..."- He asked her as he stood in front of her. -"What did I do to you?"- He couldn't help but realize the tension between his future self and her.

Summer smiled, she actually smiled. This was the man she missed the most, not the one that was behind her, planning his next move without caring about people's feeling. -"Nice question, but I'm afraid I can't tell you."- She said and locked eyes with him. -"But I'm really glad to see you, you might see how much of a dick you are in this time and become a better person."-

Dean didn't move his eyes from her, she seemed hurt. -"I'm sorry...for whatever I did."- He said, not sure what else he could say to her.

She smiled and sighed. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to tell him everything and stay with him was too big. She nodded before turning around and facing the future version. Her expression quickly hardened, at the sight of the man who ruined her life. -"As I see that you're not going to let me help you, I will go on my own way."- She said and turned around to face the men that came with her.

-"You go ahead; I'll be out in a minute."- She said to them. They nodded and left the cabin. -"I just need a few things from my old cabin, and after that, I'll be out of your sight."- She said as she started to walk away. -"See ya Cas"-

Future Dean hanged his head, and let out a frustrated sight. He knew that anything he could tell her was going to make her change her mind, she was determined to kill the devil. -"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."- He said before leaving the room without another word.

* * *

Summer was in her cabin, gathering her weapons and some clothes into a duffel bag. She didn't know how long she was gonna be out, and she might not come back after the fight. She wanted so bad to leave this life behind her and not to see Dean ever again. She zipped up her bag and just when she was about to leave, she came face to face with past Dean.

She smiled. -"What are you doing here?"- She asked him as she left her bag in the floor.

-"I wanted to talk with you. You seemed really upset earlier with me...well, future me."- He said as he watched her walked around the place, not wanting to stop and face him. -"What happened?"-

She sighed and stopped, giving her back to him. -"I can't tell you, you know that."-

-"I know, but I mean, it must have been some pretty big mistake I made. And the worst part is...that it sounds really "me", ya' know?"- He said with a cheeky smile.

Summer let out a short laugh. -"Cute, but it's not gonna work."- She said as she raised an eyebrow. She walked past him and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and threw it to him. Dean caught it and gave her a look. -"So, what do you think about the future so far?"-

Dean put the bottle on the table and grabbed the two glasses she gave to him. -"It sucks."-

-"Ha, I know right? Well trust me, it's gonna get worse."- She said as she grabbed her glass and took a long sip.

-"What the hell happened to me?"- Dean asked her, as he took the last sip of his glass.

Summer swallowed the lump in her throat before settling her eyes on him. -"Life."- She simply said before shrugging.

Dean rolled his eyes. -"Care to elaborate?"-

-"That would be me telling you something that I can't, right?"- She said with a smirk.

-"And since when do you follow orders?"- Dean asked her back, with a smirk on his lips too.

Summer laughed and then drank the remaining whiskey from her glass. Then, she locked eyes with him and got serious. -"It's just that...a lot happened lately. More than you can imagine. And Dean...well, you...you couldn't handle everything. And of course, instead of asking for help you...you just lost it."-

Dean didn't move his eyes from hers; he wanted to see her expression as she talked about his future version. -"What did I do to you Sum?"- He asked her once again.

Just one word, and she lost it. Summer smiled, she gave him a full smile, one of those that could get her anything she wanted. -"D, you don't have any idea how much I miss you."- She confessed to him.

Dean smiled. -"I can't say the same thing ya' know, I mean, I have you in my time. Hell, I just disappeared from a bed where I was with you by the way."- He said and winked at her.

-"Good old times."- She said with the smile still on her face. However, she got serious and sighed. She really wanted to change the future, to change her future, and she knew that he was the first step. -"You disappointed me."- She said and saw the look of shock in his eyes. -"You killed someone, right in front of me. Someone that I loved."- She finished and looked at her feet.

Dean swallowed hard. -"I didn't..."- He said but saw her face. -"I mean, I couldn't have just...Sum, I'm sorry, but I must have had my reasons."- He said.

Of course he would say something like that. She slowly looked up at him and saw his face full of guilt. -"You did, but it doesn't change the fact that you didn't hear me when I warned you...you promised that he would..."- But she could finish her sentence.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, what was he supposed to do? He was lost at the moment, and he knew that he had screwed it up big time with her. -"Maybe..."- He started. Summer quickly looked at him. -"...maybe I should just say yes."- He finished.

Summer's eyes snapped open. -"Don't you dare!"- She threatened as she stepped closer to him. -"Never ok? I don't want you to even think about it."-

-"But Sum..."-

-"No buts Dean, I don't wanna hear it. Do it for me ok?"- She begged to him.

Dean nodded after a few seconds and she let out a sigh of relief. -"I won't"- He promised to her.

-"Thanks."- She said and bent to grab her bag. -"I gotta go now, but I guess I will see you around."- She said as she started to walk away. -"Be careful."- She said and winked, leaving him alone, thinking.

* * *

Everyone was ready to take their chance on the devil. They were ready to kill Lucifer. They were all waiting for the signal from Dean on what to do. However, past Dean couldn't wrap his head around the talk he had had with Summer. And as he sat there on the floor, he realized that as soon as he came back, he was gonna change things. This future, wasn't going to happen, he was going to save his baby brother from saying yes, and he was going to get Summer to be with him.

He smiled as he thought of the possibilities of a better future with her. He didn't know when or how but he knew that she had become something essential in his life. All of a sudden his smile faded when he heard something coming out of his future version. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, he needed to talk with...himself.

-"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?"- Past Dean asked his future version. Future Dean looked at Dean before going to a side with him. -"Tell me what's going on."- He asked. -"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."- He continued.

-"Is that so?"- Future Dean asked, with an eyebrow raised.

-"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."- Past Dean continued. He wanted to know what was going on.

-"I don't know what you're talking about."- His future self defended himself.

-"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them."- Past Dean said as he started to walk away, but his future version stopped him.

-"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait."- Future Dean said. He sighed, looked around them and then settled his eyes on himself. -"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"-

Past Dean did what his future version told him and he got it. It was a trap. -"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is a trap"- He said. His future version nodded. -"Well, then we can't go through the front."- He finished.

-"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."- Future Dean answered without hesitation.

Past Dean was shocked. This couldn't be himself, he wouldn't do something like that. -"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?"- He asked himself but got no answers. -"Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."-

-"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."- Future Dean replied with a cold stare.

-"These people count on you. They trust you."- Past Dean said.

Before future Dean could say something else, they both saw Summer approaching. She was surrounded by four big men, the same ones that went to the cabin earlier. When she saw them, she ran to them and bent next to Cas.

-"So, what's your plan?"- She asked him.

Cas smiled. -"Ah...you just couldn't get away from him uh?"- He teased her, but got serious when she glared at him. -"Umm, Dean said that we're going through the front."- Cas told her.

Summer frowned. Through the front? There was no way they were going to do that, when this was clearly a trap. Then it hit her, but she just couldn't believe something like that. She turned around and met future Dean's eyes, he could barely hold her gaze. She stood up and went to stand next to him.

-"So Cas told me that you're going through the front, is that right?"- She asked him.

-"Yes."- Future Dean simply answered.

-"You wouldn't Dean. They are your friends."- She said. She had clearly understood his plan.

-"Do you have a better idea?"- He said with an angry expression on his face.

Past Dean just stood there and listened to what they were saying. His future version was an ass, there was no way he was going to become that. -"I told him the same thing."- He told her.

Summer sighed and then locked eyes with future Dean. -"So, there's not another chance right?"- She asked him, and he nodded. -"Alright."- She said and went next to Cas and Rissa. -"Yeah, the plan is the same, but I'm going first."- She finished.

-"What? No way. You're not going."- Both Dean said at the same time.

-"It's the only way right?"- She asked the future version with a hand on her hip. -"Answer me Dean!"- She asked raising her voice. He just looked at his feet.

-"Summer..."- Past Dean started, trying to make her understand.

She smiled and looked at him. -"It's ok, really."- She said as she loaded her gun. -"Guys, you go for the back, try to kill as many demons as you can alright?"- She told them.

-"Summer are you sure this is smart?"- One of them asked her.

-"I'm positive."- She said and gave him a reassuring smile. They nodded and followed her orders. -"Alright guys, I'm going first and once I'm sure the area is clean, I'll let you know."-

-"Are you sure it's safe for you to go alone?"- Rissa asked from her spot on the floor.

Summer smirked at her and winked. -"I'm a hunter princess, I know what I'm doing."- She said and then turned to Cas. -"Don't let me down angel boy."- He smiled and nodded. She then turned to future Dean and looked him in the eyes. -"I'm going. Try not to waste your chance on the devil."- She said and he nodded.

-"You're not really going to let her go right?"- Past Dean asked his future version who didn't move. He was that broken that he wasn't going to stop her from killing herself. Dean felt helpless, he didn't want her to die. Not now, not ever. Then, he looked at Summer who was smiling at him.

-"Remember what we talked, and please D, remember me, right now...in this exact moment. And please, whatever you do, don't let us get here."- She said with her eyes full of hope. Dean didn't know what else to do than nod. She gave him another smiled before winking. -"Love you."- She said and started running in the opposite direction.

Summer ran through the street as she reached the building. She stopped at the door to give one last glance at the group who was staring back at her. She smiled at them before taking a grenade out of her jacket's pocket and threw it on the floor. Without hesitation she got into the building at the same time it exploded. Everyone stood in shock as they watched the building go up in flames. Future Dean didn't move, didn't blink, he just watched how the building burned down slowly.

* * *

Back in the present, Summer was driving her car to meet the brothers. She had left it at Tim's like always, after the time when Dean had made her leave it in a parking lot in a motel room. It was that one time when he fought with Sam about Ruby and the demon blood. Well, after that she just stuck with them, so she didn't need it anymore.

Dean had been gone for a few days but now he was back. Finally, he had decided to call his brother and talk with him about everything. Apparently they were together now, and they were going to be the three Musketeers again, or so they thought.

As she drove, she wanted to wrap her head around the idea of her "future" that she had discovered. Gabriel had finally said everything to her and she wished that he hadn't. For the first time in her life, Summer wanted to be clueless to everything and not know anything. This was worse than she thought and she was pretty sure that she didn't know the whole story. She sighed as she saw the Impala in the distance, she didn't know if she was going to tell the brothers. She wasn't even sure if she should keep tagging along with them.

She smiled as she saw Dean and Sam having a beer, leaning against the car and smiling. She missed those smiles. She stopped the car and got out, getting both brother's attention. She closed the door and just stood there, watching them for a few seconds.

-"Sammy."- She said before going to hug the younger Winchester.

Sam returned the hug eagerly; he had to admit that he missed her. -"Hey Sum, I missed you."-

She smiled at that nickname. -"Me too gigantour. Dean-o here couldn't stop crying."- She said as they separated, in time to see Dean's glare toward her.

-"I didn't cry, and you know it."- He told her. Then, he looked at her car. -"You got your car back? Why?"-

-"Well, after you disappeared I had to move from one side to another you know? By the way, what happened?"- She asked him.

-"Long story."- Dean said as he separated himself from the car. He walked closer to her and without hesitation wrapped an arm around her and bent to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Sam stood there awkwardly as the couple didn't move. He smiled at his brother, he knew that something happened between those two, but he didn't know when it started. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat.

Dean separated from her but still didn't let go of her waist. -"What was that for?"- Summer asked him as she looked into his eyes.

-"Let's just say that I saw something in the future that I wanna change."- He said as he smirked at her and gave her another short kiss.

He finally let go of her and turned around to his car. -"Come on, we'll follow you to that guy's house so you can leave your car and then we hit the road."-

Summer didn't move. Yeah, she was shocked by the public demonstration of affection, but she still had a lot of things on her mind. She sighed before lifting her gaze, preparing for the lie she was about to tell.

-"Actually, I can't. I'm not going with you guys."- She said and saw the shock in both brothers' faces.

-"What? What do you mean you're not coming with us?"- Dean asked her.

-"Umm...Bobby, he asked me to go on a hunt, not far from here."- She cursed herself for that lie; it was too easy to prove if she was telling the truth, just a short call to Bobby.

-"Alright, then we're going with you."- Sam added, which made Dean nod.

-"Yeah, well...it's kind of a family thing. I mean, not my family, but there are some people that I know that need my help. I gotta do this alone."- She quickly said, wishing they wouldn't keep asking question.

Dean sighed, he didn't know why but he didn't believe a word she said. -"How long?"- He asked.

-"I'll let you know."- She finished.

Both brothers nodded at her. -"Be careful."- Sam told her.

She smiled. -"Sure Sammy, you too. And take care of Mr. Macho here ok?"- She said and Sam smiled. However, Dean wasn't so happy. -"I'll call you."- She told him, trying to make him feel better.

-"Ok."- Dean said, and just when he was about to go to her, she got into the car quickly without another word and drove off.

Dean sighed and went to the driver's side. He sat there and waited for his brother to get into the car so they could finally go. When Sam sat there, he turned to face his brother and gave him a smirk.

-"What?"- An annoyed Dean asked him.

-"So...you and Summer?"- Sam asked him.

Dean turned to glare at his younger -"Shut up."- He said before taking off with Sam's laugh filling the car.

* * *

So? **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**! They make me Oh so happy! :)


	17. Broken and Lost

_**A/N**_: I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated lately, but life was a bitch! I'll try to update sooner so I can reach season 6 before season 7 starts! :D ENJOY and please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The room was quiet, it was still dark outside and there wasn't a single noise. Summer has been on her own for two weeks now, and so far, she didn't have any news of the Winchester. Sure, she called them from time to time, but she wasn't ready to face them yet. Besides, Gabriel had shown up, but things between them were weird after that kiss. Now that Summer knew how the angel felt about her, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to give him mixed signs, and she sure didn't want him pissed with Dean.

Summer lied peacefully on a bed in the motel room, and all of a sudden, she starts tossing around and whining. Her breathing became louder and she sat up with a gasp. Her hand went instinctively to her chest, trying to calm herself down. She had had another nightmare about her "future" or what she was told that her future was. She dropped her hand to one side and ran her other one through her hair, she really needed to rest but with all those nightmares it was impossible. She sighed as she remembered the last time she slept properly; it was when she was with him.

As she thought about him, she turned her gaze to the nightstand and saw her cell phone. It was 3 in the morning, but she really needed to talk with him. It has been days since the last time she had had news about them and she really needed to hear his voice, don't ask her why. Why was she feeling this way towards Dean Winchester? She didn't know. Slowly, with shaky fingers she grabbed the small device and held it in her hand. She looked at it and thought about what she was doing, but she really needed to hear his voice, so she dialed the number.

Dean was on his stomach sleeping peacefully when he heard the buzzing sound of his phone. He sighed and opened one eye to find the device on the nightstand before picking it up. Without looking he opened it and put it to his ear.

-"Hello."- He said with his head still in the pillow

Summer waited for a second before finally talking. -"Hey Dean."- She said in a small voice.

As soon as he heard her voice he woke up, he sat up in bed and remained silent for a few minutes. -"Summer."- He finally replied.

-"Yeah, it's me. How are ya'?"- She asked him.

-"I'm fine."- He replied shortly. He was mad with her; she had lied to them, to him. Just when he thought that they could get somewhere.

-"Uh...alright then. I just wanted to know how you guys were."- She replied at his short response.

-"Ok."- He said and as she was about to hang up, he talked again. -"So...how's the hunt going? You know the one that Bobby gave you."- He said in a sarcastic tone.

Summer sighed. She knew that he knew that she had lied, it was a matter of time. -"It's...fine."- She answered. She knew that to keep on lying was something stupid, but she just couldn't tell him the truth, not yet.

-"I'm glad."- Dean said shortly. He has been staying at Bobby's for the last week, he knew that Bobby hadn't given her a hunt, she was lying again. -"It's late, so I'm gonna go back to sleep. Night."- He said before hanging up.

Summer sighed and closed her phone. He was pissed at her and he had every right to be mad. She remained sitting against the headboard of the bed, and with her phone still in her hand. She was going to break any minute, and she needed the Winchesters. She had developed a strong, deep relationship with them and she knew that they would understand what was happening to her, but she was still afraid.

She wanted nothing more than to be back, joking around with them; killing a few monsters and then sneak around to sleep with Dean without Sam knowing, although after the last kiss in front of him, she was sure that Sam had an idea of what was going on. She was tired of running away, but what choice did she have? She was supposed to help freaking Lucifer to destroy them, to destroy the whole planet, and most importantly, to destroy Dean. She was sure as hell that she would cut her hands off before hurting Dean.

As was expected, Summer was a key piece in the whole Apocalypse thing, and that scared her For the first time in her whole life, she didn't know what to expect. She sighed and closed her eyes once more, trying to finally fall sleep. After her little talk with Dean she should feel more relaxed, but the fact that he was pissed at her, bothered her. However, after thinking for about thirty minutes, she finally succumbed to her tiredness.

* * *

Next morning Summer rolled off of the bed, and ran straight to the bathroom. She didn't have time to think before her body acted by itself and made her fall to her knees, emptying her stomach on the toilet. She hadn't eaten a lot the night before so she didn't really understand the reason for all of this. After throwing up for about ten minutes, she stood up and rinsed her mouth. She felt like hell after a few sleepless nights and now this and her reflection resembled her state just perfectly.

When she was finally able to leave the bathroom, the door of the room opened and Tim appeared. He smiled at her but when he saw her face he quickly got serious.

-"What is it!"- He said as he walked closer to her.

-"Nothing I just feel like crap. What are you doing here?"- She said as she made her way back to the bed.

-"I went to grab something for breakfast, here."- He said, handing her a cup of coffee.

-"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Leave it at the table when you leave."- She said as she got under the covers.

Tim sighed and sat on the bed next to her. -"You know you can talk to me right?"- He said, but she just put the covers over her head. -"Summer..."- He started but she never answered. -"Alright, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."- He said, waiting for her answer.

-"That's exactly what I want."- She said from under the covers. Without moving she felt when he left the room. After she heard the door close, she waited for a few minutes before getting her head from under the covers, and when she did she came face to face with Gabriel. -"Son of a bitch."- She yelled as she sat up.

Gabriel just laughed at her, she got really scared. -"Oh my God..."- He said between laughs.

-"That's not funny Gabe, you almost gave me a heart-attack."- She said as she calmed down. -"What are you doing here?"- She said as he stopped laughing.

-"Came to check on you."- He said as he shrugged and finally looked at her. -"You're not feeling ok right?"-

She snorted. -"How do you know? Oh yeah wait, you're my freaking guardian angel right?"- She said as she fell once again on the bed. -"What are you really doing here Gabe? Gonna send me to another hunt?"-

-"No. I just wanted to tell you that the time is getting closer."- He said and she just looked at him. -"The time when you're supposed to join Lucifer is around the corner. I thought that you should know that."- He said as he unconsciously stroked her hair.

-"Great."- She said and sighed. -"So I guess my holidays are over and I should get back in the game."-

-"That's up to you."- He said. He didn't talk for a few minutes, thinking what to say to her. He knew that she wasn't sleeping, that she was sick and all the things she was feeling. Their bond was way deeper than Summer thought. And he also knew that she missed them, especially him.

-"What?"- Summer asked him when she saw his face.

-"You should go back to the Winchesters."- He said without thinking. He hated that idea, because he knew that as soon as she told them everything, they were going to try and keep her safe, which was great, but if that required that she had to sleep on Dean Winchester's bed, he wasn't that happy.

-"Really?"- Summer asked him surprised. He hated the boys, there was no way in hell this guy was her angel friend. -"Are you high or something? Maybe possessed? Christo!"- She said without taking a breath.

Gabriel smiled. -"I meant it. Why? Don't you miss them?"- He said but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. -"That's what I thought"- He finished.

-"I do, and you know it. Thing is...I don't know if I'm ready to face them and tell them everything."- She said and closed her eyes.

The angel just stood there and looked at her. God, how much he wanted to kiss those lips again, but their relationship was weird enough for him to complicate it even more. However, he bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

-"You know that they are going to understand you."- He said without moving. He gave her forehead another kiss before sitting straight. -"Besides, it would make my job of looking after you way easier. I know that they're not gonna let you get hurt and I would have time to find a way out for you."-

-"Yeah."- She said and smiled at him. -"I will go to Bobby's tomorrow morning."-

Gabriel nodded and smiled at her. -"Alright. I will go now, I have a few things to do."- He said and stood up. -"Bye Summer."- He winked at her before vanishing.

Summer didn't move from her spot on the bed, she knew that tomorrow was a going to be a hard day. The Winchesters and her had a few things to talk about and things were about to get interesting.

* * *

After taking a shower, Summer felt better than when she woke up. She didn't know what to do, the room was clean and tidy, and her bag was ready for when she had to leave. She remembered that Tim was next door, so she went to see what he was doing. He was a really good friend, and whatever Summer needed he gave it to her. She really needed to start being a little thankful with him. Summer knocked on his door twice before entering.

-"Dude, it's me."- She said but there was no sign of him. -"Tim?"- She asked once again.

-"Here."- He yelled from the bathroom. He came out and smiled at her. -"Just brushing my teeth, so what's up?"- He asked as he put a shirt on.

-"Nothing, I was bored and came to see what you were doing."- She said as she looked around the room before settling her eyes on him. -"Are you going out?"- She asked him.

-"Yeah. You know there is a job here right? I'm not on holiday like you."- He said as he put his jacket on.

-"You would If your days were numbered."- She replied as she crossed her arms.

-"Summer, you're not gonna join Lucifer and you know it. The angel who told you that must be drunk or something. There's no way in hell you're joining him. Period."- He said as he grabbed his gun and his wallet.

She sighed, he was right. She would never join Lucifer, so why was she so worried? No idea. -"Yeah, whatever. I'll go with you."-

He grinned at her. -"Back in the game baby."-

-"Don't call me that."- She warned with a finger. -"You know I hate nicknames."-

Tim rolled his eyes. -"Let's go woman."- He said and headed for his car. Summer just followed him out the door and got in the passenger seat.

They went to a hospital to interview a victim from an attack. All of his family was killed and he was the only survivor. He didn't remember anything and was traumatized but he thought he saw a guy with black eyes. After talking with this guy for about fifteen minutes, Summer and Tim went to talk with the doctor.

-"So Doc, what happened with that guy?"- Tim asked referring to the victim.

-"Well, all of his family has been killed, so you can imagine what he's living with."- The doctor replied and sighed. -"However, what I'm worried about is the head trauma. I mean, he is still in shock, but he has been saying some crazy things about a man with black eyes, and smoke coming out from a man's mouth."-

Summer and Tim shared a look before looking back at the doctor. -"Does the patient have any family?"- Summer asked, getting herself involved.

-"Not that I know of."- The doctor replied.

-"Ok, we'll be back if we need anything else."- Tim said before starting to walk away.

Summer took a few steps before stopping and turning to the doctor. -"Hey Doc, when was the attack?"-

-"Umm...about two days ago. Two more families have been killed in the last week but there were no survivors there."-

Summer nodded. -"Thanks Doc."- She said before she started walking away.

-"That's weird. Why would they let someone live now?"- Tim asked but Summer said nothing. -"This is obviously a demon, but I'm wondering what does he want?"-

-"Attention."- Summer said. Tim looked at her and frowned. -"T, the attacks happened in this last week, which is what dragged you here and me with you. Now all of a sudden, there is a survivor who saw the demon's eyes? They know we are here, that I'm here. I think they want me to find them."-

-"For what?"- He asked her.

-"Hell if I know."- She said. -"We should go to this guy's house."-

-"Let's go"- He said.

They both got into the car and drove to the last victim's house. It was a two story house, with a big garden in the back and in the front. They quickly picked the door and got inside. On the floor there was a big stain of blood, probably from a member of the family who bled out until death. Both hunters had their guns on their hands and walked slowly around the house. Tim found sulfur on the floor and the window of the living room while Summer went to the kitchen.

The house seemed clear, there was no trace of anything, just blood and sulfur. They quickly left before someone discovered them and returned to the hospital to ask more about the previous attacks. They discovered that at least one member of the family, had gone to a bar in town, so they thought that was the best place to start. At night, Summer sat at the bar and ordered a beer while Tim played some pool with a few men.

After about 30 minutes, a tall, handsome guy sat next to her on the bar with a drink in his hand. He gave her a look and smirked at her, Summer smiled back and returned to her drink. She sighed as she looked around the bar once again, trying to find the one responsible for the deaths, trying to find the demon. The man next to her laughed and locked eyes once more with her, she just raised an eyebrow in response.

-"I thought that you were better than that Summer."- The man said and smiled, his eyes turning black for a brief moment.

Summer tensed at this, she looked around trying to see where Tim was but she couldn't find him. She sighed before taking a big gulp of her beer. -"So, what do you want?"-

-"You."- He simply replied.

-"Sorry dude, I don't do demons."- She said as she looked at him with a smile.

-"Funny."- He said and looked around the bar. -"You lost your little friend uh? Well, what about if we get out of here and talk about this properly?"-

Summer turned her gaze to the guy and glared at him. -"I'm not going anywhere and neither you. I want you to understand something..."- She stopped to make eye contact and let him see that she was serious. -"I will not join you or any one of you sons of a bitches"-

-"I actually think that you will."- He said and smiled. -"And you know why I'm so sure?"- He started but couldn't finish as he was interrupted by Tim.

-"Nope, and we don't care."- Tim said as he stood next to Summer. -"Now, If I were you I would disappear before we send you back to the pit"-

The demon never moved his eyes from Summer and he continued smiling during the whole thing. -"I'll see you soon Summer."- He said before standing up and leaving.

-"Are you ok?"- Tim asked her, Summer just gave him a look. -"Right."-

-"Of course I'm not ok. Come on, I want to go back to the room."- She said before the two of them left the bar.

* * *

Summer was in her room for about fifteen minutes before she heard a knock on the door. She stood up from the bed to open it and found Tim there smiling. -"Dude, what are you doing here? I'm tired."-

-"I'm sorry, but I seriously need to talk with you."- He said as he entered the room.

Summer rolled her eyes before closing the door. -"What?"-

Tim didn't move, his back facing her. He slowly turned around and gave her a smile. -"You're so screwed."-

Summer just looked at him, not understanding anything. -"What the hell are you talking about?"-

Tim closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were black. -"You should be careful who you bring home with you sweetheart."- He said with a smile on his face, before his eyes were normal again.

Summer just stood there, not sure of what to do. She sighed and tried to think of a way of saving herself without hurting her friend. -"What's wrong Summer? Cat got your tongue?"- He asked as he took a few steps toward her.

-"Who are you?"- Summer asked, anger coming out of her voice.

-"Um, we met a time ago. You were alone and needed a ride home."- He said and smiled.

Summer thought for a moment before realizing who it was. -"Meg."- She simply said.

-"Yep, and it's so nice to see you."-

-"It's a shame I can't say the same thing."- Summer said and glared at the demon. -"Let him go, he has nothing, listen to me, nothing to do with this."-

Meg smiled. -"Oh but he's your friend, he's involved sweetie. Besides, he already knows too much, so yeah I think that the best thing to do is to kill him."-

-"You won't have the opportunity."- Summer said as she walked toward the table slowly.

-"I wouldn't grab that knife If I were you, you don't want to hurt this meat suit"- Meg said without even turning to look at her.

-"What do you want?"- Summer said as she stopped in her tracks.

-"I need to make sure that you won't try to run. We have huge plans for you and you know it. He can't wait to meet you."- Meg said and smiled at her.

Summer was speechless. -"When you mean...when you mean 'he', you're talking about...about Luci-Lucifer?"- She choked out.

Meg laughed. -"Who else? The big boss is in town and you know that he has a little something for you."-

Summer felt a shiver run through her body at the demon's words, but she wasn't about to let it show. -"I'm not going or doing anything."-

-"We knew that you were going to say something like that. Thing is, you gave your word a time ago, and all we need is you to be in the right place at the right time. Don't worry, we'll make sure you make it."- He said and winked at her. -"But, if you insist on this stupid idea of trying to get out, well...let's just say that it's going to get ugly."-

Summer let out a short laughed and folded her arms across her chest. -"Yeah, what are you gonna do to me?"-

Meg smiled, she gave her that smiled that belong to her friend. -"Not to you. We will never touch a hair of your head silly. The Winchesters on the other hand...I mean, Sammy is important sure, but Dean? Oh he's so disposable."-

Summer got serious at her words. All of a sudden a huge wave of anger invaded her body. -"You hurt him, and trust me when I say, you'll regret it."-

Meg laughed at her face. -"Please, there is nothing you can do about it."- The demon said and smiled.

Summer was furious at this point, no one screwed around with them, not with the Winchesters and certainly not with Dean. -"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..."- She started chanting.

The demon's smile faded and Tim's head started shaking. -"Stop it."- He growled.

Summer didn't listen and continued the exorcism. -"...omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica..."-

Meg smiled at her one more time before talking. -"I warned you."- She said before taking out a knife and stabbing Tim's body on the heart. She twisted it around without taking her eyes off of Summer.

-"NO!"- Summer screamed but it was too late. The demon just laughed at her before throwing his head back and let the smoke come out through his mouth.

-"Tim"- Summer said and ran next to the hunter's body on the floor. She lifted his head onto her lap and tapped him lightly on his cheeks. -"Tim, come on. Stay with me buddy."- She said as she kept on shaking him.

Tim let out a few shaky breaths before settling his eyes on her. -"Ta-tak-"- He stopped as he coughed some blood.

-"Shh, it's gonna be fine."- She assured him.

-"Tak-take ca-r-care"- He managed to say. He looked into her eyes and saw how hard she was trying not to cry. -"It's-ok."- He finished and with a heavy breath he closed his eyes.

-"Tim? Tim!"- Summer shook him. -"No, no, no...come on!"- She kept on telling him but he was gone. She took a deep breath and looked up, trying to hold back the tears. She hugged Tim tight and buried her face in his neck. -"I'm so sorry."- She whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Summer didn't move for what seemed like hours, she didn't cry, she just stopped fighting the tears and let them fall freely. She didn't let go of Tim either, she kept holding onto him, hoping this was all a bad nightmare. Unfortunately it was all real, and her friend was dead because of her. Once again, Summer has lost someone and there was nothing she could do to stop it. All of these deaths were on her hands and she knew that sooner or later Dean and Sam were going to end up just like this if she didn't come clean with them.

She took a deep breaths and raised her face from Tim's neck. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 11pm. She took one hand from around Tim and used the other to lower him to the floor and off of her lap. Slowly, she stood up and grabbed her phone from the table, before sitting once again on the floor, against the wall. She dialed the so familiar number of Dean's phone and waited for him to pick up.

Sam and Dean were packing their stuff to go on a hunt that Bobby had found them.

-"So you think this is our thing?"- Sam said to his brother as he packed his bag.

-"Yeah maybe, we'll see."- Dean answered and then his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw the Id, it was Summer. He sighed before throwing it on the bed to keep on packing.

Sam saw this and frowned; when his brother wasn't looking he approached the bed and looked at the Id caller. -"It's Summer, why don't you pick up?"- Sam asked him.

-"I just don't wanna talk with her, not your problem."- Dean said without looking up.

Sam sighed. -"Look dude, I know that she lied to us, but maybe she had her reasons. Don't be a dick and answer the phone."-

Dean threw a shirt into the bag a little harder than necessary. -"What part of "this is not your problem" didn't you get?"- Dean said looking at his brother.

-"It could be important Dean, she might be in..."- But Sam didn't finish as his brother's phone stopped ringing.

Dean looked at his brother for a few minutes before continuing on what he was doing. Sam sighed and was about to walk off the room when his phone started ringing. He stopped and took it out of his pocket, he turned around to face his brother, who was looking at him, before opening it up and answering. -"Summer, hey how are ya'?"-

Dean frowned and continued with what he was doing. He didn't care what she had to say, he was pissed at her for lying. Once he thought that he could actually have something good in his life, she had to screw it up like that. Maybe she was afraid of a little commitment or maybe she didn't want to be with him at all.

-"Hey Sammy."- Summer said with her best voice, trying not to break down over the phone. So far, she had done an amazing job on holding up, but the fact that Dean ignored her call hurt.

-"Sum, are you ok?"- Sam asked at the sound of her voice.

She smiled at the nickname. -"No, not really."- She confessed.

-"What's wrong?"- He asked worried. When Dean heard this, he stood up and looked at his brother, waiting for him to continue.

Summer took a shaky breath before answering. -"Tim is dead. Meg killed him."- She replied shortly.

Sam's eyes snapped open, making Dean worry even more. -"What happened?"- He asked his younger brother.

-"Tim's dead."- Sam replied to his brother's question. -"It was Meg."-

Dean forgot everything about being mad at her and took the phone away from his brother. -"Summer what happened? Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"- He blurted all his questions out.

Summer smiled at his concern. -"I called you, you didn't pick up."- She said to him. As she spoke, her eyes fell on her friend's lifeless body.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment -"I didn't get it in time. Are you ok? Answer me, damn it!"-

Summer closed her eyes and let the tears fell freely, she wasn't going to fight them anymore, she just couldn't. She let out a sob before controlling herself to talk over the phone. -"I'm sorry that I lied, I just...I know everything Dean, and I...I can't deal with all this shit together. He's going to get me, like it or not and there is nothing...there's nothing I can do to stop it. And now Tim is dead and it's on me...it's all my fault...and If you or Sam get hurt I would..."- She managed to say between sobs but it was hard once you let it take over you. She closed her eyes and threw her head against the wall. -"I'm...I'm sorry Dean."- She finished.

Dean didn't speak while she talked, he just let her get it out of her system. She felt so sad, lost and broken, that he wanted nothing more than to be there with her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before talking. -"You have nothing to apologize for. I was being a dick, I should have known that something was wrong."- He told her honestly. -"Where are you? We'll come to pick you up."- He continued, already grabbing his car keys and heading for the door with his brother on his tracks.

Summer sighed and continued crying, she felt so helpless at the moment. She was about to talk when she felt a small rush of wind in the room, she opened her eyes to find Gabriel there. She locked eyes with the angel, not fully aware of what was happening.

Gabriel looked down at her and his heart -if he actually had one- broke at the sight of her. She was sitting on the floor, with her bloodshot eyes from crying and a broken expression on her face. -"Sum..."- He said and bent down next to her, suddenly realizing that she was on the phone. -"Who you're talking to?"- He asked.

Summer was fully aware of everything at the moment and when she saw the angel in front of her she stood up quickly, anger taking over her. -"Where the hell were you?"-

Dean stopped abruptly at the door making his brother crash with his back. He turned around to glare at Sam before talking. -"I was at Bobby's why?"- He asked confused.

Summer calmed down for a second and replied to him. -"I wasn't talking with you Dean."-

Gabriel's face changed quickly into an angry expression. -"Winchester."- He growled.

-"Who you are with?"- Dean asked.

-"My guardian angel."- Summer replied quickly. -"Where were you when I needed you? Freaking demons have been following me around town all damn week and you didn't warn me. One of them possessed Tim for God's sake. Look at him now!"- She yelled at him and pointed a finger at his friend's body.

Gabriel sighed, thankfull that she hadn't said his name -"Give me the phone and we'll talk."- He said, stretching his hand.

-"I will not give you my phone. I don't need you now man, you're a little too late."- She screamed at Gabriel, she was furious but all of a sudden something came to her mind and she talked calmly. -"Unless you were behind all of this."- Summer said and locked eyes with him. -"You knew that I was going to leave them if you told me the truth, and you know that I was going to go with Tim, you suggested in the first place."- She talked in a calm voice, fear spreading all over her about the thought of her friend's betrayal.

Gabriel remained silent for a few seconds before finally talking again. -"I can explain, but please, give me the phone."-

-"Get out of here. Now."- She said without looking him in the eyes.

-"Summer..."- He started.

-"I said OUT! I don't want to see you right now."- Summer said, this time locking eyes with angel.

Gabriel didn't move, he just stared at her. -"Dean, change of plans, I'm staying."- She told the hunter over the phone.

-"What?"- Dean asked.

-"I want to find Meg, I need to kill her before she disappears."- She said while she packed her bag.

-"No, not alone. Let us help you Summer."-

-"I can't lose any more time ok? Besides, I don't want you guys involved in this, I already told you..."- She started but he interrupted her.

-"Damn it woman, just tell me where the hell you are."- He shouted over the phone.

Before Summer could reply, Gabriel put a hand to her head and she fell unconscious on the bed. Gabriel took the phone from her hand and sighed before putting it on his ear. -"I will take her to you."- He simply said. -"Where are you?"-

Dean froze, anger and fear ran through his body. -"Who the hell are you?"-

-"I asked you a question Winchester."- Gabriel growled on the phone.

-"If you hurt her..."- Dean started threatening him.

-"Damn it, tell me where you are so I can take her there."- Gabriel shouted over the phone.

Dean sighed. -"Bobby's house, South Dakota..."- Dean started talking but the line went dead. He closed his phone and cursed.

-"Who was that?"- Bobby asked, he had got involved in the conversation while Summer talked with Gabriel.

Before Dean could talk, the light bulb in the living room exploded, the windows of the room and the kitchen broke and they heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

He gave the other two men a look before taking off and running upstairs to Summer's room, from where the noise has come from, Bobby and Sam followed him. When they opened the door they found her lying on the bed with her bag on the end. She seemed perfectly healthy and her breathing was normal.

-"What the hell was that?"- Bobby asked the brothers.

-"Her guardian angel."- Dean simply said.

* * *

So? **R&R R&R R&R R&R REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**


	18. I'll definitely see you around

**_A/N_**: Hey! Ok, so I really meant it when I said that I wanted to reach season 6 before season 7 starts! Short I know, but it's something. Thanks like always to Sam and Dean crazy ass wench who always reviews, you're amazing you know that? and to Evenlight who also reviewed the last two chapters, Thanks, I appreciated it! Anyway...**ENJOY AND REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET MORE SOON! **

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Next morning when Summer woke up, she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered, was Tim's death, fighting with Gabriel and talking over the phone with Dean, she didn't remember the part when she went to bed. Slowly, she sat up and looked around, trying to recognize the room. This was Bobby's house, she was in her room, or the one she always used when she stayed there, and suddenly she remembered what happened, it was Gabriel, he wanted to send her to Bobby's, and that's where she was.

Anger ran through her body when she realized that the angel had managed to get what he wanted. She let out a yell of frustration and went downstairs to see if Bobby was there. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard voices coming from the living room, Sam and Dean were there. She sighed before finally getting to the bottom of the stairs.

-"Hey!"- Summer greeted when she finally made it into the room. -"What's going on?"-

Dean, Sam and Bobby didn't answer at first, trying to get around words and form a proper sentence. They had been scared when she didn't wake up after 10 hours. -"Summer, kid, are you alright?"- Bobby asked her.

-"Yeah, I'm fine, I mean physically."- She replied with a cold tone. -"So how did I get here?"-

Dean let out a breath before running a hand through his hair. -"Your guardian angel, at least that's what I think."-

Summer's eyes snapped opened. -"Di-did you see him?"- She asked them, scared that her friend might be in danger.

-"No, but I talked to him over the phone. He asked me where I was so he could zap you here."- Dean answered as he got closer to her. -"How are you?"- He asked her in a soft and low voice, she being the only one who heard him.

Summer looked into his eyes and gave him a tiny smile. -"Dont' know. I just..."- She started talking but then stopped abruptly. -"Wait, where's Tim? I mean the body was..."-

-"The body is here. Outside."- Sam interrupted her. -"We were waiting for you to wake up so you could tell us what to do."

She looked at her feet as she let out a long breath. -"I'll take care of it, I will burn it. That's what is proper for a hunter right?"-

Bobby looked at her and knew that she was not ok, and from his past experience with her, he knew that she needed help; otherwise things were going to get ugly. -"Summer, are you sure don't need help? We are here to help you, ya' know?"-

Summer gave him a cold smile before shaking her head. -"Nah, I said I'll do it myself. Excuse me."- She said and left the room.

Dean and Sam stood there without saying a word or moving, they knew how it was to lose someone, so they weren't going to get in her way. Bobby on the other hand, knew how she was when she lost someone, and that scared him. Last time it was Adam, and John was there to control her, but he didn't know if he was able to get some sense into her head.

-"Boys, you better be careful with her now."- Bobby warned them after a few minutes of silence.

-"What? What do you mean?"- Sam asked him confused.

-"I mean that if you think you two idjits don't handle death well, then you'll be surprised with how Summer does."- Bobby said as he looked out of the window. -"Last time your dad was the one who helped her, now he's not here and I seriously don't know what to expect."-

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking out through the window at Summer who was moving the body into a pile of wood and grass.

* * *

Later that night, Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave in the morning for the hunt Bobby had given to them. Summer wasn't going with them, she preferred to stay back and do some research and see if she could find Meg.

She was in her bed with a laptop, looking for anything that could be helpful when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and found Dean standing there.

-"Hey."- She said and closed her computer.

-"Hey, I wanted to see how you were."- He replied as he got inside and closed the door.

-"I'm fine, thanks."- Summer lied. She was far from fine; she felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

Dean sighed and sat in the bed next to her. -"Wanna talk about it?"-

-"Not really."- She quickly replied, without looking at him

-"Alright, I'm not gonna push."- He said and looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. -"Now, can you tell me why you lied to us?"-

Summer sighed for like the hundredth time that day. -"Right now? Can it wait?"- She asked him without looking up. Truth was that she wasn't sure if she should tell them or not, so she needed some time to think about it.

-"I guess. But you will tell me everything right?"- Dean asked her, to which she nodded, her head still down. -"We're leaving tomorrow morning, sure you don't wanna come?"-

-"Yeah, I'm sure. I'd rather stay."- She told him. Her eyes were locked with her closed laptop.

Dean didn't move his eyes from her, but she wasn't looking back at him. He sighed and stood up. -"Alright then, I'm going to bed, maybe I'll see you tomorrow before I leave."- He said and started walking away.

Summer snapped her head up. -"Wait."- She said making him stop. Dean didn't move or turn around. -"Don't go..."- She asked him, praying that he would stay with her for the night and she would be able to sleep properly.

Dean sighed and turned around to face her, but Summer's eyes were locked on his chest. -"Why? What do you want?"-

Summer took a deep breath and slowly lifted her gaze to his face, his eyes. -"I want you to stay. I want to sleep tonight without any kind of nightmare."- She said honestly.

Dean didn't know what it was, but as soon as her eyes locked with his, there wasn't anything he could do. He didn't even know how or when he reached the bed and sat next to her. But as soon as he sat there he felt her relax. He swallowed the lump in his throat before talking. -"Are you having nightmares again?"-

Summer nodded and lifted her eyes once again to meet his. -"Yeah, except that right now is about my future and not my past."-

As soon as she told him that, her face changed into one of fear and sadness. He felt the urgency to make her feel better, to prove to her that she was going to be ok, that he was going to take charge of that.

-"Hey, it's ok. We'll talk about that later ok? When I come back."- He told her and she nodded, her eyes locked with his. He could feel that she wanted to ask him something. -"What?"- He said and smiled.

Summer smiled back, she just couldn't resist this man's smile. -"I just was wondering if...you know..."- She couldn't talk properly with Dean's smirk right in front of her face. God, she just wished sometimes that he wouldn't be so damn hot. She smiled before taking a deep breath and talking again.

-"I was wondering, about the last time we saw each other, remember?"- She asked him. Dean nodded with a smile on his face; he knew what she was going to ask him. -"Alright, so...you do remember that Sam was there right?"- She asked and once again Dean nodded, his smirk getting wider.

Summer snorted; couldn't he just answer her damn question? He surely knew what she was going to ask him. -"Are you teasing me?"-

Dean's eyebrows rose, and his face was full of amusement. -"Why would you say that? I wasn't even talking."-

-"Exactly."- Summer said, annoyed at his immaturity. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow but Dean just laughed in her face. -"You know what? Forget it."- She said and turned around to get up from the bed where she was sitting.

-"Wait, hold on!"- Dean said and grabbed her arm to stop her. -"Calm down!"- He asked her and she just glared at him. Dean fought the urge to laugh at her again. -"Look, I wasn't teasing you or anything, I just wanted to hear what you had to say"-

Summer narrowed her eyes at him. -"You know what I'm going to ask Dean, why would you even make me say it?"-

Dean laughed once again. -"I swear I don't know..."- He managed to say between laughs.

Summer folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to stop. When he finally calmed down she talked again. -"You're an asshole."- She said and stood up from the bed.

Dean remained sitting there, looking as she walked around the room, looking for something. -"What are you looking for?"- He asked her but she never answered. -"Oh, so you're mad at me now."- He said but once again she didn't answer. -"Should I still stay here?"-

Summer stopped what she was doing and turned around to glare at him. -"No, leave!"- She said in a loud voice. -"I changed my mind, I wanna be alone at the moment."- She continued before keeping on looking for her socks and pajamas.

Dean smirked and waited until she found what she was looking for before standing up and blocking her way from the door. -"Move Winchester!"- She growled at him.

Dean smiled down at her before talking. -"Would you calm down woman?"- He said, keeping her from moving by his hold on her arms. -"I wasn't teasing you or anything ok? I do know what you wanted to ask me, but what I don't understand is why is it so difficult for you to say it?"-

Summer just glared at him while he talked. He was being so cocky that she wanted nothing more than to kick his ass. -"It's hard for me, so?"- She replied in an angry tone, showing that she was actually pissed.

Dean kept on smiling. -"So, you wanted to ask me..."- He said and took a deep breath. -"What Sam and I were talking about before you got there right?"-

Summer's eyes were wide open, of course she didn't want to ask him that and he knew it, but he was screwing around with her. -"You know that's not..."- She said but stopped at the sight of his grin. -"Will. You. Stop. Grinning. Like. A. Damn. Fool.?"- She said while she punched his chest.

Dean laughed before grabbing her wrists and stopping her. -"Stop it, you hit hard."- He said and rubbed his chest a little. -"I promise that I won't joke around anymore."- He said and tried to get serious, but there was still a tiny smile on his face. -"Why I kissed you, that's what you wanted to know right?"- He said as he locked eyes with her.

Suddenly, Summer felt weak, vulnerable, she wanted to ask him to keep on joking and not being serious. She couldn't move her eyes from his beautiful green ones, they gotta be the most perfect eyes she has ever seen. Scared that she wouldn't talk properly, she just nodded and waited for him to continue.

Dean sighed but never moved his eyes from hers. -"I just felt like it."- He simply said, but before she could reply he continued. -"I don't care that Sam saw us, I don't really want to hide anymore with you. We're not doing anything wrong you know?"-

Summer didn't talk for a while; she just stood there and tried to process what he said. She didn't move her eyes from his either, she was still waiting for him to say something else. Once she was sure he was done, and that her voice wasn't going to betray her she spoke. -"Would you...give me my hands back?"- She asked to him as he was still holding her wrists.

Dean smiled and nodded, before letting her wrists free. -"Sorry."- He said and continued to look at her.

-"So..."- Summer started.

-"So."- Dean replied.

-"You just...I mean, you just wanted to kiss me and...and you didn't care that Sam was there, that's it?"- She asked, afraid of his answer.

-"Yeah, that's it."- He confirmed.

-"Then, what about what you said?"- She asked remembering his words.

-"What do you mean?"- Dean asked, slightly surprised that she remembered what he had said back then.

-"I mean...about something you saw in the future and you wanna change?"- She answered him.

Dean didn't know what to say to that, he remembered his words but he wasn't sure if this was the right moment to tell her. He shrugged before talking again. -"A story for another moment."- He confessed.

Summer narrowed her eyes at him but let it go. -"Ok, thanks for clarifying."- She said and went to walk around him so she could go to the bathroom. Once she reached the door she stopped and talked. -"By the way, I still want you to stay."- She quickly said and left the room.

Dean stood there and smiled at her words. He let his head fell in front of him, he knew that it would be best if he went to his room, but he just couldn't leave her alone when she was having nightmares. Yeah, that was the reason why he was staying, nothing more.

* * *

Next morning, Dean woke up when his phone rang. He had set up the alarm a little earlier, so Sam or Bobby wouldn't see him coming out of Summer's room. He groaned before turning the alarm off and rolled over. Slowly he opened his eyes, there was still no sun, so the room was in a comfortable darkness. Once he focused his gaze, he came face to face with an awake Summer. She was staring back at him with heavy eyes that wanted to close at any minute.

-"What time is it?"- She asked him between a yawn.

-"Early."- Dean replied, fully awake. -"Sorry that I woke you. Sleep."-

-"Are you leaving already?- She asked him with her eyes closed.

Dean smiled at the sight. -"In a while, I was just about to get up."-

She nodded at him. -"Ok then."- She said before falling sleep again.

Dean smiled and got closer to kiss her forehead before getting out of bed. He left the room and went to the bedroom that he shared with his brother to look for some clothes. When he got inside, he found Sam getting everything ready, and he froze at the door.

-"You're up early."- Sam said to Dean with a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

-"What are you doing up?"- Dean asked him.

-"Getting everything ready for when we have to leave. So, sleep good?"- Sam asked and smirked at his older brother.

Dean glared at his annoying little brother. -"Great."-

-"So, is Summer still sleeping?"- Sam asked the smirk still on his face.

Dean knew that there was no reason in lying, so he answered. -"Yeah, she was tired last night. Apparently she hasn't been sleeping well."-

At the last comment, Sam got serious. -"Why? Is there something wrong?"-

-"Probably."- Dean said as he got dressed. -"She wouldn't say anything last night, but when we get back, I'll ask her again."-

Sam nodded at his brother. -"I have everything ready, I'm gonna take the bags to the car and have some coffee, I'll meet you downstairs."- He said before leaving his brother alone.

Dean nodded before going to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Once he was ready, he left the room and was about to go downstairs when he stopped at Summer's room. He knew that she was sleeping, but he just wanted to make sure that she was ok. He sighed and without making any noise went inside the room. She was still sleeping and he smiled at how peaceful she looked. He was about to turned around and leave when she moved, and she saw him.

-"Dean?"- She asked as she sat up.

Dean cursed himself, of course she would realize he was there, she was a hunter for God's sake, her hearing was perfect. -"Yeah."- He answered.

-"What are you doing here?"- She asked. -"Weren't you leaving?"-

-"Yeah, I just...just wanted make sure you were ok."- He replied, looking at the floor.

Summer smiled. -"I'm fine, thanks. Last night I didn't have any nightmares."- She said and he looked up. -"Good job Winchester."-

Dean laughed. -"Yeah well, who would have any nightmare when you have me, sleeping in the same bed?"- He asked with a smirk on his face.

Summer laughed at him. -"Right."- She said as she got up. She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. -"Be careful ok? Don't just take care of Sam, take care of you too alright?"- She said.

Dean smiled at her. -"Are you worried about me?"-

-"No."- Summer quickly lied. -"But I don't need to bury any other friends."- She said with a harsh tone.

Dean got serious at that, she was still upset about Tim. -"Don't worry, we'll be fine."- He said and approached her to kiss her on the forehead.

He remained still for a few seconds and when he was about to separate from her she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. Dean didn't react for a moment, but then he just hugged her back. Summer sighed into the hug, she would never admit it, but she felt so good, so right when she was with him that it scared her. She finally separated from him and looked him in the eyes.

-"We'll see around Winchester."- She said and smiled.

Dean smiled back and couldn't fight the need of kissing her. He slowly got close and stopped inches from her lips to look her in the eyes, and while holding her gaze he finally closed the gap and kissed her. It was meant to be a short and soft kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, he just couldn't stop himself. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible, and Summer held onto his neck with all her strength. The need of kissing him hasn't been on her mind until the moment their lips touched. She knew that he had to go, but she just didn't want to let go, it felt so good that she wanted to stay like that forever, and that meant problems.

She sucked on his lower lip and slowly separated from him, taking a much needed deep breath. They have been kissing for a few minutes and none of them had stopped to breath. Their foreheads were pressed together as she tried to control her heartbeats and breathing but still didn't let go of his neck. Not that Dean seemed to mind, seeing as he still had both his arms around her, holding her in place.

He finally separated and looked her in the eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her and she returned it. He bent down to press another short and quick kiss to her before moving to talk in her ear.

-"I'll definitely see you around Sullivan."- He said before letting go of her and walking toward the door, he stopped before closing it and winked at her.

Summer smiled as he left the room and didn't move. She was still breathless from the kiss and couldn't believe how easy Dean managed to make her feel this way. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before talking to herself.

-"I'm so screwed."- She said and let herself fall onto the bed again.

* * *

Aren't they cute? Oh I think they are! Anyway, a few more chapter and the story will finally be in place! **REVIEW PLEASE...I just LOVE REVIEWS!**

Btw, . vote for **Jared** and **Supernatural **for best Fantasy/Sci-Fi Actor and Show! We must win people! :)


	19. Secrets Revealed

_**A/N**_: Big Chapter! Next 3 chapters are gonna be just WOW! If you actually like this story, I seriously recommend you to read and REVIEW, it inspires me!

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Summer has been staying at Bobby's for almost a month now. She had been trying to get over Tim's death, but it wasn't easy. He was probably the only friend she had left apart from the Winchesters. From day one, he had helped her with everything she needed, and he knew absolutely everything about her and her shitty problems. As much as she wanted to move on, all she could think about at the moment was killing Meg, in a slow and torturous way. However, Bobby hadn't lost her from his view for a second, he wanted to make sure that she was ok and wasn't about to do anything stupid. Summer had to admit that with his help, she felt more calm and could think things through more clearly.

The Winchester had planned to come back earlier, but they found another hunt shortly after they had finished the first one. As much as she wanted them back, she was grateful that they had stayed away longer, because that gave her more time to think about what she was going to do. Should she tell them everything? Should she let them help her to find a way out? Put them in danger to save her? And apart from all of that, she still had to find out what she was going to do with Dean? She just couldn't ignore what was happening between them.

At first Summer thought that it was fun to have sex whenever she wanted and to have someone to rely on. But now, she could feel that the relationship was deeper, that there were more things involved than just sex and fun. She should have known better than to get involved with someone who she works with. Things had gone so far, that now they slept together, cuddling, without even having sex.

But as much as Summer knew that it was wrong, and that it was gonna end badly for everyone, she liked it. How safe she felt when she slept next to him, she couldn't explain it in words. She was never someone who depended on a guy, she always thought that men were for one night and that was it. The only guy that had made her doubt was Adam and he was dead. But still with Dean, it was different, it wasn't like anything she had before. From the beginning she felt a connection between them, a strong and deep connection that was beyond friendship.

However, it wasn't love. That Summer was a hundred percent sure. It was more like a twisted and complicated relationship, but it wasn't love. From all the men in the world, Dean Winchester had to be the one to get under her skin like this, it could have been any one, but it had to be him. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and tried to put her thoughts together.

As she was lying on the couch thinking, Bobby's phone rang, interrupting her. Without moving from her lying position, she reached with her arm over her head to get it, and almost dropped it in the process. Once the device was safe in her hands she pressed the button and put it to her ear.

-"Yeah?"- She said on the phone, her voice still distant.

_-"Summer?"-_ Dean replied. Different from her, his voice was full of worry, like he was in a hurry.

Summer tensed at this and sat up on the couch. -"Dean, what is it?"- She asked him as soon as her brain worked again.

Dean let out a long and loud breath before talking. _-"It's Sam. We ran into the Trickster again and he...well, let's just say that Sam is now on all fours"-_ As he finished his sentence a smirk appeared on his face.

Summer frowned at his words. -"Uh, do I even want to know what you're talking about?"-

Dean smiled but quickly got serious._ -"We have a huge problem. The Trickster is screwing with us again, and he turned Sammy into a car...my car"-_ He finished as he looked awkwardly around him.

Summer's eyes snapped open. -"You've got to be kidding."-

_-"Eh...I'm not"-_ Dean said in annoyed tone.

-"Shit."- She said as she ran a hand through her hair and thought about it. -"Have you talked with Cas?"-

_-"Not yet."-_ Dean replied but soon thought about something._ -"I'll call you later Sum, gotta try something."-_

-"Ok, wait! Tell me where you are, or where you're going, something."- She asked as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Summer drove like a mad woman to get to the brothers in time. Dean had told her that they were in a warehouse in Wellington Ohio, and that she should hurry so she could help them with the trickster. And there was nothing Summer wanted more then to gank the son of a bitch. Her list of priorities had Lucifer at the top, then the Trickster and now Meg.

Once she reached the warehouse, she got out of the car and saw the Impala parked there. She slowly approached it and looked around to see if anyone was there.

-"Uhh, Sam? Sammy, are you in there?"- She asked the car as she squatted next to it. -"God, I feel ridiculous talking to a car."- She ran a hand down her face and stood up. -"Hey, are you still in there gigantor?"-

But as she expected it, she never got an answer. She didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. On the bright side it meant that Sam had two legs again, but now she was afraid for the brother's safety.

She turned around and decided to get into the warehouse in front of her. She took a big deep breath and opened her jacket to get her wooden stake out, ready to gank the trickster at any minute. Once she opened the door she saw Sam and Dean standing in the middle of the room with someone. She sighed as she saw that they were ok, but before she could get relaxed she saw the person they were talking to.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Gabriel standing there. Her eyes were wide-open when she saw him inside of a ring of holy fire. A thousand thoughts ran through Summer's head as she saw the three men standing there. At first she thought that the brothers had found out that he was her guardian angel and were pissed at him for not helping her with her last hunt, which lead to Tim's death.

But the big question was how and when. The last thing Dean had told her was that they were hunting the Trickster and she didn't see him anywhere.

The only way to get answers was to ask them, but the first thing she was gonna do was set Gabriel free. She started walking again toward them while she put her stake back in her jacket.

-"What the hell is going on?"- She said as she approached them. As soon as her voice sounded in the room, Gabriel locked eyes with her and smiled.

-"Thank God you're here, these morons here don't wanna let me out."- Gabriel said and smiled at the brothers.

Dean and Sam turned around and frowned when they saw Summer. Dean raised an eyebrow and didn't move his eyes from her. -"Summer, what are you doing here?"-

Summer moved her gaze from Gabriel to set her eyes on the older Winchester. -"You called me remember?"-

Gabriel knew that he didn't have much time before Summer found out everything. He had to do something and fast. -"I owe you one Winchester. Now Summer, let me out."-

Summer moved to get closer to the Archangel when Dean stood in her way. -"What are you doing?"- She knew that he might know everything by now but this was not the time to ask questions. -"Move Winchester, I gotta help him."- She said and tried to walk past him but he wouldn't let her.

-"You gotta help him?"- Dean asked her as he raised his eyebrow and pointed to Gabriel. -"You know this son of a bitch?"-

Summer groaned and pushed him to stand between the brothers and Gabriel. She looked at both Winchesters in the eyes before talking. -"Look, I know he might be a dick..."-

-"Hey!..."- Gabriel complained.

Summer didn't pay attention to him and continued. -"...but he's my friend."- She turned around to look at the Archangel and when Gabriel smiled she added. -"Or used to be, I'm still thinking about that."- She finished and turned around to face the brothers again. -"We have to let him go."-

At her words, both brothers' expressions changed into one of pure anger. Dean's face went as red as possible when everything in his mind clicked and took two steps to stand in front of her face. -"You whore son of a bitch."- He grabbed her arm in a tight grasp.

Summer winced and looked at him in the eyes with disbelief. At the sound of pain she made, Gabriel got as close as the holy fire would let him and gave Dean a deathly glare. -"Take your disgusting, dirty hands off of her, NOW!"-

Dean didn't move his eyes from her as he talked. -"So you do know him, all this time you were lying to us. I can't believe that I trusted you."- His voice sounding hurt and angry at the same time.

Summer didn't understand his words, or why he was hurting her like this. She had to admit that it did hurt, but in more ways than one. However, she wasn't about to let him get all authoritative like that, so she took her arm out of his grasp and looked him in the eyes. -"You put a hand on me again and I'll kill you, with or without a guardian angel."-

-"Guardian angel?"- Sam asked from behind his brother. Not even once did he try to interfere between Dean and Summer. He was on Dean's side this time and he knew how pissed and betrayed his brother felt at the moment.

Summer moved her eyes from Dean and settled them on Sam's. -"Yeah, he is my guardian angel."- She confirmed them, which got both hunters even more angry.

In Dean's head, Summer had been working with heaven all this time to get them to say yes. She had played their friends to earn their trust and stab them when they least expected it. When he heard this, he lost it and grabbed both her arms in a tight, painful grasp. He locked eyes with her before talking in a dangerous and challenging voice. -"You listen to me you bitch, you better go and tell all your angel buddies, that we're not gonna play their game alright?"-

Summer was as lost as she could be, where this was coming from she didn't know, but she wasn't about to back down. -"Or what?"- She played along. Gabriel watched closely from behind her, still inside of the ring of fire.

It took two seconds for Dean to let one of her arms free and used his now free hand to hit her full in the face. Summer wasn't expecting the punch and she stumbled back and fell on the floor, getting one of her hands close to the fire and getting burnt.

She let out a yell of pain before cursing. -"Son of a bitch."-

When Gabriel saw this he wanted to jump the damn holy fire and kill Dean and Sam, right then and there. Dean for hitting her and Sam for not doing anything during the whole situation. -"You son of a bitch, I swear as soon as I get out I will rip you apart."- The archangel cursed and looked down at Summer. -"Are you alright?"- He asked her.

Summer remained still in the floor as her dizziness calmed down. She knew that there was gonna be a huge big bruise on her face after this. She put her hand where she was hit and looked up to see both brothers looking down at her. -"Go to hell"- She told them from the floor before standing up.

Dean didn't say anything; he just looked at her waiting for her next move. Sam on the other hand, decided to talk. -"So what are you gonna do Summer? There's two of us and one of you."-

She couldn't believe they were being such dicks with her. She didn't quite understand this whole situation but there was no reason for them to punch her or to say the things they said. Sure, they might be pissed about the fact that she never told them who her guardian angel was, but what difference did it make?

Before she could reply, Gabriel talked. -"None of you are gonna put a finger on her again, or trust me you'll regret it."-

Summer didn't move her eyes from Dean. There was just no excuse as to what he did to her, and she was about to kick his ass any minute. Sam however, interrupted her thoughts when he talked again. -"You can do nothing to stop us."-

Summer looked him in the eyes when he said that. It wasn't just the threat that shocked her; it was also the coldness in his voice. But as Summer stood there looking at him, Dean talked this time. -"Yeah, she's alone at the moment. Her "guardian angel" can't do jack squat"- He said as he looked down at her.

When those words left his mouth Summer lost it. -"I don't need him to beat your ass Winchester."- She said and got closer to him. -"Bring it on."- When she approached Dean, Sam walked and stood next to his brother, ready to fight.

Gabriel knew that there was only one way to stop this, and he also knew that it would cost him a lot. _Her_. There was nothing he could do to help her from inside the ring of fire, and as much as he knew that Summer could defend herself, he didn't want to risk her. Without thinking it he snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared in the room, a few steps behind the brothers. He looked at Gabriel and then at the three hunters in the room. He frowned at the way Dean and Sam were looking at Summer, and then it hit him. It was all a big misunderstanding.

As soon as Gabriel saw Castiel he sighed, knowing that his brother was gonna help her. Once he was sure that Castiel was in the room, he turned his eyes to the three hunters, who apparently hadn't realized about the angel's appearance seeing as they didn't move.

Castiel saw them and decided to do something before it was too late or before any of the brothers did anything they might regret later. -"Back off Dean."- He told the older brother, seeing as he was the one standing in front of her.

Dean or Sam didn't move their eyes from her, but as soon as Summer heard Castiel's voice she turned her gaze to him. -"Cas?"- She said, her eyes taking in the angel's beaten appearance.

For a brief moment Castiel settled his eyes on her and knew he had arrived late, since there was a big bruise forming on Summer's face. However, Cas didn't pay attention to her and talked again, seeing as neither brother had paid attention to him. -"Sam, Dean, back off now!"-

When Gabriel saw that neither of the brothers moved he talked. -"Yeah, you heard your buddy, back off!"- He growled at both brothers.

-"This has nothing to do with you Cas."- Was Dean's short answer.

-"Yeah, I don't think you know, but she is a lying bitch."- Sam continued.

Summer glared at both brothers and didn't say a word. She was done with trying to understand their rage considering she was also pretty pissed at the moment.

-"No she is not."- Was Castiel's reply. He sighed and looked at Gabriel before continuing. -"She has also been tricked."-

Sam frowned but didn't move. -"What do you mean?"-

Castiel was in front of Summer in minutes before putting two fingers on her forehead. As soon as he touched her, she let out a yell of pain and fell to her knees in agony. When Dean saw this, he forgot everything about being pissed and fought the urge to kneel besides her and help her.

-"What the hell did you do to her?"- He asked Castiel but before the angel could say something, Summer's screams stopped.

She let out a shaky breath before raising her face to look at the angel with narrowed eyes. -"What the..."- But she stopped mid sentence as everything fell in place.

Slowly, almost afraid of what she was about to do, Summer raised her eyes and met Gabriel's. The Archangel reluctantly held her gaze, he could have sworn that he felt his heart stop at the hurtful look Summer had. She swallowed the lump in her throat before rising to her feet and locked eyes with the Archangel. Gabriel couldn't bear her accusing look, the betrayal in her eyes, and what was worse was that he was the one who had caused it.

He took a deep breath and tried to apologize. -"Let me explain..."-

-"You didn't."- Summer interrupted him; she just couldn't believe what Castiel had shown her. -"Please tell me you didn't."- She begged.

Gabriel gulped, but didn't reply. -"You're the Trickster."- She continued, almost not believing her own words.

Sam huffed. -"Yeah right, as if you didn't know already."-

-"She didn't."- Castiel replied, his eyes not moving from his brother. He knew what Gabriel's feelings were for the huntress.

Dean turned his head quickly to look at Cas. -"What do you mean?"-

Castiel sighed and held Dean's gaze before talking. -"Like I said, she has also been tricked."-

Summer and Gabriel didn't talk while the angel and the hunters talked amongst each other. She just couldn't believe it, not even once did she move her eyes from him, she wanted to see when he confessed everything.

-"You used me to get to them."- She finally talked, breaking the deathly silence in the room. -"From day one, all you wanted was to get to them, and you used me for that."- Gabriel didn't reply. -"You son of a bitch."- She said in a low voice, the shock still taking over her body.

-"It's not what you think..."- Gabriel tried to defend himself but he just couldn't continue. There were no words to express his feelings or the reasons why he did what he did.

Summer let out a short, humorless laugh. -"You probably don't want to help me either. For God's sake of course you don't. It has been your plan from the beginning, to get the three of us to play our fucking destiny."-

-"Of course I wanted to help you Summer, always."- He said and sighed. -"It has always been you damn it!."- He took a short pause before continuing. -"Everything I did was because of you."-

Summer smiled sarcastically before talking. -"You listen to me, you better get this clear and pass it to all your dicks of brothers, I'm not joining freaking Lucifer, and I don't care what you all want me to do, I'm done with damn heaven, alright?"-

Gabriel wanted to reply to her but she just kept on talking. -"And as for you, don't worry ok? Before dying, Tim told me a way to...undo this bond we have. As soon as I get to Bobby's you're a free bastard."-

Dean and Sam heard every single word she had said without moving. Had they been wrong about Summer? Yeah. She didn't know that the Trickster and Gabriel were the same person, which leads to her not being a lying bitch and not wanting to get them to say yes. Dean knew that he was screwed, he didn't just call her a liar bitch he had also hit her.

Without another word, Summer turned around and headed for the door, not even once turning around to look at any of the men in the room. Dean and Sam followed her after a few seconds without saying a word either, Castiel closely behind them.

When Gabriel saw them leaving he panicked, were they going to leave him there?. -"Uh. Okay. Guys?"- He said but none of them turned around. -"So...so what? Huh? You're just gonna...you're gonna leave me here forever?"- He asked, but they didn't stop, not until they reached the door.

Dean turned around and looked at the Archangel. -"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do, like you did with Summer."- He said and stopped, trying to form his thoughts. -"And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."- He took a short pause before continuing. -"And don't you think about coming near her again."-

At the mention of Summer, Gabriel tensed. -"Ha, so you think now I'm the bad guy?. I'm sorry, was it me who treated her like a traitor and also hit her?"- Anger coming back to his body when he remembered the moment. -"By the way, you do that again and I'll feed your balls to the hell hounds."-

Dean almost flinched at the threatening voice on Gabriel, and as much as he wanted to answer back, he knew that the Archangel had a point so he nodded in understanding. Then, he pulled the fire alarm, making water fall from the sprinklers on the roof. -"Don't say I never did anything for you."- He said before leaving the room, Sam and Castiel behind him.

* * *

As Summer left the warehouse, she could feel her legs turn to jelly, wanting to drop at any minute. Once she was outside, she pressed both her hands on the hood of her car and let her head fell forward. Her chest was contracting, and she felt like the air in her lungs had been sucked out. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, when she heard the door of the warehouse being open.

She didn't turn around, she didn't need to. Summer was sure of who the person was behind her and before she could think about it, she felt a hand on her arm and without wasting a second she turned around and hit the person who had touched her, full in the face.

Dean stumbled back because of the punch and put his hand on his jaw. -"I deserved that."-

Summer didn't reply, she didn't even have the strength to fight. Without a second glance at them, she turned around and got in her car, speeding off to get to Bobby's as fast as she could.

Dean looked as the car disappeared on the road before turning to his brother. -"Let's go Sammy."-

Sam nodded and got into the car with his brother, Castiel disappearing in front of their eyes before they left. As soon as Dean got into the car, he knew that if he ever had a tiny chance with Summer, he blew it.

* * *

SO?** REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!** Oh, btw...vote for Supernatural and Jared on the Teen Choice Awards! Today it's the last day!


	20. Forgiven

**_A/N:_** No my best chapter in my opinion, but at least is something. Next one is gonna be HUGE, promise! I have the next chapter almost finished, so yeah it's gonna be big! Thanks to Sam and Dean crazy ass wench 'n Addi101 who reviewed! Love you! :)

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

After leaving the Winchesters and Castiel behind, Summer reached Bobby's house in record time, not even stopping once. Once inside the house she felt like everything became real, how alone and disappointed she felt. The betrayal from Gabriel would have been enough for a day, but the distrust from Sam and Dean almost killed her. For a few minutes she stood there and let all the events fall in place, giving time for her brain to process everything.

With a long sigh, she dragged her feet to the kitchen where she started looking for all the things she might need to do the un-bond thing with the Archangel. A few of the things she required were on her bag, so she did a list on her mind, trying to organize herself. Suddenly she heard the familiar engine's rumble of the Impala.

Summer should have known better, of course they were going to follow her. She wondered where Bobby was, seeing as she hasn't seen him in the half hour she has been there. Half an hour? Wow, the time really flew by. She didn't move when she heard the door being opened, or when there were footsteps in the kitchen. She didn't seem to listen when she heard the room fall silent, indicating that they were both behind her, leaning against the wall, just watching.

-"Can we talk?"- It was Dean. He had been the brave one to talk first.

-"No."- Was Summer's simple answer.

-"Summer, we are really sorry."- Sam started. If she would have turned around, the puppy eyes would have attacked her, trying to make her understand.

Summer snorted but didn't move. She had everything she needed from Bobby's kitchen, so the other things were in her bag, and for that she had to walk past them. She closed her eyes for a moment to gain courage before turning around and facing them.

As soon as she faced them, Dean cringed. The bruise on her face was bigger than he had expected, and even angry like he was, he had never meant to hit her that hard. -"I'm sorry."- He blurted out without thinking.

Summer was about to reply to him when Bobby came into the room from the backyard. Uh, so that's where he was, thought Summer. The eldest hunter wiped his hands in an old rag, before talking. -"So you're back."- He said without even raising his eyes or taking notice of the tension in the room.

When no one replied, Bobby stopped and turned around seeing Summer as she was in front of him. His eyes widened at her sight, her face had a big dark shape from her jaw to the middle of one cheek. -"What the hell happened to ya' kid?"-

Summer didn't reply or move her eyes from Dean. After a few seconds Bobby got it and became furious at the brothers. He turned around and settled his gaze on both of them. -"Tell me that neither of you idjits did that."- When none of them answered he cursed. -"You son of a bitch."-

Before Bobby could walk to them Summer spoke. -"Don't. They had their reasons Bobby, apparently I'm a liar bitch."- She said and smirked. Her cold eyes burning holes in Dean's. She snorted and continued. -"Anyway, I don't have time for this shit, got a ritual to do."-

Bobby nodded and didn't say a word as she left the room, not even paying attention to her words. Once she was out of sight he settled his eyes once again on the brothers. -"Talk, and it better be good."-

The brothers explained everything carefully to Bobby and once they were over, the eldest hunter understood completely. However, he advised the brothers to give her time since Summer wasn't good at dealing with rage, especially after Tim's death. However, none of them were willing to postpone the talk with Summer, since it was all their fault, they felt like they should do this and quick. Sam offered to go and talk with her since he wasn't the one who hit her. At first Dean didn't like the idea, but then he understood his brother's reasons and let him go.

* * *

Sam went upstairs and knocked on her door, as he expected she never answered but he entered anyways. At first he didn't see her, but then she saw the wardrobe's door open and walked to it. She took a big bag out and glared at the younger Winchester. -"What?"- She asked him.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. -"We're sorry Sum, you know it."- He started his apology. -"And I know that you might be pissed, and you have every right to be, but you have to understand, you would have done the same thing if you were us."-

Summer smirked with coldness and looked him in the eyes. -"No I wouldn't, and you know it."- She said with hurt in her voice. -"Do you have any idea how many times people talked shit about you ? How many times Gabriel tried to get me to leave you guys? No, you don't. And I never, listen to me Sam, never, doubted about you."-

Sam didn't really know what to say to that, so he tried another angle. -"And the most important is that Dean didn't meant to hit you, he would never do something like that. He just lost it."-

Summer snorted and raised an eyebrow, before folding her arms across her chest, letting the bag fall to the floor. -"You're here to talk for him? What? Doesn't he have the balls to talk for himself?"-

-"You know that it's not like that. He wanted to come and talk with you first, but I knew how that was gonna end."-

-"Whatever."- She said and walked past him, but Sam grabbed her arm. She sighed. -"I'm tired of you Winchesters touching me today, so I'll recommend you to back off!"-

-"No, because I need you to understand. Damn it Summer you need to grow up!"- He said and her eyes snapped open. -"Yeah, you heard me. There are bigger issues than you being pissed with us. We still have to fight the angels and we tried that they not only get us, but also you."-

She took her arm out of his grasp before talking. -"I don't need your help Winchester, I can take care of myself."-

-"No actually you can't. Castiel told us that now that Gabriel isn't your guardian angel anymore, I mean as soon as you do that freaking ritual, angels are gonna be here in the blink of an eye."- He said and looked her in the eyes, trying to get her to understand. -"There will be no time to run or hide, we have to do this together and you know it."-

-"I don't care."-

-"You don't? Are you sure? I mean, you don't care that the angels get me or Dean? You are seriously that angry at us?"-

Summer threw her arms in the air. -"Yes I am Sam!"- She shouted in his face. -"I'm tired of having to prove myself to you, I'm seriously tired."-

Sam snorted and smiled. -"Whatever. I told you that we were sorry, there's nothing else I can do."- He said and walked towards the door. -"We'll talk when you've calmed down."- He said before leaving.

Summer stood there without moving for a few seconds, trying to understand. She ran a hand down her face and got ready to do the damn ritual that would set her free from Gabriel.

* * *

Dean was pacing the living room, deciding if he should go upstairs to talk with her or not. After Sam's talk with her, he knew that she still was pretty pissed at them, especially with him. Bobby's idea was probably the best choice at the moment, give her time. But Dean was not known for his patience, he had to talk with her and now.

He went upstairs and ran to her bedroom door, but stopped himself before entering. Should he knock? She wasn't gonna let him in, so he guessed that entering without knocking would be good. Finally deciding himself, he enters Summer's room and as soon as he stepped inside he saw her lying unconscious on the floor. Without thinking twice he ran and bent next to her.

-"Summer, Sum, wake up."- He said as he patted her on her cheek. He tried to avoid the one with the big bruise.

He didn't know how long he had been on the floor with her, but when she finally opened her eyes Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. -"Hey, are you ok?"- He asked her.

Summer wasn't really aware of what had happened so she just nodded. -"Y-yeah, I think so."- She said as she sat up. -"What are you doing here Dean?"- She took one of her hands (her uninjured hand) to her head.

Dean shook his head. -"Let's worry about that later. What the hell happened to you?"-

Summer sighed. -"The ritual. I guess...I guess it affected me too."-

Dean nodded. -"So...you're free? ..Or whatever."-

This time she nodded. -"I guess."-

He nodded once again but didn't say a word and just remained on the floor, still holding her. Summer knew that she was still pissed at them, especially with Dean, but she felt so dizzy that she wasn't about to complain.

Dean stayed like that for a few minutes before talking. -"Are you ready to stand up?"-

Summer nodded, surprised of how well he knew her. When she didn't complain, Dean knew that she wasn't feeling good and he gave her time. He slowly helped her to her feet and put a hand on her face, checking her bruise.

Summer rolled her eyes. -"Admiring your work?"-

Dean gave her a look. -"You know I didn't meant it."-

-"Yeah, right"- She said and moved from in front of him.

-"I didn't. I was just pissed and I lost it, I'm sorry. Seriously."- He apologized.

-"Whatever."- She said and gave him her back.

Dean ran a hand through his hair before talking again. -"What can I do? Tell me what you want me do to and I'll do it."-

Summer lost it and turned around to glare at him, maybe a little too fast since she felt dizzy again. -"Nothing. That's what you can do, nothing."- He looked back at her, waiting for her to continue. -"I'm tired of having to prove myself to you over and over. First it was Anna and now this? I mean, what do you need to actually trust me?"-

-"Sum..."-

-"Don't."- She warned with a finger. He couldn't use that nickname, not now. -"Just don't. I'm not going to wait for the next time you decide to hear someone else over me. I'm your friend Dean, or used to be. If there was someone I trusted it was you and Sam. I told you everything, never lied and you just can't believe in me. Not even once."-

Dean looked at his feet thinking. She was right and he knew it, but the fact that she sounded so hurt was killing him. He took a deep breath before talking again. -"Can I at least check your wounds?"-

Summer rolled her eyes. -"I can do it myself, thank you very much."-

-"No, you can't. You always mess them up."-

-"That's not true."- She said with a hand on her hip.

-"Whatever."- Dean said and closed the gap between them, he took her hand in his and she tried to take it out of his reach. -"Hold it still."- He warned, she sighed and gave up. He looked over her wounded hand.

While he had his head down Summer didn't move her eyes from him, but when she realized she was staring, she cleared her throat and talked. -"So? What's the diagnosis Doc?"-

Dean smiled and looked up. She could have sworn that her knees went weak. -"It's nothing serious actually. You didn't really get burnt."-

-"Well, that's good. Thank you."- She said sarcastically, but when she was about to take her hand from his, he wouldn't let her. -"What now?"-

-"I'm still gonna put a bandage on it."-

Summer sighed and gave up once again. -"Just be quick."-

Dean nodded and went to look for everything he needed from the bathroom. Once he had everything, they sat on the bed and he started working on her wound. -"I brought you an ice-pack for your face."-

-"Trying to feel less guilty?"-

Dean sighed. -"Just trying to help."-

She rolled her eyes and put the ice-pack on her face. It felt nice. -"So, are you ok?"- He asked.

She shrugged. -"It's not THAT bad, you know?"-

Dean looked up. -"I meant about Gabriel"-

Summer frowned and shook her head. -"I don't wanna talk about it."-

-"Ok. What about that Lucifer thing you said?"- He said as he continued on her wound.

She sighed and didn't think before replying. She swore that for a moment, she forgot that she was pissed at him. -"That's what my destiny is supposed to be. Or that's what Gabriel told me."- She shrugged before continuing. -"I'm the one who helps Lucifer to bring hell on earth, his right hand or something like that."-

Dean tensed at this. -"He was probably lying."-

-"I wish."- She said and he looked up once again. -"When Meg killed Tim she said something about me not running away. And, that If I didn't get the message, my friends were the ones who were going to suffer."- She said and looked at her lap. -"Tim was the first."-

Dean clenched his jaw before talking. -"You have nothing to worry about ya' know? We're here."- He assured her.

Summer nodded. -"Yeah, and I'm not about to join him in anything."- She continued.

Dean smiled. -"That's my girl."-

Summer couldn't help but smile back. -"There, all ready."- He said as he finished putting on the bandage. -"Now rest and tomorrow we talk about this with Sam."-

Summer nodded. -"Alright."- She said and stood up, Dean remained still sat on the bed. -"What?"-

He frowned. -"Are you still having nightmares?"-

-"No."- She quickly lied. -"I'm fine Dean, don't worry."- She said and went to open the door for him. -"Now go so I can rest."- She mocked him.

Dean smiled before getting up. -"Alright. But you know that if you want I could stay."- He said with a grin.

Summer fought the urge to smile back, she was still angry at him, or that's what she wanted to believe. -"Don't push your luck Winchester."- She said as serious as she could.

Dean smiled at her; apparently Summer wasn't that angry with him. -"Night, Sullivan."- He winked and left.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone was already in bed but Dean couldn't sleep. He kept on tossing around in bed, thinking about what Summer had said. There was no way Lucifer was gonna put a finger on her or his baby brother. Over his dead body. He finally gave up and decided to go downstairs to have a drink and calm down. He was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt but as everyone was sleeping, he thought that it didn't matter.

As he was reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw the light coming from the TV, he thought that Bobby might have stayed awake, but when he reached the couch he saw who it was.

-"Summer? What the hell are you doing up at..."- He paused to look at watch. -"3 o'clock in the morning?"-

Summer shrugged. -"Couldn't sleep."- She quickly said.

-"Nightmares?"- He asked.

She shook her head. -"No, I'm not..."- She yawned. -"...really tired."-

Dean raised an eyebrow. -"Yeah right."- He said as he sat next to her. -"You had a nightmare."-

Summer glared at him before answering. -"Are you deaf or something? I said I didn't have any nightmares."-

-"Then why are you up?"-

-"I just couldn't stop thinking."- She blurted out, annoyed at his insistence.

-"About?"- Dean asked confused.

She didn't really want to tell him the truth. -"Your face in the morning."- She said and he glared. -"That one is pretty similar."-

Dean just kept on glaring at her. -"Can you be serious please?"-

She folded her arms and frowned. -"Actually, I'm still mad at you."-

Dean rolled his eyes. -"You know what? Let's not talk about it, I seriously don't want to fight."-

She snorted. -"Yeah, when it's good for you."-

Dean didn't answer, he just looked at the screen before talking again. -"I'm here now. Sleep."-

Summer's eyes were wide open, she looked at him and couldn't believe his arrogance. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before actually talking. -"What...So you think that because you're here, I'm going to sleep peacefully?"-

-"I'm not screwing around here, really. If you feel better when you're not alone just say it."- He answered seriously.

-"I can be alone, I'm totally fine with that."-

He raised an eyebrow and didn't move his eyes from her. -"Are you sure?"-

-"Yeah."-

-"Ok."- He simply reply. He didn't believe her at all, he knew her pretty well to know when she was lying. -"Do you want me to go?"-

Summer shrugged. Truth was that Dean was right, she was really tired, exhausted. Since he has been gone, she hasn't slept well, and she was looking forward to his return. But after Gabriel's issue, she wasn't so sure about sleeping with him. She was still pissed at him, not as much as she had been at the beginning, but pretty close.

However, she had to admit that whenever Dean smiled at her, her knees went weak. She just couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips. There was something about him that made her relax and feel safe, and that was exactly what she needed at night, what she needed that night.

Dean sighed, of course she wasn't about to ask him to stay. She had only done that once, and it was before their huge fight. But there was no way he was going to leave her alone, if she didn't ask him to stay, he was gonna do it anyways. -"You know what? I don't give a shit if you want me here or not. I'm staying"-

She raised her eyebrows but didn't talk. -"Now, lie down and sleep."- He said as he moved on the couch to give her space.

Without making any movement, she spoke. -"I'm not going to sleep here, next to you."-

-"Yes you are."- He said. He put a hand on her arm and forced her down onto the couch. He just sat there and crossed his arms. -"Sleep."-

Summer was shocked at his sudden authoritarianism, but there was something about him that she couldn't deny. She sighed and got comfortable on the couch and looked up at him, he was just looking at the TV, not paying attention to her.

After a few minutes, Summer started to feel more and more tired, and it was extremely difficult at this point to keep her eyes opened. However, she was cold, and there wasn't any blanket around.

-"I'm cold."- She said in an almost a whisper. Dean looked down at her and smiled, without answering. -"If you are going to just sit there, I highly recommend you lie down, I'll promise not to bite you for tonight."-

He raised an eyebrow and reply. -"I thought you were mad at me."-

-"I am, but I'm also cold, so get your ass over here and I forgive you for the night."-

Dean smirked before lying down next to her. -"Yes ma'am"-

Once he was next to her, on his side, he didn't make any movement to get closer, he didn't want to push his luck. However, that's what Summer wanted, to have him close. She snuggled onto his chest and got as close as humanly possible. Dean smiled and couldn't fight the urge to wrap his arms around her and press his chin on her head.

Not two minutes after he had lied down, they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun was still low in the sky when Summer woke up, she was sleeping so well when a fly came to stop on her face. She wrinkled her nose, but the damn bug wouldn't go away. She sighed and took her hand from...Wait, where was her hand? She opened her eyes to look at it and saw that her hand was under a shirt, pressed against someone's toned abdomen. She looked up and saw Dean Winchester sleeping next to her. She sighed, and quickly remembered the previous night.

With her sudden movement, Dean woke up too and when he opened his eyes he found her staring back at him. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do right then, she was still pissed at him, yet she had asked him to sleep next to her on the couch. Were women crazy or what?

-"Hey."- He said and smiled. -"You're not gonna hit me right?"-

She smiled back and sighed. -"No Winchester, I'm not."-

-"Good."- He reply. He didn't move, he wasn't ready just yet. Truth was that he had missed her like hell the time he had been away hunting with Sam. He really wanted to see her again, and he sure as hell wanted to sleep next to her again. Dean had to admit, that he slept way better when she was with him. Oh my, he was so screwed.

Summer looked down at his chest and didn't move either. One of her hands still under his shirt, probably for warmth. She was seriously considering the idea of forgetting everything he had done and go back to their normal selves. She had slept so well last night, and it was all thanks to that asshole Dean Winchester.

Shit! She hated herself for the idea of letting Dean get to her, but it was a little too late now. She sighed and slowly looked up to meet his eyes; he was still looking at her. -"I forgive you."-

Dean's eyes snapped open when he heard her say that. Did she mean it? -"Seriously?"-

She nodded. -"Yeah. I kind of understand where you rage came from, but still it doesn't justify the fact that you never, NEVER trust me"- Dean was about to reply but she continued. -"But...truth is that I need your help, and Sam's. And, I don't really want to be mad at you guys."-

Dean raised an eyebrow. -"Thanks, really."-

She shrugged. -"Whatever."- She said and smiled, but then, she got serious again. -"But Dean, this is the last time. I meant it. I'm not gonna forgive you every time you guys believe someone over me ok? I think I deserve better than that."-

Dean nodded enthusiastically. -"Sure, it's never gonna happen again, promise."-

She nodded in agreement and locked eyes with him. -"And you ever put a finger on me again, and I swear, that I won't be this nice again. Are we clear Winchester?"-

He gulped and nodded again, this time a little more unsecure. Her threatening voice was seriously scary. -"A hundred percent."-

-"Good."- She replied.

Dean smiled and kissed her on the forehead. -"I will never hurt you, you know that. I just lost it Sum."-

She smiled. -"Yeah, well you lost it pretty hard then."-

Dean's smile grew wider. -"Again, I'm sorry. If you want to and it makes you feel better you can hit me again."-

-"Maybe later."- She said and closed her eyes once again.

Dean didn't move, he just kept holding her there. So apparently, he had been forgiven, now would it be too much if he kissed her? He thought about it for a few minutes before talking. -"Are you sleeping?"-

She shook her head. -"No."- She opened her eyes and looked up at him. -"Why?"-

But he didn't answer; he just bent down a little and pressed his lips to hers. To his happiness, she responded instantly. His hold on her tightened and he pressed his body to her, trapping her between his body and the couch.

Summer moaned into his mouth when she felt his body so close to hers. God, she had missed him! She opened her mouth to him, and as soon as his tongue entered her mouth, he was oh so forgiven! She put one of her legs over his, and Dean instantly pinned her even more against the couch.

One of Dean's hands found its way under her shirt, grabbing her waist and bringing her even closer. Her hands were on his face, holding him in place and kissing back with the same passion and desire. At one moment they had to break apart since they both needed to breathe, but even when the kiss was over, they kept their foreheads pressed together.

Dean took a deep breath before talking. -"I was expecting a punch, maybe a kick, but definitely not that."-

She smiled and looked up. -"You're welcome."-

He laughed but didn't let go of her. -"You know, I really recommend you get up before Bobby sees us. I'm sure that's not gonna end well."-

Dean nodded and got up, he offered her a hand and she got up too. She quickly went upstairs to the bathroom while he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. After Summer was dressed and presentable she left her room and was about to go downstairs when she saw Sam coming out of his room.

-"Hey Sammy!"- She greeted. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. -"What?"-

-"Are you in a good mood or something?"- He asked her. -"Yesterday, you wanted eat me alive."-

-"Yeah well, I decided to forgive you guys. But like I said to your brother..."- She took a pause and looked him straight in the eyes, showing him how serious she was. -"Last time I forgive you. If you ever doub me like that again, I will leave and never come back. Like I said, I think I deserve better from you guys."-

Sam nodded before answering. -"I understand, and trust me, it won't happen again."-

-"Good."- She said and smiled. -"Now let's go and have breakfast."-

As they were going downstairs Sam talked. -"Did you actually forgive Dean?"-

-"Yeah, why?"-

Sam shrugged. -"I thought that it was gonna take you longer than that."-

-"I thought that too, but like you said yesterday, we have bigger issues here. And I seriously need to grow up."- She said and winked at him. Sam laughed as they reach the kitchen.

-"What are you laughing about?"- A fully clothed Dean asked from his chair on the table.

-"Nothing really."- Sam decided and went to grab two more cups.

Summer sat in front of Dean and grabbed the paper that he was reading. -"Job?"- She asked him and Dean shrugged.

-"Don't know yet."- He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sam finally sat next to them and gave a cup of coffee to Summer, who just smiled and accepted it. The three hunters remained in silence for a few minutes before finally dealing with the problems in front of them.

-"So, what are we gonna do now?"- Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer, he just kept on looking at Sam and Summer. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. -"I guess that not a lot has changed. I mean, I might not have a freaking Archangel glued to my ass anymore, but I can still defend myself ya' know?"-

-"I know that you can."- Sam replied. -"But, now that Gabriel has lied to you, don't you think that they might come for you."- He said and just when he was about to take a sip of coffee he talked again. -"By the way, what the hell does heaven want with you? I didn't understand much."-

Summer explained everything to Sam since he hadn't listened before when she and Dean talked. Sam quickly tesnsed, just like his brother had done and assured her that she was gonna be ok. Again, just like the older Winchester had said. She smiled at him and nodded. She seriously wanted to believe them.

-"Anyway, I guess that the smartest thing now is to keep away from heaven and keep on hunting like always."- She said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. -"So you said that ignoring the fact that angels are not only behind us, but also you is our best choice?"- He asked her sarcastically.

Summer rolled her eyes. -"Look, you knew that I had a thing with the freaking angels from way before. Nothing has changed, and I certainly don't need you guys to protect me, I can do that by myself, thank you very much. Now, don't start acting like dicks and try to keep me out of the line of fire, because I'm already there, damn it!"-

Dean and Sam looked at each other before nodding. They knew that they were lying and no matter what, they had to keep her safe. Being around angels for so long meant that they already knew how she acted or fought, they knew too much about her.

-"So what about...ehh, Gabriel?"- Sam asked.

She sighed. -"I'm not attached to him anymore. Last night I did the ritual."-

Sam nodded and continued with his coffee, though he didn't have much left, he just didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Dean spoke and broke the silence. -"For now all we have to do is to keep on moving, not stay at one place for too long and call Cas so he can do that ribs thing he did to us, so you would be able to hide from angels too."-

She nodded and stood up. -"Yeah, we do that. I'm gonna go grab my phone, there's a call I need to make."-

Both brothers nodded and waited until she disappeared before talking. -"We are not just gonna stay and wait for them to come for her right?"- Sam asked his older brother.

-"Of course not. As soon as I have a moment alone, I'll call Cas and talk with him."- Dean said, his eyes never moving from the door from where she had disappeared.

-"We should probably look for Gabriel, try to make him talk."-

Dean looked at Sam. -"No, we should stay as far away from him as possible. I don't want that son of a bitch near her or any of us alright?"-

Sam didn't reply, he wasn't so sure about that. The Archangel had been with Summer for way too long, he might have more answers than they could ever find. -"Sam, I mean it."- Dean said when his brother didn't talk.

Sam nodded. -"Ok, I get it."- He said. However, Sam already had something in mind. There was no way someone was gonna make him say yes to Lucifer, or let Michael uses his brother, and there was no way in hell someone was coming near Summer either. He was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	21. Something Serious

**_A/N_** Hey guys! New and long chapter...next one it's gonna be epic. I started university now, so let me tell you that I'll upload whenever I can, and the lacks of reviews are not a good incentive. Anyway, enjoy and please **REVIEW**!

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

A few days after the incident with Gabriel, the Winchesters and Summer were back to their normal routine. They still had to find Lucifer, but they were getting closer after that Becky had given them a clue about the Colt. Apparently, on one of the Supernatural's books, it was written that Bella had lied to the Winchesters when she said she had sold the Colt, instead she had given it to a demon named Crowley.

The three hunters were thrilled about the latest discoveries, and they were planning their next moves. Unfortunately for Summer, Bobby had suggested that they ask for help, and called Ellen and Jo. Of course, Summer didn't like that idea at all, first because she appreciated Ellen and didn't want her in a dangerous hunt like this one, second, because she thought that the less people involved the better, and the third and most important, was because she just couldn't hunt next to Jo.

Jo was a person that unfortunately, was completely involved with the hunting world, but she wasn't a hunter and didn't have what it takes to be one. But as stubborn as she was, she wanted to believe that all she needed was practice and training, that hunting was in her blood, just like her father. Summer completely understood that Jo wanted to follow her dad's steps, but this was a dangerous business, and like she said before, she appreciated Ellen, she didn't want her to lose the only family she had left.

And if that wasn't enough, Jo wasn't mature enough to do this job, and didn't like to follow orders. So there was no way that Summer was going to hunt with there, because no way in hell she was going to be her baby-sitter. But as much as she denied herself to not work with them, Bobby already called them and they were on their way there now.

Sam and Dean thought that they could use the help so were not against the plan at all. However, Sam had bigger issues in mind; he still had to find a way to communicate with Gabriel and try to get some answers. Preferably he wanted to meet with the Archangel before their battle with Lucifer, in case he could find out about something useful. However, right now there wasn't a good moment since Sam had to focus on the Colt first, to finally have something against the devil.

Dean on the other hand, had his head mostly on Summer and his brother. There was no way he was going to agree to Michael, but he had his doubts about Sam after his little trip to the future a few months ago, and Summer well, they didn't really know a lot about her and what her destiny was supposed to be. Anyway, like his brother, Dean needed to focus on the Colt first, and then he could try and find some answers and a way to protect both his brother and...friend? He wasn't really sure about what Summer was to him.

After they had arranged everything, their relationship was back to normal. They slept together, and they shared some kind of physical containment whenever they had time, but Dean didn't know what to call that. He did know that whatever he was with her he felt good, pretty good actually, but that was probably because Summer was smoking hot and he had been sleeping with her before. But, like he said, he didn't have time to think about that right then.

Bobby had said that they all should go to bed for the night and rest, since tomorrow Ellen and Jo were coming and they had to get to work. The three hunters nodded and dismissed the older hunter when he went to bed.

-"So, tomorrow it's gonna be a long day."- Sam said to Dean and Summer, who were putting a few cups on the sink and gathering all the important papers that were on the table.

-"Yeah."- Was Dean's short answer as he drank the remainder of his beer before throwing it in the trash.

-"Yeah, and I have to deal with Jo all day long. That's just freaking fantastic."- Summer said as she faced the younger brother with both her hands on her hips. -"Bobby and his ideas."-

Sam laughed. -"What the hell is your problem with her?"-

-"Umm, I don't know, maybe the fact that she wasn't made for this."-

-"And you were?"- Sam asked her back.

-"Uh yeah."- Summer said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. -"I've been doing this my entire life Sammy, but not because I thought I was a bad-ass, I did it because I didn't have any choice. She does."-

Dean nodded but didn't talk. -"And I do appreciate Ellen, I don't want her to lose her daughter because she just thinks that she can be a damn superhero."-

Sam laughed once again and shook his head. -"Yeah, like I said, tomorrow is gonna be a long day."- He said before standing up. -"Night."-

-"Night Sammy."- Dean said to his brother.

Sam stopped next to Summer and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. -"Night gigantor."- He smiled back before disappearing.

Dean smiled at the nickname Summer had given to his baby brother. He crossed the kitchen as soon as Sam left and stood in front of her. -"Tired?"- He asked her. A tiny glint in his eyes showed her that he wasn't.

Summer shook her head and fought a smile. -"Nope."-

Dean smiled. The lust clear in his eyes. -"Good."- He said before cupping her face and kissing her.

Summer quickly responded to the kiss and wrapped her own arms around his neck, while he positioned his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him. His tongue entered her mouth and massaged against hers, earning a moan from the woman in his arms. Without wasting a second he lifted her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her feet to keep in place.

Dean pressed her back against the wall and separated from her mouth to breathe, their foreheads still close, almost touching. -"This will be probably our last chance to have alone time."- He said as he still took some deep breaths.

Summer smiled, her arms still around his neck. -"I know Winchester, I know."-

He smiled back and gave her a short kiss. -"We should probably go upstairs before Bobby sees us, and decides to make me a new hole."-

Summer laughed, her head hitting the wall behind her softly. -"Yeah, that would be a shame."-

Dean nodded the smile still on both their faces. He started his way toward her room, with Summer still in his arms. Once they reached the door, he opened it and put her down and turned around and locked the door. She took her shirt off as she went to closed the window that was opened, letting the cool wind entered the room. When Dean turned around and saw her without her shirt he smiled, quickly took his shirt off and walked to the bed, where he sat to take off his boots.

Summer kneeled on the bed behind his back and put her hands on his shoulders. -"I wanna tell you something first."-

Dean nodded as he took his socks off. -"What is it?"-

She sighed and unconsciously started massaging his shoulder, which caused Dean to closed his eyes and let his head fell forward in surrender. It felt so good that he wanted to moan from the pleasure. -"I know that we need all the help we can get, and blah, blah, blah. But like I said in the kitchen, I don't like Jo, and I won't hunt with her, period."-

Dean didn't answer; he wasn't quite paying attention to what she was saying. Her fingers on the other hand, well, that got his attention. -"I won't be responsible if something happens to her, that's why."- She continued.

Dean nodded once again, not really hearing what she said. Summer realized his lack of attention and smacked him in the back of his head. -"Ow."- Dean whined.

-"You're not even listening to me."- She said. Her arms folded against her chest.

Dean turned around to look at her. -"I did"-

-"What did I just say?"-

-"You said that..."- But since he didn't heard anything she had said, he couldn't continue.

-"And?"- She raised an eyebrow. -" It. Was. Important. Dean." She said between hits on his arm.

-"Stop it."- He said between laughs. He loved it when she was pissed.

-"I hate you."-

-"Oh, you think I'm adorable."- He said as he turned around and kneeled on the bed in front of her, an evil smirk on his lips. -"I'm sorry."- He apologized, but she didn't answer. His smile grew wider and he got closer to her, his lips brushing against her ear. -"What can I do to make it up to you?"-

Summer fought the shiver that went down her spine and didn't move, she didn't make a sound. She took a deep breath before answering. -"I'm being serious."-

-"I know you are."- Dean said as he kissed her on the neck. His lips leaving opened mouth kisses while his hands tickled her sides. -"And I'm sorry for not paying attention."- His mouth finding her chin, which he nibbled before stopping at her mouth. -"But you're so distracting."-

Summer couldn't fight the smile that wanted to appear on her face. -"You're so corny."-

Dean nodded before crashing his lips onto hers and pushing her on the bed. His body trapped hers, one of his arms keeping him in balance, so his weight wouldn't be all over her, while the other one explored her body. His mouth abandoned hers and went to her breasts, which were begging for attention.

Summer threw her head back on the pillow at the pleasure his mouth was giving her. Both her legs were around him, pushing his hip lower so she could rub against him. The friction bringing a new wave of ecstasy to her body. Dean's hands found the button of her pants and pulled it open, taking the piece of clothing off of her. Once he was done, he climbed back on top of her and kissed her again.

The only thing Dean was wearing at the moment was his jeans, and those needed to disappear fast. She quickly helped him take them off, leaving both in their undergarments. She rolled them over, which left her on top, giving her the power of the situation. She took both his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

-"Wow, I never knew you were a control freak."- Dean stated with a smile on his face.

-"Hilarious."- She replied, a smile on her face too. -"Now you're gonna listen to me, because I'm not gonna have this conversation tomorrow. I'm not gonna hunt with Jo alright? If we have to make teams, and for some damn reason I have to be with her, I will not. I'd rather be alone than play baby-sitter. Are we clear Winchester?"-

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded. -"Yeah, I got it ok? You're not hunting with Jo, there. Now, can we continue?"- He said as he raised his eyebrow.

Summer titled her head to one side as she thought. -"I don't know, it's really tempting to leave you like this."-

Dean's eyes snapped open. -"You wouldn't dare."-

Summer got closer, inches from his face. -"You really think so?"- She dared him.

Dean smirked and without saying another word, he lifted his hips and started rubbing against her. -"Yeah, I really think so."- He said as he watched how hard she fought to not give in.

-"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?"- She said with her eyes closed, as she fought the moan that wanted to escape her lips. Her body was betraying her.

-"All the time sweetheart."- He said with a smile as he kept moving.

-"Don't call me that."- She practically growled.

Dean kept on smiling. -"Oh, but you know that right now I can call you whatever I want."-

Her eyes snapped open at that and glared at him. -"Fuck you."-

-"I better fuck you, baby."- Dean said before turning her around, taking advantage of her distraction. -"Now who's in control?"- He said as he looked down at her.

Summer gave him an evil smile before talking. -"You asked for it Winchester."-

Dean laughed and replied. -"Bring it on Sullivan."- And with that he crashed his lips once again to hers.

And that was just the start of their night.

* * *

Next morning when Summer woke up, she was alone in bed. Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room, so she assumed that he had woken up earlier. She stretched her body and winced a little at how sore it felt. The previous night she hadn't had much sleep but it was totally worth it. She sat and looked around, trying to find her cloths, or at least something to wear. Dean's shirt was on the floor so she picked it up and put it on. Then she grabbed some sweat pants from her wardrobe, deciding she was going to take a shower later, now she was starving.

As she was reaching the kitchen she heard some familiar voices that didn't belong to the Winchesters or Bobby. Great, Ellen and Jo were already there. She put a smile on her face before entering. As soon as she crossed the door, everyone saw her, Ellen smiled from the happiness.

-"Summer. God, it's so good to see you."- Ellen said as she stood up to hug her.

Summer returned the hug, she really liked Ellen. -"It's nice to see you too Ellen."- They separated and Summer's smile quickly faded. -"Hey Jo."- She greeted to the other woman.

Jo's eyes weren't on Summer's face, no, they were on the shirt she was wearing. Summer quickly realized and smiled. -"Hi Summer."- Jo said through clenched teeth.

Summer kept on smiling as she took a seat. -"So, now that we are all here, let's get some things straight. This is the devil we're talking about people, so let's be professionals."- Bobby said to everyone in the room.

All the hunters nodded, understanding what the hunter meant. -"So, what's our first move?"- Summer asked as she took a sip of coffee.

-"You tell me."- Bobby replied to her sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, all the eyes were on Summer, waiting for her to say something. -"What?"- She exclaimed when she saw all eyes on her.

-"Don't you have anything to say?"- Jo asked with sarcasm, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Summer glared at the blonde in the room before talking. -"Actually, I do sweetheart. I think that our best move would be to distract Crowley. I mean, first we have to find him, yeah sure, but Cas can do that. I'm sure that he won't realize."-

-"Ok, so we have to find Crowley, but how?"- Sam asked her.

-"He's the King of the Crossroads."- Summer said and shrugged. She wasn't quite sure where that came from.

Dean opened his eyes at her. -"How do you know?"-

-"Don't know actually."- She said confused.

-"What you mean you don't know?"- Sam asked her.

-"I mean that..."- But Summer stopped as a strong headache hit her. She put both her hands to each side of her head before taking a deep breath. -"...I don't know."- She finished.

-"Are you ok?"- Bobby asked her.

Before Summer could reply, a strong pain took over her whole body, making her close her eyes tight. She tried to nod and seem as convincing as she could. -"I'll be right back."- She quickly said before standing and stumbling toward the living room, where her feet couldn't hold her anymore.

Dean and Sam ran to the next room as soon as they heard a loud noise, probably something falling to the floor. When they reached the living room, they spotted Summer kneeled next to the couch, the phone on the floor next to her.

-"Sum."- Dean said before running to her side.

-"Hey, are you ok?"- Sam asked her.

However, Summer couldn't hear them anymore. She was somewhere else.

_She dragged her feet across the field, trying to reach the place where she knew he would be. There were some crazy things that she believed, she was a hunter after all, but what that demon told her was a little too much. _

_All her life she thought that all her problems were because of one demon. Azazel. But now, after 28 years, she found out different. There was one person, and only one, who was responsible for everything. She had chills just thinking about the fact that he had been in her nursery when she was a baby. Actually, it didn't matter if she was six months or not, it has all been a big distraction._

_The one responsible for all the bad things that had happened to her was one person, and only one. Lucifer._

_She looked up as she reached a field full of unconscious bodies. They were all on the floor, probably dead, she wasn't sure. She could see Sam and Dean at one side, maybe they were hurt, but at least they were breathing. _

_Further, she saw another person, someone she knew she had seen before. She could only see one side of him, but it was a tall man, with blonde hair and a small beard all around his face. She frowned as she tried to remember where she had seen this man before, but it just wouldn't come to her._

_However, considering that he was the only person besides the Winchesters, she guessed it was the devil. -"Lucifer."- She yelled, getting his attention._

_The man turned around, a big smile on his face, almost as if he was expecting her to come. When she saw his face she froze. Him._

_-"Welcome."- He said._

_Summer could have sworn that she had lived this moment before._

Her eyes snapped open as the images stopped floating around her head. A vision. She had had a vision.

-"Hey, talk to me."- Dean said as he tapped her cheeks softly, trying to avoid the still huge bruise on her face. -"Summer!"- He said in a louder voice.

Summer finally settled her eyes on him and he could see the fear, surprise and despair on them. He held her gaze firmly, with both his hands on each side on her face. -"Hey, it's ok."- He assured her.

Sam who was next to her, nodded in approval. Summer didn't move, she just remained still. Dean didn't move his gaze off of her either, until she sighed and slightly relaxed. He kissed her on the forehead before helping her to her feet. -"Sam come on, let's go upstairs."- He told his brother who once again, without another word, nodded.

-"Wait, what the hell is going on?"- Jo asked the brothers.

-"Not now Jo."- Dean answered shortly.

-"Boys, we're together on this."- Ellen said. -"We deserve to know what is going on and what we're dealing with."-

-"You already know who you're dealing with, Summer has nothing to do with that."- Sam replied this time.

-"Are you sure? I don't remember Ash saying the same."- Jo said as she folded her arms.

Summer shook her head at her words, she wasn't about to answer because she had bigger issues. However, if she could, she would have punched her in the face.

Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, Bobby stepped in. -"Boys, take her upstairs. I'll take care of this."-

Dean and Sam nodded and leaded Summer upstairs. She didn't speak until they reached the room and the door was locked behind her. -"I think we have a problem."-

Dean and Sam were looking at her, expecting for her to continue. -"I mean..."- She said as she turned around to face them. -"I had a vision."-

-"So? You had them before."- Sam told her.

-"I know, but it was never about this. All my visions were related to the seals, that's what Gabriel told me."-

-"And you're gonna believe what he said?"- Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

Summer huffed. -"I know he is a dick and that he screwed with me, but Heaven was serious about wanting me, at least that's what I think."-

Sam nodded. -"She's right Dean. If Heaven wants her, I don't think he would have lied about something like that."- Sam said as he thought about their possibilities. He really needed to talk with the Archangel.

Dean shook his head, not really agreeing with his brother. -"What did you see?"-

Summer looked at both brothers before sighing. -"I think I might have seen Lucifer, I don't know what his vessel looks like."- She said and looked at Sam. -"You might be able to help me with that."-

Sam nodded. -"I don't know what I can tell you. I mean, he's tall, blonde, with a beard, I don't know. Normal guy I guess."-

Summer froze. From what Sam had said, it was the guy from her vision. -"Yeah, it was him. He was on a field, there were unconscious bodies all around, probably dead."-

Sam and Dean didn't talk, they just listened. -"I was there, I saw you guys too. Still, there is something that bothers me...I just, I think I saw that guy before."-

-"Where?"- Both brothers asked at the same time.

Summer shrugged and shook her head. -"Don't know."-

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. -"Alright, let's just focus on tomorrow for now. Don't mention any of this to Jo or Ellen. We'll talk with Bobby when we're alone."-

Sam and Summer nodded. Still, Summer wasn't so sure if that was a good idea, sooner or later they were facing the devil, what if her mind was trying to tell her something, warning her about the fight they were about to get into. She wasn't really sure, but for now she was gonna do what Dean said and focus on tomorrow. That demon Crowley was first.

* * *

After a huge discussion, the hunters had somehow sorted out a plan. At least it was a start; they knew what it was going to be their first move. Castiel was supposed to find and follow Crowley, trying to discovered a place where the demon might have the gun they were looking for. The Colt.

Then, once Castiel had figured out where the demon was staying, the next move was to trick the demon, or at least try, and get into the house. Yeah, Crowley lived in a big, huge mansion. Who would have thought that demons liked luxury? Weird. Anyway, now they knew where he was, which lead to the next part of the plan. The worst part in Summer's opinion.

Jo. Yeah, she was involved in the next part. Apparently she was going to trick the men that were at the door and the Winchesters and her were going to take the chance to get inside. She sighed as she waited in the backseat of the car, looking through the window at the boys and Jo who was at the big gate waiting.

As she was waiting in the car, she saw how Jo hit one of the guys in the face. Summer was taken aback by the force the little woman had, it was a nice punch. Then Sam and Dean got in action and killed both demons. Summer got out of the car and joined them.

-"Ready?"- Summer asked them.

-"Yeah, let's go."- Dean told her.

The brothers and Summer went toward the house, holding their guns tight in case there were any demons. As they reached the door, Sam had an idea, since there was a huge carpet on the floor. He slowly entered the house, as Dean and Summer looked around, and painted a big devil's trap under it.

Once it was ready, he gave the sign to Dean who turned around and told Jo, who was supposed to cut the electricity. They all entered the house and waited for Crowley to appear. Summer held her gun tightly in her hand, not moving her eyes from the door. Dean and Sam next to her were anxious, feeling the closeness of the gun they have been looking for, for so long.

After a few minutes, Crowley made his way toward the room where the hunters were waiting for him. -"It's Crowley right?"-

The demon looked up and met their eyes. -"So, the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew finally found me. Took you long enough"-

Crowley started walking toward them when he sees his rug is rumpled. He stopped abruptly and looked at the three of them, before looking underneath the rug spotting the devil's trap. -"Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?"-

Suddenly, three men grabbed Dean, Sam and Summer from behind, taking their weapons away and not letting them move. Crowley took the gun out, admiring it. -"This is it right? This is what it's all about."-

Before any of them could reply, Crowley aimed the gun at Dean, making the three hunters freeze. Then, he moved it, killing the three demons, one after another. -"We need to talk. Privately."-

After their little meeting with Crowley, the Winchesters got the Colt without any problem. In fact, the demon had given it to them to kill Lucifer willingly. Apparently, according to Crowley, Lucifer was going to kill every demon after he exterminated all humans. At first, Summer didn't believe a word he was saying, but then, when he had actually given them the gun and bullets, she was shocked.

Now, they were trying to decide if they should follow the lead he had given to them or not. It was a serious decision after all, because if they decided to trust Crowley, they could end up in a trap. However, there were a few omens that didn't say that.

-"It's gotta be a trap, right?"- Sam asked both Dean and Summer.

The hunters were sitting at Bobby's desk, each of them with a beer in hand. -"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never."- Dean said with a tiny smile on his face.

Sam snorted and Summer just smiled. -"Thank you again for your continued support."- Sam said as he and Dean clinked bottles and drank.

Summer just watched this exchange between the brothers with a smile and didn't say a word. She missed this, she missed her brother. -"You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?"- She said and looked at both brothers. -"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens."- She told them as she showed them a few articles.

Dean and Sam looked at her, nodding. Dean continued. -"And look at this."- He pushed some papers into the table. -"There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there."-

Sam and Summer didn't say a word, allowing Dean to continue. -"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with."- Sam rolled his eyes. Dean continued -"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."-

Summer listened carefully to every word he had said, and she didn't know if she agreed with him or not. Sure, taking Sam with them was dangerous, but she didn't want anything to happen to Dean either. And where was she in all of this? He said, "If I go against the devil..." Did he really think that she was going to stay back? Uh, so he didn't really know her.

-"Since when have we ever done anything smart?"- Sam replied to his brother's idea.

-"I'm serious, Sam."- Dean warned at his brother's latest comment.

-"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together."- Sam replied quickly. He wasn't gonna let Dean and Summer do this alone.

Summer looked thoughtfully at Dean, waiting for his response. -"Okay. But it's a frigging stupid idea."- He finally said.

Sam nodded and took another gulp of his beer, Dean doing the same. Summer sighed, realizing that the brothers weren't about to get into a huge fight. -"Alright then, I'm gonna get another beer."- She said.

As soon as Summer stood up, Dean's eyes were glued to her ass, which was perfectly fitted in her tight jeans. Dean bit his lips at the sight of her walking away. Sam laughed at his brothers expression.

-"You're unbelievable."- Sam said as he shook his head. -"What are you two doing anyways?"-

Dean smirked at his brother. -"Do you really want to hear that answer?"-

Sam snorted. -"I meant, what are you two?"-

-"What are you a twelve year old girl? What the hell do you care.?"-

Sam glared at Dean. -"Dean, I'm serious. I don't want you to ruin the only good thing we both have. Answer me."-

Dean shrugged. -"Don't know, and I don't care. She's not like the other girls man, she doesn't need a label or something like that. She's cool with the just sex thing, and hey, I'm not complaining either."-

At the last part Dean let a huge smirk spread across his face, showing his brother his satisfaction in the deal. -"You're a pig."- Sam replied.

Dean laughed and drank the remaining beer on his bottle. -"Whatever dude, I'm gonna see if Bobby needs a hand or something."-

Sam looked up at his brother from the chair. -"Yeah right, I'm sure Bobby is the one you're gonna give a hand."-

Dean smacked Sam's arm playfully before going toward the kitchen where Ellen, Jo and Castiel were having shots. -"Having fun Cas?"-

Castiel didn't answer; he just drank another shot before settling his eyes on Ellen. -"Yeah, he's having fun."- Ellen said with a big smile.

Jo looked up and saw Dean's eyes were somewhere else. He was looking around, searching for something, or someone. She sighed, knowing exactly who that person was. -"She isn't here. I think she went outside."-

Dean looked down at her and smiled. -"Thanks."-

Just like Jo had said, Summer was sitting on Bobby's front steps with a beer in her hand. -"Drinking alone? That's never good."- Dean said as he sat next to her. -"What's up?"-

Summer smiled. -"Nothing. Just thinking."-

-"About?"- Dean asked her. He just couldn't move his eyes from her face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared about the hunt that was coming. He knew that there was a big chance that someone would not come back, and he was scared that someone was Sam or her.

She sighed. There was something about him, about the way he spoke to her that she couldn't resist. -"My brother. About how much I miss him and that I might not see him again."-

Dean shut his eyes. -"Don't say that, ok? Nothing is gonna happen to you tomorrow."-

She smiled and turned her face to look at him. -"You don't know that. Let's face it Dean, there's a big chance that I'm not gonna make it, not after that...vision I had."-

-"You don't know that."-

-"In fact, I think I do."- She said and locked eyes with him. -"I can't ignore this feeling in my stomach Dean. This feeling that something is gonna go wrong and that I..."-

However, Dean didn't let her finish. -"No, I don't wanna hear it."- He said as he looked at her. -"You are gonna come back in one piece, I promise you."-

Summer saw the determination in his eyes, he really wanted to protect her, probably with his own life. She didn't want that, and she sure as hell wasn't gonna let Dean get in the line of fire for her.

She nodded, not saying anything else. Dean smirked before continuing. -"Besides, if this is in fact our last night on earth, isn't it time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry?"- A familiar glint in his eyes, made Summer smile.

-"Are you trying to get lucky Winchester?"- She said with an eyebrow raised.

Dean laughed and shook his head. -"Actually, yeah, but that was before."-

-"Before?"-

-"Yeah, before I knew that you actually believed this is your freaking last night on earth. And I'm not gonna have my last night with you, because that's not true. Tomorrow on the other hand, yeah, I'm gonna ravish you."-

Summer laughed out loud at his words. There was no way she could actually have feeling for someone like him. -"Are you sure? I mean, tomorrow I might change my mind."- She said as she stood up.

Dean smiled and slowly copied her movements. He stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes. -"You won't"- He said.

-"How do you know?"- She challenged him.

Dean smirked and with one hand, he put her body against his, and before she could do something he crashed his lips against hers. He kissed her with such passion and desire that Summer had to hold onto his neck for support. Her knees going weak from the sudden kiss and the amount of emotions running through her body.

She held on his neck and slowly slid her hands to the collar of his flannel. She gripped the material tight, and brought him even closer to her, thrusting her tongue into his mouth with determination.

Dean had to admit that this was the best non-relationship he had ever had. But after Sam's question, he kept on thinking about the idea of having more with her. He wasn't about to deny that after he had had that glance at the future, he wanted to change some things, especially with Summer. At first, he was determined to have something with her, something real, but after she left things didn't go the way he had wanted.

Besides, there was one more thing that kept Dean away from her. Fear.

She was probably the only woman that fully understood him, without asking questions or anything, just with a look she knew what he felt or wanted. She has always been there for him, not matter what. The thought of her leaving scared him more than he liked, but it was the truth.

And then, there were the nights. Those nights when they slept next to each other, holding onto each other, giving comfort and warmth. Every time he woke up first, he remained still and just watched her, admiring how peaceful she looked.

For all those reasons, and probably more that he wasn't willing to admit, not even to himself. He wanted her. He wanted her around, in his life, in his bed, wherever he could have her. If they made it tomorrow, he was gonna talk with her, yeah, he was determined to have something serious for the first time in his life. Besides, the idea of her with another guy...let's just say that wasn't something Dean should think about.

He finally separated from her and took a much needed deep breath. Summer copied his action since she was out of breath too. Dean smiled at the look on her face, her cheeks were flushed and she was looking down, not meeting his eyes.

He kissed her again, this time slower and shorter. Then he pressed his forehead against her, breathing heavily. -"I just know."- He replied to her last question, before the kiss.

She smiled and looked him in the eyes, not understanding why she was feeling this way. -"Just so you know, as soon as we're back from this damn hunt, you and I..."- He said as he motioned with his finger between her and himself. -"...we're gonna talk about this."-

Her eyes were wide at his words. -"I mean it Summer."- He affirmed. She nodded hesitantly at first, then with more confidence.

Dean smiled. Things were finally looking up for him.

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	22. Don't make me regret it

_**A/N**_: Hey people! Ok, first of all I'm sorry for the delay, but I was seriously busy with Uni, which is kicking my ass btw. Anyway, I really appreciated all the reviews, you're amazing! Thanks to: eva972; Deangirl93; Addi101; Sam and Dean crazy ass wench; HallWin-jdm86. You made me happy guys...and for you who always read, here you have! If I get at least two reviews today, I'll post another chapter! :) **Enjoy and review!**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Hours, minutes, seconds, it didn't matter anymore. They were so close to reaching the hunt they have all been waiting for, so long that it seemed unreal. The so called "Last night on Earth" was there. That night was probably the shortest and the longest at the same time. That night, before they went to face the devil.

Everyone had different thoughts in their heads, some of them were good things, having confidence in them against Lucifer, and some of them were more realistic thoughts where they knew that if they actually won, there were still going to be losses.

From all the hunters, Sam was probably the more realistic and positive at the same time. He knew that there were going to be losses, but he was sure that he was going to be able to stop them. He had a plan.

When everyone was sleeping, Sam went downstairs and got everything he needed to do a summoning ritual. He was sure that if his brother or Summer found out they were going to be pissed, but he really believed they needed answers. Most of his questions were about Summer and why heaven and hell were so interested in her, and the only person he knew who could give him answers was Gabriel.

Sam dropped the match into the bowl with the ingredients of the ritual, making a blue fire erupt from it. He waited, standing still for a few seconds, listening intently to all the sounds around him, waiting for a sign or a noise that indicated he wasn't alone anymore. Sooner than he had expected, he heard the noise of wings behind him, which meant that the ritual had worked.

Slowly, with caution, Sam turned around and looked into Gabriel's eyes. The Archangel held the hunter's gaze with determination, waiting for some kind of explanation of why he had been summoned there. The hunter sighed, as if he was relieved that he had actually come.

-"What is it Winchester? Why did you call me? Do you have some kind of death wish or something?"- The angel barked with anger. He was slightly shaking from the tension in his body.

Sam was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but he should have known better. -"So you're mad at us? You're the one who lied to her and it's our fault?"- Sam replied, quickly understanding where the angel's anger was coming from.

-"I don't wanna talk about her, and before I decide that you're not worthy anymore I'm gonna leave. It was nice to see you though."- Gabriel told him with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Sam snorted at his reply. -"Actually, I called you to talk about her, about Summer, and I think you know it."-

At the mention of her name Gabriel felt like a punch to his stomach. During the time he hadn't seen her, his emotions, feelings towards her had increased. Their bond was broken; she had finished it as soon as she discovered the truth. -"Goodbye Winchester."-

Before Gabriel could turn around and walk away, or just disappear, Sam spoke. -"She might be in danger you know?"-

By the time the hunter talked, Gabriel had already turned around, but when he heard the words that left Sam's mouth, he froze. -"What are you talking about?"- He asked without facing him.

Sam smiled, feeling triumphant at getting the angel's attention. -"I mean that tomorrow we're facing Lucifer, and today she had a vision, a vision where she saw him."-

Gabriel shut his eyes tight, almost as if he was feeling physical pain. It was too late now, there was nothing he could do, but at least he could try right? He sighed and turned around to face the hunter. Sam saw how painful the archangel's expression was and he almost felt sorry for him.

-"I wish...I wish I could tell you that there is a way to stop this, believe me."- Gabriel confessed. -"But it's too late now. I had a plan; I had everything planned for her, to help her from all this shit."- He paused and took a deep breath. -"The only way now is to stop him, to kill Lucifer and that's impossible. Trust me when I tell you that you don't want him to get his hands on her."-

Sam listened carefully to every word the angel said. He was torn between believing him and not. -"So you're telling me that there is no hope?"-

-"No, I'm telling you that I wish there was hope. The chances that Summer has to get out of this alive is if you hand yourself to Lucifer now, without questions, just say yes."-

Sam let out a humorless laugh before settling his eyes on him again. -"Dean was right, this was a terrible idea. All you guys want is to have your damn fight."-

Gabriel shook his head. -"You're wrong. All I want, all I ever wanted was to keep her safe. I was doing a terrific job until you and you brother got in my way."-

Sam locked eyes with him. -"Bye Gabriel."-

The Archangel seriously considered killing the hunter right then and there, but that was just going to get her even more upset with him. He took a few deeps breaths to calm himself before disappearing.

Sam didn't move, he let his head fall forward and sighed. This was a waste of time. He was still deciding if he should believe Gabriel when he said there was no hope for Summer. Could that be true?

* * *

Summer lied awake in bed thinking about their possibilities. She was one of the more pessimistic ones, she kept getting this strange feeling in her gut. Something was wrong and she knew it, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed and put the back of her hand against her forehead, closing her eyes. The thoughts in her head were out of control and she couldn't get to sleep.

Giving up in her attempt to gain sleep, she opened her eyes and turned her head to one side. Her eyes instantly fell on the body next to hers, the man who was sleeping soundly without any worries. Dean. She smiled at him; he looked so peaceful that he almost seemed like a kid. However, her smile quickly vanished when she remembered their last talk. She was freaking out.

Sighing, she got out from the bed and went to the bathroom. She tried to clear her head splashing some cold water on her face, but it didn't work. When she returned to the bedroom, Dean was still asleep, so she walked straight to the window and stood there, thinking. So many things were on her mind at the moment, but the words "Something Serious" were carved into her brain. Something serious with Dean, it had to be a joke right? The funniest thing in all of this was that tomorrow she was facing the devil, and her talk with Dean seemed more important at the moment.

Dean turned around and quickly realized that she wasn't in bed with him anymore. Don't ask him why, but he had developed some kind of sixth sense that warned him whatever she wasn't next to him anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and spotted her by the window. He turned around to glance at the clock and saw that it was 2 am in the morning.

-"What's your problem?"- Dean asked her suddenly, making her jump from the surprise. When she turned around to face him, he smiled apologizing at her. -"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."-

He was awake? How? She didn't make any noise, she was really careful with that. Fear spread through her body, she wasn't ready to face him right then, and she needed more time. She let out a shaky breath before talking. -"Go back to sleep, I'm fine."-

He raised an eyebrow. -"Are you sure? You look like you saw Casper."-

Summer swallowed. -"Peachy."- She said and turned around once again to face the window.

Dean knew her better than she thought, and before she could escape from him, he got up from the bed and went to stand behind her. -"This is about tomorrow right?"-

She closed her eyes tight. No, she wasn't freaking out because they were facing the devil; she was freaked out because he wanted to have something serious with her. She wished her mouth wouldn't have a mind of its own some times. -"I'm gonna screw it up."- She blurted out.

Dean frowned, what was she talking about? -"Why are you gonna screw it up?"-

-"Because I wasn't made for this Dean, It won't work."-

-"What the hell are you talking about? You're an excellent hunter."- He replied to her.

She sighed before turning around to face him. He thought that she was talking about the hunt, but that didn't scare her. -"I mean about what you told me earlier."-

Dean had to think a little before answering, he was still quite asleep. -"Uh?"- Was all he could come up with.

Summer walked past him and stopped at the bed. -"I don't do relationships Dean."-

Oh, so that was her problem. He had to admit that he was kind of amused by the situation. The next day they had a huge hunt, probably the most dangerous in their lives and she was worried about their talk. He couldn't fight the smile on his face.

-"What the hell are you laughing at? I'm being serious here."- She snapped at him, anger quickly taking over her.

-"You're like this because I told you that I wanted something more with you? That I might want something serious with you?"- He asked her, the smile still on his face.

-"Yeah, because the thing is that I don't do this. I never compromised with any one, ever."- Her face going red with exasperation. -"I need you to have this in mind. This is as far as I get, and if I want to sleep with someone, I just do it."-

Dean's smile grew wider. Sure, he didn't like the idea of her with someone else, but from her reaction he could tell that she was seriously scared, probably, as much as he was. He cleared his throat before replying. -"Why are you so nervous?"-

Summer's eyes snapped open. She wasn't nervous, that was the truth. He was just trying to play with her head. -"I'm not nervous Winchester, stop it."-

-"Hey, I was just saying Sullivan. Go back to bed now, you already got it off your chest. We're on the same page now."- He told her before getting back in bed himself.

She stood there for a few minutes, just trying to process all the information. That was it? Was he really gonna drop the big talk now? According to him yes, but she should know better.

Slowly, with clumsy feet she reached the bed. She turned on her side and faced him, he was facing her side with his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. -"You're staring"- He told her.

-"No, I'm not."- She lied.

Dean opened his eyes quickly and met hers. -"Yes, you are."-

Summer shook her head before getting more comfortable. -"Go to sleep Dean."- She told him when she held his gaze again.

Dean smiled but he didn't close his eyes, he just got closer and kissed her on the lips softly. Summer sighed into the kiss, what was she getting into? But it didn't matter to her at the moment; she just enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. When they broke apart, their eyes locked.

-"Don't do this."- She supplicated to him.

-"Do what?"- Dean asked with a smug smile on his face.

-"You know what you're doing and it's not gonna end good."-

He sighed and got as close to her as physically possible. Once their bodies were pressed together, he put a hand on her face and looked into her eyes. -"Prove it."-

She couldn't fight the smile that wanted to appear on her face. He was too perfect, damn it. Even when she wanted to hate him, he managed to make her feel like this, as if nothing else mattered. She was on the edge of giving into him and accepting his offer, but how long could she last with a...boy-boyfriend? Oh, she couldn't even think about it.

-"I just know. I'm wiser."- She stated.

-"And I'm older."-

-"Yeah, but I'm hotter."- She replied with a triumphant smile on her face.

Dean laughed. -"True, and that's probably what got us here."-

-"So you're with me just because of my looks?"- She asked, playing to be offended.

-"The exact same reason why you're with me."- He replied, his face inches from her.

-"Touche."- She answered, a short laugh escaping from her mouth.

Suddenly Summer lost herself in his eyes, they were too beautiful, a perfect green. She sighed as she contemplated the words that were about to leave her mouth. She was going to regret this, she knew it, but she also knew that she wanted it. She wanted it bad.

-"How is it that I always end up doing or saying what you want?"-

Dean looked into her eyes and replied seriously. -"Maybe because you want the exact same thing that I do."-

Dean pulled her closer to him, her head under his chin. -"Just give it a try."-

Summer sighed, the proposal was too tempting. -"Just...don't make me regret it."-

A huge grin spread across Dean's face, he wanted to jump from joy. -"I won't."-

She separated from him and gave him a glare as she talked. -"And don't call me babe, sweetheart or anything like that. My name is Summer ok? I hate those nicknames, they are disgusting."-

Dean wanted to laugh so badly, but if he appreciated his balls, he knew that wasn't a good idea -"Got it."-

She raised an eyebrow at him, it was obvious that he wanted to laugh at her but before she could tell him anything, his lips were on her hungrily. He rolled them over; she was trapped between him and the bed, his hands roaming her body, wanting to memorize every single curve.

Her arms were tight around his neck, one of her legs hooking on his side, bringing him closer. Dean's lips left hers to position at her neck, kissing and nibbling with desire. Summer felt like a huge wave of heat run down her body, concentrating between her legs. His hands and mouth were everywhere and she felt like she could explode at any minute.

As much as he wanted to continue, he had to keep his promise of not having his last night with her, because she was coming back. He kissed her hard on the lips once again before hesitantly separating from her. He looked down at her before rolling over onto his back. Summer was breathing heavily, trying to understand why he had stopped.

-"What is it?"- She asked him, still out of breath.

Dean smiled at the sound of her voice. -"Nothing. I told you that I wasn't going to have my last night with you."-

She turned her head to look at him. -"Are you serious?"-

Dean looked at her with a big smile on his face. -"A hundred percent baby."- He teased her.

Summer narrowed her eyes at him. -"Screw. You."- She replied, emphasizing every word.

She turned around and gave him her back, but Dean couldn't fight the urge to wrap his arms around her and bring her against his chest. At first she tried to fight him off, but she ended up giving up and falling asleep in his arms.

If only they knew.

* * *

The next morning, when they woke up, the tension settled amongst the hunters. The big day, the big hunt was there and they didn't know if they should be excited or not. All the cars were being packed, getting everything they might need while the hunters went over the plan once again.

While Dean and Sam were checking over the trunk to see if there was something missing, Bobby approached the young hunters. Jo and Summer not far from them. -"Alright, Ellen said that she and Jo were riding with Cas."-

Dean and Sam nodded. -"Yeah, that seems good; Cas will be there if something happens."- Sam replied.

Bobby nodded in agreement, but kept on talking. -"Anyway, I told her that Summer should go with them, just in case."-

Summer almost chocked on air, her eyes snapped opened and she turned around to glare at the oldest hunter. -"What? No way!"-

-"I won't ride with her."- Jo continued with Summer's idea.

-"I'm sorry, did I give you girls the impression that I was asking you? Well, I wasn't!"- Bobby shouted back before returning to the house.

Jo turned around without saying a word and stormed toward the house, wanting to talk with her mother. Summer just shook her head and closed her eyes tight; she was going to kill someone. The brothers exchanged a look, waiting for her to say something.

-"I won't travel with her, I won't."- She kept repeating.

Sam looked at his brother, waiting for him to say something. -"Umm...Dean?"- Sam said when he saw that Dean wasn't talking.

Dean raised an eyebrow and he wasn't sure what to say at the moment. "What?" he mouthed to Sam who shrugged. -"Um Sum, calm down."-

Summer turned around and glared at him. -"Are you freaking kidding me? What did I tell you the other night? I wasn't kidding Dean."-

-"I know, but like it or not, he's right."- Summer opened her mouth to reply to him but he didn't let her. -"I mean, they are not very experienced hunters and Cas, well Cas is Cas, and you don't know what to expect with that boy. I believe it's better if you are with them."-

-"I'm not gonna be a baby-sitter!"- She exclaimed, both brothers winced at the sound of her voice.

At that moment, Ellen and Jo left the house, with Bobby hot on their tracks, wheeling himself out of his property. As soon as Summer spotted them, she sighed, knowing that the argument was over and that she was traveling with the women and the angel. -"Son of a bitch!"- She cursed under her breath before grabbing her bag from the backseat of the Impala.

-"Alright, everything ready?"- Bobby asked them and everyone nodded. -"Ok then, good luck! Don't get yourself killed."- He warned the hunters.

The eldest man felt completely useless in that wheelchair, not being able to go with them and helping his friends to beat the devil. He sighed and took his cap off. -"I'll be helping from here, whatever I can do, just call me ok?"- Everyone nodded again.

Castiel and Jo got into their truck, while the Winchesters and Summer spoke with Ellen. -"Ok, you follow us ok?"- Dean told Ellen.

-"I'm driving."- Summer announced with her best bitch face.

-"As you wish."- Ellen said before getting into the backseat next to Cas.

Jo riding shot-gun.

Summer sighed and turned to the brothers. -"I'll be close, but please be careful guys."- Sam and Dean nodded.

-"You too."- Sam said and hugged her, planting a kiss on one of her cheeks. She smiled.

As soon as Sam let go of her, Dean took his place and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. -"Everything is gonna be ok."- He assured her. Summer nodded, not really wanting to let go of him.

With all her will, she slowly separated and locked eyes with him. -"Don't make me regret it."- She warned him.

Dean smiled, bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. -"Never Sullivan."-

She returned the smile before turning around. Each of them getting into their cars and taking off.

After a few hours on the road, silence had taken over both cars. The Winchesters were leading the way, with Summer closely behind them. In the truck, Ellen was sleeping next to Cas, whose eyes were closed too.

Jo was looking through the window, thinking about a lot of stuff at the same time. The kiss between Summer and Dean being the most disturbing of all her thoughts. She finally gave up and sighed, turning around to look at the driver.

-"Can I ask you something?"- Jo asked.

Summer turned her head to look at the blond next to her. -"What?"-

-"Are you and Dean together?"- Jo asked seriously.

Summer gave her a smug smile. -"Why? Jealous?"- She teased.

Jo shook her head, the seriousness still on her face. -"No, I'm just worried about him. He and Sam are close friends of mine ya' know? Like Adam was once."-

At the mention of his name, Summer's grip on the steering wheel tightened, her knuckles going white. -"Do you really think that it's smart to mention him at a moment like this? Wow, you're really stupid."- Summer replied. All of a sudden she was furious.

Jo didn't move her eyes from her. -"I'm not trying to fight here, I'm being serious. I just don't want Dean or Sam to end like Adam did."-

Summer didn't say anything, she wasn't about to talk about him in a moment like this. Jo took her silence as a permission to continue. -"I mean, I'm not saying that you killed him because you wanted to, no, I know you didn't. But you still did it, and he's death. People around you just die Summer, that's how it is."-

Summer remained silent once again. The memories from that night, rushed into her head and started playing over and over, torturing her in a slow and painful way. -"Summer, I don't want to lose them."- Jo finally finished.

Summer turned to quickly look at the blonde next to her and sighed, she was being honest. -"I know the feeling."-

Jo was waiting for Summer to say something else, but after a few minutes she gave up and turned around to once again, looked through the window.

-"Sometimes..."- Summer started. -"Sometimes, I wish he would have stayed with you that night. That week was our last week together, and if he would have stayed at the Roadhouse, he would still be alive."- A shaky breath leaving her lips. -"If I could go back in time and change one thing, it would be that night."-

Instantly after those words left Summer's mouth, Jo felt extremely guilty for bringing up the conversation. The painful expression Summer had when she spoke about him, was unbearable. Jo thought that she was about to cry at some point, probably from anger or guilt.

-"A lot of people have died for me Jo, I know it, you don't need to remind me. But I swear to you right now, that Dean and Sam are not going to be one of them."- Summer finished.

Jo nodded, not moving her eyes from Summer. -"Good to have that clarified."-

Summer smirked. -"Yeah blondie, whatever."-

Jo looked away from her, and slowly returned the smirk.

* * *

So! **R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!** BTW, I realized that I had made a tiny mistake in the previous chapters, and I wanted to clarify that Bobby is on a wheelchair, ok! There...**REVIEW** and I'll post another one!


	23. Unavoidable Fate

_**A/N:**_ As promised here you have the next chapter! Thank you for the support guys. BTW, to all those people who alerted, or put the story in favorite, thank you! And if you all could review, that will be awesome! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but If I at least get 7 reviews, I will hurry! :D Now, EPIC chapter. Yeah, it's one of those chapters...**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Once they all arrived to Carthage, they realized that the phones were not getting any signal, and that the city was completely empty, not one single person around the street. There were several posters of missing people on telephone poles, which confirmed what Summer had read before in the newspapers.

The Impala started to slow down and Dean made a sign to the truck behind them, driven by Summer, to get next to their car. When Summer parked next to Dean he saw that Jo was shotgun, his eyes snapped opened.

-"You're not only sharing the car, but you're also next to each other? And you are both still alive?"- Sam asked from next to Dean.

Jo smirked and Summer rolled her eyes. -"Whatever. The place is a little empty, don't you think?"- Summer said.

Both brothers nodded. -"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody."-

Summer nodded this time. -"Ok, let me know if you need help."-

Dean just stared at her, giving her a look that said it all, "be careful". Summer smiled in response, understanding just what he wanted to say. The Impala finally started moving toward the north, while Summer parked the car on the side of the road.

When everyone got out of the car, Jo looked at the backseat and saw that Castiel was still sitting there. -"Ever heard of a door handle?"- Jo asked the angel, as she tapped on the window.

-"Of course I have."- Castiel replied as he appeared outside of the car, not even opening the door.

The angel didn't move for a few seconds, just looked around him, like he was seeing different things all at once, although the street was deserted except for the three of them. Summer noticed and followed the angel's eyes. Her knees went weak immediately at the sight in front of her. There were several reapers in the street, not moving, just looking ahead, like if they were waiting for some kind of sign.

-"What is it Cas?"- Ellen asked him.

-"The town is not empty. Reapers."- He replied.

Summer's eyes quickly went to the angel. At first she thought that she was hallucinating, but now that Castiel had said it out loud she felt a chill going down her spine. She heard Ellen asking Cas other questions, but her head was somewhere else. Her destiny, the vision, all the crazy things that had happened to her lately, and now this. She felt like everything was falling in place and that there was no way out of this; she was going down that day.

After replying to Ellen's question, Castiel started walking down the street, looking at his sides, trying to see something that could help him figure out why the reapers were there. Ellen and Jo looked at each other and they both sighed in defeat.

Summer didn't move, she just remained still, looking at the reapers. Ellen finally turned to her and saw her expression. -"Everything ok Summer?"-

At the sound of her name, she snapped back to reality and looked at the other woman. -"Sure, yeah...of course. Let's go find the boys."- She said as she got into the car, Ellen and Jo following her.

This time when they got into the car, Summer headed for the backseat, turning her gaze to the side and looking out the window. Ellen was behind the wheel this time, with her daughter next to her. Not even a sound was heard in the car until they spotted the Winchesters. They stopped next to them, and Ellen turned off the engine.

-"Station's empty."- Dean said, quickly looking at the backseat in search for Summer, since she wasn't driving anymore. Once he spotted her, he relaxed.

-"So's everything else."- Jo continued.

-"Have you seen Cas?"- Ellen asked, thinking that the angel might have gone to them.

-"What? He was with you."- Sam informed them.

-"Nope. He went after the reapers."- Ellen replied.

-"He saw reapers? Where?"- Sam asked them.

-"Well, kind of everywhere."- Jo answered him, slightly afraid of the discovery.

Summer sighed and without a word she opened the car's door and got out. She stood next to the brothers who didn't look at her as they still tried to process the information.

She took a deep breath before talking. -"There were dozens of them, probably more. They weren't moving, just standing there, like they were...waiting for something."-

Dean and Sam turned their heads to look at her, while Ellen and Jo frowned. -"How do you know that? You didn't even talk with Cas."- Ellen said.

Without changing her calm expression, she looked the woman in the eyes before replying. -"Because I saw them."-

-"You saw them?"- Dean quickly asked her. Fear spreading in his body, making him feel nervous.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. -"How? I mean...I."- Sam tried to talk. -"That's not possible."-

The other two women remained in silent and didn't move their eyes from Summer. She finally looked up and met their eyes. -"Yeah, I don't understand it either, but we have more important issues at the moment. Let's worry about that later."-

Jo and Ellen started walking ahead, understanding that this was a moment between the brothers and the huntress. When Summer was about to turn around and follow them, Dean took her arm.

-"Hey, wait a minute."- He told her as he spun her around to face him. -"Look at me."- He ordered when she looked at her feet.

She gave up and looked up, both brothers staring at her, Dean still holding her arm. -"What?"-

-"We're gonna fix this, there's nothing to worry about ok?"- Dean assured her, while Sam nodded.

-"But I got this vision right before we came here and..."-

-"That was just a coincidence."- Sam interrupted her. -"Not need to worry about that now."-

Summer looked at the both of them and hesitantly nodded. She just didn't have the strength to argue. Dean pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead before walking in the same direction Jo and Ellen had gone minutes before. She looked at Sam who smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her to his side as they walked.

* * *

The hunters had been walking around town for a while, and there was still no sign of Castiel anywhere.

-"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve."- Dean said out loud.

Sam looked at his brothers back before replying. -"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?"-

-"I don't know what else to think."- Dean answered with a soft voice, scared of his friend.

Before anyone could say something else, a strange voice spoke up. -"There you are."- A woman's voice said.

-"Meg."- Sam quickly recognized her.

-"Shouldn't have come here, boys."- She told them with a smile on her face. Her eyes quickly going to Summer, who was shaking from anger.

-"I could say the same bitch."- Summer replied as she aimed her gun at the demon.

Meg laughed at her before talking. -"Didn't come here alone, sweetheart."-

The demon's eyes went to her side, where something splashed a puddle near her feet. Suddenly there were sounds of growling and barking, which called the hunters' attention, all their eyes going around them trying to find the source of it.

-"Hellhounds."- Dean said out loud, trying hard to pretend he was not afraid.

-"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite"- Meg said to him when he looked to her.

Then, the demon moved her attention to Summer, her smile never fading. -"Something wrong Summy?"-

Summer wasn't moving, her hand was still aiming the gun at her, but her eyes were locked at the demon's feet. Sweat was starting to appear on her front and neck and slowly, almost with fear, she put her gun down, letting her hand fell to her side.

-"It's not possible."- Summer said in a soft voice, fear coming out from her voice.

The brothers, Ellen and Jo didn't move their weapons from the demon. Dean looked at Summer when she talked, barely hearing what she had said. -"What is it?"- He asked and moved his eyes quickly back to Meg.

Summer didn't reply, she was paralyzed by the fear and her eyes never left the beast in front of her. All the eyes were on her, not understanding what was happening, and her sudden change of attitude.

-"Nothing happened Deano, she's just slightly afraid of my little pet, just like you when your time was up."- Meg replied, laughing shortly. -"That's what happens when you make a deal Summer."-

And that was it. Summer's eyes quickly met the demons as her mouth went dry. She swallowed the lump in her throat while Meg kept on laughing at her face.

As she had suspected from the beginning, there was no way out of this. She had signed her death sentence five years ago.

-"Deal?"- Dean asked her, but Summer didn't reply.

When Meg saw the realization on Summer's face she spoke. -"Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."-

Summer met the demon's eyes, and saw the amusement in them, making all fear go away and be replaced by madness. -"Yeah well, tell your father we pass and that he can go to hell."-

Meg shook her head at her. -"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."-

Summer didn't reply this time, she took one step back and looked at both brothers, letting Dean as always, take charge of the situation. He looked back to Ellen and Jo, who nodded at him. -"When have you seen us ever make anything easy?"-

Meg didn't say a word; she just smiled and put her hands in her jean's pockets. Dean shifted his aim and fired at the side of Meg's legs, which caused blood to spurt from the hellhound.

-"Run."- Sam screamed.

All the hunters started running toward the other side of the road, the hellhounds following them. Summer kept turning around and tried to shoot at any of them, but her gun was full of salt, and apparently that didn't kill them.

As she kept on running, she saw a corner and went straight to it, not even once slowing down her speed. At one moment, she turned around to see if someone was behind her, but there was no one, she was alone.

Summer stopped abruptly and fixed her eyes to the side she had come from, but there was no sign of Dean, Sam, Ellen or Jo.

Suddenly there was a loud scream that made Summer's blood turn cold. -"Dean!"- Jo yelled.

Without thinking twice, she started running from where she had come, trying to reach the main street where her friends and boyfriend were. Yeah, as hard as it was to believe she had a boyfriend, and right then, her boyfriend was the one in trouble.

Just when Summer was about to reach the corner, a hellhound appeared in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the animal, whose upper lip was raised, showing her his sharpened teeth. Slowly, with shaking legs she started walking backwards, never taking her eyes from the beast, who was staring back.

Once she realized there wasn't another way out, she shot it and started running in the opposite direction, almost crashing in to a reaper that was standing there, like it was waiting for her. She looked at him and knew that this was it, she was seriously screwed. The reaper put a hand on her face, and Summer slowly fell to her knees, her face going white and before she knew it, she fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Ellen and Jo were all locked into a hardware store, trying to keep the hellhounds away while they thought on a plan. Dean had already spoken with Bobby and had told him about Jo, who was pretty hurt and didn't have much of a chance of making it. And he also informed the older hunter about Summer's disappearance.

The brothers felt fully responsible for Jo's situation, especially Dean since she had gone to help him, but the fact that Summer was gone was killing them.

Dean felt like he failed her somehow since he had promised her over and over that everything was going to be ok, and that he would protected her. If something happened to Summer he would never forgive himself. The worst in all of this was that death was the least of his concerns, because he knew that they wanted her for something else.

Luckily, Bobby had provided them with some information about why the devil was in Carthage, and it wasn't good. Death was about to be raised, and for that to happened there needed to be a massacre.

After Bobby had given Dean the location of where the battle during the Civil War had taken place, they were trying to think a plan to get out of there and find Lucifer.

-"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt."- Dean said to his brother.

-"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."- Sam replied, not having much hope at the moment.

-"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town."- Dean continued.

Ellen and Jo were behind them, listening to every word the brothers were saying. Jo was on the floor, looking paler than a sheet of paper while Ellen was trying to stop the bleeding.

-"Won't be easy."- Sam informed

-"Stretcher?"- Dean asked.

-"I'll see what we got."- Sam said and went to turn around when Jo spoke.

-"Stop. Guys stop."- She said. Ellen looked between her and the boys. -"Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?"- She continued, no one saying a word. -"Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta...we gotta get our priorities straight here."-

Dean and Sam didn't say a word, they just let her finish since it was obviously hard for her to talk. -"Number one, I'm not going anywhere."-

-"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that."- Ellen quickly replied to her dying daughter.

-"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."- Jo spoke, trying to reason with her mother.

-"Everything we need?"- Sam asked confused.

-"To build a bomb, Sam."- Jo replied to him.

-"No. Jo, no."- Dean interrupted, he couldn't let her do that.

-"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Summer's out there Dean, she might still be alive. That bitch probably found a way of escaping and you really wanna loose the chance to find her? She needs your help guys."- She told them, knowing that at the mention of Summer they wouldn't doubt.

-"Those are hellhounds out there...they've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you."- Jo took a pause, taking deep breaths to calm the pain.

-"We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."-

-"No, I...I won't let you."- Ellen said, in the verge of tears.

-"This is why we're here, right?"- Jo told her mother, who had started crying. -"If it can get us a shot on the devil...Dean, we have to take it."-

Dean and Sam wanted to say no, but they knew that Jo was right, there was no hope for her. What is more, they knew that Summer was out there and while the chances of her being safe were slim, they needed to find her and try to help her. Both brothers owed her that.

Ellen tried to protest and looked at the boys for help, but they didn't say a word. -"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?"- Jo said smiling, fighting her own tears.

Ellen started sobbing, not believing that her daughter was about to die. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and talk, she looked at the brothers. -"You heard her. Get to work."-

* * *

Summer's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Her throat felt constricted and her head was pounding heavily. She sat up and put a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes to make the pain subside. As soon as her lids closed, a thousand images floated in her mind, bringing old pains back. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes, finally taking in her surroundings.

It was night already and she had been lying in a field, a familiar field. She stood up slowly, afraid that her legs would betray her and let her fell. Her eyes finally recognized the place; she knew where she was and what she was doing here.

As scared as she was, she had to find him, and get this all over with. She started walking, hesitantly as memories started coming back to her, old and new ones. Her heart beating fast against her chest, making her feel like it was going to pop out of her chest at any minute.

As she walked, she remembered a talk with Meg, a talk that she felt she never had. Her feet stopped working as the words the demon had said came back to her. A whole new wave of pain and fear ran down her body as the truth finally came back to her head. One of her hands went to her chest fast, as if making sure that her heart was still inside and hadn't come out. Quickly, anger joined her other emotions as she thought about her mother.

Sighing she kept moving.

She dragged her feet across the field, trying to reach the place where she knew he would be. There were some crazy things that she believed, she was a hunter after all, but what that demon told her was a little too much.

All her life she thought that all her problems were because of one demon. Azazel. But now, after 28 years, she found out different. There was one person, and only one, who was responsible for everything. She had chills just thinking about the fact that he had been in her nursery when she was a baby. Actually, it didn't matter if she was six months or not, it has all been a big distraction.

The one responsible for all the bad things that had happened to her was one person, and only one. Lucifer.

She looked up as she reached a field full of unconscious bodies. They were all on the floor, probably dead, she wasn't sure. She could see Sam and Dean at one side, maybe they were hurt, but at least they were breathing.

Further, she saw another person, someone she knew she had seen before. She could only see one side of him, but it was a tall man, with blonde hair and a small beard all around his face. She frowned as she tried to remember where she had seen this man before, but it just wouldn't come to her.

However, considering that he was the only person besides the Winchesters, she guessed it was the devil. -"Lucifer."- She yelled, getting his attention.

The man turned around, a big smile on his face, almost as if he was expecting her to come. When she saw his face she froze. Him.

-"Welcome."- He said.

Summer could have sworn that she had lived this moment before.

-"I was waiting for you."- Lucifer said, the smile still on his face.

When Summer looked at him, she knew he was that guy Nick she had met a few months ago in Pike Creek, Delaware. Suddenly she feared that this guy was here because of her, but as much as she wanted to care, she couldn't. There were more important things on her mind.

-"You did this to me."- Summer stated, not really caring about the brothers just two feet away, she needed to get everything off of her chest.

The devil kept on smiling. -"Can we talk about that in a minute? I'm in the middle of something."-

Summer shook her head and took a few more steps, getting closer to him. -"I remember now, I do. I know everything you did to me, and how you and all of your angel buddies screwed with my head."-

-"I know. I was the one who gave the order to give you your memories back."- He said as he folded his hands. -"You are supposed to find out tonight, it was written."-

Sam and Dean were watching and listening to everything attentively, knowing that they should do something, but the things being said were intriguing.

At the word "written" everything clicked in Summer's head. -"My visions."-

-"There are more like premonitions, people usually confuse them."- He said as he took a few steps closer to her. -"What you see is meant to happen, there is no way to stop it."-

Her eyes going wide at the discovery, and suddenly all her anger, fear and pain went away. Questions and more questions took over her head, but there was one that kept bothering her. Reluctantly she met his eyes, trying to gain strength to face this moment.

-"What am I?"- She finally asked.

Lucifer looked into her eyes, and softly placed a hand on her cheek. She flinched at his touch. -"Shh, don't fear, I will never hurt you."-

-"It was never yellow eyes, it has always been you."- Summer told him, not even once taking her eyes away from him. -"My mom, Adam, John, Tim..."-

Lucifer nodded with pity in his eyes. -"They all died for a reason."-

-"They are all dead because of me!"- Summer screamed, not able to hold it in anymore.

The brothers were about to interfere when Castiel showed up and stopped them. They both looked at the angel who signaled them to be quiet.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. -"You."- She said, referring to his vessel. -"You are the guy from Delaware, the one that almost hit me with his car."-

Lucifer nodded. -"Yeah. Thank you for finding me a proper vessel, at least for now."-

At his last statement she pulled back from him, taking his hands off of her. -"You won't take Sam."- Her hunting instinct taking over.

-"You know I will. And you will be the one to help me."- He replied, the smile getting wider.

Summer froze at his words. There was no way in hell that she would help him to get Sam. But knowing that there was no way out, her eyes instinctively went behind Lucifer, settling on them. Castiel was with them, they weren't alone anymore, and she knew that it wasn't going to be long before they decided to do anything.

First, she looked at Sam, locking eyes with him and knew that there was no way someone was gonna put a finger on him. She would make sure of that. The kindness on that boy was incredible, and he deserved to live more than any of them.

She wasn't going to let Lucifer get near him.

And then, there was Dean.

His eyes didn't move from her, like waiting for her sign on what to do. If there was something she never expected in her life, was to find someone like him, someone who made her feel the way she felt. Love? Yeah, you could say she loved him, but in more ways that people imagined. She loved both Winchesters, but the connection with Dean was deeper, stronger and unique.

For everything he ever did for her, every time he helped her and had been there for her, she owed him this.

For him, Sam and for herself.

For John, whom she owed her life.

No one, not even Lucifer himself, was going to touch the Winchesters.

Over her dead body.

She moved her eyes back to Lucifer before replying. -"I'd rather die."-

He smiled, knowing that this was going to be her exact reply. -"As you wish."-

Without warning and not even letting her take one deep, final breath, he stabbed her with a long and shinning blade in her stomach.

Summer gasped for air, and her hands instinctively went to the place she was stabbed. She looked down and saw the blood pour from the wound, staining her grey shirt in a bright and intense red.

-"No!"- Was screamed from both brothers, Sam and Dean, horrified at the sight.

They tried to go and help her, but it was too late. They knew it. Castiel knew it. And before they could move, the angel put two fingers on their forehead and took them from there.

Summer fell to her knees, her eyes wide open from the pain and surprise of the impact. She quickly fell to her side, not being able to hold her weight for much longer and stayed on the floor.

-"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere."- Lucifer said, looking down at her. -"Not that you could if you would."- He added due to her state.

Lucifer turned to the hole he had dug up and chanted. Then, he turned to the demons standing on the field. -"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls..."- He said and waited while the demons repeated. -"To complete this tribute."- He finally finished and so did the demons.

One by one the demons flashed gold light and fell over. Summer turned her head to the side and fought her eyelids that wanted to close, and saw how everybody fell to the floor, completely dead.

A strong pain invaded her body, as the ground started rumbling. She let out a loud scream of pain, that she couldn't hold anymore, and the weight of her eyelids became unbearable.

However she heard Lucifer's last statement. -"Oh, hello, Death."-

Her eyes closed, her head lost strength and dropped to her side, and her body stayed still.

She was gone.

* * *

SO? What do you think! **R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R** Next chapter will be up soon! I SWEAR...you just keep up with the support!


	24. Archangel

**_A/N:_** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you guys... :D New chapter here, ENJOY! Hope you like this one, I SWEAR I'm going to try to update sooner...new Summer here! :)** R&R&R&R&R&R**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Just a few days had passed and it still felt like yesterday.

The sight still present behind their eyelids as if it were haunting them.

They couldn't forget that night. It was impossible. Too many people, good people, had died for them. They had died to give them a chance in saving the world, in beating the worst enemy. The devil.

They had failed and they didn't just lose a couple of friends, no, they lost family, and most importantly they lost her.

The Winchesters were shattered with the fact that Summer was dead. They had seen the moment when the devil had stabbed her, right in front of their eyes, and there was nothing they could have done to stop it. Pain, anger, impotency, revenge, it was all they had on their minds, nothing else.

When Bobby had found out at first, he was devastated. Summer was like the child he had never had, and never would. He was the one who taught her how to be a hunter, and has been there for her since she had run from her house at a young age. But after the fact that she was dead had settled in his mind, he was pissed and wanted nothing more than revenge, just like the brothers.

Sam felt like he had screwed it up at some point when he talked with Gabriel, and that the angel had something to do with all of this. She was the closest thing he had to a family besides Dean and Bobby and now she was dead, Lucifer had taken that away from him too. The anger building up inside of him was unbearable, at some point he was gonna explode and he didn't know what to expect from that.

On the other hand there was Dean. To say that he was distraught with what had happened and that he felt completely responsible and useless was an understatement. He didn't only see her die right in front of his nose, he also had done nothing to stop it and to comply with his promise to keep her safe. Over and over he had assured her that everything was going to be ok, and that she was coming back.

He had even dared to ask her for something more; something serious and surprisingly she had accepted it. A few hours before everything had happened they had established some kind of relationship and the woman that had died wasn't only a hunting partner, no, she was also his girlfriend.

After Castiel had taken them out of that field, they have been staying at Bobby's, trying to get a clue on the devil and how to kill him. None of the three men talked about her, she was a sore subject obviously and they all had their reason not to talk. Not that any of them dared to name her, because they sure knew what was going to happen if any of them did.

Bobby huffed and hung up the phone, running a hand down his face. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to regain some strength, fighting the sleep that wanted to take over. Sam watched him from the chair he was sitting in and frowned.

-"What's wrong Bobby?"- He asked, taking a short break from the book he was reading so thoughtfully.

-"I've been trying to reach some fellow hunters, to see if any of them heard anything. So far I got nothing."-

-"Why am I not surprised?"- Sam retorted sarcastically.

-"Yeah, but I did find you guys a job."-

Dean's head snapped up at his words. -"A job?"-

Bobby nodded. -"That's right, it's in Oklahoma. A hunter friend needs our help."-

Sam looked at Dean before agreeing, not sure if his older brother was ready to abandon the search for Lucifer. -"Are you up to it?"- Sam asked.

Dean moved his eyes from Bobby to his brother, a deathly and cold stare in his eyes. -"Sure, why not. It's not like we're getting somewhere here."-

Sam nodded. Bobby wheeled himself in front of the boys before talking. -"Don't worry about it, I'll stay here, and research, not like I could go anywhere."- He said.

They both nodded, and stood up, ready to get everything ready. Sam turned around and was about to head upstairs when Dean talked. -"Hey Bobby, um...I was wondering if...if you have reached Will?"-

Bobby looked up at the younger hunter and almost felt pity for him. The pain in his eyes when he spoke could not be ignored. -"Not yet. I'll let you know if I get a hold of that damn boy."-

Dean nodded once again and copied his brothers movements and headed for the stairs where Sam was still standing. The two of them started walking without another word, not sure of what to say. From a few days, a comfortable silence had established between the two of them everytime the subject about her was close. Will was her brother, and since her death, Bobby had tried to reach him to inform him about his sister. So far, he hadn't had any luck.

Once they had everything ready, the Winchesters packed the Impala and took off toward Oklahoma where a weird death, like always, had happened. The death in question was in a psychiatric hospital, and the boys' plan was to get into it by pretending to be patients and what better way to seem crazy than to talk about monsters. The Winchesters, in that category, were the best.

* * *

In a huge room where there were no windows, a bunch of men surrounded a chair. Laughter could be heard from all around the place and even a few groans of pain. A big pool of blood was at the chair's feet, where a woman was tied.

She turned her head to one side and let out a weak scream of pain when one of the men put a finger inside one of her wounds at her side, twisting it to cause her more pain. The rest of the group kept on laughing when they saw her reaction, and wanted nothing more than to do the same over and over. She tried to take a deep breath to calm the ache at her side, but when she let it out it felt ten times worse, making her groan and shift in the chair, hoping she could free herself.

One of the men took a step forward and stood right in front of her, he bent down to her level and looked her in the face, trying to make eye contact, but the woman didn't have any strength left and her head was hanging to a side. -"Hey baby, look at me."- He ordered, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. -"Come on, I want to see those beautiful eyes."-

Everyone laughed at the man's comment, but the woman, who wasn't about to surrender to their game, summed up as much might as she could and faced them. -"What? Are you gonna... gonna jerk off while I...while I watch you?"- She managed to say between moans.

The man's smirk grew wider and he briefly turned around to glance at his buddies. -"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you?"-

The woman let out a humorless laugh before talking. -"I don't swing that way dude."- She spit some of the blood inside of her mouth on his shoes. -"oops, I didn't mean it."- She said without much force, but a smile still present on her face.

Suddenly the man got pissed at her and without hesitation backhanded her across the face. -"You whore!"- He barked while his eyes turned black.

Before he could do any more damage, another woman entered the room, and at her presence all the men turned around to face her. She closed the door loudly and looked at the group, her own eyes going black. -"You weren't supposed to hurt her. The boss is gonna be pissed."-

None of the men seemed worried about her last statement and some of them even shrugged. -"We don't care, it was our only chance to get some revenge."-

The woman rolled her eyes before replying. -"You aren't doing this for revenge, it's just for fun."-

The one man that had talked before smiled, knowing that she was right. -"Anyway, are we ready?"- He questioned.

-"It's none of your business. Now leave, the angels are coming."- Meg informed. All the demons nodded and left the room quickly.

Summer's head moved slightly at the sound of the word angels. It was never good when so many demons were together, but demons and angels were way worse. If she felt before that she had no chance of getting out of there, now she was a hundred percent sure that she was screwed. She groaned quietly at the pain going through her body, letting her head fell backward, which called Meg's attention.

The demon slowly approached her before talking. -"What's wrong sweetie? Did the bad demons hurt you a little?"-

Summer laughed at her before replying. -"Screw. You."-

Meg shook her head at the hunter's poor strategy. -"You're not gonna get anywhere acting like that. I recommend you cooperate."-

-"You sons of bitches aren't getting shit from me."- Summer replied without moving.

-"We'll see."- Was all Meg said.

Before either woman could say anything, the door to the room opened and a few men and women entered. Summer tried to get her head up straight so she could see them, but her lack of strength made her head fall forward.

Meg quickly disappeared from their sight and left the room, trying to avoid touching any of them. None of the persons inside moved or even acknowledged her presence, they just moved their head slightly to see her scatter like a rat. One of the men smirked at the terrified demon.

Lucifer was there himself, mixed between the other people. Once he was sure there was no demon left, he took a few steps to stand in front of the group. -"This my brothers, is the day we have all been waiting for."- He said as he got closer and closer to Summer.

He stopped just a few steps away from her and smiled. -"The day I have been waiting for."- His smile growing wider as the realization settled in his mind. -"The key piece to acquire my vessel, it's her. Ariel."-

The rest of the angels in the room didn't move or dare to talk. However, one of them, considering the relation between himself and the woman in the chair, gained enough strength to speak -"I'm sorry brother but you will have to explain further. Are you suggesting that this is our sister?"-

-"The one and only."- Was Lucifer's short reply. -"Ariel, the one Archangel that fell because of Michael's decision. She was forced to live among these monkeys called humans. The oh-so-perfect creations of our father, the ones that are destroying his best invention, which is the earth they walk."-

Again, none of them dared to speak, but they all agreed with their brother. -"I see. Do you believe we will have any issue with Gabriel? I've heard he had developed some kind of strong bond with her, the human version."- The same angel that spoke first said.

Lucifer laughed shortly. -"I have heard that myself Balthazar."- Lucifer replied. -"But I do not believe Gabriel will have the courage to interfere."-

When Summer heard Gabriel's name she tried with all her strength to open her eyes, and somehow she succeeded. She slowly took in her surroundings and saw Lucifer standing a few feet away from her and a bunch of people standing at the door, all of them with serious expressions. She moved her eyes back to Lucifer before talking.

-"Gabriel is way better than you dickhead."- She said with a soft voice.

Lucifer smiled at her. -"I see that you are awake. I'm glad you could join us."-

-"What the hell is all this?"- She asked him. Unfortunately she had heard every single word the damn devil had said and she couldn't believe her ears.

-"This is the night you join me in my fight."- He stated.

-"No, you keep dreaming you son of a bitch, because that ain't gonna happen."- She said as loud as she could, but her voice still almost a whisper.

-"No need in fighting us Summer. We are all angels, all servants of God."- The one angel called Balthazar said.

-"Servants my ass."- She replied. -"I know you're nothing more than just...dicks"-

Lucifer shook his head at her stubbornness, which reminded him of his own sister. -"Summer, let me introduce you to some of my brothers. This one is Balthazar."- He said pointing at the guy who spoke to her. -"And then you have Dina and Lailah the women from our group."- He said pointing at the only two women. -"And on this side you have Raphael, Zachariah, Elijah and Sammael."-

Summer didn't say anything, not that she could if she wanted. It was too much for her brain to process, and the fact that she was beaten to death didn't help. She swallowed the lump in her throat before talking, or trying at least. -"What are..."- She said but stopped when she saw his smile.

Lucifer got closer to her and bent down to her level. -"What do you want to know?"-

-"What are you gonna..."- She tried again but had to stop to spit some blood out of her mouth.

-"Let me help you."- Lucifer said and put two fingers on her forehead, healing her completely. -"Now, you were saying."-

Summer swallowed again and looked him in the eyes before talking. -"You're not gonna kill me are you?"- She asked and he just shook his head.

She took a deep breath to gain some courage to ask the question that has been bothering her from the beginning.

-"What are you gonna do to me?"-

* * *

The brothers were admitted into the psychiatric institution and so far everything seemed normal but they haven't been there for long. However, Sam was worried about his brother who had been acting weird since their last hunt, after losing so much friends, and especially after losing her.

What is more, Sam didn't know about his brothers relationship with her, not the part when they got serious anyway. Still, Dean was a lot more angry and violent.

-"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."- Dean said to Sam, referring to the fact they were in the psychiatric institution.

Sam sighed before replying to his annoying brother. -"Hey, it's the least we could do. Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great hunter."-

-"Was. Until Albuquerque."- Dean countered.

-"Besides, I just figure it's best we keep busy. That's all."- Sam said, stopping when he realized he had said too much.

-"Better than what?"- Dean quickly asked. He didn't like how his brother was talking and when Sam said nothing, Dean motioned with his hand for him to elaborate.

-"Okay. Look...um...last few weeks, you've kind of been worrying me."- Sam finally confessed. He let out a breath he didn't know had been holding.

Dean rolled his eyes before facing his pain in the ass little brother. -"Oh, come on, Sam. Stop. Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head-shrink me."-

-"Dean..."- Sam started but he didn't let him finish.

-"Stop Sam, ok? Ellen and Jo dying...yeah, it was a friggin' tragedy, okay? But I'm not gonna wallow in it."- Dean replied, not even mentioning Summer.

-"And what about her? What about Summer?"- Sam asked him back, getting a little angry himself.

Dean glared at his brother, he wasn't ready to talk about her, not now not ever. Once again, he had allowed himself to feel something for someone, to develop some kind of relationship and had failed. Lucifer had taken that away from him, and he was going to kill the son of a bitch for putting a finger on her.

When Sam saw that Dean wasn't about to reply, he kept on talking. -"Dean, you always do this. You can't just keep this crap in."-

Dean chuckled before replying in a cold voice. -"Watch me."-

He started walking and left his brother behind, not even worrying about the hunt at the moment. Summer was dead, and she wasn't coming back. He didn't even have the chance of trying to do something for her because her body was left behind at the field. He sighed as he walked and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to push his thoughts out of his mind, and focusing on his job. But it didn't matter how hard he tried, she was there, hunting him, reminding him about his failure to keep his promise.

He stopped abruptly and turned around to find his brother a few feet away. Apparently he hadn't walked that far. He let his hand, which was still at his head, fall next to his body in a sign of surrender. -"You coming or what?"-

Sam looked at his brother's pained expression before nodding and joining him.

He had to do something to help him before it was too late.

* * *

Everything was ready.

Everyone was there.

The ritual was about to take place. She was going to be summoned into the body, and the human part of her vessel was going to have to sit back and watch how the angelic woman controlled her body.

-"You can't do this without my consent"- Summer yelled, trying to fight the ropes that were holding her in place.

-"See, there's where you are wrong."- Lucifer replied as he caressed her cheek. -"You've already gave me your consent."-

Summer looked at him wide-eyed not understanding what he was saying. She shook her head in denial, not believing his words.

-"Yes Summer, you did. Remember back in 2005, January I believe. You were at a friend's house, a hunter called Bobby Singer."- He announced firmly.

Summer didn't move or talk, she just kept listening. -"I believe that a demon killed John Winchester right? Or at least he hurt him severely. You were worried about him, since he was probably the only fatherly figure you had. You called for Gabriel, and in a blink of an eye he was there. You asked for his help, and as much as he warned you, knowing that this day would come, you didn't listen."-

Everyone in the room was quiet, listening to his words. -"You asked Gabriel to heal him, and he did. There were orders you know? Heavenly orders that said that any angel in creation had to follow your orders, at least until that moment."- He admitted with a smile.

-"However, there was a consequence. You had to make a promise, an oath. You promised to follow heaven's orders. You swore to obey every single angel in creation, including myself. So now, why would I ask for your consent, if I already have it."-

Summer was speechless at his words. -"And you see Summer, when you swear something to heaven, you have to keep your word. It's like when you sell your soul, it leaves a mark on it. Well, when it comes to heaven you just follow the orders, there's no other choice."-

Summer wanted so bad to believe everything he was saying was a big fat lie, but something inside her told her different. She closed her eyes and the memories from that day, the day she gave her word to heaven came rushing into her head.

_John and Summer had been hunting together for a few weeks now, and so far everything was pretty calm. They have been looking into a few things, trying to get a clue on yellow eyes, but the bastard was a smart son of a bitch, and he sure knew how to hide. Summer was getting frustrated with all of this, and with Adam's death just a month ago, she was even more anxious and erratic._

_-"So, we're getting nothing, we don't know what to do or where to go. Don't you think we're wasting time here? Important time."- Summer told John as they reached Bobby's house with his truck._

_-"What else is more important that the demon who destroyed your family Summer?"-_

_-"Nothing ok? But I don't think that following dead ends is smart when I still have to find Lilith."- She said, her face getting expressionless quickly remembering the latest events with the demon. -"Not to mention that I still need to find William and see if he knows something, and more importantly, if he's gonna tell me anything."-_

_John sighed. -"I understand, but until you get something from her, we'll do this. Got it?"-_

_Summer huffed but didn't say a word; she just turned around to look through the window as John parked the truck into the parking lot._

_-"I'm sorry, I might have something in my ear because I didn't hear you. Are we clear?"-_

_Summer sighed in exasperation and faced him with a glare. -"Yes, we are. Happy?"-_

_John nodded without another word and stepped out of the car, starting to walk into Bobby's house. Summer waited a few seconds in the car before copying his movements. As she walked she was too lost in thought, biting her nails, when she saw a stranger showing up from nowhere. The man didn't even pay attention to her, he just walked behind John and when he was close enough, he took a long and sharp knife from inside his coat and prepared to stab the hunter._

_-"John, watch out!"- Summer screamed, trying to warn him, but it was too late._

_The knife had entered John's side deep and blood was already pouring from the wound. Without hesitation, Summer took her gun from the waistband of her jeans and aimed at the man, but before she could even shoot a black smoke erupted from his mouth, leaving the host empty and lying on the floor. She waited for a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around what had happened before she realized that John needed her help._

_She took off running, screaming his name non-stop, waiting for his reply saying he was just alright. Once she reached him, she kneeled next to him and turned him around, trying to stop the bleeding on his side. -"Shh, it's gonna be ok."- She assured him._

_John didn't talk, he wanted to but he just couldn't. Summer's hands were shaking, and she felt a knot in her throat that didn't let her breath properly and an ache in her chest at the sight of her friend, of one of the few persons she considered family, basically dying in her arms._

_-"John? Come on, you gotta stay with me."- She kept repeating to him, but at some point John's eyelids were too heavy for him, and he closed his eyes. -"No! Damn it John, open your eyes!"- She pleaded with him but got no answer._

_Summer was getting more and more nervous and wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't even ask Bobby for help since the hunter wasn't in the house at the moment. She felt her eyes burning with the tears that wanted to fall, but she wouldn't give up just yet, she wasn't losing John too. She thought about a way to save him and quickly Gabriel appeared in her mind._

_-"Gabriel, Gabe! I need your help."- She yelled at the sky._

_Just a few screams and the angel was right by her side, not only because she had called him, but because he knew she would. He looked down at her and Summer met his gaze, her eyes red from the tears that were about to fall any minute if she didn't save her friend._

_Gabriel knew her, he knew her like the palm of his hand and he could feel when she was hurt, angry or happy. Right at this moment she was lost, and she has been for a few weeks now. After Adam's death, she just lost it, and didn't go back to the way she was before, and the fact that she was the one who pulled the trigger didn't help._

_Now one of the few people she was close to was dying from what he could see. He felt bad for her because one, he knew how close she was to John Winchester, two because he knew she was going to ask for help, and third and more importantly he knew what he had to do and what she needed to agree to for him to heal the man._

_-"Gabriel, please! He's dying."- She said with urgency in her voice._

_Gabriel nodded and without saying anything, he bent down next to her and locked eyes with her. -"Listen to me Summer, really carefully. I seriously want to help you, I do, but I need you to do something first."-_

_Summer didn't talk; she just nodded, waiting for him to continue. -"There are orders from heaven; they want your word, your commitment to our mission. You must swear obedience and loyalty to heaven and every single angel in creation."-_

_-"I do, I swear."- She replied quickly, her eyes wide from the easy condition she must agree to save John._

_-"It's not that simple, you should think about it. Once you give your word, there's no an..."- But Gabriel couldn't continue because she interrupted him._

_-"I don't care! I swear, I do. Just help him Gabe."- She pleaded._

_Gabriel nodded hesitantly and sighed, knowing exactly what this meant. He was about to put two fingers on his forehead when he stopped to talk. -"I will erase his memory after this. He won't remember this ever happened."- He informed and she just nodded._

_Once Gabriel put his fingers on John's forehead he quickly started breathing again. Summer let out a deep breath seeing that his friend was going to be ok. She looked up to thank Gabriel but he was already gone. She looked from side to side but there was no sign of the angel. It didn't matter though, he had helped her, and he saved John._

_John was alive and nothing else mattered, not even that stupid oath she made._

Summer came back to reality as the memory from that day ended. She sighed, knowing that there was no way out, this was it. And what it was worse was that as much as she wanted to hate Gabriel, he had tried to warn her and she didn't listen. But it didn't matter though, because thanks to what she did, John was alive, or used to be anyways, until he did that deal for his own son, Dean.

Dean. She hadn't thought about him or Sam in a long time, not since the last moment she saw them. She wasn't quite sure how much time had passed, but it wasn't just a few hours, she had been in that room for days. And as she thought about everything, she realized that somehow, Dean was alive thanks to her. Yeah sure, probably if John had died that day, the brothers wouldn't have been in a car crash, but what about if for some reason, they ended there? Was Dean really going to die? She smiled realizing that thanks to the fact that she had sacrifice herself for John without knowing, he was given the chance to trade his soul for Dean's, and she was able to meet the hunter that made her knees go weak with just a look or a smile.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. -"What are you smiling about?"-

Summer shook her head, trying to get him out of her mind, but it wasn't easy. -"Nothing you should care about. So, what's taking ya' so long? Are you doing this or not?"- She challenged him.

He smirked at her courage. -"Are you getting anxious?"-

She nodded. -"Yes because the faster you do this, the faster I'm gonna find a way of getting out."- She smirked, suddenly feeling powerful, strong and capable of saving herself.

Yeah, she was going to get out of this. Maybe not right then, but she was going to find a way, she always did.

-"Are you sure of that?"- Lucifer asked her, getting closer, inches from her face.

Summer's smile grew wider. -"Oh yeah, bring it."- She finished.

It didn't matter what he did to her, she was coming back. For the Winchesters.

* * *

A few days later...

Dean and Sam were exhausted after their last hunt, which hadn't been as easy as they first thought. The escape from the mental institution was risky, they almost got caught a few times, but they finally made it. After changing into their regular clothes they were back on the road, looking for a new job that might get their interest. They were trying really hard to focus in any other thing but Lucifer, but as much as they tried, they knew that sooner or later they would have to face him.

Dean's head was a mess, he just couldn't think straight with all the things going around in his mind. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to distracted himself, but he just couldn't. She was there. Every single minute of the day, every day. He would give anything for one more minute with her, for one more hour on their last night together, their last morning. He smiled at the memory of their last talk, when he had suggested for something serious and she had freaked out. However, at the end, she had agreed with his terms and had accepted. Before dying, Summer Sullivan had officially become his girlfriend, but it only lasted a few hours.

Lucifer had taken that away from him, right in front of his eyes. He suddenly got tense as the memory from that night took over his head. The look in her eyes when she looked at him, the determination she had in not helping him to get his brother, the courage she had to face the damn devil, he remembered everything. Good, bad memories, it didn't matter but at the end of the day, Summer was in his head.

_Dean woke up when he heard a buzzing noise closed to his ear, he groaned but didn't open his eyes. The noise kept on going and he just stretched a hand across the bed and grabbed whatever was making that sound, which happened to be his phone, and turned it off. Then, he turned his head to the other side, taking a deep breath he tried to go back to sleep, at least for a few more minutes, but as soon as he inhaled a familiar scent hit him. He smiled, remembering that he wasn't alone in bed._

_Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw her, she was on her stomach facing the other side. He smiled and got close, wrapping one of his arms around her, bringing her to his side. She let out a soft breath and surprisingly got even closer, getting comfortable before falling sleep again. For a few minutes, Dean just watched her, so peaceful and innocent that he didn't want to disturb her, but at the same time, he was tempted to wake her up and enjoy a few more minutes with her before they had to leave._

_He smiled to himself before bending to kiss her on her back. She was only wearing a tank top, so her shoulders and part of her upper back was uncovered. He kissed every part he had access to, and when he heard her moan quietly he went for more. Smiling proudly at the effect he had on her, he lifted her shirt and started kissing from her lower back to the middle and then moved to the upper part, finally reaching her neck when he start sucking and nibbling._

_Summer finally woke up completely and moved her head to look at him, he didn't stop what he was doing, he just moved to her back and continued leaving kisses, tickling her a little with his stubble. She giggled softly and slightly moved his head away from her. -"Stop!"- She said between giggles._

_Dean smiled back and closed the gap between them and kissed her full in the lips. She was still on her stomach but it didn't matter, she just kissed him back, knowing that they didn't have much time left. He slowly started turning her around until she was on her back, one of her legs wrapped around his waist while her hands were one on his face and the other on his back. Dean used one hand as support to not crush his weight into her, and the other was under her tank top caressing every single corner he could touch._

_They finally separated and he looked her in the eyes. -"Morning."- She said a little out of breath._

_He kissed her one more time quickly on the lips. -"Morning baby."- He said, trying to fight the smile that wanted to appear on his face._

_She glared at him and hit him hard on the chest. -"Dean, stop it, seriously!"- She warned._

_He laughed and shook his head. -"I was just kidding, Sum."-_

_She smiled at his nickname for her. -"I can forgive you this time."- She said and sighed, suddenly getting serious._

_-"What?"- He asked._

_-"Nothing, it's just that today is "THE" day."- She said as she started tracing random figures on his chest with her fingers._

_-"I know, but like I told you, everything is gonna be ok."- Dean assured her._

_She met her eyes and gave him one of her smiles. -"I know D"-_

_Dean smiled like a 5-years-old kid and kissed her. He knew that he should be focusing on the hunt that he had that day, but the woman in his arms was way more entertaining. And when she ran her nails down his back and let out a soft moan, let's just say that he lost it._

Dean was smiling from ear to ear as he remember that morning and he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't heard Sam talking to him.

-"Hey Dean, are you with me?"- He asked his older brother.

-"Uh what?"-

-"Nothing, I was just talking with you. What the hell were you thinking about?"- Sam asked with a tiny smile on his face. He didn't care that his brother wasn't listening to him, he was smiling, a real smile was on his face, one he hadn't seen one in weeks.

Dean shook his head but the smile was still on his face. -"Nothing important. So where are we going?"-

Sam shrugged. -"I'm not sure yet, we still don't have a new job. I've been looking into a few things but so far I got nothing"-

Dean nodded. -"Fine by me. I'll keep driving south and you see if there's something in the area that calls your attention."-

Dean reached to pull the volume up on the stereo but it wasn't working and they only could hear static. -"What the hell?"- He mumbled.

Suddenly the lights of the Impala started flickering and the car stopped working. Dean looked at Sam knowing exactly what was wrong.

Demons.

They both looked through the windows and saw men and women at the side of the road and some into the woods. A few of them were standing into the road, blocking their way. Both brothers grabbed their guns and got ready just in case.

-"What the fuck is this?"- Dean asked Sam but he just shook his head.

Slowly, they opened the car doors and got down. Dean had the Colt in his hand and Sam had his regular gun in hand and the knife at his jeans waistband. -"To what do we owe the honor?"- Sam asked.

All the demons remained silent and just kept on looking at them. -"Boys, we meet again."- A woman's voice said.

-"Meg."- Sam said sighing.

She smiled. -"The one and only. Oh but don't worry, I'm not here for you. She on the other hand, wants to have a word with you guys."-

-"She?"- Dean asked.

Meg didn't reply, she just turned around and moved aside as a woman walked toward them. Both brothers froze at her sight and didn't say a word until she stopped and smiled at them.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to regain his focus on what was in front of him. -"Summer?"- Dean asked.

She smiled and shook her head. -"Not at the moment. My name is Ariel, nice to meet you Dean. I've heard a lot about you and your brother."-

Neither of them replied.

-"What happened? Cat got your tongue guys?"- She said and gave them a smile. One of her smiles. -"It's ok really, I'm not gonna hurt you right now. I just wanted to meet you and introduce myself properly. I've heard you are amazing, truly amazing hunters and that every single creature fears you."-

-"What the hell are you?"- Sam asked her, seeing as his brother was lost for words.

-"I'm getting to that, don't worry. As I was saying, a lot of creatures fear you guys but not me. Not that I am any kind of a creature, well an angelical one if you want to put it that way."-

-"You're an angel?"- Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

-"Archangel. We're different."- She said and smiled. -"And if you must know, I am on Lucifer's side at the moment so if you get on my way, I won't have any other choice than to destroy you."-

-"Get the hell out of her."- Dean growled.

-"Mind your tone with me; I'm not someone you wanna mess with. Why don't you ask Castiel about me?"- She raised an eyebrow. -"Anyway, I can't lose any more time, I just wanted you guys to meet me."-

Meg smiled and stood next to her. -"And we thought that you would feel better if you saw that she wasn't dead."- She teased them.

Summer laughed softly and turned toward the demon. -"Next time you stand next to me, I'll rip you apart. Got it?"- She said with an evil smirk.

Meg didn't have time to reply as she vanished from right in front of her eyes. All the demons looked around the road but there was no sign of her. Just like they appeared from nowhere they disappeared and left the Winchesters alone with many questions running through their heads.

What had they done to Summer?

* * *

So? What do you think! Lots of things to tell guys! :D Oh, and all the angels' names are real, I looked them up! :) ONLY 10 DAYS FOR SUPERNATURAL! YAY!** R&R** and you will have more soon...


	25. She's loyal

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! how are you? Ok, new chapter! Hope you like it, enjoy! :D **R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**! Oh and just 4 more days for the best show to return, yeap, SUPERNATURAL!

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

A few weeks had passed from the day they saw her, and neither of the brothers could erase her image from their mind. Summer was alive, yeah, but she wasn't herself anymore. An Angel, an Archangel had taken over her body and they didn't know how that could have happened. For angels, or any kind of angelical creature, it wasn't easy to get vessels; they needed the vessels' consent first. Both brothers were sure that Summer would never say yes to this, something was wrong. Something didn't fit.

At first, they didn't speak about her, they just drove to Bobby's in silence without naming her. When they arrived, they spilled everything to the eldest hunter and tried to find answers or some kind of explanation.

-"An angel? Summer an angel?"- Bobby asked once again, not believing what the brothers had said.

-"Archangel actually."- Sam corrected. -"But yes Bobby, she is an Archangel now."-

Bobby shook his head as he paced the living room. -"That's not possible. I mean, don't they need her consent first?"-

Dean nodded as he ran a hand down his face. -"That's the exact damn thing we've been asking ourselves."- He said as he sighed and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. -"And what's worse is that Cas isn't answering. We've got nothing."-

Sam shook his head as he thought about it. -"Maybe...maybe they threatened her with something."- He reasoned.

Dean snapped his head in Sam's direction and looked at him. -"With what?"-

He shrugged. -"I don't know, but that's the only explanation I can find."-

-"He might be right Dean. I mean, Summer would never say yes right? But what about if they use you guys to get to her. If she's anything, she's loyal."- Bobby said.

Dean let out a humorless laugh before talking. -"So it's my fault?"-

-"No, I mean that she might have been forced to agree."-

Dean didn't reply. No one said anything else; they just remained silent and thought about it.

-"We should call Cas."- Sam said, earning a glare from Dean. -"I know that you've already tried, I mean that we should wait to hear what he says."-

Bobby nodded. -"He's right boy, let's not rush."-

Dean didn't reply again. He was too lost in thoughts and his mind seemed to be working by itself. He couldn't avoid blaming himself for the fact that she was gone and not dead, worse, she was being used as some puppet by a damn angel.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face before standing. -"I'll be back."- He said and left the house.

He started walking toward the backyard, without a destination, trying to calm himself. He spotted her car and smiled, remembering how she loved it. He knew that her affection for the car was because it belonged to Adam before, but he didn't care, he was proud that his girlfriend liked cars.

He stopped abruptly and looked up at the sky, there wasn't a single cloud, it was blue and clear, perfect. Dean couldn't avoid wondering if there was actually a God upstairs, if there was a heaven. He wasn't a man of much faith; his father had taught him that he should believe what he saw, what was real. Evil, it was real. Goodness, he wasn't so sure.

He was starting to contemplate the idea of praying, trying to get some help to get her back when Sam showed up behind him.

-"Dean."- Sam said, interrupting his brother's walk.

-"What is it Sam?"- Dean asked, annoyed.

Sam sighed before talking; he knew that it wasn't a good moment to bring up the possibility of a job. -"Do you remember Donna?"-

Dean turned around to face Sam. -"Donna?"-

-"Yeah, the babysitter that Dad used to leave us with when he was hunting."- Sam replied, remembering their times with the woman.

Dean thought about it before he remembered. -"Oh yeah, what about her?"-

-"She called me, said that she needs our help."-

-"A job? You wanna get a job now? Don't you think that we have enough problems?"- Dean asked, getting angry all of a sudden.

Sam sighed for the hundredth time that day. -"Look, we're getting nowhere here, and until Cas shows up we've got nothing. We can't keep staying here Dean, that's not gonna get her back."- Sam said, getting frustrated with his brother's attitude.

-"I want her back as much as you do, but sitting on our asses is not helping. Until we've got something we should keep working Dean."-

Dean knew that Sam was right, and as much as he wanted to disagree, he wanted to leave Bobby's soon. -"Alright, whatever."- He replied and went back to the house.

Sam rolled his eyes before turning around and following his brother. A job was the best at the moment, they needed to distract themselves.

* * *

Not a single sound could be heard in the whole room. Just silence.

All of a sudden a loud scream echoed in the room, followed by several moans of pain and a few sobs. A tall woman was standing in the middle of the room, not really paying attention to the girl who was tied to a chair and being tortured. She didn't seem to care how the girl screamed for help over and over, she just kept on looking around the room, waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw how the young woman, who couldn't be more than 20 struggled against the ropes trying to free herself or just to calm the pain that was running through her body. She smirked at the weak attempts of the woman to escape.

-"So, It's Lucy right?"- The archangel asked once the demon that had been torturing her moved aside. The woman nodded slowly, with fear. -"Well, hello my name is Ariel and I'm an angel of the Lord."- She said as she smiled.

The young woman looked up confused; she didn't understand what this woman was talking about. -"What...what are you say-ying?"- She asked.

Ariel smiled. -"What you just heard. I'm an angel and I'm here to help you. I'm sorry for what these men have done to you, but you have been a really bad girl, you deserved some punishment."-

Lucy shook her head frantically. -"No, I-I'm a good girl. I always go to church."- She defended herself.

Ariel got closer and locked eyes with the young girl. -"Then, if you're such a good girl you won't have any trouble in helping us right?"- She asked.

Lucy didn't know what to say or do, so she just shook her head. -"Great. Now Lucy, you must understand that for you to help us, you must agree first. I need you to let me borrow your body. Is that ok with you?"-

-"Borrow...my-body?"- Lucy asked.

-"Well, not for me, I've already got one. It's for a friend."- Ariel said and smiled.

-"I don't understand."- Lucy said confused.

-"Just say yes and you'll see."- Ariel replied, getting anxious.

Lucy didn't have any other choice, so she did what she thought would be best. -"Yes."-

Ariel smiled and quickly a blinding white light appeared in the room, surrounded Lucy's body. Without wasting another second, the archangel turned around and left the room, knowing that her work was done there.

As Ariel was walking down the corridor a demon stood in her way. She stopped abruptly, not wanting to have physical contact with the creature. -"What?"- She growled.

At first the demon had walked in with arrogance, pretending he was fearless, but he had seen what this woman could do, and at the tone in her voice he quickly looked at his feet. -"There is news."-

Ariel raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. -"So? Tell me, I don't have all day."-

The demon looked up and met her gaze. -"One of us has been called and there's a rumor that Sam Winchester's body is empty. We also have the location of his brother, Dean."-

Ariel smiled at the news, but suddenly she felt an ache in her chest. She put a hand over it; right above where her heart was supposed to be and breathed. -"Are you ok?"- The demon asked.

-"Move, I'll take care of it."- She said and quickly started walking away.

As she walked away, she kept on thinking about the random aches she felt all over her body. There wasn't anything wrong with her "vessel", if you could call it like that, so she didn't understand why she felt so out of place sometimes. Her body was supposed to fit her perfectly, it was hers after all. This girl Summer didn't seem to bother her, she has never heard her in her head, it was like she had died inside of her.

She sighed and shook her head trying to take that idea out of her mind. There was nothing wrong with her, or with the host inside of her mind, she was just overreacting. It was just a matter of time before she got used to being inside of her human form again, that was it.

Right then it didn't matter, she had bigger issues at the moment. She had to find Sam and Dean Winchester.

* * *

The boys had gone to Donna's house trying to find what was wrong and why something had attacked her daughter. But as they were researching there were some problems. Turned out that some kid, named Gary, made a spell to switch bodies with Sam and kill Dean. None of the brothers knew or suspected anything about it, so when Gary did it, it was too late for any of them to stop it.

At the beginning, Dean didn't even notice his brother's weird behavior, but at some point it called his attention that Sam was so reckless and careless. Finally, he realized that something was wrong and started to investigate, discovering that his brother wasn't inside his body.

Meanwhile, Sam had to deal with this kid's family who tried to control him at every hour, while he wanted to find the way to return to his body. He managed to find the book where Gary had taken the spell, or so he thought, but apparently he wasn't the only one that knew about Gary's plan.

Two of the boy's friends, Nora and Trevor, knew what Gary was doing and why, and when they realized that someone was inside their friend's body, they decided to stop him.

In a basement Sam was tied to a pole as he was still inside Gary's body. Turned out, the kid knew his way into black magic and he somehow had summoned a demon who told them about Dean and him being the most wanted by hell. He knew that he was screwed right then, but what he was most scared of, was that a kid, a stupid one, was with his brother and he was supposed to kill him.

He kept on struggling against the ropes, trying to free himself when one of the guys that was with him started talking. -"I'm calling up one of these bad boys, turning these punks over, and getting paid. Dolla, dolla bills y'all!"- Trevor said.

When he grabbed the book that they had been using to call demons, the girl, Nora, started to freak out. -"I-I really don't think that's a good idea."- She shuddered.

-"It's not. It's a very, very bad idea."- Sam interfered, getting scared too. -"Don't do this. I'm begging you"- He continued.

-"Trevor, I think he's right."- Nora said, agreeing with Sam.

But Trevor didn't listen; he just grabbed the book and started reading. -"...Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me!"- He said, waiting for something to happen. -"Maybe I said it wrong."- He said when nothing changed.

However, Nora who was next to Trevor the whole time, was a few feet behind him on the floor with her head hanging forward. -"Nora!"- He asked.

Sam, quickly realizing what was happening tried to warn him. -"No! No, no. Don't touch her."-

-"Nora, you're ok?"- Trevor asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Nora's head snapped up and looked him in the eyes, as her own eyes turned black. -"Oh, yeah. I'm peachy. So, what'd you call me here for, skippy? Unless...it's dinnertime?"- She asked as a devil smirk played on her lips.

-"What...?"- Trevor asked confused and scared. -"I-I, no...uh, we have Dean Winchester."-

-"You do? Where?"- She asked interested

-"Trevor, keep your mouth shut."- Sam warned, trying to save this kid, his brother and himself.

-"The Cloverleaf motel over on route 6."- Trevor told her with a smile on his face, proud of himself.

The demon turned around and looked at Sam. -"Sam? Is that you in there?"- She said and let out a laugh. -"Well, aren't you just 98 pounds of nothing?"- She said as she got closer.

Sam didn't deny her, he just kept on talking. -"The kid is a moron. He doesn't have any idea where Dean is."-

The demon laughed again and turned to Trevor. -"So, if Sam's in this body, who's in Sam's?"-

-"A dangerous warlock. Named Gary."- Trevor replied quickly.

-"You mean to tell me you've got Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester's meat suit? An empty vessel just waiting to be filled and you're handing them both over to me?"- The demon said, getting excited.

-"Yeah, I guess."- Trevor replied, not sure of what he was supposed to say.

-"Well...I gotta hand it to you. I'm impressed."- The demon said as she closed the gap between her and Trevor.

-"Thanks. So, if you don't mind me asking, is there a reward?"- He asked.

The demon smiled. -"Sure. My undying gratitude."- She replied.

Trevor chuckled but when he realized that the demon wasn't joking he talked. -"What, are you serious?"-

Sam, getting nervous about the kid being so stupid, spoke up. -"Be quiet, you idiot!"-

-"Consider yourself lucky, kid."- The demon said as she started walking away.

Trevor sighed and got himself together before talking. -"Uh, w-wait a minute! We worked our asses off here, and, uh, I want my reward!"- He shouted. When the demon turned around and glared at him, he gulped before whispering with a tiny smile. -"Please?"-

-"Okay. I'm sorry, you're right."- The demon said with an innocent smile as she walked closer to him. -"What can I get you?"- She asked.

Trevor smiled at her. -"Well, h-how about a million bucks?"-

Sam sighed in exasperation. -"Oh, for god's sake, trevor, just shut up and run!"-

But he didn't listen, he just kept on asking questions, believing that she was going to give them to him. She just nodded and played along, tricking him with her attitude.

-"Love...money."- She said chuckling; referring to what Trevor had asked her. -"Sticking to the basics. I can respect that."- She said with a smile. -"But here's my counter."- She said before shoving her hand into his chest and killing him.

Then, she took her hand out full of blood, and licked her palm tasting him. -"Yep, tastes like moron."- She finished with a smile toward Sam.

The demon left, leaving Sam alone and trying to free himself with no luck. Gary's body wasn't strong enough and that kid Trevor had really tied him up. He was about to give himself up when he heard footsteps behind his back.

-"Who's there?"- Sam asked.

-"Well, I gotta tell you Sam, seeing you like this is tempting."- A familiar voice said.

Sam frowned not realizing who this voice was from. -"Who are..."- But he stopped when she stood in front of him, when he saw her. -"Summer."- He said.

She shook her head in denial. -"Nope, remember that my name is Ariel now."- She said with a smile. -"So, what happened big boy? What game are you playing?"-

He snorted and rolled his eyes. -"This is great!."-He said with a fake smile on his face, getting annoyed that everything was going so wrong that day. -"You're not gonna get anything from me, and you're not killing Dean."- Sam stated without hesitation.

She smiled again and bent down in front of him. -"Who said that's what I want?"- She asked him.

-"You're with Lucifer right?"-

-"Oh Sammy, you've got the wrong girl here."- She said as she stood straight and went behind his back, walking as she talked. -"I'm just a girl who really loves her brothers, that's all."- She said as she untied him.

He was shocked by the fact that she had freed him, and was now standing in front of him with a smile on her face. -"You...what do you want?"-

She frowned as she thought. -"Em, I need your body remember?"- She asked as she titled her head to a side. -"But don't worry, it's still not the time for that."- She said as she walked past him to the book that was lying on the table open. -"Uh, who was playing with black magic?"-

-"Um...this kid Gary and his friends, they are the ones who did this."- Sam told her, not really sure if he was safe with her and why he had replied to her question.

-"I see."- She said as she kept reading. -"So, where's your brother?"- She asked.

Sam snorted. -"Why should I tell you?"-

-"You shouldn't. I was just making conversation."- She replied as she turned around to face him. -" I believe that a demon was here, am I wrong?"- She asked him.

Sam nodded. -"So, what did it want?"- She continued.

-"Me, of course. And to kill Dean."- Sam confessed, not really sure if that was a smart move.

-"Do you know where you brother is now?"- She asked, getting closer.

Sam didn't flinch, somehow he didn't feel scared. -"Again, why should I tell you?"-

-"Because there's no way you're gonna arrive in time to save Dean. Me, on the other hand, I might be there in time."- She said and smiled.

-"And why would you help him?"- He asked her.

She shook her head with a smirk on her face. -"I won't, or maybe I will. Don't know, I guess you'll have to find out."-

* * *

Dean had found out by now that the person inside his brother's body wasn't Sam. He had tied Gary to a chair and was now talking with him, when all of a sudden he was thrown backwards against the wall, falling unconscious to the floor. A demon, wearing Nora's body, stepped into the room and started talking with Gary, promising him everything he wanted.

-"Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo. Tell me...what is it you want? Anything."- The demon said as she untying him.

-"Anything?"- Gary asked as he finished freeing himself, the demon nodded. -"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful."- He said as he stood.

-"Mmn, good choice. I get it. No daddy, no M.I.T, no plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore."- The demon said with a smile as she walked toward the window.

-"There's just one small formality first."- She said as she turned around. -"You gotta meet the boss."-

-"The boss?"- Gary asked confused.

-"You know...your satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days."- She replied to him.

Gary remained in silent as he thought about it. -"The devil?"- He finally asked. The demon nodded, confirming his theory. -"Uh...no. Ookay...It's okay. I...don't really want to bother him."-

-"Oh, but he's gonna want to meet you."- The demon confirmed him. -"Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you got to do is say "yes"...and then you get your reward."- She confirmed him.

Dean, who had been lying on the floor unconscious, got up and tried to stab the demon with the knife, but she saw it coming and blocked the attack. She threw him to the floor and started kicking in his stomach when the door of the room flew open.

-"Stop."- Ariel said.

The demon turned around and glared at her, her eyes going black. -"What are you doing here?"- She practically growled.

Ariel almost lost it right then. She hated these creatures with all her heart, there was no way she could work with any of them. -"I said stop. You shouldn't worry about what I'm doing here."- She stated.

Dean watched everything from the floor, not ready to move yet. -"Now, I recommend you leave."- Ariel continued, taking a quick glance at the hunter who was on the floor.

The demon growled and walked to her, standing right in front of her face. -"No, I'm not leaving! I found them, and I'm gonna be the one who's gonna hand them over."- The demon said as her eyes turned black.

Ariel couldn't handle it any more, being yelled by a disgusting demon was her limit. -"No, you're not! I highly recommend you get out of my sight before I decided you're not worth my time anymore."- She threatened her.

The demon didn't back off. -"I won't leave!"-

Ariel didn't say anything else, she just put her hand in the demon's forehead and in a blink of an eye a white light surrounded her. The demon let out a loud scream of pain before falling to the floor. Ariel put her hand down and stared at the body, expressionless.

Gary, who had been watching everything was shocked and didn't know what to do. He looked at Dean whose eyes were locked on the woman at the door. She slowly looked up and met his gaze, giving him a small smile. -"Hello Dean."- She greeted him.

Instinctively, Dean stood up in front of Sam's body, blocking her way from his brother. -"You're not gonna touch him."-

Ariel laughed shortly. -"I never said I wanted him. Why does everyone keep assuming that?"- She asked shaking her head. -"Is Gary alright?"-

Gary looked up and nodded with fear . -"Alright Gary, I recommend you cast your little spell and return this body to Sam Winchester."- She said, getting serious all of a sudden. -"And if you don't I swear you'll regret it."-

Gary gulped and nodded frantically. Ariel smiled in satisfaction. -"See Dean, I'm not that bad."-

-"Yeah, I'm not so sure of that."- He replied, not once moving from his position in front of Gary.

Ariel shook her head. -"I don't have the time right now, but I'm pretty sure we'll see soon. Sam is fine by the way; he's at your friend's house."- She said to Gary. -"Your friend is not so good though. Anyway, I'm leaving. See you around Dean."- She said before leaving the room.

* * *

Finally, the boys met and Gary did the spell, returning his body to Sam and going back to his. The Winchesters took him to his house, but not before talking with him and warning him about using black magic again. Dean even threatened to kill him if he ever did something like that again, which caused Gary to agree with them quickly. They both knew that no one was killing any one here, but the kid had to stop playing with black magic, it was dangerous.

Once the kids were safe in their houses, the brothers got into the car and started driving toward their motel to get their things and leave town. When they arrived, Dean went straight to the bathroom, while Sam fell to the bed, ready to get some sleep before leaving.

-"Wow! You look exhausted!"- A female voice said.

Sam didn't even need to raise his head to know who it was. He turned around, since he was on his stomach and looked at her. -"How did you find us? We're hidden from angels."- He told her.

Ariel smiled. -"I have my ways."-

Sam took a quick glance at the bathroom's door, not wanting his brother to see her. -"Go, you don't want Dean to see you."-

-"Oh please, like he would hurt this body."- She said with a smirk. -"He would never hurt his precious girlfriend."-

-"Oh I know he won't kill Summer, but I still don't know what he might do. And I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't mind a few punches."- Sam replied with a smile, ignoring the girlfriend's comment.

-"I came to talk with you in a polite way, not fighting ok?"-

In that moment, Dean, who had been taking a shower, came out of the bathroom shirtless, with his jeans hanging low on his hips. -"Hey."- She said with a smile.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He met her eyes and he could feel how his knees went weak at the sight of her. For days he had thought she was dead, and just the idea of losing her was unbearable, but then he found out that she was a vessel, and that somehow, they had managed to get her to agree with them. Her body was being used by someone else against her will, and he hated the idea that he couldn't help her. She looked, talked and even smelled like her, but it wasn't Summer.

-"What are you doing here?"- Dean asked once he regained his composure.

She smiled. -"I just came to visit my favorite hunters, one which happens to be my boyfriend, right?"-

Dean got pissed at her words. She wasn't Summer. -"You're not her."- He stated.

-"You're right, I'm not, but I'm as close as your gonna get to her ever again."- She replied with a cold smile.

Sam, who had stood up to stand next to his brother, decided to talk before Dean did something he might regret. -"Why did you help us? Aren't you supposed to hand us over to Lucifer?"- He asked.

Ariel sighed. -"I'm not what you think I am. I know how it sounds, but I'm not evil ok? I'm just helping my brother."-

Dean snorted. He walked past her and grabbed a shirt to put on. -"Yeah, turns out your brother is the freaking devil and he wants to kill us all."-

She turned around to look at him. -"He might want that, but I don't."- She said and met his eyes quickly.

-"Then why are you here? Why did you threaten us the other day?"- Sam asked.

She turned around to face Sam. -"It's a long story. Let's just say that I'm doing it for loyalty."- She confessed.

Ariel didn't know what she was doing there; she was supposed to be getting more vessels for her brothers and sisters, not making friends with the Winchesters. However, she couldn't resist the urge to see them and talked with them all of a sudden. It was like somehow the human side of her was getting some kind of control, and she didn't like that, but at the same time she couldn't avoid it.

-"Loyalty?"- Dean asked from behind her.

She nodded. -"You do know that I'm not wearing your girlfriend as a vessel, right?"- She asked seriously to Dean.

Sam did realize about the girlfriend's comment this time, but decided not to say anything at the moment. He turned to Dean waiting for his response.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. -"Yeah right, how else do you explain that you're inside Summer's body?"-

-"Because this is my body, my true body. I'm not borrowing it, this is who I am."- She said honestly.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before settling their eyes on her again, waiting for an explanation. -"What do you mean?"- Sam asked.

Ariel snorted and ran a hand through her hair. -"You know what? I shouldn't be here explaining myself to you two, I honestly don't know what is wrong with me. I better leave."- She said and turned around to head to the door.

-"Wait!"- Dean said, trying to stop her, he grabbed her arm.

With a quick move, Ariel turned around and pinned him to the wall. One of her arms was across his neck, not letting him move. -"I might seem kind, but don't push my limits."- She said, not even once moving her eyes from his.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat before replying with a cold voice. -"Uh, I gotta admit that you almost fool me."-

Sam went behind her and without touching her spoke. -"Let him go, now!"-

Ariel smiled and let Dean free. -"Goodbye boys."- She said before leaving through the door.

As she walked away from the motel, her smile faded. She knew that there was something wrong, that this feeling she had inside of her wasn't supposed to be there.

She had the feeling that Summer was somehow getting into her head and making her feel her emotions. She felt this kind of bond with the Winchesters because of the huntress; it was her body too after all. She sighed as she kept on walking; knowing that she had to do something about it before it was too late and she lost full control of the body.

* * *

So! Tell me what you think...I'm already on the next chapter, and don't worry, the real Summer is gonna be back soon! ;) **R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**4 DAYS FOR SUPERNATURAL! YAAAAY!**


	26. Losing Control

**Read and Review pleaseeee!**

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The Winchesters hadn't heard from Ariel for weeks now and what was worse was that Castiel wasn't answering either. They didn't know what to expect from the archangel, she seemed nice one minute, and the next she was a total bitch. They told Bobby what she said, but he didn't understand much either.

However, they still had to find a way to stop Lucifer, and so far they got nothing. They have been driving around trying to find a lead on something that might help them, but so far they had no luck. It was late already, and they decided to stop at some motel to get some sleep. As they entered the room, Dean quickly let himself fall on the bed, not even caring about his clothes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sam smiled at his brother's attitude, he knew that Dean was exhausted but still, he had to laugh at his immaturity. He wasn't really tired so he decided to have a shower first, seeing if that could help his sore muscles. He hadn't been in the shower for half an hour, and when he got out, he found Dean sitting on the bed. His eyes were wide-open, and he was breathing hard.

-"You had a nightmare?"- Sam asked as he walked to his bag to get some clothes.

Dean's expression was one of alarm and confusion. -"No, I...Anna showed up in my dream."-

Sam turned around to look at his brother. -"What did she want?"-

-"She wanted us to meet her. But I don't know, she sounded...weird. And she is pissed with Cas for something he did to her."- Dean informed as he stood and grabbed his cell-phone.

-"Who are you calling?"- Sam asked as he finished getting dressed.

-"Cas. I want to talk with him first."- Dean replied.

Once Dean reached the angel, he informed him about the angel showing up in his dream. Castiel suggested that he should go to meet with Anna first, not really believing her story. At first Dean complained, since he trusted in her, their past clearly evident of that, but at the end he let Castiel take care of it.

The brothers stayed back at the motel, waiting for some news from Cas, but he didn't return until two hours later.

-"What took you so long? I thought you were checking with her first and then you were calling us."- Dean demanded as soon as the angel appeared in the room.

-"You couldn't go there. She's not herself."- Cas replied as he grabbed some stuff from their bags.

-"What do you mean?"- Sam asked him as he watched the angel getting everything ready on the table. -"What are you doing?"-

-"A tracking spell, I have to find her."-

-"Find her? You just met with her."- Dean told him as he got closer to the table, checking what he was doing.

-"Like I said, she's not herself. She didn't want to ask for your help Dean, she just wanted to kill Sam."- Castiel said.

Sam tensed at the angel's words, not really happy about the fact that some angel wanted to kill him.

Dean was surprised by this discovery too; he would expect this from any other angel but not her. -"Really? Anna? I don't believe it."-

-"It's true."- Castiel affirmed as he finished putting something into a bowl.

-"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome."- Dean told him with a snort.

Castiel straightened up, looking confused. -"Who's Glenn Close?"-

Dean turned around and walked over near Sam. "No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits."- He replied to the angel's question.

Sam remained silent, thinking about what Castiel said. He hadn't said it out loud, but he was actually considering the idea of killing himself if that meant Lucifer would be stopped.

-"So...the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?"- He asked seriously curious.

Dean looked at his younger brother getting worried about his thoughts. -"No, Sam, come on."-

Sam didn't pay attention to Dean and kept his eyes on Castiel. -"Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?"-

Dean looked at Castiel, praying that the angel would understand his hint and backed him up in this. Castiel glanced at him and then at Sam before replying. -"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close."-

Sam looked down, not really trusting the angel's words. Dean walked over to where Cas was doing the spell and stopped a few feet away. -"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?"- He asked.

Dean didn't fully understand, why look for this angel when she wanted to kill his brother. Now that they were aware of her intentions, it would be easier to protect themselves, but to go behind her back, that was risky.

-"Don't we have enough problems with this damn archangel wearing Summer?"- Dean asked Castiel.

The angel stopped what he was doing abruptly and looked at the hunter. -"You've met her?"-

Sam, who had been sitting in the bed with his head in his hands, looked up, interested in the conversation. -"Yeah, a couple of times already. We tried to call you to ask about her."- He said.

Castiel sighed and looked down at the bowl, trying to find the words. He knew what the huntress meant for them, but he also knew what his sister meant for every angel in heaven. -"It's complicated, believe me. I wish I could have come sooner, but everyone knows about her already. Heaven is going crazy about this, and more angels are rebelling against us to join Lucifer in his fight."-

Dean raised an eyebrow in question. -"And all of this is because of her?"-

Castiel nodded. -"You don't understand what this means. Why do you think Summer had a guardian angel? From the moment she left her house, we knew that we must keep an eye on her, to protect her from demons who knew about the ritual, to prevent this."-

-"Ritual?"- Sam asked.

-"She's not like any other angel you have met. Summer's body is not a vessel."- Castiel informed them.

-"Yeah, that's what she said but I still don't get it."- Dean said, getting anxious at finally getting answers about her.

Castiel shook his head and moved his attention to the bowl sitting in front of him. -"I must finish this first. Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead, so we kill her first."- He said changing the subject.

The angel poured some oil into the bowl and started chanting the spell. A red flame erupted from the bowl making Castiel stumbled back from the table. He supported himself on a chair as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily..

Sam and Dean watched him with concern, but before any of them could say anything, he spoke up. -"I've found her."-

-"Where is she?"- Dean asked.

-"Not where. When."- Castiel said. He straightened up and turned to look at the brothers. -"It's 1978."-

-"What?"- Sam asked as he stood and joined Dean. -"Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."- He stated, looking confused.

-"You won't be if she kills your parents."- Castiel replied, finally understanding Anna's intentions.

-"What?"- Sam questioned as fear settled in his mind.

-"Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them."- Castiel said as he walked closer to the brothers.

-"Take us back right now."- Dean said, getting serious himself.

-"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone."- The angel suggested, however he knew that neither of the brothers were going to agree with him.

-"They're our parents. Cas, we're going."- Dean replied.

Castiel looked down and shook his head. -"It's not that easy."- He said and met both brothers' gazes. -"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal..."-

-"Which got cut off."- Sam finished.

Dean looked at his brother before adding. -"So. what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?"-

Castiel looked at him getting annoyed at the hunter's comments he didn't understand. -"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less..."- He said as he looked at his feet. -"It'll weaken me."-

Dean walked up to Cas, looking in the angel's eyes while he spoke. -"They're our mom and dad. We can save them, and not just from Anna. I mean if we can set things right. We have to try."- He stated.

Castiel was about to protest when there was a knock on the door. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, not sure of who that could be. They both took hold of their guns before walking toward the door. Dean stood at one side, while Sam got ready to open it.

-"Who is it?"- Sam asked, but got no answer.

He gulped and looked at his brother who nodded in approval. Sam turned the knob and opened the door just a few inches to see who was behind it. His eyes going wide when he saw who was standing there. He made a sign to Dean to move aside so he could open the door and let whoever was outside into the room.

-"Weren't you going to let me in?"- Ariel said as she walked further into the bedroom.

-"Ariel."- Castiel said as he looked at her.

His body instinctively went rigid at her presence. He didn't move his eyes off of her, wanting to see why she was there and figure out her true intentions. -"What are you doing here?"- He asked.

Ariel gave him a wide smile and got closer to him. -"Cas, long time no see."- She stated.

-"I know. It's good to see you Ariel."- He told her honestly. -"Unfortunately I also knew the human who resided in your body, so I can't actually say that I'm happy to see you."-

She frowned at his words and shook her head. -"Uh, always such a party pooper!"- She said and turned around to look at the Winchester. -"Are you both alright?"- She asked seriously to them.

Sam looked confused and took a quick glance at Dean before replying. -"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"-

She let out a deep breath she had been holding. -"I heard something about Anna wanting to kill you."- She replied.

She turned to Castiel with a glare before talking. -"Did you know anything about it?"-

Castiel didn't think before answering her. -"Yeah I know, she contacted Dean last night."-

-"Cas, that's enough!"- Dean interfered.

From the minute he saw her coming into the room he froze, like every other time when she showed up. But once he regained his senses, he was alert to the woman in the room. He took a few steps and stood in front of her. -"What the hell are you doing here?"- He shouted.

She locked eyes with him and didn't flinch at his approach. -"Watch your tone with me or..."-

-"Or what?"- He challenged as he looked down at her. -"I couldn't care less about your freaking threats"-

-"Dean, back off."- Castiel warned, knowing exactly what she was capable of.

-"Yeah Dean, listen to your angel buddy."- She told him, not even once moving her eyes off of him.

-"I asked you something..."- He said, not paying attention to Cas' advice. -"What the hell are you doing here!"- He shouted in her face.

She was taken aback by the sudden outburst of him, but she didn't back off either. -"Like I said earlier, I heard something about Anna wanting to kill Sam."-

-"And? So? What in hell does that have to do with you?"-

-"It does ok?"- She replied, getting angry herself and pushing him out of her way. -"I don't want anything to happen to Sam."- _or you_, she thought in her head, but she didn't say it out loud. She just shook her head and moved her eyes off of him.

-"Did Lucifer send you here?"- Castiel asked.

-"No ok! I came on my own. Not that I need your approval Winchester."- She replied and crossed her arms.

Dean couldn't avoid looking at her at that moment. She had called him "Winchester", and as stupid as it sounded, it was the same thing Summer used to call him. Even when she got pissed, she talked and stood the same as her. Hope started to appear inside of him, making him believe that there might be a chance for Summer.

-"What are you staring at?"- She asked him with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed.

Dean smirked and shook his head. -"Nothing sweetheart, but if you don't mind we're busy at the moment."- He said as he walked past her, next to Cas.

Ariel turned around and glared at him. -"Don't you dare calling me that."-

Dean kept on smirking and turned to Cas without paying attention to her. -"Cas, can you tell this bitch to get the hell out of my sight?"- He said with a smile.

Ariel gaped at him, not believing that he had the nerve to talk to her like that. -"You're a dead man."-

Dean shrugged and turned to Cas. -"So, can you send us there?"-

Ariel looked between the hunter and the angel and stepped in. -"Send them where?"- She asked interested.

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean who gave him a look that said 'Shut up' -"Anna traveled in time, she is in 1978."-

Ariel's eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open. -"She is gonna kill their parents. John and Mary."-

Ouch, she said that, she felt another strong ache in her heart. She made a face of pain and took a deep breath. The brothers exchanged a look and Castiel stepped forward. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her.

-"I'm great."- She replied as she recomposed herself. -"You can't send them there Castiel, it's dangerous."-

-"What else do you suggest?"- Dean asked her, crossing his arms across his chest in a sign of challenge.

-"I'll go myself."- She stated.

-"No, you won't. We don't trust you."- Sam interfered.

Ariel let out an exasperated breath and threw her arms in the air. -"This is not a joke ok? I will never let anything happen to ANY of you!"- She said, raising her voice at the word 'any'. -"I'm on your side now alright? I want the fight to happen; I want Lucifer to fight Michael!"- She lied. -"Ergo, I need you both alive. I'll go!"- She finished.

Dean never averted his eyes off of her. He looked at her as she talked and realized just how much she seemed like Summer every minute. And as much as he wanted to deny himself, he trusted her words, they were honest. He sighed and prepared for what he was about to say.

-"Fine."- He stated, earning a look from Cas and Sam. -"But we'll go too."- He said.

Ariel turned to glare at him, but at the look in his eyes she softened herself. She shook her head before talking. -"Alright, if that's what you want, I'll take you."-

She turned around and ran a hand through her hair. -"Get yourself ready."- She announced to them.

Dean and Cas turned to grab some stuff when Sam spoke up. -"First you tell us what the hell you are."-

The hunter and the angel turned to look at her and saw the shocked expression on her face. -"I'm an Archangel, you already know that Sam."-

-"Yeah, but why are heaven and hell so worked up about you?"-

-"Do you really think this is the right time for that?"- She asked him and when she saw that he wasn't about to give in, she sighed. -"Alright."-

She turned and gave them her back. -"Once upon a time, way before my brother was cast down from heaven, we all loved each other."- She said and turned around, her eyes landing on Dean. -"Like brothers, of course."- She said and quickly moved her eyes to somewhere else.

-"But once Lucifer manifested his hate for you humans, my dad sent Michael to cast him from Heaven. I, being his favorite sister, didn't want that to happen so I interfered, which cause my dad to get angry with me and asked Michael to cast me to Hell too. He couldn't do that, not to me at least, so he sent Lucifer downstairs and me..."- She trailed off.

-"What?"- Sam asked as he got closer.

-"He made me fall."- She said and met his eyes. -"Michael forced me to fall because he didn't have the balls to A: stand up to my father B: send me to hell and C: to kill me. So yeah, this is who I am, no vessel, this is my true form."-

Everyone remained silent. Castiel because he already knew the story and the brothers because they were trying to wrapped their head around what she just told.

-"You mean you're trying...trying to tell me that Summer..."- Dean said, not able to finish the sentence.

-"...has always been an angel."- She confirmed.

-"Oh my God."- Sam said, running a hand through his hair. -"That's why she had a guardian angel and all that crap."-

Ariel nodded. -"Yeah, now that story time is over, let's go before it's too late."-

The brothers had so many more questions, but they knew she was right, they had to keep going. They gathered everything they might need in a bag and got ready.

-"So I'm sure you've been here before."- She said as she faced the two brothers and the angel.

-"Not really."- Sam replied.

Ariel gave him a tiny smile. -"Alright, then get ready now."-

-"Bend your knees."- Dean instructed Sam.

Sam ducked down a little and Ariel shook her head in disbelief, a smile on her face. Then, she put two fingers on their foreheads with Castiel holding onto her arm, making the four of them leave the room.

* * *

Traveling in time wasn't easy for any angel, not even for an Archangel. Besides, she knew that her human side was fighting, in silence, but fighting nonetheless and as much as she wanted to shut it, she couldn't. This internal fight in her body weakened her, which caused her to land with the brothers in really bad shape.

Sam and Dean appeared in the middle of the road, almost getting hit by a car. They turned around and first spotted Cas, collapsed against the nearest car, barely breathing. And then there was her, lying on the floor, trying to sit up.

-"Hey, are you ok?"- Dean asked as he approached her.

She looked up and met his eyes. Blood was coming out of her nose. -"Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all. How's Cas?"- She asked, assuming that the angel was worse than her.

-"He's fine, Sam got him. Come on."- Dean said as he put an arm around her waist and help her to her feet.

He let her support on him as they walked toward where Sam was. They stopped and Ariel took in Castiel's appearance. -"Take us to a room. I'll take care of him."-

Dean and Sam nodded, not really doubting her word anymore. As they were walking Dean couldn't avoid asking. -"Are you gonna be alright?"-

She gave him a weak smiled and nodded. -"Don't worry, I'll be fine."-

The brothers took both angels to a motel room and left them, hoping they could recover and help them if it was needed. Ariel was looking much better than Cas, so they had hopes.

Sam left the room first, explaining that he was going to search for their parents and win some time. Dean stayed back and made sure that both Ariel and Cas had everything they needed.

-"So, is everything ok?"- Dean asked as he got ready to leave the room.

Ariel nodded and took a few deep breaths. -"Yeah, all clear."- She replied. -"Oh, I almost forgot, here."- She said and gave him a sword.

Dean took it with precaution and contemplated it. -"What is it?"-

-"My sword. If you want to kill Anna, an archangel's sword is the most effective."-

If there was anything she could to do to confuse him even more, it was this. -"But...are you sure?"- He asked.

She nodded. -"Yes, it will get you some time until I recover and can take care of the bitch."-

Dean nodded and turned around, ready to leave the room and joined his brother. -"Dean."- Ariel said.

He met her eyes and waited for her to talk. She seemed confused, not sure if she should talk or not, it was like fighting with herself. Dean turned his full body toward her and kept on staring, waiting for what she had to say.

-"What is it?"- He asked when she didn't speak.

Ariel swallowed the knot in her throat before talking. -"She's in here you know? I can't hear her but I feel her."-

Dean didn't move or blink, he just stood there. -"It's like she's given up, but she didn't. She's fighting, I can feel it. That's probably why I'm so weak now."-

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before actually talking. -"Why are you telling me this?"-

She sighed and stood up, with difficulty, but stood straight. -"Because I'm not evil. I don't wanna have you or Sam as my enemy. I don't even know what I want, or which side I'm on. I haven't even talked with Michael yet, so I need time. Can you give it to me? Can you trust me?"-

Dean believed her. But as much as he wanted to tell her that, he couldn't. Once he found out Summer was alive, he promised himself that he was bringing her back and if he let his guard down, this damn angel could betray him. He knew better than to trust any supernatural creature, and Ariel was one of them. It didn't matter how much she looked or acted like Summer, it wasn't her.

-"Time I can give you, trust...I'm sorry but no."- He stated, with a blank expression on his face. -"Gotta go"- He said and left the room without another word.

Ariel remained in her feet, thinking over what had just happened. She had asked Dean Winchester to trust her, to give her time? What was wrong with her?

She knew what was wrong. This damn feeling inside her chest, her mind, that kept telling her to help them, was blurring her senses. Summer Sullivan wasn't in control anymore, so why did she feel so attached to these boys? Especially the older one that kept rejecting her.

It was Michael. Michael's vessel. Dean Winchester looked exactly the same as she last remembered her brother, and she just couldn't avoid wanting that acceptance from him. Sam was easier; she could see that as long as she didn't betray them, he wasn't going to have any problems with her.

Dean was harder. Probably because the body she was using was his girlfriend's and he saw her as some kind of thief or something. She had to earn his trust, and was she determined to get it.

Her brother might have brought her back to life, but from the moment she woke up, she hadn't seen him and didn't know what his true intentions were. Destroying his father's best inventions wasn't in her plans, and she actually kind of liked humans.

Different than many angels, she had lived on Earth for quite a time now and learned to live among people. They weren't as bad as everyone said. Sure there was hate, revenge, betrayal, jealousy, but there was also love, goodness, loyalty, generosity.

Ariel had lived through many decades inside this body, she had seen her birth, grew up, find boyfriends, get married, form a family and be happy. Thousands of different kinds of woman had lived in here and had had a life. Some people didn't believe in past lives, but she was the living proof of that. However, she had to admit that Summer was her favorite by far. The determination the woman had in herself, the courage to leave her house at such young age and became a woman so fast, made Ariel feel respect for her.

For all of this and many more reasons, she wasn't on Lucifer's side to destroy this planet and bring Heaven on Earth. She was happy with everything where it was and wasn't about to change it. She believed in her father, not matter if he had cast her from their house, she knew that he had his reasons and when the time was right, she was going to meet with him again. Meanwhile, she was going to fight for the people and no one else.

Did this mean that she was going to help the brothers? For the moment yes.

Dean left the room and reunited with his brother outside who had found out where their parents lived, at least the younger version of them. When Sam looked to his brother, two people walked past them, both with big mustaches.

-"I mean, the mustaches alone..."- Sam said amused, but Dean wasn't paying attention. -"Hey, you ok?"-

Dean looked at him and shook his head trying to clear his mind. -"Yeah, sure. So, did you find 'em?"- He asked, referring to their parents.

-"Yeah. Uh, the Winchesters. 485 Robintree."- Sam said holding up a torn phone-book page.

Dean nodded. -"Let's go pop in on the folks."-

* * *

The brothers had already met their parents but they still had to find out a way to save them without telling them the truth. Dean knew that Mary wasn't going to be thrilled about seeing him again after her father's death. However, they both knew that there wasn't much time to lose, Anna was close and if they let their guard down, the consequences could be drastic.

As expected, when Mary saw Dean she didn't like it one bit, but John insisted on letting them stay a while to get to know them since they said they were Mary's cousins. When they got to the living room and took a seat, Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Mary; he was too stunned at his mother's beauty.

At one moment, John left the room to pick up the phone, leaving Mary and the brothers alone. She kept on begging them to leave, but Sam and Dean tried to reason with her. Seeing that there was no other way to convince her than to tell her the truth, Sam confessed. At first Mary didn't believe him, she didn't know angels exist, but realizing that they weren't joking, she had to trust them.

The brothers convinced her to leave her house since it was the first place where this angel was going to come and look. Mary agreed with them, but she was doubtful about what to tell John. When Dean was about to tell her what to say, he realized that there was no noise coming from the kitchen, where John was supposed to be. They called for him but he never replied since he was long gone.

John had gone to the garage where he worked since his boss had called him. But as he walked in, it was dark and he realized that it was empty, no one was there.

-"Mr. Woodson? You still here?"- He asked out loud, waiting for an answer.

When John turned the light on he saw his boss on the floor with his eyes burnt out. He was shocked by this, and without touching him, he started backing away from the body, not believing his eyes. He turned around and found a young woman with red hair standing there, Anna grabbed him and tossed him across the room into a tall shelf, which fell over.

John stood up and saw how the woman wobbled, taking the opportunity to hit her with a crowbar, which left her sprawled across the floor. One second later, she is standing and once again she tossed John across the room, making him fall on a car.

Then, Anna turned around and met Dean there with an angel-killing sword on hand. She grabbed him by the wrist and neck, while he tried to take her hands off of him.

-"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna."- Dean managed to say as she still had her hand around his neck.

-"You too, Dean."- She said before throwing him against a wall.

Mary took this opportunity to pick up the dropped angel-killing sword, twirling it to get a better grip. She advanced on the angel while John looked up and saw her fighting like an expert. Mary slashed at Anna and cut her hand, which caused her to flinch. Mary took another swing but Anna vanished and appeared behind her, and grabbed her arm when the hunter tried to attack her.

-"I'm sorry."- Anna said as she threw Mary into a windshield.

Mary crawled over the car, trying to get away from Anna, but the angel advanced slowly, not letting her escape. Once the huntress slid off the car, she grabbed a crowbar and drove it through Anna's chest. However the angel pulled it out without effort and dropped it on the floor.

-"Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel."- Anna said as she looked at her.

-"No"- Sam said, getting the angel's attention. He was standing with a bloody palm next to an angel-banishing sigil. -"But you can distract 'em."- He finished as he pressed his palm against the sigil, causing Anna to vanish.

After their fight with Anna and John discovering the truth, the brothers went to an abandoned house with Mary and John for refuge. It belonged to the Campbell's, and it was highly protected against demons, besides having all kind of weapons. Although both brothers knew all of that was useless, they had their own bag full of things that would work.

Dean put the duffel bag on the table and rummaged in it. -"If we put this up and she comes close..."- He explained as he showed Mary a paper with the angel-banishing sigil to her. -"...we beam her right off the starship."-

Mary nodded to him and listened carefully. -"This is holy oil."- Sam continued his brother's explanation as he showed her a big jar. -"It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works."-

Mary turned around to look at John before following Sam out of the room.

-"Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?"- John asked Dean as soon as they were alone, but when Dean tried to explain to him what it meant John interrupted him. -"I don't care what it means. Where does it go?"-

-"On a wall or a door."- Dean replied. But when John suggested doing it himself Dean had to interfered because his father was no hunter in this time. -"Why don't you go help Sam out? Okay? 'Cause this has got to be done in...it's got to be done in human blood."-

Without saying another word, John picked up the knife that was on the table and ripped his palm open. -"So, how big?"-

-"I'll show you."- Dean said before laughing a little.

-"What?"- John asked.

-"All of a sudden, you...you really remind me of my dad."- Dean confessed.

When Dean and John turned around they were met with the sight of Ariel, just looking at them.

-"Who the hell are you?"- John asked, slightly scared.

-"I'm Ariel John, nice to meet you."- She said as she looked at him. She couldn't help but feel familiar with this man, probably because the human soul inside of her was so close to him.

-"Are you ok?"- Dean asked as he stepped forward.

-"Yeah, I'm better. Cas is still in the room. I'm afraid it's gonna take a little longer for him."-

Dean nodded understanding. -"We already found Anna, or she found us, whatever. We couldn't kill the bitch so I'm afraid she'll be back."-

Ariel nodded. -"I'll take care of her."- She said and quickly turned around to leave the house.

Once she was out she took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was quickly racing and she could feel herself losing control of her body. The human side of her had so many people who cared about her, that every time she was close to any of them she felt some sympathy for them. She knew that this wasn't good and that sooner or later she was gonna lose it if she didn't get a grip on it.

Ariel stayed out for several minutes, waiting for some kind of change or something. She just looked up at the sky and thought about her father, about how he would feel about her at the moment. Would he be proud? She doubted that. Why would any father turn his back on his kids? She would never understand that, there was no way.

As she kept standing outside without moving, she felt a change. She turned around and glanced around the house trying to understand what was wrong. Then she heard a loud high-pitched noise: an angel's voice. She knew that they were here, but she had to wait for the right moment.

Inside of the house a younger version of Uriel and Anna showed up, trapping the brothers and their parents inside the house. No one could escape, they had to fight and avoid giving the angels a chance to kill Mary.

Dean attacked Uriel while Sam went after Anna but both angels threw the brothers aside without much effort. John went after the knife that Sam had dropped but Anna blocked him and threw him through the wall into the back yard.

-"John!"- Mary screamed.

Before any angel could do any more harm, Ariel walked in, interrupting the fight.

-"Let them go."- She stated which caused both Anna and Uriel to turn around and look at her.

-"Ariel?"- Uriel asked, obviously scared by the archangel's presence.

-"Uriel, long time no see."- She said with a evil smirk. -"I suggest you leave. Now."- She said to him.

Uriel backed away and vanished without another word. Ariel sighed in satisfaction and then turned to Anna.

-"Anna, what do you think you're doing?"-

-"You can't stop me. I know you're working with Lucifer and I won't let him raise hell on earth."- Anna said as she walked forward, ready to fight the other angel.

Ariel smirked and shook her head. -"I don't care what you say. I won't let you kill Sam neither."- She said as she walked forward too, not even scared of the situation.

-"It's the only way. I don't want it either, but I can't let Lucifer get his true vessel."-

Ariel got pissed at this last statement. She knew that Anna and anyone that followed her would do anything to kill Sam. -"To get to any of them, you would have to kill me first."- She stated.

Anna got ready to fight, but before she could move, a hand was put on her shoulder and she burst into flames screaming. Everyone stared as John killed the angel. Ariel remained still without moving as she looked her brother in the eyes.

-"Michael."- She said, not actually believing her eyes.

-"Ariel."- He replied to her.

Without hesitation she backed away until she reached Sam and put a finger on his forehead, making him disappear from the room. Dean saw this and tensed.

-"What did you do with him?"- He asked, afraid that this might have been a trap from the archangel.

-"I sent him back to your time, he's safe."- She replied and looked at Michael. -"I couldn't let you touch him."- She said.

Michael smiled and shook his head. -"I wouldn't have hurt him, you know it."- He said and got closer to her. -"I would like to talk with you."- He said, suddenly getting serious.

Ariel knew that she should listen to him, but her human soul was out of control. -"I can't, gotta go Mike."- She said as she smiled at him, but then turned to Dean. -"Don't really pay attention to anything he says."- She warned before vanishing.

Dean stayed still and turned to Michael, he knew that this day would arrive.

* * *

Ariel was walking through a park thinking about the latest events. She knew that both Winchesters were safe and sound, back in their time and to their usual lives. She wasn't worried for them anymore, although she was curious as to what Michael had said to Dean.

The day both of her brothers would meet and fight it was getting closer and she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to stop it. There had to be a way to stop it and save everyone, especially the Winchesters.

And there they were, back in her mind, getting all her attention. Her human soul was really starting to bother her, but before she could block her again, she did something she wasn't expecting. She vanished from where she was walking and appeared in the motel room where the brothers were staying.

It was late and they were both sleeping, but she couldn't avoid the feeling of wanting to see them. She remained still for what seem like hours before deciding it was better to go, in case any of them would wake up.

She turned around but before she could move or even vanish someone talked. -"Sam?"- Said a sleepy Dean.

Ariel knew that she had to say something before he went in full hunter mode and tried to kill her. -"Ariel."- She replied and turned around.

Dean's eyes snapped open and looked at her. She was there, standing in the darkness staring back at him with an expression on her face that made her look so much like Summer, that he could barely contain himself.

-"What are you doing here?"- He asked.

Ariel gulped as she took in his appearance. He was sitting on the bed shirtless with his hair all messy. She felt an unknown feeling run down her body, making her feel all tingly.

-"I was just making sure you both were alright."- She said.

Dean took the covers off of him, revealing him in just a pair of boxers. She gulped once again at the sight and unconsciously took a few steps back wanting to put a safe distance between them.

Dean realized this and stopped. -"What's wrong?

_You_, she thought but she couldn't admit it out loud. Ariel shook her head trying to calm herself and the thoughts running through her mind. However, all of a sudden she started remembering moments of Summer Sullivan's life with the man in front of her, some of them were friendly ones where they were talking, or spending some time together, but quickly their times together at night took over her mind, making her eyes snap open in surprise. Dean watched how the archangel remained in silence and how her facial expression changed quickly. He raised an eyebrow in question before talking.

-"Are you alright?"- He asked and saw how her cheeks turned red before she gave him her back.

-"Perfect."- She replied. -"I should go now that I know you are both ok."-

-"Wait!"- He said, pausing to look at his brother and made sure he hadn't woken up before talking again. -"I want to ask you something."-

-"What is it?"-

Dean walked further, almost fully closing the gap between them making her tense. He stopped and gave her a look before talking. -"The other day, when we traveled in time to help my folks, you told me something. Actually you asked me to give you time, to decide for yourself and to talk with Michael. Well, you had your chance and you said no to him, I wanna know why."-

Ariel nodded, understanding where his question was coming from. -"I just wasn't ready right then. It's not easy for me you know? He's my brother and when I needed him most he turned his back on me."-

Dean didn't say anything for a while; he just stood there in silence. Ariel shifted her weight from one foot to another, trying to think of what to say next.

-"About the other thing I asked you, have you changed your mind?"- She asked him.

Dean met her eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He knew that she was on their side, don't ask him why. Probably because he was taught how to read people at a young age, and angel or not, she had lived among humans for so long that he should be able to read her.

-"I don't know."- He finally confessed.

Ariel couldn't avoid the smile that appeared on her face. He was starting to believe in her, to trust her. She nodded. -"I can work with that."-

Dean smiled back, knowing that he was on dangerous territory with her. He had to remind himself over and over that the woman in front of him wasn't Summer, not matter how much he wanted to believe it.

-"I should go now."- She said, looking at him.

Her eyes, which seemed to have a life of they own, started roaming the body of the man in front of her from head to toe. She sighed as she reached the floor and when she looked up she met Dean's gaze, who seemed kind of amused by the situation.

-"Were you...checking me out?"- He asked her, kind of surprise by this.

Ariel swallowed the lump in her throat before shaking her head frantically. -"No, angels don't do that Winchester."-

Dean smirked. There it was, the nickname that Summer always called him. He folded his arms across his chest before replying with a smug smile on his face. -"Yeah, but you have lived among humans for so long, that I wouldn't doubt you can also feel emotions, and lust happens to be one of them."-

Ariel remained still and tried to hide her emotions, the best she could. She couldn't let him read her so easily, she was better than this, better than him. -"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no. I should go now. Goodnight Dean."- She said before vanishing.

Dean stayed still for a few minutes, just thinking about what had happened. He sighed before turning around and getting himself in bed again, turning his head to glance at his brother who was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed his eyes, knowing from the beginning that tonight he was going to dream about her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hello guys! Ok, new chapter here! YAY! This is the chapter 26 on September 26th, and this number (26) happens to be my lucky number! Maybe today is gonna be my day! :| Who knows!

Anyway, let's get serious here, **_SUPERNATURAL_** has return! YAAAY! So freaking excited, are you? What did you think of the episode? Did you like it? What about the promos for this friday's episode? I'm so excited that I can't barely contain myself!Leave me **REVIEWS** and also the opinion of the episode if you want, I would love to hear what you guys think!

Don't leave me, I need to know what you think! :D Ok, I promise that I'll try to update sooner, but here you have a super loooong chapter, and after all, I haven't updated so many time ago, so no complains and enjoy! :D

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**

XXXX


	27. Defeated

**Read and Review pleaseeee!**

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the angel realized the disconnection with the body in which she was residing. She felt more out of place than ever, as if she was rejected her body. She was hurting and it was all because of the human soul in the body. There was no denial there.

What was more, the latest events including the Winchesters and their family weren't of much help either, since the huntress inside the body had a strong and deep bond with each of them. This whole family was causing her so much trouble. The best solution she could think of was getting rid of them, but as much as she hated it, it wasn't an option.

First, there was John, the father of the family, who Summer had spent most of her time with when she was just getting started in the hunting business. He was the closest thing to a father next to Bobby she had ever had and when Ariel saw the younger version of John Winchester, she felt a similar ache in her chest than when she saw Dean or Sam.

Then, Ariel had the biggest of the conflict with the brothers. As expected, they were trained to be amazing hunters, fearless and capable of reading others intentions, including herself. This wasn't such a good thing in her head, because with the struggling inside her mind, she felt more exposed than ever to them.

Sam, being the most gentle and kind of the two, still had a few doubts, questions about her and her commitment with Lucifer's plan. He was mostly scared that she was going to betray him and deliver him to the devil. She didn't know if that was Lucifers idea for her, but it didn't matter how much she loved her brother, she wasn't going to do it, there was no way. The younger of the Winchesters deserved her respect and loyalty, and if she was anything, it was loyal.

And then, there was Dean.

Dean, Dean, Dean. The main reason for all of her problems in the first place. Considering the bond and the relationship with Summer, it made everything more difficult and complicated between them. He, who wasn't someone that trusted easily, felt pressed by this situation, which was getting out of hand quickly. And she was supposed to feel nothing at all, that's how angels were, but having lived on earth among people for so long, it had made her vulnerable to human feelings.

The other night, when she had paid them a quick visit, he had understood her discomfort by the situation pretty fast, showing her lack of ability to hide her emotions. If you asked her, she didn't feel like a powerful Archangel who was brought back to mediate amongst her brothers. Actually, she felt like a human, and as a human she felt, and sometimes those feeling weren't so appropriate.

A clear example was the exact moment when a shirtless Dean, left the shelter of the bed to be exposed to her in all his glory, provoking an intense and unfamiliar feeling to spread through her body. Humans called this feeling lust, and it didn't matter what the definition was, one could comprehended it experienced.

Even as she remembered the moment, she felt like that feeling ran down her body again, causing a tiny smirk to appear on her face. To be honest, she felt kind of amazed by the effect a single man could have over her, over her body. There was no doubt that Dean had charm, but it shouldn't work on her, not like that anyway.

Ariel let out a soft and dreamy sigh as she thought about him, not fully understanding how involved she really was.

The day was sunny and warm, not even a cloud could be seen in the sky. She was sitting on the grass in one of her favorite places, a park. Every time she had some free time, she chose a new park to wander in, maybe in different states or countries.

She let herself fall on the grass and just contemplated the sky, watching the birds fly pass, admiring his father's work once again. Suddenly a shadow stood over her, blocking the sun from her face. She turned her head and met her brother, standing above her, looking down at her eyes with a soft, weird smile on his face.

-"Lucifer."- She exclaimed as she sat straight, surprised at seeing her brother for the first time since her return.

* * *

The Winchesters, who apparently couldn't avoid problems, had come across once again with a horseman. This time, it turned out it was Famine who was causing a huge commotion. Couples had eaten each other to death, people died from eating or drinking until their stomachs exploded, etc. Everyone seemed affected by the influence of the horseman in town so far, even Cas who had developed a strong appetite for red meat.

Unfortunately, Sam was affected too, and his hunger for demon blood was becoming insatiable. He had realized this the moment he saw the demon with the suitcase at the hospital, but until now it hadn't made sense why he all of a sudden felt so different.

Both hunters, plus Cas, were gathered in the room as the angel explained what was happening and they both processed everything in their minds. Sam, however, wasn't feeling any better, not even when he splashed some cold water on his face and neck did he feel relief. As much as he wanted to help Dean, he had to admit to himself that he wasn't of much help in that shape, which lead to having to confess everything to his brother.

-"Sam, let's roll."- Dean shouted from the bedroom to his brother who was still in the bathroom.

Dean had a plan on his mind already, but as always it was pretty difficult. From his past experiences, he knew that if he got the ring the horseman had on his finger, his power was gone. At least that was what happened with War. He was determined to get this over with as fast as he could, so his next target was to find a way to undo the damn ritual the angels performed on Summer.

-"Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go."- Sam said, interrupting Dean's line of thoughts.

-"What do you mean?"- Dean asked him, slightly afraid of the answer he would get.

-"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..."- Sam replied to his brother, struggling against his own emotions.

-"Hungry for what?"- Dean asked, once again not wanting to hear the response Sam had for him.

-"You know."- Sam said, confirming deans' theory.

-"Demon blood?"- Dean questioned anyway, not actually letting himself believe it was true.

-"You got to be kidding me."- He expressed, letting his frustration out.

Dean turned to Castiel, quickly trying to think of some kind of solution. -"You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here."- He manifested.

Castiel looked defeated, knowing that there was no cure, not until Dean got the ring anyway. -"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him."-

-"Well, then, what do we do?"- Dean asked out loud, having running out of ideas.

-"You go cut that bastard's finger off."- Sam stated to his brother.

Dean didn't have any other choice, and as much as he didn't want to leave him, there wasn't any other way. -"You heard him."- He said to Cas.

-"But, Dean..."- Sam interrupted. -"Before you go, you better...you better lock me down - but good."- Sam said, getting scared himself of what he might do while alone.

Dean didn't hesitate and cuffed Sam to the bathroom sinks pipe. -"All right, well, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can."- He said as he stood up, ready to leave.

-"Be careful. And... hurry."- Sam pleaded.

Dean and Castiel both left the bathroom, locking the door and then, just to be sure, put a dresser against it, blocking any exit for Sam.

* * *

Ariel was stunned to see her brother there. She hasn't seen him since the moment she had been woken up, and surely wasn't expecting him there. The Archangel blinked a few times to prove that Lucifer was actually standing in the park with her, that it wasn't a dream. Slowly, as the realization hit her, a sweet smiled appeared on her face.

Lucifer returned the smile, feeling like a huge dork for being so soft with his younger sister. She stood up and gave him a warm and tight hug that made him feel like a kid.

-"I was worried about you, about your disappearance."- She told him, not moving her eyes from his.

-"I know, but I had some things to take care of."- He responded as he caressed one of her cheeks. -"It's so wonderful to have you back."-

-"I know, it's nice to be back too."- She said as she hugged his middle again.

Lucifer stroked her hair as he spoke. -"I apologize that it had to be in these circumstances."-

Ariel separated from him to look at his face. -"Speaking of which, I've been wondering myself the reason of why you brought me back?"-

-"Isn't it obvious? I want you on my side for this!"- He said as he let out a laugh of joy.

Ariel let go of him completely and even put some distance between them. -"For what?"-

He sighed before speaking. -"You're my favorite sister, you know it. And you also know that from the beginning I've never been fond of the human species."-

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, taking a few steps back and giving him her back. -"No. You can't do it."-

Lucifer frowned at her. -"What do you mean? You're not gonna tell me that you like them?"- He asked, almost spitting at the last part.

She turned around and face them. -"How could I not? Look at this Luci."- She said as she waved her hands around them. -"It's beautiful."- She stated.

Lucifer smiled. -"I know, and I'm not intending on destroying it. I just feel that it would be even more beautiful if this would become Heaven."-

-"But part of what makes it so beautiful are humans. It's just the way it is."-

-"Not you too."- He said and shook his head. Not believing that his sister would be on 'their' side.

-"Lucifer, I didn't go to Hell, I fell. I fell here, thousands, millions of years ago. I have related with humans for most of my existence, and I've enjoyed it."- She explained to him.

He was speechless. Not sure of what to say or do. -"Besides, I've been sharing this body with lots of different women through the years. I learnt how to live like them; I know how humans are. I just..."- She started but trailed off.

Lucifer looked up and watched her face. -"You what?"- He practically growled.

-"With this soul inside of me, I just can't avoid...feeling."- She finished, slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, calming himself down. -"I can take care of that. We'll destroy the soul, and she won't bother you anymore."-

Ariel's eyes snapped open. -"No! You can't do that."-

-"So what? You're trying to tell me that you like living like this? Pretending to be a hairless monkey like them, playing human?"- He asked, showing off his anger.

-"I can't avoid it!"- She stated, raising her voice at her frustration. -"I can't help you here Luci."- She finished the last part almost in a whisper.

He closed his mouth, not ready to hear this. -"I can't believe it. Not from you."-

-"What did you expect? That I'd help you to destroy the species I've spent my entire life with?"-

Lucifer sighed, not sure of what to do next. If this would have been any other angel, he wouldn't have wasted a minute and killed them, but it was her. He refused to lose his sister, there had to be a way she would understand.

-"Can I least ask you to help me get my vessel, the true one?"- He requested seriously.

_Sam_, she thought. Ariel gulped and remained in silence for a few minutes. What should she do?

-"And who is that?"- She asked, playing dumb.

Lucifer gave her a knowing look. -"You know who it is.

Ariel shook her head. -"Actually, I don't know. I mean how could I..."-

But he got impatient, and interrupted her. -"It's Sam Winchester."-

Ariel took a few steps back from him. -"Can't it be another person?"-

-"No."- Lucifer stated. -"What's wrong with you Ariel?"-

-"It's just that...I've spent a lot of time with Sam when I was human, and I remember. I have sympathy for him."-

-"I'm your brother, not him."- Lucifer threatened her, closing the gap between them quickly.

Ariel didn't flinch at his sudden movement. She blinked a few times before deciding what her next move should be. As much as she loved him, she wasn't handing over Sam, no way. At that moment, her best choice was to leave, to retreat for another encounter.

Lucifer just blinked one time, and the next thing he knew Ariel was gone. He looked to both sides but there was no sign of his sister. He knew that he had to do something before it was too late. There was a reason heaven was so interested in her, she was powerful, really powerful, Powerful enough to defeat him.

* * *

The Winchesters were losing it.

Dean had once again managed to get what he wanted, which in this case was Famine's ring. However, there had been some complications and his little brother had been once again, affected by demon blood.

Sam had gone so far, that he was capable of destroying Famine with just a flick of his wrist. Dean had watched the scene in horror, and didn't know where to go from there. As if he didn't have enough problems already, Sam was now stuck into the panic room, while Dean was waiting for him to get better.

Castiel was downstairs at the panic room door with Dean, hearing Sam's scream from the other side of the door. He wished there was something he could do about it, but unfortunately he didn't have his power anymore.

The angel watched how the older Winchester remained still, while drinking a bottle of whiskey and listening to his brother's screams of pain. Castiel knew for a fact that Dean had a lot on his shoulders already, and if something happened to Sam, he would never forgive himself.

Being the angel he was, he wasn't quite sure of what he was supposed to say or do, but considering Dean was his friend, Castiel had to gain strength.

-"Let me out of here, please! Help!"- Sam screamed from inside the room.

-"That's not him in there. Not really."- Castiel finally spoke up.

-"I know."- Dean replied, as he took a big gulp from the bottle.

But Castiel was still worried about his friend. -"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be..."-

However, before Castiel could finish, Dean interrupted him. -"Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air."- Dean announced before leaving.

Dean left Bobby's basement and started walking toward the backyard, reaching the cars. He still had the bottle of whiskey in his hand, and once he was considerably far from the house, he stopped and was about to take a gulp from the bottle, when he hesitated.

Alcohol didn't please him anymore, and it didn't help him either. He was lost and didn't know what to do anymore. His brother had failed his trust again, and he was the one who had to clean everything up. Sure, Sam didn't intend on drinking the blood again, but he wouldn't be an addict if he would have listened to him in the first place.

He dropped the bottle, not willing to drink anymore. His vision blurred with tears that wanted to fall. He took a deep breath, trying not to break down right there, but he was tired and ready to give up. His chin started trembling and he couldn't fight the tears that started rolling down his cheek.

His strength was long gone, and so was his hope.

Dean let the emotions take over him and allowed himself to be weak for a moment. He looked up at the sky and contemplated praying. Would it work? He didn't know, but at this point, he was willing to try.

-"Please...I can't...I need some help. Please?"- He begged to no one in particular.

He shook his head, knowing at this point that praying was useless. God was missing and there was no way to find him. He was alone, once again, to fight against everything and everyone.

Or so he thought.

The soft sound of wings was heard all of a sudden. Dean sighed, thinking that Castiel was there, wanting to make sure he was alright. He ran a hand over his face to wipe the tears away, and before he could say a word, the person behind him talked.

-"Dean."- A soft voice said.

He frowned and turned around to find her standing there, watching him with worry written all over her face. His eyes searched her face for any sign of a threat, that she was planning to do something to betray them.

There was nothing.

All he could see in her beautiful, angelical face was worry and pain. He should have known from the beginning that she was an angel, her face gave her away.

-"I heard you prayer."- She stated.

Dean didn't talk for a few minutes, he just contemplated her. -"Are you alright?"- She asked full of worry.

Dean didn't bother to try and hide his tears or his pain. He just let it take control over him and allowed her to see him in this state. He sniffed and let out a short humorless laugh, moving his head to the side to not meet her eyes.

-"What happened?"- She asked, seeing that he didn't reply to her. Without her realization she took a few steps closer to him.

-"Sam."- He simply said. -"He, ah...he drank demon...blood again."- He finished.

Ariel closed her eyes and let out sigh. -"I'm sorry; I wish I could have been there to stop it."- She said sincerely.

Dean looked at her in the eyes. -"Why? Why do you worry so much?"-

She couldn't avoid confessing the truth to him. Don't ask her why but she just gave up and let the human soul inside of her, take control of her body.

-"Isn't it obvious?"- She asked him. She snorted and threw her hands in the air in a sign of frustration that no one understood but her. -"Because I care ok? I do! And I shouldn't, because we angels, don't feel!"- She exclaimed.

Dean just watched her in silence. He wasn't ready to hear that right then; he had bigger issues at the moment, so he just shrugged it off and moved to the next question. -"I just...I need to know if I can trust you."- He said among tears, with a shaky voice. He didn't care anymore, his strength was long gone. However, he knew that he could trust her, trust Summer.

At the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice and tears running down his cheek, she softened. -"Yes."-

Dean looked her straight in the eyes before taking a few steps, getting closer to her. When he was inches from her body, he collapsed into her and hugged her, letting his emotions take over. Ariel was surprised by his actions and with a human soul or not, she wasn't sure what to do. However, she felt the need to comfort him, make him feel better. She put her arms around him, and started rubbing his back, soothing him.

-"Shh, it's gonna be ok."- She assured him.

Dean wasn't exactly crying anymore, because to be this close to her again, it felt nice. It felt awesome actually. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and took in her scent, it was the same. She was his Summer, there wasn't any doubt there. From the moment he saw this angel he knew that he had to do something to bring Summer back, but to have her in his arms again felt unreal. A minute ago he was a mess, and now he had hope again.

Ariel didn't move. She just let him hold onto her for as long as he wanted. Not that it bothered her, it felt pretty nice actually. It was a hug, a warm and tight hug from the man that made her doubtful of being in control of anything, the man that made her feel like a human, a woman and not an angel. Her hold on him was tight too, possessive, as if she didn't want to let him go.

However, slowly she forced herself to put some distance between them because she had to leave and fast. Dean realized and hesitantly started letting go of her. He stood straight and looked her in the eyes, noticing the light on them. He smiled and couldn't help himself and started to lower his head, trying to reach her lips.

Ariel realized his intentions and freaked out. She had to go before it was too late. She cleared her throat and took two steps back. -"Umm...I gotta go. Don't worry, Sam is gonna be ok"- She assured him. -"And I hope that I was helpful and that you feel better."-

Dean smirked, like his usual self and nodded. -" Yeah, thank you."- He said and took a few steps to get closer to her again. -"One more thing, I would like to..."- But before he could finish, or do what was on his mind, she vanished.

The Archangel had to leave before she did something she would regret. However she noticed that Summer Sullivan had put up a fight. A silent one, but a strong fight in the end. Tthe angel had to admit, that she had been defeated by the huntress. This body belonged to her and no one else.

Ariel had officially given up.

Summer Sullivan had won.

And Dean Winchester had been the main reason for the victory.

* * *

_**A/N **_Hello readers, or reader lately, I don't know anymore! :( Do you know that reviews usually work as incentive? Well it does.

Anyway, I'm happy because yesterday we had a new episode of SUPERNATURAL YAY! So excited about this new season, I love it! BTW, I'm gonna use my update to ask you, american fans to **watch the show live**, because the ratings are LOW! Please, pretty please, I want at least an 8 season! :D

Now, I hope you like this chapter, one more chapter and Summer, the real one, is gonna be back! I have to ask you reviews guys, I miss your opinion! Be good and let me some lovee! Oh, and before I forget,** THANK YOU** to you people who alerted or put the story in favorite, but if you let me a REVIEW it would be awesome! :D

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**

XxxXXxxxXxxx


	28. The Return

_**A/N **_Hello people! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'm a terrible person I know, but I've been busy! Anyway, new chapter here...I hope you like it! :D BTW, thanks for your amazing reviews guys, you're unbelievable! :D Special thanks to ellesia winchester who's a total sweetheart! Anyway, nothing more to say than READ AND REVIEW!

**Read and Review pleaseeee!**

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

She let out a loud gasp as she regained consciousness, sitting up quickly in bed. She took in her surroundings and realized she was in a bedroom in a hospital, she could tell by her clothes and because of the machines that were around her bed, some of them she was connected to. She turned her head from side to side, trying to find someone to get answers from, but she was alone. If she had any doubt before, she was now a hundred percent sure that she was dead and that somehow she had won Heaven. Her head was pounding hard and she felt like all her bones were broken. Slowly, with clumsy feet, she tried to stand up and almost fell in the process. All of a sudden a woman, dressed like a nurse, appeared from the doorway, apparently startled that she had left the bed.

-"Miss, what are you doing? You could get hurt, go back to bed!"- The nurse ordered.

She looked at the woman with wide eyes, thinking that she was some kind of dream figure or an angel. -"Who are you?"-

The nurse looked at the young lady in the eyes and gave her a soft smile. -"I'm Claire, your nurse. Are you alright?"-

The young woman nodded her head frantically, trying to convince the "nurse" that she was alright and that she could go from there. She was lead toward the bed, where she was demanded to take a seat.

-"I'm going to check your blood pressure."- The nurse said as she put two fingers on her wrist.

-"What happened?"- Asked the young lady.

-"You don't remember anything sweetheart?"- The nurse asked her with pity on her eyes.

She shook her head. -"No, where am I? What happened to me?"-

-"A woman found you on the street, unconscious. She brought you here like two hours ago, but don't worry, we're trying to reach your husband ok Elizabeth?"- Clare assured.

_Husband_? She thought. -"I'm sorry, what did you say my name was?"-

The nurse shook her head. -"You don't even remember your name, poor thing."- She said as she ran a hand through the girl's hair. -"Your name is Elizabeth Davis. We are already calling your husband Dean to inform him about you."-

_Husband!_ She thought once again. Her eyes went wide at the mention of Dean as her husband and her mother's name as hers. -"I-I...need to lie down."-

-"Sure sweetie."- The nurse said and moved aside.

-"Where am I?"- She asked as she put her head on the pillow.

-"Cicero."- The nurse replied.

How did she get there, she didn't know. She didn't understand a shit about anything.

-"I'll come back as soon as your husband arrives."- The nurse announced as she left the room.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Was this a trick by the angels, or was she not dead after all?

Apparently Summer was back.

* * *

_A few weeks before_.

After a few days, Sam was finally back to normal and the demon blood was out of his system. Dean hadn't talked about it since then, he hasn't even mentioned the fact that Ariel had shown up and had helped him.

As hard as he wanted to deny it, he believed in her and trusted her, which was probably a huge mistake since she could betray him at any moment. However, something about the way she had acted that night made him believe that Summer wasn't so far, that she actually had an opportunity. Maybe it was the sympathy the angel showed when she hugged him.

Now, the Winchesters were in a motel room, getting some quick rest to get back on the road quickly. Dean was peacefully sleeping in his bed, dreaming about his times with a certain woman, when all of a sudden he heard a noise. Slowly, he reached under his pillow, looking for his knife when he found it gone.

-"Looking for this?"- A guy asked.

Dean looked up and saw two men with masks on, pointing a gun at him and his brother. He turned around and took a glance at Sam who was very awake, sitting on the bed.

-"Morning."- Dean greeted.

-"Shut up. Hands where I can see 'em."- One of the men ordered to Dean who quickly obeyed.

Dean remained still for a few minutes when suddenly he recognized one of the guys. -"Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy?"- He said, causing the man to hesitate. -"It is, isn't it? Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt."- Dean said to the other guy.

Both men removed their masks, seeing as they had been discovered. -"Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?"- Dean said.

-"You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?"- Walt said to Sam, completely ignoring Dean.

-"Who told you that?"- Sam asked, all of a sudden seriously concerned.

-"We ain't the only hunters after you."- Walt said as he lifted his shotgun and aimed at Sam. -"See you in the next life."-

-"Hear me out. I can explain, okay? Please."- Sam said, trying to defend himself.

However, Walt didn't give him anymore time and shot him in the chest. Dean jumped from his bed to go and help Sam when Roy interfered. -"Stay the hell down."- He warned to the eldest Winchester.

-"Shoot 'im."- Walt quickly said.

Roy hesitated and gave his partner a quickly glance. -"Killin' Sam was right but Dean…"-

-"He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass, 'cause I don't. Shoot 'im."- Walt ordered.

Dean, who was looking at Sam's body turned to Roy. -"Go ahead, Roy, do it, But I'm going warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed."- He said, not moving his eyes off of the hunter. -"C'mon! Let's get this show on the road."- He continued when he saw Roy not moving.

-"Come on, already."- Walt said before shooting Dean in the chest too, causing him to fall on to the bed, dead.

* * *

Ariel has been running from her brother for weeks now. Their last meeting didn't end on the best of terms and she was afraid of what Lucifer might do. Not to her obviously, he still had respect for her and her power, but what she was worried about was the human soul.

She has been hiding as much as she could, which included not seeing the Winchesters, not even Dean. The last time she had seen the older brother was when he was so desperate that he had prayed, and luckily she had heard. She still could feel some tickling in her body every time she remembered that night.

However Ariel had bigger issues now. Her brother, Michael, had asked her to come to see him in Heaven, where they could communicate. She was doubtful about returning to her home, not sure of what she might find there or if it was a trap. But as hard as it was, she knew that talking with the other side in all of this was probably the best. Maybe she could even convince him to not use Dean as his vessel.

She could only hope.

Ariel gained strength and decided to return to the place where she was thrown out: Heaven.

She let out the deep breath she had been holding, before closing her eyes and letting the breeze surround her, taking her to that place which only a few people have seen.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a beautiful garden, with a lovely and small house in the front. Ariel smiled at the memory of this heaven. It was Summer Sullivan's childhood house, the same one where her mother had died. The Archangel didn't move and just contemplated as a woman, with a full pregnant belly, smiled at her husband as they left the property.

William Sullivan, summers' father, returned the smile with so much love, that Ariel couldn't believe it was the same guy from the huntress' memories. The man helped his wife as she walked down the front steps, with a four year old boy at his side. It was the whole Sullivan family before the tragedy.

Ariel didn't even know how Summer had this memory as she hadn't even been born yet. It probably had something to do with Gabriel and his extremely close relationship with the huntress. She didn't care at the moment though, because the sight in front of her was too perfect to be missed.

-"Ariel"- A man's voice said from behind her.

She sighed, knowing that her problems were just about to start. She turned around to see the person behind her back and was surprised at who it was. -"Joshua."- Ariel stated.

-"It's good to know that you're back."- Joshua told her with a soft smile on his face.

-"I didn't know that I was welcome here. I thought that as soon as one of you guys saw me, things would get ugly."- She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. -"So, what the hell does Michael want?"-

Joshua's eyes snapped open. -"Ariel, your language please. I know you have lived among humans for quite a time now, but still, you shouldn't speak like that in here."- He explained as he gave her a warning look.

Ariel rolled her eyes. Truth was, she didn't speak like this; it was all because of the body she was using and the fact that Summer was gaining power again. -"Whatever, can you answer me?"-

-"First of all I think you should know who else is in here."- Joshua said as he crossed his hands in front of him.

-"What are you talking about?"- She asked.

-"Didn't you know that your protected ones are here?"- He said and Ariel frowned. -"The Winchester brothers."-

Ariel felt like a she was hit in the chest by a truck. -"They ar...they are dead?"-

-"They were both murdered by some hunters that blame Sam because of the Apocalypse."- He informed her.

Ariel ran a hand through her hair. -"That's not good Josh. They are not gonna stay dead, someone is gonna try to convince them to say yes and I can't let that happen. They don't want that to happen."- She said getting nervous.

-"I know. You should also know that Zachariah is the one behind this."-

-"Oh that's freaking unbelievable."- She exclaimed and huffed. -"Do you know where they are?"-

-"Of course I know."- Joshua said but didn't continue.

Ariel motioned him to keep on talking but he just remained silent with a smile on his face. -"And? So? Where are they?"-

-"Shouldn't you be looking for Michael instead?"- He asked with a smug smile on his face.

-"Joshua come on! This is more important, stop screwi-..."- She said but when he glared at her, she corrected herself. -"...stop joking. Can you please tell me where they are so I can help them?"-

-"Alright, but after they are safe you go to talk with Michael, ok?"- He asked her and she just nodded. -"They are at Dean Winchester's heaven."- He informed

Ariel nodded. -"Ok I think I'll be able to find them."- She said and turned around to leave.

-"Ariel."- He said, making her stop. -"Tell them to come see me, they have questions."-

Ariel nodded and disappeared, ready to find them and help them out of this one. She was going to make sure that no one hurt either of the Winchesters.

* * *

The Winchester were held behind by two angels each, while Zachariah stood in front of them. At that moment, the version of Dean's heaven was his childhood house.

-"Let's brass tack this, shall we?"- Zachariah said as he made the image of Mary that has been standing there a few minutes ago, disappear.

-"You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes? Huh, yeah, I've heard that one too."- Dean said with a smug smile on his face.

Zachariah got closer to Dean and slammed his fist in to Dean's stomach. Dean folded over with a pained groan. -"I'm going to do a lot more than that. I've cleared my schedule. Get him up."- Zachariah said, and once the angel behind Dean got him up, he punched him again.

-"Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would avert their eyes!"- Zachariah said, screaming at the end, causing the house to shake. -"I had "respect"! And then they assigned me you. Now look at me."- He chuckled unhappily.

-"I can't close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody's laughing at me… and they're right to do it. So! Say yes, don't say yes; I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal now, boys, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me."- He said as he got closer to them.

-"And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I'm… ''petty''. I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity."- He finished, giving them both a glare and an evil smile.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind them. Zachariah frowned but turned around to see who was there. When he spotted her, he froze. -"Ha, how dare you show up here?"-

Ariel smiled. -"What can I say? I'm a badass."- She said and smirked.

-"I should destroy you right now."- Zachariah said as he turned his body towards her and watched every move.

-"Please, don't make me laugh. You couldn't do it even if you wanted to. I'm stronger and you know it."- She replied with a smug smile on her face.

-"Try me."- Was Zachariah's response.

Ariel kept on smiling and shook her head. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and the angels that were holding Dean and Sam disappeared, leaving only Zachariah. He looked around him and realized that he was alone. Fear spread through his body.

-"If I'm here Zac, it means that I've been accepted again. I wouldn't be so stupid to show up if I wasn't welcome. And you should remember that in Heaven I'm your superior, and I can still beat your ass without moving a finger."- She threatened.

Zachariah looked scared and took a few steps back unconsciously. Ariel let out a short laugh before continuing to talk. -"Now if you'll excuse me, I need the Winchesters. Joshua is looking for them."-

-"Who on earth is Joshua?"- Zachariah asked.

-"He's the one that has been talking with "him". And you should know that if he's talking, you're in trouble."- Ariel replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

-"That's impossible."- He said, not believing her words.

-"Whatever gets you through the night."- She said and winked.

Without another word, Zachariah vanished from the room, not brave enough to face the Archangel.

-"Coward."- Ariel said with a smile, and then she turned to the brothers. -"Come on, Joshua is looking for you."

The brothers looked at each other before following her through the room, which all of a sudden changed, transforming in a garden. The garden they have been looking for from the beginning, the one that Cas told them to find. It wasn't as special as they both had expected.

-"This is the garden?"- Sam asked her.

Ariel smiled. -"This is your garden. Everyone sees what they want here. For you I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Garden right? You went there when you were kids."-

Sam nodded in agreement, remembering that moment. Dean, on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of her. What was she doing there? Hadn't she fallen from heaven? Did she lie?

-"What the hell are you doing here?"- Dean finally asked in a serious tone.

Ariel stopped at the serious tone in Dean's voice, realizing that he was either angry or confused. She turned around and looked at him. As soon as she glanced into his eyes, she realized that the only way of making him understand was with the truth.

-"Lucifer wanted me to help him get Sam."- She confessed.

-"What? What did you say?"- Dean asked. Truth to be told, he wanted to know because he was worried about his brother and wanted to make sure she was trustworthy.

-"I said that I couldn't help him."- She replied. Ariel could swear that as soon as she said this, Dean relaxed.

-"I don't want to destroy anything. I made myself clear in that."- She continued and looked at the floor.

-"What is it?"- Sam asked, quickly seeing that something was wrong with her.

-"It's just that now that he knows, I don't wanna think what's he gonna do. Besides, with Lucifer behind me, I was forced to run and hide here, but right now I really don't wanna see Michael. He's gonna try to convince me to get Dean."- Ariel confessed.

-"Then leave."- Dean said as he slowly approached her.

-"It's not that easy"- She said seriously. -"I have to do something, otherwise Lucifer is gonna kill me, or worse, kill Summer and leave the body empty for myself."-

Sam frowned, listening to her words. -"I'm sorry, not that I'm not happy about you protecting Summer's life, but I don't understand why would you do it. I mean don't you want the body for yourself."-

Ariel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She turned around and gave them her back. -"Every single person has their own version of heaven. Us angels too. Usually we borrow someone's scenery, but that person is important, someone who actually deserves paradise. My version of the garden is Summer's childhood front yard."- She finally admitted.

She finally turned around and faced them, finding both brothers looking back at her expectantly.

-"Isn't it obvious already? I'm losing this battle."- She said.

-"What battle?"- Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

Before Ariel could reply, Joshua showed up. -"Evening, gentlemen."-

Ariel sighed and turned around to look at the angel. -"You're here, great. Guys this is Joshua, the angel you've been looking for. If someone has answers believe me, it's him."- She said and smiled at Joshua.

-"You're Joshua."- Sam said, and the angel nodded. -"So, you talk to God."-

-"Mostly, He talks to me."- Joshua replied calmly.

Before continuing, Joshua turned around to Ariel and looked her in the eyes. -"Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Michael?"-

Ariel rolled her eyes and huffed. -"I know, I know. I'm going."- She said and started walking.

She stopped a few feet away and turned towards the brothers. -"Oh, before I forget, Dean?"- She said, getting the hunter's attention. -"Don't listen to anything Michael said to you the other day ok? He's just trying to mess with your head."-

Joshua turned around and gave her a look. -"You should go."- He warned her.

-"Sure."- She said and turned around but didn't move. -"Ya' know?, I always liked to believe that free will is not an illusion. Instead, it is what we aim for in life. We love having options, and being able to choose, no matter if we are wrong. It's just the way humans are."- She said and turned around to meet both brothers. -"But that's just an opinion."- She finished and winked. -"I'm leaving Joshua."- She said and started walking before the angel could talk.

Dean and Sam smiled at her last comment. Apparently Ariel wasn't as bad as they thought.

* * *

One week has passed from the last time Dean saw Ariel. He hadn't received any news from her after that.

Unfortunately, more than ever Dean needed to know that there was hope for Summer. That she was going to be there with him soon. He never expected to be this involved with one woman, but the things he felt for her were undeniable at this point. These last few days, he had missed her more than ever because every day that passed, he kept on losing faith. After finding a town crowded with demons and a fake prophet that turned out to be the Whore of Babylon according to the bible, Dean realized that his only chance might be saying yes.

He hated himself for doubting like this, but what else could he do? Thousands of people were dying, and much more will, if he didn't do something about it. He wasn't able to tell this to his brother, but as soon as he killed the Whore, who could only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven, Sam realized Dean's plan.

-"Are you gonna do something stupid? "- Sam asked him.

Dean snorted and turned to his brother. -"Like what?"-

-"Like Michael stupid."- Sam said.

-"Come on, Sam. Give me a break."- Dean said and went to get into the car when Sam spoke again.

-"Didn't you hear Ariel? Michael is just trying to mess with your head, just like Lucifer is trying to do with me."- Sam explained but Dean remained silent. -"How do you think Summer is gonna feel?"-

Dean turned around and gave him a death glare. -"She's not here Sam! So far we don't even know where that damn Archangel is or if she's even on our side or not."-

Sam laughed humorlessly. -"I know all of this is getting to you, especially with Summer gone. I'm not stupid Dean, I know how you felt for her, no matter how much you deny it."- He said.

-"You don't know anything."- Dean said, not able to look into his eyes.

Sam sighed. -"I do, ok? It was obvious from the beginning. You have to stop feeling guilty about this, it wasn't your fault. Just try to do things better with her when she comes back, that's all."- Sam advised him.

-"I did ok?"- Dean exclaimed in a loud voice. -"I asked her for something more the night before going after Lucifer, and you know what she said? She said yes Sammy, and I failed her. I promised her over and over that everything was gonna be ok and I couldn't save her!"- He screamed, finally getting it off his chest.

-"You know nothing alright? This is my entire fault. Ellen, Jo, and especially Summer."- Dean finished and ran a hand through his hair. -"Let's just go Sam ok?"-

However, before Dean could get into the car, Sam spoke again. -"Just...just think about what your gonna do Dean. Think about her before doing anything crazy."- He said before getting himself in the car, leaving Dean to think over his words.

Her. It was all Dean was thinking about in that moment. He was about to say yes, and more than ever he wanted to see her and say goodbye to her.

Goodbyes were never Dean's thing, but right then wasn't the moment to be stubborn. He wanted to say bye to those people he considered important. Of course Sam and Bobby, were out of the question since they were going to do anything to stop him. However, apart from Sam, Bobby and Summer there were two more people Dean wanted to see one last time.

Lisa and Ben.

There was a time when Dean believed he might be Ben's father, and to his surprise he felt kind of happy. Sure, at first he freaked out, but then he got used to the idea of having a family, But that wasn't his family, that was not his life. _A short goodbye wouldn't hurt anybody_, he thought.

And that's what he did. He escaped from his brother, got into the Impala and drove away toward her house. He couldn't help but feel guilty the whole ride there, as if he was betraying Summer's trust. As much as Dean was sure that nothing was gonna happen, he knew that if Summer was there, she would kick his ass. He smiled at that thought, he sure missed her and all the craziness she had.

Finally, Dean reached Lisa's house and stopped at her driveway. He stopped for a moment to think about what he was gonna do, and when he gained enough strength, he left his car and walked toward the door.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to open up. When she saw him, she seemed surprised. -"Hi, Lisa. I didn't have your number, uh, so…"- Dean started.

-"No. No, it's okay. I'm—I'm…just surprised. "- She replied.

Dean didn't know what to say, so he started making small conversation, talking about Ben, the house, until Lisa noticed the way he was acting. -"Dean, you didn't come all the way here to talk about real estate. You alright? "-

He looked at her and somehow he couldn't lie. -"No, not really. "- He admitted.

-"Well, what is it?"- Lisa asked.

-"Look, I have no illusions, okay? I know the life that I live, I know how that's gonna end for me. Whatever. I'm okay with that."- He said, taking a short pause to think before continuing. -"But I wanted you to know…that when I do picture myself happy…it's with you. And the kid."- He finished.

Truth to be told, Dean wasn't sure if that was the whole truth. As much as he wanted to see Summer, he was losing hope quickly, much more now that Ariel had disappeared after her talk with Michael. However, that didn't change the fact that he felt things for her, but were those feelings so strong? Or was his wish of having a family stronger? Dean didn't know, but what he was certain about, was that something in what he had said wasn't completely true.

-"I mean, you don't have to say anything."- Dean quickly added when he saw Lisa speechless.

-"No, I…I mean, I know. I know. I want to. Come inside. Let me get you a beer."- She said with a smile on her face.

-"I wish I could. Take care of yourself, Lisa."- Dean said and turned around to leave, not being able to stand there for one more second.

-"No, wait, wait!"- Lisa said and went to stop him. -"You can't just drop a bombshell like that and then leave. "-

-"I know. I'm sorry. But I don't have a choice."- Dean replied to her, however, Lisa insisted on him coming inside. -"Lisa, wait a minute."- He said, making her stop and look at him. -"Things are about to get really bad."-

-"Like how? Like your kind of bad?"- She asked, suddenly scared of what he might say.

-"Worse. Next few days, the crap you're gonna see on your TV, it's gonna be downright trippy. Scary. But I don't want you to worry, because I'm making arrangements for you and Ben."- Dean assured her.

Lisa was confused at his words. -"Arrangements?"- She asked.

-"Whatever happens, you're gonna be okay."- Dean said.

Of course he wasn't about to say yes without making sure that the people he cared about were going to be ok, including Summer. If he was gonna let Michael used him as his puppet, he was gonna first make sure that Ariel left Summer's body.

-"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"- Lisa asked, getting more scared about what he might do.

-"The people that I'm gonna see next, they're not gonna get anything from me without agreeing to a few conditions."-

-"Just...just come inside. Please. And whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it. Just stay an hour. At least say bye to Ben."- Lisa tried to reason with him.

Dean knew that he couldn't stay. Not just because he knew that it was going to be more difficult, but because he had to go to find Ariel. Summer was first on Dean's list at the moment.

-"It's better if I don't."- He said. He got closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. -"Bye, Lisa."- He said.

He started walking toward his car without turning to look back, or paying attention to the offer he had received. Sure, it was one beer, but he knew what was behind it. Truth was that he had bigger issues at hand and someone more important to take care of. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for Lisa considering that some other woman was the owner of his thoughts at the moment.

He reached the car in record time, probably because he wanted so bad to go, before he did or say something he might regret. He wanted to stay so bad, that if he thought about it one more minute he might just do it. Luckily, his cell phone rang. He considered the idea of ignoring it, thinking that it was his brother, but just in case he took it out from his pocket. Dean didn't recognize the number, and he wanted a distraction so much at the moment that he picked up.

-"Hello, Mr. Davis?"- A woman's voice said at the other end of the line.

Dean frowned, not sure who this woman was or what she wanted. However, he decided to play along and found out what this was all about. -"Emm...yeah."- He replied.

-"My name's Claire and I'm calling you from the Cicero's hospital. I'm sorry to inform you that we have your wife in here, Elizabeth."-

Dean frowned once again; obviously confused about this woman calling him and thinking he had a wife. He was about to hang up without even replying to her when he remembered that Elizabeth Davis was the name of Summer's mother. He froze and contemplated the idea of her being in a hospital and giving his number to call him.

-"Mr. Davis, are you there?"- The nurse said when he didn't reply.

-"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Is she alright?"- He asked as he started up the car and took off down the road, not even once thinking about Lisa.

It seemed like Dean knew which woman was more important to him after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Summer was pacing across the room while biting her nails. She had so many questions in her head and no answers at all. What was she doing there? Was this real? Where was the damn Archangel that has been riding her last time? How did she get free?

She sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted nothing more than to leave from there, but apparently Dean was coming, or that's what she was told. If there was one thing she didn't understand was how Dean was her emergency contact. She was pretty sure it was Bobby.

_Ariel_, Summer thought. That damn archangel had something for her boy-, for Dean and she didn't like it one bit. Every time he would get close, Ariel acted weird and got nervous. Sure, Summer could understand Dean's confusion since the bitch was using her body, but still it bothered her. Called her crazy, but she wanted to beat her own ass at some point while she was locked inside her head, watching how the angel insisted on earning Dean's trust.

Oh, Summer so not trusted in her. It didn't matter how many times she had said that she was on their side, Ariel was an angel and she took over her body, that meant she was on Summer's black list. Not to mention that the angel wanted to get closer to her boyfri-, to Dean.

However, Summer's biggest concern at the moment was if she had actually got rid of the angel, or if she was still inside her body. She didn't remember exactly how she had regained the control, last she knew was that Ariel was supposed to meet with Michael in Heaven. Maybe Summer wasn't supposed to know anything of it, and maybe they had erased her memories.

_What about Lucifer? Did he know that she was free now_? Again, too many questions and no answers.

Summer stopped pacing the room and looked through the window, trying to remember if there was something in her head that could help her. She got nothing, as expected. Anyway, if there was something she had to take care of, it was not losing the control of her body, just in case the angel was still inside of her.

Once she had at least one decision on what to do first, she let her mind rest for a few minutes as she contemplated the day from her room. Was he actually coming? Was this all real? So far, it seemed like it.

As soon as Dean reached the hospital he ran straight to the counter that was at the front door.

-"Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife. Her name is Elizabeth Davis."- He quickly asked as hope started increasing in his chest.

-"Oh yeah, look there's her nurse. Claire!"- The woman behind the desk called for the nurse that was standing a few feet away, talking with some other women.

-"Yes?"- The nurse called Claire asked.

-"This is the husband of the girl that was brought earlier."-

-"Oh yeah. I'm Claire, I spoke with you on the phone."- She said as she stretched her hand for Dean to take it.

-"Where is she?"- Dean quickly asked, ignoring the nurse's hand and all the looks coming from the other two women that were with her.

-"Follow me please."- Claire said and started walking.

The other two women were closely behind them, whispering about Dean and how handsome he was. Unfortunately, they weren't being as quiet as they thought since Claire could hear everything clearly and so could Dean. He smirked at the comments he was receiving from the ladies but Claire wasn't so amused by this.

She stopped abruptly and turned around to look at them. -"Ladies, could you control yourselves please? He's married."-

-"So? That doesn't mean we can't look."- One of them replied, winking at him.

Claire shook her head once more and turned to Dean. -"She's in that room."- She said, pointing at a door.

Dean sighed before getting the courage he needed to enter the room. As soon as he saw what was behind the door, he was either going to be disappointed or happy.

He took a deep breath and opened up the door, finding a woman looking through the window, giving him her back. Claire walked behind him and smiled at his nervousness.

-"It's ok, she's fine."- She assured her. -"Elizabeth, look who's here."-

Summer, who was lost in thought, rolled her eyes at the annoying nurse. She never heard the door being opened, otherwise she would have gone to the bed so she didn't have to listen to the complaints of the nurse who kept on saying that she could get hurt.

-"Uh, I'm fine, I'm going to get on the bed righ—"- Summer started saying but stopped when she saw him.

There he was, standing at the door right next to her nurse. Dean was there, she wasn't dreaming, or that's what she thought. She pinched her arm strong and winced at the pain she caused. _Ouch_, she said in her mind. Surely she was going to get a bruise for that one, but that didn't matter now because he was there, which meant that everything was gonna be ok.

They locked eyes for a few seconds and none of them made a single move, not even to close the gap between them. Dean didn't take his eyes from her, wanting to make sure this was Summer and not the angel. He just didn't want to get his hopes up and then end up hurt.

Summer knew what he was thinking, why he was so hesitant, he was doubtful about her being her and not Ariel. She gave him a small smile and took a few steps forward, encouraging him to get closer.

-"Dean."- She breathed out, with such happiness that it was impossible not to be noticed.

Dean lost it right then and didn't think anything else. He had so much in his head a few hours ago, that he felt he was gonna explode at some point. But right then, she was all that mattered to him. At first he wanted to be precautious, but when she spoke he had almost no doubt left that it was indeed Summer.

Without second thoughts, he closed the gap and pulled her against her chest, burying his face in her hair, holding her tight against his body. Summer didn't hesitate and as soon as she was in his arms, she enveloped him with her own arms and pressed her face against his chest, right next to his heart. She could feel his heartbeats and right then, it was the most perfect sound in the world for her, because it meant that he was alive and with her.

The three nurses watched the couple with smiles and eyes full of tenderness. One of them sighed loudly before saying. -"Why can't I have a husband like him?"- Which caused Claire to laugh. -"Let's go and leave them alone."- She added.

Dean and Summer didn't even realize when the nurses left the room. They were just savoring the moment of finally being together again after so much time. So many questions, doubts, fears, were all left behind, they didn't matter anymore.

Slowly, Dean separated from her, not fully letting her go, but enough to see her face. He had both of his hands on each side of her head, holding her in place to look into her eyes.

-"Please, tell me it's you and not any angel."- He pleaded with her.

Summer smirked. -"It's me Winchester."- She replied, watching how he closed his eyes as a small smile spread on his face. -"Don't ask me how or why because I don't know but it's me, that I'm sure."- She finished.

Dean re-opened his eyes and stared back at her. -"Good."- He said before bending down and kissing her fully on the lips.

Summer smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands were on her waist, bringing her closer to him, wanting to feel her in his arms. If before he had any doubt about lying to Lisa, he was sure now. Before, maybe he did feel like he could be happy with her and Ben, but now things were different. There was one woman, and only one he wanted to be with, and right now she was in his arms. He had missed her more than he had said, and even more than he had allowed himself.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but eventually they had to separate to breathe. However, not even then did he let go of her, keeping her close just in case she would disappear again.

-"Where's Sam?"- She asked him, looking up into his eyes.

Dean couldn't take the smile off his face. He was happy for the first time in a long time. -"Not here."- He simply replied before going for another kiss.

Summer laughed and slightly pushed him away but not completely. She didn't want to let go of him yet, she wasn't ready. -"Dean, come on! We gotta go."- She told him, but she wasn't moving.

-"Mhmm."- He mumbled before burying his head in the crock of her neck, taking in her scent and feeling the warmth of her skin against his.

She smiled. She would never say it out loud but this felt good, he felt good. Her boyfriend was with her again and as much as she wanted to deny it, she missed him. Dean was always so gentle with her that sometimes she believed there was two of him. One was the cocky, fearless hunter and then there was the loving and gentle boyfriend she had.

-"I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have let that happen."- She told him, feeling quite guilty about the whole situation with the archangel.

Dean stood straight and looked into her eyes. -"Why? It wasn't your fault. I should have been there to sa—"-

-"Stop it."- She interrupted him. -"It wasn't your fault ok? I knew what I was walking into the moment I showed up in the cemetery. Meg told me everything and still I went, believing that I was gonna be strong enough to defeat Lucifer."-

Dean sighed, not feeling any better with her explanation. However, the mention of Lucifer brought the subject about what he was doing there in the first place. He had gone to Cicero to say bye to Lisa because he was about to say yes to Michael. Could he change his mind now?

Summer looked at him and realized that something was on his mind. -"Hey, are you ok?"- She asked, putting a hand on the side of his face, bringing his eyes in her line of view. -"You got lost there for a minute."-

Dean gave her a weak smile before nodding. He stared into her eyes and as much as it hurt him, he swallowed the lump in his throat and let fully go of her. Summer frowned at his action, not sure of why he was doing this, and the fact that he couldn't meet her gaze made her doubt more.

-"What is it?"- She asked him, realizing that something was not ok.

-"Nothing, it's just that we should go."- He told her as he scratched the back of his head. -"I'll go and sign the papers for you to go."- He told her as she nodded and turned around to look for her clothes.

Dean crossed his arms across his chest and smiled at her. -"...which I think there won't be any problem since apparently I'm your husband."- He said, which caused Summer to freeze. He smirked before continuing. -"Seriously Sum? I thought we weren't going that fast."- He teased her.

She turned around and glared at him. -"I'm sorry, but I didn't do it. Although I'm pretty sure I know who might have done it, since apparently you made quite an impression on Ariel."- Summer said and crossed her arms across her chest. -"The angel with the crush on you changed my emergency number and put you as my husband, not me."-

Dean kept on smirked and raised an eyebrow. -"Are you jelaous?"- He asked her.

-"Of myself?"- Summer replied. -"Yeah right Dean, whatever makes you happy."- She said and turned around and keep on looking for her clothes.

Dean shook his head as he kept on smiling, but when he looked up he realized that it was his chance to leave, while she was distracted. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

-"What?"- She asked him without turning around.

-"I'll be back in a minute ok? You just...just get dressed and I'll come for you."- He told her.

Summer turned around and nodded, before giving him a soft smile. -" 'Kay".- She replied.

When he had her in front of him like that, he couldn't control himself and crashed his lips against hers in a long and slow kiss. Summer responded quickly as always, wrapping her arms around his middle as Dean cupped her face with such tenderness as if she was about to break.

Reluctantly Dean broke the kiss but didn't let go of her face. He looked into her eyes once more time. -"I missed you more than you'll ever know. And I will never let anything else happen to you again. I swear."-

Summer was staring intently at him. -"Dean, what's wrong?"- She asked.

-"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that."- He said and smiled before kissing her one last time and letting go of her.

He turned around and started walking toward the door, convincing himself that he shouldn't look back, otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave. Once he was out, he headed toward the emergency door, trying not to even thinking about the woman he was leaving behind.

Dean had an obligation with his job. He had to suck it up and do what he had to do to save everyone, including her. He got into the car ready to leave, but it took all his will to actually move and drive away. He didn't want to leave her, not after being away from her for so long, but it was for the best and someday, he hoped, they will all understand.

In the meantime, Summer was still waiting for Dean in her room but she was getting nervous. Before leaving, she had sensed something was wrong with Dean and it was starting to get on her nerves. She huffed and looked at the clock, realizing that Dean had been gone for about half an hour already. This wasn't normal, it didn't take that long to sign some papers. She stood up from the bed and left the room, going straight toward the desk at the front door.

Claire, her nurse, was now behind the desk and as soon as she saw her, she smiled. -"Elizabeth what are you doing up?"-

Summer smiled politely. -"I'm sorry I was wondering if you saw Dean."- She asked.

The nurse frowned. -"No, no actually. Wasn't he with you?"-

-"Yeah, but he left and said he was gonna sign the papers for me to go home."- Summer explained.

Another nurse, the one that had been there when Dean had first arrived, got involved in the conversation. -"Sweetie, I saw your husband go like half an hour ago."-

Summer looked at her in disbelief, Dean would never do that. She shook her head before replying. -"No, that's impossible."-

-"Doesn't he drive an old car? A Chevy?"- The nurse asked.

Summer's face dropped, Dean had left. She gulped down the lump in her throat before gaining strength to looked up to meet both nurses gazes. -"Thank you."- She said and turned around to leave.

She wasn't quite paying attention when she was walking since her mind was on Dean and the reason of why he had left, when she crashed into someone.

-"I'm sorry."- Summer quickly apologized. She gave the man a weak smile and went to walk around him when he grabbed her arm. -"What the...?"-

-"Nice to see you again Summer."- He said and smiled.

Summer frowned at this man and why he knew her name when she remembered his face. Her face was full of surprise as she recognized the man in front of her. -"You."- Was all she said.

The man smirked at her.

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	29. He's saying yes

**_A/N _**Hello there! Ok, first of all I wanna warn you that this chapter SUCKS, I know it, I just couldn't do it better but it had to be done! Next one is soooo much better, I swear! Thank you to all of you who reads and always reviews, it means HEAVEN to me, seriously! We're almost at the end, what about a sequel? We'll see when the story is finished :) Love you all...Enjoy! (or at least try)

**Read and Review pleaseeee!**

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

She understood nothing at this point.

Once upon a time she believed that men were an easy species to understand that only cared about alcohol, sex and food. How wrong she was! It turns out that they don't care about anything but themselves, no exceptions.

And what's worse is that she had let herself be fooled by one of the so called "good guys" who pretended to want something more. When those feminist women, that everyone hated so much, said that men were all the same, they were right.

_Stupid,__stupid,__stupid __Summer_! She kept on repeating in her head as she drove toward Bobby's house.

She was angry and frustrated but more toward herself than Dean. She believed that he actually cared about her and had missed her but she should've known better. For a moment, for a brief and short fleeting moment, Summer had let her guard down and showed him how she really felt. It wasn't that hard to realize anyway since she would practically die for him.

But it didn't matter to him. He didn't care what happened to her; otherwise he wouldn't have left without saying anything. He ran like a coward, leaving her behind after have been possessed by a freaking archangel. Did he think that it had been easy for her? Because it wasn't.

Summer sighed and hit the steering wheel as she drove, annoyed that this was affecting her so much. She was used to being alone in no serious relationship, what difference did Dean make? Why was she so angry and...hurt by his actions? Since she was a kid, Summer has been perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need him. Not now, not ever.

Slowly, she parked the stolen car at Bobby's driveway, ready to get inside and convince the old and paranoid hunter that it was her. When Summer got out of the car and contemplated going in the house, a small smile spread across her face, finally feeling at home.

She took a few steps and stopped at the door, gaining the rest of her energy and strength she needed to face Bobby. She knocked a few times before opening the door and letting herself inside.

-"Bobby?"- She called.

Warning the hunter about her presence was a smart move, otherwise he would enter the room shooting at whoever was there. She waited for a few more seconds and nothing changed. This wasn't a good sign. She called for him one more time as she entered the living room.

-"Summer."- Bobby said from behind her.

She froze, waiting for the punch, shot or anything he would do to fight her. Nothing happened.

Slowly, with precaution, she turned around and faced him. He was calm, looking at her with warm eyes as Bobby has always done. Confusion was written all over her face.

-"Kid it's so good to see you."- He said before closing the gap with his wheelchair and reaching for her, hugging her in a seriously paternal way.

She was shocked and confused all together. However, she hugged him back, feeling happy just being "home" again. When they separated, she was still hesitant about the whole situation and Bobby quickly realized.

-"What is it?"- He asked her.

She frowned before replying to his question. -"It's just that...don't you have questions about me being here? Or about Ariel? Don't you have questions about anything? Seriously Bobby, I was anticipating a lot of things but not this warm welcome."-

Bobby smiled. -"Dean told us."-

Summer's eyes snapped open. _So __he __did __care_. -"What? What did he say?"-

-"Nothing much. He sent an anonymous text message, but he should've known better."-

Summer didn't reply to that. So he didn't actually care, he just let them know she was alive. _Awesome! _

-"He sent a text with your mom's name followed by coordinates. Sam and I quickly knew that you were on your way here when he called to the hospital."-

Summer nodded. -"So where's Sam?"- She asked, changing the subject quickly.

-"He went to look for Dean."- Bobby informed her.

He watched how she nodded and didn't ask any further questions, which only confirmed that she knew. -"He's just being reckless and stupid, that's all Summer."-

She looked up and frowned. -"Reckless? What are you talking about?"-

-"About Michael, what else?"- Bobby replied.

Summer felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs. The room started moving by itself and she felt like she was about to lose it at any minute. Chills ran down her spine as she swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

Apparently there was more behind Dean's mysterious disappearance.

* * *

Apparently Dean had decided to say yes to Michael and she couldn't allow that to happen. It would be catastrophic. She was waiting anxiously for Sam and Castiel to arrive with him so she could kick his ass. The fear she had felt when Bobby told her it was something she had never experienced before. However, the old man was right. Dean thought he was doing the right thing, he felt responsible for this and if he could be the one to stop it, then he was going to do it, it didn't matter if he died in the process. At least it didn't matter to him, but it did to Summer along with Bobby, Sam and Cas, they all wanted Dean to stay on their side.

She was lost in thought when she felt a strong wind followed by the unmistakable noise of wings. She turned around and saw Sam, Cas and a grumpy Dean who as soon as he spotted her, gave her his back. She sighed at his attitude, but decided not to pay attention to it at the moment since her eyes were glued to a grinning Sam.

-"Summer, it's so good to see you."- He said sincerely as he approached her and enveloped her in his arms.

She returned the hug eagerly with a wide smile from ear to ear. Once again that day, she felt at home, safe. When they broke apart she took a quick glance at Cas and gave him a smile.

-"Cas, I'm glad you're ok."- She said. The angel nodded in response.

And then, the welcome and smiles were over and they were back to business. She wasn't even going to pretend that everything was ok because it wasn't. Dean hadn't moved or said anything since the moment he arrived; he just kept on ignoring her.

Bobby was sitting at his desk with lots of books in front of him, still trying to find a way to kill the devil, even if it was in vain. They all have read every single book and there was nothing, no hopes that they could find a solution in one day.

Dean watched the older hunter along with Sam and Summer reading and huffed in annoyance. -"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens. "- He said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

-"You ain't helpin'."- Bobby stated without looking up. He knew that Dean was being stubborn and didn't want to listen to any of them.

-"Yeah, well, why don't I just get out of your hair then?"- Dean said smugly as he looked at the eldest hunter.

Both Sam and Summer stopped reading and looked up to glare at Dean while Bobby spoke. -"What the hell happened to you?"- He asked in surrender, trying to at least understand why Dean had changed his mind all of a sudden.

Sure, they were going through difficult times but both Winchesters along with Summer had always been fighters, not people who gave up easily. He had watched these kids became cold and sharp hunters, capable of dying for an innocent life. But this wasn't Dean, at least not the Dean he knew.

-"Reality happened. Nuclear is the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil and save a butt load of people."- Dean replied as he separated from the wall and got closer to the group at the desk. His voice raising at the end, trying to prove his point.

-"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else."- Bobby said calmly.

Summer didn't say a word, she just sighed and kept on reading, not really paying attention to anything else Dean said. Bobby was right, there was no denial there.

-"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I could've done something about it, guess what? That's on me!"- Dean said as he returned to his original position against the wall.

-"You can't give up, son."- Bobby said, trying to reason with him.

Dean smiled sarcastically as he looked at his feet, then raised his head and locked eyes with Bobby before replying to him. -"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes."-

Bobby's face changed into one of surprise to one hard as a rock. Sam glanced at his brother and gave him a look that said it all: "You're being a dick". Summer raised her head but kept her eyes on Bobby, not sure of what the hunter's reply would be.

Bobby pulled out a gun from one of the drawers of his desk and set it on the table. Then, he took a bullet out of his shirt pocket and looked at it. Everyone watched him in confusion, not quite sure of what was happening.

-"What is that?"- Dean asked.

-"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull."- Bobby replied to him and set the bullet next to the gun at the desk, staring at it. -"Every morning, I look at it. I think, "Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out." But I don't do it. I _never_ do it. You know why?"- He asked Dean as he looked into his eyes. -"Because I promised _you_ I wouldn't give up!"- He shouted.

Everyone was in silence, not sure of what to say. Summer gulped and looked at Bobby in horror, she couldn't lose him, that would be it for her. Since she could remember, Bobby had been like a father for her. Sometimes, she would also put John in that category, but as time passed, she realized that John was more a friend than a father for her.

Anger ran through her body and she turned her head to glare at Dean. He had no right to speak to Bobby like that, and she was getting tired of his attitude. -"What the hell is your problem huh? You think you're the only one who's fighting? The only one who wants to stop this damn Apocalypse?"- She asked him as she raised from the chair, facing him completely.

Dean turned his head in her direction and glared at her. -"No, but I'm the only one who can do something about it!"- He shouted back.

-"Suicide is not the answer Dean!"- She replied quickly.

-"What do you know!"- He asked as he separated from the wall once again and stepped forward . -"You're not the one who might have been able to do something!"-

Summer laughed sarcastically before replying. -"Oh that's right, because it's always hero Dean who comes to save the day. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way batman! Go ahead and take care of it by yourself, we'll sit aside!"- She stated.

Summer turned around when she finished, not wanting to keep on with this discussion. It was getting her nowhere with him, he was too sure of himself and his decision. If they kept on talking, some things might be said they would later regret.

-"There's nothing any of you can do Summer. I'm the one who has to put an end to this; it's for your safety!"- He replied to her back.

And there's when she completely lost it. She was tired of losing people; she didn't want anyone else to die for her. She turned around and got in his face. -"Get this fact really clearly Dean, I do not need to be saved. I can take care of myself thank you very much!"-

-"Yeah right, as if that's even true. Besides, it's not all about you, ya' know? There are more people behind this, billions!"- He shouted back.

-"Yeah well, don't include me in your "need-to-be-saved" list!"- She replied, not once backing down.

-"Right, because you have it all under control."- He exclaimed sarcastically.

-"Yes!"- She replied, raising her voice to prove her point. -"I always have and I always will!"-

Summer didn't want him to do this, much less feel responsible for his decision. Some things made more sense after he had said that. Dean was saying yes so his brother wouldn't have to, and Ariel wouldn't come back for her. She understood now, but that didn't mean she agreed with him.

Dean was silent, thinking about her words. Now that she was back everything was more difficult, and he wasn't sure if he would be capable of leaving now. Truth was that one of the main reasons he was saying yes was her and the Archangel that was possessing her body.

The many emotions he had felt when he saw her again and the way she had acted was so foreign that he was surprised. For a brief moment, Summer had shown him how she really felt, letting her guard down and enjoying being back with him. If there was something he was sure about was that his feelings had become stronger in her absence, and now he was paying the price.

He took a deep breath as he thought about what he was going to say next. This was low, even for him, but if Summer was pissed at him everything would be easier. He sighed before saying the words he knew he would regret.

She turned around after a few seconds, thinking that the discussion was really over this time. She was wrong.

-"Well, you didn't have everything under control with Adam, otherwise he would be here. Alive."- He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

_Ouch_, that hurt. She remained still, not sure if she had heard right. Did Dean really say that? It seemed like it. She knew, oh she knew what he was doing, but still, it had hurt her deeper than she would have thought.

He didn't move or say anything else, he just waited for her reaction. His face was hard as rock, not showing any emotions or sympathy. He couldn't let his guard down now, he had to keep strong. Bobby and Sam quickly glared at Dean for his comment, but he didn't seem affected, and not even once flinched.

Summer sighed and turned around to face him. If he wanted to get low and play dirty, she could do that. Her face was as hard as his, no emotion was shown.

-"You're right. But you also should know that if he was here, and in your shoes, he would have the balls enough to say no to Michael. Not to mention that he would never leave me alone in a hospital after being used by an archangel as a damn puppet."- She stated, not even once raising her voice or anything.

-"And if Adam would be here, I would have never, never fallen this low and be involved with such a pathetic man like you. That, you can be sure of."- She finished.

Summer turned around ready to leave when a strong headache took over her. She grabbed her head in pain and winced.

-"Summer, you're ok?"- Dean asked her taking a few steps toward her.

Castiel groaned in pain too and copied her movements. -"Something's happening."- He managed to say.

-"Where?"- Dean asked as he took hold of Summer.

However, none of them replied before disappearing from the room. Wind throwing papers around the room.

* * *

Castiel and Summer appeared in the middle of a forest, with fallen trees all around them. They looked at each other before starting to walk, trying to find the reason for why they showed up there. Suddenly, the ground started pulsing like it was alive.

-"Cas what's happening?"- She asked him, not quite sure of why she had shown up there too.

-"I'm not sure."- He replied as he bent down and reached for the ground, trying to feel what was wrong.

Summer was waiting patiently when she felt someone behind her. Quickly, without wasting time, she turned around and blocked an angel sword that was going straightly at her back.

-"Cas!"- She warned him.

Castiel stood up and helped her with all the three angels that showed up, fighting side by side with her. At one moment the angels had the upper hand and Castiel was in trouble, so Summer started running, trying to take one of the angels out of there, but as she kept on running she lost track of him.

She stopped and turned around, finding the angel gone. She frowned at this and looked from side to side, thinking that she was going to be attacked at any moment. Slowly, she started going back to the place where she had last seen Cas and found a big hole in the ground, but no sign of the angel.

-"Cas!"- She called but got no answer. -"Damn it!"- She exclaimed to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

She was alone.

After a few hours, she was able to find her way back to Bobby's which was pretty difficult considering she was in the middle of nowhere. Frustrated as she was, she entered the house ready to kick Castiel's ass for leaving her alone when she was trying to help him.

-"Castiel!"- She called as she looked for him. -"Cas, where the hell are you?"-

She kept on walking until she reached Bobby's study when she found the older hunter, the brothers and Castiel along with someone else she didn't recognize at first.

-"Cas, how could you leave me alone in the middl—"- She said but stopped when she realized who the other person was. -"Adam?"- She asked. Saying that name was the hardest thing Summer had to do. Sure, it wasn't the same Adam, but just listening to his name brought bad memories to her mind.

Both Sam and Dean turned around to look at her while Adam stood up with a tiny smile on his face.

-"You know him?"- Bobby asked.

-"She went with us on that hunt remember?"- Sam replied.

-"Summer."- Adam said with an obvious happiness in his voice.

She smiled in return and welcomed him in her arms when he closed the little distance between them and hugged her. Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion, not understanding why he knew her.

-"Oh God it's so good to know you're alive."- She whispered to him.

Adam smiled and separated from her to look her in the eyes. He gave her a wide smile and when he was about to talk, Dean interrupted.

-"Whoa, hold on a minute! You know him, from before the hunt?"- He asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting.

Summer sighed, knowing that a fight was coming. However, she didn't care much of what he thought about her since he had acted like a dick before. -"Yeah alright? I know him; I always knew your dad had another kid."- She confessed.

Not only Dean and Sam, also Bobby was looking at her with wide eyes. -"You knew?"- The eldest hunter asked.

Summer rolled her eyes. -"Oh come on Bobby! You always knew that John sent me to do his dirty job or fix up all the crap he did."-

Sam stared at her with anger in his eyes as he spoke. -"And you never thought we had the right to know?"-

Summer turned his head at him before replying. -"No. Because your dad asked me not to say anything, and you know what? I always did what John asked me."-

-"We trusted you."- Sam continued, obviously angry about her last comment. Everyone knew that he usually disagreed with his father and apparently Summer was the opposite of him.

Summer huffed in exasperation. -"Oh yeah right, like you did with Anna or when you thought that I was working with Gabriel, right? That's how much trust you have in me!"-

-"I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't have time for this now. Summer I need to know where is Zachariah."- Adam asked her, assuming that she also knew about this.

Summer's eyes were wide as she listened to his words. -"What? Why?"-

-"Because they told him that if he says yes to Michael, they're gonna bring his mother back."- Bobby replied to her.

Summer shook her head frantically. -"No, you can't do it."- She said and when he was about to protest she continued. -"I said no alright? Damn it Adam you shouldn't be involved in this. Stop it!"-

-"I never wanted to be involved in this, I just want my mom back alright?"- He exclaimed in reply.

Summer took two steps and got closer to him. -"She's dead, get over it! What's dead, should stay dead, believe me I know it."- She replied as she left the room, needing some alone time.

Everyone remained in silence after she left. Her words had been a little harsh for Adam who only wanted his mother back. After a few minutes, Sam decided to go and look for her, wanting to know what her problem was. As expected, she was sitting on Bobby's front steps with a beer in hand.

-"Hey!"- He said as he sat next to her.

-"What do you want?"- She replied, not even bothering to glance at him.

-"I wanna apologize. I understand why you didn't tell us, and you are right, we did act like dicks with you."- He told her honestly.

Summer didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes glued to the bottle. Sighing, she raised her eyes and looked ahead at the road. -"I totally failed your dad with Adam. He wasn't supposed to be involved in all of this. First he was killed by a monster and now he's being followed by angels. I totally suck!"- She said and took a big gulp of beer.

-"No, you don't. How were you supposed to know?"- Sam asked.

Summer shook her head. -"I should've known."- She said absently. Sighing she continued. -"Let's go, Bobby might need us."- She told him as she stood up.

Sam also stood up but didn't move. -"Summer, when you told Adam, what's dead should stay dead, what did you mean?"-

-"That. It's the truth right?"- She asked him as she gazed into his eyes.

-"Yeah, but I mean...did you try to bring someone back from death?"-

She didn't answer at first, remembering that moment. Why was this day becoming so hard? So many memories and old pains were being brought back and she didn't know if she was strong enough at that moment. Sighing, she nodded. -"Yeah, but for the record, I failed."- She winked at him, not really giving it much importance.

Sam let out a short laugh as he followed her inside.

* * *

After a while, Sam decided to lock Dean inside the panic room where he would be safe and couldn't go anywhere. Especially after what Adam had told them. Apparently, the angels were looking for another vessel for Michael, since Dean wasn't agreeing, at least not at that moment, but none of the brothers, or Summer were going to allow Adam to do that.

However, in the middle of all of this, Dean had somehow managed to escape from the panic room, and both Sam and Summer needed to find him, and fast before he could do something he might regret.

They both left the house in search of the eldest Winchester, leaving Adam behind with Bobby to keep an eye on him.

-"We're gonna find him, you know that right?"- Summer asked Sam as he drove away.

Sam didn't reply to her, he just kept on driving, not sure if that was true. Finding his brother was what he wanted the most, but he knew how smart Dean was.

-"I hope so."- He finally answered.

Before Summer could say anything else, her phone rang. -"Bobby."-

She remained silent for a few seconds, listening to what the hunter said before letting out a scream. -"What? What do you mean he's gone?"- She asked on the phone.

-"What happened?"- Sam asked her.

Summer shut her phone before saying. -"Turn the car around, Adam is gone."- She simply informed.

-"What? How?"- He asked her but she just shook her head. -"But we still have to—"-

-"We'll find Dean, Cas is on it."- She informed him. -"Sam if we don't go to Bobby's now, we're gonna lose Adam too."-

Sam sighed before turning the car around and going back to Bobby's.

Once they reached the house, they ran inside wanting to know what had happened fast, thinking maybe they could still find him.

-"What happened?"- Summer asked.

-"Adam is gone."- Bobby replied calmly.

-"Bobby, what do you mean, "Adam is gone?""- Sam asked again.

-"Should I say it in Spanish?"- Bobby retorted sarcastically

-"He's gone how? What the hell, Bobby?"- Sam said.

-"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air."- Bobby explained.

Suddenly, before any of them could ask any further questions, Castiel appeared carrying a bloody and beaten Dean. -"Because the angels took him."-

Summer and Sam turned around to look at him and quickly frowned when they took notice of Dean's state. -"What the hell happened to him?"- Summer asked the angel.

-"Me."- Castiel replied before dropping Dean on a couch.

-"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?"- Bobby asked.

-"Yes. Adam must have tipped them. Maybe in a dream."- Castiel informed.

-"Well, where would they have taken him?"- Sam asked.

However, before Castiel could reply Summer spoke first. -"We'll worry about it; you take Dean to the panic room. We don't need any more problems."-

Sam hesitated at first, but eventually followed Summer's advice and took his brother downstairs. Once he was out of the room, the huntress turned around and faced the angel.

-"They took Adam to the same place where they took Dean before right? When Lucifer was about to rise."- Summer asked him.

Castiel nodded, sighing in defeat. -"I'm almost sure that's the place. I expect not to be mistaken."-

Summer ran a hand through her hair. -"We should go now, try to win some time."- She told Castiel.

Bobby's head snapped in her direction at her last statement. -"You're crazy if you think you're going."-

Summer turned to Bobby and raised an eyebrow. -"What are you talking about? I'm going."-

-"No, you're not. At least that's what Sam and Dean had said earlier. They did agree on that aspect."- Castiel replied to her.

-"What the hell are you talking about? I'm going, I don't care if they like it or not."- She answered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

-"You've got to understand that after what happened with Ariel, we can't risk you."- Bobby tried to reason with her.

Summer shook her head in denial the whole time Bobby was talking, and just when she was about to reply, Sam appeared in the room, interrupting her. -"He's right, you're not going."-

Quickly, she turned around to face him and glared at him. -"Sam, I don't care what you think alright? I'm going!"-

Sam decided not to fight anymore with her since there was no way he was going to convince her. He sighed before continuing talking. -"I made a decision, I'm taking Dean with us."-

Summer's eyes snapped open at his words. -"What? Are you insane? It's like delivering him straight to Michael."-

-"He's not gonna say yes, I know it."- Sam answered her.

Everyone was staring at him as if he had grown another head. -"You gotta trust me guys, I know my brother."- He said before disappearing again.

-"Did he just say that?"- Summer asked Bobby and Cas once they were alone again. -"He can't be serious, that's the most stupid idea I've heard."-

Bobby didn't reply to her, he just took his hat off and ran a hand on his head in thought. Castiel frowned before walking away and going to the kitchen, needing to be alone. No one knew what to do at this point, and Sam's plan seemed pretty reckless to all of them.

Summer gave up and left the house, needing the fresh air to clear her mind. Once she was outside, she started walking down Bobby's backyard as she thought. Maybe, just maybe there was someone who could help her, but she hadn't seen him in months and they haven't finished in the best of terms.

There was a time when he was one of her dearest friends, the one and only in who she could trust. She might have died for him in the blink of an eye if it was necessary.

How much had things changed this last year? A lot. So much that she had lost a friend along the way just to protect the brothers.

Summer stopped her walk abruptly. How much had she sacrificed for the Winchesters? Was it all worth it? Were they both so involved with her as she was with them?

Maybe she should just call him. After all, what could she lose?

Before she could say or do anything, someone cleared his throat behind her. She turned around and met Dean standing there, looking at her expectantly. At first, she was taken aback by his sudden appearance, but that didn't change anything between them. She still hadn't forgotten about their discussion and the things he had said.

-"What are you doing here?"- She asked him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Dean hesitated at first, not sure of what to say. He knew she was pissed and that she had every right to be after what he had said. As much as he wanted, he couldn't apologize with her in that moment because that would just make everything harder. He had something to do, an obligation with his job, with himself.

Sure, Sam believed that when the time was right, Dean was going to take the right call, but he wasn't so sure about it.

-"I came to tell you that we're going already."- He stated, quickly turning around to leave.

-"Alright, I'll get ready."- She replied, ready to follow him inside.

Dean stopped and turned to face her. His movements were so quick and unexpected that it didn't give her time to stand back, leaving them pretty close. He gulped at her proximity but kept his cool.

-"You're not coming with, and you know it."- He told her, gazing into her eyes to show her he was serious.

-"I'm not having this conversation now. I'm going, period."- She replied and went to walk past him when he took hold of her arm. -"Let go."- She warned.

Dean didn't pay attention and just looked down at her. -"Listen to me, you're gonna get your ass into the house and wait for Sam to come back, alright?"- He told her in a threatening voice, holding her gaze the whole time.

Summer frowned in anger, completely ignoring his comment. He had said to wait for Sam to come back, not for him. He was going to say yes. She tried to get her arm out of his hold but she couldn't, his hold was too tight. -"Let me go Winchester."-

-"No."- He simply replied, not moving his eyes off of her.

They were burning holes into each other's eyes at that moment. -"You're not gonna boss me around. I'll do what I want. Now, let me go! Last warning."- She said.

-"You're threatening me?"- Dean asked in amusement, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

-"Warning you."- She replied.

Dean let out a short laugh before taking her by surprise and throwing her onto his shoulder. He started walking toward the house while Summer hit his back and yelled for him to let her go.

-"Dean! Put me down now! DEAN!"- She yelled as they walked, him not once paying attention to her.

Dean ignored her yelling and punches and continued to walk until they reached the door, which Sam opened when he heard her screams.

-"What's going on?"- Sam asked but he didn't get any reply, he just moved aside and let his brother in. -"Dean what are you doing?"-

-"She wasn't cooperating."- Dean managed to say as he winced from her punches. -"Summer, stop it."-

-"Not until you put me down!"- She screamed.

-"You should put her in the panic room until we leave, or at least until she calms down."- Sam commented.

Summer stopped her punches and tried to turn her head to glare at Sam but it was pretty difficult considering her position. -"Don't you dare Winchester."- She said to Dean.

Dean smirked despite the situation before replying to her. -"Payback is a bitch, baby!"-

He started walking toward the panic room while she kept on screaming. Once he entered the room, he threw her on the bed and quickly left, locking her inside.

-"Dean, let me out!"- She screamed to him through the tiny window on the door.

Dean was standing right at the door, looking her in the yes. He shook his head. -"I can't. You can't come with Sum, it's too dangerous for you."- He said honestly.

-"And it's not for you? You're going to say yes to freaking Michael Dean, are you kidding me?"-

-"I'm doing it for everyone. I wish someone would understand."-

-"Well, I won't. I will never understand how you can give up so easily."- She growled from the door.

Dean sighed, realizing that there was no way to convince her. He turned around and was about to go upstairs when she spoke.

-"And if something happens to Adam, it's gonna be on you."- She stated, looking him straight in the eyes before turning around and separating from the door.

Dean wanted to run and open that door to apologize to her so bad that it was painful. He knew that she was pissed and that she was trying to hurt him.

However, he believed in her. If something happened to his brother Adam, it was going to be on his hands.

He had to do something, but what? Should he say yes and disappoint his brother and Summer? Or should he fight side by side with them as always?

He had to make a decision.

* * *

So? What do you think? Just tell me on a review how crappy it was! :) BTW, what do you think about Supernatural? Hit the review button and also tell me about that... :)

Peace!


	30. Likewise

**_A/N_** Hello people! WOW an update in less than a week, how awesome is that? Ok, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE, I love you! Keep reviewing and you'll have more chapters...I do wanna warn you that after this one, I have one more chapter and then I won't be updating until after 19/12 because I'm sitting for an exam that day, and I MUST study! :) Once you know that...ENJOY AND REVIEW! I'm sure you'll like it ;)

**Read and Review pleaseeee!**

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

********

* * *

Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three...

Summer kept on counting the stains in the panic rooms ceiling.

Hours had passed since the moment Dean had locked her inside. She had screamed, asking them to let her free but there was no answer. At one point she gave up and was now lying in the cot, staring at the ceiling.

A knock was heard before the door was opened. Bobby wheeled himself inside, putting the chair next to the cot where Summer was.

-"Hungry?"- He asked.

Silence…

Bobby looked at her and saw that she was awake, but still wasn't replying. -"Kid, don't act like this."-

She sighed before turning around and giving him her back, ignoring him completely.

Bobby shook his head at her childish attitude. -"I also came to tell you that Sam called. They are on their way back."-

At his words she quickly sat up in bed and faced him. -"They? As in Sam and Adam? Or as in Sam, Adam and Dean?"- She asked full of excitement.

Bobby looked at her eyes seriously, swallowing the lump in his throat, which caused Summers excitement to wear off. -"Dean isn't coming is he? He actually said yes."- She said full of fear.

Bobby shook his head before sighing. -"Nah, Dean didn't say yes, he's coming. Adam just...they couldn't save him."-

Summer took a deep breath. Sure, she felt bad for Adam, probably because she always felt so protective of him when he was younger and John was alive, but she hadn't felt the same kind of bad as with Dean. When she first believed he had said yes, she thought her heart was going to come out.

-"Is he...dead?"- She finally asked, looking straight in the eyes at Bobby.

Bobby shook his head. -"They ain't sure. Sam thinks Michael got him."- He replied.

Summer looked down, avoiding his gaze and let out a shaky breath. She nodded and didn't speak further. Slowly, she stood up from the cot and walked past Bobby going upstairs. Once she reached the kitchen she grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat up at the table, waiting for Bobby to arrive from the basement.

After thirty minutes, Summer heard a few noises behind her and turned around to meet the hunters gaze.

-"You have any idea how much it cost me to go downstairs! You couldn't help me?"- Bobby complained as he approached her.

Summer didn't reply, she just stared blankly ahead of her, not moving. After a few seconds she managed to speak out. -"If Michael got Adam, that means..."- She trailed off.

Bobby frowned, not understanding where she was going to with this. -"What?"-

Sighing, she looked up. -"It means that Michael got a vessel Bobby. And that means that Lucifer..."- She stopped, trying to organize her ideas. -"He won't stop until he gets Sam."-

Bobby let out a deep breath as he ran a hand down his face. She was right, he knew it. -"Tell me everything that happened."- She asked him.

Bobby looked her in the eyes before telling her everything Sam had told him earlier on the phone, stopping from time to time to make their own conclusion about everything, but so far everything seemed clear. Dean and Sam were back to being a team, Adam was gone, Zachariah dead, and Castiel missing.

-"You know it's our last chance right?"- Summer asked Bobby once he was over.

The eldest hunter looked at her in the eyes before it hit him. -"You're not gonna call him, no way! We don't need any more problems Summer."- He scolded her.

Summer rolled her eyes before opening her mouth to reply to him but Bobby interrupted her. -"I said no, end of discussion!"-

Before any of them could say anything else, the engine of the Impala was heard outside.

Summer looked up and watched the door, waiting for it to be opened and finally reveal the brothers. Sure, Bobby had confirmed her that both Winchesters were back, but she was only going to believe it when she saw them.

The door cracked open slowly. She held her breath, waiting for them to actually show up. Sam was the first to pass the door with Dean closely behind him. She let out the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes in relief.

-"So what happened?"- Bobby asked them as soon as they finished entering the room.

Dean and Sam sighed before sitting at the table. Summer looked at both of them quickly, making sure they were safe. Once she was sure they were going to live, she stood up.

-"I'll be back later."- She announced before leaving the room.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before settling their eyes on Bobby's. -"Is she alright?"- Sam asked him.

Bobby sighed and shook his head.

* * *

The brothers were back.

Summer was outside, alone, thinking about what Bobby told her and she still couldn't believe all of it. At first, Summer had believed that Sam was crazy when he suggested on taking Dean with them, she was sure that the older Winchester was going to say yes to Michael.

She was wrong.

Not only did Dean not say yes, but he had also killed Zachariah. She couldn't believe her ears when Bobby told her, but it was true. However, they hadn't been smart enough to save Adam too, and they all regretted it. Especially her since she hadn't been there and considered she could have been helpful.

Summer was now sitting on the front steps of Bobby's house. She was in deep thoughts when someone came and sat next to her. For a moment she didn't even acknowledge that she wasn't alone anymore, not until that person cleared his throat.

She turned her head to the side and spotted Dean. -"What are you doing here?"- She quickly asked him, not really in the mood to fight.

-"Are you ok?"- He asked her back, avoiding her question.

She snorted and turned her head forward, not paying any more attention to him. He sighed, knowing that he better apologize before she decided to punch him. She was known for her short temperament.

-"I wanted to apologize."- He simply stated, not really knowing what else to say. -"For everything."- He finally added.

Summer turned her head and glared at him. -"Sure."- She said before moving her eyes off of him again.

Dean knew that it wasn't going to be easy. -"Look Summer, I know that I screwed up and that what I said about Adam was lo-."- He started but she cut him off.

-"Don't talk about him."- She simply said and closed her eyes. After all this time and it still wasn't easy to talk about him.

Dean nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it. -"I...I missed you while you were gone. All I could think of was finding a way to bring you back."- He confessed. It was still pretty hard for him to talk about his feelings, and he thought that it would never get easier.

Summer shook her head and let out a sarcastic laugh. -"Right, and that's why you went to say goodbye to your ex girlfriend?"- She replied and turned to see his expression.

Dean was surprised that she knew about Lisa and his little trip toward her house. -"And her son."- She finished, not even once moving her eyes from his. -"That's how much you missed me and cared about me."-

-"That's different..."- Dean tried to explain but she wouldn't let him.

-"It's fine Dean, no need for explanations. I'm fine, I'm back and you don't need to worry about me anymore, but thanks anyway."- She said as she stood up.

Dean copied her movements quickly and stood up too, not ready to let her go. -"Look, you might be back, but I'm still gonna worry about you."-

Summer looked him straight in the eyes before replying. -"If you worry about me, you wouldn't have left me at the hospital!"- She blurted out

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down himself. -"You have no idea how hard it was. I thought I was doing the right thing!"- He shouted.

-"Well you weren't. And if it was so hard, you shouldn't have left, no one forced you!"-

She went to turn back toward the house when he took hold of her arm and brought her against him, trapping her between his chest and arms. She should have fought him off, but she didn't. She didn't even move.

Dean took a deep breath, gaining the strength he needed. -"You were always there. Even when Ariel had the control I could always see you through her, knowing that there might be hope for you..."- He trailed off.

That day was quickly becoming one of the hardest in Dean's life. He wasn't ready for this talk, but if he didn't tell her how he felt and make it clear who was important to him, he was going to lose her.

He sighed for the hundredth time and rested his forehead against hers. Summer wasn't moving, she was waiting for him to finish. -"You have no idea how many times you saved me. How many times you were the only reason I had to keep going."-

She smiled despite herself and the situation. It was nice to hear that after so long. Who was she trying to kid? Dean Winchester had her at his feet and he didn't even know it. Right there, in the warmth of his arms was where she felt the safest. Her wall, the one that locked all her feelings deep inside had been destroyed, and the man in front of her was the one who did it.

She stopped fighting herself and wrapped her arms around his middle, wanting to feel him close to her. A warm and wide smile spread on Dean's face.

-"Likewise."- Was Summer's reply.

Dean hugged her tight and opened his eyes to look into hers, finding her staring back at him.

-"It's gonna be ok."- He assured her knowing that she was still scared about a lot of things.

-"I know."- She replied honestly.

And for the first time in a long time, she actually believed it.

* * *

Later in that night Summer was at Bobby's in one of the few rooms in the house. She was lying in bed thinking about the day they had had. She felt lucky for having the brothers back with her. That's all she could ask for. So many things had happened in one day that it was still hard for her to process everything.

She was tired, though she couldn't sleep. Her last talk with Bobby was still wandering in her mind and she was doubtful about calling him. How bad could it be? He had always helped her when she needed him, why wouldn't he do it now? However, she knew the brothers wouldn't agree with her either.

Thinking about the Winchesters again led to Dean, which ended in their last conversation. Closing her eyes she remembered every single word they both had said and even more the hug which concluded the talk. She smiled at the feeling it gave her, but quickly opened her eyes and frowned. What was wrong with her? Had she gone soft or something? It wasn't like her to smile while remembering a guy. Much less when it was only a hug and not some sexual fantasy or something like that.

Tired, she sighed and turned on her side, facing the body next to hers, the man currently responsible for her not sleeping, Dean. She smiled at his sleeping form. How much she had missed these two guys was unbelievable. Mostly, she had missed Dean and the way she felt with him, the way he cared and protected her, how he was always there for whatever she needed. If Summer said that her feelings for him weren't deep, she would be lying. However, what did this mean? Sure, they were together and in a serious relationship but how far could they go?

She closed her eyes and forced herself to stop thinking, considering how much pressure she's had lately, she deserved some rest. But as soon as her eyelids were shut, images started floating in her head where she could see herself hurting people, men, women, children, babies...

She snapped her eyes open and sat up in bed, horrified by what she had seen. Her hand was against her chest, feeling the frantic heartbeats as she kept on taking big breaths. Her body had a high level of adrenaline like she had been running a marathon. Eventually Dean woke up because of her movements and noises. He cracked an eye open and peered at her, seeing her sitting in bed with a shocked expression as if she had seen a ghost.

-"Hey, are you ok?"- He asked her as he sat next to her.

Summer didn't even reply to him as she re-watched the images once again. She couldn't believe it, there was no way that was her. Sure, Summer might be a little crazy but she would never killed a human being, especially not in such a bloody way. Dean hadn't spoken again, he just watched her, waiting for some kind of response but he was getting scared.

-"Hey, talk to me!"- He said as he put a comforting hand on her back.

Finally she turned her head in his direction and met his gaze. She wanted to tell him so bad but she wasn't sure what this meant, and she forced herself to not believe it since she hadn't done anything like that.

Unless._..Ariel_, she thought.

-"Sum, what is it? Nightmare?"- He asked her, wanting desperately to know what was wrong with her.

Summer shook her head. -"I don't think so, I think...I think I remembered something."-

-"Something about what?"- he asked her, not once moving his eyes off of her.

-"I...I saw myself, murdering people. Children, babies..."- She trailed off as she remembered. Her stomach twisted at the memory.

-"What? That's not possible"-

-"I think it was Ariel. I think she's the one who did it, and I'm somehow remembering what happened. Some of the memories I've blocked, but I wasn't awake all the time, she might have done some horrible things that I don't know of."- She explained as fear spread through her body.

What had she done?

Dean didn't blink, he listened to everything really careful. -"It wasn't you."- He assured, which was true. If the Archangel had killed someone, it wasn't Summer's fault.

-"I know, it's just that...what else did she do?"- She said as she stared at her hands in thought.

Dean put a hand on her face to meet her gaze.. -"It doesn't matter because it still wasn't you alright? Now, let's go to sleep, come on."-

Dean brought her down with him, moving her body close to him. Summer put her head next to his torso as he played with her hair, neither of them talked. She looked at his chest and realized that the amulet was gone. She frowned in confusion as Dean never took it off.

-"Where's the amulet?"- She asked him.

-"Cas borrowed it because it was supposed to help us find God."- He replied.

-"But you've already been in heaven and the search is over. When are you going to get it back?"-

-"Never."- He stated.

Summer lifted her head to glance at his face, supporting herself on one elbow. -"What do you mean? You never take it off; it was a present from Sam."-

-"I know, but it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want it back."- He replied as he gazed into her eyes. When she frowned, he continued. -"I don't think Sam understands what family really is. If he doesn't care then I won't either."-

Summer shook her head. -"You know that's not true Dean. Don't say that, Sam would die for you and you for him. Hell, you already did!"-

Dean knew that she was right, but she hadn't seen what he did in his brother's heaven. As much as he tried not to be affected by any of it, he was hurt.

-"I don't wanna talk about it."- He said as he turned his head, not meeting her eyes.

Summer sighed, knowing that it was a touchy subject for him. A lot had happened while she was gone and she didn't even know everything.

Without saying a word, she bent down and pressed her lips to his cheek, before settling herself next to him again. Dean smiled at her action, and tightened his arm around her. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, feeling like a big softy with her.

She raised her head and looked at him, meeting his eyes. Dean smirked before taking her by surprise and rolling her onto her back with him on top. She let out a loud laugh, throwing her head into the pillow.

-"I think it's time to catch up on lost time, don't you think?"- He said as he started leaving kisses all along her neck.

She smiled at the feeling of his lips on her skin, nodding without replying but totally agreeing with his idea. Her hands were in his hair, playing with it. God, how much she had missed this!

Slowly, Dean snuck his hands under her shirt, caressing her soft skin with gentle fingers. She moaned quietly at the sensation he was giving her, using her hands to bring his head to hers for a kiss. Dean quickly responded, sharing a passionate and intense kiss full of emotions and feelings. While assisting in the kiss, he started lifting her shirt, separating for a moment to take it off. Then, his shirt was next, throwing it somewhere in the room.

-"I've definitely missed this."- He told her with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Summer nodded in agreement. -"You're not the only one Winchester."- She replied, copying his smirk.

Dean winked at her, going at her neck again. Slowly he started lowering his head, kissing her all along until he reached her jeans. He stopped, unbuttoned it and started to take it off; she helped him by lifting her hips.

-"Ya' know Archangels don't have sex."- She said a little out of breath.

Dean smirked as he went up to kiss her. -"It's been quite a time for you too then."- He said between kisses.

Summer nodded while kissing him. -"Not that it had been the same for you."- She said while she moved to kiss his neck.

Dean ran a hand down her thigh as he brought it up, next to his hip, brushing his lower body against hers. -"It had."- He replied.

Summer laughed shortly, as he kissed her shoulder. -"Yeah right, as if you haven't had sex while I was gone."-

Dean stopped abruptly to look at her, including the hips movement which caused her to whimper. -"Why did you stop?"- She asked him.

-"I haven't been with anybody."- He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes at him. -"Come on Dean, I'm not stupid. Its fine seriously, I'm not mad."- She said and went to kiss him but he stopped her.

-"Summer, I'm being serious."- He stated.

She sighed in desperation, moving him off of her. -"So you actually expect me to believe that? What, now you're gonna tell me that you didn't sleep with Lisa?"-

Dean didn't move, he just stared at her. -"I didn't ok? I'm not lying."-

Summer laughed and moved away from him. -"Why can't you be honest? I'm not gonna get pissed at you or anything."-

This time, Dean was the one who sighed in exasperation. He shook his head and lied down, not saying another word. Summer expected him to keep on denying it, but he remained silent, putting an arm over his face.

-"What now you're the angry one?"- She asked him but he didn't reply. -"Dean!"- She said once again and tried to move his arm out of his face but he wouldn't move.

Suddenly, he moved his other arm and grabbed her arm, bringing her almost on top of him. -"Why is it so hard to believe that I haven't been with any one since you?"- He asked her.

-"Because that's impossible."- She replied without doubting.

-"Wow, you really have serious self-esteem problems."- He said as he let go of her arm and put his arm over his face again.

Summer was confused, like really lost at this point. Could it be true? She didn't know what to believe, what was true and what was a lie. Besides, if what he said was real it meant that they were more serious than she thought.

Summer huffed at his attitude and got up from bed, grabbed his t-shirt and left the room. Once in the hall she put it on, not wanting to wander around practically naked in Bobby's house. Deciding that the best option to calm her nerves was a drink, she directed straight to the kitchen where she found an awakened Sam. She stopped abruptly at the doorway, not feeling quite comfortable with her lack of clothes.

-"Sam."- She said as she took a deep breath, trying to cover herself with the shirt.

-"Hey!"- Sam said with a small smile. -"Long night?"- He asked her.

Summer rolled her eyes as she decided to stop being so ashamed and crossed the room, taking a seat opposite from him. -"Don't even mention it. Your brother is being an ass."- Sam gave her a knowing look. -"More than usual."- She added.

-"What happened now?"- He asked her, pouring her a glass of whiskey.

Summer drank the whole glass in a big gulp before settling it down to be re-filled. -"Let's just say that he takes me as stupid and thinks that because I care for him..."- She blurted, stopping when she realized what she had said and Sam's reaction. -"I don't really wanna talk about it."- She finished as she took another big gulp of her now full glass.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. Of course his brother and Summer couldn't be together for more than an hour without fighting. -"You should go easy on him. These last few weeks have been hell for Dean."-

Summer moved her head quickly to look at the younger Winchester. -"So? You think these last few weeks, months have been easy for me? I was a freaking puppet Sam!"- She exclaimed

Sam looked at her with soft eyes remembering that Summer had just came back. He sighed and reached for her hand that was on the table. -"I know, how are you feeling by the way?"-

Summer looked down at their hands and felt her stomach twist at the sight, not in a bad way but in an inexplicably familiar one. She gave him a small smile before nodding and taking her hand out from his. -"I'm fine, don't worry."-

Sam shook his head at her. This attitude reminded him just how similar she was with Dean. He decided to not push anymore on the subject. -"So are you gonna tell me what happened with Dean?"-

-"He expects me to believe that he didn't have sex in all this time, I mean come on! It's insane! Not that it would be a bad thing if he actually slept with someone, I know that me in that situation would have done the exact same thing, but the fact that he's lying to me, that he's treating me as a damn idiot it gets on my nerves, ya' know? Besides..."-

Summer rambled as Sam listened to her with a smile on his face, clearly realizing that this "thing" his brother and Summer had was way more serious than he thought, although none of them would ever admit it.

-"...and you're gonna tell me that when he went to say goodbye to that ex girlfriend of his nothing happened? What am I ten? I know exactly what two grown-ups do when they are all sad and miserable, and the other is trying to be supportive. Sex happens ok? It's a scientific fact, no need in lying..."- She continued.

Sam was smiling at this point which caused Summer to stop. -"...and if you think about it, I told him that...What? What are you smiling at?"-

-"Can I talk now?- He asked as he raised his eyebrows, faking a shocked expression. Summer rolled her eyes at his attitude.

-"First of all, do you believe in me? Do you trust me?"- Sam asked her all of a sudden.

Summer frowned but nodded nonetheless. -"Well, then you're gonna believe me when I say that Dean hasn't been with anyone."- He said and continued when she went to interrupt him. -"And yes, I'm sure of it. You can ask Bobby if you want, you know that he's not gonna lie to you."-

Summer remained silent listening thoughtfully to what Sam had said. -"Summer, I've seen him beating himself up for what happened, of course he would feel responsible, that's Dean. He hasn't been with anybody, he's not lying. He even confessed to me about you two...well you know, the "something more" proposal?"- He asked her and saw Summer almost blushing. -"Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you. Dean is saying the truth. He missed you, we all did."-

Summer smiled at that last comment. -"I miss you too ya' know? Especially my oh so smart little Sammy here."- She told him as she pinched his cheek.

Sam laughed and shook his head before getting serious again. -"And regarding Lisa, well, I'm not gonna lie to you he cares for her and her son. There was a time when we thought that it was his kid, but don't worry, Dean isn't any one's dad...yet, or at least that we know of."- He added, making her smile. -"But you shouldn't worry about it, I know my brother and he is pretty involved with you, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."- He finished but Summer didn't say anything. -"So what are you gonna do now?"-

She shrugged and sat straight against the chair. -"Don't know. I'm still deciding if I believe you."-

Sam smiled and drank another gulp of the whiskey remaining in his glass. -"Can I ask you something?"-

-"You already did."- She said and winked.

Sam continued without paying attention at her. -"This thing between you two, is pretty serious isn't it?"-

She looked up and froze, not sure of what she should reply since she wasn't even sure of the answer. -"I...I care about you guys, both of you. And with Dean...I don't know, it was different from the first day I think. I knew that I was going to end up sleeping with him sooner or later, and the fact that I have no one, I don't know...I think I'm pretty serious with both of you."- She said, getting serious like she rarely ever did.

-"But you're not in a relationship with me."- Sam joked.

However, Summer kept on being serious. -"You are like a brother for me Sam, and I would kill for you...I would die. And believe me when I say that Lucifer won't put a finger on you."-

Sam got serious at that and nodded at her, wanting to believe what she said so bad. -"I know that, thanks, but as I always say to Dean, I can take care of myself."-

Summer was the one to nod this time. -"I know Sam, but you have to understand that he's your brother, your big brother, and he's always gonna protect you and try to save you. I understand him perfectly in that way because I have a brother, yeah sure he's older than me, but if something happens to him in the end it's gonna be my fault, because I'm the one with all this shit following me Sam. He wasn't the one possessed by an angel, it was me."- She confessed.

During the conversation, Sam held her hand once again, understanding the difficult moment she was going through. It was of public knowledge that Summer was one of the most wanted for Hell and Heaven, and she wasn't really popular among hunters either. Sure, everyone had some respect toward her because of her fighting skill, or the amount of demons she had sent back to Hell. A respect she had rightfully earned.

-"You know that you can count on us with everything you need. And I'm sure that your brother can take care of himself, I mean if he's half the person you are he shouldn't have any problem."-

Summer smiled at his attempt of trying to make her feel better. -"He is good. And I miss him like hell, but I know that if I see him I'm just gonna deliver him problems."-

-"Call him maybe? I mean, I never saw you talking with him."-

-"I don't, why do you think I always change my number?"- She replied as she huffed.

-"Summer you shouldn't be like this, he is your family, like real family and I know that he's important for you. Call him; try to have some contact with him."- He tried to advise her.

Summer didn't reply at this. She had officially decided that the conversation was over since it was taking an extremely serious turn. She drank the remainder of her glass and stood up without wasting another minute. -"I better go to bed now, try to talk with your brother."- She informed him.

Sam nodded and gave her a soft smile. -"Night."-

-"Night Sammy."- She said and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

As Summer went upstairs she kept on thinking about everything she had talked and shared with Sam. It wasn't like her to speak about her feelings or family, in this case her brother. Apparently, she felt closer to both of them than she had first thought. Sam was a brother for her, and since he was two years younger she saw him as someone she should protect.

Finally, Summer reached the room and paused at the door, thinking about what Sam had said. Dean was telling the truth earlier and she hadn't believed him. Sighing, she turned the knob and opened the door, seeing him fast asleep on his stomach. She smiled at the sight as always because he looked so peaceful and innocent.

Summer closed the door behind her and crossed the room, reaching the bed with three long steps. She lied down next to him and didn't move, just watched him. Thoughts running through her head making her confused. Since she was a kid, she has always had the same mentality, believing that the less amount of people she got close to the better. But how long could she last like that? Maybe it was better if she just let him in, giving herself a chance to have something good in her life for the first time.

What could she lose, right? She really, really wanted to be with Dean, and he just made everything easier for her so why not? Chewing her lip in thought, she huffed and put a hand on her forehead, not knowing what to do.

Dean shifted in his sleep, instantly hearing her and realizing he wasn't alone anymore. However, he moved his head to her side and pretended to go back to sleep.

Finally, Summer made up her mind and turned around, facing him. She scooted toward his body, putting an arm on his bare back and deciding to go back to sleep, taking a break from her tireless mind.

Dean peered at her with one eye and saw she was asleep, or at least with her eyes closed. He sighed and turned his body toward her, putting his arm around her waist to which she responded getting closer. Both her hands were on his chest and her eyes were now open, knowing he was awake.

-"I'm sorry."- She blurted out.

Dean re-opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. -"So Sam convinced you?"-

_How __does __he __know? __Is __he __psychic __or __something? __Damn __it!_ She thought.

-"We talked, and he made some things clear."- She said as she yawned.

-"Things would be easier if you trust me."- He replied harshly.

-"I trust you, it's just that...this is not easy for me Dean and I told you that I didn't know anything about this, about..."relationships". I'm learning, or trying at least."- She said as she drew random patterns with her fingers on his bare chest.

Dean huffed. -"Yeah, and I'm an expert at this."- He replied ironically.

-"Are you mad at me?"- She asked him quietly, almost with fear.

-"No, I'm not mad, it's just...I would like for you to believe me, that's all."-

Summer nodded, not meeting his eyes. -"I do, at least now."-

Dean smirked and used one of his hands to lift her face. -"Let's keep it like that."-

Summer copied his smirk and met him halfway for a kiss, a slow and sensual one. She put one of her hands on his face while he held her waist, enjoying the moment. She opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Just when things were heating up, Sam appeared in the room, causing the couple to separate abruptly.

-"Dude! Knock."- Dean protested.

Sam smirked and didn't pay attention to his brother, crossing the room and going to the other bed. He plopped down on the bed, putting his arms behind his head. -"You're welcome by the way."- Sam teased him.

Dean growled and turned around to glare at him, not fully letting go of Summer. -"Shut up!"-

-"Yeah don't worry, it was my pleasure. Besides, I was the one who had to hear you whining and crying all the time. Seriously, it was depressing."- Sam said smirking at the response he knew he would get.

Dean glared at Sam and if looks could kill, his brother would be six feet under. Summer was trying not to laugh at Dean's reaction but she totally failed and let out a loud laugh. Sam smirked at her and turned around giving his back to his brother.

Dean turned around and faced her. -"So you think it's funny?"-

She nodded, still with a smirk on her face. -"You're cute when you're pissed."- She said and winked.

Dean shook his head in annoyance and tightened his hold on her, planting a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes. -"Night Sum."- He told her quietly, not wanting Sam to hear.

Before Summer could reply, Sam spoke. -"Night Sum."- He mocked his brother.

Summer laughed out loud once again as Dean let go of her and threw a pillow at his brother.

She smiled at the interaction between the brothers. Apparently, this was how real family was.

* * *

So? Aren't they sweet! Things will heat up next chapter...but it's sad at the same time! Long chapter on the way...BELIEVE ME! I might split it in two, don't know yet! REVIEW!

Peace!


	31. Missing each other

**A/N **Hello guys! How are you? Ok, so new chapter, YAY! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS** Deangirl93; ellesia winchester and sam and dean crazy ass wench...**YOU'RE AMAZING!** This is one of the longest chapter I wrote, so I splitted it into two, the second part it's still no finish, so It will be update **AFTER** 15/12, **UNLESS** I get **MORE** reviews...they always motivate me! :)

Xo! Peace!

* * *

There wasn't a single noise in the room, only silence could be heard. It was late at night and everyone was sleeping in the house.

Sam had decided to sleep on the couch downstairs since Dean was really grumpy lately. He guessed that it had something to do with hunting, but so far he didn't know what it was. Earlier that day, both brothers had discussed heavily about what their next move should be, but they didn't agree on anything. At one point, Sam was so frustated and tired that he had given up and hasn't talked with Dean since then.

Without another word, Dean had left the living room and headed upstairs, to the room where he and Summer slept. Later in the night, she had joined him on the bed and no word was said.

Now they were both peacefully sleeping next to each other, without touching.

The couple had been together again for about a week now, and they haven't had time for themselves since then. Everytime Summer and Dean would get "friendly" someone would interrupted them.

Suddenly, the door of the room cracked open causing a soft noise to echoed trough the room. Quickly Dean opened his eyes, alert to the intruder in his room, but when he turned his head toward the source of the noise, he found his brother standing there.

-"What are you doing Sam?"- He whispered, not wanting to wake up Summer.

-"I came to tell you that Bobby and I are leaving to the library to look for some books."- Sam reply in a whisper too.

Dean frowned and watched his watch. -"At 3am in the morning?"- He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

-"We won't get caught at this time. We actually need to borrow the books."- Sam replied as he turned to leave the room.

Dean rolled his eyes and lied down back on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes ready to go to sleep again. He stayed still for a few seconds and heard the engine's sound of the Impala outside. He turned on his side, getting comfortable to reconcile his sleep again when the woman next to him started moving. At first, he didn't pay atenttion to it because she always moved while she slept.

Summer let out a loud breath as she moved her head slightly to one side before finally staying still.

Dean sighed, thinking that it was over for the night and closed his eyes, quickly finding the sleep he had lost when his brother came in.

A moan was heard in the silence of the room as she arched her back a little off the bed.

Dean opened his eyes to stare at her and see what was wrong, when she moaned again a little louder. At first, he was confused but quickly realized the dream she was having. A wide smirk spread across his face as he supported himself on one elbow, watching her. She was breathing heavily as she keep letting out soft moans.

He considered waking her up and teasing her about it, but he had a better idea. Slowly, he moved his hand to her arm and started going up until he reached her neck, where he bent down and kissed her. She moaned louder this time, feeling the real sensation on her body. He grinned in victory, and kept on kissing her as she took deep breaths. His hand inched down, reaching her panties where he used a finger to brush against her. Summer shook slightly under his touch and let out another moan. Dean's smirk was growing wider every second, and just when he was about to do it again, she started waking up. Dean removed his hand from her, waiting as she opened her eyes and woke up.

-"Dean?"- She called as she finally woke up.

Dean smiled down at her and without wasting any time he crashed his lips against her, shoving his tongue into her mouth in pure dominance. She was taken by surprise at his actions but moaned at the sensation nonetheless.

One of her hands was buried in his hair, pulling his head down and keeping him in place, not wanting the kiss to end. Her other hand was at his back, pressing her fingers against his shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath it.

Dean kept on kissing her, while his hands were all over her body. Feeling her softness against his hard hands.

He separated from her mouth for a brief moment and moved to her ear. -"You were dreaming about me."- He whispered huskily. Shivers ran down Summer's spine as she nodded.

She gulped before using her hands to lift his shirt over his head. Her eyes were glued to the toned torso in front of her. Her hands instantly going to his chest and slowly started going down until she reached the waistband of his boxers.

She moved her mouth to his ear like he had done. -"Wanna continue from where it ended?"- She asked him as she took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it slowly.

Dean groaned and let his head fall forward, landing in the crook of her neck. Summer laughed at his reaction but fully understood him. They have been together again for over a week now and they had never been together like this for more than ten seconds.

Dean lifted his head and looked at her. -"You know what's best? Bobby and Sam are gone, and I'm pretty sure they won't be back for a while."- He told her with a smile on his face as he bent down to kiss her again.

Summer kissed him back as she helped him with taking her clothes off, leaving them both in their undergarments, which were quickly discarded too.

Once they were fully naked, Dean wasted no time in thrusting into her in a quick and hard move.

-"Dean!"- She loudly moaned as she digged her nails in his back.

So much time had passed since they both have had sex so the pleasure was three times better. At her moans of pleasure, Dean's pace quickened, which caused the headboard to hit the wall constantly.

-"God, Summer!"- He exclaimed as he tried to keep it together and not let it go right then.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling knowing she was close. The unmistakable feeling in her stomach was getting stronger, and she could almost feel all her muscles tensing.

-"Uh, uh...Dean...fuck!"- Her moans were getting louder and more intense as the time passed.

Dean was close too, he could feel it as his muscles flexed under her touch. Sweat was pouring from both their bodies, as they never stopped moving. They could almost feel their climax as the pleasure kept building up inside.

-"Tell me...you're...close."- Dean managed to say as he tried to breath at the same time.

-"Ah, ah, Dean...yes!"- She moaned as she finally let it go.

Dean quickly joined her after a few more thrusts, finally letting go. His body shaking like hers after their mind blowing orgams. Both stayed still as they enjoyed the remaining pleasure their bodies had left.

-"That was amazing."- Summer said between deep breaths.

Dean nodded, as he finally moved off of her and lied on his back next to her . -"That was a hell a lot of time without sex."-

Summer let out a short laugh. -"I know."- She replied.

They stayed still, lying next to each other in silence as they recovered for a few minutes. Summer moved her head to the side and watched him in all his glory. His body was so perfect, toned and hard in all the right places, that she could almost feel herself get wet just by watching him. Dean felt her eyes on him and turned his head to meet her gaze.

-"Like what you see?"- He teased her with a smirk playing on his lips.

Summer returned the smirk as she nodded. -"How long did you say Sam and Bobby were going to be out?- She asked as she raised her eyebrows in invitation.

Dean quickly understood what she was talking about, and rolled over, covering her body with his. He tickled her on her sides as he attacked her neck with his mouth, causing Summer to laugh in pleasure and amusement.

* * *

Next morning, Sam and Bobby were at the table, reading through all the books they had gathered from the library while having a cup of coffee. From the moment they had arrived Dean and Summer hadn't come downstairs.

-"Where's Summer and that brother of yours?"- Bobby asked as he kept reading.

Sam looked up and didn't reply. It didn't take a genius to know that both of them were still sleeping after a long night. He frowned at the thought of his brother having sex, making a face of disgust as he looked ahead.

-"What's wrong with you?"- Bobby asked when he saw his face.

Sam shook his head in reply and to take the image out of his mind. -"Nothing. I'm sure they are still sleeping...Summer had been staying up reading a lot lately."-

Bobby nodded in agreement, he knew that Summer was worried about Sam and wanted to find a fast way to help him. Thinking about this, it reminded Bobby about his last conversation with her.

-"Hey Sam, did you speak with Summer lately?"- Bobby asked.

Sam looked up and met his gaze. -"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"- He asked confused.

Bobby sighed, thinking that Summer hadn't mentioned anything weird to him, otherwise he would tell him. However, he was worried about what she might do to help the brothers, and he wanted answers.

-"Forget it."- Bobby huffed in reply, shrugging off the look Sam gave to him.

Before Sam could say something else, Dean showed up coming down the stairs with a huge grin plastered on his face.

-"Morning!"- He greeted cheerfully.

Bobby and Sam exchanged a weird look at Dean's happiness, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, Sam knew why his brother was so happy.

-"Glad you could join us."- Bobby replied ironically. He huffed before looking down and continuing to read.

Dean didn't pay attention to what Bobby said and walked past him to pour himself a cup of coffee. As he was getting his breakfast ready, Summer came down the stairs and sat at the table.

-"Need any help?"- She asked Bobby and Sam.

Bobby looked up and glared at her. -"We're almost done, but thanks for offering."-

She opened her eyes at the rudeness in Bobby's voice but she understood that the hunter was pissed and tired. She sighed and before someone could say anything else, her phone rang.

She stretched her hand and picked up the device. -"Hello?"- She said on the phone.

Only static could be heard from the other side, nothing was clear enough for her. -"Hello?"- Summer exclaimed on the phone but got no answer before the line went dead.

Sam frowned at this. -"Who was it?"- He asked her.

She shrugged. -"Don't know. The ID was anonymous and no one replied."- She answered.

Dean sat at the table without paying attention to anything that was being said and grabbed the paper. He gave it a quick look before something caught his eyes.

-"Hey Sam, you read the paper?"- He asked his brother as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sam nodded as he looked up and met Dean's gaze. -"Yeah. Weird deaths in Indiana."-

Dean was the one who nodded this time. -"We should give it a look."-

Summer agreed with them but thought about it before speaking. -"You should go."- She stated, without including herself in the hunt.

-"WE should go."- Dean told her.

Summer hesitated at his words, not knowing what to say or how to explain it to him. Sure, she wanted to hunt with them again, but they had bigger issues at the moment. A hunt would distracted them, but she wasn't sure if all of them should get distracted. Maybe she should stay with Bobby and keep on researching. Maybe she should try calling him.

Sam and Dean were watching her, expecting her to reply, but before she could say a word, Bobby interrupted.

-"She's going. Don't worry."- He said without even looking up from the book he had been reading.

Summer looked at him but didn't say anything, waiting to speak with him alone. Both brothers stood up to get everything ready before leaving, walking past them. Dean stopped at Summer's side to glance at her.

-"You're coming?"- He asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Summer turned her head to look him in the eyes and gave him a tiny smile. -"In a minute."- She replied.

Dean looked between her and Bobby with suspicion before nodding and walking away. Once he was out of sight, Summer turned to look at Bobby and waited for him to say something, but when the older hunter remaint silent she spoke.

-"What's wrong with you? Why are you making me go?"- She asked.

Bobby sighed before looking up and holding her gaze. His eyes were cold and hard, watching her with a blank expression on his face. -"You're not staying here. I know what you wanna do."- He told her as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She faked surprised. -"What in hell are you talking about?"-

Bobby gave her a knowing look, proving her that he knew her even more than she thought. Summer gave up eventually and sighed.

-"Don't you think that we should at least try?"- She asked with hopes that he would reconsider the idea.

Bobby never moved his eyes off of her while she spoke, and while still holding her gaze he replied. -"You should go pack your stuff. Dean's not gonna wait for you."- He said before turning his attention back to the book.

Summer huffed in frustation and stood up from the chair, storming upstairs to get everthing ready. Bobby smiled at her attitude and shook his head. He wasn't going to let her do anything stupid. Not her.

* * *

Eventually, the brothers and Summer packed the car and left the comfort of Bobby's house, toward Indiana. This hunt was more a distraction for them than anything else, since their research of a way to stop Lucifer wasn't progressing.

As Dean drove, Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, reading the paper and trying to gather more information about the city and what was happening, while Summer slept peacefully in the backseat. The ride was mostly silent, since every single one of them was busy with something. At one point it started raining, and as time passed the storm became stronger, forcing them to stop at some motel. They had been on the road for about ten minutes, before they spotted at quite fine hotel in the middle of nowhere. Without suspicion, Dean parked the car in the small parking lot at the entrance and they all left the shelter of the car to grab their bags from the trunk, soaking themselves from the pouring rain. Once they had everything they needed, they ran inside for cover from the storm.

As soon as they stepped inside, their mouths almost hit the floor at the beautiful lobby in front of them. It was decorated delicately and it was perfectly clean. This hotel was nothing like the ones they used to stay at while they were hunting. Summer nudged them to go to the front desk to get a room, but as the three of them walked, they kept on watching everything in amazement.

While Dean checked them in, Sam and Summer kept looking around, trying to find some default or something. They were so lost that none of them felt Dean approaching.

-"Hey, let's go."- Dean said, bringing them both from their cloud.

Sam and Summer followed him, not quite sure of where they were going, but before any of them could ask him, they entered a huge dining room full of food. Dean smiled at this and crossed the room to find a table with his brother following him, while Summer walked slowly as she looked around.

As she got closer to the table, she felt a pair of eyes on her, looking at her closely. She turned around and found no one but a woman sitting a table. She was looking at Summer, watching every move she made. The woman smiled maliciously at her before turning her head to the other side. Summer frowned at her action, and felt chills running down her spine at the smile she received.

-"Summer!"- Sam called her, bringing her out of her little world.

She turned around and spotted the brothers, deciding to go to their table.

-"You 'kay?"- Sam asked her when he saw her face. She was pale as a sheet of paper. -"You look like you've seen a ghost."- He teased her with a smile on his face.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. Her eyes never meeting Sam's, she just looked down at her hands. At one point, the brothers forgot about her and started talking amongst each other, discussing if they should continue to the next town where the weird deaths were happening. Without them realizing at first, they were already in Indiana, which meant they were closer to their destiny. The argument ended up with Dean winning, since he had suggested to stay at hotel at least until it stopped raining. Summer agreed with him but at the same time understood Sam's point. The storm was pretty strong, almost biblical.

Sighing, she rose from her chair to follow the brothers to the room, but as she stood up, she couldn't avoid glancing around, looking for the woman she had seen before. Her eyes were going from side to side, looking in every corner. She was too lost in thoughts that she never felt Dean approaching her.

-"Wanna share a room?"- He whispered in her ear, not wanting Sam to hear him. He knew that his brother would complain about him not paying attention to the job.

Summer was startled by this and jumped a little in surprise. Dean stepped back and watched her with confusion written all over his face.

-"You ok?"- He asked while trying to hold her gaze but she kept avoiding his eyes.

-"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I was distracted."- She apologized while giving him a forced smile.

Dean knew her better than she though and quickly caught her lie. He stepped closer to her, looking down at her face, searching her eyes. Summer gulped, not wanting to tell him anything but it was obvious that he suspected something.

-"What is it?"- He asked her seriously.

She shook her head with a smile a if nothing was wrong, but Dean gave her a stern look that proved he had seen through her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as she thought of what to say.

-"It's nothing actually, it's just...I feel like I'm being watched."- She confessed.

Dean looked around them, trying to look for someone suspicious. -"You sure?"- He asked, totally believing in her instincts.

She shrugged, not sure of what to reply. -"From the moment I walked into the room, I felt like someone was watching me. And, there was a woman who...I don't know, she seemed...weird."-

Dean nodded and looked around, spotting his brother at the entrance of the dinning room, waiting for them. -"Let's go, we'll talk with Sam about this."-

She gave him a smile and started walking as Dean put a hand in her lower back supportively. He kept on looking around them as they walked. Once they reached Sam, he put an arm around her waist protectively as they headed toward the room. Summer felt him tense next to her, and she instantly knew that it was because of what she had said. It was so predictable of Dean to act like this.

As they reached their room, they spotted another couple a few doors down, making out heavily. The girl was giggling loudly as the boy had his arms around her and a huge wide smile on his face. Dean smirked at this and pointed it out to his brother who sighed in amusement.

-"Oh, what are you, twelve?"- Sam asked his brother.

-"I'm young at heart."- He replied. His arm still around Summer, pressing her back against his chest while he waited for Sam to open the door.

Once they entered the room, the three of them were amazed at how nice and tidy it was. As he closed the door behind them, Dean went straight to the beds. -"Wow. look at this. We're like Rockefellers."- He said as he dropped his bag on the floor.

Then, he spotted a little chocolate on each of the pillows. -"Chocolates! You want yours?"- He asked Sam and Summer, they both shook their heads.

-"Knock yourself out."- Sam said with a smile.

-"Whoa. "Casa erotica 13" on demand."- Dean said as he picked up the movie but stopped talking when his brother huffed. -"What?"- He asked him.

-"Isn't this place .. In the middle of nowhere?"- Sam questioned his brother and Summer, who was currently staring blankly at her opened duffel bag. -"Summer, are you ok?"- He asked when he saw her face.

Dean quickly remembered their last talk and the reason of why she was so cautious. Without wasting a second he dropped the chocolates on the bed and walked around it to stand in front of her.

-"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing."- He comforted her as he caressed her hair.

Sam couldn't help but smile at his brother's attitude with Summer. He had never seen his brother like this before, showing so many emotions without caring who was in the room. It was obvious he cared for her, probably more than he admited to himself. And after so much time, it was good to see Dean like this, it was nice to know that someone was looking after his brother in case he wasn't there to do it.

-"I know. I'm being stupid. Forget it."- She shrugged it off, moving out of his reach.

Dean was about to grab her arm again when they heard moans and giggles coming from the room next to them. Summer rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath.

-"Great, just what I needed!"- She exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

The brothers smiled at her reaction, but before any of them could say something, they heard noises from the bed thumping against the wall, followed by a loud thud. The wall of their room shook, almost knocking over the LCD Flat Screen Television of the wall.

The three hunters exchanged a look before going toward the room next door. When they entered, they found it empty with no signs of the couple. Something caught Dean's eye and he bent down to pick up something shinning, which happened to be an engagement ring.

-"What the hell?"- He muttered.

* * *

After leaving the room, they headed to the front desk at the entrance of the hotel to talk with the manager. He informed them that the couple had checked out, but it made no sense to any of them. Spliting up, each of them took a different destination. Sam went to followed the manager called Chad who seemed pretty suspicious, while Dean and Summer went to look around the hotel.

When they reunited, Dean told Sam that he had seen an elephant in a room that then became a big black man. Neither of them understood anything.

-"An elephant? Like, an elephant?"- Sam asked Dean as they walked toward the lobby.

-"Like, full-on babar."- Dean replied not quite understanding anything.

Summer showed up from one of the corridors and saw them just as they reached the lobby. As soon as she saw them, she hurried up to them, wanting to talk about a few things. -"I don't understand a damn...Where is everybody?"- She asked, out of no where since the lobby was empty.

The brothers looked around and realized the exact same thing as her. Sam attempted to open the lobby doors but they wouldn't budge.

-"Let me guess...it's locked."- Dean said to his brother.

Sam nodded and turned around to look at them. -"So what; the roaches check in, they don't check out?"- Summer reasoned as she walked toward the now empty desk.

Quickly, Sam connected the dots and understood everything -"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' storm?"- He said out loud as he thought.

-"You saying we were led here?"- Dean spoke this time, understanding where his brother was going.

-"Like rats in a maze."- Sam finished his idea.

Summer hadn't heard the whole conversation since she had started walking, trying to find a way out or what was happening. She saw an opened door and decided to see what she could find.

The brothers realized her absence by now, and were looking for her as they looked around when they heard Summer screaming.

-"Summer!"- Dean said as he and Sam took off running.

They entered the room from where they heard the yelling and they saw her standing in front of a stove.

-"Hey are you ok?"- Dean asked her when he saw her pale and with a hand on her mouth.

She closed her eyes before replying. -"There are eyes on the soup. That tells you everything. They have been eating people."- She said as she looked with disgust at the pot in front of them.

Sam spotted the freezer, which was locked, and walked slowly towards it. When he got close enough, he saw the rest of the hotel guests inside of it, pleading for help. Quickly, Sam reached into his pocket and removed his lock-picking-tool-kit to unlock the door.

-"Hurry up!"- Dean said to him.

-"I'm going as fast as I..."- Sam said as he turned around and suddenly stopped. -"... as I can."- He finished quietly.

-"There's somebody behind us, isn't there?"- Dean asked his brother, referring to him and Summer.

Before Sam could reply to him or do something to help them, the three of them were grabbed from behind and dragged across the hotel room toward the Grand Ballroom. Once they entered the room, the lights turned on. As they were sat down on chairs, the man from the front desk, Chad, entered rolling a tray.

-"Dinner is served."- He announced as he uncovered a plate and there was a head on it.

A man who was sitting at the head of the table stood up and pointed at the brothers and Summer. The lights moved to them, illuminating the three of them.

-"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived."- A man with a little sign on his shirt that said Baldur exclaimed.

The three of them looked at each other as they didn't understand what was going on, but as the people in the room started talking they found out that they were Gods. Fear spread through their bodies as they tried to figure out what these creatures wanted from them. Apparently, not all of them had a good relationship since the fighting between each other started quickly. When they saw the Gods were distracted, they took this as an opportunity to run away.

They slowly and quietly move from their seats and attempted to exit the room without being noticed. As they neared the door, a chandelier fell in front of them with a loud crash.

-"Stay."- A woman named Kali said. Once she was sure none of them were going anywhere, she turned to the rest of the group.

-"We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."- She announced as she supported herself on the table.

At the mention of "Archangel" Summer's eyes snapped open since she technically was one. Dean and Sam looked at her in fear, but didn't say a word, not wanting to call the attention to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, not wanting to know what would happen if they found out. At moments like these, she wished she still had a guardian angel on her shoulder.

The man at the front desk, whose real name was Mercury replied to what Kali had said. -"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them."- He said but couldn't continue as he started coughing up blood.

Baldur looked at Kali who was staring at Mercury with hard eyes. -"Kali!"- He exclaimed, asking her to stop.

Mercury took a deep breath as Kali stopped what she was doing to him. -"Who asked you?"- She stated.

There was a brief silence before the doors of the Grand Ballroom opened to reveal Gabriel. -"Can't we all just get along!"- He exclaimed as he entered smugly.

Sam, Dean and Summer stood up from their chairs and turned around to see him. Summer was taken aback by his presence as she was thinking about him minutes ago. She didn't know what to say, or if there was something she could say to him after so long.

Gabriel stopped abruptly when he saw her and looked her in the eyes. A tiny smile playing on his lips as he admired her beauty. She was exactly the same, she hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was a bit longer and she was a little skinnier, but more than that, it was the same Summer from months ago. God, he had missed her, probably much more than he allowed himself to. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and take her in his arms like he always did, but that would only cause more trouble. If Gabriel wanted to help her, he had to keep a low profile, otherwise they would find out what she was and that is the last thing he wanted.

Summer couldn't help herself, and as pissed as she wanted to be at him, she smiled in return, feeling that unmistakable sensation of safety.

They both had matching grins on their faces. Their eyes locked. None of them moving.

Summer sighed. She had missed her guardian angel.

* * *

GABRIEL IS BACK BITCHES! OH, next chapter is HUGE! Lots of things happening and lots of problems, BELIEVE ME! :) **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

Xo! Peace...


	32. I will never forget you

**_A/N_** YAY! New chaaapter :) I'm so sorry for the delay, but you already knew the reason! ANYWAY, Taylor is BATMAN! As soon as she got her computer back, she got me the chapter, how awesome is she? Love her! Anyway...enjoy! I'm about to finish this story... **R&R** please!

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

There was a brief awkward moment of silence, as Gabriel and Summer kept on staring at each other.

-"Gab—."- Dean started but was cut off by a flick of the angel's hand.

Summer looked at him and Sam with concern but quickly understood why Gabriel had done it. If any of them said his name, he was going to get discovered and killed by these people who obviously hated Angels.

-"Sam! Dean...Summer."- He stopped briefly, swallowing the lump in his throat after saying her name after so long. -"It's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton heads huh?"- Gabriel continued as he walked further in the room.

-"Loki."- Baldur said.

Summer turned to look at him when he said that name. Apparently Gabriel had taken charge of his identity and never mentioned his name to any of the Gods in the room, otherwise they would be at his neck already.

-"Baldur."- Gabriel said as he walked passed the hunters. -"Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."- He stated ironically.

-"Why are you here?"- Baldur asked him.

-"To talk about the elephant in the room."- Gabriel said, and before one of the Gods called Ganesh stood up indiginant, he quickly added. -"Not you."- He said as he pointed a finger at him.

Turning back to Baldur he continued-"The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first."- He said as he stopped and turned around to face the hunters. -"The adults need to have a little conversation, check you later."- Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three hunters appeared in their room.

Startled by the sudden change of scenary, the three hunters looked around the room with distrust as if they were waiting for some kind of attack. Once they were sure there was no harm in their surroundings, they started panicking.

-"Ok... Did that— Holy crap!"- Dean exclaimed as the realization settled in his head.

-"Yeah, tell me about it."- Sam replied. -"By the way, next time I say lets keep driving, uh, lets keep driving."- He added sarcastically.

-"Ok. Yeah. Next time."- Dean replied annoyed at his brother's remark.

Summer was speechless. Not only by the fact she had been in the same room with different Gods five seconds ago, but also because she had seen Gabriel after months. She couldn't help herself but trust that the Archangel would find a solution for them.

-"Alright so whats our next move?"- Sam continued the line of the conversation.

-"I-I-I... I don't know."- Dean replied as he scratched his head. -"Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"- He continued.

-"And when are you ever lucky?"- Gabriel said from the couch where he was sat.

Summer turned around abruptly to see if he was actually there. Once she settled her eyes on him, she started sweating, feeling a weird sensation of discomfort in her stomach. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not knowing what she was supposed to say.

_Say something damn it! Why are you feeling like this all of a sudden?_ She thought.

-"Well you know what, bite me Gabriel."- Dean replied as he turned around to see him.

-"Maybe later big boy."- Was Gabriel's reply.

Summer frowned at this. He had completely ignored her, not even once had he looked in her direction, as if she wasn't in the room.

-"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."- Dean accused the archangel.

-"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass. "- Gabriel replied as he stood up, avoiding looking at Summer.

Truth was, he was still hurt about what she had done. Breaking their bond was way more meaningful to him than to any other angel. Once she did that, he couldn't feel her anymore, much less knowing where she was. He had failed and couldn't stop his brother. Lucifer had gotten his hands on her and it was now too late. Even if Ariel wasn't in control at the moment, it didn't mean she was gone.

-"You wanna pull us outta the fire?"- Dean asked surprise, not actually believing the angel's words.

Sam remained in silence as his brother took control over the situation. Suddenly, he remembered Summer was also in the room, and it turns out she use to have a pretty close relationship with the angel in question since he was her guardian angel. Used to be, before Summer had broken the link that united them.

-"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way; you're uber boned."- Gabriel explained.

As much as he wanted to not glance at her, his eyes seemed to have a life of their own and went past Dean, quickly spotting her. She was looking straight at him. Confusion clear on her face as she stood quiet.

-"Wow, cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!"- Dean replied, still refusing to believe what Gabriel was saying.

-"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."- The Archangel stated, proving that he still didn't care about the brothers. She, on the other hand, was still his main priority.

What nobody knew was that if Lucifer and Michael had their encounter, Ariel wasn't needed. She was kind of a bonus track to any of them. Whatever side she chose was going to be the triumphant. Everyone believed that because she had let Summer free, and allowed her to be with the brothers, especially Dean, it meant that she was on Michael's side. However, what actually mattered was when the fight took place with Dean and Sam as vessels. That choice would change everything. That was the reason Gabriel wanted the fight to happen so much.

-"And why do you care?"- Dean asked wanting to hear the angel's response. He was aware that Summer was still in the room but decided not to include her in the discussion.

-"I don't...care."- Gabriel stated, obviously taken by surprise at Dean's question. -"But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."- Gabriel added, quickly justifying himself.

Summer's head snapped up at his words and locked her eyes with the angel. -"What? You're doing all of this because of a chick?"- She asked suddenly offended.

Gabriel turned his head to her when she spoke. -"Summer, there you are! I didn't see you. How you been?"- He asked as he gave her a fake smile.

-"What the hell's wrong with you?"- She exclaimed as she stood right in his face. -"You know you're acting like a dick, when I'm supposed to be the pissed one."-

Gabriel's expression quickly hardened at her words. -"You? I'm sorry, was I the one who did that stupid ritual? You're the one that closed the door, not me sweetheart!"-

Summer's face went red with anger. -"Don't call me that."- She growled.

-"Oh sure, because now you have someone else to call you that right?"- He replied, just as angry as she was.

-"You freaking lied to me Gabriel, after everything, you used me to get to them! You of all people!"- She screamed, finally letting the anger and pain from the betrayal take over her.

Gabriel didn't reply, he couldn't. She was right about that and he knew it. The brothers stood still listening to everything that was being said without interrupting. When Gabriel didn't reply, Dean took the chance to grabbed Summer's arm and bring her to his side, which caused the Archangel's anger to raise.

-"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?"- Sam asked Gabriel, interrupting the homicidal thoughts the archangel was having toward his brother.

Gabriel moved his eyes from Dean and Summer and settled them on Sam. -"No, Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So lets get going, while the going's good, hmm?"- He finished.

-"Why don't you just zap us outta here then?"- Dean asked still holding Summer next to him, pulling her against his chest.

Gabriel glared at him. -"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlys. It's a blood spell. You three are on a leesh. "- He stated.

-"What does that mean?"- Summer asked as she separated from Dean and faced the angel.

Gabriel looked at her with a smirk on his face. -"It means it's time for a bit of the old, black magic."- He said as he spritzed his mouth with breath spray.

Summer shook her head at him, not believing the nerve the guy had. She turned around, giving him her back as she ran a hand through her hair.

-"Ok, yeah well, whatever. Well we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us."- Dean said as he gave a quick glance to Summer.

-"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you morons outta here."- The angel replied sternly.

-"They called you Loki right? Which means they don't really know who you are?"- Dean asked as he remembered the previous talk among the Gods.

-"Told you. I'm in witness protection."- Gabriel answered proudly.

-"Ok, well then how 'bout you do what we say, or we tell the uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd."- Dean challenged him.

-"I'll take your voices away."- Was Gabriel's quickly remark.

-"We'll write it down."- Dean instantly stated.

-"I'll cut off your hands."- Gabriel countered.

-"Well then, people are gonna be asking; why you guys running around with no hands?"- Dean finished.

Summer couldn't help but laugh at his last comment which caused the fury in Gabriel to increase.

-"Fine."- He growled before dissapearing from the room.

After the unique noise of wings as he vanished from the room, Summer turned around and stared at the spot where he had been standing minutes ago. Her eyes locked with the floor as she considered the idea of punching the angel.

-"You're alright?"- Sam asked from where he was standing. His eyes moving to her as soon as Gabriel had left, waiting for some kind of response.

She looked up and met his gaze, full of concern. She gave him a forced smile. -"Sure. I'm peachy."-

Dean sighed before running a hand down his face. -"Why are you pissed all of a sudden? I thought you were over this already."- He stated, not giving much importance to the subject.

Summer turned around and fulminated him with her eyes. She stood looking at him with both hands on her hips. -"Get over what? The fact that one of the only people I trusted in the entire world used me to get to you and Sam? That he lied to my face countless times and I always believed him? That I was a completely fool? What Dean? Tell me, what did you think I had gotten over with?"- She finished as she took a much needed breath.

None of the brothers issued a word. They watched her with worry in their eyes thinking that she was going to start swinging at any minute.

-"What are we gonna do now?"- She asked as she calmed down.

Sam sighed. -"We're going to get all the people out until we wait for Gabriel to be back."-

She huffed. -"Yeah right. When his date is over! I can't believe he's doing this now. Especially with...with her. Have you seen her? She's hideous!"- She exclaimed.

Dean frowned at her words and folded his arms across his chest before talking. -"Call me crazy, but you sound almost jealous."-

Summer's eyes snapped open and watched him in horror. -"What? Don't be stupid Dean! I'm just...I'm thinking of the job! We have to leave before it's too late, that's all."-

-"Yeah, right."- Dean replied, knowing her too well to realize when she was lying.

Summer sighed and turned around, avoiding looking at any of them at the moment. Truth was she did feel a little jealous and didn't understand why or from where it was coming from. She and Gabriel had always been friends with an extremely close and strong bond since he was who protected her. She shook her head, trying to take Dean's ideas out of her mind. She wasn't jealous, why would she be? Sighing she headed toward the door, ready to find the people that needed to be saved. However, as much as she tried not to, her mind was occupied with Gabriel.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

After leaving the room, the three hunters headed toward the kitchen where they last saw the people who needed to be saved. Once they reached the freezer with the people inside, Sam tried hurriedly to open the door but was ambushed by one of the Gods. Dean tried to help his brother but the God was much stronger than the three of them. When Summer went to grab the guy from behind, he turned around and blocked her attack, slamming her against the shelves in the kitchen. She fell after a loud moan of pain.

-"Summer!"- Sam called, worried about the punch she had received.

The God turned to face Sam and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him against the wall. The younger hunter gasped for air. Dean, who had been on the floor after a sharp punch at his face, stood up and stabbed with a wooden stake at the creature, who fell dead to the floor.

After making sure that there was no more danger, Dean went to check on Summer who was still on the floor. When he reached her, he realized she had a huge cut on her forehead after being slammed against the shelf. He picked up a rag that was on the counter and pressed it to her wound as he held her protectively against him.

-"Where the hell is Gabriel?"- Dean asked his brother.

Sam shook his head in denial. He didn't say anything else as he looked in concern at the woman in his brother's arms. The wound seemed pretty deep and it was obvious she felt a little dizzy after the impact since she had remained on the floor. It wasn't common for Summer not to fight back, especially when in troubled situations.

-"You ok Summer?"- Sam questioned her from the spot he had been standing from the beggining.

She managed a small smile, trying to make them feel better but truth was she felt like hell. The hit to her head had been pretty strong and she felt like everything was moving around her. But there were people that needed their help, so she took a deep breath and went to stand up, but before she even attempted it, she had both brothers helping her up. One on each side.

As she finally managed to hold herself on her two trembling legs, two more men appeared from behind and without warning dragged them out once again, taking them toward the main room they were in before.

As soon as they took in their surroundings, they spotted Gabriel sitting on a chair with the woman from earlier, Kali, standing in front of him.

-"How's the rescue going?"- Dean asked him sarcastically since the angel was trapped between the chair and the Goddess.

-"Well, surprise, surprise. The trickster has tricked us."- Kali said as she gave a quick look at Gabriel.

Her eyes were full of pain and hurt and as much as she wanted to pretend that it didn't affect her, she felt betrayed by the Archangel. As she took a deep breath, she tried to put on her best poker face.

-"Kali, don't."- Gabriel pleaded with her.

The Archangel's eyes never moving from hers. He wanted to make her understand that he was on her side, he didn't want Lucifer to destroy the Earth. It wasn't what _she_ wanted, so Gabriel was going to do anything he could to stop it. He was on_ her_ side after all.

At first when she had entered, she had to support herself on both brothers because her legs were still weak, but as soon as she heard Gabriel's voice she gained strenght as if she had a sudden adrenaline rush. Summer stood straight and listened to everything they said, fearing for her guardian angel's fate.

_It they know he's the Trickster, that means..._ -"You're mine now. And you have something, I want."- Kali said as she reached into Gabriel's jacket. -"An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."-

Summer gasped, getting both brothers' pair of eyes on her. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized that Gabriel had been discovered which meant that his life was in terrible danger.

-"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."- Gabriel tried to defend himself.

His eyes traveled around the room until he found her. Her eyes were full of concern as she watched the scene in front of her eyes. He knew she was worried about him, which sent an extremely powerful warm feeling to his chest. But as his eyes went higher, he saw a huge slash across her forehead. He frowned wondering how she got that.

-"He's lying. He's a spy."- Kali affirmed, bringing Gabriel out of his thoughts and moving his eyes back to her.

-"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you, you can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends—"- He tried explaining to her but she cut him off.

-"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance."- She stated. -"You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your Gods name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry."- As she finished she grabbed the sword ready to stab him.

When Summer understood what was about to happen, she lunged forward trying to stop her. A couple of men that were standing in front of her caught her in time before she could reach her destination.

-"Wait! No, please don't do it!"- She begged as she struggled with the men holding her.

Kali gave her a quick glance and frowned. The Goddess had a feeling that he knew her from the minute he saw her. She lowered the blade in her hand as she smiled without humour.

-"Let me guess, he's your guardian angel."- Kali said, not moving her eyes off the huntress.

Summer gulped down and looked at Gabriel who was watching her with pleading eyes, asking her not to say anything about their bond. But as she thought about it, she realized that once again, the archangel was trying to protect her, and right then, he was the one who needed help.

-"Yes, he is."- She affirmed. Gabriel closed his eyes as soon as those words left her mouth. -"That's why you can't kill him because...I need him."-

Kali looked between Gabriel and Summer with an amused smile on her face. -"So, this is the girl? This is the girl that you risked everything for?"- She asked the Archangel who didn't reply or meet her eyes.

Kali let out a short laugh. -"I'm sorry sweetheart, but he lied to me, and I hate when people lie."- She said as she once again raised the blade.

-"Wait! No, please!"- She yelled in despair as she kept fighting against the men that were holding her back.

-"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill him."- Kali announced without moving.

-"Because he can helps us. Please I know him, he's not gonna let Lucifer get away with it! Please! Let go of me!"- She pleaded to the Goddess as she continued fighting with the men.

-"I wont' help you. You should know that."- Gabriel said to Kali with a smirk, encouraging her to stab him.

The Archangel knew that as time passed, Kali was getting closer to findong out who Summer really was, and that was something the angel was prepared to die for. Kind of.

Dean and Sam were also struggling against two large men who prevented them from going to Summer's side. Their eyes going from Gabriel, to Kali not sure of what was going to happen next.

-"I know."- Kali said.

Summer knew that she didn't have much time left before the Goddess stopped listening to her and killed Gabriel, so she did the only thing that came to her mind. She told her the truth.

-"Wait! Hey, if you're gonna kill him, you should kill me too."- She announced as she tried to take both men's arms off of her.

The brothers exchanged a look of concern at her words, not knowing what she was going to say next but having a bad feeling about it.

Kali sighed at the huntress' insistence and turned to look at her. -"And why's that?"- She asked as she put a hand on her hip.

Summer smirked, glad that she had gotten the Goddess' attention. -"Because I'm an Archangel too."- She confessed, making the Winchesters and Gabriel winced in disaproval.

Kali's eyebrows rose at her words. -"Is that so? How come I don't believe you?"-

Summer kept on smirking. -"You should. Haven't you heard about an Archangel called Ariel?"-

-"Summer shut up!"- Gabriel warned from his place at the chair.

-"Ariel?"- Kali asked, ignoring Gabriel's comment.

-"Yes. And I'm way more important than the vessels because in case Michael and Lucifer can't get their hands on the Winchesters, which I will take care of, I'm the next game piece."- Summer said.

Kali thought about it as she fully lowered the blade. -"Let's say I believe you. Tell me why I can't feel your angelical side."-

-"Because she gave me full control of the body for some reason. But she's still here, I can feel her. Believe me, Lucifer is going to be more interested in me than in Sam right now."- Summer finished. -"But if you want me to help you, you gotta let Gabriel and the brothers go."-

-"Summer..."- Dean warned her, indicating they weren't going anywhere without her.

Kali smiled as she put her head to a side. -"Alright, I believe you."-

Summer sighed in relief, ignoring Dean's comment. If she had to stay to save the three of them, she wasn't going to think twice about it. A small smile spread across her face as she thought that her plan was working, and that maybe in the middle of all of this, they could actually beat down Lucifer.

-"However..."- Kali continued as she turned to Gabriel. -"I still can't forgive you."- She said honestly.

Without warning or wasting a second, she drove the blade through Gabriel's heart, causing him to scream in pain.

-"Nooo!"- Summer screamed as she lunged forward once again but was stopped by the men.

It was too late. Her eyes were locked with her friend's lifeless body, not actually believing what had just happened and expecting him to stand up at any minute. Her eyes were burning, filling with tears that wanted to fall. As realization set in, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, with her eyes still on the body.

Dean and Sam watched the scene in awe not believing the Archangel's death. Dean went to move to go to Summer's side, but the guy at his side stopped him. Kali saw this and made a sign to let him go. Once he and his brother were released they took three steps and were at her side in seconds, trying to comfort her as much as they could.

-"So, how can you help us defeat Lucifer!"- Kali asked as she put both her hands on her hips.

But Summer wasn't aware of her surroundings, she felt numb. Gabriel was dead, and she couldn't help but to remember her times with him. He has always been there with her, everytime she needed him or whenever she was in danger. She kept fighting the tears that wanted to fall, she wasn't going to cry, she was going to be strong. However, her mind wandered through all her memories, bringing one for her to remember. The first time she met him.

_A fifteen-year-old Summer was lying peacefully in bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her mind totally occupied with a certain older boy with haunting green eyes she had met a few days earlier. She smiled at the memory of him trying to hit on her at first and how his attitude had totally changed when he found out her age. She let out a dreamy sigh as she felt a strong wave of wind out of nowhere. She lifted her head and saw a mysterious man standing at the foot of her bed. Quickly, she got on her feet as the hunter's instincts inside of her took control of her body._

_-"Hello Summer."- The man greeted._

_Summer took hold of a silver knife she always kept on her nightstand and aimed it dangerously at the intruder. -"What are you"?- She asked, trying to sound as intimidating as she could. After all she was still a young girl who had never actually gone to a real hunt._

_The man smirked. -"That won't hurt me."-_

_Summer's heartbeat quickened at his words. Silver could hurt almost every supernatural creature. -"Then the man downstairs is gonna do the trick. Bobby!"- She yelled, calling the older hunter for help. _

_The man shook his head with the smile still on his face. -"He won't hear you."-_

_-"What did you do to him?"- She asked afraid, not sure of what had happened to Bobby._

_-"Nothing, calm down!"-_

_-"What are you? Why can't Bobby hear me? What do you want?"- She asked all together causing the man to smirk again._

_-"Wow, you're in a chatty mood. Too many questions at the same time sweetheart."- He stated as he took two steps forward, making her move backwards. -"I wont hurt you. My name is Gabriel, and I'm an angel of the lord."-_

_Summer's eyes snapped opened before she let out a sarcastic laugh. -"Look dude, I might be a teen but I'm not stupid. Angels don't exist."-_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes. -"Your full name is Summer Elizabeth Sullivan. Your parents are Elizabeth and Williams Sullivan. You have an older brother called Will and a younger sister who doesn't like you at all, Hannah. Your mother was killed by yellow eyes when you were six months old and since then you had to live a hellish life with your father who blames you for everything."- He stated._

_Summer's mouth was hanging open in shock at what he was saying. She shook her head to order her mind before replying. -"Look man, you might know things but that doesn't prove anything. You could be a demon for all I know, or...a stalker."-_

_Gabriel smiled at her response. -"No demon. Throw holy water at me if you want."-_

_Summer thought about it and before he could make a move, she grabbed a flask of holy water from one of the drawers and opened it, splashing him with some of it. It didn't hurt him._

_-"Told you."- He replied smugly._

_-"I don't understand."- Summer said confused._

_-"I told you, I'm an angel."-_

_-"Yeah, but what could an angel possibly want with me. I mean, why are you here?"-_

_Gabiel gulped, this was it. -"Because I'm your guardian angel."-_

Kali huffed at the huntress' silence. -"I'm sorry, I asked you a question. How can you help us with Lucifer?"- She asked once again as she raised her voice.

At the sound of someone talking to her, Summer snapped out of her little world and raised her head to look at her. Her face was hard as rock, not showing any emotion as she didn't let the grief inside of her, take over. She sniffed and cleared her throat before standing up, with the brothers copying her moves.

Kali smiled at her. -"Glad you can hear me. Now, tell me what can you do."- The Goddess said through clenched teeth.

Summer titled her head to one side before huffing. -"You killed him, the deal is off."- She announced.

Kali turned red from anger. -"Is that so? Well then, what do you think about this?"- She said as she streched an arm and twisted her hand, causing Dean and Sam to doubled over in pain.

Summer didn't move or flinch. -"Stop."- She warned.

The Goddess did what she asked and smiled smugly at Summer. -"Reconsidering already?"-

Summer let out a short laugh. -"No. But you won't put a finger on them again. You have no idea who you're messing with."- Summer stated.

The huntress closed her eyes and when she opened them again she felt a strong wave of power wash over her. She felt strong and as she stared directly at the woman in front of her. Kali's smile faltered as she started feeling pain in her head. Her hands quickly clinging to each side of her face, trying to sooth the pain somehow.

-"Kali?"- Baldur, who was next to her asked her.

The Goddess let out a yell of pure pain as she supported herself on the table in front of her. Summer didn't move as she kept looking at the woman. Dean and Sam also had their eyes locked on the scene in front of them, not realizing that their friend was the cause of all of this.

Baldur looked up, trying to find the one responsible for this and spotted Summer and the way she was staring down at Kali.

-"Stop it. Whatever you're doing."- He warned as he looked straight at the huntress.

Dean and Sam realized that he was talking to Summer so they turned to look at her and took notice of her state. She seemed to be in some kind of trance, and wasn't hearing anything that was being said around her. Dean put a hand on her shoulder and before he could say a word she blinked, returning to reality. Kali gasped as the pain subsided.

-"Like I said. You don't know who you're messing with."- Summer stated once again before turning around and leaving the room.

As soon as she was out of sight from everyone, she took a deep breath and put a hand on her heart. She slid down the wall she was supporting herself on as she tried to calm down. What had just happened wasn't her intention. She never planned on hurting Kali but all of a sudden she felt capable of it, and couldn't miss a chance like that.

However, Summer knew what this meant. Ariel, once again was taking control of her body and if she let this happen again, things were going to get out of control. Gabriel always warned her about the same thing.

As she was sitting on the floor, she thought about him and couldn't help but feel responsible for his death. Once again, someone had died to save her. Summer took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair, thinking that she had left the brothers alone in a room full of dangerous Gods. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't care less, Gabriel was the only thing on her mind at the moment. However, she kept having the odd sensation that something wasn't right. Something didn't fit in all of this. A weird feeling in her stomach was warning her about something that she didn't understand.

When Dean left the room in search of her, he didn't have to walk a lot since she was around the corner. He saw her sitting on the floor with a pained expression on her face and frowned. Slowly, he approached her and sat next to her without saying a word, Summer let out a shaky breath when she noticed his presence.

-"Is everything ok?"- She asked, referring to the problem they were involved in and trying to avoid the subject of Gabriel.

-"Yeah, we might have a plan."- He said as he turned his head and looked at her. -"Are you gonna be ok?"- Dean asked her, extremely worried about what she could possibly do.

Summer let out a short, sarcastic laugh before pressing her head against the wall. -"I'm not really sure if I can answer that."-

Dean grabbed one of her hands into his and squeezed it tight, trying to comfort her and show her she wasn't alone. -"I'm here whenever you're ready to talk. But right now, I need you to be strong and helps us."- Dean said as he looked at her face, but she never met his gaze.

She remained silent, not sure if she could promise him that. She wasn't quite sure of what she was gonna do when she saw the Goddess again. -"Lucifer is gonna come."- Dean announced, interrupting her train of thought. At the mention of the devil, Summer turned her head in his direction and locked eyes with him.

-"We think this might be our chance to take the son of a bitch down."- Dean explained to her. -"Are you up to it?"- He asked, knowing for sure that she wouldn't deny.

Summer sniffed and nodded. -"Yeah, let's kill the bastard."- She said as she managed a small smile, trying to assure him she was fine.

With his hand still holding hers, he helped her to her feet and led her back to the room from where he had came from. Before entering, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down so she wouldn't kill Kali. She couldn't do it...yet.

* * *

When Summer entered the room she found out that Dean had conviced all the Gods to let the people in the freezer go. Suprisingly, they had all accepted his terms in exchange for the three of them bringing Lucifer to them.

-"So you're going to summon Lucifer."- Kali asked Sam as they waited for Dean to come back.

-"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running."- Sam replied nervously.

-"Breaking them would be easier."- Kali said as she titled her head to a side.

Shortly after he had left, Dean returned to the room alone with a pissed expression on his face.

-"Shows over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking."- Dean announced. He looked at Kali's shocked expression before adding. -"I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked."-

Summer's head snapped in Dean's direction after what he had informed. -"What! Gabriel's alive?"-

Dean nodded at her, while rubbing her arm quickly. Summer opened and closed her mouth a few times not sure of what to say or how to feel. She had watched him die in front of her eyes and now she discovered it was a lie. But before she could organize her emotions and priorities the lights started flickering.

-"What's happening?"- Baldur who was standing next to Kali asked.

They could hear screams coming from the hallway, followed by punches and the sound of things breaking.

-"It's him."- Sam informed.

-"How?"- Kali asked out loud as she stepped forward.

-"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here would ya?"- Dean asked in a hurry as he put a protective arm around Summer's waist.

Summer stayed quiet as she watched the opened doors of the room attentively, waiting for him to cross it at any minute.

-"We can't."- Baldur replied as he stood in front of the group, waiting for him.

As Baldur took his last step, Lucifer showed up at the entrance.

-"Of course you can't. You didn't say mother may I."- Lucifer said, continuing the line of Baldur's response. -"Sam, Dean, good to see you again."- Lucifer said as he looked at the brothers, then he turned to Summer. -"Hello sister."-

Summer tensed at his words and unconsciously took a steps back along with the brothers as Baldur stood just a few feet away from Lucifer.

-"Baldur, don't."- Kali said, anticipating what he was going to do.

-"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?"- Baldur said as he approached Lucifer, who streched his arm, ripping him apart from the inside with his bare hand.

-"No one gives us the right, we take it."- Lucifer replied as he took his hand out from Baldur and let him fall to the floor.

As Lucifer threw Baldur to the ground, Kali became enraged, engulfing her arms in fire which she threw at Lucifer, causing the brothers and Summer to jump for cover behind a table which was turned over.

-"You okay?"- Sam asked Summer who was in the middle of them both.

-"Not really."- Gabriel, who had just appeared, replied. He looked down at Dean who was next to him before adding. -"Better late then never huh?"-

Dean nodded at the Archangel in response, while Gabriel handed him a copy of "Casa Erotica" on DVD. -"Guard this, with your life."- He said.

Once he had given the DVD to Dean, Gabriel looked up and met her gaze. He smiled at her for a brief second, trying to memorize her face in that exact moment. He winked at her before standing up and going around the couch to where his brother was.

As Lucifer was about to stomp on Kali, he was suddenly blown back through the Grand Ballroom doors. When he stood up he saw Gabriel standing in the middle of the room with a sword in hand.

-"Lucy, I'm home."- Gabriel announced as he waited for Lucifer to stand up. When he was approaching him, Gabriel raised the sword to stop him. -"Not this time."-

Lucifer watched in shock as Gabriel helped Kali to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. -"Guys! Get her outta here."- He shouted, calling for the brothers and Summer.

Slowly, afraid of what might happen, the three hunters stood up and walked around the table from where they were hiding. Once they were next to Gabriel, Sam grabbed Kali to helped her walk while Dean held Summer's arm. But she kept tugging her arm back, wanting to free herself.

-"Summer, let's go."- Dean warned her, knowing what she wanted to do.

-"Over a girl. The question is which of them two?"- Lucifer asked as he watched Summer.

-"Gabriel, let's go. Come on, forget about it ok?"- Summer tried to reason with him.

Gabriel moved his eyes briefly from his brother to look in her eyes. -"Go, it's gonna be ok."- He assured her as he gave her a small smile.

Summer looked into his eyes as she tried to make him understand. -"Gabriel, he's gonna kill you."-

-"If I were you I would listen to her brother. We all know how smart she is."-

-"Gabriel, please! I'm begging you, come with us."- Summer pleaded him.

Gabriel didn't move his eyes of his brother this time. He just swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. -"Dean."-

The hunter quickly understood what the angel meant and grabbed Summer's waist, dragging her against her will out of the room.

-"No, no, please Gabriel!"- She kept on shouting as she was forced to leave the room.

Leaving her guardian angel alone against Lucifer.

Once outside the hotel, Dean made a beeline to his car ready to leave as fast as they could. Sam and Kali were already waiting for them by the Impala. As Sam spotted them, he waved at them to hurry up.

-"Dean. Let's go."- Sam shouted at his brother.

Dean hurried but was held back by Summer tugging on his jacket.

-"Dean wait. Dean!"- She called.

-"What?"- He snapped as he turned around to look at her. -"Not now Summer, we gotta go."-

-"I'm not leaving without him."- She said as she took his hand out of her arm. -"Lucifer is gonna kill him."-

Dean fully turned around to face her. -"No, he won't. Gabriel knows what he's doing ok? Trust me, now let's get the hell out of here!"- He said as he once again went to grab her arm but she move it out of his reach.

-"I'm not gonna go without Gabriel."- She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

-"Yes you will, or so help me God I will drag you myself if it's necessary."- Dean threatened her as he stood inches away from her.

Before Summer could reply Sam got involved in the conversation. -"Hey guys we don't have time for this. Let's go."-

-"I'm not leaving."- She said stubbornly at Sam. Sighing, she calmed down before trying to calmly reason with them. -"Gabriel needs our help guys, he's in there alone about to face the freaking devil."-

Dean threw her head back as he huffed in frustation. -"Summer he's an Archangel, I think he can take care of himself. Now, let's go."-

Summer shook her head in anger. -"Dean, he's my guardian angel ok? He has been taking care of me since I could remember. I can't leave him alone and I won't. I'm staying with or without your help."-

-"No, you're not. You're coming with me, right now!"- Dean replied yelling.

-"Dean, calm down. Let me take care of it."- Sam said to his brother before turning to Summer. -"Sum, listen, we have no chance against Lucifer alright? Gabriel on the other hand might. If we go in there, if you get in there, all you're gonna do is distract him. He's gonna be more worried about you than about himself."-

Summer sighed as she thought about it. Sam was right, if she went in there Gabriel was gonna be more worried about her than himself. She didn't want that. But she couldn't leave him alone either. None of the brothers understood her because they didn't have a guardian angel. However, she was sure that if it was Castiel, Dean would be like her, trying to find a way to help the angel.

Before she could agree or disagree to what Sam had said, light burst from the windows of the hotel. Summer looked up in horror, feeling a twisting sensation of fear in her stomach.

-"Gabriel."- She whispered before running off inside the building.

-"Summer!"- Dean shouted as he followed her inside with Sam hot in his trail.

Summer kept on running without stopping, trying to reach the Grand Ballroom as fast as she could. She didn't even knew where she was going, it was as if her legs had a life of their own. She turned around the corner and was a few feet away from the opened doors, where the two angels were fighting, and she could feel her heart racing. She stopped abruptly as she reached her destination and looked down at the body on the ground. The shape of two wings were burnt into the floor around it. He wasn't moving.

She put a hand on her mouth as she watched the sight in front of her. She took slow and deep breaths as she tried not to pass out right there. A strong sensation of emptiness washed over her as she felt a part of her dying too. When Gabriel died, the part of her that was linked with him for so long was gone too. He was really dead this time, she felt it.

Summer didn't want to lose it. She didn't want to cry, because as hurt as she was, she was aware of the other person in the room. Slowly, she raised her gaze and met his eyes full of pity.

-"Ariel."- He breathed out as he was really sorry for her.

She glared at him, not capable of answering him at the moment. Her look said it all, she was going to kill him. It didn't matter how or when, but she was gonna find a way of ending him. Of stopping all his plans. Lucifer wasn't going to hurt anybody else.

Before she could say or do something, he disappeared from in front of her eyes. She stood still for a few minutes before looking down at him again. Summer took a shaky breath as her numbness wore off and her body betrayed her, making her fall to her knees next to Gabriel's body.

Strong sobs shook her body as she stopped fighting and let all the frustation and pain out. She grabbed him and hugged him against her chest while rocking back and forward as she cried.

-"Gabriel, please! Wake up. I can't lose you too."- She said as she cried.

Summer still had a little hope that he would wake up and tell her it was all a joke, like before. But as expected he didn't respond to her. He remained still, dead. She buried her head in the crock of his neck and closed her eyes. The sobs had stopped but the tears still fell freely from her eyes.

-"I'm sorry Gabe, I'm sorry that I brought you into this. I'm sorry that you had to die for me. I promise you that I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anybody else."- She kept on repeating, trying to apologize with the angel even after death.

Memories from their time together came to her mind, reminding her everything he had done for her. He had always been her best friend, but as much as she wanted to deny it, she knew that her feelings were a little stronger than friendship. She sniffled before raising her head and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

-"I will never forget you Gabe."- She said as she moved her lips lower and pressed them against his in a short kiss.

Her emotions were so high and she was so lost on him that she never felt the brothers entering the room, she didn't even acknowledge when they spoke to her. Summer wasn't sure of how long they had been standing at the door, or how much had they heard. The only thing on her mind was Gabriel.

At one point she felt a pair of strong arms reach for her, trying to lift her up from her spot on the floor. -"No, no, no! I wanna stay with him, please."- She begged as she was lifted, not having the strenght to fight whoever it was.

Dean ignored her complaints and made her stand up, supporting her with both his arms around her waist, hugging her from the side. Summer didn't move her eyes from Gabriel as she was dragged out of the room and once she lost sight of him, she closed her eyes not wanting to see anything else. She put her head down and almost fell to the floor when she let go of the little strenght she had left.

Dean realized this in time and caught her, lifting her into his arms as he carried her to the car, never saying a word. He opened the backseat door and put her inside, getting her as comfortable as he could, wishing there was something else he could do to help her. Then, he turned around and saw his brother walking toward them.

-"We should go. Lucifer knows where we are and..."-

-"I know."- Dean said, interrupting Sam as he closed the car's door, his eyes never leaving her.

-"Kali said she's gonna take care of it."- Sam informed him, but his brother just nodded. Sam sighed before continuing. -"How is she?"-

Dean didn't reply because truth was, he didn't know. He has never seen her like this, not even when Tim had died. He sighed and shook his head in reponse, but before Sam could ask any further questions he dug into his pocket and threw his keys at him.

-"You drive."- Dean said before going around the car to the other side and getting into the backseat next to her.

He brought her to his side as he absently ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't feel like talking but she needed him right then, she needed the comfort he was giving her. One of her hands, unconsciously clung at the front of his shirt as she buried her face deeper in to his chest. She breathed in his essence and sighed.

Dean held her tighter in response, moving his head to the side to plant a kiss on the top of her head. He didn't care if his emotions were showing, he wanted her to know how he felt, that he was right there for her. He pressed his head to hers as realization settled in his mind: he had fallen for Summer.

* * *

So! What do you think! You know what to do...REVIEW and next chapter is gonna be up sooner than you expect! :)

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

****Xo! Peace...


	33. Falling

_**A/N **_NEW CHAPTEEER! :) Ok, I still have to reply to the last reviews but I'll do that tomorrow because tonight I'm leaving for a short holiday of a week! I won't upload until after I came back so **ENJOY** this chapter and like always **PLEASE** review! I freaking love you guyss!

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The Impala was moving quickly along the road, trying to reach its destination as fast as it could.

The ride back to Bobby's was silent, not a single word had been said from the moment Sam started driving. No that any of the brothers knew what to say to make her feel better, to comfort her somehow. They understood what she was going through, they had lost too many people to know how it felt. Words were not going to help her, only time would heal the pain.

Besides, Summer remained silent the whole ride, just holding onto Dean's jacket as she buried her face in his chest. She didn't cry, she couldn't. Her mind was flooded with a lot of images at once and she was trying to organized her ideas. What should she do first? Summer was really aware that she wasn't going to go with the Winchesters on their next hunt. She was going to stay back and find him, find Lucifer. There was no time to lose, not after this, not after what he had done to Gabriel.

Her mind wandered through all her memories while she was possesed by the Archangel trying to find some weakness of Lucifer or anything that could help her to defeat him. Although she knew that she didn't remember some things, important things. Ariel had taken the time to erase all those memories that meant something for the huge fight between Lucifer and Michael. If she allowed Summer her life back, she wasn't going to be responsible for either of her brothers' defeat.

The car stopping interrupted her train of thought, alerting her that they were already at Bobby's. She didn't open her eyes though, she remained still, pretending she was asleep.

Dean stirred a little without disturbing her, trying to stretch his sore muscles from sitting in the same position for so long. He peered down at her and saw she was still asleep, or at least pretending. Sighing, he opened the car door and moved her off of him to get out. Then, he lifted her in his arms to carry her inside. As soon as he settled her on his chest, she instinctively adjusted her body to his, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight. That's when Dean realized she was in fact awake. He still didn't make any comment though, he just kissed her on her temple as he started walking toward the door.

Before any of the brothers could reach the door, Bobby appeared alerted by the view in front of his eyes. The brothers hadn't warned him about what happened, not wanting to talk in front of her inside the small space of the car. And despite Sam's insistent suggestions, Dean didn't want them to stop. He just wanted to reach Bobby as fast as they could.

The eldest hunter stopped abruptly in his tracks when he saw Summer in Dean's arms. He swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a deep breath. -"What happened? She alright?"- He asked. Concern evident in his voice.

Dean closed his eyes. He didn't want to explain it to him right there, with her still in his arms. Maybe his brother was right, they should have stopped and called him before. Dean nodded. -"She's fine Bobby, don't worry. I'll take her inside and then we'll talk ok?"- Dean said as he gave him a knowing look. They would talk when she wasn't present.

Bobby nodded and moved aside to let Dean enter the house. Sam stayed outside with Bobby, both of his hands on his jeans' pockets. Once Dean was out of hearing reach, Bobby turned to the younger of the Winchesters and glared at him.

-"What the hell happened now?"-

-"Gabriel's dead. Lucifer killed him."- Sam blurted out as he sighed. He let his head fall forward for a few seconds before lifting it and continuing. -"Come on."- Sam said as he headed inside.

Bobby followed him as he took his cap off and scratched his head. This wasn't good.

Dean walked past the two other men and entered the house. He didn't bother closing the door, he just went straight to the stairs. From the moment they arrived, she didn't lift her head or open her eyes. It was obvious to him that she didn't want to talk about it.

Once he reached the upstairs, he opened the door of the only guest room Bobby had in his house. It clearly belonged to her, since it was the same room she had been sleeping in since she arrived there. He quickly walked straight to the bed and put her down. She didn't even protest.

He placed her on the mattress before taking her shoes off. She didn't move or open her eyes, she just remained still, just how he placed her on the bed. There was a comforter at the foot of the bed, so he grabbed it and placed it over her.

Once he was sure she was ok he stood up straight, not knowing what else to do. He scratched the back of his head as he thought. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better, her friend was dead. If he was the one in her situation, he would have wanted to be alone. Maybe that was what she needed, space, time alone. Maybe, just maybe, he should leave her alone.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before bending down beside the bed. Bobby had warned them countless times about how badly she handled losing people. He sighed, knowing that she didn't need to be alone, that he had to be there for her. She was his girlfriend after all. Dean smiled as he thought about it. He had to act like a boyfriend would, it didn't matter if he didn't have a clue, he was going to try for her.

Reluctantly, almost afraid of what he was doing, he stretched his hand and caressed her soft hair. He titled his head a little to the side as he kept staring at her. She didn't move, she remained still and with her eyes closed. His hand slid down to the side of her face and rested against her cheek. Without moving it from its place, his thumbs started stroking her cheek. His eyes never leaving her face.

Finally, Summer blinked and opened her eyes, not being able to ignore him anymore. Her eyes locked with his and she saw something that she didn't recognize in those green eyes of his. Was it pity? If it was so, she didn't need it. She was perfectly fine and didn't want any one to feel sorry for her. Summer moved her head to the side, forcing Dean to take his hand off of her face.

He frowned at her actions. –"What is it? You ok?"- He asked as he stood up and sat on the bed next to her.

Summer avoided his gaze. She was afraid that if she looked up, she was going to meet the same eyes he had given her before. Dean frowned at her attitude and grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

-"Summer come on, don't be like this."- He begged as frustation flowed through his body, not knowing what to do.

She gave him a hard stare as she snorted sarcastically. –"I'm not doing anything Dean. I'm fine, don't worry."- She said as she snatched his hand away. –"I don't need your pity."- She whispered as she turned her head to the other side, thinking that he hadn't heard her.

-"What?"- He asked, taken aback by her last statement.

Summer didn't reply at first, not wanting to keep talking with him. –"Summer, what did you just say?"- He asked again.

She huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. –"I said I don't need your pity, because that's what you're feeling right now isn't it?"- She asked, challenging him.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up. Sure, she shouldn't be alone at that moment but with her attitude they were going to end up fighting at any minute. He sighed and stood up, scratching the back of his head.

Summer looked up when he moved and was surprised that he hadn't replied to her. She narrowed her eyes at his back when he turned around without another word, ready to leave.

-"I'll be back later when you're more...calm"- He stated before closing the door behind him.

She frowned at his words. But not even Dean could take Gabriel away from her mind. As soon as she was alone again, she was overwhelmed by the pain once more. Her chest felt compressed, and she felt a hardness in her throat. She felt like her whole body was aching, as if a huge weight was on her, crushing her slowly.

She layed back on the bed, sighing and letting her wall fall down for a minute. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes and remembered him once again.

* * *

Dean went downstairs, to the living room where Sam and Bobby were talking. As soon as they saw him both pairs of eyes settled on him. Dean stood awkwardly as they kept on staring at him.

-"What?"- He barked.

-"How is she?"- Bobby quickly asked, ignoring Dean's tone.

Dean shrugged. -"I'm not sure. She seemed fine and then, bang, she became a royal bitch again."- He said as he sat down on the couch.

Bobby gave him a hard stare. -"Hey, she's going through a hard moment. Don't be like this."-

Dean sighed as he let his head fall forward, his hands clasped around the back of his neck. -"I know, I know. It's just...I don't know what I'm supposed to do."- He explained.

Sam frowned at his words. Dean was actually worried about Summer's state, and to be honest, so was he. She wasn't exactly an easy person, much less when she lost someone. They have already seen her in a moment like this with her friend Tim, but he was nothing in comparison with Gabriel.

Bobby took his cap off as he ran a hand over his head. -"I don't know either."- He replied to Dean who was lost in thought. -"The only one who knew how to handle her was your dad. John always knew what to say, how to control her rage."-

Dean's head quickly snapped up at the mention of his father. His eyes locked with Bobby's face. So many times he had been compared to his dad, that he wished he could know what John would do in a moment like this.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as the three hunters were lost in thoughts. Sam stood up as he scratched the back of his head. -"Yeah well, our dad is not here."- He replied sarcastically.

Bobby moved his head to glare at the younger Winchester. -"I know. Idjit"-

Dean rolled his eyes at the bickering between Bobby and his brother. He stood up and turned around to look through the window when he spotted the dvd that Gabriel had given him. He knew that there had to be something important on the disk, otherwise the angel wouldn't have been so worried about its safety.

-"Hey Sam, I think there is something we should do now."- He said as he walked toward the table.

-"What?"- Sam asked his brother confused.

-"We have to watch this."- Dean said as he raised the dvd, moving it in front of his brother's eyes.

-"You wanna watch porn now?"- Sam asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Dean's face went serious at his brother's stupidity -"No smartass. I think Gabriel left us a message here or something."-

Sam quickly got interested and went to look for the portable dvd player. His brother was right, Gabriel might have let them a message. Once everything was ready, the three hunters sat to watch whatever was on that movie.

* * *

Strange images, noises kept flowing through her mind. Her head was invaded by nightmares. Her mom, Adam, John, Tim, now Gabriel. How many more people did she have to lose?. Suddenly, Summer's head was invaded by nightmares of a person who was still alive. Her head was invaded by one of the Winchesters.

_He slowly walked through the field, meeting his younger brother there. They both locked eyes with each other as they waited to see who would make the first move. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the brothers, showing the indecision they both have. Deep down everyone knew they loved each other, but there was just a few irreconcilable matters for them. Slowly, the older of the two of them, lunged forward at the younger one, beginning the final battle._

Scared, Summer gasped as she sat on bed. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down and settling in to her surroundings. Was it a vision, or just a bad dream? She ran a hand through her hair as she debated the subject on her mind. Before she could make a decision, the door to the room was opened, revealing Dean behind it. He walked slowly into the room, closing the door softly behind him.

-"Hey."- He said, seeing she was awake.

Summer nodded her head at him but didn't say a word. She was still pretty shocked after the dream.

-"I came to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow morning. We might have a lead on how to stop Lucifer thanks to Gabriel and his video"- Dean explained as he sat on bed next to her. His eyes examining her face, trying to see where all her stress was coming from.

She nodded, not asking further explanations. -"Are you ok?"- Dean asked, surprise by her reaction.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was actually able to talk. -"Yeah sure. Just a bad dream."-

Dean frowned, but after her attitude before when was trying to help her, he decided to leave it there. However, Summer was scared about her last dream. She had a feeling that it was actually gonna happen, and that one of the Winchesters had something to do with it. Swallowing her pride she looked up and met his eyes.

-"For how long?"- She asked him as she played with the comforter of the bed.

Dean titled his head to the side. He didn't want to lose it, but it was pretty hard with her in this state. She was vulnerable, and he knew it, but as hard as it was, he didn't want to take advantage of her. Sighing he closed his eyes before gazing at her face.

-"I'm not sure. It might take a while."- He explained to her, wanting to be as honest as he could.

Summer looked down before talking. -"I'm sorry about before, I know I acted like a bitch."- She apologized.

Dean smiled at her words. One of his hands reached for her face and brought her chin up, meeting her eyes. -"It's fine. I'm just worried about you."-

She gave him a small smile before replying. -"I'll be fine...eventually."- She admitted.

Dean nodded, totally understanding her. He wanted to hug her so bad but at the same time he didn't want to show too much affection toward her. -"I'll be back before you know it."- He said as he winked.

Summer reached for his hand before he could stand up and locked eyes with him. What she was about to ask him was something she had rarely asked before, but the situation requested it.

-"Can you stay here...with me?"-

Dean sighed. Relief flowing through his body as she asked for his help. -"Sure, no problem."- He replied as he scooted closer to her, getting comfortable on the bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, she automatically snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and using his chest as her own pillow. Dean smiled at the way she was acting. A while ago she was giving him the cold shoulder. He sighed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

-"Thanks."- She said

Dean looked down at her and frowned. -"For what?"- He asked.

-"For being here. For being there for me whenever I need you. Thank you, seriously."- She admitted as she took a deep slow breath.

Dean smiled. -"My pleasure."- He replied as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and started caressing her hair.

Lately, it had a become a hobby of him to do that. Whenever they were lying together in silence, his hands would go to her hair and massage it. He loved the fragance that came out of her hair when he moved it, it was an intense smell of flowers.

Summer started playing with his t-shirt as she absently started talking. -"I'm alone."-

-"No, you're not. You have me, Sam and Bobby."- Dean quickly replied.

She shook her head in denial. -"It's not the same. You're not family."-

Dean sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way he could convince her. -"I have been always alone, since I was a kid. First my mom left me and my dad...he just well, blamed me for everything."- She said as she let out a shaky breath.

Dean was caught off guard when she started talking about her family because it had always been a sore subject for her. -"I remember when he started drinking, otherwise he couldn't sleep through the night. Nightmares. I guess it runs in the family."- She joked as she sniffled.

Dean had started rubbing circles on her back, trying to comfort her somehow. He didn't want to interrupted her, he actually wanted to know how her childhood had been.

-"One day he just came back totally wasted and beat the hell out of me."- She laughed sarcastically, remembering the moment clearly. -"As time passed it became worse and Will wasn't around enough to realized. I was alone."-

As Summer remembered her tortuous times with her father she shivered unconsciously. She would give everything she had to changed those moments because it didn't matter that it had been years ago, the memories were clear in her mind. Sometimes she still had nightmares about her dad.

She cleared her throat and shook her head to take those memories away, not wanting to cry once again. -"Eventually I got tired and left. That's when I met Adam. He was the one who brought me here, to Bobby's. And the first night I spent in this same room was when I met him."-

She smiled as the image of him invaded her mind. -"He just showed up and claimed that he was my guardian angel. Of course with the life I had, I couldn't believe him."- She said as she laughed.

-"But then everything made sense. Because even when William would hit me, I was fine somehow. And the bruises...they just lasted a few days. He was always there for me, he was...he was the only one who was there. Even If I didn't know."- She explained as she fought the tears that once again wanted to fall.

Dean grimaced as she described her life with her father. Sure, Bobby had told him and Sam a little about it and how bad their relationship was, but he had never mentioned the beatings, or bruises. He wanted nothing more than to punch the guy. Clearly, Summer had nothing to do with her mother's death, just as Sammy didn't have to do anything with their mother's.

-"At first I didn't trust him much, but then he proved to me...that I could trust him."- Summer spoke, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. -"Of course until he tried to use me to get to you guys."-

-"I'm sorry."- Dean said. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Summer smiled at his words. -"Ya' know, even if I tried I..."- She trailed off, feeling her throat tight. -"I swear I try to hate him, but I can't."- She admitted as she was defeat by the tears one more time. -"I miss him Dean. It was all my fault."-

-"Shh."- Dean soothed her, hugging her tighter to his chest. -"It's ok, I'm here."-

For a moment, sobs were the only thing that could be heard in the room. Dean let her cry and get it off her chest without saying a word. He wasn't quite sure what he could say to make her feel better, but at least he was going to stay by her side.

-"It wasn't your fault ok? Lucifer was the one who killed him Sum, not you. And Gabriel...he cared about you, no one doubts that. I know how much he meant to you, and I swear we're going to stop Lucifer alright? You gotta trust me, do you trust me?"- He whispered in her ear.

Summer closed her eyes as she listened to him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that there was actually a way to stop him. She had to.

She nodded as she hugged him tighter. -"Yes, I trust you."-

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. -"Now sleep, we'll talk later."-

However, she didn't close her eyes. She used one elbow to supported herself and separated from his body. Gazing down at him, she spoke. -"When are you leaving?"- She asked, afraid of the answer she would get.

Dean gave her a smirk while he put a hand on the side of her face. -"Whenever you want baby."- He said as he winked.

Summer glared at him through her bloodshot eyes from crying. -"Don't call me that."- She said as she hit him playfully on the chest.

Dean laughed while he brought her down against his chest again. -"Ok, I won't call you that again, just don't hit me."- He said as they both got comfortable.

-"Sleep Sum."- He ordered her in a soft whisper as she closed her eyes.

She quickly fell asleep, after relaxing her body from the intense crying. But Dean didn't sleep or close his eyes, he just watched her. Once again he found himself thinking about his relationship with her and got worried.

Just how deep was he going to fall?

* * *

The sun was still low in the sky which meant it was early in the morning. It promised to be a sunny day for the way the light entered the room through the curtains at the window.

Slowly, Sam opened his eyes and closed them instantly, wincing at the light. He groaned and rolled over, covering his eyes with his arm. However, before he could go back to sleep, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Thinking that it was his brother, he got up from the couch reluctantly.

-"Morning princess."- Bobby greeted him from his spot at the table. -"How did ya' sleep?"- He asked him, not moving his eyes off the computer.

Sam shrugged in response but at the same time he tried to stretch his sore muscles. -"Where's Dean?"- He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

As if on cue, and before Bobby could reply, Dean came down the stairs. He entered the kitchen without saying anything and sat at the table, waiting for any of the two men to ask him something. As expected, Sam was the first to turn around and speak.

-"So, how's she?"-

Dean sighed and threw his head back. -"The same. But at least she's talking."-

Bobby shook his head at what Dean had said. -"What are you gonna do? I mean, you will have to leave sometime."-

Dean tensed at Bobby's words because he didn't want to leave her alone. Truth was, he was scared of what she might do. -"I know. She's gonna stay here though."-

Sam's eyebrows rose up. -"She agreed on that?"-

Dean shrugged as he accepted the cup of coffee his brother handed him. -"Don't care. She's staying, period. So what did you find Bobby?"- He asked, quickly changing the subject of Summer.

Bobby sighed before turning to the screen of the computer. -"The same as always. In Wisconsin some statues started crying and we have an extremely disturbing ammount of people with flu. Swine flu."-

Sam huffed. -"Usual."-

-"Same old crap."- Dean addeed ironically. -"Where's the whole...swine flu shit?"-

-"West Nevada"- Bobby replied.

-"Ok, let's go."- Sam said quickly getting up.

Dean hesitated at first, not following his brother's movements. -"What's wrong?"- Sam asked him.

But Dean didn't have to say what was wrong, he just gave him a look to his brother and he quickly understood. Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot before running a hand through his hair. -"What are you gonna do?"-

Dean stood up before replying. -"I don't know but I can't leave her now Sam. She's not fine, and I...I don't know what she could possibly do."-

-"I'll take care of her."- Bobby said, getting involved in the conversation. -"Not the first time I will have to deal with a reckless version of Summer. Actually, I think I've seen her more like  
this than normal."-

But as much as Dean wanted to trust Bobby, he couldn't. Deep down he had a feeling that he shouldn't go, that something was gonna happen in his absence. He didn't want to leave her alone, not like this.

-"Dean, we gotta go. This might be a lead on Pestilence and you know it."- Sam said, trying to convince his brother.

-"Alright."- Dean agreed reluctantly. -"Give me five."- He said before turning around and heading upstairs.

Once Dean was out of sight, Bobby turned to Sam and looked at him seriously, glancing at the youngest hunter's eyes before speaking.

-"You better hurry."-

Sam sighed, understanding just what Bobby was talking about.

Once at her bedroom door Dean stopped, thinking of what to say. Closing his eyes, he remembered the promise he had made, that he wouldn't leave until she wanted to, until she was ready. Slowly, he pushed the door open and entered into the darkness of the room. Walking with slow and soft steps, he reached the bed and sat next to her, moving some hair out of her face. Summer stirred at his touch.

-"Dean? What are you doing here?"- She asked as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Dean sighed, not replying with words but with just the way he looked at her -"You're leaving."- She stated as she sat on the bed abruptly.

He nodded. -"I know I told you that I will stay but...we have a lead on Pestilence."-

Summer looked at his serious expression and understood that for him it was as hard as it was for her. She gulped as she ordered her thoughts. -"It's fine Dean. I'll be fine."- She assured him.

He didn't say anything, he remained still staring at her. He threw his head back in annoyance. Truth was, he didn't want to leave, but not just for her, but because he hardly believed they could get what was needed, the ring.

-"Hey, it's gonna be fine."- She tried to cheer him up when she took notice of his change of mood.

Dean shook his head. -"It's just that I don't believe we're gonna be able to get the ring. I know we already have two, but that was damn luck!"- He explained.

-"So that's what you need, the rings of the horsemen?"- She asked, not fully informed in the whole subject.

-"Yeah, that's what Gabr—"- He stopped, not wanting to say the Archangel's name.

Summer put her head down at the mention of his name, but quickly raised it again to meet his gaze. -"So, that's what the video was about?"- She asked, wanting to get back to business.

-"Yeah. I'm not sure it's gonna work though."-

-"It will work. If Gab—."- Summer stopped to take a deep breath. -"If Gabriel said that's what we need, then that's what we need."-

Dean smiled at her. She was trying to be strong. -"Ok then, so...can I go without worrying?"-

Summer nodded and smiled back at him. -"Thanks. I mean...for being here with me when I need you."-

Dean slowly approached her until they were inches apart. -"I thought that was what boyfriends were for."-

Summer suppressed a laugh and looked deep into his eyes. -"Right, I almost forgot you were my boyfriend."- She teased him as she titled her head to the side.

Without thinking, she closed the gap between them and kissed him softly on the lips. Wrapping both her arms around his neck, she brought him down with her on the bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she titled her head to the side and deepened the kiss, earning a deep groan from him. Dean's hands were supporting his weight so he wouldn't crash on top of her, but her legs, which were around his waist, were pressing his lower body to hers.

Reluctantly Dean broke the kiss and took a deep breath. -"You're not making this easy."- He said a little out of breath as she kissed him on the neck. -"I gotta go ya' know?"- He continued as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Summer smirked against the soft skin of his neck. She loved the effect she had on him and without moving their bodies, she whispered in his ear. -"I thought that was what girlfriends were supposed to do. Make everything harder."-

Dean groaned once again at the breathless sound of her voice. -"I hate you."- He said as he gave up and dropped his head forward, landing on her shoulder.

Summer laughed out loud and hugged him as she discreetly put some distance between their bodies. After all, he wasn't the one who was a little "frustrated" at the moment.

As she ran her fingers through his scalp she sighed, knowing that her time with him was coming to an end, and soon Dean would have to leave. He couldn't be her security blanket for long, and the faster she understand it, the better.

-"Dean, I'm gonna be fine, I swear."- She stated, convinced that it was what he needed to hear. Before he could reply, she kept talking though. -"And I promise that If I need something, or just want to talk, I'll call you."-

Dean didn't reply or move for a few minutes, he just stayed with his body still over hers, and with his head on her shoulder. Eventually, he raised it and met her eyes. -"You sure?"-

Summer smiled and closed the space between them to press a soft kiss on his lips again. -"Absolutely."-

Dean believed her, or at least tried to. Otherwise he wasn't going, so he had to believe in what she said. -"Alright."- He said as he decided to stand up, and leave the comfort she gave him. -"I guess I should get going then."-

She sat on the bed and looked up at him while he was standing by her side. She frowned, searching for the right words in her head. -"Be careful. Because if something happens to you, you're not gonna be of much help to me."-

A smirk appeared on his face at her attempt of worrying about him. -"I'm always careful sweetheart."- He winked.

Summer glared at him. -"Seriously? Do you always have to ruin it?"-

Dean laughed and bent down to press a quick but passionate kiss on her lips. -"Bye Sum."-

Without giving her time to actually come back to her senses after their short but mind blowing kiss, he left.

The silence of the room quickly became too much for her to bear, and she couldn't avoid feeling alone again. Sighing, she reached for his pillow, the one he used the previous night when he slept with her, and hugged it. A smile spread on her face when his essence surrounded her. She was getting extremely worried about the effect he had on her. Just by the smell of his aftershave she could feel a tingling down her body.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of wings interrupted her thoughts. Summer's eyes snapped open and sat up on the bed to look at the intruder by the window. A feeling of deja vu invaded her when she found herself in familiar situation. She quickly left the shelter of the bed and stood up defensively.

-"Who are you?"- She asked.

The man laughed softly before turning around to face her. -"You already forgot about me?"- He asked smugly as he raised an eyebrow. -"I'm hurt."-

-"You."- She snarled through clenched teeth. -"What the hell do you want?"-

He shrugged in response. -"Just to talk. I've heard about Gabriel. My condolences."- He said as he put a hand on top of his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

-"Get out."- She said as she pointed at the door. -"Or so help me God, I'll kill you."-

He completely ignored her and turned around to examined the room as he spoke. -"Remember our little meeting a few weeks ago? At the hospital."-

_She wasn't quite paying attention when she was walking since her mind was on Dean and the reason why he had left, when she crashed into someone._

_-"I'm sorry."- Summer quickly apologized. She gave the man a weak smile and went to walk around him when he grabbed her arm. -"What the...?"-_

_-"Nice to see you again Summer."- He said and smiled._

_Summer frowned at this man and why he knew her name when she remembered his face. Her face was full of surprise as she recognized the man in front of her. -"You."- Was all she said._

_The man smirked at her._

-"Last time I ask you, what the hell do you want?"- She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

-"Have you thought about my proposal?"- He asked as he intertwined his hands behind his back.

-"Thats what this is all about? I told you back then, and I will repeat it to you now. I'm not helping you, alright? I don't trust angels."- She stated firmly as she gazed into his eyes. -"If that's all, you can leave now."- She finished as she gave him a sarcastic smile.

-"Fair enough."- He replied. He turned around to face the window as he continued. -"However, let me inform you that now, since Gabriel is dead, you need another protector."-

Summer frowned at his words. -"What? What are you talking about? Gabriel hasn't been my guardian angel for quite some time now. Anyway, I don't need another one, thank you very much."-

-"That's not up to you."- He quickly replied without turning around. -"It's Heaven's will."-

Frustation took over Summer as this angel kept talking. She ran a hand down her face as she put the other one on her hip. -"Alright buddy, let me be clear. I don't need a freaking guardian angel and I don't wanna have anything to do with heaven, I pass."-

The man smirked as he turned around to face her. -"I repeat, it is not your choice. You have an obligation with God and his mission. You made an oath and you must respect it."-

-"Really? What are you gonna do? Force me?"- Summer challenged him.

-"I don't need to. Because for your information, I have been designated as your new guardian angel."- He informed her as he smiled. -"You have to do whatever I please."-

Summer closed her eyes in anger as she took a deep breath. -"Forget it, I won't do a damn thing you tell me."-

-"You must obey me, otherwise I'll hurt your loved ones."-

Summer gave him a hard stare as she locked eyes with him. -"Try it and I kill you."-

The man shook his head but didn't reply, he just turned around and continued his examination of the room. Summer opened and closed her mouth a few times before she actually formed a proper sentence.

-"I don't understand. I broke my bond with Gabriel. He stopped being my gurdian angel way before I was possessed by Ariel. Why would heaven send an angel to protect me now and not before?"-

The man raised a clock that was on the dresser and contemplated it as he replied to her. -"Because although you had broken your bond with him, he was still the one in order to protect you. Once he died, the next one in line passed to his position. And the next one turned out to be me."- He finished as he turned around and smiled at her.

Summer let her head fell forward in defeat. -"Hey, don't be such a drama queen, I'm not that bad. In fact, I'm better than Gabriel."-

She slowly raised her head again and glared at the man. -"Stop talking about him."-

-"A touchy subject uh? Alright, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about lover boy, Dean."- He stated as he sat on the bed and crossed a leg over the other one.

-"Listen, you better not mess with him...or anybody around me."- She quickly replied, feeling as anger flowed through her body at the angel's attitude.

-"Are you threatening me?"- He faked shocked as he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

-"Don't play with me. Because I might currently not be an angel, but she's still inside of me, and don't think I wouldn't set her free to kick your ass."-

-"You wouldn't dare. You're afraid you can't control her."- He replied, not giving importance to her warning.

-"If you mess with Dean, I won't care if I lose control."- She said coldly as she never moved her eyes from his.

-"Let's say you do it. Which side do you think Ariel is gonna take? I mean, come on! I was there when she woke up princess."- He said as he laughed.

-"I know, I remember."- Summer said with a hard stare as the memory came to her mind.

_Lucifer shook his head at her stubbornness, which reminded him of his own sister. -"Summer, let me introduce you to some of my brothers. This one is Balthazar."- He said pointing at the guy who spoke to her. -"And then you have Dina and Lailah the women from our group."- He said pointing at the only two women. -"And on this side you have Raphael, Zachariah, Elijah and Sammael."-_

-"See, you have no chance against me. Ariel is gonna choose me over you anytime."- The angel replied smugly.

Summer smirked as she titled her head to a side. -"The question is who Ariel would chose between you and Dean? I mean, haven't you heard the rumours? Apparently the bitch fell for my boyfriend and that's why she set me free."-

The angel's face became hard as steel as he heard her words. Summer bent down to his level and was just mere inches apart from his face. -"Believe me, you shouldn't mess with me. Because one way or another, I'll find the way to destroy you."- She finished with a cold and deep voice, proving to the angel that she wasn't scared of him.

The angel quickly hid his fears and looked her deep in her eyes. -"We'll see soon."- He stated with a smile before vanishing.

Summer let out a deep breath she had been holding. This was not what she needed at the moment. Running a hand through her hair she started pacing the room as she thought of a solution.

A new guardian angel? Who happened to be one of the angels that helped Lucifer to set free Ariel? She shook her head, sure that she couldn't trust the guy. She had to do something and fast, before he could do any harm to the boys.

All the pain and anger she felt, she had to bury deep down because at the moment, she had bigger issues to take care of. If there was one thing she wouldn't allow, is the angels hurting the few people she had left. She was going to protect them with her own life if it was needed.

There was no time for her to mourn. She had to kill that son of a bitch and stop whatever he was planning.

Time to get back in the game.

* * *

SO!** R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

Xo! Peace...


	34. Freaking new Guardian Angel

_**A/N **_Hello peeps! Ok, first of all I must explained the reason of why the chapter is so crappy. Turns out that before I went on holiday I had almost the whole chapter finished, and just when I was about to send it to Taylor to edit it, Hotmail decided to go crazy and I completely lost it. I think it's obvious that I was extremely pissed about it. Thing is, I had to re-write it and it's not as long and as good as it was at first, so my apologies for that.

Anyway,I hope you still enjoy! Not so good scenes but I'm almost finished with the next one and I will probably send it tonight so you'll have another chapter soon!

We're almost there people so if you wanna make a suggestion or something, now will be the time. Maybe you wanna see a character in the story or something, just let me know!

I came back from my holidays but in a week a half I'm leaving again, this time to the beach! So...I'll try to update and who knows, maybe end the story before I leave. That will depend OF COURSE of the reviews I get...hehe! What can I say? I became addict, and one personal goal? To reach the 100 reviews for this story! :) Please, if you do let a comment on this chapter (that if you don't, I will totally understand) say what you think, I won't get mad, I swear! Constructive criticism is very helpful!

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

What was she supposed to do? Her threat had worked, but she wasn't sure if that was going to hold him down. What if he actually hurt Dean? She would certainly die if something happened to him. Should she tell him? No, she couldn't. Besides, Dean would only try to protect her, and he was the one she was worried about.

Then, she had another option, but it was clearly the most dangerous one. Set _her_ free. Summer gulped as she considered the idea of losing the control of her body once again. As easy as it sounded, it wasn't. Actually, it had been one of the most traumatic moments in her life. The Archangel was way more powerful than anybody gave her credit for, and she surely could destroy any one who crossed her path.

The cracking of the door interrupted her thoughts and she quickly sat up in bed, scared of who it might be. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Bobby.

-"I brought you some food."- He said as he pushed the wheelchair further into the bedroom.

He placed the tray on the dresser and then turned around to look at her. She looked like crap. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was messy, she was pale as a sheet of paper, and she seemed even thinner than yesterday. He was becoming paranoid about her state of mind, but he had forgotten about her health.

-"You should eat, or you might dissapear."- He said as he gave her a look.

Summer let out a breath in annoyance as she let herself fall on the bed again. -"I'm not hungry."-

Bobby rolled his eyes. -"You're never hungry but you have to eat."-

-"Leave the tray there, and I'll eat when I want ok?"- She barked.

-"Watch your tone with me kid."- Bobby warned as he left the room.

Once she was alone again, she sighed. Her mind going instantly to the main problem. Her freaking new guardian angel.

* * *

After leaving Summer's room, Bobby went straight to the computer, searching for any kind of news or leads that would be helpful to the brothers. They had been gone for over a day and he already didn't know what else to do with her. Dean had warned him before leaving that Summer wasn't going to cooperate, but he wasn't expecting that much coldness.

For a moment he even considered the idea of calling Dean and asking him to come back, but when the older Winchester called yesterday and asked to talk with her, she denied them. Bobby was surprised at first by her reaction but quickly understood that something else was happening. She wasn't talking, but he could read her better than any one, maybe even better than Dean. Summer was hiding something, and he wasn't going to stop until he found out what it was.

He took his cap off as he took a short break. After so much time in his life doing the same thing, he kind of always lost track of time when he was searching or reading some book. The ringing of the phone interrupted his short break though, and with a sigh he picked up.

On the other side of the line, there was an angry and worried Sam Winchester. Turns out Dean had left with Crowley to hunt a demon who could lead them to Pestilence. Obviously, Sam wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea and doubted the demons' intentions. However, Bobby didn't agree with the younger hunter this time.

-"Well, look, Sam, I got no love for demons, and, yeah, this whole thing is crazy, but...I don't know. After a year of chasing up zilch, maybe it's time to go crazy."- Bobby suggested on the phone.

Truth was they were running out of options and posibilities. Trusting a demon didn't seem so crazy nowadays.

Sam scoffed at what Bobby said, not fully convinced. However, he had another question in mind for the hunter. -"Hey, Bobby Uh...Remember that time you were posessed?"-

-"Yeah. Rings a bell."- Bobby replied shortly, eager to know where Sam was going with this.

-"When Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't. You took your body back."- Sam stated, leading Bobby slowly to the question he had in mind.

-"Just long enough to shank myself, yeah."- Bobby replied quickly.

-"Well, how'd you do it? I mean, how'd you take back the wheel?"- Sam asked intrigued.

-"Why are you asking, Sam?"- Bobby asked, not able to hold his curiosity any longer.

Sam took a swig from his bottle before actually being able to reply. -"Say we can open the cage. Great. But then what? W-we just lead the devil to the edge and get him to jump in?"- He asked sarcastically.

Bobby sighed, knowing that Sam was right. Sure, they still have to find two more rings, but if the actually do it, how could they possible make the devil get into the cage?. -"You got me."-

Sam took a deep breath before suggesting his idea to Bobby. -"What if you guys lead the devil to the edge and I jump in?"-

-"Sam."- Bobby warned him as he sighed in worry.

-"It'd be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself. One action, just one leap."- Sam tried to convince him.

-"Are you idjits trying to kill me?"- Bobby complained.

-"Bobby—"- Sam started but was cut off by the eldest hunter.

-"We just got done talking your brother off the ledge, and now you're lining up to say "yes"? This isn't an option, Sam."-

-"Why not?"- Sam asked, wanting to know why his idea was so crazy. After all, it seemed it was the only option they got.

-"You can't do it. What I did was a million-to-one, and that was some pissant demon I was brain-wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself."- Bobby explained, trying to make Sam reason with himself. -"Kid...It's called "possession" for a reason. You, of all people, ought to know."-

-"I'm strong enough."- Sam replied, convinced himself of his power of will.

-"You ain't. He's gonna find every chink in your armor, Sam, and use it against you. Your fear, your grief, your anger. And let's face it, you're not exactly Mr. Anger management. How are you gonna control the devil when you can't control yourself?"-

Bobby didn't mean to be so harsh with Sam, but it was the truth and if Sam didn't heard it, he might do something stupid. The conversation ended shortly after what Bobby had said, leaving the eldest hunter completely worried about what Sam might do.

From the top of the stairs, Summer had silently listened to every single word Bobby had said, and it stung her deep. She had the exact same thought and now she was having serious doubts about her plan. However, if there was something she was sure of it was that there was no way any of the brothers or Bobby would find out about her new problem. She was going to take care of _him_, by herself.

Quickly, she turned around and headed for her bedroom, hurriedly looking for some clean clothes to wear. As soon as she was dressed, she grabbed her pistol and put it in the waistband of her jeans and her knife into her boot. Then, she grabbed her jacket and her car keys.

Once she was ready she left the room and went downstairs, when she found Bobby looking through some books. She stopped abruptly in her tracks realizing she didn't know what to say. The hunter raised his head and spotted her, raising an eyebrow in question as to what she was doing there.

-"What's wrong?"- He asked, knowing for sure that she wouldn't leave the room unless it was something important.

-"I...I—gotta go."- She murmured.

Bobby sat up straight and fixed his eyes on her face. -"Where?"-

The hunter folded his arms across his chest in a sign of defiance, daring her to lie to him. Summer swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought of what to say. She felt like a teenager again having to lie to Bobby.

-"I need some air."- She replied coldly.

-"And you need your car keys for that?"- He asked, pointing at the pair of keys in her hand.

-"Yeah because I was thinking about going for a ride ok? What's this, an interrogation?"- She asked annoyed as she walked past him, ready to leave the house.

Bobby turned around and spoke before she could actually reach the door knob. -"Summer, what's happening? I know you're hiding something, I know you better than this."-

She stopped abruptly as she thought a new excuse, but as hard as she tried, Bobby was going to realize she was lying. He was right, he knew her well. On the other side, she couldn't tell him what was happening, at least not everything.

-"I had a dream."- She blurted out. -"More of a vision, actually. Umm, I saw Sam in it."- She continued.

-"A vision like what?"- Bobby asked interested.

Summer turned around and face him. -"I heard you talking with him earlier and after what I saw I...I need some answers."-

Bobby's eyes snapped open at her last statement. -"After what you just saw?"- He asked once again. She nodded. -"Tell me what happened in your vision."-

Summer shook her head. -"I'll take care of it Bob, just...don't say anything to Sam or Dean. I haven't told them yet."-

Reluctantly Bobby agreed and nodded in response. Summer gave him a small smile. -"You keep helping the boys and I will find a way to stop this ok?"-

-"Just...be careful."- He stated.

Summer gave him a full smile and winked. -"Always."- She said before dissapearing through the door.

Once out of the house she took a deep breath, relieved that Bobby had believed the excuse. In fact, the whole vision thing was true, just that she wasn't that worried about it. Summer was completely sure that either Sam or Dean were going to say yes. Besides, there was one more person in that dream, and it was a dead person, which proved that it had only been a nightmare. Smiling, she headed to her car and quickly took off down the road.

* * *

The angel walked among the streets as he looked from one side to another. He smiled at the interactions between the humans. It seemed unreal that they were actually considered his father's best creations. A few people in the street greeted him politely to which he replied only with a fake smile.

-"Hairless monkeys."- He said to himself as he turned around the corner to an alley.

A big, heavy, tall man was standing in the middle of the street. The light didn't reach his face, it only created a huge shadow around his body. The angel kept walking and stopped just a few feet away from him.

-"You called."- The man in the middle of the street said. He didn't lift his head, he kept it down as if in a sign of obedience to the angel.

-"In fact, I did. I have a little assignment for you."- The angel said as he crossed his fingers in front of him.

-"What can I do for you.?"-

-"You must bring someone from death. A young man. I'm not exactly sure about his location though."- The angel explained as he frowned.

-"Is this person in Heaven?"-

-"Not sure about that either. I don't think so..."- The angel said as he trailed off in thoughts. -"Find him."-

The big man nodded. -"I will. Anything else you need sir?"-

The angel turned his head to meet the man's eyes. -"Needless to say that I want full discretion with this subject. I don't want to be involved with this...person."-

The big man frowned at this. -"Apologies for my presumption, but if you don't want to be related with this man, why are you bringing him from death.?"-

The angel raised his eyes and glared at the man. -"None of your business. But if you must know I'm following orders. One of my brothers, Gabriel, asked me this favour before dying."-

-"The archangel?"- The big man asked as he opened his eyes wide.

The angel was clearly annoyed at this point so he just huffed. -"Enough with the questions, just do as I say."-

The big man nodded and quickly turned around to leave. -"Wait."- The angel said, making him stop abruptly.

-"What?"-

The angel smirked maliciously before continuing speaking. -"Once you bring him from death, let me know. I still need you to do a few more things."-

The big man nodded and was about to turn around again to leave when the angel spoke once more. -"And...whatever you do, do not let this man get close with the Winchesters. Understand?"-

The big man bowed and vanished from the street. The angel smiled in satisfaction as he thought about the benefits he could get from this. He turned around and headed once again to the main street, glancing at the humans that walked past him. A smile of amusement on his face as he contemplated the human's traditions.

Suddenly a few more angels appeared on the street randomly. They were all standing still looking ahead of them, not actually seeing something in particular. He frowned at this but before he could go to one of them to ask what was wrong, Lucifer appeared in front of him.

-"Hello brother."- The devil greeted him.

-"Lucifer."- The angel replied in surprise. -"What are you doing here?"-

-"I came to have a word with you."-

-"What is it?"- The angel asked intrigued, knowing for sure that his brother wouldn't be here unless it was extremely important.

-"I was informed that now that Gabriel is dead, you are the angel designated to be Summer's guardian."- Lucifer said with a tiny smile on his face. -"Am I right?"-

The angel was shocked at the question. How could he know?. -"Yes."- He confirmed.

Lucifer smiled. -"This is spectacular. Now I'll have no problem reuniting with my sister again. I'm sure Ariel is a little bit...anxious, inside of her body."-

The angel had no choice than to nod in agreement. -"Now brother, I must ask you a favour."-

-"What is it Lucifer?"-

-"You must bring Summer to me tonight. I can't lose anymore time."-

The angel didn't reply, he just swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about it.

-"I'll see you tonight then."- Lucifer said, not actually letting the angel reply to his proposal before dissapearing along the other angels and some demons that were also in the street.

The angel stood still for a few minutes as he thought about it. He wasn't exactly sure if waking his sister up was the best choice at the moment. Summer had warned him about Ariel and Dean's bond, and after his insistent threats he was afraid for his future.

On the other hand, he couldn't just dissapointed his brother. Lucifer wasn't known for his power of forgiveness. If he didn't do what he was asked, he was certainly going to follow Gabriel's fate.

He didn't have many choices left. Besides that he still had to deal with Summer. She was a pretty good hunter and he was sure that she wasn't going down easily. If he did take her to Lucifer, it wasn't going to be easy. And what if Ariel helped her?

He surely had some serious and difficult choices to take.

* * *

Bobby scratched his head as he glanced once again at the phone, as if he was asking it to ring. Sighing he turned the wheelchair around and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Summer nor the brothers had called him in the last few hours and he was starting to get anxious.

Once he returned to the desk, he continued reading through all the articles and books he had scattered across the table. Currently he was in search of the horseman Death, but so far he hadn't had any luck. An idea appeared in his mind, and he decided to call Rufus to ask some questions. Maybe the hunter knew something that might be helpful.

Unfortunately, Rufus didn't know anything Bobby didn't know already. -"Yea, I followed up. Nasty omens, but none of it's death with a capital "d." Well, just give me a ring if it turns into anything. And, Rufus...You watch your ass out there."- Bobby said before hanging up.

As Bobby was lost in thought, a strange voice interrupted the silence. -"Chin up. Cavalry's arrived."-

Without wasting time, Bobby turned around in his wheelchair and cocked his gun. -" Charming. That won't work on me. Name's Crowley. Maybe you've..."- Crowley trailed off as Bobby interrupted him.

-"You're Crowley?"- Bobby asked, without moving his gun.

-"In the flesh...of a moderately successful Literary Agent out of New York."- Crowley replied smugly.

Before the demon could add anything else Bobby shot him in the chest. Crowley groaned in pain.-"I see you have heard of me. I liked this suit."-

-"What are you doing here?"- Bobby quickly asked, not trusting the demon's presence.

-"Looking out for Crowley."- The demon replied.

-"Meaning...?"-

-"The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4. I'm here to help."- Crowley explained. However, the demon did have his hidden intentions behind everything.

-"You know where Death is?"- Bobby asked as he got closer to the demon with his wheelchair.

-"No. Haven't the foggiest."-

At Crowley's reply, Bobby grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the demon. -" Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas."-

Crowley stood straight and looked down at the hunter. -"That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you Death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload."-

-"You're just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you?"- Bobby countered.

-"God, no. That could get me killed. But there is this little spell that I know. Results are 100% guaranteed."- Crowley explained.

-"Okay. Then why are you snake-oiling me?"- Bobby asked with distrust.

-"Well, it's a little bit...Embarrassing. There's this...technicality."- Crowley replied as he walked closer to Bobby. -"I need a little something to get the magic going."-

-"And what's that?"- Bobby asked.

-"You make a wish. I can give you anything you want, mate, up to and including death's coordinates. All I need is..."- Crowley explained and trailed off, leaving Bobby to finish the sentence.

-"My soul."- Bobby finished, fully understanding the demon's intentions.

-"I've done more with less. Let's just say when they're getting their Grammys, they shouldn't all be thanking God. It's worth it, Bobby. Think."- Crowley said. He stood straight with both hands on his pockets waiting for the hunter's response.

Bobby remained in silence for a moment before speaking. -"Okay. Here's my counter.-"-

The hunter shot Crowley, sending him against the counter after the impact. -"Ow! Bloody hell!"- The demon complained. -"Feisty."- He said as he contemplated the hole in his suit jacket from, now, behind Bobby.

-"Get out."- Bobby said as he once again aimed the gun at him.

-"I'll give it right back."- Crowley replied as he put his hands on his pockets again.

-"You think I'm a natural-born idjit?"-

-"Quite the contrary."- Crowley quickly replied. -"Look, you're right to be suspicious. But I'm your ally. Enemy of my enemy and all that. I need the devil back in his stock. In fact, my delicate ass depends on it."- He explained.

-"Beside, I'm a hundred percent sure that you, as me, don't want Lucifer to put a finger on Summer again. And if we want to avoid that, we must hurry."- He continued, getting the hunter's attention quickly.

-"What are you talking about? Ariel is long gone."-

-"That's where you're wrong pumpkin. She's more than ready to leave the jail she has been put in. I mean, do you really believe that Ariel, had left the control of the body in exchange of nothing? That she really felt butterflies in her stomach with lover boy Dean? Please!"- Crowley huffed.

-"Summer's life depends on this. If Lucifer is beaten, no one will ever dare to wake up that Archangel again, because believe me, she is dangerous."- Crowley finished, knowing for sure that the hunter wouldn't doubt if Summer's life depended on it.

-"Why should I believe you?"- Bobby asked without putting his rifle down.

-"Because birdies told me that he is more than ready to get his hands on her again. And for your information it's gonna happen sooner than later. Last thing I want is to cross with that girl anytime soon."-

After Crowley said this, Bobby seriously started considering the idea in his head and the demon quickly took notice of it.

-"I promise you...temporary loan. I'll give it...Right...Back."- Crowley finished, pausing between each word to make his point clear.

Bobby remained in silence, actually considering the idea.

* * *

The car's speed slowed down as the drivers eyes roamed all the houses in search of one. She was looking for a little, two-story house, with a little garden in the front yard. Summer parked the car when she found the most similar house to the description she had received on the phone earlier.

Turns out that once she left Bobby's house she still wasn't sure of who she should go to for help. While driving, she made a few phone calls to fellow hunters and asked for someone who was in the area. To her surprise, a hunter called Tom Bolton said that there was a huntress in South Dakota at the moment and that she was currently hunting, which meant she was surely informed about angels. This woman seemed one of the best hunters with great skills. Excitement flew through Summer's body when she heard this, but after finding out who the huntress was, she wasn't so excited anymore. But as much as she didn't want to meet with her, it was a case of life or death.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to see the people who lived in that house. It had been a long time since the last time Summer had seen or spoken with any member of that family. It surely wasn't something easy for her, especially after what happened with Gabriel, but she was running out of time.

Leaving the shelter of the car, she headed toward the door and knocked a few times. She heard some mumbling from the other side and held her breath when she felt someone opening the door.

There she was, standing face to face with Lauren Davis. Adam's sister.

* * *

So! Lots of new characters on this last chapters...maybe, just maybe, because I'm actually thinking on a sequel! BTW, thanks to all of those who always review, I replied to all of your latest comments and you're super awesome! :) **R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

Xo! Peace...


	35. Old Friend

_**A/N** _Heello peeps! how is everyone doing? :) Anyway, new chapter here, YAY! Thank you for your reviews, they always mean heaven to me! Though I did miss my good girl sam and dean crazy ass wench, where is she! :O

New character in this chapter as expected, and lots more to come! A little flashback, a important talk between Sam and Summer, AND a little Dean/Summer moment here! :)

Hope you like and enjoy! I have next one almost finish and there is a funny scene with Dean, hehe!. I really believe there are like 5 more chapter to the end, so almost there peeps! :)

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The blonde was stunned to see Summer Sullivan standing at her porch. She couldn't remember the last time they even saw each other. Probably after her brother's death, which had caused the distance between Summer from the Davis' family.

-"Hey Lauren."- The huntress said shyly. She looked down at her feet as she tried to find the right words in her head.

-"Summer."- Lauren breathed out as she let out a long sigh. -"God, it's so good to see you."-

Before Summer could react or just lift her head, she was enveloped in the arms of the young woman. Surprisingly the hug felt weird and nice at the same time. Lauren had been one of the few women Summer had a friendship with, and considering the fact that she was Adam's sister, the two women had spent a lot of time together in the past.

-"Come in."- Lauren said excitedly as she freed Summer and moved aside to let her enter the house.

Hesitantly, Summer decided to enter the house despite the huge lump she felt in the back of her throat. Her heartbeats were frantic as she crossed the doorway and stepped inside of the house. She had been there before, when she first arrived at South Dakota back in 1997.

_-"Where are we?"- Summer asked as she got down from the car._

_-"South Dakota."- Adam replied nonchalantly as he shrugged._

_Summer glared at the arrogant young man. -"I know that smartass, but this is not the place where I told you to take me."-_

_-"I know, this is my house. My grandmom's actually."- He replied. Summer just raised her eyebrow in question not fully understanding what they were doing there. __-"She passed away a few weeks ago and I just need to see my mom for a few minutes and then I take you to your friend's ok?"- He finally explained._

_She gulped before nodding. She could wait a few minutes, there was no rush in going to Bobby's._

_Slowly, he led the way toward the entrance and stopped at the door. He took a few seconds to compose himself before actually opening the door. __For Summer it seemed as if it was a difficult moment for him somehow, maybe he was close with his grandmother._

_As soon as they entered a gloomy atmosphere enveloped them. The full house was dark as if no one was home. __Adam looked up the stairs and stopped at the bottom, he turned to look at Summer before speaking._

_-"Can you give me five minutes? I'm sure my mom is at her bedroom, sleeping or something. I need to speak with her a moment and then I'll be with you."-_

_The young girl nodded as if she was trying to prove that it was ok. She completely understood that he wanted to be with his family in a moment like this. __Ok, maybe she didn't fully understand since she never had a family. Williams didn't really count as a father, and she never got to meet her family from her mother's side._

_Adam gave her a small smile before turning around and heading upstairs, leaving Summer in the middle of the dark living-room. __She was looking around as she waited when she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. __Unsure if she should go see what was wrong, she turned her head to see if Adam was coming, but he wasn't._

_Taking a deep breath she decided to go see what was wrong. Suprisingly there was nothing wrong, just a woman picking up some broken glass from the floor._  
_Summer stopped at the doorway, not sure if she should do something._

_-"Who are you?"- The woman asked without even raising her head._

_-"My name is Summer, I'm here with Adam."- The girl replied._

_The woman nodded as she raised her head and met Summer's eyes. That's the moment when she had the opportunity to see her face. __She couldn't be older than forty, but she looked aged. She had bags under her eyes, and she was pale. Her hair was tied in a messy bun at the back of her head. __Her clothes clearly showed her mood as she was dressed all in black. _

_-"You must be his mother."- Summer continued._

_The woman nodded. -"Evelyn."- She introduced herself._

_Summer gave her a small smile as the woman stood up from the floor and turned her back. -"Who did that?"- Evelyn asked._

_Summer frowned in confussion, not understanding what she was talking about. -"Who did what?"-_

_-"The black eye, who did that?"- Evelyn asked as she grabbed some dishes from one of the shelves. -"Is Adam protecting you from someone?"-_

_Summer finally understood what she was talking about. She almost forgot about the huge bruise around her eye as it didn't hurt anymore. __She shook her head and smiled. -"I'm fine. Adam just offered to bring me to a friend's house, that's all."-_

_-"You hungry? I could prepare you something."- Evelyn offered._

_Just as she was about to turn the offer down, her stomach replied for her as it loudly growled. Evelyn let out a short laugh. -"I guess that's a yes."- __She said as she turned around and winked._

_Truth was, that her mother's death had affected Evelyn more than she had thought. __Sure, she loved her mother, but being the wife of a hunter, and having kids who also hunted, she expected to be a little bit more used to losing people._  
_But she wasn't ready to lose her mother yet. She still had young boys and girls to raise and without her husband and mother's help, she didn't know what to do._

_Summer sat at the table and waited for the woman to finish whatever she was doing. Summer wasn't a picky person, she ate anything._

_-"Here you go."- Evelyn said as she placed a full plate in the table._

_-"Thanks."- Summer said as she already savoured the chicken sandwich with her eyes._

_Evelyn sat down at the table with her to keep her accompanied during her dinner._  
_Before any of the women could say a word, Adam showed up from the door with a young girl next to him._

_"Mom, I was looking for you. Lauren didn't know where you were neither."- He said as he approached the table._

_For a moment he didn't realized Summer was also there. She was in fact eating._  
_He looked between the girl and his mother for a few moments as if asking for an explanation._

_-"She was hungry so I made her something to eat."- His mother quickly explained. -"What did you need Adam?"-_

_-"What did I need? Nothing."- He replied quickly before bending down next to the chair where Evelyn was sitting. __-"I just wanted to know how you were. Do you need me to stay here with you?"-_

_Evelyn smiled at his son's concern. She put a hand on the side of his face as she tilted her head. -"I'm fine Adam, no need to worry."-_

_Summer watched the scene in front of her with soft eyes. This was how a mother should be. __A small smile appeared on her face as she wished she could have met hers. __She never had a moment like this, because her mother was dead, and her father hated her. __She didn't even realize as a tear fell from her left eye, the one that had the huge bruise around it. Evelyn quickly noticed this and frowned in concern._

_-"Honey are you ok?"- She asked Summer as she broke eye contact with her own son._

_Summer shook her head to come back to reality and wiped the tear away._

_-"Yeah, it's just that my eye hurts."- Summer said as she cleared her throat and stood up. -"I should get going Adam."-_

_Adam raised from his mother's side and looked at her. -"Finish eating first, then I'll take you wherever you want. Wich reminds me, where is that?"-_

_-"To the house of an old family friend. You might know him from the area, his name is Bobby, Bobby Singer."-_

_-"You know Bobby?"- Adam asked as he raised an eyebrow._

_Then he understood. He had met her at a bar, where she had had no problem in entering, which could only be accurate if she had a fake ID. __Then, the way she had hit that boy on the street. Sure, there were too many for her to handle by her own, but she could still defend herself somehow. __Leaving her house, and now she knew Bobby? There was only one explanation for him at that moment._

_-"Are you a hunter?"- Adam asked her as they locked eyes._

_Summer just stared at him and didn't blink. -"Are you?"- She asked back._

_Adam gave her a full smirk. It seemed as if they were going to see each other more often than they thought. And he liked that. _

-"So what are you doing here?"- Lauren asked Summer.

At the sound of her voice, Summer came down from her own little world and turned her head to meet her eyes.

-"Umm...I need to speak with you about something. I'm to understood that you're still hunting, right?"-

Lauren nodded as she closed the door behind her. -"That's right. But I don't understand what I could be helpful with, I mean you have always been a better hunter than I am."-

Summer smirked at that comment. -"You're right on that."- She said clearly proud of herself.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Summer's attitude. Apparently she hasn't changed through the years. -"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."-

Summer smiled at her response. It felt good to see Lauren after so long. She always saw her as a friend, probably her only friend.

-"So, you're living here?"- Summer asked as she looked around the familiar house and followed Lauren toward the kitchen.

-"Yeah, I moved with my mom here a few years ago."- She replied as she grab some mugs. -"Coffee?"-

Summer nodded and sat at the table. -"So Lauren, have you heard anything of angels?"-

The woman stopped abruptly at the mention of the word "angels" and turned around to meet Summer's eyes with a serious expression on her face.

-"I take that as a yes."- Summer replied. -"What happened?"-

Lauren took a deep breath and went to sit at the table. -"It's a long story actually."-

-"It's ok, I have time."-

Sighing while running a hand through her hair, Lauren decided to tell Summer what had happened. -"It's about my mom actually. After Adam's...death, she became extremely paranoid about that demon, Lilith."-

Summer tensed at the mention of that bitch, but luckily she was already dead.

-"Every time any of us, me, Caroline, or Dustin and Tom came here, she always told us about a guy with wings."-

-"She said that he was here to help her, to...protect her and all of us from any demon. And that he promised that someday, maybe, my brother would be back."-

Summer's eyes snapped open at the last part. -"What? Did he say his name or something?"-

Lauren just gave a look at her. -"Of course not. We weren't even sure that what my mom said was true until..."-

-"Until what?"- Summer pushed.

-"Until the whole Apocalypse thing."- Lauren replied. Summer was taken aback that she knew about it. -"Don't look so surprise Summer, we are all hunters remember? Of course we know about it, which leads us to angels being real."-

-"Shocking, right?"- Summer said as she huffed.

-"Tell me about it. I haven't come across any, but my brothers did."- Lauren informed, which only caused Summer to tense again. -"Don't worry, they know how to take care of themselves. All of us are perfectly fine."- She assured her.

Summer sighed in relief before continuing. -"So you never faced an angel?

-"No. Well, not directly at least."-

-"What do you mean?"- Summer asked as she frowned.

-"I'm not as crazy as you, so I don't hunt alone. I have a partner, Tyler."- Lauren explained as she smiled. -"He's super hot, trust me."-

Summer laughed at her last comment. -"Yeah, and that's what I needed to know."- She replied sarcastically.

Lauren rolled her eyes before continuing. -"Anyway, he had a sword or something like that, that he used against angels. It worked."-

Summer sighed and threw her head back in the chair. -"Yeah I know. It's just that...I don't know if that's gonna work this time."-

-"Why? What have you got yourself involved in?"-

Summer sighed as she considered the idea of telling the true to Lauren. After all, she actually trusted the girl.

-"I have known about angels from before the Apocalypse. When I was fifteen, I had a guardian angel."-

-"What!"- Lauren asked in shock.

-"Yeah, his name was...Gabriel."- Summer said as her throat went dry.

-"Was? What happened, he isn't your bodyguard anymore?"- Lauren asked.

-"He's dead."- Summer quickly replied, as she gave her a hard stare.

-"Sorry?"- Lauren said, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

-"Anyway, I knew that angels were real practically my whole life. When the seals started opening, angels packed the city. And now that Gabriel is dead, Heaven wants another angel to protect me. Thing is, I'm not so sure he wants to take care of me more than he wants to hand me over to demons."-

Lauren was confused. -"I don't understand, aren't they supposed to follow Heaven's orders?"-

-"Not all of them. Some are on Lucifer's side, and turns out the devil has something for me. He wants me."-

Lauren's mouth hung open. -"Lu-Lucifer, the devil...wants you? Why?"- She asked.

-"Loong story. Thing is, I need help with this angel Lauren and I don't know who to go to for help."- Summer confessed.

-"What about Bobby Singer? Aren't you staying with him?"-

-"That's not an option, Bobby can't know."-

Lauren huffed. -"And like always, you're hunting by yourself right?"- When Summer didn't reply, Lauren took it as a yes. -"Summer, this isn't a game anymore. We're talking about the damn Apocalypse, Lucifer and the whole package here. You can't be alone."-

-"I'm not alone."- Summer said as she looked down.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. -"Seriously? Alright, who are you hunting with?"- She asked, not believing what she had said.

Summer sighed, knowing that she better keep the Winchesters out of this. -"It doesn't matter. Can you help me or not?"-

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before locking eyes with Summer again. -"Yes I will help you."-

Summer smiled.

* * *

To say that Bobby was concerned was an understatement.

He didn't exactly remember when he had started pacing the living room with the wheelchair, oh yes, when Dean called him to say they were on their way already, with no news from Pestilence. Any other time when the brothers were coming he would be extremely happy, but not right then.

One full day. One full day had passed from the last time he spoke with Summer, and he didn't have a clue what he was going to say to the brothers when they arrived.

And that wasn't all. Let just say that he had one part less on his body, or at least a part that didn't fully belong to him.

Before he had time to think about something to say, he heard the rumbling of the Impala coming from outside. He looked through the window and saw the lights turn off.

He was oficially screwed.

The brothers wasted no time in leaving the car and heading to the door.  
They seemed kind of eager to get inside, mostly Dean. Once they crossed the doorway, Bobby was waiting for them at the entrance, ready to get everything over with once for all.

-"Hey Bobby."- Sam greeted him as he dropped his bag at the door.

-"Everything alright?"- Dean asked as he took his jacket off. His eyes quickly going to the top of the stairs as if waiting for her to come down.

Bobby sighed. -"Stop looking at the stairs, she ain't coming."-

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of concern. -"That bad?"- The younger of the Winchesters asked.

Bobby shook his head. -"She is still like crap, but that's not what I meant."- He stopped as he took a deep breath before continuing. -"Summer isn't here."-

Dean's eyes snapped open at the last part. His eyes burning holes into Bobby's. -"What do you mean she's not here? Where the hell is she Bobby?"-

-"Don't know."- The eldest hunter admitted.

-"What the hell Bobby? I asked you to keep an eye on her, not to let her go like this. She is not herself right now. Damn it!"- Dean cursed as he threw his hands in the air.

-"Watch your tone boy. It's not my fault that you idjits keep having suicidal thoughts."- Bobby explained.

-"What?"- Dean asked confused as he turned around to look at Bobby.

Sam gave a him a look, which meant that he hadn't spoken with his brother yet. Bobby sighed, not wanting to create any more problems among them.  
He rolled his eyes before talking.

-"Nothing. And don't worry, Summer will come around, she always does."- He explained before turning around with his wheelchair and directed toward the desk.

Dean ran a hand down his face as he took a deep breath. He was worried about her, but not only because she was gone. He was worried because he didn't know what she was doing. What if she was trying to bring Gabriel back somehow? He wouldn't be surprise if she tried to sell her soul to someone in exchange of the Archangel's return.

-"Dean, we need to talk."- Sam said, getting his brother's attention.

-"What now?"- Dean asked, afraid of what Sam might want to talk about.

Sam took a few deep breaths before actually talking and telling his brother the idea he had. As expected, Dean didn't like it one bit, and even for a second he fully forgot about Summer and let his rage go straight to Sam.

-"What the hell is wrong with you?"- Dean said as he paced the room.

-"Dean..."- Sam started, trying to explain to his brother.

-"No, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you...you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this..."- He trailed off and turned around to see Bobby coming to the room. -"D-did you know about this?"-

-"What?"- Bobby asked since he hadn't listened the full conversation.

-"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat."-

Bobby stayed quiet for a few seconds before nodding. -"Well, thanks for the heads up!"- Dean shouted, clearly angry with him too.

-"Hey, this ain't about me."- Bobby defended himself.

-"You can't do this."- Dean turned to Sam as he raised a finger at him.

-"That's the consensus."- Sam replied.

-"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion."- Dean said as he tried to make Sam understand that he wasn't letting him do that.

Before either of the brothers could speak further, the door of the house opened. The three hunters exchanged a look of suspicion as they didn't know who it was.

-"Bobby, you here?"- Summer called out from the living-room

The three men at the kitchen sighed in relief at the sound of her voice. However, Dean quickly got pissed again because of her disappearance and before heading towards her he directed once again to his brother.

-"This isn't over."-

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't reply to his brother since this was the exact reaction he was expecting from Dean. Instead, he chose to follow him in search of Summer. They were both worried about her, but he knew Dean better than anybody, and as soon as he had the oportunity to speak with her, things were going to get ugly.

As soon as they crossed the doorway she moved her eyes toward him. A small smile appeared on her face as her eyes settled on Dean. Just a few days without seeing him and she almost went crazy. Lately he had became a vital person in her life, to who she always went whenever she felt like talking or when she had some problem. Right then she couldn't tell him what was wrong, but with him just being there, she felt more secure.

-"Dean."- She breathed out as took one step closer.

However, before she could go any further, Dean closed the gap between them and was at her face in seconds. Anger clearly in his eyes as he looked down at her.

-"Where the hell have you been! I thought I told you to stay here. For you own sake, I hope you haven't done anything stupid!"- He barked at her, not really letting her reply at all.

There were times were Dean was the perfect guy, the perfect boyfriend as he had called himself a few times. And there were times like this, when Summer wanted nothing more than to choke him to death.

Her smile quickly vanished and was replaced by a hard stare. _I told you to stay here? Who the hell does he think he is? I do whatever I want!_, she thought to herself.

She put both hands on her hips before replying to him. -"I'm sorry but I'm not deaf, watch your tone with me."- She warned.

-"I'm not playing here. I asked you a damn question. Where have you been?"- He said through clenched teeth.

-"That's not your business Winchester, so back off!"- She shouted as she shoved him out of her way.

Dean quickly composed himself and followed her toward the kitchen. Sam was close behind his brother, knowing where this was going.

-"Hey, you better not have done anything stupid or I swear to God..."- Dean said as he walked behind her, but she interrupted him.

She turned around and before he could finish, she spoke. -"I haven't sold my soul for Gabriel's if that's what you're wondering, he isn't coming back. And for your information I was trying to get some help with a vision I had, where your freaking brother said yes to Lucifer. So I'm sorry if I didn't have time to reach you and tell you where I was going, but last I check you weren't my father Dean!"- She finished.

To say that Dean was lost for words was an understatement. He opened and closed his mouth a few times without knowing what to say to apologize to her. Not that Summer gave him time to think though.

-"Last time Winchester, last freaking time you speak to me like that or I swear for my MOM, that I WILL castrate you!"- She yelled at him. Her face red from anger.

Sam and Bobby tried to suppress the chuckles that wanted to escape, but they couldn't. However, with just a quick glance at Summer, they both became serious again. She was seriously pissed and the way her body was shaking wasn't a good sign.

-"Summer..."- Dean started but was cut off by his phone ringing. He sighed before answering the call. -"Hello?"-

-"Dean?"- Said the voice at the other end of the line.

-"Cass?"- Dean asked surprised to hear his friend's voice.

-"Is he okay?"- Sam asked intrigued and worried at the same time.

Summer remained silent as she listened to what Dean was saying. If Castiel was back, it meant that maybe, just maybe she could stay free from_ hi_m.

-"We all thought you were Dead. Where the hell are you, man?"- Dean asked as relief flew through him. He was actually worried about Castiel's state.

-"A hospital."- Castiel replied with a sigh.

-"Are you okay?"- Dean pressed.

-"No."- Castiel replied shortly.

Dean waited for a few seconds for the angel to reply, but when he only got silence he continued. -"You want to elaborate?"-

-"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead. Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors."- Castiel explained.

-"Uh, well, I got to tell you, man - You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box."-

-"How?"-

-"It's a long story, but, look...we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here..."- Dean explained.

-"I can't "zap" anywhere."- Castiel replied as he sighed sadly.

-"What do you mean?"- The hunter asked confused.

-"You could say my batteries are - are drained."-

-"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?"- Dean asked completely confused.

-"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..."-  
Castiel trailed off, leaving Dean to finish the sentence.

-"Human. Wow. Sorry."- Dean replied surprise.

Summer closed her eyes at Dean's last statement. Sure, she was happy that Castiel was alive and safe, but she was hoping that the angel could help her with her own problem. Now, with Castiel out of the game, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. What she had done with Lauren was temporary, and it was a matter of time before he appeared, completely pissed at her. God only knew what he was capable of.

-"Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash."- -"I will?"- Dean and Bobby said.

Apparently they were still talking with Cas on the phone, but Summer didn't care anymore as the angel wasn't useful for her anymore. Slowly, trying to not be noticed, she left the room and stopped at the stairs, sitting at the bottom.  
She let her head fell forward and fold both hands at the back of her neck.

What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't just fight him on her own, he was strong, otherwise Heaven wouldn't have designated him as her guardian angel. These were the times when she really missed Gabriel.

Steps getting closer interrupted her thoughts and lifted her head to see Sam standing there. She frowned and glared at the younger Winchester.

-"You're not actually considering the idea of saying yes, are you?"-

Sam sighed and sat next to her on the steps. -"Is it really that crazy?"-

-"Yes, it is."- Summer said as she turned her body toward him before talking. -"Sam, Lucifer is not like the regular demons we hunt everyday. He's the freaking devil. There's no way to control him."- She tried to reason with him but she could see in his face that he was still considering the idea.

-"Hey, take it from someone who was possessed by an Archangel. There's no funny business there Sam."- She sighed.

-"There's no way you can take the control of your body back, it's like...like you're locked inside of your head. Your legs, arms, and mouth move and talks by itself. You have absolutely no control over them."-

Sam turned his head to look at her. -"I know. It's just that...how are we supposed to get him into the cage?"- He asked, still sure that his idea was the only option they had left.

-"Did Dean tell you about my nightmares?"- Summer asked.

-"The ones you always have?"- Sam asked confused of the change of subject.

-"No, the ones I had when I came back. When I saw everything she had done."- Summer explained as hurt flashed in her face.

Sam gulped and locked eyes with her, obviously interested. -"What did she do?"-

-"She killed people. Lots of people. Babies, children...she gathered them all for him. They were all vessels, and whenever someone didn't agree, didn't say yes...she just killed their loved ones. I think she loved hurting kids mostly...the sound of their screams..."- She trailed off as she remembered the scenes in her head.

Sam shook his head. -"I'm sorry, but you know it wasn't you right?"-

Summer looked up and locked eyes with the younger Winchester. -"I know. But it feels like I've done it. I feel the blood in my hands, the screams in my ears, the flesh through my fingers...it feels like I was the one who did it.  
And no one, nothing, will ever take that feeling away."-

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he heard what she was saying. -"Sam, how would you feel if Lucifer hurt someone? If Lucifer hurt Bobby, Cas, me...Dean?"- She asked.

Quickly, Sam adverted his eyes from hers and looked down. Summer huffed at his response. -"Exactly. And like it or not, you're not strong enough, none of us are. We've just been through a lot and..."- She paused, shrugging. -"You can't do it Sammy."- She whispered, only him being able to hear it.

Before Sam could reply or say something, Dean and Bobby appeared from the kitchen. -"Is everything ok?"- The eldest of the hunters asked.

Summer held Sam's gaze for a few seconds before smiling and breaking eye contact. She turned her head in their direction and stood up. -"Yeah, sure. So what's up.?"-

-"We're going behind Pestilence, and Bobby is going to send Cas some money so he can take a plane."- Dean explained.

Summer and Sam both nodded as he copied her movements and also stood up. -"Let's go."- Sam said as he went next to his brother.

However, Dean didn't move. He stood still with his eyes locked on her face. -"You coming?"- He asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Summer gave him a forced smile. -"I pass, thanks. Be careful Sam."- She said to the younger of the brothers before turning around and heading upstairs.

Dean sighed and let his head fall forward. Both Bobby and Sam smiled at him. -"Don't worry, she'll get over it when you come back."- Bobby tried to cheer him up, but he wasn't so sure himself.

Dean gave him a knowing look, not believing a word. -"Sure, she'll get over it. When the hell has she done that Bobby?"-

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he headed to the door. -"Let's go Dean."-

Reluctantly the older of the brothers turned around and followed Sam. They had to get Pestilence before it was too late, then he could worry about Summer.

* * *

The brothers left. Bobby kept gathering articles with omens or any kind of sign that could say where Death might be. And she was once again alone thinking about her crappy luck.

A spell. The solution Lauren had suggested was a damn spell. At first, Summer thought it was pointless, but after hearing who was going to do it, she quickly changed her mind. The Davis' family had known this woman for a long time, and every time any of them needed help with any supernatural creature, they went to her. Summer had even met her a few times while she was still hunting with Adam.

A psychic. A powerful psychic called Meredith. This woman was in her thirties. She was tall, with dark-brown hair. A beautiful woman and pretty damn good at what she did. Next to Pamela, she was the only one who Summer trusted to do these kind of spells.

But, how long would it last? She was afraid that he would show up at any minute and might hurt one of the brothers. While running a hand through her hair she started pacing the room as she thought about different possibilities.  
Maybe she could still use her angel's abilities without letting Ariel get the power of her body again. Maybe, she was strong enough.

She wasn't. She had just spoken with Sam about it, and it was useless to believe that she could actually control a powerful archangel. She just couldn't fool herself.

A rumbling, a familiar rumbling of an engine stopped outside the house.  
She sighed knowing they were back, which meant she didn't have anymore time left to think about backup plans.

She turned around about to go to the door when she saw a figure standing in the darkness. Any women's instinct was to scream, she instead, took hold of the gun she always had with her, aiming at the figure's head.

-"Who are you?"- She asked in a low, threating voice.

The figure didn't move or reply, it just remained still. However, as minutes went by, it seemed as if the shape of the person was blurring. Summer frowned and blinked a few times to see if it was her eyes' fault, and all of a sudden the person was gone. Surprised, she checked both sides of the bedroom but she was in fact, alone.

A knock at the door startled her, but when it opened and revelead Dean on the other side, she calmed down.

-"Hey. Um...just came to tell you that we're back and..."- Dean started explaining but stopped when he saw her face. -"What's wrong?"-He asked as he walked further into the room.

Summer couldn't help but smile. He knew her all too well. -"Nothing I...I was just thinking, that's all. So you got it? The ring, I mean."-

Dean raised an eyebrow in question, not believing her at all, but he replied nonetheless. -"Yeah, we have it."-

-"Awesome, let's go."- She said as she went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

-"Summer wait."-

-"What?"- She asked, not turning around to meet his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat. -"I wan—na to apologize for...before. I shouldn't have...talked to you like that. I'm...I'm sorry."-

A small smile appeared on her face at the way he was struggling with words. How was she supposed to stay mad at him?. Sighing, she turned around and looked at him seriously.

-"I didn't lie when I made that promise. One more time Dean, and I will chop your manly organ."- She said as she gave him a full smile.

Dean nodded as he smiled despite himself. -"I know I should be afraid but, somehow I'm not. I just think that you love that part of me way too much ."-  
He said as he winked.

Summer hit him playfully on the chest as they both laughed. He used his hands to pull her body to his, trapping her between his chest and arms.  
Summer pressed her forehead against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They both let out a sigh of relief as their bodies fit perfectly.  
None of them moved, they stood still, enjoying each others warmth.

Dean moved his head down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. -"How are you holding up?"- He asked her in a low whisper.

Her eyes were closed the whole time they stood still, but at the sound of his deep, rough voice, she opened them. She still didn't move though, not wanting to leave the shelter of his strong arms. Unconsciously, she tightened her hold on his waist before actually replying.

-"The same. I still can't believe it."- She said as she huffed. -"It's like I'm waiting for him to show up at any minute."-

Absently, Dean had started rubbing circles on her back while he listened to what she said. His eyes looking ahead of them both, trying to think a way to help her. But as hard as he tried, time was the only thing that would help her.

Just when he was about to kiss her, the door of the room opened and they quickly separated. Sam stood at the doorway with a silly smile on his face, knowing that he had caught the couple in one of "those" moments. He cleared his throat before speaking.

-"Bobby might have found something on Death."- He said with the smile still on his face.

Dean nodded. -"Alright. Let's go."- He said as he started walking and led Summer with him. One of his hands resting against her lower back as they walked.

The three hunters went downstairs where Bobby and Castiel were waiting.

-"Cas, I didn't know you were already here."- Summer said as she stopped in front of the angel.

-"I just arrived."- Castiel replied shortly.

Summer frowned. The angel looked tired, as if he needed to sleep a whole day to recover. She shook her head as she turned to the eldest and most wise of the hunters.

-"So, what you got? Please tell me you have actual good news."- Summer said as she stood behind Dean's chair.

Without her realizing, one of her hands slid down Dean's shoulder and ended at his chest. He looked down and smiled at her unconcious movement but didn't say anything.

-"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."- Bobby replied.

Castiel was resting his head on his hand as he listened to the hunter. However, he was confused. -"I don't understand your definition of good news."-

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel's stupidity, but he couldn't care less. Summer's hand had found its way inside his button-up shirt, and was resting just against his flannel. He could almost feel the warm of her fingers.

-"Well...Death, the horseman...he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back..."- Bobby explained and trailed off, leaving the hunters to finish the idea.

-"Yeah, you make it sound so easy."- Summer replied sarcastically.

-"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."- Bobby defended himself.

-"Well...Bobby, how'd you put all this together, anyways?"- Sam asked intrigued.

Sure, they all knew of what Bobby was capable of when he wanted, but the search for Death couldn't be easy. There was no way he could have put all the clues together without help.

-"I had, you know...Help."- Bobby replied nonchalant.

The three hunters frowned, not sure of who might have helped him, but before they could ask, someone spoke.

-"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all."- Crowley said from the kitchen. -"Hello, everybody. Pleasure, et cetera."- He greeted everyone in the room.

Bobby glared at the demon for his appearance out of nowhere, obviously not wanting to share everything with the group.

-"Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it."- Crowley pushed.

-"Bobby? Tell us what?"- Summer asked as she stood up straight, both hands at her side. Dean frowned at the loss of friction.

The eldest hunter looked around before sighing and confessing. -"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...soul."-

-"You sold your soul?"- Dean asked suddenly upset.

-"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back."- Crowley replied for the hunter.

-"Well, then give it back!"- Dean said as he turned to look at Crowley.

-"I will."- The demon replied innocently.

-"Now!"- Dean barked in response.

-"Did you kiss him?"- Sam asked.

-"Sam!"- Dean warned, knowing that there was no time for games, though he was also curious about the answer.

-"Just wondering."- Sam quickly replied before turning his head to Bobby again.

The hunter looked between the brothers before actually replying. -"No!"- He said, sounding almost offended.

The demon cleared his throat as he held a phone with a picture on the screen of him and Bobby kissing. -"Why'd you take a picture?"- The hunter asked.

-"Why do you have to use tongue?"- Crowley replied quickly.

Both brother turned their head to look at the eldest hunter in horror while Bobby seemed to be about to explode. Summer shook her head as she turned to face the demon.

-"You know what? Game's over, give him his soul back now!"- She shouted as she was standing right in front of Crowley.

-"I'm sorry. I can't."- The demon replied.

-"Can't or won't?"- She quickly asked.

-"I won't, all right? It's insurance."- The demon replied seriously. He sighed before explaining himself. -"You kill demons. Gigantor and lover boy over there have a temper issue about it."- He said referring to Sam and Dean. -"But none of you will kill me... as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."-

-"You son of a bitch."- Bobby said, now understanding the true intention behind Crowley's offer.

-"You better return his soul, or I swear that..."- Summer started but the demon cut her off.

-"What? What could you possible do to me? I mean, it's a matter of time before that angel finds you sweetheart. And I can tell you he's gonna be pissed."- He replied smugly.

-"Angel? What angel?"- Dean asked as he stood up.

Summer looked down as she finally understood . -"You. You were the one that was at my room earlier."-

Crowley nodded. -"I can sense you have your little angelical protection again. New guardian angel I'm guessing?"-

-"What?"- Bobby asked confused.

-"You have a new guardian angel?"- Dean asked from behind her.

Castiel quickly stood up straight as he heard that. -"Who is it Summer?"- He asked, interested in who might be on Earth taking care of her now.

-"Summer, what's going on?"- Sam asked.

She closed her eyes as she thought of a way out of this one, but she couldn't think of any. Just the people who she didn't want to know, were now pretty aware of everything that was happening.

-"Oops, guess they didn't know about it huh?"- Crowley asked with a smirk on his face.

Summer glared at him and just as she was about to reply to him a wave of pain washed over her, making her fall to her knees.

-"Summer."- Dean said along with Sam. Both brothers were at her side in minutes.

She closed her eyes as a strong headache took over her. Blood started pouring from her nose and before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

SAY WHAT YOU THINK! **REEEEEVIEWWW**! You know you want it!

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

Xo! Peace...


	36. We'll talk

_**A/N **_Heello! :) New chapter, I'm on fire I know! We have a few scenes of Dean and Summer for you! Gonna make up for the lack of them in the last chapters. BTW 4 more and we're done! Still not sure what I'm gonna do later. Enjoy and Review!

******WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

She felt a hard pounding in her head, like thousands of workers hammering against a wall. Her eyelids were heavy as rocks and she felt a strange aching all over her body. But she still felt a soft surface under her back, like cotton sheets. Slowly, she started opening her eyes just to close them back again quickly. The light in the room was too strong for her head.

She groaned and rolled over on the bed despite the ache in her body and lied on her stomach. Someone cleared his throat behind her but she didn't pay attention, she just buried her head deeper in the pillow.

-"Go away."- She said to whoever was there.

-"We must talk."- Said a familiar voice.

Summer peered from one eye and slowly, as if praying that it wasn't _him_, lifted her head. Once she saw him, she abruptly sat on the bed, ignoring any kind of physical pain.

-"How did you get in here?- She asked, sure that the spell would at least last a little longer.

-"I was certain that you will try to block me somehow, so I took precautions."- He said nonchalantly.

-"What did you do?"- She asked, interested in how the angel had managed to break the spell.

-"I'm an angel, I don't need a psychic to do my dirty work. I was just really paying attention, that's all."-

Summer frowned at his words. She should have known that a freaking angel would be capable of disarming a blocking spell. She sighed. -"Listen..."- She tried to explain herself.

-"No, you listen. I'm not Gabriel, and I'm not gonna pretend that everything is alright when it isn't."- He said, getting serious all of a sudden. -"I'm not playing here. Next time you pull something like that off, I'll have to make a quick visit to lover boy or gigantor to prove my point, understood?"-

To say that Summer didn't like threats was an understatement. The fear that she had first felt when she saw him in her room vanished away, quickly being replaced by anger. Pure anger.

-"Are you threating me?"- She asked as her face changed to a blank one. No emotion was shown.

The angel smirked. -"Let's just say it's a friendly warning."-

She stood up without another word and stopped right in front of him. -"Listen...buddy. I wasn't joking when I said that if you come close to the brothers, I will let Ariel take charge, and she will make you understand very clearly."-

The angel didn't back off. -"You wouldn't dare."-

Summer's face became extremely serious. Her eyes cold as ice as she gazed into the angel's face. She never moved, never flinched.

-"I certainly would. I won't lose anybody else. Gabriel was the last straw, trust me. From now on, I will defend the people I have left with everything I can."- She stopped as she held his gaze with determination. However, the angel still didn't seem scared.

-"Freeing Ariel? I don't care. I honestly don't care. If that's what I gotta do to protect them, I'll do it in the blink of an eye. Because I won't lose them, not them. So if you wanna play rough here, bring it on. I'm not backing off."-

The angel's smile slowly started fading. He was doubting her limits. She wouldn't set her free, would she?

-"If Ariel takes the wheel, she won't leave again. It will be forever."- He warned.

-"You don't think that I'm willing to die for them?"- She asked. After a few seconds when the angel didn't reply she continued. -"Well, I am. So trust me, losing the control of my body or being a prisoner inside of my own mind, is the least of my concerns. Losing them on the other hand..."- She trailed off.

She wasn't joking. It took him a while but he finally understood that she was surely capable of freeing the warrior inside of her body. He hadn't been around when Ariel was in charge, but he knew from reliable sources that no one, not even Lucifer or Michael dared to mess with her. She was dangerous, in a level no one knew. Only heaven, and those who had met her before she fell, were aware of what she was capable of.

-"If you try something like that again, you'll regret it, do you understand?"- The angel said, quickly changing the subject.

However, she couldn't changed the conversation now because that will only prove that she wasn't being serious. And she was, she truly was. If setting Ariel free was the only solution she'll do it, hands down. Summer wasn't joking when she said that no one will hurt the Winchesters.

-"I meant everything I said. So you better not try anything."- She warned, locking eyes with him. -"And for you information, I don't need someone to take care of me, but if it's heaven's orders then go ahead, stay united. I don't need your help anyway."-

-"You will if Lucifer finds you."- He countered.

-"Lucifer won't find me if you don't hand me over. So, are you?"- She asked as she folded her arms.

The angel huffed. Of course she could trust him since he had already betrayed his brother because of her. Lucifer had asked him to take her to him, but as hard as it was, the angel didn't. Before dying, Gabriel had a word with him, since he already knew his days were numbered, and that he was the next in order to protect her. And the archangel's last wish was pretty clear. She had to be safe.

-"You should know he's aware of me being your new guardian. It will only be a matter of time before he finds you."- He explained as he rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had to help her.

Summer frowned at what he said and looked at him with suspicion. Why was he warning her? -"Alriiiiight."- She said, prolonging the word as she tried to understand.

The angel was utterly annoyed at this point. -"AND, if you must know, your visions are back. So what you recently saw, it wasn't a nightmare."- He said smiling, happy that she was at least, having some problems. -"It's going to happen sooner or later."-

Her eyes went to the floor as she remembered her last "nightmare". It couldn't be. There was no way that Sam would say yes, it was just all a misunderstanding. -"It can't be possible."- She said as shook her head in denial.

The angel smiled in sastifaction. -"Hey, I'm just doing my job and warning you."- He said as he winked. -"We'll be seeing around."- He said before vanishing.

Summer didn't even acknowledge when he left, she was too lost in thought. Her so called nightmare had been a vision. To think that she hadn't payed attention to it because she believed, despite Sam's latest ideas, that neither Winchester will say yes. That none of them will give up, not after everything they went through. Especially not Sam, who had been on edge when Dean was the one doubting.

Absently, she sat on the bed as she stared blankly at the wall thinking about what she should do next. To say that she was the person with the worst luck in the world was an understatement. First she had been extremely worried about her new guardian and what his intentions might be. Then, just when she finally managed to get free from him, Crowley showed up and spilled everything to the brothers. Now that she thought the angel could be on her side and help her, turns out that she was having visions again.

And in her latest vision she had seen Sam as Lucifer. But that couldn't happen, right?

* * *

The living room was quiet with a comfortable silence enveloping the four men. The brothers, Bobby and Castiel were downstairs, sitting, worried about her.  
She had been unconscious for a while now, maybe a few hours and they didn't know what else to try. Her decompensation had been sudden and from what it seemed, quite painful too.

Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair, not only lost in thought about Summer but also Crowley. The demon had made his point very clear. His soul worked as leverage, and as soon as the devil was in the cage again, he would return it. That was the deal, and demon or not, Crowley had to respect it. At least that was what Bobby tried to convince himself.

Castiel was sitting against the wall, thinking about the new angel in town.  
Crowley had mentioned that Summer had a new guardian, but as hard as he tried, his brain wouldn't work and he couldn't remember the list and who was after Gabriel. He sighed as he remembered his fallen brother. Castiel wished he could have been there to help him, but the shape he was in right now, he wouldn't have been of much help. As he thought, his eyelids started getting heavy and wanted to close, but he had to fight it, they had bigger issues. The ex-angel quickly realized humans had plenty of obstacles, sleeping was one of them and certainly the worst.

The brothers were just sitting in silence. Both of them had their minds ccupied with theories, ideas, omens, articles they had read, and a thousand more things that might be helpful. However, Summer was their main concern at the moment since she hadn't woken up yet. They were starting to think that Crowley had done something to her, but the demon hadn't moved. Maybe it had something to do with that angel.

Breathing loudly, Dean stood up abruptly all of a sudden. -"I can't wait anymore. We've got to do something."-

-"Sure, you have any ideas?"- Bobby replied sarcastically. -"We tried everything Dean, she's not waking up!"-

Exasperation had started to crept into the people in the room as time passed by.

-"Well at least I'm trying something instead of staying sitting doing nothing!"- Dean shouted back.

-"Dean..."- Sam tried to calm his brother.

-"No, don't "Dean" me. We have to do something Sam. What if that angel did something to her?"-

-"He didn't."- Castiel replied from his spot on the wall, getting the three men's attention -"I would have felt it otherwise."-

-"See? We just have to wait."- Sam continued, trying to put some sense into Dean's head.

But the older of the Winchesters wasn't buying that. Something had happened to her and if they kept waiting there, she could be in trouble. Maybe that angel had done something to her. Quickly Dean was getting desperate, not knowing what was wrong with her. But she had to be alright, she just had to.

Silence fell upon the men once again as they became lost in their thoughts once again. All of a sudden, the soft noise of wood creaking filled the room as someone came down the stairs. They all turned their gazes up and saw her as she supported her own weight on the railing. Hurriedly, they all went to check on her. Dean being the one to arrive first at her side.

-"Hey, you ok?"- He asked, extremely worried.

She gave them all a weak smile. -"I'm fine. I guess I passed out."- She said as she shrugged as if she didn't know what had happened.

Sam frowned. -"It was the angel, right?"-

Dean's face quickly hardened. He had turned his face to look at his brother when he spoke, and turned it again to watch her face when she replied. Their eyes met and she saw the pure anger in them. Sighing, she realized she couldn't tell the truth, otherwise Dean would go crazy and that was something she wasn't looking forward to.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times while she tried to find the right words. -"No, it wasn't him."- She lied.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, not actually believing what she had just said.

-"So what happened?"- Bobby asked frowning.

Suddenly, a wild, crazy idea appeared in his mind. Summer was a healthy girl, she ate when she had to, and she was in shape after many years of hunting.  
Lately, he had noted a changed in her mood and her way of eating. Now, she had fainted. His eyes went wide as he even considered the idea.

-"Uhh...Summer I need to speak with you"-

-"About what?"- She asked confused. -"Bobby, I'm fine. Seriously."- She assured him, thinking that he was only worried about her.

-"I need to talk with you NOW."- He demanded. All of them stared at the eldest hunter in confusion at his sudden change of mood.

-"Alright, I'm coming."- She said as she finished coming down the stairs since she had stopped two steps from the floor.

Bobby led her to the kitchen where he stopped and turned his wheelchair around to stare at her, while Summer stood there, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong. But he just stared deeply into her eyes, as if he was waiting for her to confess something.

-"What's up?"-

-"Something you wanna share?"- He pressed.

Summer rolled her eyes in thought, trying to think about what to say. -"Abouuut..."-

He glared at her. -"About you passing out. If it wasn't the angel, what was it?"-

Summer was lost for words. What was she supposed to say know? -"I do—...don't know...th-that's what I—"-

-"Summer..."- He said as he sighed. It couldn't be true right?

-"Bobby, I just...I need to speak with Dean first ok?"- She replied.

And that was his confirmation. -"Damn it girl! What have you two done?"- He scolded at her.

_Two? What is he talking about? She was talking about the vision, and Dean certainly didn't have anything to do with it. What could he possible...NO!_ Summer thought.

-"Bobby, I AM NOT PREGNANT!"- She exclaimed a little too loud for her liking.

Apparently, the word "pregnant" had been heard from the other room and the brothers, along with Castiel came hurriedly to the kitchen.

-"Pregnant? Are you?"- Sam asked taken aback.

Dean's eyes were wide open as he listened to that word. His eyes quickly going to her stomach at the same time as Sam's.

Summer had started sweating by this point. She wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be. Not that she wasn't able to have babies, not as far as she knew, but she didn't want to be a mother, and she was always cautious, they both were. This was all a huge misunderstanding.

She took a deep breath before lifting a finger and pointing at Dean. -"Don't freak out, I can explain."-

-"Go ahead."- Dean said waving a hand. His eyes were still wide open and his breathing erratic.

-"First of all I'm not pregnant, just a misunderstanding."- As soon as those words left her mouth, all three men sighed in relief.

-"Bobby deduced that I was, since I fainted, but that's not the reason. Believe me, I'm a hundred percent sure, alright?"-

Everyone nodded. -"So what's the reason?"- Bobby asked from behind her.

Summer turned around and replied through clenched teeth. -"I told you I had to speak with Dean first?"-

At the mention of his name, Dean started freaking out again. -"Me? Why me? I mean if you're not...you know, why speak with me first, uh? You said you weren't so...wha—, I..."-

-"Dean, I'm not pregnant!"- She exclaimed, trying to make him understand.

She walked to him and turned him around to go outside. The rest of the group remained in silence and exchanged looks of concern.

Once outside, she closed the door behind them and sat on the porch steps. Dean stayed still, not sure of what to do since he still didn't fully believe her. She looked up and raised her eyebrows in question.

-"Aren't you gonna sit?"- She asked. He was still hesitant, which made her roll her eyes. -"For the love of God! Dean, I'm not pregnant, scouts honor! Now, can you freaking sit down?"-

Hesitantly, the hunter sat next to her but didn't say a word. He was still a little confused and worried about what she wanted to tell him.

-"We need to talk."- She said as she got serious.

_So if she isn't pregnant, why did she need to speak with me?_ Dean thought. -"What did I do now?"- He asked, suddenly scared of what he might have done.

Summer smiled at him. -"Nothing."- She replied as she shook her head while she kept smiling. -"It's about Sam."- She said, getting serious again.

-"What about him?"-

She sighed. -"The reason I passed out earlier is...Dean I'm having visions again."- She confessed. Truth was the fainting and all the physical pain she felt at the moment was cause of her new guardian, but Dean didn't need to know that.

-"When did it start?."- He asked as he turned his body in her direction.

-"At the beggining of the week. I had a vision and I ignored it, I thought it was a nightmare because I saw Adam."- She said, and when Dean opened his mouth to say something she clarified. -"You're brother Adam. But then, I had it again and this time it was just Sam."-

-"What happened?"-

She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. -"He said yes."- She said and saw the color drain from his face.

Summer knew what Sam meant to Dean and she completely understood what a shock this was. None of her visions have been stopped, and as she was told once, visions were glimpses of the future. No way of changing it.

-"I'm sorry."- She said, trying to break the dead silence that had fallen upon them.

Dean was looking at the floor as he spoke. -"There's nothing we can do then."- He said, defeated.

Summer shook her head -"There's something actually."- Dean's head quickly snapped up at her words. She smiled at him before saying that one word that could be the solution to their problems.

-"Ariel."-

-"No, no. It's too dangerous."- He quickly rejected her proposal.

-"So is Lucifer."- She replied matter of factly. -"He's even more dangerous Dean. And I know what Sam means to you, he's your brother. You gotta let me do it, I might even be strong enough to beat her. Hell, I did it once."-

-"No you didn't. She let you take control again."-

-"Yeah, because of you. So maybe, just maybe we could both beat her together again."- She said but he sitll didn't look convinced. -"Would you rather let Sam say yes?"-

-"I would rather that none of you have to."-

She huffed. -"I know."- She said, completely understanding him. -"Life sucks."-

-"No, our life sucks, no life in general. We're the ones who are fucked up."-

Summer laughed shortly but without humor. Quickly she got serious again and decided to try it again. He just had to understand. -"Dean..."-

He shook his head, not wanting to listen to her again.-"I can't. I just...I can't lose you too. I can't."- He admitted.

Slowly, he turned his head to the side and looked deep into her eyes. Summer saw that those green eyes of his were red, as if the tears were about to fall at any moment. To say that she was completely involved with this guy was saying something. There was no way she could deny him anything in this state. She would agree or do anything he wanted. She just wasn't ready to watch him cry. Not now, not ever.

-"You won't."- She assured him. -"I promise."- She finished as she gave him a smile.

Dean sniffled and returned the smile before turning his head and looked at the empty yard once again.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky since the night was approaching. Dean was putting something in order at the trunk when Sam showed up from behind him and stood next to the car, in silence. Dean looked up and heard his brother taking a deep breath, as if preparing to say something.

Sighing he stood straight. -"Let me guess. We're about to have a talk."-

-"Look, Dean, um...for the record...I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Bobby, Summer, Cass...I'm the least of any of you."-  
Sam explained to his older brother.

-"Oh, Sam..."-

-"It's true. It is. But...I'm also all we got. If there was another way...but I don't think there is. There's just me. So I don't know what else to do. Except just try t-to do what's got to be done."- Sam finished.

Dean stayed in silence for a moment, thinking about what his brother had just said. There was actually another way, but it included the other most important person Dean had. Summer. He knew that if she set Ariel free there was a chance she wouldn't come back, and that didn't assure them that Lucifer wasn't going to get his hands on Sam. It was a risk, a risk that Dean wasn't willing to take.

-" And...scene."- Crowley said, breaking the brotherly moment. Smirking, he approached the brothers with a newspaper in his hand. -"There's something you need to see."- He announced as he handed it over to Sam.

Even after reading the article, Sam nor Dean could quite understand what was so important that the demon wanted them to know. Crowley glanced between them at their lost faces.

-"Niveus pharmaceuticals. Get it?"- The demon asked, but just confirmed his suspicions that the brothers didn't understand what he was talking about.

Huffing he continued. -"You two are lucky you have your looks."- He said sarcastically. -"Your demon lover, Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus."- After saying this, he saw how both finally understood it. -"Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?"-

Finally the brothers understood what the plan was. First step, spreading swine flu. Second, was the vaccine which was chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh croatoan virus. And third, it was the countrywide distribution, which will cause a large amount of people to become living zombies.

-"Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan."- Sam said astonished.

-"They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you boys better stock up on...well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombieland."- Crowley explained, quite calm with his hands on his pockets.

Before anything else was said, Summer arrived from behind Crowley in search of the brothers. At the look on their faces she stopped, worried about what might be wrong, but decided to ask later.

-"Umm, Bobby is looking for you guys."- She said to the brothers.

Sam and Dean nodded and straightened up before going inside. Crowley stayed behind and turned around to face Summer.

-"I have the impression something is on your mind."- The demon joked.

-"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?"- She asked.

-"Do I have to repeat myself again?"- He asked ironically. -"I want the exact same thing as you. I want Lucifer dead."-

She nodded. -"I understand but I still can't seem to trust you."- She said as she tilted her head to the side as if thinking.

-"You should."- He replied. -"Or maybe not, who knows."- He finished with a wide smirk on his face.

Crowley went to walk past her when she spoke. -"For your own sake you better not screwing us over."-

The demon stopped and turned around to look at her. Actually, to look at her back since she was still facing the other side. -"Or what? You are getting kind of boring with your constant threats Summer."-

She snorted as she turned around to face the demon again. -"I've just threatened an angel, and didn't back off. What makes you think I will with you?"- She explained as she smiled. -"You people should start taking me seriously. Otherwise, things are going to end bloody."-

She walked and stopped right next to him. -"For you at least."- She finished before starting to walk off again and going back inside.

The demon turned his head slightly to the side to watch her go. A frown appeared on his face as he thought about her threat.

As Summer was walking her way back to Bobby's house, she reminded herself to keep a close eye on the demon. Since she was a kid, she was taught not to trust demons, and during her whole life, she had followed that rule. Nowadays, trusting a demon might be their only solution, but after their experience with Ruby, she was going to be cautious.

* * *

Everything was ready. Sam, Cas and Bobby were stocking up the van with everything they needed and Dean was doing the same thing in the Impala with Summer's help. The brothers were going in different directions. While Dean and Crowley went behind Death, Sam along with Summer, Cas and Bobby were going to stop the distribution of the Croatoan virus.

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala and walked closer to his brother, with Summer closely behind him, ready to get in the van. -"All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse."- He said to his brother.

-"Yeah. Good luck killing Death."- Sam replied to his brother. Huffing, he started remembering how their old times were. -"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?"-

-"Not really."- Dean replied.

Summer smiled at the exchange between the brothers, but at the same time felt the sadness in their words. -"Well, um..."- She said, breaking the dead silence. -"...you might need this."- She handed the demon-killing knife to Dean.

-"Keep it."- Crowley said, showing up from nowhere. -"Dean's covered."- He said as he handed him a small scythe. -"Death's own. Kills, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it...the very thing itself."- The demon explained.

-"How did you get that?"- Castiel asked.

-"Hello...king of the crossroads. So, shall we?"- He said but stopped as he glanced at Bobby. -"Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"-

-"No, I'm gonna riverdance."- The hunter replied sarcastically.

-"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies."-The demon replied with a smirk. Everyone looked at him in confusion at his words.

Sighing, the demon turned fully to the hunter as he spoke. -"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact...you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf."-

Again, all of them were looking at the demon with confusion and surprise at the same time. -"What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?"-

This time, all the eyes were on Bobby, waiting for him to make any kind of movement. The eldest hunter looked down at his feet, and slowly raised one of them. He put one foot on the floor, and then the other. Finally, with pure amazement, he was able to stand up on his feet once again. The brothers exchanged a look of surprise and joy, as Summer's eyes were fixed on the hunter's legs.

-"Son of a bitch."- The hunter exclaimed.

-"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."- Crowley stated.

-"Thanks."- Bobby said as his throat got constricted of emotion.

The demon winced at the enviroment that was building. -"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?"- He said as he turned and headed to the Impala.

All of the hunters were looking at Bobby with wide grins on their faces, full of joy and satisfaction that at least once, they had some good luck. Dean shook his head to get back to business and to shake any kind of emotion he had felt. Especially the tears that were threating to fall.

-"We should go."- He announced.

Everyone nodded still smiling, and went to get in their respective cars when Crowley spoke again. -"Summer is coming with us."-

-"What?"- Dean asked. -"No way, she's going with Sam."- He complained, completely disagreeing with the demon's idea.

-"We need the angel girl, in case something goes wrong."- Crowley said matter of factly.

-"She's not an angel anymore Crowley, she'll be useless with you guys, with us..."- Sam started explaining, also not happy with the demon's idea.

-"She might not currently be an angel, but she still has a bond with them."- The demon interrupted as he rolled his eyes. -"If anything happens, her bodyguard is gonna come down to help. That's why we need her."-

Dean turned around to look at her, begging her to deny it herself. He pleaded her with his eyes to just get into the van, but as expected Summer headed toward them.

She wasn't sure if _he_ was going to come down to help her, not after their little meeting. Or if she actually wanted _him_ to show up. But she would surely feel better if Dean wouldn't go alone with that demon, so she was tagging along.

She walked toward them and just when she was about to walk past him, Dean stopped her. -"Summer..."- He started.

-"Dean, you heard him. End of discussion."- She said as she took her arm out of his grasp and got into the Impala.

The demon smirked before copying her movements and getting into the car. He was riding shotgun. With a sigh, Dean turned around and headed to the car, getting inside himself. Sam did as his brother and went to the van, who had Bobby behind the wheel. Both cars going in opposite directions once at the road.

The ride to Chicago was silent, the demon nor any of the hunters said a word. Once in town, Crowley suggested to go check a place which seemed to be the exact location where Death was.

-"Alright, let's go."- Dean said and went to open the door when he heard Summer doing the same. -"Hey, you stay."- He told her front the frontseat.

-"What?"- She asked.

-"Yeah, what?"- The demon asked again. -"I told you that we need..."-

-"I know what you said."- Dean interrupted him. -"But A, we don't even know if the guy's in there. B, if something happens, she can just call that damn angel. Believe me, she has done it before. And C, she's not coming with, period."- He finished.

Both the demon and the huntress opened their mouths to protest but Dean interrupted. -"I might have accepted that she come with us, but no way in hell she's coming to meet with freaking Death. No freaking way in hell!"- He finished as he raised his tone. -"Understood?"-

Summer glared at the eldest Winchester through the rearview mirror before opening the car's door wider and slamming it shut. -"Understood."- She said as she smirked at him.

Dean winced as he heard the door closing. -"Son of a..."-

-"Shall we?"- The demon interrupted.

Before leaving the car, the hunter turned to glare at her after what she had done but didn't say anything.

Once she was alone, she let out a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest. She let her head fall backwards, resting it against the back of the seat.  
She sighed and closed her eyes as she waited for something to happen, when she saw something. Flashes, images and voices. Their voices.

_"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this Dean." "How?" "I don't know, but we'll find it. You and me, we'll find it." Someone throwing something in the trash. Then it was her, standing in the middle of the motel room alone. She grabbed something. Turned around. There was a guy. A guy dressed in white. "Father." She stated._

Summer opened her eyes and gasped for air as she sat up straight again. She took deep breaths as she calmed herself down. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her and abruptly turned around to see him.

-"Evening!"- He greeted.

-"What are you doing here?"- She asked breathless with a hand on her chest.

-"You saw something didn't you?"-

-"How you know?"- She asked as she still tried to calm herself. It had been a strong one, as she could still feel the adrenaline rushing through her.

-"Hellooo, guardian angel remember?"- He smirked. -"So, what did you see?"- He asked with interested.

Summer glanced from one side to other. -"I'm not gonna tell you!"-

-"Why not?"-

-"Because I don't trust you."- She exclaimed. -"So I ain't gonna tell you shit. Now, vanish!"-´

The angel sighed and frowned. -"But I wanna help you."- He pouted.

She glared at him. -"I don't believe you, so stop it."- She said as she massaged her forehead, trying to calm down the headache.

He watched her with honest concern, knowing for sure that it could not only be a vision. -"Maybe it wasn't a vision. Maybe it was a memory."-

-"A memory of what?"- She asked as she continued to massage her forehead with her eyes closed.

-"When Ariel was in charge."- He explained. -"But I can't tell you unless you tell me exactly what you saw."-

She looked sideways at him as she narrowed her eyes. Could she actually trust the guy?

-"And yes Summer, you can trust me."- The angel added with a sigh. -"I'm here to protect you."-

-"You sure you're not here to hand me over to Lucifer?"- Summer asked with distrust.

-"I'm sure. As much as you don't like me, and regardless our unfortunate first meeting, I do want to help you."- He explained. -"Besides, I promised that I would."-

She looked up when he said that, frowing in confusion. -"A promise? To who?"-

Sighing, and talking seriously, the angel replied. -"To Gabriel."-

Summer stayed silent. The name of her dead friend burning her inside.

* * *

Eventually, Dean and Crowley returned to the car, but Summer was alone once again. Dean informed her that Death wasn't there, but that due to the deal Bobby had made, the demon was obligated to provide the location of the horseman.

As they were going through Chicago, the storm was becoming stronger, lightning filling the sky. Dean had gone to check on a few places while Summer waited with Crowley. She felt weird, being seated with a demon in a car, but her mind was busy with her last vision and the things_ he_ had said.

-"Something's on your mind sweetie?"- The demon asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

Summer looked up and glared at his neck, but didn't reply. Maybe Crowley knew that he had been there, she wasn't sure. She sighed, and before something else could be said, Dean arrived.

It was freezing outside, and as soon as the door was opened, the cool wind filled the car. Dean lifted his jacket's collar trying to warm himself a little bit. As soon as he sat, he turned to glare at the demon.

-"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?"-

Without replying, all of a sudden the demon vanished from the car. Dean and Summer both looked at where he was supposed to be and frowned.

-"Come on!"- Dean exclaimed as he waved his hands around.

-"Son of a bitch!"- Summer cursed from the backseat.

She was going to move to the front seat, without leaving the car, when she glance up and saw the demon. He was at a restaurant's door, waving at them for their attention.

-"Uh Dean, look there."- She signaled the hunter.

Crowley was talking, saying something, but Summer and Dean couldn't understand him. She sat back in her seat as she frowned, trying to read his lips.

-" I said I found him."- Crowley said, showing up all of a sudden, scaring both Summer and Dean. -"Death...he's in there."-

Summer took a deep breath and got ready for what she was about to do. -"Let's go."-

-"What? You're not coming!"- Dean exclaimed as he turned around in the seat to look at her. -"I thought I was clear earlier."-

-"I don't care what you said, I'm coming. Like it or not."- She said, and without any other word she opened the door and left the car.

-"Son of a..."- Dean trailed off as he also left the car.

But before following her he stopped and bent down to see Crowley, who hadn't moved. -"You coming or..."- Dean stopped when he saw the demon was gone. -"...not."-

-"Let's go."- Summer said from in front of him.

-"Hey, hey, wait!"- He said as he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. -"Listen to me..."-

-"Dean I said I was going, period."- She interrupted.

-"I know, I know."- He took a brief pause before saying what he was going to say. -"I wish there was something I could tell you to make you stay in the car..."- She opened her mouth to complain when he continued. -"...but I know you, and I know how stubborn you are."-

-"Well, thank you."- She said sarcastically with a smile.

But Dean didn't smile back. -"Summer please, be careful. We're about to face freaking Death, and I don't want anything to happen to you alright?"- He asked her as he cupped her face with both hands.

At this display of affection, she couldn't do anything more than nod. -"I will, don't worry."- She assured him.

Dean tried to smile but he couldn't. He was seriously worried and wished he could go alone. He sighed, knowing that there was no way she will stay behind. Closing the gap between them, he kissed her briefly but hard on the lips before letting go and walking past her.

Summer smiled to herself and shook her head before turning around and following him inside.

As Dean walked, he had in one hand the weapon Crowley had given to them. With Summer closely behind him, he opened the door slowly, without making any noises. Rapidly he saw a woman on the floor and a few other people lying across the tables, obviously dead. He made a sign to Summer to be quiet and kept walking further.

As they kept advancing, they saw many more people lying on the floor, or just across their table without breathing. The whole restaurant had been packed when Death showed up.

Suddenly, they saw a guy sitting at a table alone. Dean turned slightly to see Summer and put a finger on his lips, to keep her quiet. She nodded but before any of them could move, the scythe started burning Dean's hand to the point where he had to drop it to the floor. They both winced at the sound it made, and hoped in vain, that Death hadn't heard.

-"Thanks for returning that."- Death said.

Both hunters looked at the table and saw the scythe next to his hand. -"Join me, Dean. The pizza's delicious."-

Summer frowned in confusion as he hasn't named her. Dean looked at her and shrugged, but they both started walking toward the table. However, before she could even take two steps, a wave of weakness went through her body making her fall to the floor. Her eyelids too heavy to remain opened, that she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

-"Summer..."- Dean said and went to kneel next to her.

-"She's fine. She's just not allowed to be near me. I believe she has an angel on her shoulder."- Death stated.

Dean stood up and walked hesitantly to the table, stopping next to a chair. -"Sit down."- Death said without even raising his eyes.

-"What happened to her?"- Dean asked, truly concerned since it had happened often to her lately.

-"She was present the night I was raised, and there's some sort of...connection among us. I have understanding that heaven is against this bond, which will explain why she can't get close to me."- The horseman explained calmly.

-"But you are not here to speak about that."- He continued as he took another bite. -"Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you."- Death said as he looked up and held Dean's eyes with his own.

The hunter sighed, preparing for what was about to come.

* * *

Light was coming through the window and hit her full in the face. Groaning, she put up a hand to cover her eyes from the light before opening them. She squinted as she looked around the room where she was. Bobby's.

She sighed, wondering how she always ended up in her bed without knowing what had happened earlier and with a strong headache. It surely sounded like her old days, but there was no guy involved in this. Well, there was a guy, but he certainly wasn't in bed with her currently and last she knew, he was about to face...She sat up in bed abruptly as she remembered where she had been last.

Death. Dean and her had gone to meet with Death and before she could get close to the guy she fainted. Why did that always happen to her? She didn't know but she was getting tired of it. However, her main concern at the moment was Dean and how he was.

Throwing the covers aside, she stood up from bed and went running downstairs. She didn't stop until she reached the bottom, and then turned to the kitchen, which was empty.

-"Sam? Dean?"- She called, but no one replied. -"Damn it!"-

Deciding that the house was empty, she directed outside, straight to where Bobby kept his cars. She knew that it was a place where the boys liked to think or talk. Men, who understood them?

Thankfully, she spotted Bobby and Dean in a deep conversation, which meant that at least he was safe and sound. Before she could head back inside she was noticed by the two men.

-"Hey, you're awake."- Bobby said as he turned around after realizing someone was behind him. -"Sure you ain't got a bun in the oven?"- He joked.

She rolled her eyes. -"Seriously? Isn't this joke ever gonna get old?"-

-"No."- Bobby replied laughing. -"I'll leave you two kids alone."- He said before grabbing his beer and heading back to the house.

Summer waited until Bobby was out of sight before turning to Dean. -"I swear that if he continues with the baby jokes, I'm gonna freak out!"-

Dean smiled but it didn't reach his eyes which meant something wasn't alright. Summer watched him carefully as she thought of what could be wrong since she could see the four rings on the table. But before she could speak, he did.

-"So why did you faint this time?"- He asked, without making eye contact.

She shook her head, not really knowing the reason. -"I don't have a freaking clue, why?"-

-"You're not hiding anything from me?"- He said as he raised his eyes and looked at her.

Summer denied with her head frantically. -"I'm not, why would...what's going on?"- She asked, with suspicion.

Dean shrugged. -"Death told me that you weren't allowed to be close to him for some bond he had with you. Because turns out, you were there the night he was raised. Guess you forgot to mention that little detail."-

Summer's eyes snapped wide open as she listened to his words. -"I have a bond with Death?"-

He examined her face as if looking for any sign of a lie when he realized she was actually shocked by the news he had delivered. -"You didn't know huh?"-

-"No, I didn't. That would have been a hell of a detail to forget Dean."-

-" Forget it, it doesn't have any importance, believe me, he said it himself. I just was checking that you hadn't lied to me like you did with your new guardian angel."- He accused as he took a gulp of his beer.

-"I'm sorry alright, but that's kind of a secret thing. Hell, I never even told you about Gabriel..."- She stopped as she mentioned his name. She sighed. -"I'm sorry."-

Dean nodded and decided not to speak further since the whole angel thing was still a sore subject. He took a few long gulps of beer before setting the bottle on the table again. She tilted her head as she studied his face.

-"Are you ok?"-

Dean looked up and met her gaze. -"Yeah, just a little tired, that's all."-

Summer nodded as she went around the table and sat on a chair next to him. She stood silent and didn't say a word as if waiting for him to speak first. Giving up, she took a deep breath before talking. She wasn't really good with words after all.

-"Anything you wanna talk about?"- She asked as she played with her hands uncomfortably.

Dean smiled at her attempt of trying to help him, but truth was his problem didn't have solution. He had to let his brother jump into the burning cage with Lucifer wearing his body. Dean would give anything he had to avoid that, anything but one thing. _Her_. The only option besides letting Sam make the big jump, was to let the Archangel inside her body free, and that wasn't something he liked.

Completely changing the subject, Dean decided to ask her something that had been on his mind for a long time.

-"What would you-...I mean, if we actually manage to stop all of this shit, what would you like to do once you were free? Once you don't have to worry about the devil and that crap!."-

She looked at him weird with a tiny smile on her lips. -"Ok, random question."- She joked.

-"Just answer."- He replied with shrug. His elbows supporting his weight as they rested on the table.

Summer laughed shortly as she tried to find the words. -"Alright, umm...it will never be over Dean."- She said as she looked at him. -"There will always be other things to hunt, and someone has to do it."-

-"So you're saying, that even after all of this is over, you're gonna keep hunting?"-

-"Technically. Not that I have something else to do."-

But she had. At least in Dean's mind. Lately, an idea had crossed his mind a few dozens times, everytime someone would mentioned the sacrifice his brother might have to do. Dean understood that if Sam made that jump, his brother will be gone forever. And he would stay alive but alone, if she wasn't there with him, but she was.

From the moment Summer Sullivan had walked into their lives, he was changed forever. At first he had denied the connection they both had, but now it was impossible. His feelings for her were unbearable and every day they became stronger and deeper. He knew it, and he had accepted it a long time ago, that's why he asked her for something more, something serious.

But now, if he really had to lose his brother, he wasn't going to lose this chance. This tiny chance of having what he had always wanted. A family. Or something like that. Something with her. Just the two of them.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, thinking about what he was about to say. Huffing, he laughed nerviously before talking.

-"What if you did?"-

-"What do you mean?"-

He took a deep breath. This was it. -"I always thought that once I killed yellow eyes, all of this will be over for me. But then I made that deal, and then Lilith showed up and Ruby, Alastair, Angels, Lucifer, and you know the rest."-

-"But now, to actually beat the devil I have to lose my brother. My baby brother, the one I have taken care of since I could remember."-

-"You don't know that."- She tried to comfort him.

-"I do. Because like it or not, that's the only real solution we have Summer."-

He closed his eyes as he realized that what he had just said was true. There was no other way.

Turning his head to the side, he met her gaze and smiled. She smiled back and tilted her head as she watched him with soft eyes.

-"But if we actually win, I'm out. I want nothing more to do with this life. I want to..."- He trailed off as he thought the right words to explain himself.  
-"I want to live my life. I want to have a home, to eat homemade meals, to live in peace."-

Summer was taken aback since she wasn't expecting this outburst. She blinked a few times as she digested everything. If he was saying this, it meant that after everything was over, he was leaving. He was leaving her.

-"Oh, I didn't know...you thought that."-

As she spoke, Summer tried to ignore the weird feeling she had in her stomach. Apparently his words had affected her more than even she thought.  
Why all of a sudden was she feeling as if he was abandoning her? She knew that their relationship had an expiration date, and it was sooner than expected.

-"Yeah. I always felt the same. That one day I would be able to leave this life behind me, or at least try."- He said.

_So he knew it from the beggining and he never mentioned it? Ok, that's not cool._

-"But thing is I...um, I want you to come with me."-

_What! He's joking isn't he? This can't be right!_

-"Because I seriously don't wanna lose you too and, uh..."-

Dean struggled with words, as this wasn't easy for him. He wasn't used to talking about his feelings, let alone to ask a girl to leave with him. Besides, the face of pure shock or horror, he wasn't quite sure, of Summer, wasn't helping.

He took a deep breath as he looked deep into her eyes. -"I really wanna be with you Sum."- He finally confessed.

_Oh my God! He didn't just say that, did he? Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?_

-"Now, would be a good moment for you to say something."- He added with a nervous smile on his face.

_Oh, he wants me to say something. Ok, I'll say something..._ -"Are you out of your freaking mind! No way!"- She exclaimed.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at her little outburst. -"Oh, you think this is funny huh? Well, for your information, I don't!"-

-"Summer..."-

-"To think that I can actually go with you? Unbelieveable. I mean we're barely in some kind of..._relationshi_p."- She whispered the last word as if no one was supposed to know about them.

Dean continued smiling at her attitude. -"And, and...you really think that I could play housewife? I mean, seriously? What's wrong with you Winchester?"-

-"You're done?"- Dean asked.

-"No, I'm not done. I'm far from done. So, let's just say that I actually accept that insane idea, then what? We get married, we have kids, a dog, a mini van, we go to baseball games, to freaking picnis?"- She stopped as she looked him in the eyes. -"Seriously! You want that apple-pie life? I would have never expected that because..."- She stopped as some gross idea crossed her mind.

-"Oh my god, kids? delivering them from THERE? ME? Oh damn it, I think I'm gonna be sick."- She said as she winced from disgust of that idea.

Dean was fighting hard to not to laugh. He cleared his throat as he watched her face before speaking. -"You done now?"-

-"Yeah, I'm done."- She said in a soft voice as she was lost in thought, still with a disgusted face.

Dean shook his head at her, not actually believing what had just happened. God, he loved this woman. Reaching her with his arm, he brought her against him, and before she could say another word, he pressed his lips firmly against her.

At first she was shocked, but then relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss eagerly. One of his hands was buried in her hair as he tilted her head back and deepened the kiss. After a moment, they broke apart. He smiled at her because her face was flushed, and to know he was the reason made him feel damn proud.

-"I just asked you to come with me, I didn't ask you for all those things."- He said.

When she was about to protest he continued. -"I just wanna be with you, that's it. I don't need all that."-

Summer watched with distrust as she listened what he said. -"You sure? I mean you're not gonna come later and ask for marriage and that shit, are you? Because Dean, I have a limit!"- She explained as she played with his shirt, not meeting his eyes.

Dean shook his head with a smile on his face. -"Promise."-

Reluctantly, she looked up and saw his face. He was smiling down at her with his charming smile. _That_ wasn't playing fair.

-"Dean, I don't really know if this is a good idea, I barely know what I'm doing now and..."-

-"Hey..."- He interrupted her. -"It's gonna be ok. Besides, you're doing a damn good job as my girlfriend now. I'm satisfied baby."- He teased.

She glared at him as she frowned. -"See, that's why I know it's not gonna work."-

Dean laughed shortly as he once again shook his head, not believing that this was actually happening, that they were really talking about it. He cupped her face with both hands before planting a quick kiss to her lips.

-"Look, at least promise me something. After all of this is over, we'll talk ok?"-

He looked her deep in the eyes and forced her to hold the eye contact the whole time. The smirk still firmly on his face, knowing before hand what she was going to say. Sighing she gave up.

-"We'll talk."- She ended.

Dean smirked widely before kissing her once again. He kissed her hungrily.

* * *

Cuteeeeeeeeee little moment at the end right! Tell me what you think...

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

Xo! Peace...


	37. Those Three Words

_**A/N **_**I'M SORRY!** that's it, I had to say it. It's been almost a month since my last update and _I KNOW_ I don't have excuses, but _I WAS BUSY_! Anyway, here you have a new chapter and even though I took my time to update, I seriously hope you tell me what you think! A few moments for you to enjoy and a little cute/steamy scene between D&S! ;) 3 more chapters and we're done! And FYI, I'm seriously considering doing a sequel, not sure yet! **UPDATE**_,_ Taylor edited the chapter already! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Peacefulness filled the house as everyone was sleeping. Even the angel had succumbed to tiredness.

After their one victory, the hunters decided to have some well deserved rest as they planned and prepared themselves for their encounter with Lucifer.

At first, Sam had found it hard to fall sleep, but eventually the fatigue from his last trip got to him. However not even in the world of the unconscious was he safe from him, from Lucifer. Nightmares haunted him through the whole night while he tossed around in bed as if he were having a seizure.

Gasping for air, he sat up abruptly on the couch and opened his eyes wide. Looking from side to side, he made sure there was no danger around him. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, Sam ran a hand through his hair, getting a few strands off of his damp forehead.

Another nightmare had interrupted his rest, but he was used to it by now. However, it still bothered him to know the time was coming closer.

As much as he pretended everything was fine, Sam didn't actually believe that anyone, no matter how strong, could be calm if the devil himself was going to use their body as a hostage. And surely enough, Sam Winchester wasn't the exception.

Although even with this huge problem to solve, his big brother was his main concern. Because once he made the big jump, Dean would be alone, without back up on a hunt, without a partner. His big brother will be vulnerable against any kind of creature, and it would only be a matter of time before he joined Sam in the deceased world.

Sure, there was Summer but Sam didn't completely trust her in being with Dean forever. Not that she didn't care about his brother, because she obviously did, but she wasn't someone who usually stayed in the same place. She was kind of a "nomad". Besides, when Dean had died, she quickly disappeared, leaving him alone to cope with his brother's death.

Not even the romantic bond they had made Sam feel at ease, since none of them were the kind of person to be in a relationship. For him, it was a matter of time before any of them got tired. Not that they didn't care for each other, but Sam knew his brother and he had gotten to know Summer well and eventually they both would get bored. Their feelings wouldn't disappear, but they will only be replaced by friendship.

And regardless of anything that Sam could say to his brother, he knew Dean would try to bring him back, and with Summer by his side, convincing him to leave it alone would be pretty difficult.

Not that Sam didn't love Summer, he surely did, she was a great friend, almost like a sister for him. But she was reckless and problematic, and it was only a matter of time before she got involved in serious trouble again. Besides the whole angel thing, of course. And _that_, was exactly what he didn't want for his brother.

Sam wanted Dean to have a life. A quiet and peaceful life. With no demons to hunt, or angels to worry about. Without the Apocalypse. Without action, just plenty of boredom for his brother.

In fewer words, a safe life.

Lisa Braeden was the living example of that. She was a nice, beautiful woman with a kid, who Dean had a past with. There was even a moment, when his brother had no doubt about Ben being his kid. And in their last meeting, at least the one Sam had witnessed, they still seemed to have some feelings toward each other. Even in his dreams, Dean showed his wish of having a family with her as Sam had once seen. Not to mention that his brother had gone to visit her when he was about to say yes to Michael.

It was because of all those reasons, that Sam believed Lisa was better for Dean than Summer. Not because he liked one woman more than the other. In fact, if he had to choose who he liked the most, that would definitely be the huntress. But after he was gone, he wanted to make sure his brother would be safe and have what he always wanted, a home, a family.

And _that_, was something Summer Sullivan would never be able to give him.

* * *

The room was silent. Not a single noise could be hear but the breathing of the couple on the bed. If one looked closely enough, you could distinguish the two bodies, otherwise only a shape was visible in the dark. Their bodies fitting perfectly together.

She was comfortable, warm and safe. Or at least that was how she felt. A strong pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, as she used a toned and hard chest as her own pillow. His manly scent enveloped her as she sleep peacefully.

There was no doubt she was in Dean's arms. Only _he_ could make her feel like that, as if she was home. Everytime he held her, she felt something strangely familiar in the pit of her stomach, something that scared her. Maybe more than any supernatural creature she had ever hunted.

She was starting to have serious feelings toward Dean. Or maybe she was just admitting them now, but deep down she knew that she had felt like this toward him from the beggining.

Overall, she was confused about the way she felt, and his recent proposal hasn't exactly helped. Dean had had the nerve to ask her to go with him if they actually beat the devil, and she had had the decency to even considered the idea.

What was wrong with her lately? How much had Dean Winchester changed her? Did she even have a chance to escape from all of this before it was late? Maybe, maybe not. However the problem was that she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to leave, to escape from this. To run away from a normal life with Dean. Maybe, deep down she wanted it, but she was just too scared to admit it.

Anyway, she was screwed.

The man next to her, the main reason for her troubled thoughts, started opening his eyes as he woke up. She looked up from the spot at his chest and waited for him to glance at her. As soon as those beautiful green eyes of his were fully open, he settled them on hers, a small smile curving the corners of his lips.

She returned the smile and as difficult as it was, she let go of him to put her head on the pillow and rest next to him. They locked eyes, and didn't say a word for a few minutes. The smile firm on both their faces as if they were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Eventually Dean sighed and gave up, using one of his hands to bring her closer and trapped her between his chest and arms.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck with his lips dangerously close to her neck.

-"Morning."- He greeted, tickling her neck with his breath, causing shivers to go down her spine.

He smirked at her reaction.

-"Cold?"- He teased, knowing for sure that wasn't the reason for the shivers.

Summer shook her head and put some safe distance between their bodies as she looked at his face.

-"I'm fine."- She lied as she looked seriously in his eyes. -"What're you gonna do?"-

Dean frowned at her sudden question, sensing that she was speaking about some serious business.

-"About?"-

-"About Sam and Lucifer."-

He sighed, wishing she could delay this conversation a little longer. -"Seriously? Do we have to talk about this now?"-

-"Yes, it's important Dean."-

If there was one person who knew the importance of the subject, it was Dean, but he still wasn't ready to speak about it.

He smirked as an idea crossed his mind. -"Well, I don't care at the moment."-

-"But Dea—"-

She couldn't finish her sentence though, as Dean rolled them over and pressed her back against the matress, as his body covered hers. She looked him straight in the eyes and saw how his eyes darkened as lust filled him inside. She was seriously afraid by this point since his attitude was confusing her even more. She wished she could be strong enough to resist to him, but was she?

His lips crashed into hers and she realized that she was far from strong. She was weak, vulnerable and stupid. Not that she minded at the moment since his lips were slowly but firmly moving against her own.

Her hands buried in his hair, massaging his scalp while assisting on the kiss. His hands were at her hips, brushing softly against the skin under it. His fingers inching upwards at the same time as the shirt, breaking the kiss only to remove the piece of cloth.

Once she was shirtless, he avoided returning to her lips and moved a little lower, kissing all along her jaw line.

She let escape a dreamy breath, as his lips moved across every inch of her body. From her face, down to her neck, to finish on her belly. His hands accompanying as they moved down to her legs, caressing the soft skin of her thighs.

-"Dean...we really...shouldn't..."- She gasped as he sucked on her chest, just above her bra.

-"We shouldn't what?"- He asked with his usual husky voice that could drive any woman insane.

Summer gulped down before trying to speak again. -"We...we, ha—ve bigger...issues."-

He smirked against her skin at the sound of her voice and the way she struggled with words. She was obviously fighting hard against her body, not wanting to give in the temptation. But if there was something he wanted, he was going to get it.

He stopped what he was doing and moved upward, to level with her face. He supported his upper weight with both his arms, but let his lower body pressed against hers, making her feel the hardness in his boxers.

-"Let's forget everything for a while. Don't think of anything."-

At his friendly request and the way her body was responding to his, she didn't have any other choice than to surrender to him.

-"You think you can do that?"- Dean asked her, tilting his head to the side.

Summer was done with being a good little girl. She wanted him and she was going to get him.

Using one of her hands she brought his face down and met his lips for a passionate and violent kiss. Their lips moving hard against each others as desire flew through their bodies. Tongues battling for dominance as he tilted his head to the side to deepened the kiss, wanting to explore every inch of her mouth.

With all her strenght she turned them around, positioning herself on top of him. For a moment, she only sat still and just looked down at him. Dean held her gaze and softly ran his hands along her smooth back. A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she put one hand on each side of his head before lowering her lips to his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling of her lips across his skin.

He tried to hold back a moan as long as he could, but eventually a groan escaped from his mouth.

She smiled and raised her head to meet his eyes.

-"Something wrong Winchester?"- She teased raising an eyebrow.

Dean smiled, his eyes still closed. -"Everything is fine baby."-

She frowned at the nickname he used for her.

-"If you call me like that again, you'll groan, but from pain. Trust me."-

Dean laughed and shook his head before opening his eyes again. -"I hardly believe that."-

He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her lips to his once again. She didn't fight him anyway.

Quickly the teasing was over and their main concern at the moment was to undressed each other as soon as they could. Clothes flying around the room as they didn't stop touching eachother. At one point, she was pinned down to the bed as he wasted no time in thrusting into her.

They both were aware of the rest of the people at the house, but at the same time couldn't avoid the moans that wanted to escape.

She ran her nails down his back as both her legs were around his waist. Her head was thrown back on the pillow as her eyes rolled back. She started breathing heavily as she fought against making any kind of noise she could make.

-"Dean"- She breathed out softly in his ear, almost a whisper.

He groaned at the breathless sound of her voice. Holding her hips with both hands, so hard that afterwards she would probably get bruises, he quickened his pace.

She had to bite down on her lip to shut up. But she knew that they were both close.

-"Oh fuck Summer."- Dean moaned as he felt the first sparkle of his orgasm.

Seconds later and she felt it. She felt that amazing, mind-blowing sensation _he_ always made her feel whenever they were together.

Piercing her nails in to his back to the point of almost hurting him, she threw her head back and moaned his name over and over again. He did the same as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and pressed his fingers harder against her hips.

They stayed still for a few moments as they both recovered. The two breathing heavily as sweat ran down their bodies.

-"Jesus Dean."- She exclaimed as she ran a hand through her damp hair.

He smirked against her skin and ended up laughing at her comment. At the way their bodies were tangled, they both shook when he laughed, causing her to join him and laugh too.

Eventually he raised his head and met her eyes, both of them staring at each other. He smiled at her and felt the need to tell her something. Telling her those three words that had always been forbidden for him. He could almost feel them at the tip of his tongue, and wondered how he had gotten so far. Shaking his head he swallowed as if forcing himself to shut up.

Summer frowned at him and put a hand on the side of his face.

-"Everything alright?"-

Of course evertything was alright, he was with her after all. Whenever she was with him, he felt complete. However, he knew that they didn't have much time to waste, so he decided to make the best of it. With a wide smirk on his face, he winked at her and bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Then at her chin. And then in her neck. And slowly he went lower and lower as he kissed every inch of her body. She closed her eyes as she sighed at the sensation running down her body.

When he reached that particular part of her, she bit her bottom lip as she fought with herself. Only God knew what he did when it came to Dean, and his lips and hands.

This was going to be a long but blissful morning.

* * *

He had to accept how it was. Eventually he would have to do it, and the faster he did, the better.

His brother, his little and only brother was the only one who could stop Lucifer. Sam was the one who had to jump into the cage with none other than the devil wearing him. To say that Dean didn't like the idea was to say something, but deep down he knew that it was the best option they had.

So he talked with his brother, and told him that he agreed to his idea, or at least that he accepted it. Clearly, Sam was shocked at first, but at the end he was glad that Dean trusted him.

For the first time in his whole life, Sam felt equal with Dean. As if they both had the same responsabilities and they were equally capable, which was pretty strange considering that Sam always felt weaker than his older brother.

Unfortunately for Sam to actually be able to hold Lucifer he had to drink demon blood. Gallons and gallons of it. Apparently that was the reason Ruby was providing it to him.

Against Dean's liking, they all went to hunt a few demons so Sam had a good amount of blood to drink.

Once they had all the blood they could find, the brothers along with Bobby, Cas and Summer returned to their cars to go to Detroit where the devil was supposed to be. Bobby took his van, while Castiel and Summer chose the Impala's backseat to travel.

The not-so-angel-anymore was peacefully sleeping as the huntress leaned her head on his shoulder. She was almost asleep but with all the things going on lately, it was imposible to actually rest. Besides, the conversation among the brothers in the front seat seemed pretty entertaining.

Dean glanced at the back seat at the snores he heard, and saw Cas and Summer sleeping. He smiled at the image of her resting. Like it or not, she was pretty cute when she was asleep.

-"Aw. Ain't he a little angel?"- Dean said at the sight of Cas sleeping.

Sam frowned. -"Angels don't sleep."- He said.

They both exchanged a look before returning their eyes to the road.

Summer smiled without moving at their conversation, but quickly it became more serious. Soon they started talking about Lucifer and about what he might know or not. She wanted to speak out so badly, but at the same time she had a feeling she had to remain quiet.

-"Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings."- Sam replied to something his brother had said earlier.

There was a brief pause before any of the them spoke out again.

-"Hey, um... on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you about."- Sam continued.

Summer froze and didn't even dare to stir, she remained still.

-"What?"- Dean replied.

-"This thing goes our way and I...triple lindy into that box... y-you know I'm not coming back."- Sam stated with almost a little of fear.

-"Yeah, I'm aware."- Dean said as he swallowed a lump in his throat and turned his head to the road again.

-"So you got to promise me something."- Sam said as he looked at his brother.

Now Summer was definitely paying attention.

-"Okay. Yeah. Anything."- Dean replied without hesitation.

Dean looked at Sam, waiting for what he was about to say. The younger Winchester took a deep breath before speaking.

-"You got to promise not to try to bring me back."-

-"What? No, I didn't sign up for that."- Dean quickly denied his brother's request. And when Sam tried to protest, he continued. -"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?"-

-"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky."- Sam tried to reason with his brother.

-" No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there."-

-"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice."-

Summer listened to their talk and felt almost at the verge of tears. It was so unfair that they had to go through something like that. Both Winchesters had sacrificed everything for the cause, it wasn't fair that one of them had to died. Especially not Sam. He was one of the kindest people Summer ever met. If she could, she would do the jump for him.

-"You can't ask me to do this."-

-"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to."-

-"So then what am I supposed to do?"- Dean asked, wondering what his brother would reply with.

When she heard Dean ask that question she let out a soft sigh, unnoticed by the Winchesters. She knew that Dean had plans for after letting his brother jump, after all, she was a big part of it.

Truth was, she had been thinking about it and as hard as it was for her to admit it, she wanted to go with him. Call her crazy, but Dean was the closest thing she ever had to a normal life. He was her boyfriend. And she had never had one of "those" before, he was her first. What if they could actually make it? What if having a normal life wasn't so bad?

After everything, hope was the only thing she had left.

-"You go find Lisa."- Sam answered, causing Dean to huff. –"You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you...you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me."- He insisted to his brother.

Summer didn't even flinch. She had heard enough. She heard everything she needed to. But like it or not, she knew Sam was right. That woman Lisa was the best for Dean, not her.

Eventually both cars had to stop for gas since they still had a long way to Detroit. As soon as Dean stopped the Impala, Sam left the car to stretch his legs.

Once alone, Summer opened her eyes and sat back straight in the seat. Her mind wandered around what Sam had said earlier, about what he wanted for his brother when he was gone. He had clearly said Lisa, not her name. Not even once, Sam thought about the possibility of his brother continuing with her and if someone knew Dean, that was him. Maybe that meant that Summer's fears were right, that eventually Dean would get sick of her.

She huffed before opening the car's door and getting out too. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms across her chest. Right then she decided she was officially grumpy.

Dean saw her from the other side of the car and frowned. She seemed upset about something and deep in thought. He looked to both sides to make sure his brother wasn't any where in sight and went to talk with her.

He leaned on the car next to her and looked at her face. -"Everything ok?"-

Summer turned her face to the side and met his eyes. She gave him a small smile. -"Yeah, everything's fine."-

-"It doesn't seem like it."-

_Damn_ he knew her. He had learned to read her perfectly in this short time.

-"Just a nightmare Dean, no need to get all protective."- She replied as she went to walk off.

Dean grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, ignoring her escape. -"Hey, hold on."-

Without fighting him or saying something else, she collapsed against his chest, enveloping his waist with her arms. Dean was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, but he hugged her nonetheless.

-"Just a nightmare uh?"- He teased her, knowing that there was more.

She inhaled his shirt and took in his scent. -"A pretty bad one."-

Dean's arms tightened around her as he pressed his chin on the top of her head. -"Wanna talk about it?"-

-"I pass."-

And there's when Summer realized that her time with Dean was coming to an end. If after everything was over he was going with that woman, which she was going to make sure of, she had to make the best of their last time.

Separating a little from his embrace, she looked up at his eyes and without hesitation met his lips for a passionate kiss. Her arms going around his neck as Dean's were at her waist. He was leaning against the car while she was standing between his legs, none of them paying attention to the people around them.

Someone cleared their throat causing them to break off the kiss. Dean turned his head to find Sam.

-"What is it?"- Dean asked, seriously expecting a good reason for the intrusion.

-"Uhh, time to go?"- Sam replied uncomfortable.

Summer stood straight and let go of Dean. -"He's right, we should get going."-

And without another word she got into the car again. Sam copying her.

Dean stayed outside a little longer with a smug smile on his face. It wasn't like her to act like that, which made him think that she had made a decision. She was coming with him.

* * *

Finally they reached Detroit.

Everyone was waiting as Bobby returned with the update. Summer's heartbeats were strong and quick almost ripping open her chest. She knew that it was a matter of seconds before the brothers went to face Lucifer. To say that she was scared was an understatement. She felt shivers running down her back at the mention of the devil since she could still remember her times as Ariel.

As Bobby hadn't come back yet, Dean approached her.

-"Hey"- He said as he stood next to her.

Summer looked at him but didn't say anything. -"What's wrong now?"- He asked.

-"Lucifer. That's what's wrong."-

-"It's what we have to do Summer, we spoke about it."-

-"Yeah well, that doesn't make me feel better."- Summer countered as she folded her arms. -"Sam's going to say yes Dean, doesn't that make you feel a little, I don't know...upset!"-

Dean glared at her. -"I don't wanna talk about it."- He replied as he turned his back to her.

Summer opened her mouth to say something when Bobby showed up.

-"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right...something's up."- The eldest hunter announced.

Dean turned around again to look at him before speaking. -"More than something. He's here. I know it"- He said before heading for the Impala's trunk.

Sam looked at Bobby, Cas and Summer and realized that it was time to say goodbye. First he went to the eldest hunter he felt was a father to him. They shared an emotional but short conversation where Bobby advised him to fight like he had never done before, to not give up, ever. Then he directed to Cas, who he asked to take care of everybody. Castiel, being the naive angel he was, understood late that he was supposed to lie and humor Sam.

And finally he went to Summer.

She wanted to feel betrayed by Sam after the conversation he had had with Dean. After advising his brother to go find another woman over her. But she couldn't, for several reasons. The most important were that she agreed with him, she was aware that she wasn't good enough for Dean at this moment. And because she just couldn't be mad at Sam.

-"Take care ok?"- Sam said as he looked down at her eyes.

Summer gave him a small smile and nodded, afraid that her voice might betray her. Before anything else was said, Sam enveloped her in his arms in a tight hug. At first she didn't return it, but at the end it was impossible not to give in. Burying her face in his shirt, she took a deep breath and fought the tears that wanted to escape.

-"You too Sammy. And please, fight him until the end."- She said softly, only him being able to hear it.

Sam nodded before pressing a kiss on the top of her head and let go of her.

Then, Sam walked toward his brother who was standing at the Impala's trunk, which was fully packed with gallons of demon blood. Taking a deep breath he talked.

-"You mind not watching this?"- Sam asked Dean, ashamed that his brother would have to see something like that.

Dean walked off without another word and left him alone. He stopped in front of Summer and didn't need to say anything else for her to understand. She tilted her head aside and held his hand, while she locked eyes with him.

He took a few steps closer to her and bent his head down to pressed their foreheads together. She didn't fight him.

-"Thanks."- He breathed out with his eyes closed. -"Thanks for being here."-

Summer smiled but didn't reply.

Once Sam was done and had drank all the blood, he closed the trunk and walked toward the others with such confidence that he didn't seem to be the afraid guy from earlier.

-"Okay. Let's go."- He said as he walked past the couple.

Dean turned around and when he saw him, he frowned but didn't say anything, he just followed him. Summer wanted to reach them and get them into the Impala before they got hurt. Instead, she stood watching their backs as they walked toward the building where he was supposed to be. Bobby seeing her face, approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

-"It's gonna be fine. He'll be back."- He said, referring clearly to Dean.

She turned her head to meet his eyes and sighed. She wasn't so sure.

The brothers stopped in the middle of the street as Sam screamed.

-"All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!"-

Two demons left the building and walked toward them.

-"Hey, guys."- Dean said as he put his hands in his pockets. -"Is your father home?"-

Without hesitation the demons grabbed both brothers and shoved them inside, where Lucifer was.

Summer had to watch this from next to the car, unable to do anything. She has been told to stay back and not interfere, because she would only distract the brothers and won't be helpful. Obviously she had fought with Dean at first, but eventually she had to accept his terms since he used the "I'm losing enough" phrase.

She didn't have a clock so she wasn't aware of the time the brothers had been inside but it seemed like hours. At one point she had started pacing along the street as she waited for any kind of sign. Castiel and Bobby watching her from the wall.

-"Can you calm down?"- Bobby asked her as he pressed his head against the wall.

She turned around abruptly and glared at the hunter. -"Calm down? Sam and Dean are in there with Lucifer Bobby, I'm sorry but I can't calm down.!"- She exclaimed.

Suddenly a bright, white light came out from the building's windows. The two hunters and the angels looked up as the light became more shining.

As if on cue, Summer's eyes rolled back and she dropped to her knees before falling flat on the street. Bobby and Castiel turned around to see what was wrong with her when she started having some kind of seizure on the floor.

-"Summer!"- Bobby exclaimed as he shook her by the arms.

But she was far away. When the light had reached her, something inside her changed. She was gone but not from her body, she was only being replaced. Her brown eyes snapped open and stared up at the hunter and angel at the same time. She blinked a few times as she adjusted to her surroundings.

Ariel was back.

* * *

**DON'T PANIC**! There's an explanation, but you must review so I'll post next chapter! ;) ******R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	38. Promise me

_**A/N **_Hello peeps, new chapter! :) Sorry it took me so long but I was trying to edit any grammar mistakes, which I'm sure there are still plenty! As the previous one, this chapter is **UN-EDITED** so I'm sorry for the mistakes you might find! LOTS OF THINGS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER! Two more and then we're done! Prepare yourself, because it ain't gonna be pretty, FAIR WARNING!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Slowly, she rose to her feet and stared with precaution at the man next to her, who she did not recognize. She assumed that it was Bobby Singer, the "father figure" Summer Sullivan had in her life. Then there was Castiel, who observed skeptically at her as he tilted his head to a side.

-"You okay kid!"- Bobby questioned with concern.

Ariel nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat. What was she supposed to do now? There was an immense blank in her mind that did not allow her to have access to the huntress' memories. She turned around to observe at her brother but thankfully he had not realized about her, or so it seemed. Sighing she answered.

-"Uh, yes I'm alright."- She babbled awkwardly not having much sympathy with the man.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at the coldness in her voice but did not ask farther questions.

-"What happened?"- She inquired curious in how she had managed to take charge again.

-"We're not sure. There was a blazing light coming from the window, which we guess was 'cause Sam said yes and then..."-

-"Wait, what?"- Ariel interrupted the hunter.

-"You knew Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer"- Bobby affirmed as he eyed her skeptically.

Ariel was shocked at that last information. The Winchesters weren't supposed to say yes, they were going to come out of it as them, at least that was the idea. She had even liberated Summer so she could be next to them and help. What had gone wrong? Why all of a sudden she felt guilty of this if she has not been around since her last meeting with Michael.

A look of horror crossed her face as an idea occurred to her. If Sam said yes it meant that Dean had also agreed?. All of a sudden she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Shaking her head to come out of her own world, she continued the dialog.

-"Oh, yeah of course. I mean, why I fainted."- She rapidly added.

-"We don't know."- Castiel responded as he continued observing her weird.

She remained in silence for a few minutes as she thought about it, when something came to her mind. -"Where's Gabriel?"-

She asked, wishing that the archangel could be helpful. She knew for certain that he would not let anything happen to Summer. When she first had taken possession of the body, they had had a misunderstanding, and that was why he had not interfere. The huntress assumed that he had used her to get to the Winchesters. But considering their bond, Ariel was absolutely sure that they were on good terms again and that Gabriel will come running to help her.

Castiel and Bobby glanced at one another when she mentioned Gabriel's name.

-"Gabriel? Summer you sure you're alright?"- Bobby asked, instantly worried and not understanding what was happening.

-"I said that I was. Where is he?"- She pushed, getting eager.

-"What you mean where's he? He's dead, Lucifer killed him."- Bobby concluded as he narrowed his eyes.

If at first he had believed something was different with her, after her rare questions he was seriously contemplating the option of demonic possession. Summer was acting cold, as if she did not know him or Castiel. As if she did not feel anything at the moment. Not to mention, she had spoken about Gabriel, which she hardly did and only with Dean.

Her eyes were wide open. Gabriel dead? That was not possible. She gazed down as she processed the information.

Her brother could not be dead, that was not correct. If she knew someone strong enough to defeat anyone, that was Gabriel. A chill ran down her body as she accepted the fact that her little brother was gone and was not coming back. The knot at her stomach tensed even more, making it hard for her to breathe, not that she needed it.

Ariel was still confused of why she did not have the huntress' memories. Last time she had been in charge, she could easly have access to them on her head, but right now it seemed as if everything was blocked.

She took a deep breath and collected herself before raising her eyes and stare at Bobby, displaying no emotion. Her face was expressionless. It was as if she had put up a wall to lock all her feelings inside.

-"Summer?"- Bobby asked with distrust, already doubting if it was indeed the huntress.

Before she could reply, Dean emerged from the other side, walking with his head hanging forward, looking defeated. When Ariel saw him, she felt a tingle running all over her body. Her heartbeats quickened, and her stomach twisted at the sight. She has not been awake in a few months and just to see him again made her nervous.

-"Dean."- Bobby said, suddenly forgetting about her. -"Everything alright son?"-

Just to hear _his_ name out loud...

But Dean did not need to reply, he just raised his head and they all could see the pain in his eyes. Something had happened.

-"Sam said yes."- He announced before taking a deep breath. -"But he wasn't strong enough and he just..."- He trailed off as he remembered.

-"...Sammy is gone and Lucifer is still kicking."- He finally ended.

Castiel frowned as he shook his head understanding that if Lucifer was in charge of the body, it meant that there was a matter of time before he confronted Michael. The battle was actually going to happen, even after all their efforts. Bobby sighed as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He turned to look at the angel and made a sign for him to start walking, understanding that Dean needed some alone time with Summer.

When they were finally alone Ariel tensed, not sure of how she should act in a moment like that. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another until Dean set his eyes on hers and let his shoulders fell down. He was devastated, that was for sure. His eyes were full of pain and anger at the same time. Probably angrier at himself for letting this happen.

Her knees went weak at the moment he glanced at her and because of the look he had on his dazzling green eyes. She let out a dreamy sigh as she felt the butterflies she always felt around him. Ariel wanted to do something to comfort him, but even when she had been free for a while, she still was not good at showing compassion.

This was why Summer should be there and not her, because surely the huntress would know what to do. She instead, stayed still and waited for him to do something. However, there was nothing but silence, which was getting Ariel uncomfortable. So clearing her throat, she spoke.

-"Are you...fine?"- She asked hesitantly.

Dean frowned at her words. What kind of question was that? Of course he wasn't fine. He did not reply, not sure of what might come out of his mouth.

Ariel, understanding from the look on his face that her question has not been proper for the moment he was going through, gulped down before adding.

-"I-I gotta go."-

Without thinking twice she walked passed him and did not stop, not even when he called for her. She turned around the corner and hurried when she saw Castiel and Bobby wanting to leave as soon as possible. Once she was sure she was out of sight, she concentrated and vanished from the street.

* * *

The room was packed with men and women who were talking non-stop as they went from one side to the other. There were orders for them not to leave the place without exceptions. Everyone was getting eager to get news of what was happening.

Even though they have been locked into this building, they could feel the energy building up around them, which could only being explain if Lucifer had gotten his vessel. The fight was going to take place as planned.

_He_ was the most concerned about the information because if Lucifer had got Sam Winchester, it meant that she might be in danger too. If you asked him, he didn't understand Heaven's will by this point. At first, the orders were clear, she had to be safe and _he_ was the one who had to guarantee that. To say that he was annoyed to find out _he_ was the next one in line after Gabriel to take care of her, was to say something.

Then, when his brother had come to speak about her future and asked him, better yet, pleaded him to make sure she would be safe, was kind of moving. But now, once he had gotten used to the idea of being her protector, he was ordered to stay back and waited for further orders.

For once, he felt overwhelmed with such things happening around him, since he was never one to worry about the welfare of someone, but after meeting her and being forced to spend time together, the conexion was undeniable.

Guess after all his brother was right. She was something else.

A broad, tall man entering the room interrupted his train of thoughts. The angel looked up and snorted when he saw who it was. Rolling his eyes he turned his gaze to the other side and realized he was alone. By some reason, all his brothers had left the room.

-"Sir."- The man announced himself.

-"What is it that you want?"- The angel asked without looking at him.

-"I have done what you asked me a few months ago."-

_-"You called."- The man in the middle of the street said. He didn't lift his head, he kept it down as if in a sign of obedience to the angel._

_-"In fact, I did. I have a little assignment for you."- The angel said as he crossed his fingers in front of him._

_-"What can I do for you.?"-_

_-"You must bring someone from death. A young man. I'm not exactly sure about his location though."- The angel explained as he frowned._

_-"Is this person in Heaven?"-_

_-"Not sure about that either. I don't think so..."- The angel said as he trailed off in thoughts. –"Find him."-_

That caught his attention. The angel slowly raised his eyes and settled them on his annoying servant.

-"You mean you found him?"-

-"Indeed. He was not in paradise as expected, and that is the reason why it took me longer. However, I was able to pull him out as you asked."-

-"Where is he?"- The angel asked, eager.

-"He's here in fact. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to take him, especially as you asked me full discretion."-

The angel's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. -"Bring him to me now."- He ordered.

The man, quickly obeyed him and bowed before leaving the room with wide steps. The angel tapped his fingers on the table in front of him as he waited for his entrance. Gabriel hasn't shared much about this guy before dying, but the few things he said were helpful.

He was, or at least used to be a hunter, which meant it wasn't going to be easy to get him to collaborate. Much less, get him to trust him. Hunters didn't actually believe in the existence of angels, and considering he hasn't been around for a while, he was pretty sure that this man didn't even know they were real.

And, Gabriel had also said for what he had heard, that the man was as stubborn as a mule. Which clearly meant that this reunion was going to be chaotic.

The doors of the room flew open and the tall man from earlier, shoved another guy to the force through them.

This guy couldn't be more than thirty. He was tall, with blonde hair and a pair of greenish eyes. Quickly, he straightened up and glared at the angel. Clearly he was extremely pissed to be thrown around. Not to mention that he has just been resurrected from death and he didn't know them, so he wasn't going to be very friendly.

-"Welcome!"- The angel greeted.

The guy didn't move, he just kept glaring at the angel. -"Who the hell are you? What the fuck is going on?"- He barked.

The angel smirked before turning to his servant. -"I can take care from here. Leave."-

The man bowed again before dissapearing one more time. The angel have been left alone with this guy, just the two of them. They stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting for the other to break the silence.

-"I'm guessing you have questions."- The angel finally said.

-"Who are you?"- The hunter growled, wanting to get answers as fast as he could.

-"Did you ever read the bible?"- The angel asked.

The hunter didn't reply. He folded his arms across his chest and gave a defiant look to the man in front of him, showing no fear. He had been in the hunting world since he was a kid, his whole family was part of it, so he was used to deal with strange creatures, he just had to find out what it was.

The angel sighed. -"Stubborn uh? Just like someone I know."-

But the hunter continued in silence. As he stood there, he took his time to studied this man. For all he knew it could be a demon, or a shapeshifter. The question was what it wanted with him and why and how was he back.

Giving up, the angel sighed and rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by the guy's attitude. -"Dear God! What is it with you hunters?"-

-"Who are you?"- The hunter asked. -"Better yet, what are you?"-

-"I'm an angel."-

The hunter snorted. -"Yeah right. There's not such a thing."-

-"Uh, yeah there is. I'm one of them."-

-"Don't believe you, try again."-

-"Why can't you believe me? I mean, how is it that you're here then? Who saved you?"- The angel asked with a smug smile on his face.

The hunter stood silent and thought hard. The man had a point. But angels didn't exist, there was not good in life, only evil. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the supposed angel again. He seemed like a regular man.

-"And for your information, I'm wearing a vessel, which means that this is not my truly form. Of course that you wouldn't be able to see it. You are...limited."- The angel explained with a smile.

-"Let's say I believe what you're saying for a second. How is it that I never heard of angels before?"-

-"Because we were never truly around. Times nowadays, request our presence in the battlefield."-

-"Battlefield?"- The hunter asked as he raised an eyebrow.

-"Yes. Extremely serious things have happened lately. Right now as we speak, Lucifer is walking on earth wearing his truly vessel waiting for his confrontation with Micheal."-

The hunter let out a short, sarcastic laugh. -"Lucifer?"-

-"Yes. But that's not none of your business. You have been raised for other purposes."- The angel announced as he intertwined his fingers together.

-"Other purp-...look, whatever you want with me, I'm not interested, ok?"-

Without wasting another second, and not really sure of what else to do, the hunter turned around and started walking toward the door, hoping that he could be able to leave. After all he still wasn't sure of what this man was.

-"How can you not be interested if you don't even know what I'm about to say?"- The angel spoke.

The hunter stopped and turned around briefly to look at him before replying. -"Because I don't work for anybody. And besides nothing you can say could be of interest to me."- He said before turning around again.

-"Really? Not even if it is about Summer?"- The angel said with a wide grin on his face.

The hunter stopped abruptly on his tracks while the angel waited. Just mentioning her name and he got the hunter's full attention. He waited until he turned around and met his eyes.

-"Interested all of a sudden Adam?"- The angel said as his smirk grew wider.

Adam glared at him as he swallowed. He might be an angel or not, and he might be lying or not, but just to hear her name after years was enough for him to listen to this guy. He hasn't been around in a while now, and one of the first things that had come to his mind was her. He wondered if she was alright, or if she was still hunting. Right then it didn't matter if he could trust this guy or not, he just wanted to know about her. Walked back, he sat at the chair the angel had pulled out for him and sighed.

-"I'm listening."- Adam said

And_ damn_, he was.

* * *

Ariel was lost and confused. After vanishing from the alley, she had appeared in South Dakota without a reason. She looked around her and tried to think of of why she might appear there, but as expected there was nothing. This sudden amnesia was certainly not helping with her confusion. Not to mention, that if she didn't have the huntress' memories it was going to be ten times harder to find answers.

Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath, she tried to concentrate and find something inside her head. The cool wind blew in her face as the leaves danced in the air.

_-"And yes Summer, you can trust me."- The angel added with a sigh. -"I'm here to protect you."- -"You sure you're not here to hand me over to Lucifer?"- Summer asked with distrust.__-"I'm sure. As much as you don't like me, and regardless our unfortunate first meeting, I do want to help you."- He explained. -"Besides, I promised that I would."- She looked up when he said that, frowing in confusion. -"A promise? To who?"- Sighing, and talking seriously, the angel replied. -"To Gabriel."-_

Her eyes snapped open again after the memory. Apparently, Summer had a new guardian, which it was expected as Lucifer continued to have a huge interest in her. The question was, who was it? Ariel couldn't remember who was after Gabriel, but giving the fact she was free once again, it meant this angel wasn't doing things right.

Suddenly, a strong headache took over her as another memory came to the front of her head.

_...there was a huntress in South Dakota at the moment and she was currently hunting, which meant she was surely informed about angels. This woman seemed one of the best hunters with great skills. Excitement flew through Summer's body when she heard this, but after finding out who the huntress was, she wasn't so excited anymore. But as much as she didn't want to meet with her, it was a case of life or death...There she was, standing face to face with Lauren Davis. Adam's sister._

Ariel understood now. Her eyes opened once again and she smiled, as she headed toward this woman's house. She wasn't quite far from there, so she decided to walk. Without needing to have another flashback, she found the house by her own.

After a few knocks at the door, someone opened it and, it was the same blonde from the memory.

-"Summer."- The blonde said as a smile appeared on her face, clearly happy to see the huntress.

_A spell. The solution Lauren had suggested was a damn spell. At first, Summer thought it was pointless, but after hearing who was going to do it, she quickly changed her mind. The Davis' family had known this woman for a long time, and every time any of them needed help with any supernatural creature, they went to her. Summer had even met her a few times while she was still hunting with Adam. A psychic. A powerful psychic called Meredith._

Ariel tilted her head to a side as information keep downloading to her head. Apparently Summer had gone to see a psychic and maybe that was the reason of why she was in control again.

-"I must see Meredith, where is she?. "- Ariel quickly asked.

Lauren frowned at the coldness in Summer's voice and snorted. -"Uh...hi Summer, I'm fine yeah don't worry, what about you?"- She said sarcastically.

-"I'm alright. Can you tell me where is she?"- Ariel pressed, without noticing the sarcasm in the woman's voice.

-"What for? What's going on now?"-

-"I can't tell you."- Ariel said through clenched teeth, getting angry at the interrogatory. -"Can you tell me where is she? I'm on a hurry."-

-"Summer, I'm not gonna tell you anything until I know what's going on, so spill."- Lauren said with both hands on her hips.

Being impatient, the Archangel lost it. Glaring at the blonde woman, she grabbed her by the neck and pushed her inside, shoving her against a wall. She closed the door with her foot as Lauren gasped when her head hit the wall.

-"I'm getting annoyed by your constant questions. So I'm gonna ask one more time, where is that psychic?"- Ariel growled.

Lauren examinated Summer's face as she gulped down. Her eyes weren't black, which meant she wasn't a demon, but just to be sure...

-"Christo."- Lauren breathed.

Ariel laughed. -"I'm not a demon sweetheart, quite the opposite. Although at least you realized that Summer isn't home right now."-

-"What are you?"-

-"Doesn't matter. Now tell me what I want to know, otherwise people are gonna start dropping dead."- Ariel threatened, tired of being nice with this woman.

Lauren didn't know what she was dealing with, but she was sure that no information was coming out of her mouth, no matter what.

-"Fuck you! I'm not telling you shit."-

Ariel was taken aback by that statement but quickly a smirk appeared on her face.

Lauren swallowed.

* * *

Dean had started pacing the street as he ran his hand through his hair. Not only Sam was being controled by Lucifer, but Summer had just vanished.

-"What the hell did just happen? Where is she?"- He asked as he continued moving.

-"She wasn't acting like herself."- Bobby added as he shook his head.

-"What? What are you talking about?"- Dean asked as he stopped.

-"She was making some weird questions. She asked where Gabriel was."- Castiel informed.

Dean's head snapped in his direction when he said that. -"But she barely speaks of the guy and..."-

-"What?"- Bobby asked, realizing by Dean's face that something had occured on the hunter's mind.

Dean looked him straight in the eyes and said just one word. -"Ariel."-

The three of them exchanged a look of pure worry at the possibility of the Archangel being in charge of Summer's body again, but before any of them could say anything, Bobby's cell phone started vibrating on his pocket. Sighing, he picked it up.

-"Who is it?"- He barked.

_-"Is it Bobby Singer?"-_ A woman's voice asked.

-"Who's asking?"-

_-"You don't know me, my name is Lauren Davis. I'm a friend of Summer."- _

-"Summer? Have you seen her?"- Bobby asked out loud for Dean and Castiel to hear.

_-"In fact, I did. But you gotta know, she is not herself."-_ Lauren warned him.

-"What you mean?"-

_-"I don't know, but she wasn't Summer. She wasn't a demon neither, she was just...something else."-_ She explained, confused.

-"You saw her?"-

_-"Yeah, she came here asking for a psychic that I know. I had to tell her something but of course I lied."-_

-"You know where she is now?"-

_-"Heading to Colorado I think, at least that's where I sent her."-_

-"Ok, I'll take care from here."-

_-"Wait. Look I wanted to warn you, that's why I called. I'm sure you know what's going on and all, but I need to know she's fine. So please, as soon as you know something give me a call alright?"-_

-"Sure."- Bobby agreed as he took a pause before continuing. -"Your name, Davis, by any chance has something to do with Adam Davis?"-

_-"He was my brother. I think that'll explain my relationship with Summer."-_

Bobby nodded. -"I let you know when I find her."- He said before hung up.

-"And? So? Where's she?"- Dean asked as soon as Bobby took the phone out of his ear.

He needed answers and quick.

After witnessing the moment when Lucifer took the control of his brother's body, he felt the need of coming to Summer. By now he didn't need any explanation, because he knew that he had serious and strong feelings for her, and that whenever he needed some kind of comfort, he came running to her arms. But just when he needed her the most, something had to happen and take her away from him once again. And Dean was seriously getting tired of it.

-"From what I know, she's going to Colorado. And our suspicions were right, it's not Summer."- Bobby said.

-"Damn it! It's her then, no doubt."- Dean exclaimed.

-"I have sensed something...odd in Summer after the fainting."- Castiel added as he frown in thought.

-"Well, you should have shouted it or something!"- Dean exclaimed.

Oh, Dean was overwhelmed by everything and now that he got his confirmation on Ariel, everything was ten times worse. He huffed and thought about some kind of solution, or at least to organize his ideas. First of all he had to make a call.

-"You know what? You're getting Summer, and I'm taking care of Sam, ok?"- He said to Bobby.

Bobby sighed as he frowned. -"Sam's not coming back Dean, you gotta understand that."-

Dean's face hardened at his words. Of course his brother wasn't coming back, if there was someone who knew that perfectly it was Dean. But it didn't matter, because even though Lucifer was in control now, he wasn't going to let his brother die alone. He turned around and walked to his car before saying. -"Call me when you get her!"-

Castiel and Bobby exchanged a look before heading to the van. No matter what, they were going to get Summer back, that was for sure.

* * *

Ariel reached the psychic's house in record time. Not that it was something incredible, since she only had to vanish from one place to the other. After her little meeting with that woman Lauren, she was tired of pretending to be nice and act polite, so without any doubt she kicked the door opened.

As soon as she stepped inside, she saw the woman from Summer's memories, Meredith. She was casually standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded on her chest, not once showing any sign of fear, as if she was expecting for her. Ariel raised an eyebrow in question.

-"What? You expected me to be afraid of you? Please, don't be ridiculous."- Meredith stated as she turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Ariel's eyes were wide open at the woman's attitude. She huffed before following her toward the other room.

-"So, what brings you here Ariel?"- The psychic asked.

Without seeming to care that an Archangel was standing in the middle of her kitchen, Meredith turned around to grab a mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee.

-"I must know what is it that you did to help Summer. I'm afraid that might have caused a little problem and set me free."-

-"And why is that a problem? I mean, at least for you. Aren't you happy that you're free?"- Meredith asked as she tilted her head and took a sip from her cup.

Ariel glared at the woman. -"No, I'm not. I am not supposed to be here, much less in these circumstances. I don't know if you are aware, but Lucifer and Michael have their vessels, it's a matter of time before the battle happens. Me, walking on earth during that confrontation isn't a good sign. Believe me."-

-"So, practically you're telling me that you're afraid?"- The psychic teased.

Ariel growled deep in the back of her throat. -"Excuse me, do you have a death wish? Are you conscious of what I'm capable of?"- She threatened, getting angry.

Meredith laughed as she placed her cup on the counter. -"In fact, I do. Gabriel warned me exactly about what you're capable of a time ago. And, I spoke with a few prophets and they informed me about you coming here. So let's just say I was expecting you."-

-"Is that so?"- The archangel challenged her, a smirk on her face.

Meredith didn't reply, she just lit up a match and threw in on the floor, which caused a ring around Ariel to set on fire. The psychic smirked as she watched the face of pure terror and shock of Ariel.

-"Like I said, I was expecting you."-

-"Take me out of here, NOW!"- Ariel warned.

-"First, we have to talk about a few things."- Meredith said as she smiled.

And that's when the archangel finally understood everything. -"You did this. You set me free on purpose."-

-"I had to do it. It was a thing of life and death."_

-"How?"-

Meredith laughed. -"Hello, psychic remember? It wasn't that hard after I found out about the new angel on your shoulder. I just had to lead you here, and I did a hell of a job."- She stated proud of herself.

-"But why?"-

-"Why? Because you angels are screwing everything up. Look at us now, we're in the middle of the Apocalypse. There are not enough hunters out there, and nowadays the creatures are taking over. I had to interfered, we, people who can do something had to help somehow."-

-"I continue without understand what I have to do in all of this."- Ariel asked as she locked eyes with the psychic.

-"Well, you're about to find out."- Meredith said as she smiled.

* * *

Dean made that call he had to do. He called Chuck for information and got what he needed. The final battle was going to take place in an old cementery on Lawrence. And as expected, Chuck didn't know any other way to stop all of this but the rings, and that option was discarded.

Despite himself, Dean had to ask the prophet about Summer and if he knew something about what was happening with Ariel, but as Chuck had said before, he only could see her whenever she was with the brothers.

As Dean was getting ready to head where Sam was supposed to be, he was intercepted by Bobby and Castiel.

-"You goin' someplace?"- Bobby said getting his attention. When Dean looked up, Bobby continued. -"You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look."-

-"What are you doing here? You were supposed to find Summer."- Dean exclaimed, clearly upset.

-"Yeah, but we thought about it and we weren't goin' to leave you alone. Not after everythin' that happened."- Bobby explained. -"Where you're goin'?"-

Sighing and knowing that there was no way he would get rid of them, he replied. -"I'm gonna go talk to Sam."-

-"You just don't give up."- Bobby said.

-"It's Sam"- Dean exclaimed, clearly pissed that they were both giving up on his brother since he wasn't.

-"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield."- Castiel said, getting involved in the conversation.

-"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?"-

-"I just want you to understand...the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother."- Castiel said, trying to advice him not to go.

-"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone."- Dean said as his throat got constricted.

And it was true. If his brother wasn't coming back, if there was no way to get Sam to take control of the body again, then Dean was going to be there with him when Michael killed him. He wasn't about to let him alone, not now not ever.

However, before Dean could get in the Impala, his cell phone rang. Hoping it was someone with good news for once, he picked up.

-"Yes."- He said.

-"Dean."- The voice he could never forget, the voice he knew so well, said.

-"Summer? Is that you?"- He asked, trying to make sure it wasn't the archangel talking.

Bobby and Castiel looked up and exchange a look when Dean said her name.

-"Yeah, it's me. Um, I don't know how but...Ariel's gone. She just..."-

At the way she struggled with words Dean got worried. -"You ok?"-

-"Dean...I—I don't know what I did. I can't remember but...I keep having thi—this feeling that...something wrong happened."- She explained as she let out a sigh, her voice trembling while she spoke.

-"Where are you? I'll come and pick you up."- Dean said as he got into the Impala.

-"No."- She said as she sniffled. -"You gotta take care of Lucifer. What are you...what are you gonna do?"-

-"Summer..."-

-"Dean, Sam is more important right now. It's fine."- She assured him as she calm herself down. -"Do you know where he's heading?"-

-"Yeah, Lawrence. I spoke with Chuck and he saw it. Though he doesn't know how's gonna end or another way to stop it."-

-"I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?"- She asked, hoping that she might be helpful even at the distance.

-"Just...promise me that you'll be ok."-

Summer smiled at his words and the way he worried about her. -"I'll be fine."-

-"Good."- He replied, not wanting to get into any details. -"And...promise me also that you'll meet me after all of this is over."-

Summer closed her eyes. She couldn't promise him that, not after his conversation with Sam. Even though she was dying to tell him that she was going to be there for him, she couldn't. Especially not after what had just happened with Ariel, not if the archangel could take control whenever she pleased. However, she couldn't let him alone in a moment like this neither, not right away at least.

-"Summer?"- Dean said when he didn't get a reply. His heartbeats quickened at her silence and the possibility of her denying his request.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to speak calmly. -"Yeah, I'm still here."-

-"You're meeting with me afterwards, right?"-

-"Of course. I will never leave you alone in a moment like this."- She lied.

-"Thanks, I mean...good"- He replied. -"Go to Bobby's and wait for me there, alright?"-

-"Sure."-

-"See you later Sum."-

Before he could hung up she spoke. -"Dean, wait."-

-"What?"-

-"I wanna ask you something too."-

-"Alright, what is it?"-

-"Just...be careful alright? I mean, I'm already losing Sam and I seriously don't wanna lose you too."- She stated, her voice so soft that he barely could hear her. -"I don't wanna have to add you to the list of people I lost."-

-"You won't."- Dean tried to assure her.

-"Promise me."-

Dean smiled. -"I promise, happy now? Are we done with this touchy moment?"- He tried to joke.

-"I'm being serious Dean, because I really don't wanna lose anybody else. Much less someone who I..."- She stopped, and taking a deep breath before continuing. -"Someone who I love so much. "- She finally admitted.

Silence fell upon both hunters, since it was the first time one of them dared to used the "L" word in any way. What was most surprising was the fact she had been the one who said it. Sure, Dean was pretty reserved, but it was nothing in comparison with Summer.

Realizing what she had just said, and trying to shrug off importance, she added. -"I've already lost Adam, Gabriel and I'm about to lose Sam. Thing is, I'm not ready to lose you too."-

Oh, she used _that_ word. Dean swallowed as he fought the urgency to tell her how he really felt, to finally be honest with her. But it wasn't the right moment, not yet. Besides, she didn't actually said she felt like that with him, she had also put Adam, Gabriel and his brother on the same list, that didn't mean anything.

Nevertheless, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

-"I'll be fine, I swear."-

-"Good. Bye Dean."- She finished the conversation as she hung up.

Dean sat still for a few minutes as he processed everything. More than ever he wanted to help his brother, but at the same time he wanted to come back alive to her. He wanted to have the chance to tell her how important she was for him. And he was going to. Just not right then.

Sam was first. He was going to get his brother back, no matter how hard it was.

First Sam, then Summer. That's how Dean's priorities were at the moment.

* * *

**SOO!** Adam is back! ;) You're gonna have a love/hate relationship with him, TRUST ME! The plot for the sequel is slowly developing, and as you can see **LOTS** of questions, misterious characters and people claiming to know things! **AND YES**, she kind of admited she was in love with Dean, but for the official declaration we **MUST WAIT**!

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**! ******R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	39. Bad Feeling

A/N So apparently last chapter sucks, seeing as I got just one review and that's it! ANYWAY, moving forward, I got a new one here. The penultimate one. Just to warn you, this last chapters haven't been edited by nobody but me, so there might be plenty of grammar mistakes, but I tried to do it as best as I could. Not a big of a chapter, but it was needed before the final one! :) Get ready...it's gonna end good but sad.

This chapter goes to a loyal reader, Evenlight! Thanks for the review in the last one, you're a total sweetheart!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

The car slowly came to a stop as it reached its destination. The driver door opened up and with a heavy huff, Summer got out. She looked up at Bobby's house which was in front of her as she closed the door. For a few seconds, she remained stand next to the car seriously considering the idea of getting inside again and going straight to Lawrence. But she knew that it was pointless because she wouldn't make it in time.

Sighing, she surrendered and headed to the house. A millon thoughts running through her head as she crossed the door. Absently she went to the living room and sat on the couch while she bit her nails.

If she could ask for one thing at the moment it will be to be with Dean and Bobby. To help Sam to regain the control of his body. To do something rather than stay sit on her ass while her loved ones were fighting Lucifer.

Yeah, her loved ones. By this point, Summer had come to the realization that the people she had been working with, were essential in her life.

First it was Bobby. And there were no words enough to describe what this man meant to her. Starting with the fact that he had provided her a shelter when she ran from her house, to the point that she actually considered him as a father. From the first moment he had been there for her. Whatever she needed, she only had to ask.

And then, there were the brothers. The famous Winchesters.

At first, the only things she knew about them were what she had heard from John. But eventually, fate brought them together. From the first moment she saw them, she knew that it wasn't going to be the last one. That they will meet again.

There was not a proper word to explain how much she care for them or how much they meant to her. Sam who she loved as a brother and Dean who always make her knees went weak, were the most important person in the entire world. Not even once, they left her alone or without back-up. Everytime she felt helpless and needed some comfort they were there to support her.

The three of them were her family, her home. And she was willing to do whatever it took to keep them safe.

Of course, she had not seen coming this sudden turn of events. At first, when Sam had suggested to allow Lucifer to control his body, everyone agreed that it was a stupid and reckless idea. But as time passed, and they were left with no other options, they started to consider it. As expected, Dean was the last one to join since he kept firm to his idea that it wouldn't work as long as possible. Summer thought exactly as him but after his meeting with Death, things changed drastically.

Death had said that Sam making the jump was the only way of getting Lucifer into the cage, and that Dean had to let him do it without interfere. The older Winchester considered the idea of cheating Death, but eventually realized that he was right. Besides the fact that cheating him, wouldn't be so easy.

So now, she had to get used to the idea of losing the younger of the brothers. Because if he let Lucifer take control, which he had already done, there was no coming back.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Sam. She wished that after his last talk with Dean she could hate him a little, or maybe feel betrayed, but it was imposible. She cared for him more than she admited. It did not matter what he did, eventually she would forgive him, just like she always did.

Sam Winchester was a rare and unique hunter. He was not like the others. He actually felt compassion and concern for the victims, and always tried to comfort them as much as he could. He was not only doing a job, he was in fact helping people, saving them from this awful life. She could not count the times that he had stayed behind just to help a woman, or to convince a child that there was not a monster under the bed, or just to take someone to hospital.

If there was someone who did not deserve to die, it was Sam. Sure, he made his mistakes like trusting Ruby for example, but not even that could overcome the good he had made.

Most of the times he reminded Summer to her own brother, Will. They were both practically the same, good persons. They did their job not only because it was an obligation, but because they really wanted to help and make a difference. Will even had once considered the idea of going to college, just like Sam, but unfortunately he was dragged to this life.

On the other hand, Summer was not like them in any way. She had never considered the idea of a normal life, it just did not suit her. She always believed that she was made for hunting and nothing else. No family, no romance, safety or happiness. Her life was full of risk, adrenaline, pain and suffering. She had never known what a "boyfriend" was until Dean. And that was the main reason of why she agreed with Sam and thought that woman Lisa was best for him.

Clearly, she was destinated to continue on this life forever. Something will always come for her, she could never escape, not fully. Different from many hunters, she did not only have to worry about demons or monsters in general, she had Heaven behind her too. An Archangel using her own body as a motel, who apparently could take control when she pleased.

That was her life. Dangerous. Different from the one Will and Sam had always imagined and wanted, and the opposite of what Dean needed right then.

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. For a moment she considered the idea of ignoring the call, but then realized it could be important, as in Dean calling. Looking for it on her pocket, she picked up.

-"Yeah?"- She said as she took a deep breath. She was not sure who it was but by this point, it could not be good news.

On the other end of the line there was only silence. Adam did not say a word, he only listened her voice. He wanted to ensure that she was alright and that the angel had not lied.

-"Hello?"- Summer asked again as she got not answer.

Frowning, she took the cell phone off of her ear and looked at the screen. The ID was anonymous, but there was definitely someone on the other side listening to her.

-"Who is it?"- She practically growled, realizing that it could be anybody. Including people who were trying to get their hands on her. -"If you have balls, speak."- She challenged.

Adam smirked, proud of knowing that she was still the same. Brave and cocky. It was not like her to back down, not even if her life was in danger. She will always fight back, not matter what. Shaking his head as he grasped the idea that she was exactly the same, he hung up.

-"Happy now?"- The angel asked him with his arms crossed across his chest.

An annoyed expression pasted on his face, as he stared hard at the hunter. Adam looked up and just smiled, which caused the angel to roll his eyes in frustation.

-"What is it with you?"- The angel exclaimed alarmed. -"Doesn't matter. Now that you got as you requested, we have work to do."-

Adam nodded but did not wiped the smile off of his face. Eventually the angel got sick of him, and with a loud huff, turned around and left him alone. The hunter remained sit as he felt a huge wave of peacefulness run down his body. She was alright. Safe. And she was still the same Summer he had met thirteen years ago.

However, he was aware that it would be a long time before he could actually see her. As the angel had said himself, he had work to do. And even though Adam had denied at first, after of what he was told, he quickly changed his mind. After all, he was still a hunter and he was required in the battlefield as everyone liked to call it.

As he thought about it, he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The unmistakable feeling of excitement on his body, as he realized it was a matter of time before he went back to hunting. Like it or not, it was his life and everything he knew. It was what he was.

A wide smirk appeared on his face. Oh, Adam was so back in the game.

* * *

Sam's head was a complete and utter mess by this point. He did not know what was real and what not. He felt a hard pounding as he watched from his eyes how his body moved and spoke against his will. Lucifer was controling him. From the moment he said yes, he lost full power of his body, and was forced to sit back and watch in silence.

At one point he observed how he entered a dark room. It looked from an abandon house. There was a huge mirrow in front of him and a few persons standing around the room. None of them moving. They seemed as if they were in some kind of trance.

-"Sam."- Lucifer breathed out with a smile, as he moved his fingers of one hand, causing his bones to make loud noises.

-"Come on. I can feel you...scratching away in there. Look...I'll take the gag off, okay?"-

As soon as those words left Lucifer's mouth, Sam felt as if a door was opened. He was freed, partially, but he could speak. However, when he opened his eyes, he came face to face with himself, only that the other him was Lucifer. He glared at the devil as he took deep breaths, trying to gain the control again, but all his efforts were in vain.

-"You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here."- Lucifer exclaimed as he realized of Sam's intentions.

-"I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out. Do you understand me?"- Sam threatened him.

He continued fighting, thinking that maybe while he spoke, Lucifer could lose some concentration and let his guard down.

-"Such anger...young skywalker. Who you really angry with? Me? Or that face in the mirror?"-

-"I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?"- Sam countered as he continued non-stop, trying to find a tiny cavity through which he could take charge once again.

-"Not at all. I've been waiting for you. For a long, long time. Come on, Sam. You have to admit...you can feel it, right?"-

-"What?"- Sam asked, seriously confused. For one moment, he forgot about the internal battle he was having and actually payed attention to what he was saying.

-"The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we're two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. Literally."- Lucifer explained.

-"This feels pretty damn far from good."- Sam admitted.

Without he realizing, he was quickly losing the tiny concentration he had managed. And instead, was getting seriously involved in the conversation with Lucifer. Against his own will, the devil had gotten his attention.

-"I'm inside your grapefruit, Sam. You can't lie to me. I see it all. How odd you always felt, how...out of place in that...family of yours. And why shouldn't you have? They were foster care, at best. I'm your real family."-

-"No, that's not true."- Sam quickly denied.

Truth was, that half of what he said was real. Sam always felt out of place, like if he did not fit anywhere. His family had never really comprehended him. Not even his brother, who was who Sam had the strongest bond with.

-"It is."- Lucifer quickly countered. -"And I know you know it. It's the same with Summer. She was destinated to bigger purposes. You and her...you both were always the essential pieces for this moment. Azazel made sure of that."

Sam gulped down as he spoke about Summer. If you ask him, he did not consider they were the same. Sure, the devil had an incredible interest in they both, but they were still different. Sam had made a mistake and trusted Ruby. He drank the demon blood because he thought that with his abilities, he could save more people. How wrong he was.

On the other hand, Summer had an archangel residing inside of her. And which was worst, there was no way of freeing her from Ariel.

-"Well, it clearly didn't work with her, 'cause she ain't here."-

Lucifer let out a short chuckle. -"Sam, Sam, please don't be naive. Tell me you don't actually believe she gained control by herself. It was Ariel's fault. But that doesn't matter anymore, she'll come to me eventually."- Lucifer announced, sure of himself and what he was saying. -"From the moment she was born, her fate was written. My sister chose her body as a shelter, and Heaven took care that she was protected."-

-"Gabriel."- Sam breathed out, understanding.

-"Exactly. And like him, there are many other angels in line in case something happens to the guardian she currently has"-

Lucifer smiled briefly before continuing, knowing that what he was about to say will get Sam's attention. -"She has never been alone, just like you. From the first moment, you were protected...watched."-

-"What's that supposed to mean?"- Sam asked, exasperated.

-"Look closely. None of these little devils look familiar to you?"- Lucifer stated.

Sam frowned as to what he was talking about, but when he looked past him, he spotted a familiar face. It was one of the many teachers he had had. He tilted his head as he swallowed, not completely understanding what was hapenning.

-"That's mr. Bensman...one of my grade-school teachers."- Sam said.

-"And that's your friend Doug from that time in east lansing. And Rachel...your prom date. Sam Winchester, this is your life."- Lucifer said as he opened his arms wide. -"Azazel's gang...watching you since you were a rugrat. Jerking you around like a dog on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me too. So, what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?"- Lucifer finished.

Sam quickly lost any kind of concentration he had left. His mind being invaded by anger, revenge. Azazel had not only killed his mother, girlfriend and father, but every single one of the persons Sam had met throught his life were sent by him. For once, he agreed with Lucifer, he did want revenge. Losing his control, he took a deep breath as he let himself being dragged by the devil once again.

* * *

The angel was getting anxious since he was not receiving further orders on Summer's subject. Everybody was silent as to what was happening or what was going to happen next. Not to mention he still had to deal with a stubborn and distrustful hunter. Gabriel and his ideas.

A scowl was pasted on his face after the conversation Adam had had with her. Sure, he was glad that she was alright, but there was still something weird. For starters, she clearly was not with Dean at the moment, otherwise she would not have picked up the phone so fast and with such a calm voice. He was aware that Sam had said yes, and everything, but what it called his attention was her role in all of this.

To be honest, he wished she would stay far from the battlefield in case something went wrong. He could not care less if Sam or Dean Winchester died, heck it was better for him if they were out of his way. Taking care of Summer was not an easy task obviously, but with the friggin Winchesters around her all the time, it was impossible. They were constantly in danger, and she of course was dragged to all of their problems. As if she did not have enough on her own already.

The noise of a door opening interrupted the line of his thoughts. He did not need to raise his head to know it was Adam, since he was the only person in the building besides him. Letting out a loud huff, he shut his eyes tight as he tried not to kill the hunter, which clearly was becoming a challenging task.

-"What is it that you want now? Talk with mommy, or maybe new toys?"- The angel asked with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Adam rolled his eyes. -"Nice. But I came here to ask you something."-

-"What!"- The angel growled.

-"I understand that I must wait until this freakin' fight, or whatever it is called is over. But after that happens, what I'm supposed to do exactly?"- He questioned as he stared at the angel's back.

-"I'm sorry, but last I know you are a hunter. Do you have any other degree that I'm not aware of?"-

Adam snorted. -"You could quite cut it with the snarky comments. I'm being serious here."-

Suddenly, the angel turned around and was in his face in seconds, giving him a hard, cold stare. Adam did not flinch, he remained still as if waiting for a punch or some kind of attack.

-"Don't you realize that I have bigger issues at the moment?"- The angel asked through clenched teeth, clearly not happy about the hunter's constant questions.

-"Is that so? Like what?"-

-"Summer, for starters. How's that for you?"- The angel replied, knowing for sure that the hunter would calm down if it was about her.

Adam was about to open his mouth to reply but he thought it better. He narrowed his eyes at the angel and sighed before talking.

-"What about her? I mean, I called her, you were there. She's fine."-

-"I wouldn't be so sure."- The angel replied absently.

-"What you mean?"-

The angel sighed, realizing that he had said too much and that now it would be impossible to get rid of him. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he replied.

-"I mean she's not with the Winchesters, which is oddly enough without considering the fact Lucifer is riding Sam at the moment. And as we speak I'm sure Dean is doing something of any kind to help his brother."-

Adam raised an eyebrow. -"Wait, Winchesters? As in John Winchester's sons?"-

The angel smirked remembering that Adam had not been informed on Summer's latest hunting partners.

-"Exactly. She's been hunting with them for let just say...3 years and something. And trust me, from the first moment they all became besties."-

Adam listened thoughtfully everything the angel was saying, wanting to know who she was with at the moment. -"As expected, and knowing naughty Summer, she had some fun with one of them. Dean, to be more precise."-

-"Uh."-

The angel tried with all his strenght not to burst into laughter at the hunter's short response. Obviously, he did not like what he was hearing, which caused the angel's amusement to increase.

-"Yeah you should see them, they are disgustingly sweet."

Adam let out a loud chuckle. -"Yeah, as if I'm going to believe that part. Don't forget I actually know Summer."-

-"Really? How much?"- The angel challenged him.

-"A lot."- Adam quickly replied without hesitation.

-"Well, when you finally see her you're gonna meet a totally different Summer. A Summer who hunts with partners constantly, and who never leaves without them."- The angel informed and smirked at what he was going to say next. -"A Summer with a boyfriend."-

Adam looked up and met the angel's eyes. His own were wide as saucers. -"Yeah, you heard right. She has a boyfriend and it's no other than Dean Winchester."-

All of a sudden, Adam felt his stomach tightened at the news. He swallowed and did not say anything just in case. Sure, he knew Summer and everything, but he has not been around for a few years and she could have easily changed her mind. But a boyfriend, seriously? That was hard to believe.

Truth was, he was not sure if the angel was only saying this to mess with him. But if that was the case, the question was if it was true or not.

-"For how long?"- Adam asked, needing to know for how long this has been happening.

-"Not sure, but quite a time."- The angel replied with his smile firmly on his face.

However, the smile quickly faded as he remembered his bigger concerns. He still needed to find out what she was doing that she was not with the Winchesters, or if she was in any kind of danger. Of course, it was not going to be easy considering Heaven's orders to stay back, but he was never known for following the rules.

-"What is it now?"- Adam asked, seeing as the angel's face changed to a serious one again.

-"That I'm still worried. Because as I said, she never leaves them, let alone now. When you called her, she sound as if she was in somewhere safe, a house maybe. I'm sure Dean is heading where the battle is going to take place, and it's not like Summer to stay back, to leave him alone."- The angel explained.

Despite everything he had heard was pretty important, only a few details called his attention.

-"Seriously? She worries _that_ much for this guy?"- Adam asked.

The angel turned to glared at the hunter. -"This is serious, could you please focus?."-

-"Sorry, you're right, it's just that I don't get it. I mean..."- Adam stopped when he saw the look of pure annoyance and anger on the angel's eyes. -"Sorry again. So...what can we do?"-

-"We can do nothing. Heaven's orders are to not interfere, even me with her. But still, it bugs the hell out of me. I need to know!"- The angel exclaimed.

-"What if I...ya' know, what if I go?"- Adam suggested with a trembling voice, knowing beforehand the answer.

-"Adam, get this into your head: you can't see her. Not now, and at least not for a few months."-

The hunter sighed and closed his eyes. At least he tried. However, he was now also worried about her safety after everything the angel had said. And if it was true, and she was that involved with those brothers, it surely was not like her to stay back.

-"You gotta do something man, she might be in danger."-

The angel looked up and completely understood the hunter's worry. Taking a deep breath he considered the idea of desobeying direct orders and showing up to her. After all, what could be the worst thing that happen to him?

* * *

Time passed by slowly as she sat on the living's couch. She was supposed to stay back and wait for his return, but so far it was getting pretty difficult to comply with that task. Bad thoughts invaded her mind as she waited, making her feel uneasy with the fact she was not with them, helping in some way.

She had tried to do anything to distract herself and think of something else, but it was in vain. Besides, she still had to figure out why and how Ariel had been set free. And most importantly, by who. Everything had been perfectly good until the moment Sam said yes and Lucifer took over him. The worst part was that she did not remember anything that Ariel had done while she was in charge. It was as if there was a missing part on her mind.

Tapping her nails on the coffe table, she let out a huff. She was getting anxious as she did not have news on Dean, or what was happening. Especially since he had gone to meet Lucifer and Michael while wearing their truly vessels.

There was nothing she wished more than to be there instead of waiting sitting. But it was to late already, there was no way she could make it on time. Not in any human way at least, but she could always try calling _him._

Closing her eyes, she concentrated and prayed for him, but he never showed up. She tried a few more times, but still got no answer. Huffing, she gave up and went to the window, trying to distract herself once again from her thoughts. Suddenly an idea appeared on her mind, a wild and stupid idea. What if she could vanished from one side to the other? After all, she was an angel, or that was what everyone said.

Standing in the middle of the room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was not quite sure what she was supposed to do, or how it worked, but she imagined where she wanted to be. She pictured the cementery on her head and wished to be there. Slowly, she peered from one eye to look around.

She was still on Bobby's living room. Clearly, it had not worked.

The unmistakable sound of wings made her jump and turned around to find him there. A smug smile on his face as he stood with his arms folded on his chest.

-"Seriously, you tried teleporting?"- He asked, clearly amused.

She glared at him briefly but could not fight for long the wide smile that broke into her face and without hesitation, she lunged against the angel's chest. Her arms tightly around his waist. He grunted at the impact and was taken aback by the gesture.

-"Thank God you're here! You have no idea of how much I like you right now!"- She exclaimed as she continued hugging him.

The angel shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. -"Um, can you let me go? I'm afraid I might get something from you."-

Rolling her eyes, she freed him. -"Where have you been? I mean, no that I'm not happy you're not being a pain in my ass, but you totally went MIA."-

-"Orders. Heaven's orders. I was told to stay away from you, at least for now."-

Her eyes snapped open. -"What? Why? I mean who understands them? First they send you as my bodyguard and then they tell you to stay away? What the hell? They are worst than women!"-

The angel smirked despite himself. He had to admit that he had missed her, not matter how much of a problem she was. After all, he was starting to feel that undeniable bond with her, the same one who caused his brother Gabriel to fall for her. But in that area, he had nothing to worry about, because as an angel he was, he did not fall in love with women.

-"Look at you. Missing me already. Guess you're not performing anymore rituals to block me."- He teased her with a smug smile.

Summer smiled back. -"Don't worry I just..."-

But she stopped as something occured to her. The ritual.

Maybe it was the reason of why Ariel got free. After all, Meredith had not been only messing with the connection that her guardian angel and she had, but also with her head. She scowled as she thought that it had been on purpose, but it could not be like that. It must have been a mistake. It had to be. Meredith would not do something like that to her.

-"What is it?"- The angel asked as she stopped talking, apart from the deep scowl at her forehead.

-"Uh, it's just that...Ariel got free."- She informed and just when the angel opened up his mouth to talk, she continued. -"Just for a few hours don't worry...but still managed to get free."- Summer finshed.

-"How?"- The angel asked, seriously concerned.

-"Don't know. I think it has to do with the ritual I did to block you. Could it be possible?"-

The angel considered it for a moment. Maybe, maybe not. It actually depended on how powerful the psychic was. Anyway, he was not about to tell her this, he was going to find out on his own.

-"Maybe, I don't know."- He lied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he continued thinking. -"Not an expert, but I let you know when I found out ."-

Summer nodded and smiled in appreciation. She really liked this side of him, when he actually helped her instead of trying to manipulate her. However, she quickly got serious again as she remembered the reason of why she had called him. Biting her lip, she wondered if he was going to be good enough to help her.

-"There's something I need to ask you actually, that's why I called you."-

He did not need to hear it, since he already knew beforehand what it is that she wanted. Not that it was hard to realize, considering that the Winchesters were her main concern at the moment. Tilting his head to a side he sighed, as he pretended to feel compassion.

-"I know."- He replied. His eyes studying her face. -"You want me to send you with him, isn't it?."-

Reluctantly she met her eyes, afraid that he would deny. Surprisingly his eyes were soft and he had a tiny smile on his face. She frowned in confussion as it seemed as his expression was showing pitty.

-"I'll do it. I will send you to Lawrence. I'm absolutely sure he's still there. Although, you must promise me to be careful. I'm not aware of what's going on, and I'm afraid of what might happen to you."- He lied.

Truth was that he has been recently informed that Sam had made the jump. Lucifer was oficially in the cage, and the younger Winchester had dragged Michael with him. He knew that there was no danger in that field, only a beaten up Dean Winchester, a dead Bobby and a missing Castiel.

However, he did not feel like telling her all of that knowing what effect if would have on her. Especially the part of Bobby Singer's decease, considering the extremely close relationship they both have. Summer felt the old hunter as a father. He swallowed loudly as he realized of how destroyed she would be after finding out, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do. No that he cared too much to actually do something.

-"Then why are you sending me? It doesn't sound like you to be this compassionate."- Summer asked suspiciously.

She had seen through his lie, or at least realized that something was not right. It was not like him to be this kind with her. However, without showing any sign of regret he replied.

-"Because I know you. You're not gonna stop until I send you there, and if I not...well let's just say I'm actually scared of what you might attempt. We have enough with the whole Ariel thing."-

She narrowed her eyes at him, still not believing a word he was saying. It just did not make any sense. But even though she wanted to continue making questions, she had more urgent things at the moment. Nodding, she pretended to believe him. At least until she returned, then she was definitely going to get some answers.

He smiled grateful that she had not made further questions, but still realized she did not fully believe him. Taking a deep breath he pressed two fingers against her forehead while she closed her eyes.

-"Bend your knees."- He advised.

She did as she was told and vanished from Bobby's living room.

Next time she opened her eyes, she was in an empty field. There was nothing in sight but a few tombs and crosses indicating someone was resting under it. She continued to look around as her heartbeats quickened when she realized she was in Lawrence.

She started walking ahead, not really knowing where to go. She felt as if she should be listening to something, maybe an explosion or a scream, but there was nothing but a deathly silence.

The hairs on her arms stood on end as a shiver went down her spine. She felt a huge knot in her stomach and her chest tight, making it harder to breath. Her breath became rough and loud.

She had a bad feeling about this.

At one point she spotted something that caused the palms of her hands to sweat. The Impala.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she realized she was getting closer to the place where whatever it was, happened. Her steps getting faster to the point where she started running. Her heart going wild as a millon of posibilities went through her head.

They had to be alright. _He_ had to be alright.

She came to an abrupt stop when she did not only see him, but also when her eyes landed on a familiar body on the floor, which was not breathing.

It could not be possible, it had to be a nightmare. This was not real.

Summer had not known lots of people on her life that she cared about, and she did not have many friends, but the few she had were strong and brave men. Men that could not be defeated, men who were invincible.

Considering this, the sight in front of her eyes was clearly a trick of her mind, a bad joke.

She shook her head and denied to herself to believe it, but soon it became too much to bear. A gasp escaped her mouth as realization hit her. She put a hand on her mouth to fight the sobs that wanted to escape, to fight the pain she was feeling inside.

Tears quickly filling her eyes.

* * *

NEXT ONE IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :) Probably gonna be post by Wednesday, no promise though since I still have to finish it and try to edit it! .

**ENJOY AND PLEASE...R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! REVIEW**


	40. Opposite Roads

_**A/N **_SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! Truth is that I started university and it's keeping me busy! But don't worry, I have a long weekend coming up and I planned on writing a few chapters for the sequel! :) Here you go, last chapter with a SO not happy ending, but I told you it wasn't gonna be pretty! Anyway...thanks for your support and I really hope to have you on board with the sequel that is gonna be posted soon! Loveeee you a lot and leave me reviews of what you think and what you wanna see in the next story! Warning, this chapter is not edited by Taylor either, so apologies for the grammar mistakes!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

Tears quickly filling her eyes.

Bobby was dead. Could it be possible?

With trembling legs she walked to him and bent down next to the body. His neck had been broken, and he had died with his eyes closed which made him look like he was sleeping. She did not even dare to touch him, afraid that she would break down if she did.

-"Bobby..."- She stopped as a sob escaped from her mouth. Trying to control herself, she continued. -"Bobby, I'm so sorry."- She managed to say as a tear fell freely.

As expected, she got no reply. Closing her eyes she let a few more tears fall before sniffling and standing up. She could grieve him later, but right then she had to be with Dean.

Pushing her emotions aside, and wiping any teardrop she had on her face, she stood up again and forced herself to turn around, to tear her eyes away from him. She had to go with Dean, to help him through this moment and to also feel his own comfort since she had not only lost Sam but also Bobby.

She stopped to his side and let herself fall to her knees. With just one quick glance to his face she could admire Lucifer's work. He had been beaten up to death. He had a really swollen eye, and bruises and cuts all over his face. Probably a few missing teeth too.

-"Dean."- She softly said.

He did not raise his eyes to meet hers, he remained still with his head hanging forward. She wondered if he could actually see with his eye so hurt, but did not ask it out loud. He obviously had bigger concerns than his eyes.

With a shaking arm, she put a hand on his shoulder as she sighed. Her eyes locked with his face, waiting for any change. She needed to show him that she was there for him, that he was not alone.

At one moment, he tore his eyes away from the spot where his brother had just fallen into, raised his head and turned it to a side.

Their eyes meeting.

Dean did not need to say anything to express his pain or anger. Neither she. They both had lost important people in their lifes, considering Dean was quite aware of Bobby's decease since he had witnessed it, and he clearly cared for the man. And then it was Sam who was not only his brother, but also her friend.

His jaw clenched and he gulped, as if swallowing his own tears, not wanting to break down right there. However, as soon as he saw her bloodshot eyes he could not bear it. He tilted his head to a side and frowned, not wanting to see her cry. A lot of things have already happened, and the times when Summer actually cried were very rare. After everything he had gone through that day, he was not ready to see her cry.

She forced herself not to give in into the pain and sadness, to be strong enough to comfort him, instead the other way around. But before she could do or say anything, he used one arm to bring her smaller frame against his hard chest and tucked her head under his chin. His eyes instantly closed at the feeling of her warm body so close to his and his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. The burning tears from his eyes, falling freely over his face.

Her face buried in the security of his chest, as her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt at his back. Her eyesm were also closed, which brought the horrible images of Bobby's body just a few feet away back to her mind. And she could picture how Sam's hell would be too. Guess it was not so good to have such a creative imagination right then.

Quickly, sobs took over her body as she let her wall fall and let the pain take over her. Her tears soaking Dean's shirt.

He cried in silence as he remembered the moment when his brother jumped, over and over again. Sam's last words were stuck into his head.

_"It's okay Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him."-_

They both stayed like that what it seemed like ages. None of them moving or talking, just crying in silence and comforting each other. All of a sudden a shadow covered them, which caused both hunters to look up.

Castiel was standing over them, looking down at them both with what seemed as pity in his eyes. Dean slowly untangled his body from hers and turned to see better at the angel.

-"Cas, you're alive?"- He asked clearly surprised, since not half an hour ago he had seen how Lucifer blew him to pieces.

-"I'm better than that."- Castiel replied as he pressed two finger to his forehead.

As magic, Dean was fully recovered from Lucifer's beating without not even a scratch on his face. He was taken aback by the angel's abilities and stood up, since Castiel had said that he had no more powers. He narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment before speaking.

-"Cas, are you God?"-

Summer, who was still kneeling on the grass, looked up and waited anxiously for the answer. By then, nothing else could surprise her.

-"That's a nice compliment. But no."- Castiel said with a smile. -"Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved."-

As he spoke, he walked to where Bobby's body was lying on the grass. Bending down next to him, he pressed two fingers on his forehead like he has done with Dean, and the eldest hunter opened up his eyes. Summer's eyes snapped open when she saw that and quickly stood up and ran to his side. Before Bobby could finish sitting up, she was already by his side asking if he was alright and checking for wounds, even though she knew Castiel had healed them all.

-"I'm fine."- Bobby mumbled as her hands were all over his face.

A wide smile appeared on her face, as she enveloped him in her arms. Relief flowing through her body. Even though she still felt as miserable as before because of Sam's death, she had to admit she did feel a little bit better now that Bobby was back. However, the smile quickly faded off her face.

Dean did not say anything else. After convincing himself that his friend was no God, he turned around and headed for his car. Turning it on, he waited for her to get inside so they could leave from there. He was still not sure of where they were going, but it did not matter, he wanted her by his side.

Summer understood that he was actually waiting for her so getting to her feet she turned to Bobby.

-"We should go."-

The hunter nodded and stood up while he stretched his body. It seemed as he had no sequels or anything, which was expected as Castiel was the one who had healed him. Heading in the opposite direction he went to his van, as Summer and Castiel both went to the Impala.

Do not ask how it happened, but as soon as she rested her head on the seat, she fell asleep. Maybe it was fatigue, or tiredness, or maybe even some weird consequence of Ariel being on control, but she surrendered to the unconscious' world.

Not that she saved herself from the horrible nightmares that invaded her head as soon as she fell asleep. Thing was, they were not only about her like usually, she could also see _him_. Sam.

_Screams. Blood. Flesh. Meat._ It was all very confusing but also very terrifying. It was like she had an access to a huge hole in which Sam was locked and was being used as a demon's toy.

In vain she tried to left that place and to go back to reality, but it was impossible. It was as if she was being dragged too. She could almost feel hands wrapped around her ankles and bringing her further inside. Desperately she tried to gain strenght to wake up, but as time passed, she became more and more lost into that place. So much that she was starting to believe that it was all real.

Suddenly, she shook violently as a scream echoed through the place where she was being held. Her legs and arms were strapped to a table where she was being a hostage.

The same scream once again. It seemed as if someone was talking. And then, she was shaken one more time. Her eyes snapped open in time to see a man with pitch black eyes approaching her with a knife on his hand. An evil smirk firmly on his face.

_Summer._ She heard this time. It seemed as the same voice from before. Someone was definitely calling her. _Summer._

And then she was shaken again.

_Summer._

While gasping for air and sitting up, she opened her eyes and returned to reality. Her eyes meeting the front windshield of the Impala, as Dean was by her side.

-"Hey!"- He called softly from her side.

Summer did not dare to turn his eyes in his direction, too afraid of what she had just seen. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little, startled by the feeling of someone touching her.

-"I need a room to sleep for a while."- She blurted out before he could ask something else.

Dean sighed and nodded without saying anything more. He got out from the backseat, where she was sitting, and returned to the driver seat before taking off down the road in search of a motel.

She had not realized at first, but she was still shaking. Probably because of the sensation that dream had left on her. It felt too real, too vivid. And even though she tried to shrug off the sentation, everytime she thought about it, a shiver went down her body.

That had not felt as a nightmare. It seemed more as a glance of what Sam was really going through in Hell.

* * *

At nightfall, Dean parked the Impala in front of a motel. He turned off the engine and watched her through the rearview mirror and saw she was still asleep. He frowned as he remembered the awful nightmare she has had earlier. For weeks she had been sleeping peaceful without even moving on bed, and now all of a sudden she started screaming and jerking while sleeping.

Huffing, Dean got out of the car and headed for the desk at the main office to get a room. Meanwhile, she stirred when she heard the door closing and opened up one eye to realize she was alone. Quickly, she sat up straight, looking from side to side to discover where she was.

A motel.

She let out a sigh as she saw Dean coming back to the car with a key on his hand. Apparently he had gotten a room just like she had asked him.

He went straight to the trunk to get their bags and everything they would need for the night. Slowly, she opened her door and joined him in the back, ready to get what they need and actually rest on a bed. She felt exhausted, as if she had not slept for weeks, and even though she tried to stay awake, it was impossible. She was afraid that everytime she slept, the nightmares were going to come back.

Her mind was still invaded by the horrible images from her last nightmare. She could not imagined how would it be if everything she saw was real, if Sam was really going through that. But that was not possible, because she might have visions sometimes, or have some freaky nightmares, but this was nothing like that. This was Hell, and to actually be able to glance into what was happening in there, well...it was not normal.

Apparently Dean had been talking to her because he put a hand on her shoulder while he called her once again. Her eyes going in his direction, watching his face. He was worried, or maybe confused.

-"You're ok?"- He asked.

Summer did not reply, she just nodded. He did not need to know this at the moment, he had enough with everything that was going on. Besides, to narrate what those demons have been doing to Sam was not going to be pleasant for neither of them.

Without saying anything else, she turned around and headed toward the rooms, more than ready to get a shower and a bed. Dean closely behind her, just as tired as she was.

The room was the usual. Nothing big or fancy, just a random dirty motel room.

Without wasting a second, and in complete silence, she headed for the bathroom more than ready to have a shower. She quickly stripped off her clothes and got under the spray, letting the water run down her body. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt the warm water on her sore muscles.

While she was standing under the water, her mind wandered through all the things that had happened recently. Starting from Ariel getting free all of a sudden, to the sudden change of attitude of her guardian angel, to Sam saying yes and jumping into the cage, and ending with her scary nightmares about Hell. Sure, she did not have a normal life, and she might be a little crazier than any of the person she knew, but the things she saw were not right.

What if she had actually had a glimpse of Hell? Could it be possible?

Maybe, maybe not. But considering everything that has been going on lately, it would not surprise her if it was all real.

Summer lost track of time while she was in the shower thinking, but eventually she got out. Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around her body and opened up the door. The first thing she saw was Dean's back as he took off his phone of his ear.

As soon as he heard her, he looked up. -"Bobby called. He's gonna keep driving."- He informed.

The eldest hunter has been following them since they left Lawrence, but when Summer suggested to stop at a motel, he had not been thrilled about the idea. Bobby wanted to reach his house as quick as possible, so he decided to drive during night.

Summer nodded. -"Alright. I let you some hot water in case you wanna take a shower."-

Dean was the one to nodded this time, and grabbing the clothes he had already on the bed, went to the bathroom. Not once glancing at her.

The tension in the room was palpable. It was obvious that they were not in the sharing mood, or wanted to talk about what had happened, so they chose to ignore each other and no speak.

Even though she wanted to be there to support him, she was not sure if she actually knew what to say to comfort him. His brother has just died. Sam had jumped into the cage with Lucifer and Michael and was not coming back. Words definitely were not going to make Dean feel any better, so she decided to shut up and let him grieve his brother's death by himself. Besides that she had enough problems on her own.

After getting dressed she got under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Her eyes instantly closed and a sigh escaped her mouth. A tight knot on her stomach reminded her that even if she actually managed to fall sleep, the nightmares were not going to dissapear. Even more, they were going to haunt her through the night.

As that thought was crossing her mind, the bathroom's door opened and she heard him walking toward the table. That was when she remembered that whenever he slept with her nightmares did not affect her. So maybe, she could get some rest.

Once he was finally dressed, he turned to the bed and found Summer already curled up under the covers. He threw the wet towel to a side, and quickly joined her, turning off the lights on the nightstand.

She felt the bed shift when he layed down, but did not move. Even though she was giving him her back, she could still smell the essence of soap in his skin. She closed her eyes and forced herself not to turn around, knowing that if she did, it would only make everything harder. Just knowing that he was there, was going to help her to be able to sleep.

That night would be the last night she would share a bed with him, the last night she would spend in his company. After that, another woman would be in her place. And despite the fact she should be enjoying their last night together, she could not do it. She had to get use to not sleep with his warm body next to hers eventually, and the sooner she started, the better.

He did not attempt to get closer to her neither, needing his own space at the moment. They both fell asleep quickly without nightmares interrupting their rest, thanks to each other's company. Their backs facing one another.

* * *

Times change. And if you have been dead for a few years you surely had missed a few things.

Adam felt exactly like that, like he had missed a lot of stuff. He kept wondering how his family was doing, if they were alright, safe. Did they continue in the hunting business?

The angel had told him that eventually he would be able to see them, but only them. Sure, he had been happy at first, but as time passed, he kept getting eager to see _her_.

Unfortunately, the whole demons and angels thing was making it impossible. Her guardian angel was certainly worried about what would happen with Summer now that Lucifer was dead. He was pretty sure that Hell's interest in her would not finish. And Heaven had always kept an eye on her, which showed her importance for them. And if Adam went to see her, they would find her eventually.

But the worst part was that Summer was still with that Winchester guy, and he had a few people behind him. He did not only dislike the fact that she was dating this guy, but also the danger he constantly put her in. However, the angel kept saying that she would not leave him alone in a moment like this, and that there was nothing he could do about it, at least not for now.

As Adam thought about it, he realized that his anger toward Dean Winchester was not only because he might put Summer in danger, but also because of the relationship they both had. Dean had accomplished the goal Adam had always had. Be with her, but as in a stable relationship, as a couple. The few times he had even suggested it to her, she had totally freaked out, and now all of a sudden, she was more than willing to be with this Winchester guy.

If he was jelaous? Probably. But it was more than that. He could not handle the fact she had a boyfriend that it was not him.

He did not know the guy but he already hated him.

A door getting opened interrupted his line of thoughts. He looked up and saw the angel. Sighing he threw his head back on the chair and waited for what he came to say to him.

-"We must talk."- The angel said, stopping when he noticed the hunter's face. -"What's wrong with you?"-

Adam snorted at the angel's comment. Why did he ask him if he did not care about it? Rolling his eyes, he sat up straight before replying. -"Nothing. What do you want?"-

The angel narrowed his eyes at the hunter but let it go. -"You got work to do. We have a hunt for you, pretty easy considering you have just been back from the underworld."-

As soon as those words left the angel's mouth, Adam's eyes lighted up at the idea of getting back on the job again. -"Don't get too excited though, there are a few rules you must follow."-

-"Sure, what?"-

-"First, you gotta stay away from Summer. Doesn't matter if by any chance she's close by. As soon as you realize of it, you get the hell away from that town. She can't see you, not yet."- The angel said, causing Adam to sigh.

-"Second, you gotta know that even though this hunt is pretty easy, something changed. I can't really explain it, but from the moment Lucifer has been on the cage, monsters are just...I don't know, they are different. You must be careful."-

Adam nodded and was about to walk past him when the angel continued. -"And third but most important. No matter what you do, do not go to see him. Dean Winchester can't know that you're alive neither. And I don't care that he doesn't know you, we can't risk ourselves."-

Adam stopped as soon as he heard that and turned around to face the angel. -"Why would you think that?"-

-"Because I know what's going on on that head of yours. I know that you're getting anxious here and that's why I'm sending you to do something. But you gotta get this fact really clear on your head, you're not longer part of Summer's life. She doesn't even know that you're alive, and she won't, at least for now. You have no right to interfere. If she needs help, she has me, that's why I'm her guardian angel. And I know that going to see Dean Winchester has ocurred to you at some point. So, forget it, I mean it."-

Adam glared at the angel and clenched his jaw shut. How he knew all that stuff? Maybe it had crossed his mind going to see that Winchester guy and threatened to castrate him if he hurt Summer in any way. After all, if she was actually going to stick with him, Adam at least could keep an eye on her, make sure that this guy was not a dick.

But apparently that was forbidden too.

-"Fine, I won't go to see him. Happy now?"- Adam said, a little pissed about the constants conditions the angel had for him.

-"Adam..."- The angel said, not believing a word at first.

-"I said fine!"- Adam exclaimed.

The angel rolled his eyes and sighed. -"Alright. Anyway, I also came to tell you that after this hunt, you are free to go. We will contact you whenever we need you, but you can go. Your family will be please to have you again, I'm sure."- The angel teased.

-"So that means I can see them?"-

-"Yes. Though is up to you the consequences that will bring. When demons find out that you're alive, they surely coming to them for revenge. Remember you're well known in Hell."- The angel said as he smirked. -"You should think about it first."-

The hunter looked down as he processed the angel's words. He was right, even though he just said it to bother him, he was right. Once demons found out that he was alive, they were coming after him and his family. When he was alive, he had faced a few dangerous ones, and some of them were still alive, or had escaped from hell somehow.

-"I will leave now because I have things to care off. We'll be seeing around, don't worry."- And with that, the angel vanished from the room leaving him alone.

Adam took a deep breath before turning around and heading for the door. He was a free man again. The fight was over and there was no reason for him to stayed locked up.

Even though he could not see her, at least he could go see his family. A wide smirk appeared on his face as he realized that his life was returning to normal. It was a matter of time before he got everything he wanted. And no one was going to stop him.

No angel. And _definitely_, no Winchester.

* * *

The next morning when Dean and Summer woke up, they got into the car without a word and started driving toward Bobby's house. That was their last stop before going somewhere, since they still had no destination. And Dean still thought that she was coming with him.

But she was not.

When Summer got into the Impala a shiver went down her back as she realized that the moment when she had to leave him was getting closer. She was still not sure when or how to tell him, but there was not turning back. She was not going with him, and he was going to meet with that Lisa chick.

Just thinking about the idea of him with some other girl made her hands go into fists, but she had to keep her cool. As much as she wanted to be the perfect girl for him, she knew she was not. And Sam also knew, that was why he had said to Dean that he should go with Lisa and not her.

-"So, how you're holding up?"- She finally dared to ask him.

Dean turned his head in her direction, surprised at her question since she has not really talked to him in the past few hours. Shrugging he turned his head back to the road.

-"Fine, I guess."-

Summmer nodded.

They were heading toward Bobby's house, and at first she had thought about waiting until making sure Dean was going to be alright, but as time passed she realized it will get harder. She took a deep breath and composed herself for what she was about to do. What she was going to tell him were going to be the hardest words in the world, no doubt.

-"Dean, stop the car."- Summer mumbled, not really having the strenght to say it louder.

-"What?"- He asked, not hearing her properly.

-"Stop the car."- She repeated.

Dean frowned, not understanding what was going on. They were in the middle of nowhere, there was not even a gas station close, why would she want him to stop?

-"What, why? We're in the middle of nowhere!."- He exclaimed as he continued driving.

She closed her eyes as she once again repeated her words. It seemed harder every time. -"Please, stop the car."-

Huffing, he finally obeyed and parked the car at the side of the road. The Impala was the only car in sight, which meant they were alone.

Dean remained in silence and waited for her to speak first, but when she stayed quiet, he asked. -"What are we doing here?"-

-"This is where I stay."- Summer replied, not meeting his eyes.

-"Here? There's nothing around Summer, what the hell are you talking about?"- He asked, not understanding what she was saying.

-"I said this is where I...stay."- She explained pausing after the "I", emphasizing that she was only staying there.

Dean looked up and stared at her eyes when he understood what she was really saying. Summer quickly looked down to avoid his gaze and turned around to open the car's door. He copying her moves.

-"What?"- He asked surprised, once the two of them were already out of the car.

Summer stopped at the trunk and hesitantly raised her head to meet his eyes. She knew that he would want an explanation, especially since she has blurted it out all of a sudden. When she stared into those beautiful green eyes of him, she could not avoid remembering the first time they met.

_-"My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam"-_

_Summer could not believe it, they were the Winchester. -"Winchester right? Oh my God, I can't believe that I finally meet you."-_

_-"Yeah, we are like celebrities"- Dean said, Sam just looked at him._

_-"Ha, funny. I meant that I knew your father, great man. I'm Summer Sullivan by the way"-_

Sighing, she shook that memory out of her head and straightened up before speaking. -"I'm leaving, I'm not coming with you."- She felt a lump in her throat as she said those words. -"I think that the sooner and the faster we split, the better."-

-"You're leaving? No, you can't...you promised."-

-"...I promised you that we'll talk and we didn't. So I've been thinking about it and I don't think it's a good idea for me to go with you."- She said.

Summer expected this to be hard, but not like this. Just saying this to him, knowing that it was not true, that she actually wanted to go with him, was impossible. Not to mention the look on Dean's eyes, which was full of anger and pain. He looked betrayed, hurt. Summer's head got lost in thoughts once again as she remembered her promise.

_-"Look, at least promise me something. After all of this is over, we'll talk ok?"-_

_He looked her deep in the eyes and forced her to hold the eye contact the whole time. The smirk still firmly on his face, knowing before hand what she was going to say. Sighing she gave up._

_-"We'll talk."- She ended._

-"Dean, let's be honest here for a moment. You, me, what future do we have? It's a matter of time before we get sick of each other."- She continued, wanting to get over with everything fast.

-"I won't get sick for you, or I wouldn't have asked you to come with me."- Dean countered through clenched teeth.

She sighed. -"Yeah but you know me, and my change of moods, and how grumpy I am. This wasn't meant for a girl like me Dean, that's why I can't go with you. You deserve better, especially now."-

Dean felt a knot in his stomach while he listened to her words. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. After their talk, he was almost completely sure that she was going with him, that she was not going to leave him alone, especially after Sam's death. Apparently, he was wrong, she did not care that much for him after all.

As soon as he finally understood what she was telling him, his face went blank, expressionless. He put up his wall once again and locked all his feelings inside, not really in the mood to get hurt again.

-"Dean, I just mean problems and you know it. You were the one who told me that wanted to get out and...I will never be fully out. There will always be something coming for me, that's how it is. Right now you don't need that, you just...you need some peace. Safety."- Summer explained.

Dean continued without replying, just looking at her in the eyes. She knew that he was pissed at her, but maybe it was for the best and it would make everything easier. Eventually he would understand why she did it, and would forgive her, or so she hoped.

-"You said it yourself, you want a home and that's way out of my league..."- She trailed off as she took a deep breath. -"...but not of hers."-

He frowned when she said that, not understanding who she was talking about. _Her_? Then it hit him and he opened his eyes wide, knowing before hand who she was talking about.

-"Lisa, right? That's her name. She's the one who you should go."- Summer said. Her throat went dry after she said that. -"I'm sure she can gives you what I can't. She is what you need now, not me."-

Dean nodded and shook his head as he looked down at his feet. She had heard what Sam had told him on the Impala that night. He sighed, not really sure of what he was supposed to do. Maybe she was right, maybe he should not be with her.

It did not matter though, Dean was done. He was determinated to let her go and move on. As much as he loved her, because he was in love with Summer, he could not go back. She was giving up, leaving him even after everything they went through and the promise she had made.

Dean had lost Sam, and apparently he was losing her too.

Summer stayed quiet waiting for him to say something, but Dean remained in silence, just staring at her. She did not know if he was angry or happy, or if he agree with her or not, but she had done what she had to. She swallowed the huge knot in her throat before continuing.

-"You can always call me if you ever need anything."- She offered.

He nodded but didn't meet her eyes. -"Alright. Goodbye Summer."- He said as he looked down, not really having the strenght to hold eye contact anymore.

She felt as if he had hit her in the stomach. The air went out of her lungs at the coldness in his voice. He was completely angry at her, he surely hated her.

She nodded and turned around once again to open the trunk and take out her bag. Dean followed her with his eyes, wanting to say something but do not knowing what. After all, he did not want her to leave, but she was not leaving him another choice.

Once she had everything she needed, she stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He had nothing to say to her. There was only silence between them.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she stopped. Without really thinking what she was doing, she reached for his jacket's collar and put his head down for a kiss. Their lips pressing together without moving, just feeling their warmth. He did not fight her, or resist. She let out a happy sigh when one of his hands went to her waist and pressed her body slightly against his. The heat of his body, enveloping her.

Reluctantly they broke apart and pressed their foreheads together, taking a deep breath. Summer felt a little bit better, considering he had returned the kiss. Slowly, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other.

Dean looked her deep in the eyes and fought the urge to tell her those three words at the tip of his tongue. It was just not right, not after their latest talk. However, despite himself he gave her a small smile.

-"See you around Winchester"- She smiled back and winked.

She forced herself to let completely go of him and turned around, heading down the road on the direction they had just come, opposite from him.

She started walking and took all of her will to not turn around and go back running to him. She could feel his eyes on her back, but after a few seconds she felt the engine of the Impala coming to life and taking off in the other direction.

She stopped abruptly and turned to look behind her. He had actually left. Dean was no where in sight.

Quickly, her eyes watered as she realized what she had done. The only good thing she had in her life was gone, and it was because of her, she had let it go. But deep down she knew that it was the right thing. He deserved way more than what she could give to him. However that did not make her feel better.

From the moment everything started between them, she knew that it was more than just sex. The connection with him was way deeper than with anybody else. She felt complete when she was with Dean.

_-"What the hell do you care what I do?"- Summer shouted at him, angry that he did not understand her. He should after everything he had lived._

_-"I do, and more than you know."- Dean yelled back at her. -"I don't know why, but I don't know what I would do if something happens to you."- Dean finished yelling._

_When he was done, he looked at her in the eyes. She was shocked that he had said...yelled something like that. Before Dean could think what he was doing, he got closer to her and pressed his lips to hers._

She smiled at the memory. After that night everything changed. She had changed. She had lost her mind completely for Dean. Without he knowing, he always had her at his feet, she would do anything he wanted , he just had to ask it. If he had asked her one more time to go with him just now, she might have done it. Not matter what Sam had said.

But now it was too late. Everything was over. He was gone and she was alone again. She had to start a new life without any Winchester.

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath before turning around and started walking again. Her life with the brothers had been fun and she definitely will never forget it, but that was then and now she had to continue.

However, deep down Summer knew that it did not matter that she was not with them anymore, and that she tried to put them in the past, the Winchesters were going to be in her mind forever, not matter what she did. Especially him. She will not forget him, not now or ever.

As much as she tried to deny herself over and over, there was a fact that it was quite obvious by now, there was not turning back.

Summer Sullivan had fallen in love with Dean Winchester.

* * *

THE END! What you think? Ok, I know it's not a happy ending, but we have a sequel so who knows what will happen there! Thanks for all your reviews, and even though I haven't updated in a long time, I expect a few comments on this last chapter, at least telling me that It sucks! LOL! Sequel will be posted soon, so we'll see! :)

XO! Peace


End file.
